Dark Revelations
by Skkye Blue
Summary: Takes place after the events of Sacrifice II. Xena is forced to team up with Ares when an evil god returns with help from zealous worshippers. XA pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Revelations **

By

Skkye Blue

Chapters 1 – 21**: completed July 1999; **Chapters 22 – 32**: completed January 2000; **Chapters 33 – 54**: completed August 2000; **Chapters 55 – 76**: Completed March 2002**

Disclaimer**: This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by MCA, Universal Studios, Renaissance Pictures or any other entity involved with the making of Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys**

Summary: **Takes place after the events of Sacrifice II. Xena is forced to team up with Ares when an evil god returns with help from zealous worshippers.**

**PROLOGUE**

_Before the reign of godly pantheons, or their forefathers, before the earth or the universe existed, there was nothingness, a lifeless void, a sea of blackness. Moving through the nothingness was the presence of the omnipotent Creator. Unpleased with the nothingness, he formed spheres, which would sustain the life forms he wished to create and placed them in the sea of blackness. Displeased with the blackness, the Creator formed stars, which cast light on the spheres and the space around them._

_To assist with his creation, the Creator formed helpers from the rays of the stars, which he called Guardians. Their numbers were as countless as the stars from which they were created. The Guardians were beings of pure light, pure thought and possessed great powers. Since they were created to live for eternity, there was no need for procreation and they existed in the male gender only._

_The first of the spheres to be filled with life was the earth. After which, the Creator charged a group within the Guardians known as the Watchers with stewardship over the earth and to teach humans, the most advanced of its life forms, his teachings regarding love and goodness. The Creator then went out into the universe to fill other worlds with life as he had done the earth._

_In those first few centuries, love and peace existed for all that called the earth home, the birds of the air, the creatures of the sea and the creatures who roamed the land including humanity. It was a true paradise._

_But as the centuries in paradise continued to pass, the Watchers became dissatisfied with just stewardship over the earth. Craving the power of the long absent Creator, they replaced his teachings with their own and encouraged their worship as gods among the earth's human inhabitants. Watchers took the daughters of Man as wives and began to reproduce after their own kind. Some Watchers even reproduced with their own offspring, which resulted in a race of super-beings who possessed great size and power._

_Now plunged into total chaos, the earth suffered from the dark passions the Watchers awakened within humanity. The blissful paradise was replaced with the horrors of war, disease, destruction and death. Once fertile green pastures were now barren brown deserts. The earth's lower creatures now lived in fear of humans and preyed upon each other for food._

_When the Creator finally returned after his long absence and saw what had become of the earth, he was enraged. The Watchers who had fathered the super-beings were cast into the earth's heated core where they would remain until the end of time. The Creator was greatly disturbed by this rebellion and man's abandonment of his teachings. He went away again, leaving all of humanity at the mercy of the Watchers' superhuman offspring._

_Craving the power of their Watcher fathers, these super-beings separated themselves from their full human brothers by moving to the highest mountains of the earth. They reproduced among themselves to increase their power and eliminate any trace of human blood. They carved the earth into different territories encompassing many lands and people. Their worship was forced upon their full human brothers, over which they now governed, rewarding and punishing them at their whim._

_One of the most prosperous of these territories was located along the eastern Great Sea, made up of city states known collectively as Greece. The super-beings that ruled Greece were called Titans and their King was named Kronos. It was a dark and brutal time for the mortals living in Greece. Kronos and the Titans were eventually defeated by his youngest son Zeus and thrown into the abyss of Tartarus. Zeus was crowned King, ruled over the subordinate gods and over-saw mortal events in Greece._

_For almost five millennia, Zeus and the Olympian pantheon have over-seen events in the mortal world. Their authority now not only encompassed Greece, but the Italian peninsula, parts of Lydia and several islands in the eastern Great Sea. But that authority would soon be challenged by a darkness which existed long before them or the Titans. Its origins went back to the Watcher rebellion against the Creator. From it, had stemmed all darkness and evil, which had once encompassed the earth and would threaten to do so again._

**CHAPTER 1**

Massive trees canopied the forest in darkness allowing only slivers of moonlight to guide the robed procession to their destination and the task, which lay ahead of them. Leading the procession was a priest in a dark red robe named Cratos who regally sat atop a large gray horse. He was followed by a large wagon carrying a wooden sarcophagus, which contained the remains of, the one who would ensure the arrival of their lord and behind the wagon, following on foot, the most faithful to their cause.

A look of unwavering determination was etched on the face of Cratos as he led the procession through the shadowy forest. The monumental goal, which had eluded them for months, would finally take shape in the return of the great high priest that would prepare the way for the one true god.

Reaching the chosen spot, hidden from view by the dense, dark forest, the procession came to a halt and the ceremony of resurrection began.

A large full moon pierced gray-rimmed clouds. Marching from the forest shadows, two large men in black hooded robes, dragged two bound and gagged young women into the moon-glowed clearing. The faithful, standing in a circle, bowed their heads in homage. The two young women were forced to stand in the center. Wide-eyed with fear, the women struggled, unable to detach the firm grips on their thin arms. What place was this? The first woman followed the eyes of her captors.

On a rectangular slab, Cratos kneeled in quiet prayer over a small altar composed of dark oak planks. The first woman glanced at the second hoping to exchange hope then looked away. Watching Cratos kneel, the second woman suddenly started struggling harder than she ever did before. Both women had their gaze fixed on Cratos who now stood at the altar.

Placing a huge cedar bucket in the center of the altar, Cratos grinned at both women fighting their binds with all their strength. He kissed the edge of a long ivory bone-handle dagger. Moving in ritualistic stroll, he came to the first woman and roughly grabbed the back of her neck.

"By the powers of Dahak!" he shouted in an ear-piercing yell as he savagely slit her throat with the dagger.

The second woman tried to scream through her tight gags. Husky chokes exhaled the last of the first woman's young life. Followers of Dahak swaggered in murmured prayers. While the second woman wriggled and wept, Cratos carefully directed the severed neck over the wooden bucket filling partly with streaming blood.

He shouted to Dahak again. "May forever be his reign!"

The second woman fainted, held upright only by the strong arms of her black hooded captors. Discarding the lifeless corpse of the first woman, Cratos stepped closer, seizing the neck of his next victim and repeated the brutal ritual.

Standing by the sarcophagus, Cratos removed the wooden lid while those gathered in a circle, joined hands and began a monotone chant in unison, "POWERS OF DARKNESS...POWERS OF DEATH...RESTORE THE LIFE OF OUR GREAT HIGH PRIEST."

While the followers continued their monotone chanting, Cratos held the bucket of blood over the remains in the sarcophagus and made this request. "I call on you, powers of darkness and death, with this innocent blood, restore flesh to bones, air to shriveled lungs and beats to a long stilled heart." Cratos poured the blood over the bones in the sarcophagus until they were covered. With this task completed, Cratos took his place in the circle around the sarcophagus and joined in the chanting.

Suddenly, a strong wind moved through the forest. Trees swayed under strong gusts. Dried brown leaves from the forest ground swirled in the air. The night sky was now filled with black clouds, which blanketed the full moon leaving the forest in total darkness. Those gathered, chanted faster and louder.

The blood in the sarcophagus bubbled. A red mist rose from the bubbling blood and engulfed the sarcophagus in its entirety. Then as quickly as it began, the wind ceased, the swirling leaves returned to the ground, the trees stood silent and the clouds moved on exposing the forest to the light of the full moon once again. The red mist lifted, returning the sarcophagus to view. The chanting stopped, and all gathered now stood staring at the sarcophagus.

Two flesh-covered arms gripped the sides of the sarcophagus pulling the rest of the flesh-covered body into a sitting position. The body in the sarcophagus proceeded to stand, surveying the people gathered around him. The man was of average height. He had an impressive tan muscular form. Most would say the features of his face were attractive in a sinister way. His hair was light brown, curly and short. His eyes were hazel, his nose somewhat broad, his lips thin and a cleft in his chin. The man stepped out of the sarcophagus. Cratos stepped forward to address him.

"Welcome back Exalted High Priest Minos, I am Cratos, your brother in the order of Dahak." He handed Minos a cloak to cover his nakedness.

Taking the cloak and still surveying his surroundings, Minos' hazel eyes focused on the man before him. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Twelve summers your highness."

"And what of the Dark One? Has he come back yet?" Minos asked.

"No. Our attempts to free him have been disrupted by our enemies, a warrior woman in particular named Xena. That's why we have awakened you so we will finally be victorious."

"Xena, huh?" The high priest had a look of surprise on his face. Minos had known Xena since she was a child and the last time he had seen her was when she led the villagers of Amphipolis to victory over Cortese's army. He wondered if she would remember him. Minos had heard of her encounter with Julius Caesar and its results sending her down the path of darkness, which he always knew, was her true destiny. Now she fought for good which Minos thought was a waste. "Our enemy is strong but we are stronger and will overcome them." The gaze of his eyes hardened and filled with unwavering determination. "And when our lord arrives, with him will come a darkness no one will be able to stop."

**CHAPTER 2**

Jett stared at the man who had just entered the room from where he sat at a small wooden table. "Wow bro! You certainly have changed since your last visit."

"It's the new improved me. How do you like it?" Joxer had a huge smile plastered on his face as he strutted around the small stone room, modeling his new look for his brother.

Gone was the silly looking get-up Joxer had worn on his last visit. There was no helmet or handmade armor, which got more laughter than stares of respect and fear. A sleeve-less brown shirt replaced it, along with brown leather pants and matching boots. Even his usual pasty white skin was replaced with a nice tan that complimented his new attire.

"You really look great." Jett's eyes took in his brother's surprise transformation.

"And check this out!" Joxer's voice carried the excitement of a child as he quickly seated himself in the chair across from his brother. He rested an arm on the table and flexed a bicep. "Feel this."

Jett ran a hand over his brother's bicep. "That's some muscle tone you got there Jox. What have you been doing to get this?"

"I've been learning how to fight," Joxer replied with pride. "I now know how to use a staff as a weapon. I wish I could show you but no weapons are allowed in this place." Joxer looked around the stone walled room, its one barred window and the brawny guard who stood in silence by the door.

"I think it's great you are finally learning how to fight but why now? You better not be following in my footsteps." Jett had a stern look on his face.

"I had to learn how to fight because I am Xena's new sidekick." Joxer stuck out his chest. "I even bought a horse so we can ride side by side like a real crime-fighting duo."

"Please! You expect me to believe that!" Jett snorted. "How can you be Xena's sidekick when she already has one, the hot little blonde?"

"Because Gabrielle died two months ago." Joxer bowed his head as his mind drifted back to that tragic day. He told Jett about Xena's fight with Dahak's cult and how Gabrielle gave her own life to prevent the arrival of the one great evil.

"I am sorry Joxer," Jett said softly after he heard all the tragic details. "I know how much you loved Gabrielle and it must really hurt since you never shared your feelings with her."

"That is something I will regret for the rest of my life," Joxer said softly.

"How is Xena handling with Gabrielle's death?"

"I guess she's handling it as best she can." Joxer shrugged his shoulders. " Xena's always been so tight-lipped about that kind of stuff so it's hard to tell what she is feeling."

"You mean her best friend dies, and Xena has showed no outward grief whatsoever?" Jett had a look of shock on his face.

"I wouldn't say that...after Gabrielle fell into the lava pit, Xena collapsed in a crying heap. I had never seen her like that before...so heart-broken and lost...it really scared me," he said softly. "After that, Xena seemed to shut off her emotions and did what she had to do. She went to Poteidaia to tell Gabrielle's family about her death. I really felt sorry for her as she stood there and let them blame her for Gabrielle's death. But it didn't seem to bother her at all; it was like she agreed with the awful things they said. After that, we went to the Amazon nation. I was allowed to watch the memorial service they held for Gabrielle along with some of her other men friends who were there, like Autolycus, you remember him don't you?"

"Oh, I remember him all right," Jett replied with a touch of resentment, his thin lips twisted in a smirk.

"I thought Xena would finally open up and share the grief she had buried inside since she was surrounded by so many friends who loved Gabrielle too but no such luck. She wouldn't even open up to Hercules. And that's the way it's been the past two months." Joxer had a frown on his face as he let out a weary sigh. "Gabrielle's death is a forbidden subject where Xena is concerned so I really have no one to share my own grief with."

Joxer leaned across the table and spoke in a softer voice. "You may think this is silly, but sometimes before I go to bed at night, I talk to Gabrielle's spirit and tell her all the things I should have when she was alive. I have even told her about the big changes I have made in my life and hope it makes her proud."

"Nah, that's not silly," Jett said, shaking his head and waving a hand nonchalantly. "You know, they always did say, the dead can hear your thoughts and it probably gives Gabrielle peace of mind knowing the people she left behind are moving on with their lives." Jett firmly put a hand on one of his brother's shoulders. "Since you travel with Xena on a full time basis now, you really should try to get her to open up about her feelings. Bottling up such emotions is not healthy and in her line of work, could lead to distraction which could get you both killed."

Joxer swallowed hard and stared at his brother wide-eyed. "I can't do that!" he whined. "Gabrielle was the only person I ever knew who, despite Xena's intimidating looks, could get her to speak about unpleasant stuff." The chair creaked as Joxer leaned back against it.

"Yeah, that's probably too big a task even for the new improved you," Jett admitted. "I have been on the receiving end of Xena's warrior skills and she is definitely not someone you push into doing something."

"Xena is up to her neck with people asking for her help so that should be the perfect medicine to help her get over the sadness of losing Gabrielle. Why, in the last two months, we have taken on three warlords, two slave traders and a gang of thieves." Joxer had a smile of true pride on his face. "I am meeting Xena later today in Sestos. The town is the latest victim of some young warrior named Brontes. He and his men have been terrorizing a few towns asking for protection money."

"It certainly looks like you are finally living the hero's life you always wanted. I really am proud of you."

"Thanks." Joxer slightly bowed his head as a smile formed on his face. It really meant a lot to him to hear Jett express pride in the changes he had made in his life.

"Time's up," the guard said in a loud monotone voice from where he stood by the door.

"Well, it looks like I gotta leave." Joxer rose from his chair. "I'll come back to visit you real soon."

"Before you go, I have something I want to give you." As he stood, Jett removed a wrapped package from underneath the table where it had rested on his lap. "It was checked out before I wrapped it so you can go ahead and take it." Joxer accepted the package from his brother.

Before Joxer left the room, the two brothers embraced each other. "Now you take care of yourself," Jett ordered. "All of those baddies you are taking on can be pretty vicious. I know, because I use to be one of them."

"I will be careful," Joxer assured. They broke their brotherly embrace as the guard unlocked the door and Joxer left the prison.

When Joxer reached Otis, the chestnut brown gelding he had bought, he opened the package Jett had given him. Inside the package was a box of oatmeal cookies with a note...

**_I have been assigned to kitchen duty and made these myself! All the other prisoners loved them, so I figured I'd finally share my new talent with my brother. Enjoy!_**

**_Jett_**

Joxer cautiously bit into one of the cookies and was surprised it actually tasted good. He gave one to Otis who greedily accepted the cookie so he gave him another before mounting the horse and heading for Sestos.

Joxer was nibbling on the last oatmeal cookie when he finally reached the dirt-covered road, which led to Sestos. Joxer looked up at the sky. He had a few more hours of sunlight left and should reach Sestos before nightfall.

Singing birds could be heard throughout the forest as Otis rhythmically trotted down the road. Thick branches of trees on both sides shielded out most of the rays from the hot summer sun, which created shadows and cooled the soft breeze that blew along the road. Joxer quenched his thirst with the water he kept in a goatskin on the side of the saddle. He had not seen another soul for miles and was surprised when Otis slowly approached what appeared to be a body lying on the road. He thought the person might have been the victim of a robbery. Joxer dismounted Otis and slowly approached the form lying in the road. When he stood over the curled up form, he could see it was a young man, probably in his late teens and looked pretty battered. Covering his body was a tattered cloak. He poked him lightly with his staff. Getting no response, he kneeled by the young man's side to see if he was alive. Suddenly, the youth bolted upright, hit Joxer's arm hold the staff, knocking it from his grasp, then pulled Joxer to where his face was mere inches from his."Don't move, or ya dead!" The youth had a toothless sinister grin and a wild look in his eyes. He held a dagger in his right hand and the tip of the blade touched the skin of Joxer's throat.

"I'm not moving." Joxer tried to remain calm as he felt the dagger nicking the skin of his throat. His eyes were glued on the young man before him.

Since the cloak no longer covered the young man, Joxer could see he wore leather and some armor. On his right forearm was a large tattoo of a scorpion. Xena had told him all the warriors following Brontes had such a tattoo so the youth must be one of them. "What do you want?"

"I need your horse so I can get outta here. I had a run-in with some kickass warrior chick not far from here and I wanna be long gone before she can come after me. But she may not be so lucky when she runs into Brontes and the others. They were headed in her direction." The young warrior once again had that sinister toothless smile on his face as a snicker escaped his lips.

Joxer knew the woman the man referred to had to be Xena. And by his battered condition, she had given him a pretty good beating before he managed to escape.

"Go ahead, take the horse. Just don't kill me." One of Joxer's hands rested on the ground, which he had used to slowly scoop up as much dirt as he could.

"Sorry, but I gotta kill ya," the warrior sighed with a touch of regret. "If I let ya live, the others will think I'm goin' soft."

Before the warrior could slit his throat with the dagger, Joxer quickly threw the dirt he had collected in his hand directly into the young man's eyes.

"Ow, my eyes!" The young warrior immediately brought both hands up to his eyes to stop the burning the dirt thrown in them had caused.

Joxer had moved away from the warrior to retrieve his staff, which he now held, prepared to attack the man. Having removed some of the dirt from his eyes, restoring partial vision, the warrior stood and lunged at Joxer with the dagger. Swiftly swinging the staff, Joxer made contact with the warrior's wrist, knocking the dagger from his grasp. Joxer followed up with a smacked to his face with the brunt of the staff in a quick swing spinning him around. The young warrior was still pretty banged up from the beating Xena had given him earlier and didn't put up much of a defense against Joxer's assault. When the warrior lunged at him again, Joxer poked him hard in the stomach with the staff. As he stood doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath, Joxer viciously whacked the staff hard across his back. The young warrior howled in agony, which was quickly silenced when Joxer delivered a final swift whack to the warrior's face, knocking him into unconsciousness on the dirt covered road.

Breathing deeply, Joxer wiped the sweat from his forehead after which, he retrieved some rope from his saddle to tie up the warrior. When the man was securely bound, he hoisted him onto Otis' back. Joxer was on foot as he led Otis down the dirt road in the direction that Xena had last been seen.

**CHAPTER 3**

The sound of clashing steel broke the peaceful silence of a summer afternoon in the forest. Earlier victims of the confrontation either lay unconscious on the ground or retreated out of fear as far as their battered bodies could take them to hide safely in the dense green foliage. There were now only two combatants who continued to disturb the peaceful tranquillity. The larger of the two was a tall, muscular young warrior out to make a name for himself called Brontes. The life he had chosen had not yet scarred the handsome features of his face. He had left the army of an aging has-been warlord to form his own small band which now terrorized the villages in the area into paying for 'so-called' protection from other ruffians. But Brontes had plans that went far beyond the meager spoils collected from small villages. He wanted major conquests, which would have people trembling at the sound of his name and surpass the deeds of those of yesteryears. Brontes' opponent was one of those who he had looked up to and now wanted to outshine. As he stared at his opponent, he thought about how her defeat at his hands would secure his place in history, the warrior who took out Xena, Warrior Princess.

As her sword repeatedly clashed with her opponent's, Xena thought how much of herself at that age she saw in him, arrogant, brash, obnoxious and ambitious. For over a decade, she believed bloodshed, conquest and power would fill the hole in her heart caused by a great pain that began her journey down the dark path and earned her the title Destroyer of Nations. But three years ago, she abandoned her warlord life and now fought to protect the people who once had been her victims. The temptation to return to her former life was always there and with Gabrielle's help, she was able to tune out its dark call. But Gabrielle was dead and she now fought her inner demons and the dark forces of this world without the spirited bard.

In the past two months, Xena had kept herself busy by taking on a whole slew of baddies just like Brontes. By the cocky look etched on his face, she could tell he was already basking in the fame he dreamed of achieving once he took her out.

Brontes mightily swung his sword at Xena's neck and torso, which she astutely blocked, with her own powerful swings. On the last connection of their swords, both channeled all their energy into the swings trying to subdue the other. The clashing steel screeched and sparks flew in protests.

"You didn't think some unknown like me would give you so much trouble." Brontes pressed his sword against Xena's trying to force her back. "My advanced level of skills caught you off guard, didn't they?"

"No one would ever accuse you of lacking self confidence." Xena let out a loud cry as she shoved Brontes and his sword away from her then delivered a hard kick to the young warrior's face, rattling him a bit.

"Nice move but I am bigger, younger and stronger." Brontes came at her again, ferociously swinging his sword with his large muscular arms. The added power behind each swing threatened the grip Xena had on her sword as she blocked the slashes to her face, arms and midsection. Brontes let out a loud roar with the last powerful slash of his blade. The force behind it sawed Xena's sword in half, leaving in her hand, the hilt and jagged remnants of the blade.

"Well, it looks like the power of youth has triumphed over the experience of age," Brontes boasted with a cocky smile as he continued to viciously slash his sword at Xena, now weaponless and being backed into a large tree.

As she dodged the deadly slashes of Brontes' blade, Xena caught a quick glimpse of her chakram, which was embedded in the branch of a tree high above their heads. Earlier in their confrontation, she had thrown her chakram, which Brontes had expertly caught; a fete she had only seen Callisto do outside of herself and had to admit impressed her. Xena swiftly dodged another deadly slash of Brontes' blade, saw an opening in his defenses and delivered a hard kick to his midsection then cut his face with the jagged remnants of her sword she still held.

The big man stumbled back, wide-eyed. "You cut me, bitch!" Brontes growled as he ran the fingers of his left hand over the torn flesh of his previously smooth and flawless left cheek. He stared at the blood covering his fingers then gazed at Xena with murderous rage.

"That's gonna leave a nasty scar," Xena taunted with a wicked grin on her face. "Now you will fit right in with the rest of your warrior buddies."

Brontes let out a furious yell as he ferociously swung his sword at Xena. She ducked the deadly blow mere seconds before it could sever her head from her neck and the blade ended up deeply embedded in the trunk of the large tree directly behind her. Growling in frustration, Brontes struggled to dislodge his sword from the sturdy tree trunk. With Brontes' attention elsewhere, Xena made a move to retrieve her chakram.

"Yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi yi," she cried, while leaping into the air in the direction of the tree branch where her chakram was embedded.

When Brontes heard Xena's war cry, he turned his attention from his stuck sword to see her leap in the air in the direction of her chakram. With one mighty pull, he was able to finally free his sword. "Oh, no you don't!" he growled while leaping into the air.

Xena executed a somersault over the tree branch, reached out with a hand and pulled her chakram free. Before she had completely cleared the branch, Brontes' massive body collided with hers and the branch, breaking it from the large tree, sending all three plummeting to the ground below. One of his large hands was around her throat, tightening the grip as they descended towards the ground. She slashed at his arm with her chakram, which did little to lessen his strong grip. She made an attempt to slash at his thick neck but her efforts were cut short when they hit the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

Xena's body had absorbed most of the impact, which was intensified by Brontes' 200+ pound frame on top of her, doubling and spinning her vision. Her hold on the chakram was broken when they hit the ground and the weapon rolled away to be hidden in the thick grass. She weakly tried to remove his hand from her throat before he knocked her into unconsciousness with the brunt of his sword.

Panting heavily, Brontes stared at her unconscious face already starting to bruise from where he had hit her with the sword. "I have to give you credit, you are a pretty tough babe." He ran a finger through her hair. Brontes didn't know if Xena could hear him or not but he continued to talk to her unconscious form anyway because he was just that cocky. "I use to look up to you until you got tired of being a warlord and decided to be a hero. It made my stomach turn hearing how you now championed justice and traveled with some 'goody goody' bard chick. Some of your old warlord buddies rejoiced and I along with them, when word spread about the death of your little friend in your fight against Dahak. We thought the old Xena, the Destroyer of Nations, would return and bring death and destruction to the land again and power to all warlords." Brontes shook his head with disappointment and disgust as he continued. "Traveling with that bard made you soft and weak. And you have remained that way even after her death, what a waste. But your name still carries a lot of respect and that can help me when it is known all over Greece that I am the one who took out the warrior princess." He shifted his hulking weight atop her body. "Boy, they weren't kidding when they said how hot you looked." He stared at her unconscious face with lust in his eyes. "Before I kill you, I might as well see what it's like to make it with the warrior princess." One of his large hands had made its way under her leather skirt and now rested on her undergarment, ready to rip it off.

The brunt of Brontes' sword had knocked Xena into unconsciousness but not for very long. Keeping her eyes closed after regaining consciousness, she listened to the young warrior's diatribes. He made a big mistake when he brought up Gabrielle's death. Lying there with her eyes closed and hearing his words brought back the images of her best friend's death, which still haunted her. With the images, came all the pain, the anger, the rage that had been swelling up inside her the past two months and now was about to be unleashed.

When Xena felt Brontes' hand on her crotch, she immediately opened her eyes. His face was descending toward hers for a kiss and he was taken completely off guard when she took his nose in her mouth and bit down hard. He screamed out in pain as his body jerked atop her. One of her hands found the growing bulge in his crotch and squeezed it viciously, taking his screams up a few octaves. Letting out a yell of her own, Xena tossed Brontes' 200+ pound body off her as she quickly stood to face him. The big man was on his knees; one hand rubbing his teeth-marked nose while the other covered his injured crotch.

"I'm not some defenseless village maiden, who will be taken by force!" Xena now stood a few feet away from the kneeling and now speechless warrior upstart. "You had so much to say a few seconds ago. Did you lose your voice when I crushed your manhood in my hand?"

"I'm going to enjoy killing you bitch!" Brontes' face had reddened and a vein stood out on his large neck.

"Well, come and get me," Xena taunted with a wild look in her eyes as she increased the distance between them. "And you shouldn't need this." One of her hands had been behind her back, which she now made visible to him. In her hand was his sword, which she had retrieved, unnoticed by him. She hurled the sword at a tree where it embedded itself.

Brontes let out a loud roar as he took off from his kneeling position charging right for Xena. She issued a yell of her own when she leaped over his head. Putting the breaks on his powerful charge, he quickly turned to try again. But she had already returned to the ground and quickly delivered several hard punches to his jaw, which staggered the big man.

"Do you still think I've gone soft?" Xena delivered a hard kick to his midsection then another punch to his face. Weaving and wobbling, Brontes managed to stay on his feet. He weakly threw a punch at her. Easily dodging the feeble assault, Xena grabbed his arm and hurled him backward into a tree. Brontes slumped to the ground after his contact with the large unmovable object. "Not bad for a washed up ol' has-been wouldn't you say?" Xena asked as she stood some feet in front of him. The wild look that was in her eyes earlier now had a cold hardness to it.

Shaking his head to regain some focus, Brontes stared at Xena from his slumped position against the tree. The only evidence of their intense battle on her person was the bruise on her face where he had earlier hit her with his sword. She also showed no signs of injury from her hard impact with the ground in that earlier fall. If anything, she seemed to have grown stronger since that incident. He, on the other hand, was the worse for wear. He could feel a sting in his cheek from the torn flesh and his ribs were sore from her hard kicks. His left arm had cuts inflicted by her chakram. He leaned over to spit out blood and a few teeth her hard punches had knocked loose. The branch they had earlier dislodged from a tree was lying next to him. He grasped it firmly in his right hand when he stood to face Xena again.

"Well, the babe is tougher than you thought and you need a weapon after all," Xena stated as Brontes came at her swinging the large branch with as much force as he could muster from his battered body.

Xena ducked the first swing and delivered a hard blow to his back. She halted his next swing with a hard kick to his bruised ribs, which staggered him back. She delivered another kick, which connected hard with his right wrist, knocking the large branch from his grasp. Before the branch could hit the ground, Xena caught it in her right hand, fiercely swung it making harsh contact with Brontes' face, breaking his nose in the process. She shoved the large branch hard into the big man's stomach, pushing him back into that earlier large tree.

"You cocky punk! You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Xena hit the ground hard with the large branch she still held snapping it in two. She hurled the piece still in her hand into some bushes as she approached Brontes who only remained upright because of the tree behind him.

The big man made a feeble attempt to attack Xena, which was halted by a hard knee to his groin, slumping him back against the tree. She delivered several backhands to his once handsome face almost knocking him into unconsciousness. She grasped his large neck with a hand as she stared into his glazed over eyes.

"If my friend, whose death you rejoiced over was here, she would say you have suffered enough and want me to stop and I would have listened to her." Brontes coughed as she tightened the grip on his large neck. "But she is not among the living any more and right now, that is more of a pity for _you_." Xena formed a fist, and pulled back, ready to continue her assault on the fallen warrior.

* * *

As Joxer continued his journey down the dirt-covered road leading Otis with his bound, unconscious prisoner lying across the horse's back, he was glad he now had some friendlier company. Walking next to him, leading his own horse, was a young man named Pythias who was from the town of Sestos, which Brontes and his men had been terrorizing. Some of the town's residents had decided to venture into the forest to take on Brontes' band of terrorists. Pythias had gotten separated from the small group and was trying to find the others when he came upon Joxer. He filled Pythias in on his confrontation with the unconscious man atop his horse and now they both headed in the direction the man had said he had last seen Xena.

They had been traveling in silence when Joxer heard Xena's familiar war cry not that far ahead of them. They picked up speed and stopped when they came to a partial clearing just some distance from the dirt-covered road. Joxer spotted Argo standing just on the outskirts of the clearing. He saw Xena standing in front of a large tree and she appeared to be pummeling unmercifully a warrior slumped against the tree.

"Stay here Pythias." Holding his staff firmly in his right hand, Joxer took off in the direction of the clearing.

As he ran towards Xena, Joxer saw the unconscious bodies of warriors lying in the grass. They must be some of Brontes' men he thought. And the big man slumped unconscious against the large tree, who Xena continued to pummel, must be their leader Brontes.

Joxer thought Xena was beating a dead man because he looked to be in such bad shape. The tough warrior was reduced to a broken heap as Xena continued to pound his blood-covered face. When Joxer stood a few feet away from the two, he could see movement in the fallen warrior's chest indicating he was still alive but he wouldn't be much longer if Xena continued her vicious assault on him.

"Brontes is out cold, Xena. You can stop hitting him."

"Back off Joxer!"

The tone of her voice somewhat frightened him but if he didn't stop her, she would surely end the man's life.

"Xena, you could kill him."

She ignored Joxer's words as she continued to pummel the fallen man's face.

Joxer took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. Firmly holding the staff, he approached Xena and swung the staff at the back of her head. But before the staff could make contact with her head, Xena grasped the end firmly in her right hand as she turned to face Joxer. The hard look in her eyes somewhat frightened him. She viciously yanked the staff from his grasp and threw it some distance from them.

Joxer was very scared now and tried not to voice it when he spoke. "You left me no choice Xena. Brontes is unconscious but you seem ready to kill him anyway." Xena silently stood there staring at him with a hard look. "We have to take him to Sestos and turn him over to the magistrate." Joxer made a move towards Brontes which Xena halted by roughly grabbing one of his arms.

"Taking him to Sestos will only delay the inevitable which I can take care of right here."

"You don't know that Xena." A chill went down Joxer's spine upon hearing her response. "Brontes deserves a trial."

"Brontes deserves death!" she snapped. "He's never going to change. I know, I use to be just like him and in many ways still am."

"You are not like Brontes anymore. You have changed."

"Have I really?" There was a wicked gleam in her eyes, which bore into Joxer. "Now leave me so I can finish what I started." Xena turned her attention to Brontes once again.

"But Xena..."

That was all Joxer was able to say before Xena grabbed him by the throat with her left hand covered in Brontes' blood. _"Are you deaf!"_ she yelled as she backhanded him across the face, leaving a smear of the fallen man's blood on one of his cheeks. _"Go away!"_ She hurled him some distance from her. He landed on the grass with a resounding thud. Xena spotted her chakram in the grass and retrieved it before getting back to Brontes.

She held the chakram in her right hand, poised to viciously slice the large neck of the unconscious man, which would put a quick end to his life, when she heard a voice in her head. _"Promise me Xena, if I die, you will not become a monster again."_ Xena stopped the approach of her chakram towards Brontes' throat as she shook her head to clear the voice from her mind. When she no longer heard the voice, she went for the unconscious man's throat with her chakram again. Once more, she heard the voice repeat that same phrase continuously in her head.

"Gabrielle," she whispered. Xena suddenly felt light-headed and leaned an arm against the tree on which Brontes was slumped against. She leaned against the tree a few moments more before hooking the chakram on her waist and standing up straight. She looked at her hands, which were covered in blood. She looked at Brontes, slumped unconscious against the tree in a bloody heap. Then she looked to where she had thrown Joxer. He sat in the grass with a young man kneeling by his side. His neck and face were smeared with Brontes' blood where she had grabbed and smacked him. A trickle of blood fell from one of his nostrils. Had she hit him that hard?

"What's happening to me?" she asked softly while looking around her. "I've gpt to get out of here." She let out a loud cry as she ran towards Argo, did a somersault in the air and landed on the mare's back. She let out another yell as she hit the mare's sides with her boots urging the horse to take off quickly.

"Xena wait! Don't leave!" Joxer yelled as Pythias was helping him to his feet. Both men watched as Xena quickly rode by them and headed down the dirt road leaving a cloud of dust behind her.

**CHAPTER 4**

Faster and faster Argo galloped at Xena's insistent urgings. She hoped the faster they went the dark images now clouding her mind would disappear but they didn't. The images, which had haunted her sleep these last two months, were now here, in her waking hours. She saw Gabrielle's face as she stood embracing Hope then she fell into the lava pit. Xena now had a view inside the fiery pit and heard Gabrielle cry out her name one last time before a ball of fire clouded her from sight forever. Xena tightly closed her eyes as tears formed around the edges. When she opened her eyes, she saw the grassy clearing she had just left. She saw Brontes' bloodied, pulverized face and battered body. She also saw Joxer whose face was covered in blood as he looked at her in fear. Xena once again heard Gabrielle's voice begging her not to become a monster. Tightly closing her eyes, she urged Argo to go even faster.

Argo had been galloping at top speed for some time now, so her golden body was soaked with sweat. Not wanting Argo to collapse from exhaustion in the summer heat, Xena slowed her down and eventually brought her to a stop where the road made a flowing river visible to view.

Xena dismounted Argo, took hold of her reins and led her down to the river's edge. The mare greedily lapped the water to quench her thirst. As she watched Argo find relief from the summer heat in the cool waters of the river, Xena wished she could find relief from the sweltering anger she felt within.

Brontes' talk of Gabrielle's death brought to the surface all the pain, anger and fear she had buried within her the last two months. She wondered if she would ever be able to contain it again. There was a large uprooted tree lying near the river, which Xena went to, leaned her arms against it, and bowed her head.

"Why did you do it Gabrielle?" she whispered. "Why did you have to die?" she said in a low voice. "WHHHHHHHHHY?" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she raised her head to the heavens. Her voice echoing through the forest, shattering the silence of the late afternoon.

"I was the one who was suppose to die not _you_ !" she screamed as she began pounding her fists on the fallen tree before her. "You could have handled my death. You were always the stronger one." She pounded her fists harder against the fallen tree, its rough bark slicing her hands. "You were my soul, my better half and when you died, all the good in my life went with you." With her last words, she collapsed on the ground in a sobbing heap as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

It was the first time she had cried since that tragic day in Dahak's temple two months ago. Since that day, she had buried her grief deep inside and appeared as sturdy as a rock. She had refused to share her feelings with Joxer or the others that mourned Gabrielle's passing.

Xena had chosen to go on with her life by burying herself in the good she started with Gabrielle. But her heart was not in it anymore and it was starting to show. When she dug deep within her soul, she could not find any of the good she learned from Gabrielle but only the demons of her pasts and it scared her.

What she feared most and had tried to prevent for the past two months had happened that day. The pain, anger and rage had slipped through the wall she had built up and along with them, her dark self. Brontes may have been a warrior but he was unconscious and completely defenseless when she tried to end his life. The next time, it may not be a warrior but some poor, defenseless villager. And what about Joxer? He had been with her the whole time during the bumpy journey the past two months - Dahak's temple, Poteidaia, the Amazon nation, all her bad moods, the deafening silence and now this. Joxer had made changes in his life that would have made Gabrielle proud but she would not be proud of the behavior of her best friend.

Xena got up from where she laid by the fallen tree, went down to the flowing river and knelt by its edge. She rubbed her hands in the cool water, washing away Brontes' blood and also her own thanks to the pounding her hands had received on the rough bark of the fallen tree. She splashed some water on her face and ran her wet fingers through her hair. With her focus so shattered and the demons of her past threatening to take control again, Xena knew she could no longer continue the good she started with Gabrielle without putting innocent people at risk. Maybe if she went somewhere that had always brought her peace, she could find her focus again and continue the good like Gabrielle would have wanted. But first, she had to find Joxer. She owed him an apology and she wouldn't blame him if he wanted nothing to do with her again but she was determined to speak her peace. Xena mounted Argo who began a slow trot down the dirt road. She figured Joxer would take Brontes to Sestos so that's where she headed.

* * *

An orange red hue painted the sky as day bowed to the coming night. Finally arriving in Sestos, Xena brought Argo to a stop outside a small stone structure with barred windows, dismounted and went inside. She immediately noticed the jail cells which had been empty that morning when she spoke with Cadmus, the town magistrate, were now filled with the surviving members of Brontes' gang.

Battered and bruised, they gazed at her with hatred as their minds recalled their disastrous confrontation with her earlier that day. In a cell by himself, lay Brontes on a mattress of hay. Xena slowly approached his cell to get a better look at him. His swollen pulverized face was covered in bandages and one of his arms was in a sling. His breathing was labored, as he appeared to be in a deep sleep.

"Despite the beating you gave him, he's gonna live," a voice said with a touch of disappointment from the other side of the room.

Xena quickly turned to see who had spoken. At a desk piled high with a stack of parchment sheets, sat a young man. As Xena walked over to the desk, she immediately recognized the man as the one she had seen that afternoon kneeling by Joxer's side when she abruptly took off.

"I know Joxer will be glad to see you, Xena. He has been filled with worry ever since you took off like you did." There was a look of anger on the young man's face with his last statement. "My name is Pythias," he said when she stood on the other side of the desk.

"Where can I find Joxer now?" Xena ignored the young man's anger that was clearly directed at her after what he saw her do to Joxer that afternoon.

"Cadmus took him to Chloe's Inn and Tavern to celebrate the capture of Brontes and his gang."

"Thanks," Xena said softly as she turned to leave the jail.

"Joxer is certainly more understanding than me," Pythias said with a slightly raised voice to Xena's departing form. "You may want to wallop me after you hear what I say but I don't care."

Xena stopped dead in her tracks and turned to stare at Pythias.

"Just because you are some hot shot hero doesn't give you the right to slap people around, especially those you claim to be your friends."

Xena came back over to the desk and stood with her hands leaning on it. Despite what he had earlier said about not caring if Xena hit him for his comments, Pythias had a look of fear on his face as he stared at her.

"You're right. My behavior was inexcusable and I hope when Joxer hears my apology, he can find it in his heart to forgive me." She then left the jail, headed for Chloe's Inn and Tavern.

Chloe's was filled with many residents of Sestos celebrating the capture of Brontes and his gang. Xena scanned the gathered multitude looking for Joxer.

"Xena! I'm glad you finally got here," Cadmus bellowed as he stumbled towards her, clearly drunk from celebrating.

"I was told Joxer was here with you, where is he?" Xena did her best to ignore Cadmus' ale laden breath.

"For some reason, he didn't feel much like celebratin' so he went to the room we set aside for him upstairs," Cadmus replied, after which he let out a loud burp. "You're gonna stay and celebrate with us aren't you?" He grabbed one of her arms to halt her departure.

"Maybe later, but first I must speak with Joxer." Xena gently removed her arm from his grasp.

"Well, his room is at the top of the stairs, on your right," Cadmus said after which he collapsed in a chair directly behind him.

Xena left the gathering and headed up the wooden stairs. When she stood outside the door of Joxer's room, she took a deep breath before hesitantly knocking on it.

"Who is it?" Joxer asked from inside the room.

"It's me...Xena. May I come in?"

She heard him unlock the door, then open it, standing just on the other side as she walked into the room. After he closed the door, Joxer stood next to the bed near the door while Xena stood next to a small table in the room. His face and neck were clean of the blood smears. No bruise or mark was on his cheek from where he had earlier received one of her hard backhands, which greatly relieved Xena.

"Joxer, I am so sorry I hit you. I was angry with Brontes, then I took it out on you. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"My head has been smacked around so many times from me falling over my own feet, so no, you didn't hurt me," Joxer said with a slight chuckle. "I am new to this hero stuff and should not have interfered. You have a lot more experience and knew what you were doing."

"That's where you are wrong Joxer. I lost sight of what I was suppose to be doing and would have committed cold blooded murder if you hadn't arrived when you did."

Joxer was truly surprised by Xena's admission. "You may have wanted to kill Brontes but you didn't and that is the most important thing," he said. "Ya know, when I was talking to Jett about you earlier today, he said something like this could happen. You hide your feelings about Gabrielle's death…you won't talk about them with me or anyone else…and then there's the sleepless nights, it's really not..."

"I didn't come here for a psycho-analysis Joxer," Xena angrily interjected. "I only came here to express how truly sorry I am for hitting you, now I'm leaving." She headed past Joxer for the door.

"Xena wait, don't leave." Joxer grabbed one of her arms, realized whose arm he had grabbed and quickly let her go. "Please stay. I promise not to do any more analyzing."

Xena halted her approach towards the door and went to stand by the only window in Joxer's room and gazed out at the rolling hills in the distance outside of Sestos. "I have to go away for awhile Joxer," she said wearily. "My actions this afternoon made me realize my focus to continue the good I started with Gabrielle has been smashed to pieces. I have to find a way to regain that focus, if that is at all possible."

"Where will you go?" Joxer softly asked.

"I was thinking of going home to Amphipolis," Xena replied as she turned to face him. "I was always able to find peace, a sense of calmness there and that is just what I need to regain my focus again."

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"

"I don't mind. But I don't know why after the way I have treated you."

"Friends aren't just there in good times Xena. The real test is sticking it out through the bad times."

Xena walked over to stand in front of Joxer. "Thanks." Her lips transformed into a faint smile as she put a hand on one of his shoulders. "I want to get to Amphipolis within the week so we should leave tomorrow."

"Can't we stay a couple more days?" Joxer pleaded. "The people of Sestos are so grateful you freed their village from Brontes' terror, they want to throw a banquet in your honor tomorrow."

Xena let out a weary groan. "You know how I hate that kind of stuff Joxer."

"I know you do, but it would mean so much to the people of Sestos to show their thanks in some small way. They even have a room ready for you across the hall from mine."

"All right, I will stay the next couple days, but then we leave for Amphipolis."

"That's all I'm asking," Joxer said with a smile. "You look tired, why don't you go to your room and I will have a barmaid bring some food up to you."

"That's okay Joxer, I'm not hungry. I would like to go to my room but I have to get Argo settled in the stables first."

"I can do that. You go ahead to your room and get some rest."

"I really don't deserve a friend like you Joxer." She gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze before quietly leaving his room and heading for hers across the hall.

After Xena's departure, Joxer left his room and headed out of the tavern to get Argo settled in the town's stables. While he was removing the saddle from Argo's back and settling her in the stall next to Otis', he decided when they reached Amphipolis, he would speak to Xena's mother privately about her mental state these past two months. He knew Xena really needed to unburden herself of all the pent-up emotions she had been holding in since Gabrielle's death. Earlier events of that day re-enforced what he had told his brother about him clearly not being the person who could get Xena to deal with her grief and pain. He now believed Cyrene was the one person who could do just that.

**CHAPTER 5**

It had been one month since the successful resurrection of exalted high priest Minos. And during that month, Minos orchestrated a plan to free his dark lord from his fiery prison without interference from their enemies. Everything was done with the utmost discretion. Followers had roamed throughout Greece collecting people to be used for sacrifices to free Dahak. The disappearances of these people could not draw attention, so only those with no family connections were chosen, the village beggar, the homeless orphan, the stranger in town, the shunned prostitute. These people could disappear and no one would care enough to ask questions.

When enough sacrifices had been collected, Minos gathered the followers on the isle of Thera, near the volcanic mountains called Santorini. In the past few weeks, there had been enough small eruptions to frighten the isle's resident into leaving. This left the isle deserted and the perfect place to hold the arrival ceremony for Dahak.

The gathering took place at a temple discovered by Minos in the island's mountains. It was abandoned to ruin long ago due to the volatility of its location in the volcanic mountain range. The once white marble was now gray due to volcanic ash and along the floor was a huge crack, which almost divided the temple in two. The condition of the temple was of little concern to those gathered. All that mattered was the triumphant return of their dark lord without interruptions from their enemies.

As the blood red-orange sun bowed to the darkness of the coming night, the ceremony for the arrival of Dahak began. Large drums belted out a rhythmic beat to celebrate the arrival of their lord as scantily clad, masked girls danced erotically about the hall. The light from the torches throughout the temple glistened off their exposed flesh adding to the sensuality of their dance. As the dancing continued, followers gathered in red hooded robes, which seemed the color of blood when struck by the illumination of the torches.

Standing center stage, in front of the multitude and wearing a black robe was Minos. On his face was etched a sinister smile of triumph. His month of hard work was finally coming to fruition in this ceremony that would free Dahak from his prison. With his arrival, the world would enter an age of darkness, which would bless the faithful and smite their enemies. Minos raised his arms to announce the start of the ceremony. The drums and dancing ceased as all eyes fell on him.

"My brothers and sisters, the sweat of our hard work this past month will finally take form with the coming of our lord. Bring forth the sacrifices."

Two tall beefy men in red hooded robes opened the door to a cage covered wagon sitting inside the large hall and ushered out fifty sacrifices consisting of men, women and children. After a month of captivity, all were a bit thin, in rags with their hands bound in front of them. The women in the group screamed in fear and cried while children with dirty tear stained faces cried out for their long dead parents. Some of the men were gaunt, frail beggars who bowed their heads and accepted their fate, while those with a little fight left in them tried to break free but were beaten into submission by their robed captors and dragged along to the dark fate which awaited them.

As the sacrifices were assembled before Dahak's followers, Minos gazed on them with a comforting smile as he addressed them. "You people should not be frightened by death. You should feel honored your innocent blood will sanctify the arrival of the true master of this world."

As the followers bowed their heads, Minos raised his head towards the temple's ceiling and called on the dark forces of this world. "Powers of darkness, we, the humble servants of Dahak, call on you to use our bodies as vessels to praise the Dark One and sanctify this holy ground."

Suddenly, a strong howling wind moved through the temple causing the torches to flicker and some to be extinguished. Some of the intended sacrifices screamed in fear. The strong wind swirled around all in the temple for a moment then dissolved.

Minos lowered his head and pulled back the hood of his robe exposing his face and fiery red eyes. "Let the sacrifices begin!" he bellowed with insidious glee to those gathered in front of him.

Followers raised their bowed heads and pulled down the hoods of their robes revealing fiery red eyes, which matched those of Minos. From the sleeves of their robes, each retrieved a dagger and went for the bound people before them. The scene, which followed, was sheer terror. Some captives screamed. Some ran for their lives only to be caught by followers overtaken by the powers of darkness and bloodlust. That dark night, fifty men, women and children had their throats cut open and their lives' blood spilled to free Dahak from his fiery prison. Streaks of blood marred the faces of Dahak's faithful, covered their hands and deepened the color of the red robes they wore. The massive amount of spilt blood covered the entire floor of the temple's main hall, even filling the crack, which ran the floor's length.

As the spilt blood filled the crack in the floor, the temple shook from the eruptions of nearby volcanoes. Loosened stones fell from the ceiling and the ceremony's participants had to run for safety. The crack in the temple floor expanded, exposing lava boiling just below the surface. As the temple continued to shake, the boiling lava increased in its intensity, catapulting a huge lava ball from its depths, which landed on the temple floor. Abruptly, the temple stopped shaking, the crack in the floor closed and all was quiet. No longer fearful of falling stones, the followers stepped from their hiding places to inspect the scene.

The huge orange-red lava ball gave off a light of its own in the now dimly lit temple. It also generated an unbearable heat, which kept those gathered at a distance. The fiery ball began to pulsate, mesmerizing all that gazed on it. As the pulsating increased in intensity, the lava ball grew brighter forcing all gathered to shield their eyes. Blood staining the temple floor was drawn to the large ball like lead to a magnet and soon the floor was as it had been before the bloody massacre. Now with a bright red hue caused by the absorption of blood, the large ball continued to pulsate and emit a blinding glow as it began to shrink in size, taking on a form, which appeared human. Soon after, the pulsating stopped and the glow dimmed to non-existence. When everyone unshielded their eyes, there appeared to be a man standing before them with his eyes closed. He was very tall, bald, with greenish brown scaly skin which covered his slender muscular body. When he opened his eyes, they were yellow in color with red slits instead of black round pupils.

"Welcome back lord Dahak." Minos fell to his knees and bowed before the being in front of him. The others gathered mimicked Minos' movements.

Dahak gazed upon all those before him until finally focusing on the exalted high priest. "Arise Minos," he said in a deep raspy voice.

Minos did as ordered. When he stood facing Dahak, he took the black hooded cloak he held in his hands and covered his dark lord with it. Minos turned to face the multitude before him. "Lord Dahak is proud of tonight's triumph but now he must meditate. He wants you to remain here and celebrate his glorious return."

Those gathered rose from their kneeling positions and shouted in unison, "GLORY TO DAHAK! GLORY TO OUR LORD!" The music began again, followed by dance of celebration. Minos and Dahak left the festivities and proceeded to a small room off the main hall of the temple.

Once inside the small room, Dahak walked around, running his scaly hands over his arms and chest covered by the black cloak. "It feels so good to have a body again," he said in a pleased raspy voice. Minos smiled as he gazed at his dark lord who reveled in the feel of the stone floor against feet and the material of the cloak against his body. There was a clouded old mirror hanging on a wall, in front of which Dahak now stood.

"Forgive me Dark One, I forgot to have one of the faithful remove that before your arrival."

"It's all right," Dahak assured. "I usually don't like to see myself when I am in this state but after so many years without a body, I am just relieved to be flesh again." He was still gazing at the reflection of his serpent-like face in the old mirror. "Has there been any news about Hope?" His gaze was now fixed on his closest confidant.

"No, my lord. She must be dead," Minos softly replied.

"She is not dead," Dahak firmly stated. "I can feel her life-force. Continue the search until she is found."

"Yes my lord. Anything else?"

"Now that I am back, we can set about freeing the others. With their legions and the faithful, I will establish my kingdom again which will sweep the earth bringing death and destruction to those who stand in the way."

"It shall be as you wish Dark One," Minos stated with a sinister smile. He left the small room and let his dark lord meditate.

**CHAPTER 6**

Castor had chosen to live alone, secluded in the dark forest. This was his own self-imposed punishment to atone for the horrible crimes he had committed in the past. But about three months ago, he was given a reprieve when a mysterious young woman walked out of the forest and into his life...

_It was a stormy, rainy night and Castor was bundled up in his bed when he heard frantic knocking at his cottage door. When he went to the door and opened it, a small woman in a red robe drenched to the bone collapsed in his arms unconscious. He carried her to his bed then stoked the fire to build heat. He returned to the woman lying on the bed to get a better look at her. Her hair was the color of fire. Her skin was as white as snow and ice cold to the touch. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to know she was still alive. When he began to remove her wet clothing, he discovered she was in the advance stages of pregnancy. He bundled her up in his bed while he tried to sleep in a chair by the fire._

_At daybreak, Castor was awakened by the woman's screams of pain. When he tried to approach her, she looked at him with fear and screamed, "Stay away from me! Don't you dare touch me!" She clutched her swollen abdomen and screamed as her body was hit with another pain._

_Castor stopped his approach towards the bed. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you," he said calmly. "My name is Castor. You collapsed on my doorstep last night and I took you into my cottage." Castor began to slowly approach the bed. "That pain you are feeling probably means your baby will be born soon."_

_"Don't come any closer!" the woman yelled. She doubled over in pain on the bed. "Oh, it hurts so much," she groaned as she began to cry._

_Castor was only a few feet from the bed. "Your baby is coming and you are obviously very scared." He had slowly started moving again and now stood at the foot of the bed. "I do have some experience delivering babies so let me help you." When the woman didn't answer him, Castor came around to the side of the bed. The woman had her back to him and was crying. Castor sat on the bed and gently touched her shoulder._

_"Please help me," she whispered in a soft voice._

_Castor quickly went about preparing what he would need for the delivery. The woman was in tremendous pain and very frightened so Castor did his best to calm her down so she could follow his instructions on bringing her baby into the world. It was a hard delivery but the baby was finally born, took its first breaths and began to cry. Castor wrapped the small form in a blanket and handed it to its mother. She was exhausted but eagerly accepted the small bundle. The baby had a full head of curly auburn hair. Its face looked so innocent, the makings of eyebrows, blue eyes like all newborns, a small button nose and a bow shaped mouth. Its skin was rosy in color and stood out in stark contrast to the white blanket in which it was wrapped. The mother carefully unwrapped the blanket to check the sex of the baby. She cried tears of joy when she saw it was a girl. She looked into the baby's small face and said, "I will call you Phaedra."_

_"That's a pretty name," Castor said._

_"It means bright one and she certainly is the light in my life," the woman said while smiling down at the baby's tiny face._

_Castor smiled at the scene before him. "I know your daughter's name, now can you tell me yours?"_

_"My name is Hope," she replied, not taking her eyes off the bundle in her arms._

_After Phaedra's birth, Castor had many questions for Hope. Why was she wandering in the forest in her delicate condition? Where was she from? Did she have any family who would be looking for her? Castor figured he'd let Hope tell her story in her own time. But that quickly changed when he saw how fast baby Phaedra was growing. One week after her birth, she was the age of a toddler! Hope was reluctant to tell him anything but his persistence finally wore her down. She told him her father was a god making her a demigoddess. She went on to tell him baby Phaedra's father was a god as well. Hope had barely survived a terrible accident, which killed all the others she was traveling with and now needed a place where she and her child could stay until she figured out what they would do next._

_Castor wasn't Greek, but he was quite familiar with the stories detailing the escapades of their gods so Hope's story about her connection to them gave a valid explanation for Phaedra's rapid growth. He knew there was a great story behind Hope's mysterious journey through the forest but decided not to push for more details at the moment. It was obviously a very traumatic experience and whatever had happened would be revealed when she was ready and not before. She and Phaedra were welcome to stay with him as long as they liked. Besides, he had forgotten what it was like to be around other people and it felt good._

_As the pair's stay turned into weeks, Castor could clearly see Hope truly adored Phaedra. She doted on the little girl constantly. She was grateful for what he had done for her and Phaedra but she kept her distance from him. When Castor insisted she do chores around the cottage, Hope was offended and thought such duties beneath her. She grudgingly did the chores but used her godly powers to speed them along which greatly amused Castor._

_Hope had an icy exterior in regards to Castor, but Phaedra was the complete opposite of her mother. She seemed to adore Castor right from the start. She was a very warm and loving child. She was always laughing and smiling. She spent the days with him as he gathered vegetables from the garden. She even accompanied him when he went fishing or hunting for rabbit or the occasional deer. At night, he told her stories of faraway lands, scary monsters and brave heroes, which truly delighted the little girl._

_Castor knew despite her icy exterior, Hope had some warmth buried deep inside; after all, she showed this side to little Phaedra. He set about bringing this warmth to the surface permanently. He brought her wildflowers from the forest, which she seemed to appreciate. He prepared dishes from his youth for dinner, which she actually enjoyed. He got her to accompany him and Phaedra during their walks in the forest. As Castor watched Hope, it was like she was discovering the world around her for the first time. She was truly awestruck by the beauty of the forest, the different trees, and the flowers, the animals and birds. It took Castor only a month to have Hope smiling and laughing as much as Phaedra._

_By the end of their second month together, Castor started to feel like the little threesome was a true family. Phaedra was still growing rapidly and now was the size of a child at age eight. The young girl had a tremendous appetite. Castor was amazed how someone so small could eat so much food. She was a very bright and inquisitive girl who learned to read and write at a phenomenal rate. At her young age, she already displayed a tremendous gift for writing and was quite the storyteller as well. Phaedra was not as comfortable with her godly powers as her mother was. She seemed to have no interest when Hope tried to get her to sharpen them with practice. Both mother and daughter possessed culinary skills. Hope now prepared the meals and Phaedra would help. Castor enjoyed watching mother and daughter together and couldn't dismiss the feeling that their roles sometimes seemed reversed._

_The time Castor spent with Hope was the first meaningful relationship he had with a woman. All his past experiences had been visits to brothels culminating with lust-filled physical acts which left him feeling empty. Hope was the first woman who captured his interest with talk alone. At first, she was very quiet, but curiosity for the world around her spurred her to seek answers for the questions she held within. She had a genuine fascination with people in general, their relationships and emotions, especially love._

_One day, Hope asked Castor why someone with his warmth was living alone. Castor had never shared the reason for his solitude in the forest with anyone but felt comfortable enough with Hope to share his past. Castor was born in Egypt. His father was personal physician to the Pharaoh, himself. When he was twelve, his father was framed in an assassination attempt on the Pharaoh involving poison and was executed. His mother committed suicide while Castor and his siblings were sold into slavery. Castor ended up in Greece and was bought by an unscrupulous spice merchant named Theseus. Castor had been a slave for three years when he made his escape after a rival merchant killed Theseus. Castor picked up some dark talents while enslaved to Theseus and over the next three years, wandered from town to town, stealing and running cons to support himself._

_When he got to see first hand an attack on a town by an army, Castor decided the warrior's life was for him. Castor was big, strong, eager and capable of following orders so he was quickly taken into the army. At first, Castor was a little apprehensive when he found out the army's commander was a woman and her name was Xena. But that quickly changed after he heard about her dark exploits and saw her in action on the battlefield. Her taste for blood was so contagious; it engulfed all that followed her into battle. And it certainly boosted his confidence to know she had Ares', the God of War himself, personal backing. When Castor was a slave to Theseus, the merchant had a lot of dealings with warlords who had acquired wealth from the villages they attacked and pillaged. All had claimed allegiance to Ares. Castor had always been impressed that allegiance to a god could bring unfathomable wealth and now he would share in such treasures being a warrior in Xena's Ares-backed army._

_Castor's service in Xena's army was bloody and glorious. He killed many men and their deaths always seemed to strengthen him like his body absorbed their souls. He got more thrills from the kill than the spoils that were found in conquered towns. But Castor lost that thrill when he participated in the attack on a little village called Cirra. The army deviated from the policy of leaving women and children unharmed. During the attack, a fire broke out killing every living soul in the village. The deaths of people cowering in their burning homes made Castor finally question the life he had chosen for himself. He also thought about the families of all the men he had killed during his years as a warrior---their widowed wives and their fatherless children, what became of them? He thought about his dead parents and how heart-broken they would be over the life he had chosen for himself. After the attack on Cirra, Castor left Xena's army, retreated to the solitude of the woods and vowed to never pick up a sword again. For years, he remained in the woods alone, with little human contact, until the chance meeting with Hope._

_It felt good for Castor to finally share the secrets of his past with someone. Hope did not judge him or view him with disgust after she heard the heinous acts he had committed. He was surprised by the hostility she seemed to show towards Xena, a woman she had never met. Hope told Castor what happened in Cirra wasn't his fault. The real blame lay at the feet of the army's commander - Xena. She had given the order to attack the village so anything that happened whether intentional or not was her responsibility. Castor didn't feel Xena should shoulder all of the blame for Cirra but didn't argue with her. He had never seen Hope so agitated over the mention of another's name before. Hope reassured him that he was a good person because the incident in Cirra opened his eyes to the wrong he was doing and he immediately changed his life thereafter._

_As the weeks past, Castor grew closer to Hope. There were still so many things about her he didn't know but he felt he knew enough. Castor believed fate had brought Hope into his life to show him he no longer had to punish himself for his past. He could have a life just like other people. He could love and be loved for he did love Hope and thought she felt the same for him. That's why he was surprised when almost three months to the day of arriving on his doorstep she announced she was leaving and never coming back..._

As Castor relived the past three months of his life, he felt his heart breaking as he sat at the table and watched Hope prepare the last meal they would share together, for she was leaving tomorrow morning to parts unknown. He looked at Phaedra, now twelve, who sat at the table and watched her mother too. Normally she would be helping her mother prepare the meal but her heart just wasn't up to it that night. Phaedra was also disappointed her mother had chosen to leave her in Castor's care and not take her wherever she was going. When the meal was ready, Hope joined Castor and Phaedra around the table. All three sat in silence and picked at the food on their plates. Someone had to break the deafening tension in the room so Castor decided it would be him.

"Why won't you tell me the real reason you have to leave?"

"After everything Castor has done for us, you do owe him that much mother," Phaedra added.

"I told you all I am able to Castor. And I thought you understood my reasons for leaving after the long talk we had yesterday Phaedra."

"I listened to your reasons but I still don't understand why you have to leave," Phaedra replied. "I think the three of us could put our heads together and come up with another way to handle the situation that would keep us all together."

"I have gone over the situation in my head countless times...my leaving is the only solution," Hope firmly stated.

"Since your mind is definitely made up, I won't say another word." Phaedra's mouth was twisted in a sad frown as she fought back tears that threatened to pour from her eyes any moment. "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought." The girl got up from the table and quickly departed through the cottage door.

Castor had been sitting back watching the exchange between mother and daughter. When Phaedra left the cottage, Castor decided to forge ahead with the subject on everyone's minds.

"I know you haven't told Phaedra and I the entire reason for you leaving but I was able to figure out it has something to do with the gods. Which one, your father, Phaedra's or both?"

Hope sighed. She knew Castor was having a hard time accepting her decision to leave, so she decided to answer this question.

"Yes Castor, it does involve the gods, my father to be exact. That's why my leaving is the best solution to the problem. You know there are things about me and Phaedra I haven't shared and you chose not to pry and I thank you for that." Hope had a faraway look in her eyes as she continued to speak. "My father has people, his devoted followers, who won't stop looking for me and Phaedra." She now stared into Castor's eyes with a concerned look on her face. "If I stay here, they will find us and that would mean death for you. If I go to them, once they have me, they will forget about the child and she will be safe."

"If these people are that dangerous, won't deceiving them about Phaedra put your life in jeopardy too?"

"They won't kill me Castor. I have a great purpose that I must fulfill for them," Hope replied with a touch of sadness in her voice. "My father is a powerful god. If you go up against him, you will surely die and I can't let that happen." Hope reached across the table and held Castor's face in her hands. "You must accept it when I say my leaving is the only choice we have."

His concern for her safety was somewhat lessened with her reassurance that her father would not hurt her but he couldn't deny the emptiness which would come to his heart when she left. Castor had only known Hope for three months, but knew once her mind was made up, there would be no altering it.

"Well, if I can't change your mind, I guess I have to accept your decision," Castor said in a defeated tone. He rose from the table and left the cottage to join Phaedra.

After Castor left, Hope rose from the table to clear up the leftovers of their dinner. As she went about her tasks, she thought about her life over the past three months. In her short existence, it was the only time her life wasn't consumed with fulfilling her father's dark plans. She had spent time with a person, a mortal, and not viewed him, as a sacrifice needed to free her father. Castor was her equal and not an inferior whose life she had any right to end. Hope wished she could open up to him about the dark events of her short life like he had done with her but they were still too fresh in her mind and with the discovery of a conscience brought her shame.

Hope finally understood what love was. She had learned about the love between a mother and child before and after Phaedra's birth. Castor had taught her about the love between a man and a woman. The only experience she had ever had with any male had been Ares. Neither had felt any love or passion for the other. Hope was fulfilling her part in her father's dark plans and Ares was protecting his immortality. She was quite surprised when Castor had revealed his past admiration for the war god and had thought about telling him Ares was Phaedra's father but decided against it. Revealing Phaedra's paternity would have only led to him asking more questions for which Hope would not have been able to answer.

Hope and Castor had never shared their love for each other physically but they had opened up their minds and hearts to one another. She had shared as much as she could with him, the only other person being Phaedra. Hope's stay at Castor's secluded cottage had made her forget her father's dark purposes for herself and her child. She had found a way to make sure Phaedra was useless in his dark plans. Hope had tried to make up for her past misdeeds with a brand new life for Phaedra and her leaving would secure that.

Over the last week, Hope had felt a dark presence slowly take shape in her mind. It was Dahak! Her father had somehow entered the world without her assistance. The feeling of this dark presence grew stronger with each passing day. Hope knew her father would feel her life force and send his devoted followers to search for her. They couldn't be allowed to locate the cottage, it would mean certain death for Castor. And if her father ever discovered what became of The Destroyer, there was no telling what he would do. Hope's few months of living like a mortal were sadly over. When she thought about the acts her father would order her to commit and their effects on her newly discovered conscience, she could no longer hold back the tears and let them flow freely down her cheeks.

* * *

At daybreak, all three occupants of the tiny cottage awoke to their final morning together. Hope packed the few belongings she had accumulated in her three-month stay at the cottage. Castor and Phaedra busied themselves preparing food for the journey, which lay ahead of her. Castor had some money, which he gladly gave her. There was a village on the outskirts of the forest where Hope could buy a horse, which would ease the rest of her journey.

When Hope was ready to leave, all three gathered outside the cottage for a teary good-bye. They first shared a group hug, and then Hope individually hugged the only two people who had ever touched her heart. Hope then set off on the long journey ahead of her. Before they were out of sight, Hope turned around one last time. Castor and Phaedra were still standing in front of the cottage, holding each other as tears ran down their faces. Hope gave one last wave before she disappeared from their view.

As Hope walked through the forest, she thought about the wonderful discovery she had made thanks to Phaedra and Castor. She had discovered within herself what she thought was impossible, a human heart which could love. She also thought back to the irony of discovering Castor knew someone who played a key part in her own life - Xena. The past three months had lessened Hope's hostility towards the warrior woman but remnants still remained. With her father's arrival, Hope knew Xena would be right in the forefront to stop him. Maybe by then and with the help of her newly discovered conscience, she would have the courage to join Xena in her fight against Dahak's dark plans for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 7**

It had been one month since Xena, accompanied by Joxer, had returned to her home village of Amphipolis. Some quiet time was in order for both after two months of non-stop battles with the ruffians of Greece. And for Joxer, he had finally found the one person who he believed could get Xena to release the sorrow she carried within over the loss of Gabrielle. Upon hearing Joxer's summary of Xena's state of mind since the tragedy, Cyrene had tried to talk to her daughter regarding Gabrielle. But Xena made it perfectly clear she would handle her grief in her own way and if Cyrene wanted her to stay, she would not bridge the subject again. After that, Cyrene decided to leave the subject alone, for now anyway, and just enjoy having her daughter home again.

Cyrene did have success in getting Xena out of her leather and armor and into some dresses. Joxer had only seen Xena in the intimidating leather and was truly surprised at how gentle she looked when she dressed like the other village women. He particularly liked a powder blue dress Cyrene gave Xena. It complimented her crystal blue eyes and accentuated her tan skin, not to mention it managed to show off her well-toned body. Joxer knew someone like him had a snowball's chance in Tartarus of being with a woman like Xena but that didn't stop him from having his fantasies. And he did have the consolation of being her "sidekick".

Xena did help her mother with duties around the tavern. She saw to taking care of some much-needed repairs. She also dubbed as a barmaid waiting on tables. Cyrene didn't ask her to cook any meals since that was clearly not her forte' but her skill with a knife was greatly appreciate when vast amounts of meats and vegetables needed to be chopped.

Joxer kept himself busy by helping out as a barkeep. He served the usual, mead, ale, wine and some of his own creations, which the tavern's patrons seemed to like. Joxer was enjoying his stay in Amphipolis but he was becoming restless. Ever since he learned how to use a staff, he now craved the opportunity to use his newfound skills on an opponent. But Amphipolis was the home of Xena, Warrior Princess, and no one dared cause trouble there. Joxer was itching for some excitement that would let him use his new skills but he didn't feel right leaving his friend who, despite protests to the contrary, needed help.

It was midday, and Joxer was tending bar in the tavern, his usual routine nowadays, busily preparing one of his own concoctions for a patron when he heard a woman call out to him.

"Hey barkeep, fix me up with a large mug of ale."

"I'll be with you in a minute." He gave the regular the concoction he ordered, then got the mug of ale for the woman. "Here you go miss." When he set the mug down on the bar, he finally looked at her. The woman had a beautiful tan face. She had short curly blond hair cut in a bob. Her eyes were an exotic light brown. Her lips were full with a pouty look which Joxer thought was sexy.

"Thanks," the woman said in a velvety tone. Her pouty full lips transformed into a warm smile as she stared into Joxer's brown eyes.

Joxer broke the mutual stare to return to his duties behind the bar. He wondered who the woman was. He had never seen her in the tavern before so she must be just passing through. The woman stayed seated at the bar for a while, so Joxer couldn't get her off his mind. He even took the opportunity when he had to tend to some duties away from the bar to get a better look at her. He could now she was petite in stature but she looked like she could definitely take care of herself if trouble arose. She looked to be in her late teens. Her body was all tan hard muscle, which Joxer could easily see since she wore little. She was dressed in a brown leather halter-top with a short brown skirt to match and brown warrior boots. On her back was a scabbard containing a sword and at her waist was a dagger. The woman now had a plate of chicken to go along with a refill of ale.

"I was told Xena was back in Amphipolis and hung out at this tavern," the woman said to Joxer when he was behind the bar again. She took a couple bites out of the chicken leg she held in a hand. "I haven't seen her since I've been here. Do you know where she is?" she asked in between chewing the chicken in her mouth.

"Xena is taking care of tavern business for her mother and won't be back until later in the day. I'm a friend of Xena's, maybe I can help you."

The woman swallowed the chicken and eyed Joxer curiously. "Where is Xena's blond woman friend, Gabrielle?"

"She died a few months ago," Joxer softly replied.

The woman was clearly taken aback by this news. "I'm sorry to hear that...Xena must be devastated."

"We both are, Gabrielle meant a lot to me too." Joxer eyed the woman curiously. "You certainly seem to know a lot about Xena."

"Well who doesn't? Xena was a feared warlord and now she's an admired hero. Stories about her acts of heroism have spread thanks to Gabrielle's gift as a bard. These stories inspired me to help others. But right now, I'm in need of some help which only Xena can provide."

"Well, I travel with Xena now," he said proudly while sticking out his chest. "I'm Joxer, her new sidekick in her fight against evil, so like I said before, maybe I can help you."

The woman stared Joxer up and down, which made him feel somewhat nervous. "Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you my problem."

Joxer got a barmaid to cover for him at the bar then led the woman who was carrying her mug of ale and plate of food to a table in a quiet part of the tavern.

"My name is Gwenyth," the woman said once they were seated at a quiet table. "I've been an admirer of Xena's ever since I first heard the stories of how she gave up her life as a warlord and decided to fight for the weak and helpless." The last few morsels of food on her plate were downed along with a quick gulp of ale. "A little over a year ago, I joined an academy in Axion run by Anteros an old Spartan soldier. I was the only female but I was able to hold my own against all the male cadets." There was a large smile filled with pride on her face. "We have a three month break before classes start again so I returned to my home village."

Joxer had been listening to her with genuine interest. He thought the woman looked like she could take care of herself and now that he knew she attended an academy, he was sure of it.

"But enough about me." Gwenyth wiped her hands on a cloth napkin as she got more comfortable in her chair. "You sat at this table to find out about my problem so I guess I better tell you."

Gwenyth came from the village of Mantis, which was located on the remote isle of Kos. Two months ago, she came home to discover several residents of her village were stricken with a mysterious illness. At first they appeared to have flu symptoms, then their bodies were covered with scaly red sores. After the sores, came deep sleep, labored breathing then death. The local healer was baffled by the ailment. As residents continued to die, people panicked when others started to show signs of the mysterious ailment. Prayers and sacrifices were offered to the gods to free them from this plague that had attacked their village but no god responded. Twenty of Mantis' residents were dead and those who remained thought death awaited them too until strangers came to the village.

About a month ago, a group of ten people, men and women came to Mantis. The group claimed to be disciples of Natas, the one true god. Natas had heard their prayers and had sent his disciples to help the village of Mantis. The disciples went to the hospice where all those sick with the illness laid dying. Their leader, who called himself Damon, stood in the middle of the hospice with his head and arms raised and called on the true purity of Natas to free the people from their affliction. Suddenly, there was a light so bright in the hospice that all present had to shield their eyes. As quickly as the light appeared, it vanished. When all unshielded their eyes, those who were sick were now completely healed. The red scaly spots had vanished from their bodies. Those in a deep sleep were now awake. The residents of Mantis rejoiced and were truly grateful to the Disciples and their god Natas.

After the miraculous healing, the Disciples stayed in Mantis. They began teaching the beliefs of their god Natas. Some of the villagers became Disciples of Natas. It seemed with the miraculous recovery from the mysterious illness and with the blessing of Natas, Mantis would go back to being the quiet little village it always was but that was not so. Not long after the arrival of the Disciples of Natas, the volcanoes on the isle started to erupt with no warnings after being dormant for years. What made it so strange was the eruptions seemed to coincide with the secret initiation ceremonies for new members into the Discipleship. Villagers who became Disciples were acting drastically different. Gwenyth didn't really pay much attention to the changes in other villagers until her sister became a disciple and now behaved like a total stranger.

"I have never been one to be big on the worship of gods and I don't down those who are but I have this bad feeling about the Disciples of Natas," Gwenyth said. "My village has mostly benefited since their arrival but I can't shake the feeling they are too good to be true. That's why I came to Amphipolis looking for Xena." Gwenyth absentmindedly twisted the cloth napkin with her hands. "Being a big admirer, I have tried to keep track of her adventures. I don't know much about her run-ins with this Dahak cult but I do know she was successful in stopping the arrival of the One Great Evil." Joxer had a fearful look on his face at the mention of Dahak and his cult. "I'm not trying to say the Disciples are anything like Dahak's cult but I do believe they are dangerous and will lead my village to ruin," she quickly stated. "When I think of the changes in my sister's behavior, I'm convinced some type of mind control is involved."

"What you have told me has definitely got me interested," Joxer said.

"I know most would dismiss my worries as paranoia. I wouldn't have bothered Xena if I didn't think the Disciples' true motives were sinister. I'm confident in my skills, but I have the good sense to realize I may be in over my head and could use the help of a seasoned veteran in such matters."

"After her run-ins with Dahak, Xena has no love for cults that deceive people," Joxer said. "When she returns, I will fill her in on what you told me. I can guarantee she will check it out at least."

"Well, that is all I am asking for now. I am staying down by the harbor with a friend named Zelus. I will be leaving tomorrow morning and need to hear from Xena by tonight to make arrangements for our passage on a ship to Kos." Gwenyth bid Joxer good-bye then left the tavern.

After Gwenyth left, Joxer buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Joxer told this woman Xena would come to Mantis to rid it of this deceitful and possibly dangerous cult when he knew she was in no state of mind to help anyone. In the past month, she still had not dealt with her grief over Gabrielle's death and seemed resided to the idea of staying in Amphipolis indefinitely. Joxer couldn't help himself. What Gwenyth revealed had intrigued him and he was just itching for some excitement after spending a month in the tranquillity of Amphipolis. He also couldn't leave out the fact he thought Gwenyth was very attractive and the part it played in him wanting to help her. Joxer desperately wanted to go to Mantis to check out this cult but knew Gwenyth really wanted Xena's help and would have never accepted just his alone.

Joxer sat for an hour pondering what he should do when he decided to share his dilemma with Cyrene. He found her in the kitchen stirring a huge pot of lamb stew over the hearth. He filled her in on Gwenyth, the Disciples of Natas and how the woman thought they spelled trouble for her village and wanted Xena's help.

"You should go down to where Gwenyth is staying and tell her Xena will not be able to help with this cult problem," Cyrene suggested. "Maybe she can find someone else to help before she leaves the mainland."

"Yeah, you're right Cyrene," Joxer admitted. He went to a table and picked up a big chunk of carrot that hadn't made it into the stew. "I do owe the woman some honesty after she bared all her fears about the safety of her village to me." Joxer shoved the carrot chunk into his mouth as he headed towards the kitchen door to leave for the harbor when he stopped abruptly. "Why should Gwenyth have to find someone else to help her? I can do it." He mumbled while chewing on the carrot pieces in his mouth.

"What did you say?" Cyrene asked.

Joxer swallowed the carrot, and then repeated himself. "I said Gwenyth doesn't need to find some else to help her because I can do it."

"Are you sure Joxer? From what you told me, if Gwenyth's fears about the Disciples are correct, they could be very dangerous."

"I can handle it," Joxer confidently replied. "You have to remember Xena sent me to find the Hind's blood dagger which everyone wanted...Ares, Callisto, and Hope. I found it and safely brought it back to Xena right under all their noses. If I can handle that, Mantis shouldn't be such a problem."

"But what will you tell Gwenyth when she asks where Xena is?"

Joxer's face was twisted in deep thought as he pondered an answer to this inevitable question. He smiled when one came to him. "I will tell her Xena had to take care of other matters first and will join us in Mantis in a few days." He looked at Cyrene who had a skeptical look on her face. "There may not be much to this Natas cult so I should be able to wrap up the whole matter before Gwenyth even realizes Xena is not coming."

Joxer was pretty pleased with the solution to the problem he had created for himself when another worry crept into his head. "I forgot about Xena. I just can't walk out on her when she's in such bad shape."

Cyrene stopped her preparations on the stew and came over to where he stood. "It's all right Joxer. You have your heart set on helping Gwenyth so you should go," she assured him. "You have done all you can for Xena. I let my joy over her being home so long blind me to her serious problem. She is hiding in this village instead of facing her pain and moving past it. I have tiptoed around this subject long enough. I will get Xena to open up about her feelings one way or another." There was a hard look of determination on Cyrene's face when she spoke her last words. Joxer thought solving the problem in Mantis would be far easier than Cyrene getting Xena to face her grief.

"Please don't tell Xena where I've gone or what I am doing." Joxer noticed the uncomfortable look on Cyrene's face about lying to her daughter. He stood in front of her and took her hands in his. "Telling Xena will only cause her to worry when there really is no need. When I wrap up the problem in Mantis I will tell her everything myself."

"I will cover for you," Cyrene said reluctantly.

"Thanks." Joxer had a relieved smile on his face as he gave her a huge hug. He wished Cyrene luck with Xena before he went to his room above the tavern, packed a few things, and then headed for the harbor in search of Gwenyth.

When Xena returned from her errand later that day, Cyrene told her Joxer ran into an old friend, a fisherman from an island off the coast and would be spending a few days with him. Xena was glad Joxer was getting away for awhile. She knew Joxer enjoyed his duties as barkeep but she sensed his boredom with Amphipolis' tranquility. Xena wanted him to have a good time with his friend.

Over the next two days, Xena abandoned her own duties at the tavern. She seemed to have grown restless with the tranquility of Amphipolis as well. She returned to wearing her leather and armor. Xena spent most of her time with Argo engaging in vigorous rides along the beaches of the Aegean or practicing her sword drills along the cliffs on the outskirts of Amphipolis. Cyrene saw little of Xena during those two days. On the third day after Joxer's departure, Cyrene put her plan in motion to get Xena to finally share her feelings regarding Gabrielle's death. Cyrene spent most of the day preparing one of Xena's favorite dishes. She even cleared the tavern early of its usual patrons to give her time alone with her daughter.

When Xena returned from her drills along the cliffs on the outskirts of Amphipolis, she found the tavern empty of its usual patrons and immediately knew her mother had a plan in the works concerning her. She was about to leave when she got a whiff of the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. Xena recognized the familiar smell and decided to stay. She had her guard up as she sat down at a nearby table. Cyrene came through the kitchen doors with a tray carrying a large pot and a bowl, which she set in front of Xena who lifted the lid.

"Ooh, dumplings with the red stuff inside!" Xena declared with true excitement. "This is one of my favorite dishes!"

"I know it is. The last time you and Gabrielle were here, she told me how much you liked them and gave me the recipe. This is the first time you have been home since then and I decided to give the recipe a try."

"Well, I am glad you did." Xena dished out a sizable portion of the dumplings. "I am starving and this is just the kind of stuff that sticks to your ribs."

"You enjoy them then." Cyrene was still smiling as she departed for the kitchen and let Xena eat in peace. When Xena had finished eating, Cyrene came back into the bar room, sat across from her and spoke with carefully chosen words. "Hiding in Amphipolis is not going to erase the pain of Gabrielle's death. It will destroy you unless you release it and allow yourself to move on with your life."

Xena got up from the table and headed for the tavern's door to leave when Cyrene quickly ran in front of her and now stood blocking her exit.

"Move out of the way, Mother," Xena ordered with a hard look in her eyes.

"I am not moving," Cyrene firmly replied with a hard look of her own. "I realized some time ago you were not meant for the simple village life. I was never more proud than when you left your warlord life to champion just causes. And that is what you should be doing now instead of wasting away in this village. But you can't do that until you put your pains and fears over Gabrielle's death to rest once and for all."

"I knew you had something like this planned when I entered the tavern and saw it empty of the usual patrons so early in the day." Xena began walking around the tavern like a cornered animal. "I should have went with my first instinct and just left but NO I had to be a glutton for punishment and decided to stay when I smelled the dumplings." She went behind the bar and leaned with her hands resting on it. "Joxer had the good sense to stay away from this topic but you just won't drop it will you?" The irritation in Xena's voice was clearly evident.

"I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't try to help one of my children who is clearly in pain," Cyrene replied in a loving tone. "I know I was too consumed with my own grief when Lyceus was killed to offer you any comfort and that was a mistake. I want to comfort you now, in this time of loss. I am begging you Xena, please share your feelings with me." Tears were forming in Cyrene's eyes with her last words.

Xena didn't intend to make her mother cry. Maybe it was time to finally release all the pain she carried within her the last three months. She bowed her head for a moment then looked up at her mother. "You want to know what I have been feeling? I will tell you." Cyrene seated herself at one of the stools in front of the bar as Xena, in a low voice, began to pour out her heart. "At first, I felt like someone had ripped my beating heart from my chest it hurt so much. Every time I closed my eyes to sleep I would see Gabrielle's face right before she plunged into the lava pit…that look in her eyes." Xena's own eyes were now filled with tears and her voice started to crack. She cleared her throat before she continued. "After the pain came the anger. I was angry with myself for allowing my hatred for Caesar to take us to Britannia and into Dahak's web. I was angry with Dahak for choosing Gabrielle to bear his demon child. I was angry with Hope for not staying dead. I was angry with Ares for his manipulations in this whole mess. I was even angry with Gabrielle for choosing to die in my place."

Xena rested her arms on the bar in front of her and slightly bowed her head. "Now, I have chosen to feel nothing. It is better for me and those around me." Xena looked her mother straight in the eyes. "When Gabrielle plunged into that lava pit, she took all the good in my life with her."

Cyrene took Xena's hands resting on the bar and squeezed them in hers. "You are wrong Xena. You have a goodness within that Gabrielle helped you nurture and it lives on after her death."

Xena removed her hands from her mother's grasp. "At first I thought that was true and tried to continue the good I started with Gabrielle. But in the weeks after her death, I found it harder and harder to stay focused on helping people. Then what I feared most happened." Xena summarized the events of her encounter with Brontes for her mother.

"I understand why your actions would scare you, Xena. What happened was due to all the emotions you have been carrying within since Gabrielle's death and unfortunately they were released in violence. But now you must openly face those emotions and deal with them in a less threatening manner."

"Some time ago, I made a promise to Gabrielle, that if she were to ever die, I wouldn't become a monster again. When I reach within myself now, all I find is the darkness of that monster and it scares me," Xena said. "When I felt my focus starting to crumble, I started overworking myself, taking on every maggot and slime ball Greece had to offer. I was hoping one of them would allow me to keep my promise to Gabrielle by killing me before the monster within could escape again."

Xena's words truly frightened Cyrene. She hadn't felt like this since Xena was driven mad by the Furies and talked of taking her own life. "Letting someone kill you is not the answer. You are strong and will get through this. I will help you---Joxer will help you."

"I am not as strong as everyone thinks," Xena confessed. "Things have happened in the last six months which have brought me to the breaking point and I don't think anyone can help me. I thought coming home would bring back the focus my life needs but it hasn't helped either." Xena came from behind the bar, went to the tavern's door then stopped and faced her mother. "You are right about the dying part, at the hands of another anyway. They always did say if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Xena quickly exited the tavern.

Cyrene frantically got up from where she sat at the bar, ran to the tavern door and yelled, "Xena come back!" But when she opened the door, Xena was no longer in sight. Cyrene slumped into a chair at a nearby table and buried her face in her hands. She then prayed to the gods, hoping one of them would stop Xena from taking her life.

**CHAPTER 8**

When Xena left her mother's tavern, she really had no clue as to where she was going. She decided to go to the stables and check on Argo one last time. The mare was nibbling some hay when Xena approached the stall. When Argo saw her mistress approach, she immediately came over and nuzzled her side. Xena returned the gesture of affection by rubbing Argo's face.

"Gabrielle always believed you didn't like her but you miss her too don't you girl?" Argo whinnied and nuzzled her more. She gave Argo an apple from a nearby bag on the floor, which the mare greedily accepted. Joxer's horse Otis was in the stall next to Argo's. The horse saw Xena give Argo an apple and snorted. "It certainly wouldn't be right to leave you out, now would it boy?" She went to his stall and gave him an apple too. She gave him a gentle rub on his brown face then headed for the cliffs on the outskirts of Amphipolis.

When Xena reached the cliffs, she sat in front of a large tree and watched the sun make its decent in the sky. A late summer wind with touches of autumn blew with a slight chill. She listened to the waves of the Aegean as they crashed on the rocks far below the cliff. Xena was lost in her thoughts when she felt a familiar tingle crawl over her skin and let out a sigh of weariness. She did not need this now. "Just go away Ares! I am not in the mood for one of your visits!"

Shards of blue and white light appeared out of nothing, and then dispersed, leaving in their place, the tall, dark and stunningly handsome God of War clad in his trademark black leather, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He stood beside the large tree.

"Now Xena, is that really the way to greet an old friend?"

"You are NO friend!" Xena snapped as she now stood facing Ares with contempt in her eyes.

"True...what we have goes beyond friendship," he said in a low husky voice with a cocky grin on his face.

"Why are you here Ares? Why aren't you suffering some painful punishment for selling out the other gods to Dahak?"

"Oh, you would have liked that I'm sure," he smirked. "The other gods did have a severe punishment all planned for my supposed betrayal so I went away until this misunderstanding could be cleared up. I finally got them to see the situation my way but they still didn't like my methods and saw fit to reprimand me, no wars for six months. I am not happy but I do have other projects to occupy my time."

"And it is still a reason to celebrate for you. Once again you dodged receiving what you truly deserve for your never-ending schemes and manipulations."

"I really am surprised at you Xena. I thought you, of all people, would have realized by now I only joined Dahak to find out his plans and make sure they failed. You know I want to be top god and that can't happen if I'm Dahak's lackey."

"So, let me get this straight, you only pretended to join Dahak. And I guess that was also pretending when you joined with Hope to create the Destroyer."

"Do I detect jealousy?" Ares asked with a sly grin.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped. "I couldn't care less who you sleep with."

"To put your mind at ease, I was only with Hope to gain Dahak's trust."

Xena sighed and rolled her eyes, "I really don't need to hear this."

"Oh, but you do." Ares moved closer to Xena. "I won't deny I found Hope attractive but she lacked the fire and passion I have come to expect in my partners." Ares gazed deeply into her eyes then brushed her raven hair back with a hand before lightly caressing a cheek. There was a longing in his voice when he spoke his next words. "I just got back today and you were the first person I had to see."

"Am I to be flattered by this? Because I'm not." Xena quickly whipped her face away from his caressing hand. Her crystal blue eyes blazed with coldness and hatred as they focused on the war god's handsome face.

Ares let a soft chuckle escape his sensuous full lips. Over the years, he had built up considerable tolerance to Xena's hatred of him and had predicted a rather icy reception considering their last encounter. "Despite my absence, I still kept tabs on your activities. You have been in a sorry state since the little bard's death."

Xena rolled her eyes and let out a disgusted sigh as the god continued to speak. "That atonement and hero path you traveled with her wasn't really you and now that it has come to its long overdue end, you can get back to your true talents." His tone was smug as he folded his muscular arms across his broad chest.

Xena was really in no mood for one of Ares' attempts to get her back. She hadn't forgotten his blatant guilt in her friend's death and his presence brought her anger against him to the surface. "I always knew you were a shameless, soulless bastard but to come here after the part you played in Gabrielle's death and to think I will just jump back into your warlord fold really is an all time low for you." Xena had moved closer to Ares and now was right in his face. Her gaze spewed daggers of sheer hatred for the dark god before her. When she spoke again, the venom was clear in her voice. "If I had the Hind's blood dagger in my hands right now, I would GLADLY plunge it into your black heart!" Trembling with rage, Xena moved some distance from Ares and turned her back to him.

"I will admit I wanted the bothersome blonde to kill Hope in your place but you can't blame me for her death."

Xena faced Ares again with a look of disgust in her eyes for his brazen attempt to deny responsibility. "Gabrielle would still be alive if you hadn't called in the favor she owed. You knew she couldn't let me kill Hope if my death was a guaranteed result. You just admitted to wanting Gabrielle to kill Hope and knowing you like I do, if she died in the process that was even better. Well, she is dead, I'm now alone and you think vulnerable to your manipulations. But I am going to repeat what I once told you, I would rather **DIE** than come back to you!"

Ares let out a weary sigh before he spoke. "I called in the favor Gabrielle owed me as was my right but she still had free will like all mortals." He stared at Xena who returned his gaze with one that was full of contempt then he continued. "I reminded her what would happen if you killed Hope. Gabrielle told me she accepted your fate but obviously hadn't. But she had accepted Hope having to die. So she chose the option that would keep you alive and ensure Hope's death, she would kill Hope." Xena again turned her back to him but he continued to speak anyway. "My eyes were glued on Gabrielle when she made the move to save your life and kill Hope. She could have easily pushed Hope into the lava pit, instead she **_chose_** to embrace Hope and plunge into the lava pit with her. Gabrielle's death had nothing to do with the debt she owed me. She died because of her guilt over the part she played in Dahak's evil. He decided her fate when he chose her to be the vessel to bring his evil child into the world. I won't deny not being the least bit saddened by her death but if you want to blame someone, you better look in Dahak's direction."

Xena bowed her head as she listened to Ares' last words. For the past three months, every night had been a restless sleep as her mind relived that tragic moment in Dahak's temple. In her heart, Xena knew Ares was right. Gabrielle had made a choice and the favor owed Ares was not involved. She made her choice based on what Dahak had done to her. Gabrielle had been specifically chosen to bear Dahak's evil child. Being the mother, Gabrielle felt responsible for all the evil Hope would bring into the world and that's why she had chosen to die with her daughter. Xena had known Gabrielle still carried guilt about Hope but she hadn't known to what extent until it was too late to do anything. Not recognizing Gabrielle's pain would probably haunt Xena for the rest of her life.

"Look Xena, I didn't come here to fight. I actually need your help."

Xena had a look of true surprise when she turned to face Ares again. "Help you? What makes you think I would ever do that?"

"I know, you despise me too much to ever help me again. But what if I told you that you would not only be helping me but all those pathetic mortals you care so much about?"

"I'm listening."

"Dahak has entered our world." Ares knew he had captured Xena's interest when she moved closer to hear what he had to say. "I don't know how he did it considering Hope is dead and his cult is scattered but somehow he managed to free himself."

"How can you be so sure Dahak's free?" Skepticism was written all over Xena's face.

"I spent time with him and know his presence. It is a darkness like nothing I have ever felt before and pure evil. For the last week, I have had the same feeling and it's getting stronger which can only mean he is in this world."

"If Dahak is free, you and the other gods should join forces and defeat him," she said. "Why come to me?"

"I figured you would be a lot easier to convince considering your past dealings with Dahak. Besides, you have in your possession the one substance, which can kill any god including him. Speaking of which, where is the Hind's blood dagger you earlier wanted to plunge into my black heart?"

"It's some place where you will never get it," she replied smugly. "I knew the dagger was too dangerous to keep so I gave it back to Hercules. He said he would permanently dispose of it."

Ares knew he had a snowball's chance in Tartarus of getting the Hind's blood dagger from Xena but he just couldn't resist the urge to ask of its whereabouts. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's just like my foolish half-brother. I can't deny my disappointment over the loss of the dagger but I do have some other ideas on how we can defeat Dahak."

"What is this 'we'?"

"Oh come on Xena...we have had our disagreements but we both agree Dahak is evil and must be stopped. We were an unbeatable team in the past, just think of what we will do to Dahak."

"Sorry Ares, but I can't help," Xena flatly stated.

"What do you mean you **_can't_**?" Xena's refusal to help really took Ares off guard and the surprise was visible on his face. "Now that Dahak is free, he is going to exterminate all who stood in his way and we are both at the top of that list."

Despite the obvious danger she was in, Xena had a look of indifference on her face after hearing Ares' warning.

"Since you obviously don't care about your own life, what about all those mortals you have protected for the past three years? You know what awaits them now that Dahak is here. Can Xena the hero really stand by and do nothing?"

"If you are right about Dahak, I know the horror that awaits the world but my involvement would only make matters worse." Ares had a puzzled look on his face in response to her answer so she continued to clarify it. "I have had time to think since my last fight with Dahak's cult. I had to ask myself was my fight with him really worth the personal losses? First Hope kills Solan then Gabrielle sacrifices herself to atone for the part she thought she played in Dahak's evil." Xena stared into Ares' eyes. Any other time, she would have never made a confession like this because he would have just used it to get her back but now she didn't care and emptied her soul. "The two people who inspired my heart to do good are gone. When I look inside, all I find is darkness and it threatens to consume me again. If I use darkness to fight Dahak, I am afraid I could be lost to it forever and that would be just as dangerous for the world as Dahak's evil."

"You shouldn't fight the darkness but embrace it," Ares firmly stated. "The darkness gives you the thirst for revenge, the fire, the rage, and strength we will certainly need to fight Dahak."

"You have made it plain enough times you want me dark again but the choice is **_MINE_** and I would rather die than become that person." Xena suddenly felt very tired and just wanted to go back to her mother's tavern and crawl into her bed. "Talk to the other gods. With their help you certainly won't need little ol' me." Xena started to walk back towards Amphipolis when Ares appeared in front of her.

"I can't let you walk away so easily Xena," he said in a domineering tone. "Do you remember what I told you here on this very cliff? That life has to be taken, beaten and formed into your own image?"

"I remember and I understood what you meant. But the only image I see is dark and that is not what I want my life to be." The weariness in Xena's voice was clearly audible. She stepped around Ares and continued to head for Amphipolis when he appeared in front of her again and pushed her back. She was starting to get angry with him again. "Hey, what is it with you?" she snapped.

"You will be making a big mistake and I can't let you."

"I am not changing my mind!" Xena said through clenched teeth. "Now move!"

When Ares stood his ground, Xena walked around him and continued towards Amphipolis again. She had only taken a few steps when Ares appeared in front of her again and pushed her back. "All right, that's enough!" Xena declared as she pulled her sword from the scabbard on her back and swung it at Ares who jumped out of the way as he unsheathed his own sword. Xena swiftly swung her sword at Ares again who deftly blocked the incoming blow with his sword.

When Xena left her mother's tavern, she had every intention of ending her life. But as a warrior, suicide was unacceptable so by the time she reached the cliffs, that idea had been abandoned. Since she couldn't die by her own hand and none of the ruffians she encountered had what it took to do the job, she would have to find someone else. As she and Ares continued to cross swords, her contempt for him was at its fever pitch and fueled her attack against him. Once again, he wanted his own way and was trying to bully her into submission. Well, she wasn't having any of it, she said no and meant **_NO_**. Ares swiftly swung his sword, which connected ferociously with Xena's. The sound of the connecting metals echoed throughout the cliff-side along with the war cries of the two combatants competing with the sounds of night creatures awakening from their daytime slumber and the crashing waves of the Aegean.

By the look on his face, Xena knew Ares was quite amused by their heated confrontation.

He may be amused now, but she also knew he had a fierce temper. Maybe if she took their confrontation up a few notches he could be goaded into killing her and do what she and others couldn't. With a ferociousness of her own, Xena quickly slashed her sword at Ares' neck, which he quickly blocked. With lightening quick speed, she spun and slashed her sword at his midsection, which he blocked as she spun again and slashed her sword at his legs, which he blocked as well. But Xena saw an opening in his defenses and delivered a swift kick, which connected with his midsection sending him back a few feet. The kick had taken him off guard but he had an impressed grin on his face as he mounted his attack against her. With an intense fierceness, he slashed his sword at her with lightening quick speed multiple times, which she astutely blocked, but the backhand he delivered made contact with her face and took her off balance for a fraction of a second. Ares had a wicked smile on his face which she returned as their swords made contact again.

Ares had meant it when he said, he didn't come for a fight but he couldn't deny the enjoyment he got when their swords first connected. His confrontations with Xena were like no other and always sent his blood surging through every vein in his body. But as their sword fight progressed, he realized her game plan. She wanted to anger him enough where he would kill her. Xena's mental state was far worse than he thought. Ares' earlier amusement had vanished. He had to put a stop to this now. When Xena thrust low at him with her sword he blocked the thrust which sent sparks into the air as the metals connected then swiftly kicked the sword from her grasp sending it flying through the air to be embedded in the trunk of a nearby tree. Before she could mount an attack, with lightening quick speed, he hooked her legs landing her flat on her back. He quickly jumped on top of her, completely covering her body with his own, restraining her movements.

"Get off me!" Xena yelled while squirming beneath Ares' body.

"I will when you drop this death wish," he said firmly.

Xena managed to free her arms, which Ares immediately grabbed tightly by both wrists in his strong hands and brought them to rest above her head. Despite the futility of trying to escape, she continued to struggle beneath his body. Ares now held her arms by the wrists with one hand freeing the other. His patience with her was running thin. He held her chin steady with his free hand and with a look of aggravation on his face said, "Damn it Xena! Why must you always be so stubborn?" Then he kissed her.

The kiss infuriated Xena all the more; increasing her squirming which prompted Ares to deepen the kiss. She tried to scream out of sheer frustration but his mouth on hers muffled it. Realizing that squirming wouldn't get Ares off of her, Xena decided to lie still.

When she finally ceased squirming beneath him, Ares broke the long kiss. He stared deeply into Xena's crystal blue eyes that sparkled with a fire that aroused him like no other. He maintained the strong grip on her wrists that still rested above her head but released the grip on her chin and began to softly stroke her right cheek with a finger.

Xena had hoped her actions would get Ares to break the kiss but she was surprised when he did so immediately. As she gazed into his deep brown eyes, she saw the desire overflowing in them. She felt his finger caressing her right cheek and could have turned her head away from this light touch but didn't. Xena was opening her mouth to say something, when Ares began claiming her luscious lips in many short kisses.

As Ares repeatedly kissed her, Xena felt a heat begin to spread throughout her body and her heartbeat quicken. She tried to tell herself it was an energy rush from the earlier fight mixed with anger but she knew better. Ares' lips felt soft against her own and revealed a passionate desire waiting to be released. She felt the hardness of his body as he lay atop her. As the heat within intensified, she slowly began to return Ares' kisses. He set her wrists free from his tight grip. One of her free hands now roamed his back while she ran the fingers of the other through his soft, curly, black hair. Xena was able to remove one of her legs from beneath him and it now hugged his waist. Soft moans could be heard from both as she returned his kisses with a need that matched his. When she allowed herself to give into the desire Ares had awakened within, her brain sprang into action as the voice of reason. '_Have you forgotten whom you are kissing? This is the arrogant, self-centered God of War - Ares remember? He only views you as a lost possession, a plaything he must reclaim!_ 'As Xena's brain screamed reason, the heat within started to cool and she turned her head to avoid his lips.

"We can't do this," she said breathless.

"Yes we can." Ares kissed the soft warm flesh above her breastplate.

"Stop it right now. I mean it!" Xena held Ares away from her with her hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

Ares looked at her face, knew she meant it, let out a disappointed sigh and rolled off her onto the grass. With Ares no longer on top of her, Xena moved into a sitting position, slowed her labored breathing, then stood and walked over to the tree near the cliff's edge where her sword was embedded. When she reached the tree and pulled her sword from its trunk to place in the scabbard on her back, Ares was already behind her.

"That must be some war waging in you now." His tone dripped with amusement.

Xena turned around and eyed Ares with a puzzled expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You despise me yet want me at the same time. One minute, you want to run me through with your sword and the next, you return my kisses with a need that matches my own. The part that wants me came close to declaring victory tonight." There was an air of extreme confidence with his last statement.

Xena now eyed Ares with a bewildered look on her face. "Your conceit never ceases to amaze me."

"Don't try to cover by bringing up my ego. The kiss felt good and you were into it just as much as I was. Admit it."

Xena walked over to the cliff's edge and now stood with her back to Ares as she gazed at the Aegean, which appeared black with only the moonlight glistening off it. Her raven hair blew in the night wind. "All right, I will admit it, the kiss felt good," she softly confessed. "But that was a momentary lapse in judgment. When I saw the danger our actions could lead to, I had the sense to stop it from going any further."

"Danger use to excite you Xena." Ares now stood behind her on the cliff. "As you know quite well, I can be somewhat dangerous." He glided a finger down one of her arms, getting a shiver out of her. "That was part of your attraction to me and still is."

"I won't deny that **_use_** to be true, but I no longer **_need _**or**_ want_** that danger in my life."

"Oh really?" Ares grabbed one of her arms, turned her around and pulled her to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" There was a defiant stare in her eyes.

"I am going to prove you are wrong." Ares held her chin with his other hand and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. He pulled back, stared into her crystal blue eyes a few moments before claiming her lips again but with a deeper kiss.

Xena didn't halt his intentions because she wanted to prove to herself and Ares that she truly did not want him. After the first tender kiss, Xena smiled inwardly. She had felt nothing proving she didn't want him. But when Ares immediately followed that with a deeper kiss, Xena knew she had made a mistake not halting his intentions from the start. Her heartbeat quickened and the heat from before began to spread throughout her body. Her mind sprang into action again; voicing the same reasons as before as to why she should ignore the pleasurable feelings Ares stirred in her. But her body was empowered by the awakened feelings and soon she tuned out the rational thoughts of her mind. Abruptly, Ares broke the kiss and moved to her neck, which he now caressed with soft kisses. As he kissed her neck, he could feel the increase in her pulse rate. Xena's hands had slowly moved up his back and now held him close to her. Ares had a triumphant smile on his face as he moved to an ear, teasing the lobe with soft nibbles.

"Admit it Xena, you want me just as much as I want you," he huskily whispered.

Xena didn't speak but he could hear her shallow breathing and feel her hands roaming his back. He stopped teasing her ear as he reclaimed her mouth with his. Xena could no longer deny what she felt and now returned his kisses as she wrapped her arms around his neck, melding their bodies. As the passion of their embrace intensified, their kisses got more demanding, stoking the fires, which burned in both. In between their frenzied kisses, Ares spoke, "Say it, you want me don't you?"

"YESSSS," Xena breathed then she captured Ares' lips with a kiss. A moment later, they both vanished from the spot in a dazzle of pale blue light.

**CHAPTER 9**

Telamon and his crew had been at the dig site for three months and had still come up empty. He was beginning to think taking this assignment had been the biggest mistake of his life. Maybe somehow he could bow out of this gracefully with his head in tack. The scrolls saying this was the place could be wrong. Ares wouldn't hold this debacle against him would he? Telamon wished he had kept his cushy job as head priest in Ares' main temple in Thebes. When he thought back to the day Ares gave him this project, which he eagerly accepted, he could kick himself.

_Telamon was carrying out his duties as head priest at the Temple of Ares in Thebes as he did each day, when a shimmer of light appeared before him, dispersed and left in its place, his dark lord standing before him dressed in polished black leather. Telamon instantly fell to his knees and bowed his head._

_"Rise Telamon," Ares ordered in a rushed tone._

_Telamon stood and gazed at his dark lord who was carrying several scrolls in his arms._

_"I don't have much time, so pay close attention to what I tell you." Ares walked over to a table and deposited the scrolls. Telamon quickly came to his side._

_Ares unrolled a scroll containing a map. "Some objects of great value are buried in the seaside caves just outside the city of Abdera." He put an index finger on its location on the map. Abdera was located east of Macedonia along the coast of the north Aegean Sea._

_"This is what we are looking for." Ares unrolled another scroll, which contained a drawing of a gold chest. Telamon intently gazed at the drawing, committing it to memory. Around the sides of the chest was strange writing Telamon didn't recognize. On top of the chest was a four-pointed star with a pair of large bird wings underneath and more of the strange writing._

_"The chest looks ancient." Telamon continued to inspect the drawing._

_"There are twelve chests in all matching this drawing and they were buried eons ago, before the town of Abdera ever existed." Ares rolled up the two scrolls and handed them to Telamon. "The retrieval of these chests is of the utmost importance to me, so I am putting you in charge of the search Telamon."_

_"Thank you lord Ares." Telamon bowed his head. "I am honored by your trust in me and will not let you down."_

_"I already have your digging crew picked out and they will arrive at this temple tomorrow. I want this project to begin as soon as possible."_

_"As you wish," Telamon said._

_"I will be away for an indefinite length of time." Ares produced a sheet of parchment, which he handed to Telamon. "That is a special prayer. You can recite it to get in touch with me but only when you have made significant progress in the search."_

_"Of course lord Ares."_

_"All the information you need to locate the gold chests can be found in the scrolls I am leaving in your care. Until all twelve are found, their retrieval will be your top priority. Don't disappoint me." With his last statement, Ares vanished._

The unscheduled meeting with Ares three months ago seemed a lifetime ago now. Telamon wondered how much more time would be given to the project before Ares would call it a bust and sent everyone home. His faith in finding the twelve chests was fading but his digging crew was still optimistic. The work was divided into shifts so the digging went on nonstop. Telamon's crew had been picked by Ares himself and consisted of eager young warriors itching to make a name for themselves and looking for easy money. When Ares told them about twelve chests made of pure gold buried near Abdera, they couldn't resist. The warriors could have the gold chests. Ares only wanted the contents, which they would consider worthless.

The full moon was high in the night sky and the tide of the Aegean fully engulfed the beach near Abdera. Telamon was in his tent located on a large cliff outside of Abdera looking at maps deciding where they should conduct their next dig. Once this assignment was over, he never wanted to see another beach again. He had lived in Thebes his whole life and didn't like life by the sea. Crawling around in damp caves left him chilled to the bone so he was always cold. Telamon was exhausted from the day's work and was about to turn in for the night when one of the young warriors came running into his tent.

"Priest Telamon! Come quick! We found something!" the young warrior excitedly cried as he hurried out of the tent with Telamon in tow.

They headed for the edge of the cliff where they climbed down a rope ladder to the beach below, which led to the caves where the digging was being conducted. The tide had rolled in so they were up to their knees in seawater as they made their way to the cave. When they got to the cave, the other men on the shift were crowded around something in one of the corners. When the young warrior and Telamon approached, the diggers parted so Telamon could see their find. Sitting on a rock was a gold chest, which looked like the one Ares had showed him in the scroll. Telamon quickly went to the chest, ran his hands over it and smiled.

"Men, we finally did it!" he said overjoyed while looking at the triumphant faces of the men around him. "Take this chest to my tent," he ordered. "I must contact Lord Ares at once and report our find."

* * *

The bedchamber was bathed in a warm red-orange hue. The flickering flames of the hearth fire cast shimmering shadows that danced about the stone walls. A satisfied sigh escaped the lips of the sleeping warrior princess as she snuggled closer to the war god who tightened his muscular arms around her lithe form. Ares let a hand play with the silky black tresses that ran down her bare back. A smile formed on his sensuous lips as he replayed in his mind the last few hours of how the two had gotten passionately reacquainted with the other's body. 

When Ares came to Xena on the cliff, the most he hoped for was an alliance against Dahak. A night of lovemaking with his warrior princess was the farthest thought from his mind and a welcomed surprise. He didn't get the alliance like he wanted but that could change after the night they spent together.

It felt so good having Xena in his arms again, to feel her soft warm body cling to his as she slept. Ares' pleasant thoughts about Xena were suddenly interrupted by a priority prayer, which started ringing through his head. "Damn," he whispered under his breath. He didn't want anything to interrupt his time with Xena. He closed his eyes to concentrate on who was sending it. When he got a mental picture of the sender, he opened his eyes and whispered the name, "Telamon." He was the high priest in charge of the special project near Abdera. Ares had told Telamon to only contact him when he could report significant progress. Well, he must have found something so Ares decided to check it out.

Ares gently lifted Xena off him and laid her on the bed, careful not to wake her. He got out of the bed and with a thought, his body was once again covered in black leather. He pulled the blood red silk sheets covering Xena's sleeping form closer around her before he sat on the side of the bed and gazed at her sleeping face. He took a hand and ran the fingers down one of her cheeks before lightly planting a kiss on her forehead. Then he vanished in a soft shimmer of light headed for Abdera.

* * *

The gold chest sat on a table in Telamon's tent, as the high priest was on bent knees with his head bowed reciting the special prayer that Ares gave him to report important findings. Telamon couldn't wait to see the pleased look on his lord's face when he showed him the chest. After reciting the prayer a few times, Telamon looked up and saw his dark lord standing before him. He was wearing his trademark black leather and on his face was a look of annoyance. 

"You better have something of significance to report Telamon, because I was in the middle of a very important development and don't appreciate being called away." Ares' tone was very demanding as he folded his well-muscled arms across his broad chest.

"I am sorry to disturb you Lord Ares." Telamon nervously rose from his kneeling position. "But we did make an important find, it's one of the twelve gold chests." Telamon pointed to the table on the other side of the tent where the chest was set.

Ares went over to the table and inspected the chest. He opened the lid and gazed at the contents inside, which were very old, scrolls. He picked them up and carefully inspected them, unrolling some to check the writing. The earlier look of annoyance was no longer on his face. He was pleased with what he saw.

"Great work Telamon! I knew you would come through for me."

"Th-Thank you m-my lord," Telamon replied, stammering a little "I live only to serve you."

"How is it going finding the other chests?" Ares ignored Telamon's words of allegiance as he continued to inspect the scrolls.

"We are still looking for them my lord...around the clock."

"Good." Ares turned to face Telamon. "If that's all you have for now, I will just take the contents of this chest and be on my way. You know how to reach me when you find the others."

"Of course Lord Ares."

At that moment a young warrior ran into Telamon' s tent and was about to speak when he saw Ares, stopped dead in his tracks and bowed his head. "Lord Ares, I didn't know you were here I'll come back..."

"It's all right," Ares interrupted. "Go ahead and state why you came in here."

Looking at both Ares and Telamon, the young warrior spoke, "We just found three more gold chests." The excitement of the find was evident on the young warrior's face.

Ares looked at Telamon. "It looks like I will be staying a while longer."

* * *

As the rays of the morning sun poured through the large window of the bedchamber, Xena treated herself to a bubble bath in the chamber's heated tub. The warm water added to the exhilarated state of her body. Her night with Ares was a pleasurable reminder of just how amorous he could be with his lovemaking. He had a power; an intensity that enabled her body to reach levels of passion no mortal lover could ever evoke. She sunk lower in the tub, reveling in the feel of the warm water against her skin, still basking in the afterglow. 

Xena's thoughts drifted back to the previous night. She searched within her soul and had not one regret over her night with Ares. At that moment in her life, it served a great purpose. Their night of passion had invigorated her very being. The dark cloud of despair that had hung over her head since Gabrielle's death was finally lifting. She actually had the confidence in herself to keep her dark side at bay, maybe forever. She started to feel like Gabrielle was still there, in her heart, still guiding her down the right path. She would continue what she started with Gabrielle three years ago and make her proud. Xena had to chuckle when she thought of the irony of the situation. The one person who wanted her dark side to be dominant again had unwittingly helped to suppress it, enabling her to stay on the right path. As she thought of Ares, she wondered where he had gone. She hoped he was not off starting a war, which would break the condition, set up by the other gods.

After the long hot bath, Xena got dressed. She was standing in front of the large mirror brushing her hair when she saw Ares' image shimmer into sight directly behind her in the mirror. "I was wondering when you would return." She stopped brushing her hair and turned to face him. "I was gearing myself up for the long hike down the Macedonian mountains to get back to Amphipolis," she jested.

Ares embraced her and gently kissed her lips, then looked into her crystal blue eyes. "I wanted to be here when you woke but there was a pressing matter, which took longer than I thought." He fully released Xena from his embrace and she seated herself on the end of the lounge chair.

"Will this pressing matter lead to war?" she asked in a curious tone.

"No. It's one of those non-war projects I told you about."

Xena couldn't detect any deceit in his demeanor and decided he was being truthful.

Ares looked at the hairbrush lying on the chair next to her, and then noticed the bread, cheeses and fruits on one of the tables. "I see you got what was necessary to take care of your needs and something for breakfast."

"The servants were very helpful in those departments," she replied. "I was surprised to see some of the same people from my warlord days are still here."

"Good help is hard to find and once you do, you hold onto it." Ares noticed the change in Xena's disposition. Her crystal blue eyes had an added sparkle to them. "I see your state of mind has vastly improved since our meeting on the cliff."

"Yes it has." Xena's face beamed with a smile. "I want to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, Xena. I can't take all the credit. It takes two and you were fabulous." There was a look of remembrance in his eyes.

"I wasn't referring to the sex, although it truly was out of this world," she said. "What I am talking about goes beyond the passion brought by lovemaking. Last night led to a rebirth for me. You saw my state of mind on the cliff; broken and defeated…I wanted to die." She could see she had Ares' undivided attention as she continued to speak. "When I got up this morning, I was rejuvenated. For the first time in three months, I looked forward to what the day would bring. I also regained the confidence I need to battle the demons within and continue the good I started with Gabrielle." Ares did not look too pleased when he heard her last statement. "That's why I was thanking you." Xena got up from the lounge chair, walked over to Ares and stood facing him. She took both his hands in hers and affectionately squeezed them. "My night with you was the catalyst which helped me take charge of my life again."

"It's good to know the tough and fiery Xena is back and if I played a part in her return, I am glad. Does this mean you will ally yourself with me against Dahak?"

"I'm leaning that way but there are some other matters I must first put to rest," she replied. Before Ares returned, Xena had thought a lot about what he said concerning Dahak's arrival. The One Great Evil probably expected her to bow out of the battle against him after suffering two shattering losses, first her son then her best friend. She would not give him such satisfaction and would be there in the fight against him. But before she could give Ares a definite answer, she had to settle a few things with Cyrene. Her mother had probably worried about her all night and she had to put her mind at ease. "I still think you should talk to the other gods."

"I will talk to the other gods, although I doubt it will do much good," he grumbled. "I wanted a firm yes from you but I have enough patience to wait." There was now a smile on his face. "Now if you are ready to go home, I will send you back."

"Yes I am."

"Before you go, there's more I need to say."

Xena looked at Ares expectantly.

Ares pulled Xena into an embrace and kissed her one last time. When he leisurely broke the kiss he stared into her crystal blue eyes. "That's my way of saying I enjoyed last night and if you ever want to get together for 'old time sake' you know how to reach me," he said in a low husky voice.

"I will keep the offer in mind," Xena replied in a sultry tone.

Now with a sly grin on his face, Ares released Xena and sent her back to Amphipolis.

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth walked Cyrene as she paced the floor of her tavern. The sun had risen a few hours ago, but she hadn't bothered to get dress yet and still wore her nightgown. Her eyes were red from crying and lack of sleep. Her head throbbed from the tension headache, which had plagued her all night. Maybe she should have run out after Xena and tried to stop her, she thought. What if Xena jumped from the cliffs and her body had been washed out into the Aegean Sea? 

Abruptly, Cyrene stopped her pacing and stood in the center of the tavern. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her fingers against her temples. She had to stop thinking negative. Xena could have just needed time to clear her head. She could have bunked down for the night in the woods. After all, she was quite use to sleeping under the stars. Cyrene was trying to replace her negative thoughts with positive ones when she heard the creak of the tavern's main door. Quickly opening her eyes, she turned towards the door. The worry she had felt a moment ago was replaced with pure relief.

"Thank the gods you're all right Xena!" Cyrene embraced her daughter in a big hug. "You certainly are a sight for tired, red eyes."

"I'm sorry I worried you mom." Xena returned her mother's tight embrace. "I hope you didn't stay up half the night because of me."

"Well, I did just that. When you stormed out of here last night, I thought it would be the last time I would see you alive. But fortunately, I was wrong. Where did you go?"

"I went to the cliffs." Xena took a seat at a nearby table and was joined by Cyrene. "Despite my running out of here last night, it really did me some good to finally share all the emotions that had been swelling inside me these past few months. I finally put my fears and pain out in the open and am now ready to deal with them."

As she sat across the table from Xena, Cyrene had a big smile on her face upon hearing her daughter's words. "Well, I'm glad our little talk helped." She noticed the added glow in Xena's cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. "So, what happened after you reached the cliffs?"

"I sat under a large tree and did some much need soul searching. It was painful but I let my mind relive the day Gabrielle was taken from me forever. She chose to die in my place because she believed the world would be better off if I remained in it. Since that awful day, I have been haunted by the fact that someone like Gabrielle, so full of good and love for others would value my life, someone with the blood of thousands on her hands, above her own. No matter the situation, Gabrielle always had faith I would do the right thing when I sometimes had none. She died for that faith and for the last three months, I feared that faith had been misplaced." Cyrene took Xena's hands, which lay, on the table in hers. "My dark side taking control again was part of a larger fear and that was failure. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live up to the faith Gabrielle had in me. I thought ending my life would prevent me from failing her but that would have been far worse. I finally realized dying would mean Gabrielle sacrificing her life was done in vain. I have to go on living. That's what she would want."

Cyrene's heart was now overcome with pure joy. The tension headache, which had plagued her all night, was even starting to clear. "Oh Xena, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"I don't just want to live, I want to continue the good I started with Gabrielle. I still have my fears but Gabrielle was a great teacher and the lessons she taught live on inside me. Confidence in myself is also coming back and with it, I will conquer these fears plus keep the inner demons buried as well."

"I'm going to hate to see you leave, but I realize Gabrielle lives on in what you do now and it is the best medicine to heal your grief." Cyrene's eyes were becoming misty. "Now that you will be helping people again, I might as well tell you where Joxer really went." Cyrene revealed to Xena, everything Joxer had told her regarding Gwenyth, the Disciples and their mysterious god called Natas.

"Joxer made me promise not to tell you but over the past few days, I haven't been able to shake the feeling he has gotten in over his head taking on this cult by himself."

"You did the right thing telling me mom." As Xena's mind absorbed what her mother had revealed, she couldn't help but think back to what Ares had said about Dahak being in this world now. "I know Joxer wants to prove he can tackle a situation without me, but he may have gotten himself involved in something far more serious than he can handle."

"Do you think Joxer could be in danger investigating this cult?" The worry Cyrene had felt earlier was starting to return.

"If my suspicions about this cult are correct, he very well could be. I must get to Mantis as soon as possible."

As she stood up from the table, Xena felt guilty as she looked at her mother. Cyrene had obviously been up most of the night worrying about her and she was the worse for wear. She gently put a hand on one of her mother's shoulders. "I want you to go back to bed and get some rest. You can have one of the hires open up for you later."

"I will be just fine Xena," Cyrene assured. "I don't want you to feel bad. Worrying about your children comes along with motherhood and I have become quite a pro." There was a slight smile on her face before she took a firm stance. "Now you should be running along to the harbor. You have to get to Kos and make sure Joxer is all right."

Xena knew there was no arguing with her mother so she kissed her on a cheek then left the tavern and headed for the harbor. There, she boarded a ship , which would take her to the isle of Kos.

**CHAPTER 10**

The volcanoes on the isle of Thera continued their rumblings, which made it unsafe for the inhabitants to return to their villages but the perfect place for Dahak's main base of operations.

Without the worry of discovery by overly curious villagers and his enemies oblivious to his return, Dahak rebuilt his strength and formulated a strategy. With the help of his exalted high priest Minos, Dahak began the implementation of his dark plan which when completed, would encompass the whole world in his evil.

Dahak was in one of the temple's smaller rooms. He lay on a marble table, his greenish-brown scaly body free of the black cloak and totally exposed. But the table on which he laid was shrouded entirely behind a thick black curtain. He was in deep meditation, which was needed for the tedious task of restoring his body to its true form. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't take long for his true form to return. But being without a body for so long had lengthened the transformation process. His arms, chest and face were already covered with smooth golden brown skin and the rest of his body would soon be as well. The meditation was all consuming, but Dahak still had a strong sense of the world around him. Minos had entered the room and now stood on the other side of the curtain waiting for his dark lord to acknowledge his presence.

"You may speak Minos," Dahak said in a deep raspy voice from behind the thick black curtain.

"My lord, there is still nothing to report about Hope's whereabouts. Should we continue the search?"

"No," Dahak firmly replied. "Hope now knows of my arrival and will come to me. What is your progress on freeing the others?"

"The operation is running smoothly. The largest island is under our control and the smaller surrounding ones are soon to follow. The Olympian gods show no interest in our activities so we can now move on to the major cities."

"Hold off on the major cities a while longer," Dahak ordered. "I have something else planned for them and don't want our activities uncovered by the gods."

"It will be as you wish Dark One."

"I will choose when the Olympian gods know of my return and when they do, it will be their doom," Dahak said.

Minos could not see his dark lord's face but knew there was a sinister smile on his lips and had to smile himself.

* * *

High above Greece, the senior gods of the ruling council gathered on Olympus for their monthly meeting to report on the state of the Pantheon and the condition of the mortals who worshipped them. These meetings were held in the large, white marbled Great Hall. The members sat at a large, extensively carved, wood table made of mahogany which stood out in stark contrast to the glistening white marble. The members of the council sat in large mahogany wood chairs with red velvet padding on the seats and backs. Each chair's back had a carved symbol on the top, which represented the council member who occupied the chair. 

The ruling council was made up of twelve deities, six gods and six goddesses. **Zeus** as King of the Gods presided over the council meetings and sat at the head of the table. **Hera**, his wife and Queen of the Gods, normally occupied the chair at the other end of the table but it was empty since she remained trapped in the abyss of Tartarus after losing a confrontation with Zeus' demigod son Hercules. The other ten members of the ruling council sat at their places around the table. The five goddess were: **Athena** - goddess of wisdom and war, **Artemis** - goddess of the hunt and moon, **Aphrodite** - goddess of love, **Demeter** - goddess of grain and fertility and **Hestia** - goddess of the hearth and domestic life. The gods were: **Poseidon** - god of the Sea, **Hades** - lord of the dead and ruler of the underworld, **Ares** - god of war, **Apollo** - god of prophecy and atonement and **Hermes** - god of riches, trade and good fortune.

Each deity reported on the state of his or her individual domains. There were no unusual events to report from the mortal world, just the typical day to day drudgery of being human: some sickness, a few diseases, and famine here and there. The one area that was silent was human conflict. Because of the condition Ares agreed to, there was no war in the entire territory over which the Olympian pantheon had authority. Mortals had all the other discomforts of their lesser existence but they could not complain there was no peace. Most of the gods seated at the table reported discontentment of the mortals who worshipped them and really seemed at a loss over what to do. Since his ability to instigate war was squelched, Ares really didn't have anything new to report so he spoke last at the meeting.

"You have all seen to making my reports short with your condition of no war for six months but the peace mortals are enjoying will be short-lived now that Dahak has entered our world."

Gasps of shock mixed with mumblings were heard around the table in response to Ares' statement.

Athena took it upon herself to speak for the others around the table. "Ares, what are you trying to pull now? Everyone at this table knows Dahak's latest attempt to re-enter the world was stopped by Xena. Besides, he has been trapped for so long that his powers have obviously been drastically reduced for him to be stopped by a mere mortal. Dahak is not free and I don't believe he ever was a true threat to us."

Ares rolled his eyes. Athena may be the goddess of wisdom, but sometimes she could be so dense and this was one of those times. "Xena is mortal but an extraordinary one. She stopped one of Dahak's attempts to re-enter the world but he is persistent and has unfortunately returned." Ares let his eyes wander over his fellow gods and goddesses seated around the table. "Has everyone forgotten the trouble Dahak caused in Persia? He almost succeeded in wiping out that pantheon of gods." This last statement caused nervous chatter around the table. "For months, I warned you about Dahak but you all chose to ignore me. Since Dahak was able to free himself, he has obviously grown stronger and will now set about undermining our authority." More nervous chatter is heard around the table as Ares continued to speak. "There may be no wars, but most of you still reported discontentment among the simple mortals which he will surely use to his advantage. Ordinarily, I would say let the mortals get what they deserve but sitting back and doing nothing will bring about our own downfall therefore we must stop him before he builds a stronghold."

Athena was now clapping as Ares finished his statement. "I must say dear brother, that was truly one of your better performances. You actually seemed sincere as you tried to scare us into believing Dahak is free." Athena looked around the table at her fellow gods and goddesses. "He's just trying to get us worked up in a panic so we will lift the six months no war condition. I knew he'd pull a stunt like this, just not so soon."

Ares was about to shoot off a venomous retort at his sister when Aphrodite chimed in. "Geesh Athena, take a chill pill. I think Ar is telling the truth and we gotta defend ourselves or face a total wipeout."

"It figures you would believe him," Athena sneered. "I have always believed that your numerous dalliances with men were shrinking your mind and you provide proof of that every time you open your mouth to voice your so-called opinions."

Ares sat back and watched with an amused look on his face as his two sisters continued their verbal assault on one another.

"You know Athena, some time with a man might do you some good." Aphrodite retorted. "It might even liven up that stale wisdom of yours and who knows…it might even help you in the looks department but you could never be the knockout I am."

It appeared an all out cat fight was about to take place between the two goddesses when Zeus took it upon himself to halt it from continuing any further by asking the question which had been on the minds of most gathered since Ares made his shocking statement. "Ares, how do you know Dahak has entered our world?"

"I know this because I have felt his presence." Some around the table snickered at this remark.

"No one else at this table has felt Dahak's presence," Poseidon stated. "How come you are the only one who has?"

"I can't really say why only I can feel his presence...maybe it's because I'm the only one in this room who has spent time with Dahak. He has a coldness...a darkness...a pure evil like no other. In the past week, the feeling has intensified which can only mean Dahak has returned and his threat can no longer be ignored by Olympus." Ares gazed around the table at his fellow gods and goddess. "Even Xena heeded my warnings when I informed her of Dahak's return."

Positive murmurings are heard at the mention of the famed warrior woman's name.

"Ordinarily Ares, your former Chosen backing you up would have given you my support," Artemis said. "But I have been watching her since the death of my Amazon Queen. Gabrielle was the anchor, which kept her grounded in goodness to fight the evils of this world. Since Gabrielle's death, she seems to have lost her focus and is very close to going down the dark path she once traveled with you. Everyone at this table is quite familiar with your obsessive goal to get Xena back in your warrior fold. The recent dark state of her mind has obviously made her more pliable to your words and has allowed you to reach the goal which has eluded you for three years."

More murmurings were heard around the table, when Hades decided to add his two dinars to the discussion. "You say you can feel Dahak's presence because you spent time with him. And why is that? Because you pretended to join him so you could disrupt his plans," Hades said. "The only reason this council decided to believe your reasons for the phony alliance with Dahak is because we know you all too well. It has always been your goal to be head god and actually joining Dahak would have disrupted that. That's why you couldn't deny your intentions for the Hind's blood dagger Hercules gave Xena which weighed heavily in this council's decision to reprimand you with no war for six months. How can you expect us to trust your word about Dahak when you have done so many things to undermine the very authority of this pantheon and grab all the power for yourself?" Mumbles in agreement with Hades' statements are heard around the table.

"Hades is right," Poseidon said. "We can't forget Ares' other attempt to get Hind's blood from the other world which cost Strife his life. No one can deny he planned on keeping us in line or maybe even killing us by using the Hind's blood." Mumblings in agreement with Poseidon's comments are heard around the table.

"You are all missing the point. This is not about me and my so-called misdeeds. It is about Dahak's threat to us all and putting aside our petty differences to fight him."

"That's where you are wrong Ares," Hades stated. "It is about you and all the ways you have deceived and undermined this council in the past in your attempts to obtain power. Athena has a point and this may be just a scheme to get us to lift the no-war for six months condition." Hades stared hard into his nephew's eyes as he sat across from him at the table. "Xena has helped me on past occasions so I know of her strengths. But she is still mortal and for her to stop Dahak so easily means he can't be the threat you have made him out to be. You are going to have to give more than a 'feeling' if you expect me and others at this table to believe you." There were mumblings at the table mostly in favor of Hades' comments.

"I'm afraid Hades is right Ares," Zeus said. "Considering your past deeds which are quite memorable to all present, you will have to provide this council with solid proof of Dahak's arrival before we can believe you." More mumblings are heard in agreement with the King of the gods.

"You are all being fools!" Ares said, trying to control his temper. "I am not going to sit back while Dahak plots my destruction."

"You better not be formulating some scheme that will anger this council or you will be punished severely with no chance of a reprieve," Zeus said in a very firm tone. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yeah, crystal clear," Ares said through gritted teeth.

When Zeus adjourned the meeting, Ares stormed out of the Great Hall and headed for his residence on Olympus. When he got inside, he released the anger he held within by tossing about the room busts that sat atop stone pedestals. Lying in marble chunks about the floor were the busts of Hector, Achilles, Ajax and Agamemnon. When Ares stood before the bust of Alexander the Great, he decided to let it remain in tack and instead collapsed on a nearby lounge chair where he just sulked.

Ares had been sitting there for a while when Discord appeared in a puff of smoke behind the chair. The goddess was dressed in black leather and lace which made her porcelain white skin stand out all the more. Her long black hair hung loose and wild down to her waist. From behind the chair, she stood and began to massage Ares' shoulders.

"I heard about what happened at the council meeting." Discord glanced around at the marble chunks lying about the floor as she loosened the tension in Ares' broad shoulders. "Those pompous, self-righteous fools chose to ignore your warnings about Dahak until you can provide hard proof. What are you going to do?" She stopped massaging his shoulders and sat facing him on the lounge chair.

"I am going to move ahead with the plan I have been working on to stop Dahak for good," Ares firmly replied. "I did what Xena suggested and talked to the other gods. They chose not to believe me so they are on their own. I know she will eventually agree to the alliance I suggested so it will just be me and her taking on Dahak."

"Xena! I figured she would want your head on a silver platter after what happened at Dahak's temple. How did you ever manage to get her to agree to an alliance with you?" A touch of jealousy could be heard in her voice.

"Oh, she was fuming with rage when I showed up and very stubborn at first. But eventually, I got her to come around." There was a sly grin on his face and a faraway look in his eyes.

"So that's where you went on your first day back." Discord noticed the look in Ares' eyes and decided to change the subject. "Well, enough about Xena," the goddess stated flatly. "Let me take your mind off of that unproductive meeting." Discord was playing the seductress as she glided a finger with a long red nail up Ares' chest and moved in for a kiss.

Ares halted her intentions by grasping her arms and holding her away from him. He had a look of annoyance on his face. "I am not interested."

"Why not? Is it because you got your fill with Xena the other night?" Discord had an intense jealousy regarding Ares' involvement with anyone and Xena was at the very top of that list. She knew if she continued, the war god's wrath may be brought down upon her but Discord had never been one to bite her tongue and she wasn't about to start now. "I saw the look in your eyes. You slept with her didn't you?" She asked in a venomous tone.

"Don't start with me!" Ares growled as his anger started to return. He got up from the lounge chair to increase the distance between himself and the jealous goddess.

Discord had grown tired of Ares' fixation with the warrior princess. For three years now, he had tried to get her back with no success. It was time for him to face reality---cut his losses and seek conquests elsewhere.

"So, you got her back in your bed for one night, BIG DEAL!" she snapped. "That only happened because she's been an emotional wreck ever since her friend's death. It won't change ANYTHING---she's still not coming back. But that won't discourage you will it?" Discord's dark eyes glared at Ares with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "Honestly, the way you act sometimes---if I didn't know you so well, I would swear you're in lo..."

"Enough!" Ares mentally chastised himself for having Artemis restore Discord's body. At this moment, she was getting on his last nerve. She was so much easier to deal with as a chicken. "Xena is NOT a topic open for discussion. You have overstayed your welcome and better GO!" There was a threatening look in his eyes.

Discord got the message loud and clear. With a huff, she left in shards of blinding light.

* * *

Discord was fuming with rage when she left Ares' residence on Olympus. She decided to go to the one place that had a calming effect on her, the gardens near Hera's temple in the city of Argos. Since her mother's entrapment in the abyss of Tartarus, Discord took to tending the gardens and spent a lot of time there. The gardens were a haven for her mother's favorite bird, the peacock. The scents of the many flowers in bloom filled the air. 

As she sat on a marble bench, Discord lost herself in dark thoughts. Damn Ares! Damn Xena! If Ares had finally reclaimed the warrior woman that was just fine with her! His precious Xena was mortal after all and would eventually die. When that day came, Ares would come crawling back to her and she would make him pay! Discord's mind drifted further as she thought of ways to make Ares suffer when the time came so she didn't sense the figure behind her until he spoke.

"A beautiful goddess like you shouldn't fret over a god like Ares," a baritone voice said from behind Discord.

Startled, Discord jumped up from the marble bench and turned around to see who had just spoken. She was mesmerized by what she saw. Standing not that far from the marble bench, next to a rose bush, was a stunningly attractive man. He was slightly taller than Ares. He had wavy black hair with flecks of gray that framed his face and came to his shoulders. The beauty of his face could match that of any god on Olympus. It was perfectly shaped. The skin was smooth and golden light brown in color. He had crystal blue eyes, which seemed to stare right through to her soul. His nose was slender and straight. He had a full sensuous mouth, which was rosy in color. He wore black leather that clung to his slender muscular form. He wore polished black leather boots, which gleamed in the sunlight. Billowing down his back, was a long black cape. At his waist, hung a sword whose black and gold hilt was the only part visible above its scabbard casing. On the middle finger of his left hand, was a ring in the shape of a dragon's head.

As Discord's eyes took in the vision before her, she finally found her voice to address the handsome intruder. "This garden is off limits to mortals," she said with as much authority as she could muster at the moment.

"I am not mortal," the stranger plainly stated in a baritone voice that sent chills through Discord's body.

"You're not?" she asked curiously. "If you are immortal, how come I have never seen you before?"

"I arrived in Greece not that long ago. I heard about the beauty of Hera's gardens in Argos and decided to come see them."

"Oh," was all Discord could say as she lost her voice again.

"When I entered the gardens, I could sense your anger and your thoughts. It is a gift from my immortality." The handsome stranger now had a smile on his face that revealed perfect white teeth. He walked over to Discord and stood in front of her. Being petite, she had to gaze upward to look into his face. The stranger grasped her hands in his and brought them up to his lips as he proceeded to lightly kiss their backs. When the stranger's soft lips touched her hands, a shiver went through her whole body. "Ares isn't good enough for you," the handsome stranger said when he stopped kissing her hands.

"How do you know about Ares?...About Me?" she asked in a breathless, quivering tone. She was losing herself in the depths of the stranger's crystal blue eyes.

"I told you it is a gift I inherited with immortality. I have to go now." He let go of Discord's hands and moved away from her.

When the stranger let go of her hands, Discord's mind started to clear and she anxiously spoke. "Wait! Who are you? Will I ever see you again?"

"I am someone who wants to be your friend," the stranger stated with a smile. "And you will see me again." The stranger then vanished in a flame of fire.

Her legs somewhat shaky, Discord sat on the marble bench again. As her mind relived this unusual encounter, she looked at her hands which the stranger had kissed and could still feel the sensation of his lips on her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 11**

When Xena arrived on Kos, at the port of Mantis, the village was overflowing with people. She wondered what event had brought the crowd to the small village. She maneuvered her way through the masses to the town's only tavern. It was also overflowing with people. Every table was occupied. There was loud laughter and chatter as barmaids busily moved about with trays and taking orders. Xena had made her way through the crowded tavern and now stood at the bar.

"I'm looking for a woman named Gwenyth, do you know where I might be able to find her?" she asked after finally getting the attention of the busy barkeep.

"Gwenyth?" the barkeep repeated as he quickly poured mead into some waiting mugs and put them on the tray of the barmaid standing next to Xena. "She lives on a farm with her sister and brother-in-law on the other side of town, near the forest."

Xena thanked the barkeep and turned to leave when she spotted Joxer sitting at a table in the only quiet corner of the tavern. When she reached his table, Joxer was completely surprised to see her, which showed when he said in a loud voice, "By the gods, Xe..."

Xena quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying another word. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here. I will explain in a moment." She removed her hand from Joxer's mouth.

Joxer stared at Xena who now sat opposite him at the table. She was completely covered in a hooded cloak. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me where you went and I came to lend a hand."

"Uh Xena, do you really think you are up to it?" he asked hesitantly. "When I left, you seemed to be in no state to help anyone."

"I'm fine Joxer," she assured. But Joxer had a look of skepticism on his face so she told him what happened after he left. "Mom and I had that much needed talk about Gabrielle's death and it did me a world of good to finally share with someone what I was feeling. I realized I had to go on living so Gabrielle's death wouldn't be in vain. And if I continue the good I started with her, she will live on forever."

"This is certainly great to hear. I never doubted the Xena I met two years ago would eventually fight her way back." A huge smile was painted on his face. Joxer was truly relieved Cyrene had finally talked with Xena. He looked at Xena and had to admit she certainly appeared different from the person he knew the past three months. The fire and unwavering focus were definitely on an upswing and they couldn't have picked a better time to resurface as far as Joxer was concerned. He was into his fourth day on the island and Gwenyth was beginning to question him again as to when Xena would arrive. Now Joxer wouldn't have to lie anymore because Xena was on Kos.

Joxer eyed Xena curiously. "What's with the cloak?"

"I thought about who we might be dealing with here and figured it was best if I kept a low profile. Ares paid me a visit and he brought some disturbing news. Dahak is free."

Joxer's mind registered Xena's words and a look of fear was now etched in the features of his face and in his voice when he spoke. "Hope is dead and his cult is gone. How can that be?"

"I wondered the same thing but Ares says he can feel Dahak's presence which has grown stronger over the last week. And in Ares' mind, that can only mean he's free. I am wearing this cloak because I am well known among Dahak's followers after all the trouble I've been for their god. If this cult is indeed connected to Dahak, I don't want to arouse any suspicions that I'm on to their game."

Joxer's eyes widened and a chill went down his spine. He thought he was coming to Mantis to handle an insignificant fly-by-night cult. Learning the cult may be tied to Dahak and he almost took it on by himself was unnerving.

"Don't say anything to Gwenyth about my suspicions regarding Dahak. I don't want to alarm her unnecessarily until we have positive proof there is a connection." Xena rested her arms on the table and gazed intently at Joxer's face. "So tell me, what have you seen since arriving in Mantis?"

According to Joxer, Mantis seemed to be a great place to live. There was no sickness or hunger. Everyone had a roof over his or her head. The village's recent prosperity seemed to be the work of the Disciples and their mysterious god Natas. Joxer went to a few of their gatherings and the Disciples seemed sincere to him. Natas seemed nothing like the gods Joxer had encountered during his travels with Xena. He seemed to genuinely care for the welfare of mortals. Xena had a natural distrust of the gods and was not so quick to believe the sincerity of this Natas. She wanted to observe for herself. Joxer had stopped at the tavern for a quick drink and was going to meet Gwenyth at the town's amphitheater. Xena could attend the gathering with them and observe the Disciples first hand.

Xena and Joxer left the crowded tavern and headed for the amphitheater where the Disciples of Natas were holding a gathering, just outside of the village. They had to maneuver their way through the large crowd, which swarmed around the outside of the amphitheater. Joxer spotted Gwenyth standing at the amphitheater's entrance.

"Thank goodness you are finally here Xena!" Gwenyth's face beamed with childlike excitement when Xena and Joxer were finally standing before her.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner. There were some other matters which had to be dealt with first and now your problem will get my undivided attention."

"There's no need to apologize. I'm just glad you are here and can finally get to the bottom of what the Disciples are really up to." Gwenyth eyed the hooded cloak Xena wore. She had an impressed smile on her face. "Don't want anyone to recognize Xena the hero? I understand."

Gwenyth led Xena and Joxer into the amphitheater. It was filling up fast with attendees for the gathering but they found some seats near the back. Most of the people at this gathering had come from the surrounding villages and the smaller islands around Kos. The amphitheater was buzzing with the chatter of the assembled multitude but this quickly ceased when the gathering commenced. Men in blue and white robes took their places in front of the crowd. These men were part of the original Disciples who came to Mantis one month ago. One of the men was wearing an all white robe. This was Damon, the head priest of the Disciples. Damon stepped in front of the others to address the attendees of the gathering.

"Welcome my friends!" A joyous smile was painted across the priest's face. "Today you will learn about a god like none you have known before. You will learn about love, truth, purity and the peace they can bring to your lives." Some chatter is heard among the crowd.

"Everyone here is familiar with the gods of Olympus. Their pettiness and cruelty are legendary. They have destroyed whole villages with disease, fire and famine for no reason other than their warped amusement. Mortals are nothing but playthings they easily discard." Mumbles in agreement with Damon's words are heard around the amphitheater.

"You worship them with sacrifices and maintain their temples. But when you call on them for help, your prayers go unanswered. You continue to suffer while those who curse the gods prosper." More mumbles in agreement with Damon's words are heard.

"Natas is nothing like the gods of Olympus. He is the essence of love and that's what he has shown the people of Mantis. A deadly disease threatened this village. The Olympian gods ignored the prayers but Natas heard them and sent us to help. Now the disease is gone and Mantis is thriving better than ever. It took horrific tragedy to bring the truth to Mantis and now its residents know Natas is the only god who truly cares about them and is worthy of their worship. And all Natas asks of you in return is that you love him and spread the truth of his love to others." More mumbles are heard around the amphitheater.

After Damon finished speaking, the other Disciples in robes gave their testimonies. Each spoke of how empty and full of despair their lives had been. They talked about their disillusionment with the Olympian gods and how they found Natas who changed their lives for the better. Before the gathering came to a close, Damon addressed the crowd one last time. "I know some among you have diseases, sicknesses, and have prayed to the gods of Olympus getting no responses or cures. Well Natas has heard your cries, felt your pain and will now relieve you of your suffering."

The other priests motioned for those with afflictions to come to the center of the amphitheater to be cured. When all who needed to be healed were in the amphitheater's center, Damon closed his eyes and raised his head towards the heavens. "Natas, the essence of truth and pure thought, free these people from the evil that has attacked their bodies."

Suddenly there was a bright light, which encompassed the entire amphitheater, causing all in attendance to shield their eyes from the brightness. As quickly as the light appeared, it vanished. All who had some type of affliction were healed. The blind could see, the crippled could walk and those with ailments of the body were completely cured. The former afflicted had tears of joy in their eyes. The others in attendance were also amazed by the power of Natas. After the healings, Damon called the gathering to a close and would personally speak with anyone who wanted to become a Disciple of Natas. The priest was immediately engulfed in a sea of people eager to join.

Gwenyth, Xena and Joxer maneuvered through the crowd and headed toward Gwenyth's farm.

"The Disciples have a good game going," Gwenyth said as all three walked along the road, which would take them to her farm. "They say all the right things but I'm certain if you dig below the surface, you will find something sinister."

"I have no love for the Olympian gods and have to agree with most of what was said about them at the gathering. But there is something not right about the Disciples of Natas. It looks too good to be true," Xena said.

Before reaching Gwenyth's family farm, she made a stop at a neighboring farm. Joxer and Xena waited for her outside. "What do you know about Gwenyth?" she asked as they stood waiting for Gwenyth.

"She's a big fan of yours. The Disciples of Natas and your adventures are the only things she has talked about since I got here." There was a slight air of disappointment in his voice.

"I did notice the hero-worship. I caught her staring at me in the amphitheater with an awe-filled expression on her face. I don't think I will ever get use to people fawning over what I do now. But that's not what I meant Joxer. I want to know her personal history."

"Well, she's lived in Mantis her whole life. Her parents died when she was young so her older sister Danae who lives on the family farm along with her husband Actaeon raised her. Gwenyth is a cadet at an academy in Axion. She came home from school two months ago to find a mysterious illness in Mantis, the arrival of the Disciples and then her sister and brother-in-law joined this cult and now both act like total strangers. That's why she's so worried about the cult's true motives." Joxer eyed Xena curiously. "Did you have doubts about Gwenyth's story?"

"Not really, but one can't be too careful. After what I saw and heard at the amphitheater today, plus the possibility of Dahak being connected to this cult, Gwenyth has every right to be suspicious of the Disciples."

Gwenyth came out of the farmhouse carrying a covered basket. "It's my favorite...nut bread," she said with a giddy smile. "Thalia always makes a huge batch for me when I come home from the academy. We can all have some when we get to the farm." Talk of the nutbread made Xena think about Gabrielle who also liked the bread. For once the memory didn't make her sad. She had to smile.

The trio didn't have much farther to go down the road before they reached Gwenyth's family farm, which she shared with her sister and brother-in-law. "You don't have to worry about running into Danae and Actaeon," Gwenyth said once they were inside her home. "In a short time, they have moved up high in the ranks of the Disciples so they were sent to one of the neighboring islands to spread the word about Natas." The contempt was clear in Gwenyth's last statement. "But enough about the cult. You must be hungry Xena after your journey, so I will get us all something to eat." Gwenyth went into the kitchen.

Xena removed the cloak she wore and sat at the large table in the room. Joxer joined her. "At the gatherings you attended, did Natas ever make an appearance?" she asked.

"He was never actually there, not a body anyway. He only came in that bright light during the healings."

Gwenyth came into the room carrying a large tray. "My cooking would kill you both," she jested while setting the tray on the table and taking a seat to join them. "Luckily, my neighbor took pity on me in the absence of my sister who has the culinary skills in the family. So we can feast on this leftover duck she brought me and Joxer yesterday plus the nut bread I promised."

All three helped themselves to the duck and the sliced nut bread.

"Gwenyth, can you tell me about the initiation ceremony into the Disciples of Natas?" Xena asked while they ate.

"Well, I don't know what the ceremony involves because it is barred from view by outsiders. But I do know it is held in the mountains, near the volcanoes. An initiation ceremony has taken place every week for the past month. The one for this week is tonight, at midnight to be exact."

"Joxer and I will go to the mountains and observe the initiation ceremony and witness first hand what one has to do to officially join the Disciples."

Joxer had an eager look on his face. He might actually get the chance to use his newfound skills.

"I'm coming too," Gwenyth insisted. "I have lived on this island my whole life and know those mountains like the back of my hand. And if trouble arises, I know how to fight and can take care of myself."

Xena looked at Gwenyth and saw the fire and determination in her eyes. Her one and only sister had gotten caught up in this cult so uncovering their true motives was definitely of the utmost importance to her. If trouble did arise, she just might be an asset instead of a liability.

It was decided then that all three would observe the secret ceremony and find out what the Disciples and Natas were really all about.

* * *

Some time before midnight, Xena, Joxer and Gwenyth went to the mountains on Kos to witness the secret initiation ceremony into the Disciples of Natas. The ceremony was held in a small valley encircled by volcanic mountains, which reminded the inhabitants of their great power with minor rumblings from one of the volcanoes throughout the night. There was a dense patch of trees in the valley where the trio watched the ceremony unnoticed by its participants. 

When the ceremony began at midnight, the head priest from the amphitheater gathering named Damon walked into the valley below followed by seven Disciples carrying torches and objects needed for the service and twenty initiates for the cult. The torches provided enough light to see what would take place. All the participants wore plain white robes. There were some large stones with flat tops on which the disciples placed the objects they carried. Damon began the ceremony by addressing the initiates before him.

"You have made a wise choice. After this ceremony, your lives will belong to Natas, and you will share his love, goodness and truth with the rest of the world."

One of the Disciples brought a bowl to Damon, which contained some gray, ashy substance. Damon stood in front of the first of the initiates. He marked the initiate's forehead, cheeks, and chin with the substance, then proceeded to take hold of the initiate's head and with his eyes closed, mumbled some foreign words neither Xena, Joxer, or Gwenyth could understand. Damon proceeded down the line of initiates, marking them all as he had done the first and mumbling over them. The disciples passed out cups to the initiates. When each had a cup, Damon spoke again.

"This wine has been sanctified. Drink it and let it cleanse away your old self and bring about your rebirth in Natas."

After Damon spoke, the initiates drank the wine in their cups. After the disciples collected all the cups, all present joined hands and chanted in monotone voices, "Glory to the goodness of Natas and our rebirth in the Truth."

During the chant, the rumblings of a nearby volcano seemed to intensify. A strong wind blew through the valley encircling the participants of the ceremony. As the wind picked up in gusts, their chants grew louder and the ground shook. When the wind finally ceased, the ground stood still again, the chanting ended, the volcanic rumblings decreased to previous levels, and the ceremony came to a close. The seven Disciples left the valley followed by the twenty new members of the cult. The new members seemed unharmed but appeared to have a strange red glow in their eyes. Damon remained in the valley and appeared to be in deep meditation.

Now that the ceremony was over, Joxer couldn't hold back his thoughts on what they had just witnessed. "That was some ceremony...the chanting, the wind, the volcano rumblings and the ground shaking," he said with excitement. "And did you see the red glow in the new member's eyes? Was that spooky or what?"

"Yeah, I found it creepy too," Xena said. "There is definitely something sinister going on here, maybe even mind control and I plan on getting to the bottom of it."

"What are we going to do?" Joxer asked.

"I say we apply some pressure to that priest down there until he tells us the truth." Gwenyh cracked her knuckles. She moved from her hiding place in the trees, headed towards the open valley and the priest.

Xena grabbed an arm to halt her movement. "That is not the way we will handle this Gwenyth," she said in a firm tone. "We will continue to watch the priest and see where he goes from here, understood."

"Yeah," Gwenyth grudgingly conceded.

All three watched Damon who still appeared to be in deep meditation. After some time passed, he ceased his meditation and proceeded up one of the peaks surrounding the valley. Xena, Joxer and Gwenyth followed him close behind, hiding in the shadows. Some of the journey up the peak required some climbing over rocks. As he continued to climb, Damon reached a precipice, which led to the entrance of a cave. Damon climbed onto the precipice and proceeded into the cave. When Xena knew all was clear, she and the others climbed onto the precipice and followed Damon into the cave.

The walls of the cave were lined with torches. The rumblings of the volcano were somewhat muffled inside the cave. It was also very warm and steam escaped from cracks along the cave's floor. The cave grew wider and broke off into two separate passageways. They continued their journey down the passageway with fresh footprints. As they continued deeper into the passageway, Xena lead the way followed by Joxer and Gwenyth. Some distance ahead of them, voices could be heard. At that moment, the cave shook from the small eruption of a nearby volcano. As the cave shook, rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Xena pushed Joxer and Gwenyth out of the way, then leaped to safety herself before large rocks hit the ground where she previously stood. When the cave finally stopped shaking, the passageway down which they traveled was completely blocked by large rocks, with Xena on one side and Joxer and Gwenyth on the other. After the dust from the falling rocks had cleared, Xena stood up on her side of the cave.

"Joxer, Gwenyth, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are both okay." Joxer coughed from the dust churned up on his side of the cave. Gwenyth was slowly getting up from where she had fallen in the cave.

"I'm going to continue down the cave to see if there's a way out," Xena said through the wall of rocks. "You two go back the way we came."

"Okay." Joxer glanced at Gwenyth who was now walking around the cave with an apparent limp. "Are you all right?"

"I must have twisted my ankle jumping out of the way of those falling rocks but I will be fine."

"Here, take my staff. You can use it to take some of the weight off that ankle."

"I don't need it," Gwenyth said with an edge to her tone. "If I walk it off, I will be just fine."

Gwenyth started walking back the way they came with Joxer next to her. With each step she took on her twisted ankle, she grimaced which Joxer noticed.

"Would you stop being so proud and just take the staff." Joxer held it out in front of her.

"Thanks," she said softly. With Gwenyth now using Joxer's staff for support, both slowly made their way back to the cave's entrance. Muffled rumbles of a nearby volcano could be heard.

"I sure hope Xena finds a way out at the other end of the cave," Joxer said.

"As a child, I use to roam these caves all the time and always found my way out so I'm sure Xena will too," Gwenyth said.

They finally reached the beginning of the narrow passageway and were entering the wider part of the cave, which would take them back to the entrance when four large men in white robes met them. Gwenyth and Joxer stared at the four men who stared back at them.

"I know these men. They are from Mantis," Gwenyth said. "That's Mistopheles, Nestor, Dathan and Byzanteus," she said pointing at each.

"By the looks on their faces, I would say they don't recognize you," Joxer nervously stated.

All four men had blank expressions on their faces and a fiery red glow to their eyes. Joxer and Gwenyth made a move to go around them but were halted when the men continued to block their path.

"We were out on a midnight stroll and got lost in the caves", Joxer said with a nervous chuckle to the four men in front of them. "We didn't mean to crash your little party and will gladly leave."

"You have seen too much so we can't let you leave," the man called Dathan said. Slowly, all four men started to creep towards Joxer and Gwenyth, their eyes still fiery red and staring, their faces expressionless. Joxer and Gwenyth quickly separated, each followed by two men.

Gwenyth looked at Joxer from where he stood some distance from her in the cave with two zombie-like men steadily approaching him.

"Here Joxer…take this." Gwenyth quickly threw Joxer his staff, which he deftly caught.

Joxer held the staff tightly in his hands poised to attack the two zombie-like men who approached him. Joxer was finally getting the adventure he craved for a month. He wished it not so dramatic but nothing could be done about that now. A few moments ago, Gwenyth had spoken the men's names. Joxer decided to see if talking to them might halt their steady approach. "Hey Nestor and Byzanteus, stop now and I won't hurt you," he said in a firm tone with an intimidating edge.

Both men ignored his threat and were closing in on him; their staring eyes a fiery red glow.

When they were in striking distance, he swung the staff hard, which connected with an arm of one of the men, knocking him into his partner then the cave's stone wall. But the men were only dazed and immediately attacked him again. Joxer quickly swung the staff low, which made hard contact with the shinbones of both men's legs causing them to cry out in pain. It was the first time either showed any human emotion since Joxer and Gwenyth stumbled upon them in the cave. Joxer quickly spun bringing himself behind the two men at which time he swung the staff low connecting hard to the backs of their knees bringing both down. Joxer leaped into the air. He landed in a standing position with a foot on the chests of both fallen men. He pummeled them both about the head with the butt of his staff until both were unconscious.

While Joxer had been busy with Nestor and Byzanteus, Gwenyth took on the other two zombie-like men. Since she had known these men her whole life she called out to them. "Mistopheles, Dathan...it's Gwenyth. Don't you recognize me?" she yelled nervously while quickly moving around the cave trying to increase the distance between her and the men. Both men stared at her with the fiery red eyes of strangers as they steadily approached her.

Gwenyth reached for her sword in the scabbard on her back then decided against it. Despite their present zombie-like state, she couldn't kill these men whom she had known since childhood. She crouched into a defensive position. "Come and get me!" she yelled while waving her attackers forward.

Mistopheles responded to her yell and charged at her leaving Dathan behind. When he was almost upon her, Gwenyth quickly stepped out of his way, and using his own momentum, shoved him headfirst into the stone wall behind her knocking him unconscious. Seeing his partner down, Dathan let out a loud roar and charged Gwenyth. When Dathan was almost upon her, Gwenyth leaped over him, quickly turned and delivered a kick to his back sending him in the direction of the wall. But Dathan stretched out his arms stopping his contact with the stone wall. He quickly turned and charged Gwenyth again. She struck at his face with a swift quick, which he blocked with one of his arms while the other delivered a hard punch to her chest severely knocking the wind out of her. While she gasped for air, Dathan managed to get one of his meaty hands around her neck, lifting her off the ground.

Gwenyth squirmed as Dathan increased the grip on her throat. She saw her life pass before her eyes but refused to give into panic. As her legs dangled off the ground, Gwenyth delivered a hard kick to Dathan's groin. He immediately released her, doubling over in pain. Gwenyth slumped to the cave's dirt floor gasping for breath. She immediately stood and delivered a swift kick to Dathan's head as he still stood doubled over which knocked him onto all fours. Gwenyth stood over him and delivered several ax handle blows to his back, driving the big man down to the dirt floor into unconsciousness.

With all four of their attackers down, Joxer and Gwenyth stood in the middle of the cave.

"That was intense but kinda fun." Gwenyth gasped for breath, as a slight smile formed on her face. "Now I understand why Xena does this kind of work."

"Yeah, it was kinda fun," Joxer admitted with a pleased smile while leaning on his staff.

The large cave, in which they stood, started to violently shake. Dirt and large rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Joxer grabbed a torch then pulled Gwenyth into one of the two passageways off the larger cave before boulders burying the four unconscious men filled it.

The torch Joxer held provided the only light in the dense darkness of the passageway.

"This is not the same passageway we were in earlier. There are no lit torches along the walls," Gwenyth said. "We are heading deeper into the mountain instead of towards the entrance way."

"At this point I don't care," Joxer replied. "I just hope it leads us to wherever Xena is. There are probably more of those zombie-like men roaming these caves and she may need our help." They had not gone that far in the cave when Joxer glanced at Gwenyth and noticed her limping had gotten worse. "Here, you better take my staff again for support."

"You don't have to say it twice this time." Gwenyth gladly took the staff from him. "The ankle has swollen and I am definitely feeling it now."

"Those zombie-like men were wearing robes identical to the ones at the Disciples' initiation ceremony which means you were right about mind control. You must be relieved," he said.

"I did notice the likeness of the robes but I am not relieved to know I was right. My sister and her husband could end up zombies like those men who got buried in that cave back there and the possibility scares me."

Joxer was in the lead as he and Gwenyth continued their journey through the passageway. Due to her swollen ankle, Gwenyth lagged behind him. Their journey had been quiet for some time when Joxer decided to break the silence.

"You handled yourself pretty well in that fight back there," Joxer said. "I know how much you admire Xena, and we hit it off pretty well, so I was thinking, after we take care of this cult, why don't you travel with us instead of going back to the academy. You could learn so much more from Xena." Joxer expected to hear Gwyneth's excited reply but got only silence. He quickly turned around and saw Gwyneth was no longer behind him.

"Gwenyth where are you?" he yelled with dire concern. His voice echoed through the dark passageway. Joxer retraced his steps, quickly moving the torch around, checking for movement along the cave's floor. Maybe Gwenyth had been hurt in her fight against the zombie pair and collapsed from injuries he thought. Joxer still had no sight of Gwenyth, when a strong wind moved swiftly through the passageway, blowing out the torch, his only means of light, leaving him in the dark.

"Oh, this is just great," Joxer groaned, trying to keep fear from creeping upon him. "I hate the dark too." Joxer was wondering what to do when he felt a hard object make contact with the back of his head. He fell to the dirt floor with a resounding thud. In the darkness, fiery red eyes hovered appearing bodiless. The sound of a torch being lit echoed throughout the passageway. Light from the torch now rested on Joxer's unconscious form. He lay on his stomach with his head turned to one side. His staff, which he had given to Gwenyth, now lay beside him.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you Joxer." Gwenyth crouched over Joxer's fallen form holding the torch in one hand as she ran the slender fingers of the other through his hair. "But you were going to spoil the private party my lord has all set up for Xena and I couldn't let you do that." A determined look was on her face as the glow from the torch added to the fiery redness of her eyes. Gwenyth grabbed one of Joxer's limp arms with her free hand, stood, and dragged his body down the passageway.

**CHAPTER 12 **

Xena continued her journey through the cave, which would hopefully lead to a way out. Once again, she heard the echo of voices in front of her. She also heard what sounded like running water. The part of the cave where she heard voices opened into a large cavern with several large boulders around its entrance. When she reached the entrance to the cavern, she crouched behind the large boulders to watch the scene in front of her. Lit torches along the walls brightened the cavern. There was also a glow from a pool of red-orange lava, which originated from a lava stream, which fell from an opening in the cavern's stone wall producing a sound similar to running water. The lava bubbled; occasionally a lava stream would shoot up into the air quite a distance before falling back into the pool again. The large cavern was deep in the mountain almost eliminating the rumblings of the nearby volcano. The high priest from the initiation ceremony was speaking to a tall man wearing a black cloak with a large hood, which completely obscured his face. Xena may not have been able to see the tall man's face but she could hear his voice and it was deep in tone and went straight through her. She moved along the boulders to hear their conversation better.

"All is going smoothly my lord," the high priest stated. "We added twenty new members to our ranks tonight and by next week's ceremony, all of level one should be free."

"Excellent," the cloaked figure said in a pleased deep voice. "When all of level one is free, we can move on to the next phase to free the others. Then I will announce my return to the world and watch its inhabitants tremble."

"It shall be as you wish Dark One." The priest bowed to the cloaked figure then left the cavern.

After the high priest left the cavern, the tall cloaked figure stood by the lava pool. Another stream of lava shot into the air then fell back into the pool. "Soon, all of you will be free again and the world as all knows it will be no more." As he stood by the lava pool with his back to her, Xena moved from her hiding place behind the boulders and approached him with her sword drawn. She had only taken a few steps when the figure spoke.

"I've been expecting you Xena," the cloaked figure said in a penetrating deep voice.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't disappoint you. So, we finally get to meet. Should I call you Natas or would you prefer Dahak?"

"So, you figured out who I am? I knew you would." The cloaked figure turned around and removed the hood allowing her to see his face.

Xena was surprised by what she saw. She figured since Dahak was the one great evil, he would be a monster, literally. But what she saw in front of her was an attractive being. He had wavy black hair with flecks of gray throughout that came to his shoulders. The skin of his face was a golden light brown color. He had a thin, straight nose, and a rose colored full mouth. She stared into his eyes, which bored into her soul and appeared to mirror her own with their crystal blue color. As Xena's mind registered the sight before her, Dahak spoke again.

"I see you have your sword drawn for a fight. I haven't used a sword in quite a while and probably won't be much of a challenge for you." Dahak pulled out a sword from inside his cloak as he started to walk towards her.

"Oh, I'll be the judge of that." Xena steadily approached Dahak ready to attack.

Xena yelled a loud war cry as she viciously swung her sword at Dahak. He quickly brought his sword up to block the powerful blow causing sparks to fly through the air when the two swords connected. The sound of their swiftly slashing swords reverberated throughout the cavern mixed with the occasional war cry, distant volcanic rumblings and bubbling lava.

As Xena repeatedly slashed her sword, she stared at the being, the focus of her vicious onslaught. She thought there would never be anyone other than Caesar who could garnish all her hatred but Dahak had changed that. Caesar had only tried to kill her. But Dahak and his evil daughter Hope had destroyed what she valued more than her own life, the people she had loved most, Gabrielle and Solan. And their deaths were only the beginning. Now that this evil was in the world, countless more would suffer and die. Hope was dead and now Xena was determined to make sure Dahak joined his evil offspring.

Xena summoned all her strength within to power her attack against Dahak. As her sword slashed at him, Dahak was able to quickly block the blows but he was driven back and headed towards the bubbling lava pool. When her attack had backed him mere inches from the lava pool, he jumped onto the rocky rim surrounding it to avoid her slashing sword. Xena continued her merciless attack, which he now dodged by gracefully jumping around the rocky rim, careful not to lose his balance and fall into the bubbling lava pool.

Dahak decided to use the bubbling lava as a weapon. On his last jump to avoid Xena's sword, he used the rim of the cloak to scoop up some of the lava and threw it at her. She ducked to avoid the lava. Dahak took this opportunity to somersault over her head and land in the middle of the cavern floor. The cloak was now starting to burn so he tossed it aside, revealing a slender muscular form dressed in black leather. With a sinister grin and an extended index finger, he beckoned Xena to join him in the center of the cavern floor, which she did with a devilish grin on her own face. They now stood in the center of the cavern circling each other, waiting to see who would make the next move. As they circled one another, Dahak decided to break the silence.

"I've been an admirer of yours for quite some time Xena."

"Gee, I'm flattered." Xena didn't take her eyes off Dahak as they continued to circle one another.

"You had exceptional talent as a warlord, the fire, the bloodlust. You left a trail of scorched earth and a landscape littered with body parts."

"I have a new talent now, and it's stopping evil like you." Xena swung her sword with fierce intensity at Dahak's head.

"That really is a shame and a waste." Dahak deftly blocked her sword blow. "When you were the Destroyer of Nations you really were the best and you want to know why?"

"Okay, I'll play along, why?" Xena continued to circle Dahak.

"Because you had a natural born rage, which guided you, made you strong and it was something I appreciated," he passionately replied. "That's why I knew your rage against Caesar would drive you to Britannia and make your blood innocent blonde friend mine."

When Dahak made a reference to Gabrielle, Xena suddenly saw a vision of her curled up on the floor in Dahak's temple in Britannia saying how much it hurt inside. Xena's anger started to rise and she shook her head to clear her thoughts and concentrate on her opponent she was circling. She swung her sword with added force at Dahak again.

"Ooh, I think I hit a nerve," he declared in a mocking tone while blocking her sword. "I have a confession to make. I really wanted Callisto to kill Solan but Hope begged me to let her kill the boy. She wanted payback for the attempt you made on her life in Britannia and I felt as a parent, a child should be indulged."

Again Xena saw a vision but this time it was Solan. His lifeless body was lying on the floor of Kaleipus' hut. Her son had told her he wanted to be with her. She was finally going to be a mother to him when he was taken away forever. Xena's anger was very close to erupting when she again shook her head to clear her thoughts. Dahak's words and the visions they brought stirred the darkness within but she had vowed she would not use its all-consuming power to fight him. This time, she did not attack Dahak but continued to circle him.

"Xena, it's really not good to keep all that anger bottled up inside. You have a right to your dark feelings towards me after everything that I have done. You really should release them," he taunted. Dahak sensed her struggle within and forged ahead with a remark he was sure would send her over the edge. "Now that I am here in the flesh, maybe Gabrielle and I could pick up where we left off in my temple in Britannia." His lips were twisted in a wicked grin. "Oops, I forgot, your little friend is dead. She couldn't live with the part she played in bringing about my return and sacrificed herself to save you and the world. How touching," he said with mock sympathy. Once again Xena saw another vision. Gabrielle had embraced Hope and was about to plunge into the lava pit, when she looked at Xena one last time before she was gone forever.

When the last vision came, Xena let the anger she had been holding back flow freely through her. She let out a loud war cry and went at Dahak with all the energy her anger unleashed. With superhuman strength, she viciously slashed her sword at Dahak driving him back with each powerful blow. Dahak did not appear worried by the merciless assault but seemed to revel in it and continued to speak.

"Ahhh, that's it, give into your anger. Let it flow through you and strengthen you," he crooned in that deep, penetrating voice.

Xena had backed Dahak again into the lava pool and had raised her threatening blade to swiftly bring it slashing down on him. He quickly stopped its deadly decent with his own sword, causing a multitude of sparks to fly and the sound of clashing steel to reverberate loudly throughout the cavern.

"Now I will show you the ultimate power that rage and darkness can give you," he said in a menacing tone, which echoed through her head.

With godly strength, he ferociously shoved Xena and her sword away from him. She almost lost her balance but remained upright as Dahak was immediately upon her. She quickly blocked his deadly blade before it made contact with her midsection. She glanced at Dahak's eyes as he continued his assault against her. Their crystal blue color had been replaced by a blackness that could rival the abyss of Tartarus. Each of Dahak's sword slashes carried such power that when they made contact with Xena's sword, their intensity sent tremors through her whole body. It was like an unstoppable force, like hitting a battering ram, driving her back.

Dahak now swung his sword with lightening quick speed causing the blade to appear like a blur to Xena. It now became difficult for her to ward off the attacks of his menacing sword. One slash made vicious contact with her breastplate almost knocking the wind out of her. Several more slashes nicked at her armor. Another slash cut into her left arm. The next slash came so quick she didn't see it but only felt it as it cut deeply into her right arm, its intensity causing her to drop her sword and fall to the cavern floor. Dahak, his eyes black and cold as he stared down at her, now stood over her with the tip of his sword touching the skin of her throat.

Xena was battered and the deep large cut in her right arm was agonizingly painful but she had no fear of death. Breathing deeply, she defiantly stared into his face. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't want to kill you. I want you to join me Xena," he simply said in that deep voice as his eyes returned to their crystal blue color.

Xena rolled her eyes and sighed. This was just what she needed, another god who wanted her in service to him and after everything he had done to her too. He really had nerve she thought. "Why would I ever join you?"

"Because I'm your father," he simply stated.

Dahak's confession echoed through Xena's head. The confession was not expected and a true shock. But she was not about to reveal this to him. "You are lying." Her face was a mask of stone.

"I am speaking the truth." His voice was calm as he placed his sword back in its scabbard and stepped away from Xena.

When Dahak stepped away from her, Xena slowly inched herself backward, towards a large boulder a few feet away directly behind her to increase the distance between herself and the evil god. She used the boulder to prop herself into a sitting position. Her left hand rested on the large cut on her right arm as blood trickled between her fingers.

"You remind me so much of Cyrene." Dahak saw the startled look on Xena's face at the mention of her mother's name. "She was strong-willed too and that is what attracted me to her." His eyes took on a reminiscent look. "We only had one night together but the memory is still so fresh in my mind. Cyrene is a very passionate woman and such fire..."

"Just shut up about my mother!" Xena yelled.

"I'm sorry. I must be making you very uncomfortable. I forgot children don't like to know about their parents engaging in sex."

"You _are _**_not _**one of my parents," she spat.

"Oh, but I am Xena." A confident smile was planted on his handsome face. "Look inside of you, at the darkness within. Why do you think it has been so hard for you to control? I am known as the Dark One, and as my daughter, you have my blood which makes darkness your true nature."

As Xena listened to Dahak's words, she dismissed them as lies. Controlling her dark side had been a problem, but she had kept it in check with Gabrielle's help. After Gabrielle's death, her dark side threaten to take control again but she had been able to contain it and hopefully for good. _No_, Dahak was _wrong_ and he _was not_ her father.

Dahak stared at Xena's arm, which he had severely cut with his sword. "Why don't you let me heal that for you?" He started to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" she hissed. There was a threatening look in her eyes. Her left hand, covered in blood, was now holding her chakram and was ready to strike if he took another step.

Dahak halted his approach towards her. "That wound could be life-threatening," he said with genuine concern. By the look on her face, he could tell that prospect didn't bother her in the least. "Look Xena, I could have had you killed after your incessant interference in my attempts to return. Instead, I removed the distractions, which were leading you astray and bringing you into conflict with me. Now you can be your true self."

As Xena listened to Dahak's words, she thought back to what he said during their sword fight, how he had hurt Gabrielle and had Solan killed. Now she understood why he had done those things. He wanted to destroy all the good in her life until there was nothing left but darkness and she would be forced to embrace it. He _wasn't_ her father. He just wanted dark Xena to be a key player in achieving his evil plans. Well, she wasn't going to embrace the darkness. She would fight him to the very end. With a steely gaze and a firm voice she said, "You _are not_ my father and, I will _never_ give into the darkness and join you."

Dahak sighed. "You will accept the truth in time. Keeping the darkness under control will be a continuous struggle because it is your true self and the goodness you have adopted is alien. You will embrace the darkness and take your place by my side as my daughter." The dark finality was clearly audible in his words.

From Dahak's remarks, Xena knew he wasn't going to let her leave the cavern until she swore allegiance to him. Somehow she knew he would know if she pretended to embrace the darkness so she quickly tried to come up with a plan for escape. At that moment, the cavern shook violently as a nearby volcano displayed its awesome power in a fierce eruption causing large rocks to fall from the cavern ceiling. Dahak looked up at the cavern ceiling high above as rocks fell. With his attention diverted, Xena made a move to escape. She normally threw her chakram with her right hand but her right arm was too badly injured to give her the strength needed for a throw. She was still holding her chakram in her left hand and now threw it with all the strength she could muster directly at Dahak who stood a few feet away. The chakram embedded itself deeply into his chest, the impact surprising him and knocking him off balance. As the cavern continued to shake, Xena took what little strength she had left and hurled herself through an opening in the cavern nearby before it was blocked by falling rocks.

Xena landed through the opening in a roll. Ignoring the pain, she quickly got up and ran through the stone passageway but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Joxer unconscious. His hands were tied above his head to a metal hook protruding from the wall. She quickly went to his side and began to revive him.

"Joxer wake up." Xena lightly slapped his face a few times.

Slowly, Joxer began to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" he groaned, momentarily disoriented.

"You are in a cave on Kos. Who did this to you and what happened to Gwenyth?" She retrieved a dagger from one of her boots and cut his hands loose.

Joxer took in his surroundings as memories of what happened came back to him. "Gwenyth and I ran into some of those disciple guys who acted like zombies. We fought them off then ran into another cave. Gwenyth disappeared, then the torch blew out leaving me in the dark. The last thing I remember is feeling a hard object hit me from behind." Joxer slumped to the cave floor now that his hands were free.

"Gwenyth disappeared, then you were hit from behind huh?" Xena crouched by Joxer's slumped form. "I hate to tell you this Joxer, but Gwenyth was in the Disciples all along and lured me here to walk into Dahak's trap."

"What…you mean this cult really is Dahak's?" he groggily asked with genuine surprise and a touch of fear as he rubbed the bump that had formed on the back of his head.

"I will explain later. Right now we have to get out of here."

She helped Joxer to his feet and they proceeded down the passageway. By the time they reached the other side of the mountain and a way out of the cave, Joxer had regained enough of his bearings to walk on his own. Xena was also starting to feel the effects of her arm injury and would need his help to climb down the mountain to the valley below. It took some time, but they made it down the mountain to the valley below and proceed through the nearby forest.

After walking some distance through the forest, Xena suddenly collapsed. Joxer had a look of fear on his face as he helped her up. She was having a hard time standing so he draped her left arm over his shoulders for support and put his right arm around her waist. Blood from the deep cut in her right arm ran down to touch his bare arm around her waist and that's when he realized how badly hurt she was. Her voice sounded so far away when she spoke to him.

"I can't go any further Joxer," she said weakly.

"Yes you can, just hold onto me." Joxer tried desperately to keep the panic out of his voice. He tightened the grip around Xena's waist, and forged them onward through the forest. Every now and then, Xena's feet would drag along the leaf covered ground and her head started to lean against his right shoulder. "Come on Xena, you have to stay with me." He lightly shook her arm around his neck to bring her back to consciousness. When a low groan escaped her lips he was relieved to know she was still alive.

As they continued walking, Joxer had been scanning the dark denseness of the forest, looking for a place where they could settle down for the rest of the night when he spotted an abandoned cottage and proceeded to it. By the looks of the cottage, no one had lived there in quite some time. Leaves and branches were scattered about the floor. There was a rickety wooden table in the middle of the floor on which sat some dried rotten fruit. Around the table were two chairs in not much better condition. Joxer laid Xena on an old bed with worn sheets and blankets. He gathered the wood debris scattered about the floor, threw it into the cottage's hearth and quickly got a fire going for warmth and light. He then went about seeing to Xena's injuries. There was a cut on her left arm that didn't look too serious. What had Joxer worried was the cut on her right arm. The deep cut ran diagonally across her upper right arm and the blood, which poured from the cut now, had her whole arm covered in blood.

Joxer let the panic he felt before flow freely through him now. He got up from the bed and began pacing the floor. For a month he had craved some action, now he had it and was scared. He had never been in a situation like this before. He had never seen Xena like this. He had to do something or she would die. Just then he heard her moan from where she laid on the old bed. He went and knelt by her side at the bed. Her face was very pale from blood loss. When she sensed his presence, she opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"We're in an old cottage I stumbled upon in the woods."

Xena looked into his eyes and saw the fear. "What's wrong Joxer?"

"It's your right arm." His voice started to quiver. Joxer couldn't hide his fear from her and now let it pour out of him as he quickly spoke, "The cut is pretty deep...and…and there's so much blood...I-I don't know what to do...I-I don't want you to die."

Xena was weak from loss of blood but knew she had to calm Joxer down because he was the only one who could tend to her arm. She mustered what little strength she had left before she addressed him. "Joxer, relax and take a deep breath," she whispered in a soothing tone. Joxer did as she commanded. Xena looked into his eyes. "You can do this Joxer," she said firmly. "I believed in you when I sent you to get the Hind's blood dagger and I believe you can tend to my arm. Now you have to believe in yourself."

Joxer was very moved by the fact that Xena had put such trust in him to find the Hind's blood dagger. And now she had faith in him to save her life, which greatly boosted his confidence to tackle the task, which lay ahead of him. "I can do this."

"Yes you can Joxer. Just keep repeating that to yourself." She stared deeply into Joxer's brown eyes.

Xena was very weak and tired but was still able to tell Joxer what he would need to tend to her arm. There was an old well in back of the cottage where Joxer retrieved water to put in a cast-iron pot over the fire and some to clean away the blood. As Joxer searched the small cottage looking for items to help with his task, he kept repeating in his head that he could do this, which energized him. There was an old chest at the foot of the bed, which he searched. It contained some old clothes, which Joxer tore for bandages. He also found some twine he could use to stitch the wound and a sharp thin object just the right size to be used as a needle. When Joxer had all the items he needed to tend to the wound, he returned to Xena's side with the remaining water to clean away the blood.

"Hey, it looks like the bleeding has stopped," he said with relief when the arm was clean of the blood.

"That's because there's none left in my body."

"What?" A look of horror was etched on Joxer's face.

"I'm kidding Joxer."

"Oh...right." Joxer let a soft chuckle escape his lips. It was reassuring to know despite her precarious physical condition, Xena could still make jokes.

Xena softly spoke to Joxer, reassuring him, as he stitched the large cut on her arm. Half way through stitching the cut, Joxer could no longer ignore the fatigue in Xena's voice.

"You should get some sleep Xena. I can finish this by myself."

"Well, if you're sure, I guess I will rest my eyes for a bit. I knew you could do it Joxer." Xena had a faint smile on her face as she stared into his eyes. Then she closed her own.

By the time Joxer had the wound completely stitched closed, Xena was in a deep sleep. Joxer looked at his handiwork and was very pleased with his accomplishment. It was really no different than mending torn clothes he thought. He wrapped the arm in the sterilized bandages he prepared earlier, then took care of the lesser cuts which were a piece of cake compared to his earlier task. He figured Xena would be more comfortable without the armor, so he gently removed it, careful not to wake her. When Joxer was sure all of Xena's needs were tended to, he sat himself in the sturdier of the two chairs in the cottage and rested his head on the old table to get a little sleep.

Joxer was awakened by the loud screech of a bird. His eyes adjusted to the sun's rays pouring through the windows of the cottage. He was somewhat stiff from sleeping in a chair so he stretched to remove some of the kinks in his back and shoulders. The sun was high in the sky, which surprised Joxer. He had slept to midday, no wonder he was starving. He checked on Xena who was in a peaceful sleep. A little color was starting to return to her face. He left the cottage to get them something to eat. He managed to catch a rabbit and collected some edible berries from some bushes in the forest. When Joxer returned to the cottage Xena had awakened.

"How is the arm?"

"It's a little sore and somewhat difficult to move but I will live, thanks to your skill with a needle," she replied with a faint smile.

"I really didn't do anything. I was falling apart and didn't know what to do until you took charge." He bowed his head in a bashful way.

"You are selling yourself short Joxer. All I did was boost your belief in your self. You did all the rest and that's why I'm still here so accept my thanks."

"Well, since you put it that way, you're welcome." A proud smile was on Joxer's face.

Joxer roasted the rabbit he caught. Xena didn't have much of an appetite but he did get her to eat a little. He spent the rest of the day watching over her as she drifted in an out of sleep. Over the next two days, Xena's condition slowly improved as did her appetite. She filled Joxer in on her fight with Dahak. Knowing for sure that Dahak had indeed arrived had Joxer scared. He was also having trouble accepting Gwenyth's deception.

"Gwenyth was the only one on Kos, other than you, who knew I was here," Xena said. "Before we went to the caves, the only time she was out of my sight was when we waited for her during our stop at the neighbor's farm. Everyone on this island appears to be in the Disciples, the neighbor included. Gwenyth used the neighbor to inform the others I was here so they would have a trap ready and waiting for me."

"I was such a fool to trust Gwenyth," Joxer said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have walked into Dahak's trap".

"Don't blame yourself Joxer. I believed Gwenyth too. Dahak and his followers are masters of deception so we must have our guard up at all times now."

Joxer still watched over Xena when she slept and noticed it was no longer peaceful as when they first arrived at the cottage. Something greatly disturbed her which had her tossing most of the time. She mumbled in her sleep too. Joxer was only able to understand one phrase she mumbled, "No, it can't be true...it just can't." Joxer had no clue to its meaning and wondered if it had to do with Gabrielle's death, her fight with Dahak or something else. He also knew better than to pry, so he never mentioned Xena's ramblings when she was awake. She would reveal what was bothering her in her own time.

At daybreak on their third day in the cottage, Xena was awakened by dark thoughts that had begun plaguing her sleep the day after her fight with Dahak. Since her initial meeting with the Dark One, she could now feel coldness, darkness, a pure evil like Ares described and it had her unnerved. And most disturbing of all was Dahak's confession about being her father was constantly in her thoughts, disrupting her sleep and slowing her recovery as well. Xena told herself Dahak had spoken lies but her confidence in that belief was crumbling. She kept thinking about what her mother had said about the night she was conceived; her husband was away at war and suddenly one night he was there with her. Could the visitor have been a god disguised in Atrius' form and could he have been Dahak? If Dahak had indeed spoken the truth, there would be too many damning ramifications. Only one person could put this matter to rest for her once and for all, and that was Cyrene.

Slowly, Xena moved into a sitting position and brought her legs to the side of the old bed. She felt lightheaded and sat a few minutes more before standing. She slowly walked to where Joxer had made a makeshift bed from some old blankets he found in the chest, which were wrapped around him as he laid on the floor, softly snoring.

"Wake up Joxer." Xena was kneeling over his sleeping form and tapping a shoulder.

"Wh…what?" he mumbled after turning over and slowly opening his eyes. When he had a clear vision of Xena kneeling over him he quickly sat up. "Is something the matter? Are you in pain?"

"I'm as fine as I can be at the moment. I woke you because I want to leave Kos today."

"I think we should stay a while longer, at least until you are in better shape." Joxer was rubbing his eyes and trying to shake the cobwebs from his mind. He was not use to getting up so early.

"I am not going to get any better in this place. If anything, it's hampering my recovery. Since we now know this whole island is under Dahak's control, we are in danger the longer we stay here."

"They will probably be looking for us if we go to the harbor in Mantis," Joxer said. "So how will we leave the island?"

"Mantis has been crowded with people eager to join the Disciples. We should be able to blend in with the crowd, get to the harbor and board a ship headed for Amphipolis," Xena replied.

Joxer now stood at the foot of the old bed and ruffled through the old chest. "We could use these to hide our identities." He was holding up two gray old cloaks.

Xena had been right about Mantis when they reached the village later that morning. It was overrun with people coming to learn about the Natas, which made it easy for them to move through the crowded streets, undetected by Dahak's followers. When they reached the harbor, Joxer found a ship that was making a stop in Amphipolis, paid for their passage and got Xena safely aboard.

* * *

The volcano on Kos had ceased it rumblings and now stood silent as the day's sunlight glistened over the valley. Inside a cavern in one of the mountains, Dahak stood gazing at the bubbling lava pool, as lava streams continued to shoot into the air and fall back into the pool. In his right hand, he held Xena's chakram which he held up to let the glow of the lava reflect off the metal. Damon and Gwenyth entered the cavern and stood behind him. 

"Well, did Xena leave Kos?" he casually asked them.

"Yes she did Dark One," Damon replied.

"She and Joxer boarded a ship headed for Amphipolis," Gwenyth replied. "We could have stopped her Dark One."

"That was not necessary." Dahak turned to face Damon and Gwenyth. "I allowed Xena to walk away from our first meeting but she can not run away from the truth. Once again she will embrace her true nature and fulfill her destiny." There was a confident smile on his face.

**CHAPTER 13**

Cyrene was pleasantly surprised to see Xena and Joxer walk into the tavern but sadly shocked when she saw the physical condition of her daughter. She had dark circles under her eyes, her complexion was deathly pale, and her upper right arm was wrapped in bandages indicating a severe injury. Despite Xena's insistence they needed to talk, Cyrene made her go straight to bed after the local healer examined her arm, she had something to eat and a nice warm bath. Joxer told Cyrene about Gwenyth's deception, Natas really being Dahak, how Xena fought him barely escaping alive, how all of Kos was under Dahak's control and how they had to sneak off the island. Joxer had no clue as to why Xena was so insistent about speaking with Cyrene but guessed it might have something to do with whatever was preventing a restful sleep the past few days. To ensure Xena did get a restful sleep, Cyrene put a sedative in the food she was able to get her to eat. Xena slept for one full day.

At midday on her second day back in Amphipolis, once again, Xena was awakened by nagging thoughts but this time, they were positive. Ever since Dahak's startling revelation, there was something buried in her memory she couldn't remember until now. It was when she and Gabrielle were still in Britannia, after Hope's unexpected birth. It was something about Dahak that Cadbury, a knight of the Pierced Heart, had revealed to her. According to Cadbury, Dahak was an evil being whose existence went back before today's gods or their forefathers. He had existed in the early days of the earth, tried to corrupt humanity but was imprisoned by forces of the light and was trying to free himself once again.

Xena was one of the few mortals who knew about the creation of the earth and the true origin of the gods. Dahak must have been one of these Watchers she was told about who rebelled against the Creator and was subsequently imprisoned. Since Dahak had been imprisoned for centuries, there was no way he could be her father. Xena recalled again what her mother had revealed about the night she was conceived. Cyrene was with a man of flesh and blood, her husband not some flame of fire as was forced upon Gabrielle in Britannia. Dahak admitted to being quite interested in her life so it made sense he would know a lot about her which included her son and her mother but it didn't mean he was her father. His confession of paternity had been nothing more than a sick lie to confuse and rattle her. There really was no need to discuss this subject with her mother now. Xena was feeling truly relieved when Cyrene entered her room carrying a tray of food.

"Well, it's good to see you are up and I won't have to wake you after all." Cyrene had a pleased smile on her face when she set the tray on Xena's lap as she sat propped against the pillows on the bed.

"It was the first time I felt like getting up since I got back." Xena inspected the tray her mother put on her lap. It was loaded with several fruits, vegetables, some bread, roasted chicken and a mug of wine. "Do you really expect me to eat all of this?"

"No," Cyrene replied with a chuckle as she sat on the side of Xena's bed. "I didn't know what you would want so I decided to give you a little bit of everything. I have to get some food in you so your body can start to replace all the blood you lost. You are still quite pale." One of her hands gently caressed her daughter's face. "But you do appear rested, so I guess what had you so disturbed has been resolved?"

"Yes, it has been resolved." Xena put a grape in her mouth. "I kept reliving my fight with Dahak and the vicious things he said which I allowed to get to me. But I now know they were just lies and have put them out of my mind."

"That's good to hear," Cyrene said with a relieved smile. She took hold of Xena's left hand and held it between hers as she stared into her eyes. "If you need to talk, always remember I'm here for you."

"I know you are mom." Xena returned her mother's gaze.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Joxer came bounding through the door. A huge smile was on his face.

"No, we were just concluding a mother-daughter talk." Cyrene rose from the bedside.

"I just came up to see if you were feeling any better Xena and if you were, maybe sit with you awhile," Joxer said.

"I am feeling better and wouldn't mind the company."

"Great!" Joxer plopped down on the side of the bed and helped himself to some of the vegetables on the tray in Xena's lap. "I can tell you all about the new drink I created. The regulars just love it. I'm calling it the chakram. It leaves you with a whoosh feeling inside."

"I tried it myself, it is rather good," Cyrene said.

"The chakram, huh?" Xena had an eyebrow raised in amusement. "I'll have to try that sometime."

"I know you're gonna love it!" Joxer leaned close to her and spoke in a whisper. "I got this great joke from one of the guys in the tavern but it's kinda raunchy."

On that note, Cyrene left the bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, she heard Xena laughing which was music to her ears. She had a smile on her face as she went down to the tavern.

That night, Xena experienced her first restful sleep since her confrontation with Dahak without the aid of sedatives.

At midday on her third day back, Xena was lounging in her bed. She had awakened that morning from a truly restful sleep. She had even eaten most of the food her mother had brought to her that morning. She was finally starting to recover from the arm injury and was feeling restless staying cooped up in bed. She was not up for arguing with her mother about being out of bed, so she was going to keep herself busy in her room. Xena decided this was the perfect time to read some of Gabrielle's scrolls which she hadn't glanced at since her death. Cyrene had been reading them, so Xena went to her mother's room to retrieve the scrolls. She brought the saddlebag back to her room and dumped its contents onto her bed. While rummaging through the scrolls, trying to decide which one to read, she noticed two folded sheets of parchment. She unfolded one sheet for inspection. It was worn from age and the handwriting was clearly not Gabrielle's. Xena noticed it was a letter addressed to her mother. Cyrene had obviously put the two letters in the saddlebag by mistake. Xena was about to take the letters back to her mother's room when she glanced at the first sentence---was intrigued and read more...

_**...I was hoping you would have put your unfortunate involvement with that cult behind you. You weren't the first young woman to be captivated by a caddish god and you won't be the last.**_

_**Against my better judgment, I did some investigating and got the information about this god you wanted. I hope after you read what I discovered, you will finally be able to bury the past for good and concentrate on raising your three children now that Atrius is gone. If you and the children ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask.**_

_**Love,  
Uncle Zephyrus**_

After reading the letter, Xena was surprised to discover her mother had been involved in a cult. What intrigued her most, was her mother's apparent involvement with a god. She wondered what her mother had wanted Uncle Zephyrus to find out about this god. Xena quickly opened the other folded parchment sheet and began to read its contents...

_**Dear Cyrene,**_

_**From what I was able to uncover about this god called Ahriman, you got out of his cult not a moment too soon. Not long after your departure, he started a brutal war with the Persian gods, which you may have heard about there in Greece. The war waged for years, many died, including some of the gods of the Persian pantheon. Ahura Mazda, King of the Persian gods, challenged Ahriman to a sword duel to save what was left of his pantheon and the Persian people. The two gods fought for weeks in the volcanic mountain region of Persia known as Bazman. Ahura Mazda was victorious! Ahriman is now trapped in the earth's heated core for eternity. His cult was broken and scattered to the wind. So you should no longer fear him re-entering your life. He is gone forever.**_

_**By the way, Ahriman was known by another name, which was only used among the members of the innermost circle of his cult. The name was Dahak.**_

What little color that had returned to Xena's face in the last few days was quickly drained as she finished reading the words contained in the old letter. She was in deep thought as she sat back against the pillows on the bed. In her many travels, Xena had ventured to Persia and knew some of the facts behind the brutal war between their gods. She had even met Ahura Mazda, King of the Persian gods, during some heart-wrenching circumstances in her life for which he was partly to blame but still found him to be wise and caring which was rare considering her experience with the gods of Olympus. Xena knew little of this Ahriman, only he was the cause of the brutal war, which almost destroyed Persia, and its pantheon of gods. Now she knew Ahriman and Dahak were one and the same and most disturbing was her mother had been involved with him.

The peace she felt was quickly being replaced by anxiety. Dahak was not imprisoned for many centuries as she was led to believe. He had only been imprisoned since the end of his war with Ahura Mazda and the Persian pantheon. Twenty-nine years ago, around the time of her own conception, Dahak still walked the earth with a flesh and blood body. Dahak had told the truth when he claimed to know her mother. Could he have also been telling the truth when he claimed to be her father? Xena's mind was once again spinning with dark, nagging thoughts. But she would not be tormented with them, as she had been the past few days. Xena was determined to settle this disturbing matter once and for all.

* * *

As she busied herself in the kitchen of the tavern, Cyrene thought back to her conversation with Xena the previous day. She was relieved to know disturbing memories of her confrontation with Dahak no longer plagued her daughter. Xena had not been the only one unnerved by her initial meeting with the One Great Evil. 

Cyrene had used every ounce of strength within her to hold back the anxiety she felt when Joxer had informed her of how Xena was injured on Kos. A fear she had buried long ago had resurfaced. And that fear only increased when Joxer revealed Xena had been greatly shaken after the confrontation with Dahak and insisted upon returning to Amphipolis right away, risking her health, just to talk with her mother. Cyrene was afraid that demon had told Xena things she never wanted her to know, things about herself she hoped to take to her grave. When Xena told her she was dismissing Dahak's words as lies, Cyrene had breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Cyrene now had to find a way to keep Xena away from Dahak so her secret would remain buried. She knew how head strong Xena was and once she fully recovered, she would want to be in the forefront of the fight against him. Maybe she could send word to Hercules. He was the son of Zeus and had connections with the gods, beings far more capable of fighting Dahak, and then Xena could be left out of this mess.

Cyrene thought about the letters her Uncle Zephyrus had written long ago, which she had reread in the last few days, ever since she found out Dahak was back and Xena had fought him. She had held on to those letters long enough and it was time to destroy them.

Cyrene left the kitchen and headed for her bedroom. Once there, she frantically searched her room looking for the two old letters but couldn't find them. Cyrene then remembered she had been reading them when she also had been inspecting Gabrielle's scrolls. She must have accidentally put the letters in with the scrolls. Cyrene searched for the saddlebag containing the scrolls but could not find it. She could swear she saw it earlier that morning. Panic hit her when she realized Xena, probably feeling restless, took the scrolls back to her own bedroom for reading. She nervously started pacing the floor of her room. What if Xena read those letters? Cyrene knew worrying was not going to remedy the situation. She calmed down and thought positive. Maybe Xena hadn't even noticed the letters. Cyrene left her room and headed for Xena's. She slowly opened the door. She glanced over at the bed and saw Xena sleeping peacefully under the blankets. She quietly entered the room and walked over to the saddlebag she saw sitting atop a table. Cyrene quietly removed the contents of the saddlebag as she searched for the letters.

"What are you looking for Mother?" Xena was now sitting up in the bed.

"Gods, you scared me Xena!" Cyrene placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she quickly turned to face her daughter. She had to calm herself down before she spoke again. "Something of mine got mixed in with the scrolls and I was trying to find it without disturbing you."

"Would it happen to be these?" Xena was holding two folded slips of parchment in her right hand.

"Yes, that's it…did you read them?" Cyrene already knew by the look on Xena's face she had read their contents but asked the question anyway.

"Yes," Xena flatly replied. She moved from the pillows and now sat on the side of the bed facing her mother. "After reading these letters, I must share with you what Dahak told me on Kos."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Cyrene did her best to remain calm.

"First of all, he claimed to know you...quite well in fact." Xena stared hard into her mother's eyes. "Then he claimed to be my father."

"And you believed him?" The shock in Cyrene's voice matched the look on her face.

"I didn't want to but after reading these letters, I can't shake the feeling he may have spoken the truth."

Cyrene came over to where Xena sat on the side of the bed and held her daughter's face in her hands. "Dahak is the master of lies. You said it yourself, he was trying to upset you and it appears he has succeeded." She ran a hand through Xena's hair. "Since you read the letters, I will admit it, I knew a Persian god named Ahriman but at the time I didn't know he used the name Dahak. I got caught up in his cult but when I discovered his true intentions, I left. Like most gods, he was quite attractive and caught the eye of many young women in the cult myself included. I did flirt with him but nothing ever happened between us."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a member of Dahak's cult?"

"Because I was ashamed to have been taken in by his false words of love and peace," Cyrene softly replied.

"But I wouldn't have held it against you, not after the choices I've made in my own life."

"It was a volatile time from my past Xena and something I wanted to forget."

"Then why did you keep the letters Uncle Zephyrus sent about Ahriman? And why did you write to him dredging up a part of your life you claim you wanted to forget?"

"It was a mistake to keep the letters and I should have destroyed them long ago." Cyrene moved away from Xena and stood against the wall behind her. "When I wrote to Zephyrus about Ahriman, I wasn't thinking clearly, Atrius was gone and I now had three children to raise all by myself."

"According to Uncle Zephyrus' letter, you were afraid Ahriman would re-enter your life, years after you had left his cult. Why was that?"

"I told you, Ahriman, as I knew him then, had a thing for me. But the feeling was clearly not mutual on my part. My only wanting to flirt probably bruised his ego and he wanted to get even. You know how petty the gods can be."

"But what made you think he would come for you after several years had passed? You were a married woman with three children."

"I can't explain why I felt that way. I was unfamiliar with gods and didn't really know what kind of action to expect from one," Cyrene quickly replied.

"In one of the letters, Uncle Zephyrus made mention of Atrius being gone. You wrote to Uncle Zephyrus after you killed Atrius."

"What are you getting at Xena?"

"I was remembering what you said about the night you killed Atrius to protect me. You said Atrius came home after leaving the Temple of Ares, angry, drunk and determined to kill me. But what memories I have of my father are of me riding atop his horse with him and his singing to me. He clearly adored me. So why would he come home one night and decide out of the blue to kill me?"

"He was drunk and wanted to sacrifice you to Ares," Cyrene replied.

"I know Ares, and child sacrifices are not his style," Xena said firmly. "Atrius could have been driven to murder me if he believed you had betrayed him and I was the child of another."

"That's ridiculous!" Cyrene snapped.

"No it isn't," Xena replied. "Ares made a comment to me regarding Atrius' murder about a jealous man trying to punish his wife by hurting the child."

"And you are going to believe what Ares says?"

"For once, I believe Ares was speaking the truth," Xena replied. "Let's take the little scenario I laid out for The Furies regarding my father's identity and put in the name Dahak."

"I wish you would just drop this Xena." Cyrene began to nervously pace the floor. "On the night you were conceived, Atrius came home from war, my husband, **_NOT_** Dahak."

"I've led warriors mom, and they just don't up and leave the battlefield to be with their wives."

"I know my own husband and it was him with me that night, not some god and certainly **_NOT_** Dahak." Cyrene nervously twisted the skirt of her dress in her hands.

"Dahak would have come to you as an exact likeness of Atrius. You were probably so relieved your husband had returned alive from battle, that the oddity of him suddenly being home didn't enter your mind, not until later anyway."

"No, that's not how it was at all," Cyrene said firmly.

"It all makes sense to me now." Xena got up from the bed and now stood in front of her mother. "Ahriman...Dahak...whatever you want to call him, was riding high because he had killed several members of the Persian pantheon and was winning the war. He decided some downtime was in order and decided to spend it with the fairer sex. You must have made some impression on him mother for him to come to Greece and visit you in the form of your husband."

"That is ridiculous!" Cyrene said.

"You ended up pregnant with me and you innocently thought by your husband until that night, years later, when he came home drunk from the Temple of Ares."

"I want you to stop this right now!" Cyrene demanded.

Xena ignored her mother's demand and continued with her theory. "Atrius somehow discovered what happened while he was still away at war. My guess is that Ares found out and told him. Atrius came home that night determined to make you pay for your betrayal by killing me which you prevented when you killed him." Xena grabbed her mother's arms and stared into her eyes. "You were haunted by Atrius' words that night. You knew whoever visited you in his likeness had to be a god and the first one that came to your mind was Ahriman. You were afraid if he knew about me, he would re-enter your life so you wrote Uncle Zephyrus for information about his whereabouts. When he told you Ahriman was imprisoned for eternity, you were relieved, your secret would be buried forever, so you thought."

"Why are you doing this to yourself and me?" Cyrene removed her arms from Xena's tight grasp. "Dahak's words are **_LIES!_**"

"No mother, Dahak's words are the **_TRUTH_**. You are the one who is lying!"

Cyrene raised a hand to slap her daughter's face for such blatant disrespect but was halted when Xena caught her hand before it reached her face. When Xena released her hand, Cyrene moved away from her and now stood facing the room's only window. Her body was starting to tremble.

"That's why you were rereading Uncle Zephyrus' old letters." Xena stared at her mother's back. "You were terrified when you found out I had met Dahak. You were afraid he had revealed what you have been hiding from me all these years...that he is my real father. Admit it."

"All right, it's true!" Cyrene sobbed as she turned to face Xena. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. **"Dahak is your father!"** Sobbing profusely, she leaned against the wall by the window and slowly sank to the floor where she buried her face in her hands.

Xena immediately went to her mother's side. Cyrene held Xena's legs tightly as she stood over her. Her body shook as tears poured from her eyes, some in sadness and some in relief that the secret she had held for so long was finally out in the open. "I was only trying to protect you Xena. I really believed it was best you never know that demon was your father." Cyrene looked up at Xena from where she sat on the floor. Her eyes were watery and starting to redden from crying. "Once again, you had to suffer because of my past actions. Can you ever forgive me?"

Xena removed her legs from her mother's grasp, sat down beside her and held her tightly. "There is nothing to forgive. You were only trying to protect me and I understand why you didn't tell me," Xena said softly. "What happened was not your fault mother. You were another victim on Dahak's long list just like Gabrielle." Xena sat there and held her mother as the older woman continued to softly cry. They had been sitting on the floor for some time, when Cyrene ceased her crying and decided to reveal to Xena a part of her life she thought would remain buried forever.

Cyrene admitted to being on the wild side in her youth. She was stubborn and didn't want her parents controlling her life. They wanted her to find a young man in Amphipolis and get married but Cyrene wanted some excitement. When Cyrene was 16, she convinced her parents to let her live with her Uncle Zephyrus, a spice merchant, who lived in Sardis, located in Lydia. Sardis was a cosmopolitan city. Because it was located along the trade route, the city boasted a very diverse population. There were Greeks, Persians, Syrians, Romans, Hebrews, Arabs and Egyptians, all living together, blending their different customs. Cyrene really thought this was the place for her. She sampled all of the diverse cultures located in Sardis, even the different religious sects, but one in particular captured her interest.

The sect had its origins in Persia but was establishing a religious base in Sardis. Its members worshipped a god quite different from those of Greece. The Olympians struck fear in their worshippers with their infamous pettiness and cruelty. Ahriman was the name of the god worshipped by the sect. He appeared to genuinely care for mortals. He provided comfort to the mourning, food for the hungry and cures for the sick. In return he only asked that you love him and share the love shown you with others.

Cyrene became an active member in the sect, assuming a lot of responsibility, which gave her the opportunity to finally, meet the god Ahriman. She had never met anyone so intelligent, sensitive and handsome in her young life. The other young women in the sect were fawning over Ahriman, competing for his affections. Cyrene refused to behave that way and was very surprised to find out a sophisticated, all-powerful god, who could have anyone he wanted, was attracted to her, a naive Greek girl from Amphipolis. Cyrene spent many hours with Ahriman, talking of her hopes, her dreams and was truly surprised by his genuine interest in her life. Her time in Sardis and with Ahriman had opened up a world Cyrene had never known existed.

Cyrene had been in Sardis one year when she made the decision to stay permanently and spread the teachings of Ahriman. She knew her parents would not be happy when they heard but it was her life and she would live it as she saw fit. Cyrene wanted to share her decision with Ahriman and went to his temple in Sardis. The temple was empty except for Ahriman and a priest. They were embroiled in an intense discussion so Cyrene decided to leave until she heard the dark tone of their conversation. They talked about war, overthrowing the Persian pantheon of gods and using the sect's faithful to usher in an age of darkness.

Cyrene was horrified by what she heard and confronted Ahriman. He thought she was too young to fully understand. Ahriman had never allowed himself to feel for anyone until he met her and wanted her with him when he ruled the world. Cyrene now saw how evil he truly was and was going back to Amphipolis. Ahriman would not permit it. Cyrene would do as she pleased and was about to leave the temple when he roughly grabbed her. That's when she saw him change and it scared her. His crystal blue eyes became yellow and his golden light brown skin turned greenish brown in color and scaly in texture. When Ahriman looked at his hands holding her arms and saw the change, he released her, turned his back to her and told her to leave. Cyrene did as he asked. A few days after that incident, she started her journey back to Amphipolis. She decided to do as her parents wished, find a husband and have children.

"I married Atrius a year after I returned to Amphipolis," Cyrene said softly. "I put my time with Ahriman in Sardis behind me and devoted my life to caring for my husband and my children. I truly believed Ahriman was out of my life for good until that night which ended with me killing Atrius."

Xena braced herself as she prepared to hear her mother give full disclosure of the night she partly knew already.

Xena and her brothers were asleep when Atrius came home from the Temple of Ares, reeking of mead, in a foul mood and rambling Xena had to die by Ares' orders. Cyrene was not going to let him sacrifice their daughter to the God of War. Xena was not being killed as a sacrifice to Ares but to pay for Cyrene's deception, Atrius revealed. Ares informed him of Cyrene's past with an evil god before their marriage. Atrius was told about this god visiting Cyrene when he was away at war, around the time that Xena was conceived, so she was in truth, not his child but the child of this god. The girl had to die to erase her mother's crime of adultery and to prevent her real father's evil from engulfing the world. Cyrene thought he was talking nonsense and wouldn't let him kill Xena. Atrius was willing to kill her too then. When Atrius went to sharpen his sword, Cyrene tried to stop him with an ax, which she ended up using to take his life to protect Xena.

"I tried to dismiss Atrius' words as drunken ramblings but knew in my heart he had spoken the truth," Cyrene said. "I looked at your eyes and finally allowed myself to see just how much they favored Ahriman's. When I accepted it was indeed Ahriman who had visited me on the night you were conceived, I was terrified that he would discover your existence so I wrote Uncle Zephyrus requesting he do some checking into Ahriman for me. I was relieved when he wrote Ahriman was imprisoned forever. I truly thought it best that the identity of your real father remain buried forever."

As Xena listened to her mother unburden her soul, the ramifications of her father's true identity weighed heavily on her thoughts. Her father had raped her best friend and had his own grandson killed. Her son's killer was her half-sister, a thought that caused her head to ache. Dahak was known as the One Great Evil. Xena always believed Hope was a vessel for evil. She now shared the same father with Hope. Did this mean she was evil too? Dahak said as his daughter, darkness was her true nature and she was fighting a losing battle trying to suppress it. Was he right?

"After you were certain Ahriman was my father and I went on to commit such heinous acts, did you ever regret not letting Atrius kill me?"

"By the gods, no Xena. I had just about given up hope you would abandon your warlord life but I never wished you were dead. I hated the acts you committed but I still loved you. When you came back home three years ago, and I realized you were sincere about wanting to change your life I was so relieved. My Xena had finally come back." Cyrene gazed at Xena's face and saw the confusion and distress etched in her features. She held Xena's face in her hands and said in a comforting voice, "Always remember Xena, you are still **_my_** daughter and I love you." She brushed Xena's hair back from her face. "We will get through this together." She kissed Xena's forehead.

Cyrene actually felt some relief in having revealed a secret she had held for so long. But she knew the pain, which laid ahead for Xena, now that she knew the truth. "I think we both have had enough excitement for one day," Cyrene declared as she stood. Xena now stood beside her. "I don't want this news about Dahak to upset you so that it hampers your recovery. You should go back to bed." Cyrene took hold of Xena's left hand and led her back to the bed. Xena got in the bed without uttering a word; there was a blank stare on her face.

Xena's present state worried Cyrene. She went to the kitchen, poured some milk into a mug, added a sleeping powder then quickly returned to her daughter's bedroom. The blank look remained on Xena's face as she took the mug from her mother, put it to her lips and slowly began to drink it. Her eyelids were heavy after only drinking half of the milk. When she emptied the mug, Xena was well on her way to sleep as she laid her head on the pillow. The rays of the afternoon sun poured through the window but they didn't hamper the deep sleep Xena entered.

**CHAPTER 14**

Xena awoke with a start. She stretched her right arm over the blankets and felt silkiness underneath. She looked at the blanket covering her body and immediately bolted upright in the bed. Xena was not covered with a blanket, but a black silk sheet. The pillow behind her was covered with black silk as well. She looked at her right arm and ran her left hand over it. The large stitched cut was gone. She looked around the bed which was surrounded by a shear black curtain. Xena got out of the bed and pulled open the curtain. She was in a large room, which appeared to be in a temple. The floor and the walls were marble. There were large marble columns for support throughout the room. There was a pool at one end of the room filled with lava. Xena went over to the pool and gazed into its orange-red depths. There appeared to be many pairs of gleaming red eyes moving through the lava staring at her. She could swear she heard low moans of agony. Startled, she backed away. She heard the sound of torches being ignited behind her and then a deep voice.

"I see you have finally awakened."

She quickly turned around and looked up at a set of large marble steps that led to a throne. On each side of the throne, were two large torches. On the throne sat Dahak. He was wearing black leather, which molded to his slender muscular form.

"Father?" With hesitation, Xena approached the large marble steps.

"Ah Ah Ah," Dahak said, causing Xena to halt her approach. "First you must be made presentable." He clapped his hands together twice and four women in white togas appeared before Xena. They took hold of her arms and she was going to shake them off when Dahak spoke. "Go with them Xena, they will dress you more appropriately." Xena grudgingly did as he commanded and let the women take her behind a dressing curtain in the room. As the women dressed her, Dahak continued to speak.

"You called me father. I knew after our meeting, you would return to Amphipolis to talk with your mother who confirmed I indeed spoke the truth." There was an air of extreme confidence in his tone. "Ah Cyrene, she was the only woman who ever sparked something inside me. That's why I took time out from war to visit her in the form of her husband." His voice carried a reminiscent tone. "I was not aware our night together had produced a child for more than fifteen years."

Xena was intrigued by this news as Dahak proceeded to reveal how he found out about her. He lost a sword fight with Ahura Mazda, King of the Persian gods, and was trapped in lava not long after she was conceived. With his absence, his cult was dispersed throughout the land. The only person he ever told about his time with her mother was a high priest named Minos who settled in Amphipolis as a jewelry merchant a few years after the cult's dispersion. One day, Cyrene came into his shop with Xena who was about five at the time. When Minos saw her eyes, he knew she was the child of his imprisoned lord. Minos spent the next several years watching over Xena as she grew to adulthood. During the early years of his entrapment, Minos could not communicate with him. Minos studied the black arts for years and finally mastered the ability to communicate with his imprisoned lord. Dahak first learned of her existence right before the attack on her village by Cortese's army.

Xena remembered the jewelry merchant named Minos. He had always been so nice to her and now she knew why. Finding out he was Dahak's priest was a surprise but she remembered Dahak and his followers were masters of deception. If Minos had never settled in Amphipolis, Dahak would have never known about her and Gabrielle and Solan would still be alive. The thought made her grimace.

After the women dressed Xena, she came from behind the curtain. Her hair was in a thick braid down her back. Her entire body was covered in black leather, which molded sensuously to her womanly curves. She wore shiny black boots. On each thigh was a golden holster that contained deadly daggers. Around her waist was a gold belt with a scabbard, which at the moment was empty.

"I have a special sword for that scabbard I will give to you later." Dahak gazed at her new attire. "Ah, you are a vision, beautiful but deadly." He proceeded down the marble steps with a long black cape flowing behind him. He clapped his hands together twice and the four women who dressed Xena disappeared. When he reached Xena, he held out his right hand and her chakram appeared in it. "That was pretty ingenious of you to use this to incapacitate me."

Xena took the chakram and hooked it on the belt around her waist. "Where am I?" There was a hard look in her eyes.

"Somewhere remote and free of interference from those who wish to disrupt my plans," Dahak casually replied. "I figured now that you have accepted the truth, we could have a father - daughter talk." There was a smile on his face revealing perfect white teeth.

"I have accepted the fact you are my **_sire_**. But you **_are not_** my father in the true sense."

"You are right," he conceded. "I was imprisoned during your childhood and not there to give the guidance only a father can. But I am here for you now."

"I don't need or want you," she hissed.

"I see you are still quite hostile about this subject. I thought you might have some questions for me but if you want to leave, I won't try to stop you."

Now that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Dahak was her father, many thoughts raced through her mind. Xena had to admit she did have many questions for which only he could provide the answers. "I will stay...for the moment."

"Splendid! I think we would both be more comfortable outside."

Dahak took Xena's right hand and in a flame of fire, they disappeared to reappear in a forest. They were in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. Xena walked around, taking in her surroundings and keeping her distance from Dahak. The sun shined brightly. A mild wind blew through the grassy clearing. Fluffy white clouds moved slowly across the blue sky. The sounds of life could be heard from the dense trees surrounding the grassy clearing.

"It took me some time to recover from my loss at the hands of Ahura Mazda. My body was no more and my conscience roamed the heated rock beneath the earth." Dahak's gaze followed Xena as she walked around the clearing. "As the years passed, my rage grew and it strengthened me. I remained trapped and bodiless but I still had power. Finding out about you rekindled the goal I had held for all my years of entrapment, freedom. One of the Olympian gods found out about you as well, Ares." The contempt for the war god was clearly audible when he spoke his name.

"He discovered you were my daughter several years earlier and tried to end your life. After the attempt failed, he decided to make use of you in his own plans for world domination," he continued. "When he found out about my imminent return, I figured he might try to disrupt my plans with another attempt on your life. He could not afford a father and daughter alliance which could end his quest for worldwide power so I found a way to make sure he never tried to kill you again." There was a gleeful gleam in his eyes with this last statement.

"But Ares had more guts than I thought. He killed Minos, my only contact with the outside world at the time, which delayed my arrival and prevented you from knowing I was your father. I had other devoted followers whom eventually made contact with me but by then, I had been weakened by confrontations with others that, like Ares, wanted to prevent my return. By the time I regained my strength, you had turned your back on your true heritage and were fighting for what was good and just. I made the decision to create another child but I couldn't give up on you. That's why I chose your friend to be the vessel to bring the child into the world. It was the first step in getting you to return to your true self. You fought what you knew to be true in your heart for a long time. But the fighting must now stop and acceptances take hold."

Xena had been silent as she listened to Dahak's words. Hearing how he and Ares had been in a tug-of-war for her services in their dark plans increased her contempt for all gods. But Dahak's last statement prompted her to voice the one question, which had weighed on her mind since she had accepted the fact he was indeed her father.

"What makes you think I would ever join you after what you did to Gabrielle and Solan, your own grandson?"

"Xena, there are two types of people in this world, the strong and the weak," Dahak stated. "The strong are those who don't limit themselves to established guidelines of right and wrong. They are driven by their wills, their desires that give them unbeatable power over others. Society has chosen to label these people bad because they aren't afraid to do what needs to be done to get what they want. Now we come to the weak. They are labeled good and held up as models of inspiration for all. They choose to burden themselves with do's and don'ts…rights and wrongs. These people believe the world will be a paradise if there is love and peace. I was around when the earth was the blissful paradise these fools crave and it was sickening. There was no passion, fire, or desire in humanity. All were weak and obviously bored with their loving, peaceful existence or they would have never been attracted to my teachings. I appealed to humanity's baser instincts. I never judged mankind. I taught them to act on their desires, which were labeled wrong. They would finally reach their true potential that love and peace would never allow."

"For someone who is sickened by the goodness of peace and love, you certainly don't mind using such attributes to lure people into your web," Xena said.

"I use what is familiar to people, what is drilled into their heads since childhood as what they should strive to be," he said. "But then I tear down the familiar, like their belief in the gods. I reveal the hypocrisy of these beings that have the nerve to judge the actions of humanity when they don't limit themselves to rights and wrongs. The gods are powerful because they aren't stifled by rules. I reveal to mortals, they can have power too, if they abandon society's restrictive teachings. Those who follow me will have the shackles of long held conformities removed and gain strength when they make their desires reality. You know, that was the problem with your friend Gabrielle. She chose to cling to what had been drilled into her head since childhood, peace, love, and all that goodness stuff. In the end, her beliefs in love and peace failed her. They were weak and didn't provide her with the strength to fight her enemy and that's why she chose death."

"Gabrielle was the strongest person I ever knew and so were her beliefs!" Xena snapped. "You tried to corrupt her with your evil when you chose her to bear your child. You fear people like her because they have the power to destroy you." Xena stared into his eyes, which mirrored her own. "Gabrielle's belief in love and peace gave me the strength to fight evil when I could find none within me."

"Her beliefs in love and peace were turning you into a sentimental fool!" he angrily stated. "And now that she's dead, you can forget about this ridiculous path of atonement and go back to your true glory…conquest and ultimate power."

"That would fit right in with your dark plans. Is that why Solan had to die? Was he also an obstacle in the way of me achieving my 'true potential'?"

Dahak let out a weary sigh. "Solan's death was most unfortunate but necessary. He did not carry enough of my blood to make him useful to me. He had too much goodness embedded in his being and it could never be fully removed, it made him who he was. That inherent goodness was one of the reasons you fought to make this world a better place for him. You wanted his light to outshine the darkness of your past. That is why his light had to be extinguished. With his death, you were on the road to embracing your true nature in darkness again and would have if not for the momentary interference from those of the light. But that will never happen again, because I have grown too strong for even them to stop."

Xena looked at the being in front of her and wondered how she could have ever come from someone so cold, dark…pure evil. He spoke of Gabrielle and Solan as weak, insignificant casualties in the war between good and evil. Her disgust and contempt were so strong, she could no longer look at this heartless, soulless god, her own father and turned her back to him.

"Look Xena, I know you find my words upsetting but you have to hear them. You will never be able to achieve the goodness of your son or friend because it isn't really you and you shouldn't want what they had anyway," he stated flatly. "You are like me Xena, driven by your dark will to do what you want, forsaking all others. Since their deaths, you have tried to deny what you truly are but you can no longer do that. You must accept it, embrace it."

Dahak now stood directly behind Xena and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She wanted to shake his hands away but for some reason couldn't move her body. Dahak began to speak to her again in a deep hypnotic tone.

"It is the darkness within that makes you strong and you get that from me." His deep voice flowed through her body and the darkness within responded to his call and began to stir in her. She closed her eyes at the sensation it caused. "Yes, that's it. Don't fight it. Let the darkness within caress your soul," he said in soothing voice. "It was this darkness, the fire, the anger and the murderous rage which made you the Destroyer of Nations and made people tremble at the sound of your name. It made you strong and invincible and it can again if you let it." Xena felt a dark force surging through her entire body. She opened her eyes, which now had a fiery redness at the center of their crystal blue color. "Now use the power darkness gives you," Dahak commanded.

Xena threw out both hands, unleashing a large fireball, which hit a tree in the distance setting it to flames. She moved around the clearing, repeating this action several times until burning trees surrounded them. Xena looked at her hands; the burning trees surrounding them and a sinister smile crossed her face. She felt the darkness surging through her body, warming her, strengthening her and she reveled in it.

Dahak now stood by her side with a pleased smile on his face. "You have only scratched the surface of the power darkness can give you. There's so much more you can have."

Dahak waved a hand in the air and the burning trees vanished leaving them standing in a treeless grassy field. He now faced Xena and held out his right hand, a sword instantly materialized in it. He held out his left hand and a large necklace appeared it. The necklace was round with a design similar to the one on her chakram and in the center was a red substance, which appeared to be blood. Dahak poured the red substance on the sword he held in his right hand. "This is the blood of a Golden Hind, the only substance that can kill a god."

"This must be the pendant Callisto lost. I'm not surprised you managed to get your hands on it."

"It is that very pendant," Dahak admitted. The sword's blade seemed to absorb the blood and now had a red tint. Dahak gave Xena the sword. "I know what you desire most is my death, and I am giving you the opportunity to make that a reality."

Slowly he backed some distance away from her. He removed the cape he wore, tossed it in the air and it disappeared into nothingness. He unsheathed his own sword from its scabbard. When he held up his sword, the blade had a red tint like the sword Xena held.

"My sword is covered in Hind's blood as well and being half-god, it will kill you too." Dahak began to twirl his sword around. "I figured I'd up the stakes. Since you would rather die than join me, you will, if I win our sword fight."

Dahak let out a deafening yell and charged Xena with his sword poised for attack. She met him halfway with a war cry of her own, and her sword mightily slashing. The rays of the afternoon sun poured down on the grassy field, the blue sky was clear of the earlier puffy white clouds and the wind had picked up speed as it blew around the combatants, father and daughter in their fight to the death. The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the grassy field.

"I was only toying with you, testing you in the caves on Kos but this time it's for real," Dahak said in a deadly serious tone and fierceness in his crystal blue eyes as he viciously swung his sword at Xena with all his godly strength. Her sword met his in a hail of sparks, backed by the power of darkness surging through her body.

In the past, Xena had always been able to use the darkness as an edge over an opponent but this time that may not be possible. The darkness within her came from the opponent she was facing; her own father and she stood a good chance of losing. Dahak unleashed all the power of his darkness with each deadly slash of his sword. Xena managed to block his sword with her own but was still driven back. He let out a loud yell and with godly strength guiding his sword, knocked her sword from her hands, sending it some distance from the pair.

"Come on Xena, you are going to have to tap the darkness better than that if you expect to defeat me," he warned while continuing to swing his sword at her.

She managed to dodge the blade of his sword but one vicious swing did manage to cut through the leather across her chest barely missing her flesh.

"Now that was a close one," he said. "If the Hind's blood just penetrates your skin, you are finished."

Xena focused on his sword which movements had picked up speed. She continued to dodge him, looking for an opening in his defenses and when one presented itself, attacked with a back hand to his face and a couple of swift kicks to his chest. But they only slowed him down for a fraction of a second when he delivered a hard punch to her face with his free hand drawing blood from her mouth and impeding her defenses. With her still dazed from the blow to her face, he used the flat of his sword to quickly hook her legs knocking her flat on her back.

"I guess what I did to Gabrielle and Solan wasn't enough to power your darkness to victory," he said with a touch of disappointment in his voice as he brought his sword down upon her for the deathblow.

Dahak's mentioning of Gabrielle and Solan was enough to raise Xena's rage again and allow the darkness within to give her the power she needed. His sword was mere inches from her chest when she caught it between her hands halting its descent. Dahak tried to push his sword forward through her chest to no avail. Xena let out a yell and with all her strength, tossed Dahak and his sword some distance from her. She removed four daggers from their holsters around her thighs and threw them into Dahak's chest. She quickly stood and used the dark power surging through her to beckon her sword to return to her hand.

"I see you managed to channel the darkness to obey your commands but it still remains to be seen if you can beat me." Dahak's eyes began to glow a fiery red as the four daggers embedded in his chest flew out of him and headed directly for Xena. She easily swatted the daggers away with her sword before charging Dahak.

The darkness within had completely taken over and now guided her movements. She felt its power surging through every vein in her body and reveled in it. The darkness from her past had never felt like this, all-encompassing. Her sword slashed with Dahak's in a dark driven fury, which started to overpower him. His defenses were sluggish which gave her the opportunity to deliver a devastating kick to his face then midsection which knocked the wind out of him and drove him back. He was quite dazed, and slashed his sword at her on sheer instinct which she easily blocked. His defenses were still wide open which allowed her to deliver a hard backhand to his face then a swift punch to his right arm but he maintained a grip on the sword in his right hand. Dahak executed a hard kick, which made contact with her midsection and knocked her away from him but she immediately was back with her vicious assault against him. Dahak managed to ward off the deadly attack of Xena's sword covered in Hind's blood but she still penetrated his defenses and got off several punches to his face which left his vision spinning, severely impeding his reaction time. This allowed Xena to fiercely slash her sword through his right wrist.

Dahak screamed in agony as his hand and sword fell to the grass below. On hearing his painful outcry, a sinister smile crossed Xena's face as the darkness surging through her went up a notch. Xena pummeled Dahak's face with her left fist, before delivering several kicks to his midsection and legs almost taking the evil god off his feet. She succeeded in knocking him down when she used her sword to quickly hook his legs. Xena stood over the being she despised most of all on the earth with a look of pure hatred as she drove her sword with strength fueled by darkness through his chest into the earth beneath him. Xena expected Dahak to die but he didn't. He lay on the grass with her sword through his chest and let out a deep evil laugh. Truly stunned, Xena backed away from him as the laugh got louder, echoing through the grassy field.

"You made it to the finish line, my dear," Dahak said when he stopped laughing.

With his left hand, he pulled her sword from his chest and proceeded to stand. The hole in his chest disappeared like it never existed. He held out his right arm and looked at the bloody stump where his right hand used to be. Slowly, a hand formed to take the place of the one he just lost. "That feels a lot better," he said after the hand was fully formed and he wiggled his fingers around.

"I saw you cover my sword in Hind's blood, you should be dead," she said softly. "It was just more deception."

"Quite true my dear," he said casually. "Unfortunately, I couldn't get my hands on real Hind's blood but I figured if I got you to believe I had, you would not be able to resist the urge to kill me. It was the crucial step to get you to let the darkness within emerge, after that, you willingly let it guide you."

Xena gazed at Dahak with pure hatred and contempt in her eyes.

"Be honest Xena, you enjoyed the feeling the emergence in total darkness created. I felt it surging through you, caressing your soul. When it rules, you don't think about anyone or anything, only its power." He had moved and now stood directly in front of her. "You certainly weren't thinking about avenging the people you lost but how good the darkness felt and you wanted more." He stared directly into her eyes, which mirrored his own. "The exercise I constructed here was only done to get you to see what you are missing when you resist what you truly are. You don't need to atone for your past. When you do that, you are saying you will live by the rules set up by others and that's not you. You are like me and will answer to no one." He held her face in his hands. "I ruled this earth before today's gods or the Titans. I am only reclaiming what was wrongfully taken from me. You must take your place by my side and reclaim what rightfully belongs to you as well."

As Xena gazed up into Dahak's eyes, she thought about what had just happened. She had to admit the darkness within had a familiarity, comfortableness the goodness she had to struggle to keep didn't have and probably never would. The darkness was still surging through her body right now. It felt good and she reveled in it, embraced it.

Dahak released her face and stepped away from her. He held out his right hand and a dagger materialized in it. He pulled back the leather sleeve on his left arm and cut his flesh with the dagger. The dagger disappeared to be replaced by a goblet, which he used to catch the blood, which dripped from the cut. When the goblet was filled, the cut sealed like it never existed.

"Take this goblet," he commanded. Xena obeyed his command. "When you drink my blood, you will kill any trace of humanity in you and become immortal in total darkness."

Xena stared at the goblet in her hands and its crimson contents. Is this really what she wanted to do? She had sworn she would never let herself be ruled by darkness again. But she had never felt anything like this before, so powerful and all encompassing. Now that she had experienced pure darkness, she couldn't let the feeling end. Xena brought the goblet to her lips and began to drink Dahak's blood.

"Yes, that's it, drink," Dahak said reassuringly. "When you empty the goblet you will claim your birthright and become the Goddess of Destruction."

Xena had drunk half of Dahak's blood in the goblet when a loud voice could be heard throughout the grassy field calling to her.

**"XENA, HEAR ME! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"**

Xena started to feel a pounding in her head; the voice repeated the phrase louder than the last time.

"**XENA, HEAR ME! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"**

Her hands started to shake and she dropped the goblet spilling what was left of Dahak's blood. The sunny blue sky and the grassy field in which they stood started to fade from existence. As their surroundings faded, Dahak's face was overcome by a look of dark fury.

**"NOOOOOO!"** he bellowed in a deafening tone.

Xena put her hands over her ears to shield them from the eardrum rupturing decibels. She stared at Dahak, who now appeared serpent-like in form, one last time, before all went black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

As she began to regain consciousness, Xena could hear the voice from before, only softer now repeating that same phrase.

"Xena, hear me! You have to wake up!"

She opened her eyes to see Ares, with a concerned look on his face, sitting on the side of her bed grasping her shoulders. Suddenly, she sat up and took in her surroundings. She was back in her room above her mother's tavern and moonlight flowed through the window indicating it was night. As her head cleared, she focused on Ares. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to share a discovery with you." He brushed her hair off her face. "When I arrived, I could see someone was trying to reach you through your dreams and it didn't look good. Was it Dahak?"

"Yes," she replied while staring at her right arm which was still bandaged. "That's how I got this. He had a trap all laid out for me and I walked right into it."

"I knew I was right about his return." Ares rose from the bedside and offered her his right hand. "We need to talk."

"Just let me get dressed then we can go." Xena made a move to get out of the bed.

"That's not necessary." He grabbed her left hand as they disappeared in shards of pale blue light.

**CHAPTER 15**

Ares took Xena to his fortress high in the mountains of Macedonia. They were in a small room illuminated with candles. In the room was a table surrounded by four chairs. One of the room's walls was lined with shelves, which contained numerous scrolls. They sat in two of the chairs at the table. Xena filled Ares in on her confrontation with Dahak on the isle of Kos, which led to her arm injury. She left out the part regarding his startling confession.

"I would say your little run-in with Dahak cleared up any doubts you had about joining me in my fight against him," Ares said confidently.

"You can count me in all right," she firmly stated. "Nothing could keep me out of the fight against him now."

Ares saw the look of fierce determination in her eyes and had to smile. "Healing isn't my area of expertise but I'm willing to give it a shot with your arm."

"And what will I owe you for this healing?"

"It's a freebie," Ares replied. "You are now my ally against Dahak and you have to be at one hundred percent so we can defeat him."

Xena conceded Ares this point and let him check out her arm. He gently removed the bandages. When the arm was bare, he rubbed his hands over the entire arm. Xena could feel an intense heat from his hands warming her arm. As she looked at her arm, she saw the large cut Dahak's sword had inflicted vanish, leaving her arm whole again. When the wound was gone, Ares asked, "How does the arm feel now?"

Xena moved her arm around, bending it some. "Great," she replied. She stared at Ares with a steely gaze. "I know Dahak is my real father. I also found out you have known for quite some time."

"Told you did he? Well, I guess that was to be expected. I was going to tell you, eventually."

"After you figured out how you could benefit from my knowing. How did you find out anyway?"

"It was by accident."

"Share it with me," she said. "But first, can I have a wrap or something? It's kinda chilly in here."

Ares had a lust-filled look on his face as he gazed at the shift, the only strip of clothing on Xena's body. He produced a red cloak which he wrapped around her then began his tale.

Thirty years ago, Ares was in Persia as an observer of the war between Ahriman a.k.a. Dahak and Ahura Mazda. The gods of Olympus were worried this war might spill over into their territories of influence and kept a watchful eye on developments. After Dahak was defeated, his followers scattered and hid. Some years had passed when it was brought to Ares' attention that Dahak's high priest named Minos had settled in Amphipolis as a jewelry merchant. Ares went to Amphipolis to pay him a visit. He observed Minos in his shop from the ether undetectable to mortals. Cyrene came into the shop with Xena who was seven at the time. Ares noticed how overly taken Minos was with Xena and he even gave her a trinket she had been admiring for free. When Cyrene and Xena left, Ares made his presence known to Minos and let him know Dahak's cult would not be tolerated in Greece. Ares knew Xena was the daughter of his devoted warrior Atrius and asked what his interest in the child was. Minos denied any such interest but Ares could sense he was hiding something. After some brutal persuading, he got out of him what he was hiding. Minos was in Amphipolis to watch over Xena because she was really Dahak's daughter. Ares knew how evil Dahak was and a child of his could not be allowed to live. Ares informed Atrius of his wife's liaison with the evil god, and him being Xena's real father. He convinced Atrius to kill Xena as retribution for her mother's betrayal of her marriage vows and to protect the world from her true father's evil. Xena already knew the rest, how her mother killed Atrius protecting her.

"I witnessed the scene between Cyrene and Atrius and she really showed spunk standing up to a drunk with murderous intentions. I was pretty impressed with how she took him out with that ax. I wasn't even disappointed the attempt failed." Ares stared into her eyes when he spoke his next words. "If the attempt had succeeded, it would have been a tragic loss indeed. I would have never gotten to know you."

"I don't hold any grudge against you for the attempt. Considering who my father is, if I had been in your position, I would have wanted me dead too." Xena was not surprised to find out Minos had been the culprit who had also informed Ares of her father's true identity. "Dahak said you killed Minos after he found out about me but that was years after you had already discovered me. Knowing you like I do, I'm curious as to why you let Minos live so long?"

"I let him live because I didn't believe he would be much of a threat since his god was trapped in the earth's fiery core for what we all believed would be eternity. After the failed attempt on your life, I decided to make use of you in my own plans since 'daddy dearest' was out of the picture for good. Minos was already devoted to you so I had him watch you for me. Besides, he was the only competent individual I knew at the time who could handle this particular job. Years later, when Minos revealed to me his communications with Dahak, I knew he was now too dangerous to continue living. He disappeared and I lost track of his whereabouts. He didn't resurface until your near death encounter with Caesar. Since death was now your purpose in life, he thought you were ready to learn your father's true identity and with this knowledge help free him. When I discovered his intentions, I killed him before he could get to you."

Considering Minos was the one who ushered in her involvement with two dark gods, Xena was glad he was dead.

Xena summarized her dream for Ares, emphasizing how she would have become a full goddess if she had drunk all of Dahak's blood.

"What you experienced was more than just a dream," Ares said after she had finished retelling events from the dream. "Dahak's little 'production' was similar to what I did with your dreams when I pulled off the body switch between you and Callisto. If you had drank all his blood, you would have awakened to full godhood in pure darkness." On hearing Ares' words, Xena couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

Xena re-counted for Ares everything that happened on Kos, the events at the amphitheater, Dahak masquerading as Natas and his followers called the Disciples. "Kos is a small island which doesn't get much traffic so it is the perfect place for Dahak to look for followers without attracting the attention of the Olympian gods," she said. "He only came out of hiding to get me to join him and now will remain safely hidden until he has enough followers to oust the Olympians from power. But that's not going to be easy when all the gods team up against him. You did take my advice and tell the other gods about Dahak?"

"Oh, I told them all right but they believe I have blown the Dahak threat out of proportion since he was so easily defeated by a mortal. They were more concerned this was just another scheme of mine to gain power than an actual threat from Dahak."

"We are going to need their help if we want to defeat Dahak," Xena said. "Maybe I could talk to them, convince them with what I witnessed on Kos."

"They are not going to listen to you Xena. They know about the precarious state of your mind these past few months. They think I am influencing you and you are in on my latest scheme to grab power from them." There was a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, and you were more than willing to let them think that!"

"They weren't exactly taking anything I said as the truth at the time," he said. "Besides, I found out today the other gods already knew about Kos and sent someone to investigate."

"What did they find out?" Xena anxiously asked.

"You already said it, Dahak is keeping a low profile, so they found nothing out of the ordinary. Their little scouting mission happened after your visit. Dahak obviously anticipated his actions on Kos would attract the attention of Olympus, so he cleaned up pretty quick and the Disciples of Natas looked no different than any other fly by night cult out to capitalize on the discontentment of mortals with the gods. Olympus feels when mortals discover they have been duped by another phony cult they will come crawling back to them."

"There must be some way for us to make them see this is not your run of the mill cult and they are in grave danger," Xena said.

"The gods of Olympus have ruled for almost five thousand years without any serious threats to their power and that has lulled them into complacency. I have washed my hands of the matter and they are now on their own. Dahak can kill the whole lot of them. Then when we defeat him, I will be the only god."

"We are not letting Dahak kill the other gods," Xena firmly said as she stared into Ares' eyes. "I don't have much use for the gods but I do understand the unbalance their absence would cause in the mortal world and I am not willing to let that happen." Ares rolled his eyes at her statement. "But it does appear we will have to tackle Dahak by ourselves. You said earlier that you had something to show me. My guess is, it's something to help in our fight against Dahak, so out with it."

Xena watched as Ares got up from the table, retrieved several scrolls from a shelf along the wall then pulled up a chair next to hers. "Six months ago, I found these scrolls in the cellar of the Great Library on Olympus. I finished reading them during my three month self-imposed exile."

Ares unrolled some of the scrolls as Xena moved closer to get a better look at them. "These scrolls were written by the Titans. Here, read this one." He placed an unrolled scroll in front of Xena who began to read it.

"Hey, I already know all this stuff." Xena stated after reading several paragraphs on the scroll. "It's writings about the formation of the earth by the Creator, the rebellion of the Watchers and their punishment."

"No, read here." Ares pointed to a paragraph farther down the scroll.

Xena started reading at the paragraph to which he pointed. The writings spoke of a Chief Guardian named Metatron, who was the most wise, most powerful and most beautiful of his kind. The Creator put Metatron in charge of the Earth after he went out into the universe to fill other worlds with life. As the centuries passed, Metatron wanted to take the place of the Creator in the eyes of the earth's life forms. He declared himself god, sanctioned unions between a sect within the Guardians known as the Watchers and human females, and lowered the world into total darkness. When the Creator returned to the earth, the fallen Watchers were imprisoned in the earth's heated core and Metatron had his powers and authority over the earth taken away.

"Let me guess, you believe Dahak is this Metatron?" Xena asked after reading the writings on the scroll.

"I do, but I need someone, who has actually seen him face to face and talked with him to verify my suspicions." Ares stared intently at her face.

"Well, Dahak did speak of being on the earth in the early years when it was a peaceful paradise which he found sickening. He even said he once ruled the earth and now was only trying to reclaim what was taken from him. And he does have stunning looks which could rival any god on Olympus including you." Ares had a smirk on his face after hearing her last comment, which rather amused her. "So I would have to say your suspicions about him being Metatron are correct."

"Excellent!" Ares now had a pleased smile. "I have known for some time now that Dahak was one of these Watchers but it wasn't until I read these scrolls did I begin to suspect he was Metatron. Now you have provided me with positive proof."

"When I was on Kos, Dahak spoke of freeing the others. He was probably referring to the fallen Watchers mentioned in the scroll, the ones the Creator trapped in the earth's heated core centuries ago."

"If he is successful in freeing them, we all will be in serious trouble," Ares said. "They number in the thousands and all were just as dark and evil as Dahak."

"He's already started freeing them. I heard part of a conversation Dahak had with a priest on Kos. The priest said something about all of level one being free soon." Xena's eyes widen with realization. "It's the converts who joined the Disciples. He must be using their bodies as vessels to house the spirits of the fallen Watchers."

"You probably are correct but there's no need to panic," Ares said. "Dahak is not going to make any kind of major move until he has freed all of his buddies. For him to do that, he will have to convert quite a bit of the population of Greece, which Olympus will most definitely notice. Right now, he's formulating a plan to free them and will lie low until it is completed."

"We can't let him free the others. Dahak must die," Xena said firmly.

Ares had to smile upon hearing Xena's words, which were filled with such determination. Seeing her so focused on destroying a common enemy sent a charge through his body. "Now that I am certain Dahak is Metatron, I know of only one way we can be sure to kill him." Ares went to the shelves again and brought back more scrolls.

"These scrolls are called the Watchers' Chronicles," Ares said when he was seated next to Xena at the table again. "These scrolls were written by Watchers who did not participate in the rebellion against the Creator. They were written in the language spoken by the Watchers called Celestic." Xena looked at the strange writings on one of the scrolls and could make no sense of it.

"This is what we will need to stop Dahak once and for all." Ares unrolled another scroll. "This is a drawing of Metatron's sword which was called the Holy Saber." What caught Xena's attention as she stared at the drawing was the four pointed star carved in the tip of the sword's blade. She knew she had seen the star before but at the moment couldn't remember where.

"The Titans scrolls spoke of the Creator giving Metatron the Holy Saber as a symbol of his authority over the entire earth. When Metatron rebelled against the Creator, the sword was taken from him, and broken into pieces that were scattered around the earth," he said. "According to the Titan scrolls, the Holy Saber is a symbol of pure light. If the broken pieces are rejoined, the sword's purity can destroy Metatron." Ares unrolled more scrolls from the Watchers' Chronicles. "These maps will lead us to the resting places of the sword pieces." The maps were of various locations around the world. "The writings in Celestic tell us exactly where the sword pieces can be found. Now we just need someone familiar with Celestic to translate the scrolls."

After Ares finished detailing the contents of the scrolls, Xena sat atop the table gazing at the drawing of the Holy Saber on the scroll in her hands. "I know someone who can translate the scrolls for us."

"Would this person happen to be your old friend Cyrus?" Ares lazily caressed the thigh of her right leg, which was exposed when the cloak fell open as she sat on the table.

"He's the one." Xena removed Ares' hand from her thigh. "I haven't seen him in years." A reminiscent look was in her eyes.

Cyrus was a friend she had acquired early on in her warlord days. He was the one who told her about the creation of the earth and the true origin of the gods. Cyrus was one of the Watchers who did not take part in the rebellion. He relinquished his powers as a Watcher, choosing only to keep his immortality. For centuries now, he had been living among mortals and for the last several decades resided in Persia. Cyrus would certainly know how to translate Celestic. It would be good to see him again. They both agreed it would be too risky to have the scrolls traveling about so Xena would leave for Persia tomorrow and bring Cyrus back to Greece for the translation.

With their plan of action against Dahak starting to take shape, Xena got up from the table as her mind drifted back to the events of the past week. She had her back to Ares but he could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how I almost willingly joined Dahak," she replied with shame in her voice.

"But you didn't."

"Thanks to you," she said sincerely. "Dahak said the power of the darkness was so strong and so seductive, I would no longer care about the people I have lost to him and only crave more power and he was right. When I felt that surge of dark power flowing through me, I thought of no one, only the exhilarating feelings it created and I wanted more."

On hearing her words, Ares had to suppress a smile. He came and stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know better than anyone how protective you are of the people you care about. Dahak is wrong. You could never forget what he has done and you will be driven until you make him pay." He began to massage her shoulders, which started to loosen the tension she held within. "I know you don't want to use darkness to fight Dahak but you cannot deny the power it gives you. The anger, the fire and the thirst for revenge, Dahak aroused those emotions to stir the darkness within to get you to join him. Now take that darkness he has awakened and use it to destroy him." Xena closed her eyes and let Ares' words caress her soul.

"It will be so good fighting on the same side with you again." Ares embraced her with an affectionate squeeze and nuzzled her neck. "We were an unbeatable team." He nibbled an earlobe. "Dahak doesn't stand a chance," he whispered before kissing a cheek. His hands had stealthily made their way inside the cloak loosely wrapped around her, traveling up her body to stop at the ties running down the front of her shift. Xena leaned into him, her movements allowing the cloak to slightly slip, exposing her shoulders that he proceeded to caress with feathery kisses. In the meantime, he had undone the ties at the front of her shift and was now pulling it open.

A shiver went through Xena's body when she felt Ares touch her newly exposed flesh.

"We really should be focusing on our plan to stop Dahak and not sex," Xena breathed with not much conviction, all the while craning her neck to give Ares better access.

"We have done...all that we can...in regard to Dahak," Ares said in between bathing her neck with kisses. "Nothing more...will happen...until you bring Cryus here...to translate the scrolls. So I figured we could indulge in an activity we both enjoy." Ares continued with his caresses. A soft moan of approval escaped her lips.

Xena enjoyed their recent night together and was enjoying the attention Ares was giving her now but a repeat performance could be a mistake. She knew recent events in her life were hampering her judgment. Xena did all she could to muster what self-control she had left to stop this before it went too far.

"T-Take me back to my mother's tavern…n-now," she said with ragged breaths.

"Are you sure about that Xena?" Ares lustfully squeezed her full breasts that fit perfectly in his large hands.

"Yes," Xena gasped. "I don't want this to become a habit." With the little resistance she had left, she removed Ares' hands from her breasts then stood up straight. The cloak covering her, now hung open as her hands began to fiddle with the front of her shift, tying it closed.

"Now Xena, that's your mind talking." Ares moved to stand in front of her. He tossed aside the red cloak draping her form.

Xena glared at him all the while her hands were kept busy with closing her shift.

"Your body is clearly not talking the same language." Ares halted her actions when he grabbed her right hand.

Xena wanted to pull away but instead just watched as Ares brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed each of her slender fingers. From these minor touches, her body shuddered with pleasure that did not go unnoticed by the war god.

He proceeded to take her hand and slowly run it down the front of his body. Despite the leather, she could still feel the hardness of the muscles in his chest and stomach. Ares stared at Xena's face as he guided her hand down his hard frame, watching the desire build in her features as her gaze followed the path of her hand.

"I would say my body is speaking the same language as yours." Ares said in a low voice, stopping the travel of her hand just below his sword belt.

Xena reveled in the feel of his hard muscular frame. Her own arousal grew as her mind drifted back to that recent night they spent in each other's arms – the monumental heights of pleasure that only he alone had ever been able to get her to reach.

Her lustful thoughts were interrupted when Ares removed her hand from his body, gently pulled her to him and began claiming her lips with soft kisses. Xena knew she should push him away but these kisses were so erotic---so stimulating. Ares broke the kisses to softly caress an ear with his sensuous lips. She knew she had to stop this but her body would only respond to his arousing touch. It felt so good and her body craved more. She couldn't hold back the moan, which escaped her lips.

"Stay and let our bodies communicate for us," Ares huskily whispered. He ran his tongue over the rim of an ear.

The warrior princess closed her eyes as she gave into the pleasurable feelings Ares had aroused.

Xena had meant it when she said she did not want this to become a habit but her earlier resolve was rapidly crumbling. She had to admit she was under considerable stress from recent discoveries and that would most likely increase with the colossal task, which lay ahead of them. This would probably be the only time when the task didn't constantly occupy all of her thoughts. Ares was right. There was nothing more to do until she left tomorrow morning for Persia. And right now the task was rapidly fading from her mind as the only thought she focused on was letting Ares make love to her.

"On second thought, I think I will stay a while longer," she breathed as her hands roamed Ares' broad back.

Ares stopped teasing her ear and reclaimed her lips. Xena's passion now equaled his as she returned his kisses, letting her tongue duel with his that was now exploring the inner walls of her mouth. Xena let her hands frantically roam his hard body, gripping and caressing his form. Ares began to moan deeply in his throat as the demand of his kisses grew.

With urgent need, he hoisted Xena up letting her wrap her shapely legs around him. When they broke their last kiss, Xena stared into the war god's deep brown eyes filled with a desire she was sure mirrored her own eyes.

"I think we should continue this in my bedchamber," Ares said in a husky tone.

"Uh huh," was all Xena could say as she continued to stare into his eyes, having lost her voice, reveling in the feel of his arousal.

Their lips met again in hungry kisses as they immediately vanished in orbs of light. They reappeared in Ares' bedchamber on his bed. Their lips were still joined, but their clothes had disappeared. For a brief moment, their lips parted as they gazed into each other's eyes, hands caressing bare flesh with urgent need. When their lips met again in a kiss, their bodies became one and both knew it was just the beginning to a night of passion which lay ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 16**

Hope stood on the beach and gazed at the mountain range in front of her. A volcano in the mountains was violently rumbling and letting off steam from its large peak, the steam's whiteness a stark contrast to the clear black sky. Her journey had been long but she had finally reached her father's base of operations on the deserted isle of Thera. A man in a red robe holding a large torch was walking towards her. There was a huge smile etched on his face.

"I am Cratos, one of your father's trusted priests," the man said when he finally stood before her. "It is an honor to finally meet you Hope. Your father knew you would come."

"Well then, let's not keep him waiting any longer."

Hope followed Cratos as he led her over a mountain trail towards an old temple Dahak used for a base. Soon, she would be face to face with her father. Hope had been able to communicate with Dahak but she never knew what he actually looked like and was somewhat nervous about finally seeing him. She had also changed a lot since their last communication and was worried he might sense the differences. In a few moments, Hope would have to give the performance of her life to fool a father she was finally meeting in the flesh for the first time.

* * *

The rumbles from the volcano on Thera could not compare to the anger that was boiling inside the isle's dark resident. Dahak's serpent form had returned so he was once again covered in a hooded cloak. He was pacing the main hall of the temple he used as a base. Minos stood nearby as he listened to his dark lord vent about the disruption of his attempt to claim Xena. 

"Xena would be with me right now if Ares hadn't awakened her from the dream," he said through clenched teeth. "Damn him!" he hissed. "He has interfered for the last time!"

Minos saw a chance to calm Dahak and spoke. "Dark One, you must not let yourself get so worked up or the transformation back to your true form will take much longer." Minos could see his dark lord was taking his words to heart as he slowed his pacing. "It's only a matter of time before Xena is by your side where she belongs."

"You are right Minos." Dahak stopped his pacing and looked at his closest confidant. "I should be putting the finishing touches on my plan which will eliminate Ares and the other Olympian gods."

Minos nodded in agreement. Just then, Cratos entered the temple's main hall. "Lord Dahak, your daughter Hope has arrived."

"I knew she would come," Dahak said with a pleased smile. "Send her in."

Cratos bowed and left the main hall. A moment later, Hope walked into the hall.

"Father?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes Hope, it's me," the hooded figure said. Hope walked over and momentarily just stood there gazing up at her father whose face was obscured by the hood before she hugged him. Minos stood nearby and watched the reunion between father and daughter. After their brief hug, Dahak introduced Hope and Minos to each other. Minos then left to give father and daughter a chance to talk.

"I don't understand father," Hope said when they were alone. "After so many years without a body, why do you choose to hide behind a hooded cloak when you have one again?"

"I hide behind this cloak because despite having my freedom and a body again, I am still afflicted with a curse put on me centuries ago." Dahak slowly removed the large hood and allowed her to see his face.

Hope was shocked by his appearance but tried not to show it as she gazed at him. His head was completely bald and greenish-brown in color. His skin appeared to be scaly in texture. He had no visible ears. His eyes were a glowing yellow with red slits. Hope touched his face with her right hand. It felt cold and scaly.

"We finally get to see each other face to face," she said with a faint smile while gazing up into his glowing yellow eyes.

Dahak knew she was disgusted by what she saw. He moved away from her hand touching his face. "I know my appearance is a surprise but I don't always look like this."

"You said it was a curse, who would do such a thing to you, father?"

"The so-called epitome of love, The Creator," he replied with venomous contempt. "He didn't approve of the changes I made to his precious earth, so not only did he reduce my powers but he cursed the beauty he gave me with this serpent form."

Hope's eyes filled with pity. Dahak saw this and that was something he would not tolerate from anyone. "But I have not let this wretched curse on my being stop me from reclaiming what was taken from me. I will have my power back and I will be whole again." Dahak had been momentarily distracted by Hope's curiosity regarding his appearance and now voiced the question, which had been in the back of his mind since her arrival. "What happened to the destroyer you were carrying?"

"I had a miscarriage when mother pushed me into the lava pit," she bitterly replied. "I'm sorry father."

"This is most unfortunate. But we can be thankful the child's killer is dead. Gabrielle served her purpose when she gave me you. After that, she just became a nuisance." A scaly hand cupped Hope's chin and brought her face up to meet his gaze. "I still have you and there will be other destroyers."

"As you wish father."

"I do have some news that will surprise you." Dahak released her face. Hope looked up expectantly. He looked directly into her eyes and spoke slowly. "I have another child Hope...you have a sister". He paused for a moment. Hope had a genuine look of shock on her face. "It's Xena...Xena is my daughter.'

"Xena is your daughter," she repeated making sure she heard him right. "How is this possible?"

"Her mother Cyrene was a member of my cult in her youth. Unfortunately, she discovered my true intentions, left the cult and settled into a peaceful village existence with a husband and a child. But she always stayed in my thoughts and I vowed I would see her again," Dahak replied. "My powers are not limited to a single pantheon like the other gods, so I took the form of her husband and visited her one night. I didn't find out our night together produced a child until years later. My attempts to claim Xena were disrupted by my enemies. By the time I regained enough power to make my presence known in this world, Xena had already turned her back on her dark heritage. But now that I'm back, that will change."

Hope finally understood her father's fascination with the warrior woman, which had always puzzled her. This discovery refueled the animosity she had for Xena. Hope had always believed Xena took all of Gabrielle's love, which meant her mother had no love left for her. But Hope had never doubted she was the center of her father's world. News of Xena being Dahak's daughter too shook Hope's confidence in her importance to her father. Their relationship would now change. She would now have to share the one person who had been only hers with someone who despised her. The thought stirred anger in Hope. But she knew better than to voice her resentment regarding this development to her father. He would not tolerate any disruptions in his plans by personal gripes, so she chose her words carefully before she spoke.

"Why was I not told about Xena sooner?"

"At our last meeting, I sensed your hostility towards her, and didn't think it was something you needed to know at that moment," he replied. "But now that I'm here and will soon establish my kingdom, the time was right for you both to know."

"You have already seen Xena and told her you're her father? That could not have gone well."

"At first, Xena vehemently denied my claim but a talk with her mother verified I spoke the truth. This news has intensified her hatred towards me. Now she knows her own father was behind the deaths of the two people she loved most. But her anger did allow the darkness within to take control and she would have been mine if not for Ares' interference, but that won't happen again. He will die along with the other Olympian gods."

Hope was not surprised to find out Ares was disrupting her father's plans regarding Xena. She knew quite well of the war god's obsession with the warrior woman. Hope had obeyed her father's wishes and joined with Ares to create the destroyer but she never really liked him. She had also figured out he wanted her dead that fateful day in her father's temple when he half-heartedly defended her against Xena and the Hind's blood dagger. Hope no longer had a taste for taking mortal lives but whatever her father had planned for Ares and the other gods was just fine with her.

Hope's mind was still registering the news of Xena being her sister when a sickening ramification came into view. "Xena's hatred for me must have increased as well. She now knows her half-sister killed her only son."

"For now, Xena does hate us both. But that hatred can be used to fuel the darkness within and once it permanently takes hold she will no longer care about what was done to Gabrielle or Solan." There was an air of unwavering confidence in his voice. He stared directly into Hope's green eyes. "I am more concerned about your hostility towards her. Soon all three of us will be together and I don't want petty rivalries getting in the way of our all too important goal."

Hope was a little miffed her father was concerned about her hatred of Xena when she was the one whose hatred of them could ruin all they had both worked for but knew better than to show any anger regarding her father's statement. "I know all too well how hard you have worked and how long you have waited for this moment, father. I would never let my personal feelings towards Xena stand in the way of establishing your kingdom."

Hope was doing her best trying to act unfazed by the news about Xena but Dahak could see she was somewhat shaken. He gently laid his hands on her shoulders. "Xena being my daughter too does not change your part in my plans," he reassured. "We have always shared the same thoughts but Xena is different from you and me. She has lived as a mortal all of her life and has had their silly notions about right and wrong drilled into her head. She strayed from those beliefs once before and this time she will abandon them permanently. Because of the connection to her friend and son, letting go of these beliefs may be difficult for her." He gently cupped Hope's chin with a scaly hand as he stared down into her eyes. "I am counting on you to help her with the transition. Can you do that?"

"Yes father."

"Good," he said with a pleased smile. "Now go join Cratos and he will fill you in on what we have accomplished during your absence".

Hope did as her father commanded. When she was outside the temple's main hall, she let out a sigh of relief. She had successfully met with her father without him noticing any changes in her. It had been a lot easier than she thought. During their meeting, Hope really didn't have to pretend to have dark feelings. They were actually genuine. She assumed the meeting with her father would be filled with talk of his plans for the world, overthrowing the gods and the countless deaths of innocent mortals, a thought that now sickened her. But their conversation had centered around Xena instead.

Over the past three months, Hope had tried to make changes in her life and one of those was conquering the hostility she felt towards Xena. But finding out Xena was her half-sister had brought back all those dark feelings she had for the warrior woman. But at least they masked the changes she didn't want her father to discover. Hope was not only overcome with dark feelings on hearing the news about Xena. Sadness had crept into her heart. Now that she was ruled by a conscience, Hope had tremendous guilt over what she did to Solan to hurt Xena. And now that she knew the boy had been her nephew, she wondered if she would ever be able to forgive herself. Despite all her hostilities regarding Xena, Hope just wanted to speak with her privately. She had a secret she knew would give Xena tremendous joy and maybe in some small way makeup for some of the terrible things her newfound conscience brought to the forefront.

Hope's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Minos walking towards her heading back into the main hall she had just left. Hope did not like the way he was looking at her. She pulled the collar of the frock she wore tighter around her neck. Minos' gaze seemed to rake over her body, penetrating through her clothes. Hope knew what was running through his mind. She returned his gaze with a harshness to dissuade any intentions he might have towards her. But by the look on his face, her gaze seemed to amuse more than dissuade. Hope decided to let the moment pass and went to find Cratos.

* * *

When Minos entered the hall, Dahak was sitting on his throne. 

"How did your talk with Hope go?"

"It went better than expected. I don't think Hope's resentment regarding Xena is going to be a problem. But there was something different about her, something I can't quite put my finger on right now."

"You don't think she could be the mother? I was told she and Hope look exactly alike."

"No, No, I am certain she is Hope," Dahak firmly replied. "But somehow she's changed and I want her watched."

"I would be happy to watch her for you Dark One."

"The job is yours then," Dahak said. "How did everything go on Kos? Did we pass inspection?"

"The Olympian gods sent someone to investigate the Disciples just like you anticipated so we were prepared. They saw nothing that would threaten their power and left thinking we are just another phony cult out to dupe silly mortals."

"Excellent!" Dahak had a pleased smile. "Since all of level one is now free, we can shut down the Disciples operation which should keep the Olympians off our backs for good. Now that the lava plants have reached maturity, we can use them to free levels two and three. The plants can be dispersed throughout the major cities-states right under the noses of our enemies. They won't know what's happening until it's too late." Dahak had a sinister smile on his serpent face.

"It will be as you wish Dark One." Minos had a smile of his own. He bowed to Dahak, then turned to leave to carry out his evil lord's dark plans when he stopped abruptly and faced Dahak once again. "Dark One, how did you know the Olympians would be sending someone to investigate our operations on Kos?"

"A little black bird with sharp red claws informed me of the visit."

Minos had a puzzled look on his face in response to Dahak's answer.

"You will fully understand when you meet her," Dahak assured.

The puzzled look on Minos' face was replaced by a devilish grin. Dahak obviously had a spy within the Olympian pantheon and she was someone Minos couldn't wait to meet. He left his lord to his solitude.

After Minos' departure, Dahak sat on his throne in deep meditation over his plan. Despite the small setback regarding Xena, everything was going smoothly. Soon, all of his comrades would be free, he would have both his children with him, and he would establish his kingdom by ushering in an age of darkness, which would be eternal.

**CHAPTER 17**

After a few hours of hot and steamy lovemaking, both participants were sated and laid in each other's arms. Xena had her head resting on one of Ares' broad shoulders. Both were in a talkative mood and still feeling quite amorous.

"I must say, you are taking the news about Dahak being your father rather well. I was never really sure how you would react, that's why I never told you."

"No one gets to choose their parents and brooding over who my father is won't solve anything," Xena said. "Right now, I don't want to think about him being my father and only want to focus on killing him."

"That's all well and good my dear, but you can't leave out what being his daughter means. Your father was not only a Watcher but also Chief Guardian. And that makes you half-god. You have always had amazing abilities but you have only scratched the surface. There is so much more and you could use those powers to make the world a better place. That is what you've always wanted."

"I can still make the world a better place without using the godly powers I have inherited from my father," she said. "It may have only been a dream, but I experienced that power and didn't like the way it made me feel. Such power would be too much for me to handle in the real world."

"You are selling yourself short. With the right teacher, I'm sure you would adapt to your new found powers."

"Well, it is a mute point now, because I have made up my mind and don't ever want to tap such dark powers again," she stated firmly.

Xena knew exactly who he thought would be the right teacher---himself. She could almost hear the wheels turning in his head, planning a scheme to get her back, as she lay next to him. Xena knew Ares all too well. With their alliance and her finding out Dahak is her father, she knew by his very nature he would use these recent events to make an attempt to win her back. In the last few hours, she had willingly given herself to him but she was still in control and would disrupt any scheme he had in the works on making their temporary alliance permanent.

Xena languidly ran a hand over Ares' hairy chest. "I didn't mention it earlier but Dahak did have some rather interesting things to say about you."

"Oh really? What did he say?"

"He talked about your attempt to end my life when I was a child and how he came up with the perfect way to make sure you never tried again." Xena now lay directly on top of Ares and stared into his deep brown eyes. "He did seem rather pleased with himself. I never got the chance to ask him exactly what he did so I'm asking you."

"It was just talk on his part," Ares said while playing with her hair. "He really couldn't do anything to me. He was bodiless and trapped in heated earth after all."

"I believe it was more than just talk. Dahak was not happy with your attempt to kill me and there was clearly a gleam in his eyes when he talked of stopping your attempts permanently. He may have been trapped but he could have gotten a devoted follower to do his bidding...Is that what happened? He had Minos do something to you?"

"That's ridiculous. Minos was mortal. What could he possibly do to a god?"

"I don't know you tell me," she replied.

"There is nothing to tell." The irritation was clear in his voice and etched on his face.

"I believe there is but I will drop it…for now." Xena looked at him curiously. "For someone who insists there is nothing to tell, you certainly did get ruffled. I guess I will have to calm you down."

Xena caressed Ares' right ear with her tongue then proceeded to leave a trail of soft kisses on his neck down to his chest. With her tongue, she leisurely traced a circle around a nipple before she glided her tongue over it. She repeated these actions with the other nipple.

"Ohhh, that feels soooo good," Ares said in a husky tone.

"Well, there's more to come," she said in with a sultry voice. Xena continued to lavish Ares' body with feathery kisses and leisurely licks. One of her hands traveled down his body administering arousing squeezes and stimulating caress---letting him know what he could eagerly expect.

Xena had kissed and licked her way down to Ares' stomach, when she abruptly stopped all loving ministrations to his body. "I can't do this," she declared.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked through labored breathing. A fire was smoldering in his groin and he did not want it put out before it was set ablaze.

"My mind keeps going back to Dahak, Minos and what they must have done. You say there is nothing to tell but I can't shake the feeling there is more and now I can't concentrate on pleasuring you. Since that is the case, I really should leave." Xena rolled off Ares' body and stood by the side of the bed. "Produce my clothes and send me back now," she demanded. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips, as she stood completely nude before him.

Ares let out a disappointed sigh as he stared at her well-toned nude form. The firm look etched on Xena's beautiful face, was a clear indication to him that she was indeed serious. The fire building in his groin was instantly squelched. He suppressed a smile. Xena was playing the tease. She knew he wanted to continue their indulgence in lovemaking but that would not happen until he told her what he was hiding. What she wanted to know was not one of his finer moments and he wished it were something he could forget but knew he never would. It would always be with him and would always be with her for that matter so she did have a right to know. Besides, what he revealed would not put Dahak in a better light in her eyes and only add to her hatred for him from which he could benefit.

"You are not going to be any fun until I confirm your belief Dahak did something to me...well he did...and now I guess I have to tell you exactly what he did." Ares grabbed her wrists and pulled her back on the bed. "But first, you must promise what I tell you will go no further than this bed."

"You have my word."

"And after I tell all, you should be able to concentrate on pleasuring me, right?" he asked with a sly grin.

Xena raised an eyebrow. "I would say it's a guarantee," she said in a sensuous tone.

Ares used the plush pillows to prop himself into a sitting position. Xena lounged against her own pillows with her head resting on one of the war god's broad shoulders as he began his tale...

_Ares was alone in his temple near Amphipolis contemplating the earlier events of that day. Xena at 16 had successfully led her fellow villagers to defeat Cortese's army. With the victory came a great loss, the death of her beloved younger brother Lyceus. But she had also taken the first step to awakening the darkness she inherited from her father. That day she lost her blood innocence, she had taken a life and was now on the road to taking her place in Ares' dark plans._

_Minos stopped by the temple carrying two goblets and a bottle of wine. Since they were the only two who knew the true identity of Xena's father, Minos thought they should celebrate this monumental step in the life of the girl who would make Ares' dark plans reality. Ares was a little apprehensive at first but Minos assured him it was just a simple toast. Surely they could put aside their differences for such an occasion? And what could a mere mortal possibly do to a god? Ares couldn't detect any trickery, so he took the goblet of wine Minos offered him._

_Ares had no memory as to what took place after he drank the one goblet of wine. He only remembered waking up to Minos' hard slaps across his face. Ares didn't take too kindly to the actions of the insolent mortal and moved to strike when he discovered he was sitting chained to his own throne. He immediately demanded an explanation from Minos._

_Minos bragged about how a mere mortal had subdued the big bad God of War. He admitted to knowing the true origin of the gods. Despite all the inbreeding, Ares still had traces of human blood within him and Minos knew how to mix certain herbs, creating a compound, which rendered unconsciousness to a god. Ares was enraged and struggled against the chains holding him in place. Minos revealed the chains were strong enough to hold a god so he might as well save his strength._

_With great pride, Minos revealed the powers he had acquire dabbling in the black arts. He now had the ability to communicate with his dark lord who had been trapped in the earth's fiery core for sixteen years. Minos had told Dahak all about his daughter Xena. Ares would now find out, despite his entrapment, Dahak was still a force not to be taken lightly._

_Ares was literally a captive audience as he watched Minos walk to the center of his temple's floor. He retrieved a goatskin from inside his shirt and poured its contents, which was blood. Minos used the blood to form the shape of a circle. He stood in the circle and poured more blood from the goatskin to form a large five pointed star in the center of the circle. After both shapes were formed on the temple floor, he began to walk around the circle chanting in a language, which Ares couldn't understand. The temple floor began to shake where Minos had made the circle and five-pointed star. Minos stopped his chanting. Slowly, the floor began to crack open under the five-pointed star. As the crack grew larger, an orange-red flame shot up through it. The flame grew rather large then stopped and shimmered in the middle of the temple floor._

_As the large flame shimmered, Ares heard a voice within the flame introduce itself as Dahak. Ares let him know he didn't appreciate such disrespect in his own temple by a mortal or another god. Dahak let him know, in his present state, he was at their mercy and not in a position to complain about his treatment._

_Dahak admitted to knowing all about Ares. He knew about his quests for ultimate power in the Olympian pantheon, but most importantly, he knew of Ares' desire to place Xena at the center of his plans for world conquests. Ares would have to forget about using Xena because she would now serve her father. With the successful communication with Minos, they were moving on to the next step, his freedom._

_When he was free, Xena would be told her true paternity and since she was now on the road to embracing her dark heritage she would want to join her father in his quest to establish his dominance over the world. But Ares didn't have to be left out in the cold. Despite Ares' interference, Dahak still liked him. He had a respect for the darkness within him that almost mirrored his own. Instead of being enemies, Dahak suggested they be allies and work together to bring down the other gods. Dahak boasted of existing long before Zeus or the legendary Titans. He was there when the earth was a lifeless sphere and witnessed the creation of the first life forms to roam the planet. He had been a Watcher and knew of power, which went beyond the confines of the earth to encompass the entire universe. With an alliance, Dahak would willingly share the secrets to such power with Ares._

_Dahak's words were impressive, but Ares could never fully trust someone with a mind much darker than his own so he turned down the offer of an alliance. Dahak thought he was making a mistake but he had anticipated such a response and had already taken precautionary steps. At that moment, a man, in a black hooded robe, came out one of the side rooms into the temple's main hall. In his arms he carried Xena's unconscious young form. Ares demanded to know what she was doing there and what was done to her._

_He was told Xena had been drugged then brought to his temple. Dahak suggested Ares look at the palm of his right hand. On his palm was cut a circle and in its center, a five pointed star much like the one Minos had created with blood on the temple floor. Dahak assured Ares the mark on his hand would disappear by daybreak but its use would remain with him forever. Xena had an identical mark on her right hand as well. While both were unconscious, Minos had used his knowledge in the black arts to cast an unbreakable spell, which bound Ares to Xena forever._

_Hearing this enraged Ares. Dahak assured him he would suffer no harm if he followed one simple instruction. Make sure Xena lived to fulfill the dark destiny Dahak had planned for her. If Xena were to die now, Ares would first lose his godhood then his own life. Dahak knew of Ares' earlier attempt to end Xena's life and didn't put it past him to try again since his return was imminent and it was inevitable she would ally herself with him, her father. Ares now could not kill Xena to strike at Dahak to disrupt his plans or he would die too. He would also have to make sure no one else tried to end her life or he would suffer the same fate..._

"Minos knew his actions would mark him with death in my eyes but his fanatical devotion to Dahak made him fearless of dying," Ares said. "He did go into hiding though and I didn't carry out my threat of death until he tried to make contact with you after your encounter with Caesar. I made sure he met his end slowly and painfully. Strife had been watching you since Minos and I parted ways. I never told him about the bond between your life and mine but he was instructed to keep you alive at all cost. When you ventured out of my area of jurisdiction, I called in favors owed from other pantheons and they kept an eye on you. There were close calls, Julius Caesar and Ming Tsu are two that come to mind, but you stayed alive."

Xena knew Ares' tale would be interesting despite his earlier protests there was no tale to tell but what she heard truly stunned her. Would her life ever be what it was after so many shocking discoveries? She wondered how many more were still out there waiting for her to uncover them. She now knew why she could feel his presence whenever he was around. Xena thought of the dark ceremony for which she had no memory. She glanced at the palm of her right hand. She thought of the mark that mirrored the one put on Ares' palm, which had disappeared as quickly as his had but it was obviously still affecting her life to this day.

"I know you saw the mark on your palm left over from the dark ceremony but how did you really know your life would end if I died?" she asked now facing Ares, straddling his legs.

"I didn't really know but I wasn't about to take any chances," Ares replied while caressing her thighs. "In the beginning, I kept close tabs on your life. But as the years went by, I began to doubt the bond's power but that changed when you did die."

Xena remembered the incident quite well. She had been protecting a young Celtic girl when she sustained injuries that ended her life. She would have stayed dead if Gabrielle and Autolycus hadn't helped her find ambrosia, which returned her spirit to her body.

"What happened to you when I died?"

"I lost my powers, which was not fun considering my last experience when that happened," he replied. "At first, I didn't know what was happening to me, then I remembered Mino's dark spell and the bond I shared with you. I knew you must have died but there was nothing I could do because soon after, I felt my own life force slowly dying. I secluded myself in this fortress and awaited the end. I guess because of the bond, I could feel your spirit and knew you hadn't crossed to the other side yet. At that moment, I hoped you would remember what I once told you about ambrosia being able to return the souls of the recent dead to their bodies and use that resourceful mind of yours to figure out a way back. When you did just that, you saved both our lives."

Xena gazed at Ares with a new understanding. She now knew why he was reluctant to reveal this tale to her. Ares prided himself on being the master of manipulation and in complete control. This was probably the only time in his immortal existence when someone else clearly had all the control. He had been forced to participate in a dark ritual, for which he had no memory as well, which now kept his immortality in constant peril. He also had come very close to dying, something he thought he would never have to experience.

"Discovering me seems to be the worst thing to ever happen in your immortal existence," she said. "Instead of finding the ultimate warrior to conquer the world in your name, you received a mark of death for which there appears to be no escape."

"I could never see discovering you as a bad thing." Ares brought her hands to his lips and kissed their backs. "Living forever can get somewhat monotonous and you brought a fire to my life which I hadn't felt for centuries. As for the bond, I haven't ruled out the possibility it can be broken but if it can't, I will just have to persuade you to become immortal." He pulled Xena to him and kissed her passionately. When he leisurely broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes. "Dahak formed this bond to ensure I wouldn't try to stop his plans. He also thought you would willingly join him when he returned. Instead we have joined forces and together we will kill him."

With Ares' last words, Xena claimed his lips with hers. Their tongues parried for a while until she broke away to caress his body with feathery light kisses which left him breathless and rekindled the earlier fire in his groin.

The war god relaxed against the pillows as he began to move his hands through the warrior princess' black tresses. A pleasurable moan escaped his sensuous lips as he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sweet release that Xena would bring him.

The warrior princess did manage to get some sleep that night. Before Ares sent her home, she got a sword to replace the one she lost in her fight with Dahak in the caves on Kos. Xena got a welcomed surprise when she returned to her room above her mother's tavern. There was a shiny object sticking out of the blankets on the bed. When she pulled back the blankets, she saw her chakram, which she had to leave behind when she made her escape in the mountains on Kos. Then she remembered in her "dream" Dahak returned it to her. Ares had been right when he said what she experienced was more than a dream.

In these early morning hours, Xena decided to relax with a hot bath. As she lounged in the tub, she thought about what was happening between her and Ares. With Gabrielle gone, he was the only one who truly knew her. The alliance they had formed to destroy Dahak had brought them closer together than they had been in years. She had enjoyed the rekindled intimacy but knew she was walking on dangerous ground reliving a tumultuous time from her past. Gabrielle's death and discovering Dahak was her father clearly had effects on the recent choices she had made in her life.

The rekindled passion with Ares had invigorated and strengthened her during a time when she needed it most. But if she continued to act on that passion, the consequences for her could be just as heartbreaking as before. For both their sakes, she would not go to his bed again. They would both have to pool their energies and focus on destroying Dahak. After they defeated Dahak, she was sure their relationship would go back to what it was, her foiling his schemes to rule the world and get her back.

* * *

Cyrene and Joxer were both in the kitchen at sunrise. Neither had got much sleep and decided to rise early. Both had heavy thoughts on their minds. Joxer's mind was consumed with what happened to Xena during her first confrontation with Dahak. He wondered what action she would now take to stop the one great evil that had unfortunately entered the world. Cyrene was more concerned with her daughter's emotional state. Xena was just coming to terms with Gabrielle's death when Cyrene confessed her real father was Dahak, the evil god responsible for the loss of her best friend. Cyrene knew Xena was strong but also knew she had her limits and feared they had finally been reached. 

"I sure hope that injury to Xena's sword arm doesn't leave any permanent damage." Joxer sat atop a table, swinging his legs as he tore apart a round loaf of bread. "It would really lessen her fighting ability and be just awful now that Dahak is here." He shoved a piece of the torn loaf into his mouth.

"The town physician said you did a good job stitching the arm and it was healing nicely, so she should regain full use once it completely heals." Cyrene was cutting up several chickens that would be fed to tavern patrons later that day. "But I think she should leave this Dahak matter to someone else."

"And who do you think should handle Dahak in my place, Mother?" Xena stood in the kitchen doorway and now walked over to the table on which Joxer sat. She was dressed in her leathers and armor. Over a shoulder was draped a saddlebag, which she deposited on the table.

Cyrene and Joxer were both surprised to see Xena up and in perfect condition.

"Wow! You look great!" Joxer declared. "Hey, what happened to the large cut I stitched on your arm?"

"I will tell you in a minute but first I want to hear who mother thinks should handle Dahak in my place." Xena folded her arms across her chest as she stared at her mother waiting for a response.

Cyrene had stopped cutting the chicken when Xena made her presence known and had stood in silence staring at her daughter. "I think you should send a message to Hercules and let him handle Dahak. You were almost killed." She wanted to say more but left it at that since Joxer was in the room.

"I will admit, Dahak caught me off-guard by using painful memories which were still fresh to distract me but he won't be so lucky the next time." Xena had a hard edge to her voice that matched the look in her eyes. "But you do make a good point about Hercules being brought into this Mother. I do plan on asking for his help which means I will probably have to be the buffer between him and his brother."

"His brother? Ares...you joined him to fight Dahak? Xena, do you really think that was wise?" Cyrene's last encounter with the God of War was still fresh in her mind. He had convinced The Furies to punish Xena with madness until she avenged her 'father's death' by killing his murderer, her own mother. Cyrene knew when Xena was a warlord, her army fought for the glory of Ares. Now that Xena fought for good, the war god was willing to do whatever it took to get her back and this frightened Cyrene.

"Yes Mother, I have allied myself with Ares to stop a common foe. And to answer your earlier question Joxer, Ares is the one who healed my arm so I would be at my best when we take on Dahak."

Joxer had silently sat on the table, eating the rest of the loaf in his hands while mother and daughter exchanged words. He understood Cyrene's worry over Xena teaming up with Ares. The God of War scared him most of the time. But Joxer knew Ares was the one who had informed Xena of Dahak's arrival. He had seen her disrupt Ares' schemes on many occasions and was confident she knew what she was doing regarding their alliance.

"Your dislike of Ares is understandable Mother. He wanted me to kill you after all. But I have known him long enough to know how to handle him. Besides, he has in his possession the key to destroying Dahak and there is no way I'm going to be left out now." Xena grabbed a cloth sack and began to fill it with food to take on the journey ahead of her. "I am leaving for Persia this very morning to bring back an old friend who can help us stop Dahak permanently."

"Persia!" Joxer said with childlike excitement. "I have never been there before. I'm coming too. I'll get the horses ready." He hopped off the table and left the kitchen headed for the stables.

"I really think you should reconsider what you are doing." Cyrene wiped her hands off on a damp cloth then came over to the table where Xena stood. "You are too close to this situation and should let someone with no ties handle it."

Xena stopped filling the sack and stared at her mother. "You think finding out Dahak is my father has clouded my judgment, don't you?"

Cyrene stood silent.

"Well, you are wrong mother. Finding out Dahak is my father has completely cleared the haze that clouded my mind for three months. Thanks to Dahak, my focus is stronger than ever and with it, I will kill him." There was a hard look in Xena's eyes which somewhat frightened Cyrene.

"Fighting your father may unleash the monster within you so want to suppress. And now you have allied yourself with another evil god who craves for you to be that monster again."

"I made a promise that monster wouldn't return and I intend to keep it. And Ares is not evil. It may be hard for you to believe, but he does have limits on how far he will go to get what he wants unlike my father." Xena put a hand over her mother's that rested on the table. "I wish you would stop worrying. I have allied myself with Ares but I don't fully trust him. Like I said before, I can handle him and any underlying schemes he undoubtedly has planned."

"Can you really handle Ares?" Cyrene stared hard into her daughter's eyes. "You broke ties with him three years ago yet he continuously tries to get you back, using whatever means necessary and you shrug off his appalling actions. It's like he has some sort of power over you."

"Really Mother, that's not..."

"I saw him in your room last night. I was coming to check on you, when I heard voices. I cracked the door and saw you talking with Ares then you both vanished. I know you were with him until the early morning hours because I checked your room before sunrise and you weren't back yet."

Xena had never told Gabrielle the full extent of her relationship with Ares and she was not about to reveal all to her mother. "Ares and I had a lot of planning to do which lasted until early this morning."

Cyrene took hold of Xena's chin and turned her face from side to side, then stared into her crystal blue eyes. "It's been some years, but I can still recognize the glow of passion when I see it Xena."

"Mother!" Xena quickly removed her chin from her mother's grasp. A blush was forming in her cheeks. She felt like a child again and her mother had just caught her doing something she shouldn't.

"The glowing face, the sparkling eyes, you had that very same look the morning you came back after storming out of the tavern. I thought finding the will to live again was the cause but there was obviously more to it. I never did ask where you spent that night. Were you with Ares?"

Xena knew denying it was pointless. "Yes," she begrudgingly admitted.

Cyrene let out a disapproving sigh. "You are a grown woman Xena and can live your life the way you see fit, but getting involved with Ares again is the worst thing you can do."

"My involvement with Ares is not what you think, Mother."

"Well, I think you slept with him. Are you denying it?" Cyrene stared directly into her daughter's eyes.

"You said it yourself, I am a grown woman and can live my life the way I see fit."

"I am not trying to pry into your personal life Xena," Cyrene assured. "It's just that you have been riding an emotional tidal wave...Gabrielle's death...discovering Dahak is your father. You won't admit it, but these events have effected your judgment...they would anyone's. Under normal circumstances, you probably would be able to handle Ares, but you are clearly vulnerable and he has used the situation to seduce you, and with this alliance, you will be in constant contact with him and..."

"I know you are only voicing motherly concerns and I love you for that but there really is no need to worry," Xena interrupted. "Ever since I left Ares, his objective has been to get me back but that will never happen." Xena let out a weary sigh. "I know I was dancing with danger when I sought comfort in the arms of the god who should be my enemy but at the time it felt right. I regained the confidence, focus and strength I need to go on with my life and much to Ares' disappointment, continue the good I started with Gabrielle. Because of that, Ares has my debt of thanks." Xena's voice took on a somber tone when she spoke her next words. "When I was getting dressed this morning, I realized continuing to turn to Ares for comfort would lead to no good for either of us and only result in more heartache and I won't go through that again."

As she listened to her daughter's last words, Cyrene noticed the misty look in Xena's eyes. There was so much about her daughter's life she didn't know. Maybe someday, Xena would open up to her about those lost years.

The somber look left Xena's face and was replace with a slight smile. "Besides Mother, you know I am determined to continue the good I started with Gabrielle so that means Ares and I will remain on opposite sides, fighting each other, eliminating any chance of us ever getting together again, so you have nothing to fear."

Cyrene had clearly expressed her objections to this alliance with Ares and knew there was nothing more she could say. But another option had been voiced earlier and she decided to give it a try.

"Uh Xena, you mentioned something about asking for help from Hercules?"

"Yes Mother, I do plan on asking for help from Hercules when I return from Persia."

"I know Hercules will be more than willing to join this fight against Dahak, so couldn't you just bow out? I mean he and Ares should be able to handle this. They are half-god and god after all."

Xena had to laugh at her mother's suggestion. "That would never work Mother. Ares and Hercules would kill each other instead of Dahak. I have a way with both and would be the best buffer between the two."

Xena saw the disappointed look on her mother's face. She took her mother's hands in hers. "There is probably nothing I can say that will erase your fears."

"As a mother, it's part of the job description," Cyrene said with a faint smile.

"Even if I wanted no part in the fight against Dahak, he has already put me in it. He is determined to have me by his side when he establishes his kingdom."

Upon hearing Xena's words, a look of fear filled Cyrene's eyes.

"But that will never happen," Xena assured her mother. "Dahak has done far too many things for me to ever join him, not just to you and Gabrielle but to someone else I loved."

"Dahak hurt someone else? Who was it Xena?"

"I can't go into that right now but when this is all over, we will sit down and have a long talk about that person, I promise." Xena squeezed her mother's hands in hers, then brought one to her lips and kissed the back. "I have to go now," she said softly She released her mother's hands, picked up the saddlebag, the food sack then headed for the kitchen door.

"Be careful," Cyrene said softly with tears in her eyes to Xena's retreating form.

When Xena reached the stables, Joxer had both Argo and Otis ready for the journey ahead of them. Ares showed up when they were on the road leading out of Amphipolis. He had agreed to transport them to the border between the Olympian pantheon and the Persian pantheon taking several days off their journey. They would now reach Persepolis, Persia's capital and the home of her old friend Cyrus, in less than a week.

**CHAPTER 18**

She was falling. The heat of the stifling air roasted her lungs when she inhaled. The smell of sulfur filled her nostrils. She gazed downward, her destination, the fiery orange liquid that violently bubbled below. Continuous eruptions sounded around her. The fiery liquid got closer and closer. Now it touched her, started to consume her flesh, whose burnt smell began to fill her nostrils. The agonizing pain was too much and a blood-curdling scream poured from her lips...

Phaedra was sitting in her bed screaming. Suddenly, the vision of the lava lifted from her eyes and she saw Castor sitting on the side of her bed grasping her arms trying to get her to snap out of it. She finally looked into his eyes and started to cry. Castor embraced her as she shook from a bone chilling sweat that covered her body. As he held Phaedra, her crying started to cease.

"Are you all right?" he asked with deep concern in his voice.

"I will be fine in a minute," Phaedra gasped through sniffles. She cleared her throat and broke from his embrace. "Don't worry about me Castor, you can go ahead with your chores."

Castor knew it was pointless to ask her about the nightmare. Sometimes she could be just as guarded as her mother with private thoughts. "Well...okay, if you're sure you are fine," he said with some of the earlier worry he felt leaving him. "I left you something for breakfast, so you can help yourself when you're ready." Castor got up from the side of the bed and left the cottage to do his chores.

After Castor's departure, Phaedra ate what he left her for breakfast. The nightmare had been intense but it hadn't effected her appetite. She got dressed and went about her own chores. Throughout the day, her mind kept going back to her nightmare. Even in her waking hours, it stayed with her. Since Hope's departure, Phaedra had gone through another age metamorphosis, which put her at sixteen. With the metamorphous had come the disturbing nightmare. Castor had tried to get her to talk about it but she wouldn't.

Phaedra thought she was being silly letting a dream scare her but it seemed so real. She could actually feel pain in her body when the scorching lava began to burn it. But how could this be? She was born in Castor's cottage and had never been near a volcano so how could the dream be real? There was also the reoccurring image of a woman dressed like a warrior wearing brown leather with armor. She had long black hair and crystal blue eyes. Phaedra had no clue to the woman's identity and doubted she truly existed.

With this latest occurrence of the lava nightmare came the image of the dark-haired woman again. But this time in her nightmare, Phaedra yelled out the woman's name, which was Xena. She no longer believed the woman to be just a figure in her nightmare but a real person. Phaedra couldn't explain it but somehow, she felt a connection to this warrior woman named Xena.

Later that day, when Castor returned to the cottage, Phaedra decided to share with him the nightmare, which was disturbing her sleep.

"I can understand why this nightmare has you so upset Phaedra," Castor said after she retold the details of the dream to him. He sat across from her at the table as they ate their dinner. "What you described would certainly be a horrible way to die. But it's probably just your imagination working overtime in your dreams."

"In the beginning, I thought that way too but every night, I keep having the same nightmare and the burning pain seems so real," Phaedra said. "Then there's the vision of the warrior woman and I am sure she's not a figment of my imagination." Castor had a look of genuine interest on his face as Phaedra gave him a description of the warrior woman with raven hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Does this warrior woman you see in your nightmare happen to have a name?" Castor anxiously asked while staring into Phaedra's green eyes.

"Yes, her name is Xena," she replied slowly, somewhat disturbed by the expression on his face.

"Xena," he repeated more for himself than for her benefit. He bowed his head then stared at her again. "Did Hope reveal to you what we talked about because I knew such a woman, as you described, long ago?"

"No, she never told me what you talked about. You mean this warrior woman in my dreams is actually real and you know her?"

"I did know her but I haven't seen her in years. We were both different people then. I was a warrior in her army. From what I have heard, she has also given up the warrior life as well. Xena now fights the people she use to be like. Protecting those who use to be her victims. I always did like her and I'm glad she finally left that life."

Phaedra was surprised to discover Castor had once been a warrior. He had the size for it but she just couldn't picture him with a sword in his hand. The man sitting before her seemed so gentle. She couldn't imagine him killing anyone. But Phaedra was relieved to know her feelings about the woman from her nightmare being a real person were correct.

"I can't explain it but I feel a connection to this warrior woman," Phaedra said. "I never accepted my mother's reason for leaving us and I know you didn't either. I think this Xena could help with the problem my mother wouldn't share with us. That's why I must seek her out."

Castor stared at her, absorbing her words. "The godly blood running through your veins has probably given you insight into a woman you have never met before." Castor remembered Hope admitting her reason for leaving was due to her father who was a very powerful god. Castor knew Xena not only fought warlords but also had even gone head to head with gods. "From what I have heard about Xena's acts of heroism, she just may be the person to help us find your mother and deal with her problem. And I think I know where we might be able to get some information on Xena's whereabouts." There was a big smile on Castor's face, which mirrored the one on Phaedra's as she sat across from him at the table.

Before going to bed that night, both packed a few things they would need for the journey ahead of them. At daybreak, Castor and Phaedra left the small cottage in the forest and headed for Amphipolis.

* * *

Ares was at his temple in Thebes inspecting the scrolls from the twelfth and final gold chest his digging team had uncovered outside of Abdera, when Discord popped in to pay him a visit. 

"Hey, what's up?" There was a rare cheeriness in her voice.

Ares hadn't seen her since their argument in his residence on Olympus. Her mood seemed to have improved since that time. "I'm working on solving the Dahak problem.'

Discord came over to the table where Ares was standing, thoroughly engrossed in an unrolled scroll. "The other gods aren't going to like this," she reminded him.

"The other gods have nothing to complain about." His brown eyes moved over the scroll's contents. "What I'm doing will not break the six months no-war condition I made with them."

"Did Xena ever agree to that alliance you suggested?"

"Yes she did. Do you have a problem with that?" He stared at Discord and prepared himself for another jealous tirade.

"No, not really."

Ares eyed her curiously. "What's this, no tantrum about my so-called obsession with Xena and to move past her?"

"My earlier behavior was childish," she begrudgingly admitted. "I finally realized I have no claim on you as you have none on me. You can see whoever you want and vice versa."

"Well, this change in attitude is quite sudden and too good to be true." His eyes had a look of suspicion as they studied her face. "You better not be formulating some devious plan to kill Xena or so help me..."

"Relax Ares, I have no such plan in the works," Discord assured. "Your personal affairs are strictly your business and I will stay out of them. But I do have one concern about this alliance. Everyone on Olympus knows of Xena's wondrous feats but she is still only mortal."

"For your information, Xena is only half mortal."

"Really!" Discord's interest was now piqued. "I know she foiled your madness scheme with the Furies by claiming you were her father but you denied it. Since it's not you, then who is it? Now don't tell me, let me guess." The petite goddess started to pace the floor in deep thought.

Ares really did not have time for this and decided to just blurt it out. "It's Dahak."

"Dahak! The one great evil! Wow!" she said with genuine surprise. "Well, I always thought she had an evil streak too intense to be only mortal. So Xena has joined up with you to kill her own father?"

"That's it in a nutshell," Ares said with a sly smile. "Father or not, he made a huge mistake directly attacking her son and best friend. Now she hates him and wants him dead."

"I guess that is a good reason to want him dead." Discord came back over to the table where Ares was standing, having returned to examining the unrolled scroll. "So tell me about your plan to defeat Dahak."

Ares let out a weary sigh. "If I tell you, will you leave so I can get back to work?"

"Yesssss," she replied.

"This scroll is just one of many that will lead to Dahak's destruction."

Discord gazed at the scroll lying on the table before them. It was a map of some faraway land she had never heard of before. "And just how will this scroll do that?"

Ares shared with Discord his belief about Dahak really being a Watcher and the Chief Guardian named Metatron who lead the rebellion against the Creator. The scroll before them and others like it revealed the resting places of the pieces to Metatron's former sword, the Holy Saber, and once rejoined, had the power to destroy him.

"Dahak always seemed scary to me but him being this Chief Guardian Metatron sounds intriguing." Discord had a dreamy look in her eyes after Ares had finished summarizing his plan for her. "Since the Watchers are a taboo subject on Olympus I don't know much about them but I always did want to meet one."

"Xena has met her father. He has mesmerizing looks and charm, something you wouldn't expect for someone called the One Great Evil. But I have seen the pure evil side of him. Trust me; he is someone you do not want to meet."

"Well, I guess you would know since you are the only one on Olympus who has had dealings with him. And you really believe this sword, the Holy Saber, is the only thing that can destroy Dahak?"

"Yes I do," he stated with firm confidence. "The scrolls say the Holy Saber is a symbol of goodness made from pure light. Dahak is the epitome of evil known as the Dark One, so it stands to reason that pure light would have the power to destroy him."

"I know killing Dahak is very important to you but what will you truly gain from his death?"

Ares feigned a look of ignorance in response to Discord's question.

"Now Ares, I know you all too well. You wouldn't have this elaborate plan to take out Dahak permanently and not have included a major gain for yourself."

"If I did, why would I tell you?"

"Because, I am the only person you can tell who won't try to stop you. Besides, you know you are just dying to share the brilliance of that diabolical mind of yours."

Discord was right, he did have a plan that would give him power, but more than the power one had as King of the Olympian gods. Since Strife was history, Discord was the only one around with whom he could discuss such a plan, so he decided to share it with her.

Discord watched as Ares removed a small metal box from its resting-place beneath his throne. He sat the metal box on a table and proceeded to unlock its lid with a key he wore around his neck. Discord now stood next to him waiting in anticipation. When the lid finally opened, Ares picked up the contents, a scroll, which appeared to be very old.

"Oh great, another scroll." The disappointment was clear in Discord's voice.

"This is not just another scroll," Ares said while holding it up. "This scroll tells me how I can acquire power that goes beyond the boundaries of a single pantheon region to encompass the entire world."

Discord's interest was returning as Ares went on to explain the scroll's contents. According to the writings of the scroll, when the Creator crushed Metatron's rebellion, he transferred all of the power that came with being Chief Guardian of the earth into the Holy Saber. If the broken sword pieces are rejoined and the holder recites the words etched in the hilt, all of Metatron's power as Chief Guardian would belong to the holder. Ares would find the sword, claim Dahak's former powers locked inside it making himself the most powerful god on earth then he would use the Holy Saber to kill its former owner.

"I knew you had a plan to grab power in the works and I must say, this sounds like one of the better ones," she said with a sly smile. "I really like how you grab everything in one fell swoop. You claim the powers stored in the Holy Saber then you kill Dahak with his old sword."

"I like it too."

"When you get all of this power, please try to remember those who helped you in past schemes."

"Oh, I'll remember," he said. With his last words, Discord vanished in a blaze of silver light.

After Discord's departure, Ares retrieved a sheet of parchment from inside the small box, which he hadn't bothered to do in her presence. He stared at its contents, which were the same words etched on the hilt of the Holy Saber, which were written in Celestic, but this was a Greek translation. Ares had seen the words a dozen times and could recite them by heart. During his self-imposed exile, he finished reading the Titan scrolls and discovered among them, one written entirely in Celestic with a drawing of the Holy Saber. Ares desperately wanted to get the scroll translated. A Titan would certainly know the ancient language spoken by its forefathers. Not all were trapped in the abyss of Tartarus. Some of the lesser ones were imprisoned beneath volcanoes around the Olympian territory. Ares visited a Titan named Rhoetus imprisoned under Mount Vesuvius on the Italian peninsula. Ares offered to free Rhoetus from his volcanic prison if he translated the scroll. Rhoetus knew Ares had no real intention of freeing him but he agreed to translate the Holy Saber scroll anyway. He would get pleasure knowing the Olympians who imprisoned him were ousted from power.

Rhoetus only asked for one thing, which Ares was more than happy to do. When he claimed the power in the Holy Saber and ousted the other gods, Rhoetus wanted them imprisoned with him under Mt. Vesuvius.

Ares now had a translation of words on the hilt of the Holy Saber in a language he spoke. When his warriors in Abdera began uncovering the chests containing the scrolls written in Celestic, revealing the whereabouts of the sword, he wanted the Titan to translate these scrolls as well but he refused. Rhoetus had done all he could and was firm about not doing more. A few other Titans imprisoned under Volcanoes around the Olympian territory greeted him with the same response. Ares knew of only one other person who spoke the extinct language and he was Xena's friend Cyrus. That's why it was so important for Xena to ally herself with him so she could go to Persia to ask the former Watcher for assistance. Ares didn't have it in him to ask 'Mr. Goody-two-shoes' for help. He also knew Cyrus didn't like him but the former Watcher would gladly put aside his personal gripes to save all the pathetic mortals on the earth.

And because of Cyrus' devotion to helping people, he would translate the scrolls, they would find the saber and Ares would claim the power trapped within it. When he had that power no one would be able to stop him, not Zeus, the other gods, his meddling mongrel half-brother Hercules or Xena. Ares let his mind linger on Xena. Dahak's arrival couldn't have come at a better time for him. She had already suffered a severe blow due to the loss of the little irritant and Dahak revealing he was her father just added salt to the wound. Not only had he been able to forge an alliance with Xena to fight her evil father but he had also been able to get her back in his bed on two separate occasions.

When Ares sensed Dahak's arrival, he knew the evil bastard would make a move to claim Xena but he wasn't worried. He knew Dahak had done too much when he killed Solan and drove Gabrielle to her death for Xena to ever join him. Xena may be his daughter, but Ares knew her far better than he did.

Ares biggest threat to reclaiming Xena had always been Gabrielle, and thanks to Dahak he found a way to solve that problem. Ares always knew he could not kill Gabrielle outright because Xena would never forgive him and he would lose the chance to reclaim her forever. He tried to get others to do it but was unsuccessful. When Gabrielle's evil daughter killed Solan, Ares talked Xena into killing her best friend but even that attempt to eliminate the little bard was thwarted. But he was not short on ideas.

Ares observed some of the events in the Centaur village the day of Solan's death using the large mirror in his Macedonian fortress. He was not a witness to Solan's murder at Hope's hands but he did witness Gabrielle poisoning her own daughter. After she killed the girl, Gabrielle put the goatskin containing the poison to her lips, ready to die with her evil offspring but at the last minute changed her mind. Ares now knew the extent of the bard's guilt regarding her evil daughter. He made a mental note of this, it might be useful at a later date and it was.

When Dahak's followers prepared for Hope's rebirth, which would lead, to his arrival, Ares played the part of turncoat and joined Dahak. He then put to use the knowledge he uncovered that fateful day in the centaur village. Ares called in the favor Gabrielle owed him. It was a good thing she thought so low of him and actually believed he would let the Fates cut Xena's life-thread if she killed Hope. Ares took a big risk, considering the life bond he shared with Xena but he knew the bard loved Xena too much to ever let her die. With his confidence secure that Gabrielle would be the one to kill Hope, he set about playing on her guilt so this time, she would join her daughter in death. Ares couldn't have planned it better himself when Gabrielle eavesdropped on his conversation with Xena the night before that fateful day. He got to throw in a dig about her being responsible for the beginning of the end. To increase her guilt, he got some help from Morpheus who had his own ax to grind with the little bard. The God of Dreams plagued her sleep with dark thoughts, the part she played in Dahak's evil and the responsibility she had to accept being Hope's mother.

When the moment came on that fateful day, when Xena had the Hind's blood dagger poised to take Hope's life, Ares reminded Gabrielle of Xena's fate, which instantly sprang the bard into action. He watched with bated breath as Gabrielle used her staff to catapult herself to where Hope and Xena stood. She called out to Hope, taking her attention away from Xena and the dagger, at which time Gabrielle embraced her evil daughter and plunged them both to their deaths in the lava below. All eyes---Xena's, Callisto's and Joxer's, were focused on the pit so no one saw the triumphant smile on Ares' face. He had prevented Dahak's arrival and removed the obstacle, which was preventing him from reclaiming Xena.

Ares thought about what he told Xena that night on the cliff when she accused him of being responsible for Gabrielle's death. He really could not be blamed. Dahak created Gabrielle's guilt when he chose to use her in his dark plans. All Ares did was capitalized on the guilt Dahak's evil created. In the end, Gabrielle dying was _her choice_ and he could not have been happier.

With Gabrielle out of the picture, Ares now concentrated on eliminating Dahak, which he would do when he made the power, stored in the Holy Saber his. By that time, Xena wouldn't want to stop him from gaining ultimate power, something else for which he could also thank Dahak. His arrival had stirred the darkness within she desperately wanted to suppress. As they fought Dahak, Ares would nurture and caress that darkness until it consumed her again, making her his and this time forever. Ares smiled at the thought.

* * *

Discord cried out in sheer ecstasy as she dug her long blood red fingernails into the broad muscular back of her lover leaving deep scratch marks. Her partner groaned his own satisfaction as he collapsed on top of her petite frame. They lay entwined in each others arms a few moments more before her partner rolled off her at which time; she immediately lay on top of him. 

"You were named wrong." Discord's face was aglow from passion. "You should be called the one great lover instead of the one great evil."

"I'm glad to know all my years of imprisonment did not hamper my ability to satisfy the fairer sex," Dahak said in a deep voice.

Discord had met with Dahak several times since their initial meeting in Hera's gardens in Argos when she only knew him as the handsome stranger. After that first meeting, discovering the identity of the stranger from the gardens consumed her thoughts. The stranger was clearly a god, who she had never seen before and he vanished in a puff of flame. Discord was one of the very few on Olympus who trusted Ares' feelings concerning Dahak's arrival. When the stranger appeared to her a second time in Hera's gardens in Argos, she was quite sure he was the One Great Evil, Dahak.

The discovery had her somewhat frightened at first, but intrigue set in soon after. The One Great Evil turned out to be not at all what she expected. His physical appearance was mesmerizing, his voice hypnotic and he had a sexual prowess like none she had ever experienced before. But Dahak wanted more than sex from her. He wanted Discord to be his ally in his inevitable fight against the gods of Olympus.

The thought of allying herself with Dahak against gods with whom she shared blood had been a bit unnerving to Discord. But her argument with Ares had still been fresh in her mind and had made her more receptive to a possible alliance. Dahak had reminded her how she had always been there for Ares, ready to lend a hand in his countless schemes and look how shabbily he treated her. Xena had turned her back on Ares and now fought against him, yet she still consumed all of his thoughts. Ares was never going to give up on trying to get Xena back. She was an obsession. And if Ares ever made his plans for the world reality, he would want the warrior woman with him not her. Discord couldn't deny the truth in Dahak's words.

It was time for Discord to get the attention, respect and power she truly deserved and with Dahak, she would get just that. He was much older than Ares, the other Olympians or the Titans for that matter, which gave him a vaster knowledge of this world and the universe in general. He was wiser, more cunning, and more ruthless. A being far greater than Ares had once tried to destroy him but failed. Dahak wanted someone like Discord by his side when his dark kingdom encompassed the whole world. He would make her his queen. When Discord had heard that, she eagerly became his ally.

She now kept him informed of all the happenings on Olympus. Dahak knew all about Ares being the only god certain of his arrival and the other gods of Olympus doubting his threat to their power. It had been Discord who warned him about the suspicions of the gods concerning the activities on Kos, which allowed him to take his operations, underground and dissuade their curiosity. At this meeting, Discord informed Dahak on what she uncovered during her visit to Ares' temple in Thebes. Dahak now knew about Ares' suspicions regarding him being Metatron, the power within the Holy Saber, and the sword being his only means of destruction. He was very pleased with the information Discord brought him from Ares' temple.

"So, Ares actually believes the Holy Saber can kill me?" Dahak ran his hands through Discord's black hair as she lay atop him resting her head on his bare chest.

"Yup…he is convinced you are this Metatron, the Chief Guardian who led some rebellion eons ago." She glided a long red fingernail down his chest. "So is he right? Are you this Metatron?" There was momentary silence, which seemed an eternity as Discord waited for his answer. "Well?"

"It's been many centuries since I've heard that name but I was once known as Metatron," he finally confessed.

"This is so exciting!" Discord moved into a straddling position atop him and held his strong hands with her fingers between his. "I was just telling Ares earlier how fun it would be to meet a Watcher and here I am with the head honcho." The enthused look on her porcelain face was immediately replaced with a look of worry. She released his hands from her grasp. "Since you are Metatron, is Ares right about this saber? Can it kill you?"

"There is no need to worry," Dahak assured as he caressed her right cheek with the fingers of a hand. "Despite all his numerous faults, the Creator did make me to live forever. Nothing can kill me, so Ares is in for a big surprise."

After hearing his words, Discord had a relieved smile on her face.

"But it is true about my powers as Chief Guardian being stored in the Holy Saber."

"So, are you going to find it before Ares does?" Discord asked.

"No, I am going to let Ares find the sword."

His response left a puzzled look on Discord's face.

"The words etched in the sword's hilt which release the power within it are in Celestic, a language I know Ares can't speak. By the time he finds all the sword pieces, the part of the world under the jurisdiction of Olympus will be under my control. His powers will be greatly diminished by then and I will just take the sword from him and get back the power which rightfully belongs to me."

"Ooh, you are so bad," she cooed with a wicked grin.

"That's why you like me so much," he replied with a devilish smile as he grasped Discord's arms, pulled her to him, and hungrily claimed her mouth.

When Discord initially informed Dahak of what she uncovered during her visit to Ares' temple, she left out the part about discovering Xena was his daughter or the alliance between Ares and Xena to fight against him. When they broke their kiss, she decided to bridge that subject.

"Ares does have one ally in his fight against you," she stated.

"And who might that be?"

"Xena." Discord stared at him, studying his face as he absorbed this news.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dahak stated casually. "They share a long history and a hatred of me so it is perfectly logical they would team up against me."

Dahak's response to this news had Discord puzzled. "This doesn't bother you in the least little bit?" She gazed intently at the carefree expression on his face in response to her question. She could no longer hold back what she knew about his connection to Xena and just blurted out. "I know Xena is your daughter. I want to know why you didn't tell me when I decided to join you?"

Dahak let out a sigh. "I knew how you felt about Xena and planned on telling you when you no longer viewed her as a threat." He took hold of her hands. "As my daughter, Xena has a secure position in my kingdom but you must also remember your position is secure too, sharing my bed and ruling beside me as queen." Dahak brought one of Discord's hands to his lips and gently kissed the back. His answer satisfied her and she now had a smile on her face.

"Right now, Xena is battling the darkness within and her insistence on fighting against me will only bring about her inevitable surrender to it." Dahak smiled with confidence. "And she has allied herself with someone who will steer her towards that darkness. Ares just may do me a service before he joins the other gods in death. That reminds me, I have a special project tailor made for you."

"I will do whatever you want as long as you keep me satisfied," she said in a soft sensual tone and a lust-filled look in her eyes.

"That can be arranged." Dahak pulled Discord to him and hungrily claimed her mouth. As they continued to kiss, he rolled them over until she was beneath him as he prepared to take her again.

**CHAPTER 19**

They were finally on the main road, which would take them to Persepolis, the capital of Persia. Xena and Joxer were on foot. Both held the reins of their horses that followed behind them. Persepolis, being Persia's capital, was always busy with activity so Xena and Joxer were joined on the road by several travelers headed towards the bustling city as well.

"In just a few more hours, we will actually be in Persepolis," Joxer said with wide-eyed excitement as they walked along the dirt road. "I've only heard about the city...magic lamps, genies, flying carpets, evil wizards."

"You've got your cities mixed up," Xena said with a chuckle as she walked beside him. "You are thinking of Baghdad but Persepolis does have some interesting spots although not like the stuff you've just mentioned."

"Oh." Joxer wanted to clear up that snafu and quickly moved to another subject. "So, tell me about this friend of yours...Cyrus, how did you two meet?"

"In a lot of ways, Cyrus is much like Gabrielle." Xena had a reminiscent look in her eyes. "We became friends when I needed one the most. And our paths would have never crossed if not for a young girl named Vashti."

Xena was pregnant with Solan at the time. Borias bought Vashti from a slave trader in a village they were camped nearby. The girl was about ten, caramel complexion, big brown almond shaped eyes and shiny black hair which hung to her waist. She would grow up to be a true beauty from the Far East. Borias did not like the way prospective buyers were ogling the young girl and bought the child to save her from a fate of violation. Xena was very angry at first and wondered what they would do with a young girl in a camp full of warriors. Borias figured she could help Medea, the woman who cooked for the army. When Borias and Xena had a major disagreement and he moved his army to a separate camp, Vashti stayed behind with Xena. She had slowly warmed up to the girl and they ended up spending a lot of time together since she turned over several of her duties commanding the army to her lieutenant, Dagnine, with the birth of her baby approaching.

Vashti had lived with her mother in a village called Ninevah. When slave traders raided Ninevah her mother was killed, she was captured and sold as a slave. The only relative her mother ever mentioned was an uncle named Cyrus who lived in Persia's capital, Persepolis.

With the end to the brutal war with the Centaurs, Borias' untimely death, and the decision to give up her newborn son, Xena had no direction for her life. She still had Vashti with her and the child desperately wanted to meet the uncle her mother told her lived in Persepolis so Xena decided to take her there. When Xena and Vashti reached Persepolis, she was surprised to discover the girl's uncle was a very wealthy and influential member of the community. He was a man of many talents, ranging from the arts, science and medicine to archery and swords. He was known as a great humanitarian, providing for the sick and poor. He had no true family so he took in orphans and became their uncle. Vashti's mother had been one of the orphans Cyrus had welcomed into his home. His kindness and wisdom were known throughout the land. It was rumored that even Ahura Mazda, King of the Persian gods, sought his counsel and the gods so favored him that long ago, he was given the gift of immortality.

Xena was taken with him the moment they met. He was like a father to her. Cyrus tried to give her proper direction in her life but at that time, she was still young and too headstrong to listen to him. But Cyrus knew Xena was destined for great things and despite her protests would one day change her life for the better. To express gratitude for safely bringing his niece to him, Cyrus gave Xena the chakram. He had this particular chakram designed especially for her. It even had an eastern design etched into the metal, which she admired and had described to him during one of their many talks. Cyrus had seen the weapon used during his stay in India. The weapon was rumored to have mystical powers, which intrigued Xena. She cherished his gift and made the chakram her signature weapon.

By the time Xena finished her tale of how she met Cyrus, they were at the gates of Persepolis. Since the city was the capital of Persia, massive halls of government dotted the city's skyline. The buildings were made of white stone, which glistened in the sun. The city was also a gateway to the Far East and important for traders. Most of the exotic items of the East made their way to western lands through Persepolis. Cyrus had acquired a lot of his wealth through trade and lived in a palatial estate just outside of the city. It was midday when they reached the gates of the estate. There wasn't a soul in sight so they made their way to the stables where they found a man grooming a horse.

"My name is Xena, and this is Joxer," she said to the man who had stopped grooming the horse when they entered the stables. "Cyrus is an old friend of mine. We have come a long way to see him, is he home?"

The man eyed them curiously. The woman before him was dressed like a warrior and looked intimidating. Her male traveling companion carried only a staff and looked ordinary. The woman had said she was an old friend of Cyrus' and he knew his lord was famous for helping all types, so he figured she was okay.

"My name is Braxton," he said with a smile. "Lord Cyrus had business in the city and won't be back until later. But you are more than welcome to wait for him up at the palace. I can take you there."

Xena remembered Cyrus always seemed to hire the friendliest people. Argo and Otis were left in the stables, Braxton would tend to the horses for them.

Cyrus' palace sat on a hill in the middle of the estate. It was white stone just like the buildings in Persepolis and glistened in the sunlight. When they were finally inside the palace, its interior was just as impressive. The floors were covered with oriental rugs. Some of the walls were decorated with colorful murals. The tables and chairs were of the finest wood. All types of plants were dispersed throughout the many rooms. On some of the tables sat priceless artifacts from around the world, which Cyrus had acquired during his immortal existence.

"This is really some place." Joxer's eyes roamed the rooms taking in the entire splendor before him.

"Yes, it is very nice," Braxton said while leading them through the palace. "But Lord Cyrus resides mostly in India now and has converted part of this estate into an orphanage."

"Wow, this is the fanciest orphanage I have ever seen," Joxer declared.

Xena and Joxer followed Braxton up large marble steps, which took them to the second floor of the palace. Each was taken to a bedchamber where they could freshen up from their long journey while they awaited Cyrus' return. After Xena was shown to her room, another servant entered carrying a tray with various fruits, some cheese and a jug of wine, which she helped herself to while waiting. Xena stood gazing out of the room's large window munching on an apple. Being back in Persepolis, at Cyrus' palace, brought back so many memories, most were happy ones but a few were sad. Xena's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She gave the knocker permission to enter.

"I see your room is just as fancy as mine." Joxer entered the room and let his eyes wander over its contents. A large Oriental rug covered the stone floor. There were beautifully carved wooden tables and chairs. The smell of fresh cut flowers in vases scented the air. The bed was covered in gold silk sheets with plush pillows to match.

"Braxton has some errands to run in Persepolis so I'm going with him," Joxer said. "I just came by to see if you want to come with us."

"Thanks but I'll have to pass on that. I want to be here when Cyrus returns. But you can go with Braxton and check out some of the life in Persepolis which I know you are dying to do."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later." Joxer helped himself to a few grapes in a bowl on the table, then left to join Braxton.

After Joxer left, Xena decided a bath was in order after the long dusty trip over dirt roads and went to the estate's large bathhouse. It was still just like she remembered, a beautifully designed white marble structure, the inner walls decorated with mosaics. All kinds of treatments to pamper the body were available, water baths, mud baths, massages, hot oil treatments, aromatherapy and steam room. Xena just wanted a plain ol' bath and headed for the house's sunken stone tubs. When she reached the stone tubs, a woman with red hair piled high on her head, wearing a flowered dress, which accented her tan skin, approached Xena with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Salome," the woman said. "You must be Xena. I was told lord Cyrus had recent houseguests and to provide you with whatever you need. Most enjoy some pampering after their long journeys."

"I had almost forgotten the efficiency of Cyrus' staff," Xena said. "I'm not into the pampering routine though and only came for a relaxing bath."

"Well then, I'll let you get to it," Salome said with a smile. "If you need anything, I'm always in the bath house." She left Xena to her bath.

She removed her clothes and sunk into the warm water of one of the stone tubs. A small woman with dark hair pulled back in a long pony tail wearing a blue wrap came over carrying a tray loaded with soaps, oils and loofa sponges which she set down next to the stone tub then left. Xena helped herself to the tray's contents. She lathered her body and hair with the soap.

"I can scrub your back for you," the small woman said when she returned to the tub.

Xena came over to the side of the stone tub where the woman kneeled and turned her back to the woman. The woman took an extra loofa sponge from the tray she brought earlier, wet it in the warm water, covered it with soap then applied it to Xena's back.

"I feel a lot of tension," the woman stated as she moved the soapy sponge over Xena's back. "You really should visit the masseuse once your bath is over."

"I only came for a bath. Besides, in my line of work, you learn to live with the tension."

"The masseuse is new to the palace and really has gifted hands. I know she could relieve this tension in your back," the woman insisted. "Once you've had your massage, your clothes should be back from laundry by then."

Xena quickly looked around the tub and realized her clothes were gone. She shook her head and chuckled. Cyrus always did have the best staff around.

"The servants from laundry took your undergarments to wash and your leather to polish," the woman said.

"Since I have to wait for my clothes, I guess I will try out this masseuse."

When her bath was done, the woman handed her a robe and led her to the masseuse. The masseuse was a tall woman with fair skin and platinum blonde hair. Her name was Inga. Her parents had been good friends of Cyrus' whom he had met during his travels through Scandinavia. She was still a child when they died so Cyrus welcomed her into his home. The diversity of the people Cyrus had working for him had always fascinated Xena. Because of his immortality and wide travels, he probably had every race of people on the earth in his employment at one time or another. And they all got along like one happy family. Maybe, someday the world could copy what Cyrus had done on his estate in Persia.

The woman from the baths had certainly been right about the masseuse. The woman's strong yet gentle hands had removed all the kinks and knots from her long journey to Persia. The woman had also rubbed scented oils over her body to protect it from Persia's hot dry climate. Xena was dressed in her leathers again and headed back to the palace when she heard a woman's excited voice call out to her.

"Xena! Is it really you?"

Xena stopped and turned to see who was calling her. A middle-aged woman of average height with snowy white hair, smooth light brown skin and a huge smile on her face was steadily approaching her.

"For a minute there, I thought I had spent too much time in this hot sun and was seeing things," the woman said as she embraced Xena in a big hug.

"You are the first familiar face I have seen since I got here." Xena hugged the woman back. "It feels so good to see you again Bithia." The last time Xena had seen Bithia was six years ago. The woman was in charge of the entire staff at Cyrus' palace.

"So, what brings you back to Persia?" Bithia asked as they started to walk towards the palace.

"I need some help only Cyrus can provide."

"Well, helping people is what Cyrus loves to do most so you came to the right place," Bithia said.

They had reached a doorway leading into the palace when a nervous little man with a huge moustache approached them in a hurry. "Thank the gods I found you Bithia," he said trying to catch his breath. "There is a disagreement in the kitchen between the cook and the baker which I tried to settle with no success. You must speak to both at once."

"I can see you are still greatly needed around this place," Xena said with a sly smile.

You got that right," Bithia sighed. "Go tell the cook and the baker to hold their horses, I'll be there in a minute," she said to the nervous man before her. The little man quickly hurried back to the kitchen. "Will you be staying long?" she asked Xena when they were alone again.

"I will only be staying a couple days at the most."

"If I don't get the chance to see you again before you leave, this really was a welcomed surprise." Bithia embraced Xena in a tight hug again.

When the older woman broke the hug she stared into Xena's eyes. "I know Cyrus and Vashti will be so happy to see you again. He spends most of his time at his residence in India now. You are fortunate your visit coincided with his return to Persia." Bithia placed a hand on one of Xena's cheeks. "I would say the Fates had a hand in this reunion taking place and its long overdue." Bithia stared into Xena's eyes a moment more before heading inside the palace to handle the disturbance in the kitchen.

Xena wondered about Bithia's last statement before she went inside the palace herself. She decided to see what changes Cyrus had made to the estate since her last visit. She had checked out several of the main rooms on the ground floor and was in a large hall admiring an impressive collection of swords when Cyrus entered the room. He was of average height, slender build and had a ruddy complexion. Being immortal, he didn't age and always looked to be in his early forties. He had long curly blonde hair, which hung down his back. He had sparkling hazel eyes, a short nose with a neatly trimmed blonde moustache beneath, and a rosy bow shaped mouth. He wore a white tunic, black pants and a long purple paisley robe. When he saw Xena standing in the room his eyes sparkled all the more and a big smile was on his face.

"By the gods, Xena, it's so good to see you after all these years!" he said while embracing her in a big hug.

"It's good to see you again too Cyrus," Xena said with a huge smile as she returned his hug.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for me long," Cyrus said after they broke the hug. "Your journey to Persia was perfectly timed. Since your last visit, I have permanently moved into my residence in India and only returned to Persia to settle some business regarding the orphanage."

"I arrived around midday with a friend who ventured into Persepolis with a servant so I'll have to introduce you two later," Xena said. "Your ever efficient staff took care of me at the bath house. Then I ran into Bithia who also mentioned the perfect timing of my visit. It really was good to see her again. She hasn't changed a bit."

"Bithia is a gem. I don't know how this place would survive without her." Cyrus took hold of Xena's hands and stared into her eyes. "I have been following your life since the last time we saw each other. I know you are no longer a warlord and now champion just causes. I am so proud of you Xena!" A pleased smile was plastered across his face.

"That's good to hear," she said. "You always did believe I would eventually change my life when I didn't think it was ever possible. You have helped me in the past and now that we are fighting on the same side, I could use your help again."

Cyrus could see by the look on her face that the reason for her journey was serious so he suggested they talk in his study. The study was a large room with comfortable chairs, marble tables covered with ancient artifacts and shelves littered with scrolls. A large window overlooking a garden provided the rays of the sun which brighten the room. As they sat in chairs facing each other Xena told Cyrus the reason for her return to Persia.

"Dahak has returned," she said.

Cyrus' face became pale as the ruddy color drained from it. "This is not good," he said softly. Cyrus was living in Persia during the time of the great war between Dahak and Ahura Mazda, so he was quite familiar with Dahak's evil and destruction.

"He is gathering followers under a false identity with false promises of a better life. These people have no idea of the destruction he will bring to them. I know first hand what he's capable of doing." Xena informed Cyrus of her history with Dahak and his cult, how he used Gabrielle to bring Hope into the world, how the evil child went on to kill Solan and how Gabrielle gave her life to stop Dahak.

"I am so sorry," Cyrus said softly after he heard the tragic results of her confrontations with Dahak. "A lesser person would have surely crumbled under such losses."

"I almost did. And sometimes, I'm not sure I still won't crumble," she confessed. "Dahak didn't just want the people I love out of the way to weaken my resolve to stop him. He wanted the good influences in my life gone so I would be forced to embrace my dark life again. He wants me to join him because he's...my father."

"Your father!" Cyrus was truly stunned. "I always suspected there might be some godly blood in your family's history," he admitted. "I just never assumed one of your parents was a god and I would have never guessed Dahak." Cyrus could see Xena was not yet comfortable with her father's true identity and decided to switch the topic back to Dahak's threat to the world.

"Since Dahak's cult is beginning to flourish, why aren't the Olympian gods trying to stop him?"

"The Olympians doubt Dahak could ever be powerful enough to free himself so they don't believe he has returned," she replied. "They know of the activities of this new cult and even investigated it. But Dahak is keeping a low profile behind this false identity so the Olympians think it's just another phony cult and don't see it as a threat."

"Those fools!" Cyrus shook his head. "Their complacency will be their doom."

"The only Olympian god who is taking Dahak's threat seriously is Ares. He's the one who told me about Dahak's return and now I'm working with him to stop Dahak."

Cyrus had a look of apprehension on his face after hearing whom Xena had allied herself with in the fight against Dahak. He was quite familiar with her tumultuous past with the God of War.

"I know what you are thinking Cyrus and there is no need to worry. I have no intention of going down the road I once traveled with Ares again. This alliance will dissolve once Dahak is dead. The only reason I even agreed to the alliance is because Ares has in his possession scrolls, which can tell us how to stop Dahak once and for all. That's why I came to see you."

Since Cyrus was a former Watcher, he had lived through the events recorded in the Titan Scrolls and knew its contents quite well. But he had never had the opportunity to meet Metatron so he had no knowledge of what had become of him. Xena revealed to Cyrus the belief she now shared with Ares regarding Dahak being Metatron and how he had already freed some of the fallen Watchers by using the converts of his false cult as hosts and his plans to free the rest.

"We must stop Dahak before he has a chance to free any more fallen Watchers," Cyrus firmly stated. "You can't begin to imagine the chaos that will befall the earth if those demons are free again."

"That's why my journey to Persia was so important. You play a crucial part in is us stopping Dahak permanently."

Xena informed Cyrus of Ares uncovering the Watchers' Chronicles, which told the resting-places of the Holy Saber pieces and its power to destroy Dahak.

"The locations for the sword pieces are written in Celestic and we need you to translate the writings so we can find the resting places."

"For all the centuries I have lived on the earth, I have tried to restore some modicum of peace and tranquility, which was destroyed by the evil of my kind." Cyrus had a faraway look in his hazel eyes. "And now that this great evil threatens the world again, nothing could keep me out of the fight."

"I knew I could count on you," Xena said with a big smile. "Dahak would have been history by now if I hadn't been so hasty in having the Hind's blood dagger destroyed." The earlier smile was replaced by a look of regret.

"You are mistaken if you think Hind's blood can kill Dahak. Hind's blood can't kill any Watcher. It can only kill gods, the descendants of the fallen Watchers."

By the look on her face, Cyrus could tell Xena was surprised and quite intrigued by this news so he revealed to her the origin of the Golden Hind.

According to Cyrus, when the Creator turned his attention to the earth again and learned of the Watchers producing with human females, he was greatly disturbed. He knew the super-beings such unions would create and the corruption they would bring to all the earth's inhabitants. The Creator wanted the offspring of these unsanctioned unions to reproduce with their full human brothers. But the descendants of the Fallen wanted to maintain the power the Watcher blood carried so inbreeding began. This enraged the Creator who wanted all traces of Watcher blood removed from his creation. He released his anger in the creation of the Golden Hind. The blood of these creatures would be deadly poison to all on the earth with godly blood, generations of inbreeding running through their veins. The Hind's blood would also become poison to any mortal who became a god.

"Let me guess, it was Ares who told you Hind's blood could kill Dahak?" Cyrus asked after finishing the tale of the Golden Hind's origin.

"Yes," Xena softly replied. "But Dahak led me to believe it could kill him also and me too for that matter."

"Hind's blood won't kill Dahak since he was a Watcher and doesn't have generations of inbred blood running through his veins," Cyrus said. "Since you are his daughter, it would have no effect on you either. The only sure way to kill Dahak is using the Holy Saber."

"Dahak's motive for the lie about the Hind's blood was to deceive me so I would join him. Ares may have truly believed Hind's blood would kill Dahak or he may have only wanted the dagger to use against the other gods."

"Since we are going to be working with Ares, we must be prepared for any tricks he might pull," Cyrus said.

"I already have my guard up and pretty much expect to have to squelch his latest scheme for world domination while fighting Dahak," she said.

"At least now you won't have to handle both tasks by yourself. I will be there to help."

"Ares will love that, I'm sure," Xena said with a chuckle. "He was actually the one to bring up your name as a translator for the scrolls. Asking for help from you could not have been easy for him considering how much he dislikes you."

"And now we will be fighting on the same side which must be a very scary thought for him," Cyrus jested. "You know, I just may have in my possession some scrolls which could help our side. My scroll collection has piled up over the centuries so I will get some of the servants to remove them from the cellar." Cyrus got up from his chair and headed for the study's door.

"Uh Cyrus, how are Lycus and Lysia?" Xena asked with hesitation before he exited the study.

"I was wondering when you would ask about them." Cyrus stood in the doorway and proceeded to walk over to the study's large window. "Come see for yourself." There was a large smile painted on his face.

Xena had a puzzled look on her face when she joined Cyrus standing by the window. Beyond the garden was a grassy field surrounding a large pond. Several of the children who lived in the estate's orphanage were playing on the field while some were swimming in the pond. A few adults stood watch over them. The chatter of their play was somewhat muffled by the distance.

Cyrus retrieved an old telescope from a nearby table, then used it to scan the many children until he found the ones for which he was looking. "Here, use this, it will give you a better view." Cyrus handed the old telescope to Xena. "Focus on the children standing near the edge of the pond, the two by the large dog."

Xena did as Cyrus suggested and used the telescope to get a clear view of the children by the pond's edge. They were young in age, probably five or six. Both had dark hair and olive complexions. Xena adjusted the telescope to get a better view. The children were obviously enjoying themselves because they were laughing while the large dog with them friskily jumped about. One child was a boy with short curly black hair. The features of his face were familiar, particularly the dimples in his cheeks when he laughed. His eyes were crystal blue in color. The other child was a girl with long curly black hair. Her face reminded Xena a lot of her own at that age. Her eyes were a familiar deep brown.

"Now I know what Bithia meant when she said fate arranged a reunion. This is truly a surprise. I never in my wildest dreams expected to see them on this visit." Xena had a smile etched on her face as she watched the children at play through the telescope. But that smile was quickly replaced with a serious look. She lowered the telescope and stared at Cyrus. "It was a mistake to bring the children back to Persia."

"It's all right Xena. I am well respected in Persia by the gods and mortals. Not even Ahura Mazda would question my word. Everyone knows I take in orphans so no one suspects a thing." Cyrus took hold of her arms and stared into her eyes. "I promised the children they could come on my next business trip. My next trip was Persia, so they came with me. And since you are here, Bithia is right, a reunion of sorts is in order."

Cyrus gave Xena a quick hug, then left to find his scrolls in the cellar. Xena remained at the window and used the telescope to watch the children at play, as her mind drifted back to the actions she took to protect them.

**CHAPTER 20**

_It was six years ago, and Xena was at the height of her days as a warlord. She left a trail of death and destruction in her wake, which caused people to tremble at the sound of her name. Ares, the God of War, had become her mentor during this time. He was not only guiding her down the path of her dark destiny but in the last six months had become her lover as well. Ares told Xena she was his Chosen, the warrior who would conquer the world and shape it in his image. She believed him; until she discovered he was giving counsel to the one person she hated most, Julius Caesar._

_In her youth, Xena had trusted Caesar who betrayed her and sentenced her to death by crucifixion. Xena demanded to know why Ares was communicating with Caesar. According to Ares, Caesar was an exceptional general who could further his plans. To the Romans, Ares was known as Mars and one of their popular gods. As Caesar conquered lands, he spread the Roman religion, increasing the worship of Mars, which increased Ares' power on Olympus. Ares assured Xena that his giving counsel to Caesar would not change her part in his plans. But Xena gave him an ultimatum, if he didn't drop Caesar, she would walk. Ares thought she was being unreasonable. This was too important and he would continue to counsel Caesar. Xena made good on her ultimatum and left. She wanted to remove herself from Ares' influence so she went to Persia, which had their own pantheon of gods and where Ares had no power._

_While in Persia, Xena stayed with her old friend Cyrus and contemplated the direction her life should take. Xena decided she no longer needed Ares' guidance. She did just fine before him and would do even better without him. She made plans to return to Greece and raise a new army. But before those plans were completed, Xena had to finally accept what the symptoms, which had begun plaguing her body soon after her arrival in Persia, indicated. She was pregnant!_

_Discovering she was carrying Ares' child did not deter Xena's plans to return to her warlord life and show Ares she didn't need him. Cyrus thought she should forget about being a warlord and focus on the child growing inside her. Xena thought differently and only agreed to Cyrus' request to postpone her return to Greece until after the child's birth._

_As the pregnancy progressed, Xena noticed she was getting somewhat bigger than she did with Solan and the movements felt like two babies! Knowing she carried twins within her did not please Xena. Cyrus thought with two babies on the way she should really start to think about their welfare. He knew about Solan and how she gave him to the Centaur Kaleipus to raise so her enemies could never learn of his existence and he could choose a different path in life. Cyrus reminded Xena who the father of her unborn children was, Ares, the God of War. If he found out about the children, he would plan lives of bloodshed, destruction and death for both. Xena could not allow the father to ruin the lives of two innocent children. He would help her go far away, where Ares could never find her and where she and her children could have a new life. But Xena wasn't changing her plans and would return to her life as a warlord after the birth. She did agree that Ares could not find out about the children. That's why she had made the decision to leave them with Cyrus. Xena trusted him more than anyone and since he was a former Watcher he would know how to care for half-god children. Cyrus was touched that Xena thought so highly of him. He also thought she was being too hasty and should do some serious thinking before making a final decision._

_In the first few months of her pregnancy, Xena was able to do her daily sword drills to keep herself in shape for when she commanded an army again. But as the pregnancy progressed, and the babies within her grew larger, she found this difficult to do and eventually abandoned her sword drills altogether for less strenuous exercises. When Xena was pregnant with Solan, she still had an army to command and battles to plan. This time she had no such duties and decided to do what Cyrus had earlier suggested, focus on the new lives growing within her. She wondered in their movements. Cyrus told her unborn babies could hear sounds in the outside world. Xena would sing lullabies, which would put them to sleep, and came in handy when their active movements prevented her from resting. As Xena bonded with the lives within her, she no longer viewed them as stumbling blocks hindering her return to commanding an army. She grew to love her unborn children and now questioned whether leaving them with Cyrus was her only option. Maybe he was right, and it wasn't too late for her to start a new life somewhere far away with her children._

_As the day of the birth quickly approached, Xena leaned more and more in the direction of keeping her babies. But that quickly changed, when Ares showed up at Cyrus' palace demanding to see her. Cyrus refused his request and reminded Ares that he was in Persia, which worshipped a different pantheon of gods. He had no power or authority there and was ordered to leave._

_Xena was truly surprised after all these months that Ares would come for her now. She was sure he had forgotten about her and moved on with his plans for Caesar. Xena knew Cyrus sending Ares away wasn't the end of it and she was right. Ares went to Ahura Mazda, King of the Persian gods, and complained about Cyrus keeping him from his Chosen. Ahura Mazda investigated Ares' claim and found out about Xena and her delicate condition. Since Xena was staying in Persia, she was subject to their laws. Ahura Mazda reminded Cyrus of their laws, which stated children were the property of the father. Ahura Mazda agreed to Cyrus' request to remain silent about Xena's condition and let her stay at his palace since the birth was so close. But after the birth, Ahura Mazda would be bound by their laws to inform Ares of his children if they were not given to him._

_Ares' sudden arrival had made it clear to Xena that she could not change her life but she was determined to make sure the lives of her unborn children were different. After everything Xena had told him about Ares and finally meeting him, Cyrus knew they had to protect the babies from their war god father. Cyrus still believed Xena could flee with the babies right after their birth to parts unknown before Ahura Mazda told Ares about them. But Ares' sudden arrival in Persia after all these months made her realize he would never let her go so easily. Fleeing was not the answer because once Ares found out about the babies, he would relentlessly pursue them, no matter where they went or the pantheon of gods in authority, which would mean a life on the run, something she didn't want for her children. Xena could only come up with one way to keep the babies safe and reluctantly, Cyrus agreed._

_When the day of the birth finally arrived, Cyrus oversaw the delivery and Bithia, his closest confidant, assisted him. Vashti, now a teenager, was by Xena's side offering soothing words of encouragement. With each contraction, Xena pushed to bring the lives within her into the outside world. Soon, the first baby was born, took its first breaths and began to cry. With excitement in his voice, Cyrus announced the sex of the baby--- it was a boy. Xena had little time to rejoice over the birth of her son because she was hit with another contraction, indicating the eagerness of the second baby to join its brother in the outside word. With each new contraction, Xena pushed until the second baby was born. Again, Cyrus announced with excitement the sex of the child--- it was a girl. The pain of the delivery was quickly forgotten when Xena got to see her babies. They were still covered in the remnants of birth but were beautiful to her anyway. Bithia took both babies to clean them up while Xena still had the task of delivering the afterbirth, then to rest._

_It was some hours later, after all three had recovered, that a proper introduction was made. Xena's face beamed with anticipation as she eagerly accepted the tiny bundles placed in her arms. Their skin was olive. Both had perfect tiny ears, nose and mouth. Their heads were covered with fine ink black hair. Both babies had long black lashes and two tiny lines for eyebrows. As Xena inspected their hands and feet, she was in awe of the perfection of the tiny fingers and toes. When the babies finally opened their eyes, they both stared directly into Xena's and she felt love, without conditions, without questions, without demands, without reasons. Xena named her daughter Lysia and her son Lycus. As she gazed at the perfect tiny faces of her beautiful children, Xena saw how small, how helpless they were and knew she had to protect them no matter what the cost or pain was to herself._

_In the last few weeks before their birth, Xena had decided to keep her babies and start a new life but now that would not be with Ares' sudden arrival. If he were to discover the twins' existence, he would plan lives of darkness and bloodlust for both. Xena had willingly chosen that path and would never escape it. But she was determined to make sure these two new lives did not follow in hers or their father's footsteps. With tears in her eyes, she kissed them both goodbye and told them how much she loved them before Vashti whisked both babies away to Cyrus' residence he still kept in India, which was in the territory overseen by the Hindu pantheon of gods._

_Cyrus reported to Ahura Mazda that the babies had died shortly after birth. Even children with some godly blood were not immune to being taken from this life as they slept. Ahura Mazda knew Cyrus to be a person of truth and honor but he still wanted to see Xena. She used her anguish over having to give up her babies in place of grief over their deaths. Ahura Mazda believed her grief was genuine and expressed his deepest sympathy. Cyrus convinced Ahura Mazda that telling Ares about the babies now might lead to an unnecessary incident with the Olympian pantheon and that was something he would not want since the two pantheons were already on shaky terms. Ahura Mazda agreed. Now that Xena would go back to Ares, it would be best for all concerned if they remained silent about the deaths of the children._

* * *

Xena stood by the study's large window using the old telescope to view the two children who continued to play in the distance with the others, as her mind relived the last time she saw them six years ago. When she held both babies in her arms and kissed them goodbye, she truly believed she would never see them again. But that was no longer true. Her son and daughter were six years old now and she was going to meet them. Part of her was overjoyed while the other part was somewhat nervous. What would she say to them? 

In the last six years, the children had always stayed in Xena's thoughts. She wondered how big they were getting. Who did they look like more, her or Ares? What were their talents? What were their likes and dislikes? Were they happy? On their birthdays she thought about them most of all, the plans she had made for them, sharing in their lives and how that would never be.

Xena thought about the talk she had with her mother before leaving for Persia. She so desperately wanted to tell her mother about the twins. But she knew the risk involved if too many people knew about their existence so she did not tell her mother about the grandchildren that she had given her. Xena had more in common with her mother than she ever thought. Both had been involved with dark gods and bore their children. And both had taken the necessary steps to protect their children from their fathers.

Xena put the old telescope back on the table from where Cyrus had retrieved it. She gazed at some of the artifacts in the study, which he had acquired during all the centuries of his immortal existence. Cyrus had traveled the world, knew many people and was respected by gods. Xena thought Gabrielle would have really liked him. The bard would have loved his vast array of stories spanning several centuries and lands. Xena's thoughts about Gabrielle were interrupted when Cyrus returned to the study followed by five large men, each carrying a large wooden chest which each deposited on the study's floor then left.

"I didn't realize the number of scrolls I had in my possession. What you see here is a small fraction of what's in the cellar but I believe we should only have to look through these five chests for scrolls which should be of use to us." Xena helped Cyrus set one of the wooden chests on a nearby table then they emptied it of its scroll contents.

"This is going to take awhile, so I'm getting more comfortable." Xena removed her armor and set it across one of the extra chairs at the table, then took a seat opposite Cyrus to help in ciphering through the scrolls. "While we search through the scrolls you can tell me all about Lycus and Lysia."

"Well, there's so much, but I guess I can summarize for you," Cyrus said with a huge smile on his face. "As I told you earlier, the twins are only here for a visit and still live at the residence I keep in India. They have plenty of friends among the children of the servants there. I'm usually there too if business doesn't take me away. Vashti is now their primary caregiver. She is also overseeing their education. Both are exceptionally bright."

"They are my children, of course they're exceptional," Xena boasted in jest.

Cyrus threw a piece of parchment in jest at her before he continued. "They share the typical bond between twins. Each can sense the feelings of the other."

"It's good to know they are so close. I was very close to my younger brother Lyceus. He meant everything to me when we were growing up."

"The difference in their personalities is starting to come to the forefront now. Lycus is all boy. He is very mischievous which gets him into trouble a lot. He clearly has his father's temper, which he openly displays when he can't have his own way. Some retired soldiers stayed for awhile at the residence in India so right now, Lycus is fascinated with warriors and warfare in general."

"This news would certainly make his father happy," Xena said in a not too pleased tone.

"Xena, he is a young child whose interests change from day to day. I am sure this is just a phase he will eventually outgrow."

"Well, I pray you are right," she said. "Now tell me about Lysia."

"Lysia is the complete opposite of Lycus in temperament. She has never shown the levels of anger as her brother. She has a deep curiosity for the world and loves helping me with my science experiments. She also likes to accompany me when I visit the local hospice in India and is becoming quite the little healer."

"Now that should be encouraged," Xena said. "It would be nice to have a physician in the family."

"Lysia does have to learn to stand up to Lycus and not let him involve her in his mischievous exploits."

"Maybe I can give her a few tips. Toris use to love bossing Lyceus and me around and I know just how to handle that type of sibling." Now that Xena knew she was half-god, she wondered about its effect on the twins. "What kind of godly abilities have the children shown?"

"They were only a few months old when they started displaying extraordinary abilities. So far, they have shown the ability to move objects and form fireballs. They have also displayed amazing strength and agility. The full extent of their abilities is uncertain. Their powers could be very close to the level of full gods considering they not only have godly blood from Ares but you as well," Cyrus said. "As a scientist, that really has been one of the most fascinating aspects of having them live with me. One of my duties as a Watcher was to record the evolution of the life-forms on the earth. Human and Watcher unions added a new twist to my studies. As you know, the gods derive most of their power from their pantheons. When they leave the territory over which they have authority, their powers are greatly reduced which is what happened to Ares when he came here looking for you. It's probably some quirk the Creator threw in along with the Golden Hind." There was a sly smile on Cyrus' face with his last statement. "Dahak is a former Watcher so his powers aren't tied to a pantheon. Because his blood is running through their veins, this would explain why the twins don't appear to have their powers tied to a particular pantheon region either."

"If the children could be as powerful as full gods, I know I made the right choice keeping their existence from Ares. There's no telling what he would have used them for if he knew the extent of their powers. All things considered, it sounds like the children are happy, secure and living the normal lives I wanted for them."

"Their lives are as normal as they can be but the children do realize they are quite different from their playmates," Cyrus said. "I have tried to stress to both children to use their powers responsibly and not view them as a toy. They are only allowed to use their powers in my presence or Vashti's."

"Have they asked any questions about their parents?"

"They are just starting to ask questions regarding that subject. I did as you instructed and told them their parents were killed shortly after their birth then they came to live with me."

"It's for the best," Xena said softly.

* * *

Cyrus and Xena had been rummaging through the collection of old scrolls for sometime now. The sun had gone down and the study was now aglow with the many candles placed about the large room. A male servant entered the study carrying a large tray containing an assortment of meats, breads, cheeses, assorted roast vegetables on sticks and a jug of the best wine from Cyrus' cellar and set it on a table in the study. 

"I didn't realize how late it was." Cyrus now stood by the tray and helped himself to a stick of roasted vegetables. "I don't need this stuff for nourishment but I do enjoy the taste. I know you must be starving Xena, get over here and get some of this." Xena came over to the large tray and helped herself to the assortment of food.

"Is there something else Jasper?" Cyrus asked the male servant who still stood in the study.

"Well...Selene, who is filling in for Vashti, wanted me to speak to you about Lycus," Jasper said.

"What's wrong now?" Cyrus wearily asked.

"It is time for him to go to bed but he doesn't want Selene to blow out the candles in his room. She agreed to leave one lit but he wants them all. He insists Vashti would let him have this."

Cyrus had a concerned look on his face. "Tell Selene to let him have the lit candles like he wants." Jasper bowed, then left the study. "Thank goodness Vashti will be returning tomorrow," Cyrus said when they were alone again.

"What was that all about?" Xena asked.

"Recently, Lycus prefers to sleep in a brightly lit room," Cyrus replied in a concerned tone.

"Why do I get the feeling this is more than a child fearing the dark?" Xena asked.

"When the room is dark, Lycus is tormented by a horrible nightmare," Cyrus said. "It started a few weeks ago; he would wake up screaming that a monster was coming for him. I tried to get him to see it was only a dream and not real but he insists it is and believes the monster will stay away when the room is bright. I did manage to get a description of the monster from him. He says it looks like a man but really isn't. It's tall, no hair, with scaly brownish green skin, and..."

"Yellow glowing eyes," Xena finished.

"That's right," Cyrus said with surprise. "How did you know?"

"I had somewhat of a dream and saw the same creature. The dream was induced by Dahak and he appeared in that form right before I awoke."

"Dahak!" The tone of concern deepened in Cyrus' voice. "You think he is behind Lycus' nightmares? But we have been so careful. How could he have found out about Lycus? What could he possibly want with the child?"

"Dahak knew about Solan so I am not surprised he has discovered the twins," Xena replied. "He may want to use Lycus to get to me or he might have some other devious plan."

"If Dahak is trying to reach Lycus, we will have to keep a watchful eye on him from now on," Cyrus said. "The brightly lit candles have kept the nightmare from disturbing his sleep as of late but we will have to come up with a permanent solution to the threat."

"I say we get back to your scroll collection and see what it can provide for reaching that permanent solution," Xena suggested.

* * *

The candles in the study were melted down to half their size. Half of the assortment of food on the tray Jasper had earlier brought was eaten and the jug of wine was almost empty. Xena and Cyrus were seated at the large table again, ciphering through the scrolls of the last chest. They had an impressive pile of scrolls on the table from the other four chests, which would be useful in the search for the Holy Saber. Xena had unrolled a scroll from the fifth chest and was gazing at its contents. On the scroll, was a drawing of the Holy Saber similar to the one in Ares' possession only larger and with more detail. She stared at the four-pointed star in the sword's blade as she tried to recall where she had seen it. 

"Hey Cyrus, look at this," she said when she finally remembered where she had seen the four pointed star. Xena handed the scroll to Cyrus who sat across from her at the table. "Look at the four pointed star etched in the sword's blade. It first caught my eye when Ares showed me the drawing of the sword he had in his possession. I knew I had seen it before but couldn't remember where until I saw your larger drawing of the saber."

Cyrus stared intently at the four pointed star etched in the sword's blade for a few minutes. "I see what you mean. It looks just like the birthmark on Lysia's right arm."

"That's my thought exactly."

The memory was so clear to her now. It was some hours after the twins were born, when Xena got to spend some time with the babies. Cyrus had a wet nurse but Xena wanted to nurse them herself just this one time. She would worry about binding her breasts to dry up the milk later. While Lysia suckled at a breast, she noticed a mark in the shape of a four-pointed star on the baby's upper right arm. She had seen it before and thought it was a temporary skin discoloration but after careful inspection of its perfect shape had concluded it was a birthmark. She now wondered if the mark had some deeper meaning. Xena and Cyrus were both in deep thought as they gazed at the drawing of the Holy Saber on the table between them.

"Lysia will have to come with us to Greece," Cyrus determined.

"That's out of the question," Xena firmly said.

"Lysia is Dahak's granddaughter and the star on her arm matches the one on his former sword," Cyrus said. "You know as well as I do we are dealing with more than just a coincidence. Somehow she is connected to this sword and may help us locate the pieces."

"The scrolls in Ares' possession and the ones we found in your collection contain all we need to find the sword so we don't need Lysia," Xena said.

"You don't know that for sure Xena. And are you willing to take the risk considering what awaits the world if we miss the opportunity to find that sword?"

Xena let out a weary sigh. She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly as she massaged her temples while her arms rested on the table.

"I know you are not going to want to hear this, but after what you told me about your dream concerning Dahak and his resemblance to the creature in Lycus' dreams, I think for his protection, he should accompany us to Greece as well."

"You're right, I don't want to hear this." Xena continued to massage her temples. She opened her eyes, removed her fingers from her temples and stared into Cyrus' face. "But I have to admit, the thought did cross my mind too. Dahak already took the life of my eldest son and I will be damned if I'll let him take Lycus."

Cyrus could see the thought of the children accompanying them to Greece had Xena greatly disturbed. Considering the sacrifice she made to keep them safe, he understood her apprehension. Cyrus got up from his chair and stood behind Xena who remained seated.

"I know what is bothering you." He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are afraid if the children come with us to Greece, Ares will discover them." Cyrus sat in the chair next to Xena, and stared into her eyes as she now faced him. "I can't say your fears are groundless. But the risk is minimum at best." He took hold of her right hand that lay on the table and gently squeezed it in his. "Ahura Mazda was told the children died at birth, and I persuaded him not to reveal anything about them. Ares never knew you were pregnant, so he should have no reason to suspect the children are his."

"I know what you are saying is true Cyrus, but I can't shake this feeling of uneasiness. When I watched the children playing this afternoon, I couldn't help but notice how much Lycus looks like Ares. If he gets a glimpse of him, he will know right away Lycus is his son."

"Xena, you are forgetting, you know Ares is Lycus' father so you are looking for a resemblance. Ares doesn't know Lycus is his son, so if he were to see him the likeness won't be so blatant."

"You do make a good point," Xena admitted. "And Ares will be too consumed with finding the Holy Saber to take notice of two children from a faraway land. But I don't want to tempt fate. Lycus and Lysia will accompany us to Greece but we will leave them in Amphipolis while we contact Ares at his closest temple."

Cyrus nodded in agreement. They would begin their journey to Greece in two days.

**CHAPTER 21**

It was a clear night. A soft wind blew, slightly swaying the palm trees in the hills above Persepolis. Ares stood by his winged stallion Serpico, waiting for his contact to arrive. Serpico snorted and stamped a front hoof. Ares rubbed the stallion's ebony face. Serpico was one of the two offspring of Pegasus, the famous winged stallion that Ares had in his private stables in Macedonia. Pegasus belonged to Zeus, but had taken a liking to a mare, which belonged to Ares, so he owned the products of their union.

Ares was starting to get annoyed because his contact in Persepolis was late. He had no authority in Persia, so his godly powers were severely reduced. That is why he had to use the winged stallion to quickly journey to Persia. Also, the Olympian gods and the gods of Persia had an ongoing territory dispute and it would not be good for him to be caught in their pantheon's region.

"Damn Darius!" Ares whispered under his breath as he stood on the hilltop hidden by the dense palm trees. Darius was the name of Ares' secret contact in Persia. One of his parents was a member of the Persian Pantheon so he was half-god like Hercules. Some time back, Ares did Darius a huge favor so he became his eyes and ears in the Persian region as payback.

Ares did not like the fact he had to ask for help from Cyrus but it was his only chance of finding the Holy Saber. Ares disliked Cyrus the moment he met him six years ago, when he came to Persia looking for Xena. After their disagreement regarding Caesar, Ares had let Xena go off to sulk for awhile. He got so consumed with his counsel to Caesar that several months had passed before he decided to bring his prized warrior princess back into the fold. It was the first time he had ever lost track of her, but he did trace her whereabouts to Persia and Cyrus' palace located just outside of Persepolis.

Cyrus had the nerve to refuse Ares' request to see Xena and reminded him with glee, he had no power in Persia. When Xena did finally return to Greece, Ares feared her long stay in Persia had lessened her drive for conquest. But that thought quickly vanished when Xena returned to the battlefield. Her bloodlust was stronger than ever. But her attitude towards him had changed. Cyrus had told Xena about the true origin of the gods, and that didn't please Ares but she had always disrespected godly authority so he could deal with that. But there was more he couldn't comprehend.

When they resumed their relationship, Ares was her mentor only and that is how the relationship stayed until their final split three years ago. Ares knew her long stay with Cyrus was responsible for the change. The former Watcher had considerable influence over Xena, which could make him a threat to Ares' plans for her. He had already removed his biggest obstacle, Gabrielle. When they found the Holy Saber, Dahak would go the way of the bothersome bard. And now that Cyrus would be working with them, he did not need the former Watcher's goodness getting in the way of his plans to bring the darkness within Xena permanently to the forefront. Maybe with them seeing each other again, he would discover exactly what Cyrus' influence over her was.

Ares' patience was truly running thin when Darius trotted up the hill on the back of a horse.

"You are late," he said with annoyance.

Darius dismounted from his horse and stood facing Ares. "Sorry, but there were other matters I had to take care of first."

"These other matters better not mean you neglected your duties to me," Ares said in a threatening tone.

"You can relax Ares," Darius assured. "I did just like you asked. I used the pool of insight so they didn't even know I was observing them." A proud smile was etched in his features due to his accomplishment.

"What did you hear?"

"They talked about some real heavy stuff," Darius said in a serious tone. "I was in shock when Xena said Dahak is back. His war with my family was a little before my time, but I heard my father speak of it. He killed some of my aunts, uncles and would have killed everyone if Ahura Mazda hadn't defeated him. They said he was the epitome of evil."

"That's what he is all right and now he has set his sights on toppling the Olympian pantheon. But that's only the beginning. If he has his way, other pantheons will fall as well, including Persia."

Upon hearing Ares' words, Darius' eyes filled with fear.

"But he won't get that far because I know how to stop him for good this time." Ares assured which somewhat softened the look of fear in Darius' eyes. "Now, what else did you hear?"

"Xena said Dahak is her father!"

"Yeah, I've known that for some time now, just move on to what else you heard," Ares said in a rushed tone.

"Boy, that must be a bummer, knowing such evil is your father."

"Will you move on to something else!" Ares demanded harshly.

Darius jumped a little at the tone in Ares' voice. "Well, they talked about Cyrus being needed to examine some scrolls to locate a sword which can kill Dahak. Cyrus agreed to come back to Greece with Xena to translate the scrolls."

"Excellent!" Ares now had a smile on his face.

"They did talk about one more thing which I found quite interesting and I'm sure you will too," Darius said with a sly smile.

"So, tell me already."

"First, I want to make clear, it took an extra effort on my part to fill in the gaps to what I heard so I could report clear and insightful information to you."

"Darius, just spill what you heard now!" Ares growled with impatience.

"It appears Xena and Cyrus have been keeping two little secrets from you for some time now."

"And just what are these two little secrets?" Ares wearily asked.

"Do you remember Xena's stay in Persia six years ago?"

Ares had a clear look of annoyance back on his handsome face that did not go unnoticed by Darius.

"Of course you do," the half-god quickly assumed. "Xena stayed in Persia so long because she was pregnant---with _your_ children."

The expression on the war god's face changed from annoyance to shock.

"That's right Ares, Xena gave birth to twins. You have a son and a daughter."

Ares was truly stunned by what Darius had uncovered at Cyrus' palace. "Are you sure you heard correctly? Because if this is false information, you won't live long enough to regret it."

"I wouldn't be so stupid as to bring you information I hadn't verified. I saw the children myself and I must say, you two made some very cute kids. The boy is the spitting image of you, except for his eyes, which favor Xena's. His name is Lycus. The girl looks a lot like Xena but she clearly has your eyes. Her name is Lysia."

"What else did you hear?"

"Somehow, Ahura Mazda found out about the twins and since our laws say children belong to the father, he had a duty to turn them over to you. Cyrus told Ahura Mazda the children died shortly after birth and somehow got him to agree to keep their 'alleged short existence' from you. Since their birth, the children have been living in India and came to Persia for a visit. It appears both children are connected to this Dahak mess."

Ares was greatly intrigued by Darius' last statement.

"For a few weeks now, the boy has been disturbed by a nightmare of a monster coming for him," Darius continued. "According to Xena, the description of the monster fits Dahak's appearance in a dream she had. She and Cyrus both fear Dahak may be trying to reach the boy through his dreams."

Ares had a look of concern on his face after this last statement.

"The girl's connection isn't so scary," Darius assured. "She has a birthmark which is identical to the star on that sword you guys need Cyrus to find. Cyrus believes the girl may help in finding the sword and wants her to come with them to Greece along with the boy to protect him from Dahak. Xena was against this at first but Cyrus convinced her that the children had to come. But she wants to make sure you don't find out about them, so the children will be left in Amphipolis."

Darius studied Ares' face as his mind absorbed the information he brought him. "I would sure hate to be in either Xena's or Cyrus' boots when you make it known to them you know about the children," Darius said with mock sympathy for the pair. "What will you do to them Ares?" he asked with excitement.

"What I do to them is my business," Ares curtly replied. "You did your job well and can go now."

Ares watched as Darius mounted his horse that then started a slow trot down the hill. He was still absorbing the news Darius brought him after the half-god had made his departure. He thought Darius would report that Xena and Cyrus had become lovers during her long stay. But to discover Xena had been pregnant with his children and gave birth to them in Persia had his mind spinning. He mounted Serpico, who flew into the air, headed back towards Macedonia and his fortress in the mountains. Once in his hideaway, Ares would contemplate how he would handle this startling discovery.

* * *

As Ares sat on his throne in his mountain fortress in Macedonia, so many emotions surged through his body as his mind weighed this shocking discovery. He truly believed there wasn't any aspect regarding Xena's life he didn't know. He knew about Solan, her lovers, her victims, her enemies, her friends and her family. He even possessed knowledge about Xena's life that she didn't discover until recently, like Dahak being her father and the life bond she shared with him. It was a blow to his ego that she had managed to keep a secret of this magnitude from him for this long. 

In all the years he had known Xena, she had never done anything to make him as angry as he was now. And even if he didn't share a life bond with Xena, Ares could never take her life but she would have to be punished for keeping the children from him.

Despite all the anger he felt towards Xena at the moment, it couldn't compare to the boiling rage he had for Cyrus. Ares knew Xena keeping the existence of the children from him had to be Cyrus' doing. The former Watcher had crossed the line interfering in his personal affairs. Ares would thoroughly enjoy teaching Cyrus a lesson. There would be no end to the torture he planned to inflict upon him. But any plans to harm Cyrus would have to be put on hold until Dahak was no longer a threat. Cyrus was crucial to him finding the Holy Saber and claiming the power it held within. But once Ares had that power, Cyrus would pay the price for his meddling.

Ares thought about his children whose existence he had just discovered. He had fathered many children over his immortal existence but he had never taken much interest in the lives of his offspring. Their mothers had been nothing more than lustful distractions and any feelings for them faded when the moment passed. But Xena stood out from all his other lovers. She ignited within him something he had never felt before and sometimes that scared him. And now he knew Xena had given him a son and a daughter. Ares couldn't deny he had thought about having a child with Xena and was hoping one would come from their recent time together. But that wasn't as much a concern now that he knew they already shared two children.

And what powerful children they must be he thought. They not only inherited godly blood from him but the blood of a Watcher, Dahak's blood, which they inherited from Xena. Their powers could reach that of full gods and with two of them, they would truly be a force to reckon with, but most importantly they were _his_.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 22**

The sound of Gwenyth's brown warrior boots echoed softly throughout the temple's main hall as she approached Dahak's throne setting upon a black marble dais. Her dark lord was seated upon a black marble throne with his eyes closed in deep meditation. When she stood before him, Gwenyth went down on bent knees, bowed her head and waited for her presence to be acknowledged.

"Arise Gwenyth." Dahak opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on the faithful servant now standing before him. "Have you any news to report from Talon yet?"

"No, Dark One," Gwenyth replied.

"We should have found a willing host," Minos said as he walked through a black curtain behind the throne and now stood on Dahak's right side. "If he had control of the body, we should have heard something from him by now."

"We needed someone close to her and this mortal was the best choice." Dahak gave Minos a sideward glance before focusing on Gwenyth again. "Talon will be in control of the body very soon, so I want you to keep monitoring the whereabouts of the mortal."

"As you wish Dark One." Gwenyth bowed once more then left the main hall.

"The mortal we chose for Talon is obviously a lot stronger than we anticipated. I think we should have stayed with the plan to convert him," Minos said once they were alone.

"The mortal was on Kos four days and resisted conversion to the Disciples, Minos. Then Xena showed up soon after that so forced possession was our only option."

"But we have had little success with forced possessions."

"True, but Talon was always one who enjoyed a challenge," Dahak said with a sinister smile. "He will wear down the mortal's resolve to fight him. And when Talon gains control of the mortal's body, I will soon have Xena exactly where I want her, right by my side."

* * *

Ethereal white clouds dotted the pale blue sky as the sun rose above the forest. Waking from their nocturnal slumber, birds filled the air with musical chatter. Other creatures in the forest awakened to another day in the forest as well. One was a four-legged creature, which moved silently through the forest alone. The creature had the body of a deer but the torso of a woman. Protruding through its silky golden mane were two golden horns. Its face and body were also golden in color. It was a Golden Hind.

The Hind approached a massive chestnut tree and extended a golden arm. A small red bird descended from a tree branch and landed on her arm. Her golden lips formed into a smile as a slender finger stroked the red feathered back of the small bird. The Hind fed the bird some seeds, then extended her arm into the air again and watched the small bird make its ascent into the blue sky.

Free from any danger in the tranquility of the forest, the Golden Hind was taken completely off-guard when she suddenly felt a weight atop her back. The Hind began to buck; trying to shake whatever sat atop her loose. She turned her head and saw what appeared to be a human female dressed in black leather and lace with a porcelain face sitting atop her back. The Hind was use to human males scouting the forest to hunt her kind for their golden horns and hooves but this was the first time she ever encountered one of their females out for gold treasure. The Hind was usually able to hear her attackers well in advance and was surprised this one was able to sneak up on her.

The Hind now stood on her rear legs as she tried to shake her unwelcome rider off her back to no avail. Suddenly, the Hind felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades and let out a loud wail, which echoed throughout the forest. The Hind glanced back and saw the black mane of her attacker tossed wildly about along with her small form but she maintained her grip on the golden fur back. When the Hind was finally able to see the woman's face again, it was contorted in rage and her blood red lips were drawn up in an angry snarl as she again drove a dagger with a long jagged blade into the flesh of the Golden Hind. Another ear-piercing cry escaped the golden lips of the Hind as she called out to her sisters for help. The desperate moves of the panicked creature only increased the bloodlust of her attacker who with superhuman strength grabbed hold of the Hind's slender golden neck and ran the dagger deeply across the delicate flesh.

The Hind felt her attacker jump from her back as she fell over on her side to the soft green grass below. Gurgles and gasps for air escaped the Hind's golden lips as blood gushed out of the wound on her neck and began to redden the lush green grass. The creature's vision started to darken as death approached but she did get a final glimpse of her attacker who kneeled by her head and held a goatskin to her throat to collect her blood which poured from the wound. The Hind also heard her attacker speak before her life ended.

"Your death will have great meaning, my golden friend," the woman cooed as she ran a long blood-red fingernail down a golden cheek. "Your blood will give me the power I rightfully deserve."

When the goatskin was filled to capacity, the woman stood, capped it and smiled as she gazed down at the now lifeless body of the Golden Hind. If Zeus ever found out she went back in time to retrieve Hind's blood, Discord knew she would be severely punished. Her eyes turned black as she continued to stare at the Hind's remains. Suddenly, the creature's body was consumed in flames, which quickly vanished leaving the grass where the creature had lay scorch-free. Tomorrow, Zeus would bombard the forest with thunderbolts, which would send the Hind into extinction, except for a sole survivor, Serena.

Ares saved Serena by giving her the ability to take mortal form. He wanted to use her blood against the other gods but grew fond of her. In the end, Ares made Serena entirely mortal to keep Hercules from killing him with the Hind's blood. Discord thought Ares had been a fool. He should have killed Serena from the start and used her blood to overthrow the other gods. Ares let his fondness for the creature stand in the way of achieving ultimate power. Discord firmly held the goatskin filled with Hind's blood in her right hand. Dahak would certainly not let such an opportunity to obtain ultimate power slip by him. She had definitely made the right choice when she allied herself with the One Great Evil. Discord's blood red lips transformed into a wicked grin as she vanished in a dazzling display of light, headed for the present.

* * *

Minos stood by a hearth where a roaring fire boiled the contents of a large cast-iron pot. He stirred the contents of the pot with a large wooden spoon before picking some dried herbs which hung from the ceiling and throwing them into the pot. The high priest's gaze turned towards a table where his dark lord stood, absentmindedly inspecting many oddly shaped glasses filled with various liquids in many colors.

"I know I will be meeting your contact on Olympus today but couldn't you give me her name before she arrives?"

"Ah Minos, you must learn to work on your patience. But you have served me well and you are my closest confidant so I will share with you my contact's name."

Minos stood with a look of anticipation on his face as he waited for his lord to reveal who was his Olympian contact.

"Her name is Discord."

When Minos watched over Xena for Ares he did have the opportunity to meet the goddess on a few occasions. The two had flirted with each other, which sometimes, had gotten pretty hot and heavy but nothing beyond that had ever developed. The priest let a chuckle escape his lips. Oh, the irony of it he thought. Minos knew with Strife being dead, Discord was Ares' closest confidant on Olympus and now she was betraying him. "You made a wise choice picking her to be your contact," Minos said with his mouth drawn up in a devilish grin.

"I figured you'd think so." Dahak turned his gaze from his high priest to the other side of the room where shards of light suddenly appeared then dispersed leaving in their place Discord. "Well, did you get it?" he anxiously asked while approaching where she stood.

"I sure did," she said with a giddy grin while bringing her right arm which had been behind her back in front of her and holding up the goatskin containing the Hind's blood.

"Fantastic!" Dahak declared with a pleased smile as he grasped the goatskin with a hand while pulling Discord to him and planting a kiss atop the head of the petite goddess.

Discord glanced at the attractive brown-haired man who was approaching where they stood. "Well, who do we have here…a face from the past? I thought Ares killed you years ago?"

"Ah Discord, so nice to know that you remembered me after all these years," Minos said with a wicked grin when he stood before the couple. The high priest took one of the goddess' hands and kissed the back. "And you are right, Ares did kill me but my unique skills were needed by the Dark One so I was resurrected to once again serve him."

"You know Minos, you were one of the few mortals I actually liked and I'm glad you are among the living again," Discord confessed. "We have a lot in common. Ares has treated us both pretty rotten."

"And now Ares will pay the price for such mistreatment," Dahak declared. "Here Minos, you know what to do with this." He handed the high priest the goatskin containing the Hind's blood.

"And what exactly is Minos going to do with the blood?" Discord watched the high priest take the blood over to a long table and pour some into a glass container.

"Minos is going to put the blood into a more suitable form so you can poison the other gods at the celebration of their fifth millennium reign."

"Ahh, in just four weeks, the reign of the Olympian gods will be history and our reign as King and Queen will begin. I can hardly wait." Discord had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Dahak pulled Discord to him as his crystal blue eyes bore into hers with a lust-filled gaze. "Minos is more than capable of handling this task without our presence so I say we take care of a more urgent matter." His voice was low and deep.

"We could take care of that urgent matter right here and let Minos witness how the gods do it," Discord said in a playful tone as she stared up into his crystal blue eyes. She then looked pass Dahak to the high priest standing at a table on the other side of the room, already engrossed in his task concerning the altering of the Hind's blood. "Why just look at him, I bet all he has done since being resurrected is work and hasn't allowed himself to enjoy the simple pleasures of life that I know he had to miss all those years rotting in the earth."

Dahak took hold of Discord's chin so she was now gazing up at him again. "For your information my dear, Minos has taken time off from his busy duties to make himself quite familiar with my female followers." He pressed Discord closer to his body and allowed her to feel the desire growing within him.

"But I know what Minos desires most is to join us. Besides, I have always been curious about him as a lover and I know he is curious about me as well. So, you wouldn't mind a threesome would you?" There was a devilish gleam in her eyes as she gazed up into the handsome face of the evil god before her.

"Three's a crowd for what I have planned." Dahak grabbed Discord by both wrists, brought her hands up to his lips and kissed their backs. The goddess momentarily closed her eyes at the tingly sensation she felt when his lips touched her skin. "You are all mine and I refuse to share you with anyone." Discord found his possessiveness rather arousing. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," she gasped while staring into his eyes with a lust-filled gaze.

A moment later, both gods vanished in a flame of fire.

**CHAPTER 23**

The rays of the morning sun glistened off the golden silk sheets as Xena stretched luxuriously in the large bed before wrapping a sheet tightly around her as she rolled over in the bed and snuggled against a large plush pillow. The sun had risen a few hours ago but she had the rare opportunity of sleeping in for a change.

It was very late when Xena and Cyrus had finished going through the five chests full of scrolls. Xena was going to turn in for the night when a servant entered the study and informed them that three more chests had been found identical to the earlier five. Cyrus insisted she go to bed. Since he was immortal, and didn't need as much sleep, he would stay up and rummage through the newly discovered chests. Cyrus insisted Xena get all the rest she needed after her long journey to Persia, even if it meant rising well after daybreak which he remembered was rare for her. So she decided to follow his wishes.

The plush mattress felt like sleeping on a cloud. It sure beat a bedroll on the hard ground. The luxuriousness reminded her of another bed and she wished she could stop thinking about its owner --- Ares. Xena hated the fact that thoughts about the war god were bombarding her mind and the worst yet, she was having dreams about him! And these dreams were so vivid, erotic, and with every detail burned into her brain. Could she be falling for him again?

Xena quickly dismissed that notion as she covered her head with a golden sheet. She reminded herself of all the horrible things Ares had done and the heart-wrenching sacrifice she had to make because of her involvement with him. No, there was nothing between her and Ares except for this alliance to kill Dahak and once that was achieved, they would go their separate ways. She told herself that what she was feeling was nothing more than a sexual attraction. It was something she couldn't deny that had always been there. Xena didn't regret giving into that attraction recently but realized the danger that could arise if she continued to act on hidden carnal desires and vowed not to do so again. _"But how do I expect to do that when I keep dreaming about him?"_ The reason of her brain asked. She told herself there was nothing wrong with dreaming about their recent intimate encounters. Ares maybe the God of War but he had always been skilled in the art of lovemaking. Xena couldn't deny the passion she found with him; it was like no other and truly unforgettable. Part of her yearned to be in his arms again but she knew that would be a step in the wrong direction, back to her warlord life and she was determined to never go that way again. These conflicting thoughts regarding Ares, re-enforced Xena's earlier resolve to keep their alliance strictly business from here on out. She knew Ares would try to entice her to continue the recent intimacy but she was determined to make sure those actions were not repeated.

"Sleeping in is just not me," Xena murmured as she removed the sheet covering her head. She was about to get up when she heard someone turn the knob of her bedchamber door. Xena assumed it was someone from Cyrus' ever-efficient staff, coming to bring her fresh fruit and other goodies for breakfast. Her eyes were still closed and she decided to remain in the bed until the servant completed their duties.

"See, I toldja it wouldn't be locked," a soft young voice whispered.

"We shouldn't be in here Lycus, let's just go," another soft young voice whispered.

"We will in a sec Lysia, I just wanna see her for myself," Lycus whispered.

On hearing the names of the two people who had just entered her room, Xena had to smile. She would finally get the chance to meet her son and daughter who she had not seen since they were sent to India, shortly after their birth, six years ago. Xena didn't know why they had entered her room but she was glad they did. She pretended to be asleep just to see what had brought them there. Both children assumed she was asleep and continued to whisper.

"Why are we here again?" Lysia asked.

"I toldja, I heard Jasper and Selene talkin' and they said there is a woman in this room who is a warrior princess." Lycus walked around the bed, his gaze fixed on Xena's sleeping form. "They said her name is Xena."

"She doesn't look like a warrior to me." Lysia glanced over at Xena's sleeping form.

"That's 'cause she's sleepin'." Lycus spotted Xena's leather and weapons setting atop a table in a corner on the other side of the room. "I bet she looks a whole lot different when she has this stuff on." He walked over to the table and held up Xena's leather bodice. "Yeah, she probably looks real tough in this." His eyes beamed with excitement as they took in the leather. "And check this out." He handed Xena's breastplate to Lysia who now stood beside him at the table. The girl positioned the breastplate where she thought it should go. It practically covered her small torso.

Since their attention was elsewhere, Xena opened her eyes and from the bed, watched the children as they inspected her clothes. She almost let out a laugh when Lysia put the breastplate up to her torso, which disappeared from sight beneath the decorative metal. The young girl was now checking out her armbands as the young boy inspected her gauntlets. Xena thought they looked so cute as they satisfied their curiosity about her clothes. Being this close to them really brought out how much they look like their parents. Lycus had her eyes, but everything else about him was clearly Ares. He had the same curly black hair, the same nose, the same mouth, the bone structure of his face, even when he wrinkled up his brow. Xena always wondered what Ares looked like as a boy, now she knew. Lysia's deep brown eyes and long curly black hair were inherited from her father but the rest of her physical appearance; she inherited from her mother. She had Xena's nose; mouth, chin and even raised an eyebrow when something intrigued her.

Xena was enjoying watching the children unbeknownst to them and decided to do so a while longer before letting them know she was indeed awake.

"What's this round thing?" Lysia held up Xena's chakram with a perplexed look on her face. She handed the object to her brother.

"I heard about these in India." Lycus held the metal object up and let his crystal blue eyes wander over it. "It's a chakram." There was a look of excitement in the young boy's eyes.

"What's it do?"

"It's a weapon. Ya throw it and it bounces off stuff and cuts people." Lycus made a motion as if to throw the round object. "It's suppose to come back to the person who throws it. I would sure like to see this in action."

Lysia's attention turned to Xena's whip, which the young girl now inspected. Lycus put down the chakram when he spotted Xena's sword in a scabbard lying on the table. The young boy was pulling the sword out of the scabbard when Xena decided to let them know she was indeed awake.

"Be careful with that sword. It's the real thing and not a toy."

Startled, both children turned towards the bed to stare at Xena who sat propped against the pillows.

"See Lycus, I toldja we shouldn't be in here. Now we woke her up."

"It's okay, I was about to get up anyway," Xena said.

Both children approached the large bed.

"I'm Lycus."

"And I'm Lysia."

"Your name is Xena, right?" Lycus asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Lycus says you're a warrior princess, is that true?" Lysia asked with a touch of skepticism.

"Many years ago a friend gave me the title and I have been known by it ever since."

Lycus sat on the side of the bed facing Xena. His crystal blue eyes were filled with excitement. "I've bet you've killed lots of warriors...and you've fought in lots of battles...have ya fought any monsters like a dragon or a griffin or a..."

"Whoa, slow down a minute," Xena said with a chuckle.

"That's all Lycus cares about...warriors and war...yuck." Lysia still held Xena's whip and wrapped it around one of her small arms. She stood by her brother's side as he sat on Xena's bed.

"It's better than stayin' in a stuffy lab." Lycus playfully yanked the end of Xena's whip wrapped around his sister's arm. "Xena, can ya show me how the chakram works? I wanna see it bounce off stuff and ya catch it."

"I guess I could throw it around for you later," Xena replied with a smile as she stared into the boy's crystal blue eyes.

"Cool!" Lycus declared with a huge smile of his own.

"Here you two are, I've been looking all over for you," a female voice said from the doorway of Xena's bedchamber.

"Vashti! You're back!" Both children immediately went to the young woman.

Vashti squatted down and embraced both children in a big hug.

"When didja get back?" Lysia asked.

"I arrived an hour ago. I filled Uncle Cyrus in on my trip then came to see you guys. You two weren't in your rooms so I went looking for you. I heard your voices and came in here. Did you two wake up Xena?" There was a suspicious look in the young woman's brown almond shaped eyes.

Both children slightly bowed their heads. "Well, we uh..."

"I was about to get up when these two entered my room," Xena interjected. "The children heard about a guest staying in here and wanted to introduce themselves."

"Vashti, didja know Xena is a warrior princess and uses a chakram?" Lycus asked.

"I know all about Xena," Vashti replied with a smile, looking at Xena then Lycus. "She's the one who brought me to live with Uncle Cyrus when I was a few years older than you guys." Vashti playfully ran a hand through Lycus' curly hair. "You'll both be happy to know I brought you each something back from my trip."

"Ooh presents! What didja get us?" Lysia asked with excitement.

"You will both have to go to your rooms and see for yourselves," Vashti replied.

"Let's go!" Lycus declared. Both children ran out of Xena's bedchamber and headed for their own bedrooms.

"I was so excited when Uncle Cyrus told me you were here." Vashti rose to her full height and approached Xena who now stood by the bed. "It really is good to see you again, Xena." The young woman embraced Xena is a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too." Xena returned the hug. When they broke the hug, she stepped away from Vashti but held the young woman's hands in hers. "Let's have a look at you."

The last time Xena had seen Vashti, she was just entering her teens. Now she was a grown woman. Vashti still had smooth golden brown skin, silky black hair that fell to her waist and brown almond shape eyes. But she was now almost as tall as Xena and had the shapely curves of a woman, which were attractively visible in the peach frock she wore.

"I always thought you were a pretty girl and you have grown into an even more beautiful young woman. You must have left many men with broken hearts in India."

"I've had a few relationships here and there. But I am happy with my life the way it is now, taking care of Lycus and Lysia."

The two women sat on the side of Xena's bed facing each other.

"I want to thank you for being there for Lycus and Lysia," Xena said. "You've done a wonderful job with them."

"Taking care of the twins has been one of the most rewarding experiences of my life. I couldn't love them more if they were my own children. They are really a couple of great kids and you should be proud." Vashti took one of Xena's hands and held it in hers as she stared into her eyes. "It really is a blessing you are here…now all three of you will get to spend some time together."

"And I plan on making the most of that time," Xena said with a smile.

"I should let you get dressed." Vashti rose from the bedside. "Maybe later, we can get together and I can tell you some stories about Lycus and Lysia."

"I would really like that. Cyrus has told me a few stories but I would never tire of hearing more."

Vashti embraced Xena in a tight hug one last time before she left the bedchamber.

After Vashti's departure, Xena got dressed and decided to see if Cyrus needed some help with the newly discovered chests. She found him in the study, seated at a large table ciphering through the contents of a chest.

"Did you sleep well?" Cyrus asked when she entered the study.

"I sure did," Xena sighed with a huge smile as she helped herself to some melon slices on a tray setting atop a nearby table. "I even had some visitors stop by my room."

"Oh really?" Cyrus had a look of curiosity in his hazel eyes.

"Lycus and Lysia heard the servants talking about your recent houseguest...a warrior woman and had to satisfy their curiosity." The joy over this chance meeting was evident in Xena's voice and visible on her face as she took a couple bites out of a melon slice she had on a small plate.

"Did you get a chance to talk to them?"

"We really didn't get that far past introductions," Xena replied after swallowing the melon. "Lycus did express interest in my life as a warrior and wants me to show him how my chakram works. I sure hope you are right and this interest of his in warriors and warfare is only a phase."

"I would bet this estate that's all it is. Two months ago, he was interested in architecture. In a couple months, it will be something else."

"Well, you do know him better than me so I will just have to trust your instincts," she said "I also got to talk with Vashti for a while when she came looking for the children."

"I'm glad you got to see her. I, too, had an introduction this morning." There was a sly smile on the face of the former Watcher. "I met your traveling companion...Joxer and he really seems like a very nice young man. It's good that he travels with you and you're not out there righting the wrongs of the world by yourself."

"Through the sorrow and grief of the last few months, Joxer has proven beyond measure to be a rock who I am proud to call a friend. Where is he by the way? I would sure like to know how his trip into Persepolis went. But I can check on him later. Helping you with the scrolls comes first." Xena downed the last of the melon slices and was about to join Cyrus at the table.

"What's on the table is the last of what was found in the cellar. There were no scrolls of value to us among the contents of this chest, so I'm almost done here. You might as well check up on Joxer and find out about his trip into Persepolis. He said he would be in the stables with Braxton."

Xena left the study and headed for the stables.

* * *

"Okay, let's take it from the beginning," Joxer said to the many boys and girls before him. "And a one, and a two, and a three..."

_Joxer the Mighty,  
He's very tidy  
Everyone admires him  
He's so handsome; it's a sin_

Joxer ran over to an old mirror hanging on a post protruding from a wooden beam and tried to give one of his most debonair poses as the children continued to sing...

_If you're in jeopardy  
Don't call the cavalry  
There's a better remedy  
Although he doesn't work for free_

Joxer now held his staff and swung it as if combating an imaginary opponent as the children continued to sing...

_He's every man's trustee  
He's every woman's fantasy  
Plus he's good company  
Joxer, he's Joxer the Mighty!_

Joxer now stood on several blocks of hay, which tumbled over from his weight depositing him in the straw covering the stable floor.

"I see you are having a productive morning." Xena had entered the stables a few minutes ago and stood by Braxton who also had been watching the short musical number.

"Oh, hi Xena." Joxer had returned to his feet and was brushing straw from his clothes. Many boys and girls now surrounded him.

"So, how did we do Joxer?" One little boy asked.

"After only a couple hours of practice, you guys sounded great." Joxer now gazed at his traveling companion who was approaching him. "Hey kids, I want you to say hello to my friend Xena."

"Hello Xena," the children said in unison.

"Hi kids," Xena said with smile as she now stood by Joxer.

"Are ya Joxer's sidekick?" Another little boy asked.

Xena raised an eyebrow and looked at Joxer.

"What Xena and I have is an equal partnership," Joxer quickly stated before Xena could respond. "Uh, you kids should be running along to school now."

The many children headed for the door of the stables except for one little girl who still stood before Joxer.

"What about the story of how ya saved the beautiful maiden Gabrielle from the evil warlord Draco. Ya promised to tell us the story," the little girl whined.

Joxer let out a soft chuckle as he glanced at the smirk on Xena's face before setting his gaze on the small child standing before him. "I'll tell you guys the story later. Right now you better get to school." He gave the girl a gentle shove in the direction of the stable door.

"I think you may be in some trouble Joxer," Braxton stated with a chuckle as he led a horse by the reins out of the stables.

"So, you've been entertaining the children with stories of your adventures?" Xena had an amused look on her face.

"Okay, so I may have told the children a few stories where I was the hero all the time and you sorta tagged along but no harm was really done," Joxer said in a bashful way. "Besides, the children really enjoyed them and I don't think they believed everything I said anyway."

"If the children found your stories entertaining, that's all that really matters. So, how did your trip into Persepolis go?"

"It was great! Braxton gave me a quick tour of the city before we went to a tavern that sells honey mead. First time I ever had that but it was good. Then we went to a gambling hall that had the prettiest dancing girls. Oh, and I did play a few games but my winnings were small compared to Braxton's. If he ever turned pro, he could make a great living."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time in the city."

"Oh, and I met your friend Cyrus during breakfast and he is a very nice guy," Joxer said. "I also met his two wards, a little boy and girl. They are orphans too but they live with Cyrus in India."

"You mean Lycus and Lysia. I met them this morning too," she said. "When we go back to Greece, they will be coming with us."

"Uh, Xena, what we have to do to defeat Dahak will be dangerous. Should the children really be coming with us?"

"There will be danger involved but the children will be protected from any harm," Xena assured. "The children have certain...gifts which may prove to be useful in our fight against Dahak."

"Oh," was all Joxer could say. He wondered what special gifts two small children could have that could help in their fight against the One Great Evil.

"We will be leaving for Greece at sunrise tomorrow so I need you to get our gear together" she said. "Braxton can help you with replenishing our supplies and getting what Cyrus and the children will need for the trip."

"I'll get started right now then."

Xena left Joxer to his duties and started walking back towards the palace.

On her return to the palace, Xena traveled a different path, which brought her along several small buildings used to store supplies for the large estate. Her attention was drawn to one of the buildings when she saw three young boys sneak into it. Xena knew all the children should be at the schoolhouse and decided to investigate and see what had brought them to the building. From one of the windows, Xena watched the children undetected.

The three boys approached two other children, a boy and a girl who had arrived at the building ahead of them. It was Lycus and Lysia! Xena wondered what they were doing here and was planted firmly where she stood to find out just that.

One of the boys had a tear stained face and held his left arm protectively, like the limb had been injured.

"C'mon Lysia, ya havta do it," Lycus pleaded.

"But Uncle Cyrus told us not to use our powers in front of other people," Lysia reminded him.

"Uncle Cyrus doesn't havta know," Lycus said.

"Then why can't you do it?" she asked.

"I tried but nothin' happened. I guess I don't have that power," he replied. "But ya probably do. You're always hangin' out at hospices with Uncle Cyrus."

"I never used my powers on those people" she said.

"But ya did when Vashti cut her leg. It disappeared like it was never there." Lycus saw the scared look on his sister's face. "If ya don't help Ishmael, he is gonna be in big trouble with Selene. She told him not to climb that large maple tree. If she finds out he climbed the tree on a dare then fell and broke his arm, who knows what she will do to him or me and the other boys for darin' him to do it."

Lysia didn't want Lycus, Ishmael and the other boys to be punished. "Okay, I'll do it," she said begrudgingly.

"You're the best sister in the world," Lycus said with a big smile.

Lysia approached Ishmael who still held his left arm protectively. She took hold of his left arm and tried to gently stretch it out in front of him but the young boy winced in pain anyway. Lysia gently placed both her small hands on the boy's outstretched arm.

"Hey, my arm is warmin' up," Ishmael said with true surprise after a few minutes of contact.

"That means it must be workin'. Keep it up Lysia," Lycus said anxiously.

Lysia touched Ishmael's arm a few moments more. "I think it's done," she said with uncertainty. The little girl had only done this once before and really didn't know what to expect. "How does your arm feel now?"

Ishmael cautiously moved his arm around and finally bent it. His eyes widened in surprise as his whole face lit up. "It feels great! Like it was never broken at all!"

"I knew ya could do it Lysia!" Lycus gave his sister an affectionate tap on her right shoulder.

"Hey, how'd she do that?" one of the two other boys asked as he eyed Lysia curiously.

"Never mind how she did it," Lycus firmly stated. "Ya three gotta promise not to tell anyone what ya saw Lysia do."

"We promise," all three boys said in unison.

"Aren't you kids late for school?" Xena decided to make her presence known and stood in the doorway of the small building. Her sudden presence startled all five children.

"Oh, hi Xena," Lycus said nervously. "What are ya doin' here?"

"What I'm doing here is not important. You guys are late for school and better get going." Xena stepped aside as the five children walked passed her and headed for the schoolhouse. "Lycus and Lysia, stay, I want to talk with you two."

Lycus and Lysia had nervous looks on their faces as they watched their friends head for the schoolhouse.

Xena squatted down so she was closer to eye level with the children when she spoke to them. "I saw what you did in there Lysia."

"Please don't tell Uncle Cyrus, he'll be so mad," the girl quickly pleaded.

"Lysia was only tryin' to protect me and the other boys," Lycus quickly interjected. "Ishmael wouldn't have been hurt if we hadn't dared him to climb that tree."

"Your Uncle Cyrus told me about your powers and I must say, they are pretty amazing when you see them in action," Xena said. "I won't tell your Uncle Cyrus this time. But from now on, you must obey his wish and not display your special gifts in front of others."

"But why do our powers havta be a secret when we can help alotta people?" Lysia asked.

"Uncle Cyrus has his ways of helpin' people. This could be ours," Lycus said.

"I think it's great you two want to help people but if you were to openly display your powers, certain people...bad people…would come up with ways to use you both to possibly hurt others. These people would try to take you from your Uncle Cyrus and Vashti."

"We don't want that," Lysia said with wide brown eyes.

"Of course you don't, that's why there will be no more power displays in front of others," Xena firmly stated as she ran a hand through the young girl's long black curly locks. "And no more dangerous dares," she said in a firm tone as she held Lycus' chin with a hand and stared into the boy's crystal blue eyes which mirrored her own. "Now, you two better run along to the schoolhouse." Xena rose to her full height and now towered over the children.

As Lycus looked up at Xena, he let his eyes take in the leather and armor. He certainly had been right when he said she would look tough when she wore her warrior clothes. "Don't forget, ya promised to show me how your chakram works."

"I haven't forgotten. Now off to school the both of you."

Xena watched both children head for the schoolhouse a few minutes more before she resumed her walk towards the palace. As she approached the large stone archway leading into the palace, her mind was still absorbing what she had witnessed. Cyrus had told her the children could move objects and form fireballs but he mentioned nothing about the ability to heal. He also had told her he wasn't sure of the extent of their abilities and they could be as powerful as full gods. Maybe that's why Dahak was trying to reach Lycus through his dreams. He knew of the potential power the twins possessed and probably wanted to corrupt both starting with Lycus. Xena had taken sacrificial steps to make sure their father couldn't use them in his quest for world power and she was determined to squelch whatever dark plans their grandfather had for them as well.

**CHAPTER 24 **

Moonlight glistened off the blackness of the Mediterranean Sea casting eerie shadows as six large ships moved silently through the deep, murky waters. On the lead ship, a young man stood on the bow and inspected the sea ahead of them with a telescope.

"General Pelias, the isle of Kos should be in sight within the hour," the young man said when he lowered the telescope and addressed the older man dressed in full battle gear.

"Very well sailor, I will be in my cabin until land is in sight." General Pelias retreated to his cabin below deck.

Once in his cabin, General Pelias removed his helmet and sat on the side of the cot. The general loved a good battle just like the next warrior but he hated ones where he had to get to his destination by sea. He preferred traveling over land and the movement of the ship was not sitting too well with his stomach. General Pelias was about to lay back on the cot when shards of blue light appeared then dispersed, leaving in their place the God of War standing at the foot of the cot.

"Lord Ares, I wasn't expecting you." General Pelias quickly grabbed his helmet and shoved it on his head.

"At ease General. I just came to remind you that all the inhabitants of Kos and the two smaller neighboring islands must be killed, including the women and the children."

"I normally have a policy of leaving the innocent unharmed but if you want them all dead, I will obey your orders." Apprehension was clear in General Pelias' voice and on his face.

"Who you will be killing are not innocent, General. All three islands are infested with a great evil." Ares stared hard into the general's eyes. "These people are controlled by Dahak."

The general's eyes widened with understanding when he heard his lord's last statement. "I will personally make sure that by daybreak, not a single inhabitant of those islands is left alive."

"Good," Ares said with a smile. In a dazzle of light, he vanished from sight.

* * *

Ever since the Disciples of Natas ceased recruiting new members, life on the isle of Kos returned somewhat to the normalcy it had been before the arrival of the mysterious cult. In the town of Mantis, most was quiet except for those who loved the nightlife. The music of minstrels could be heard along with hearty laughter coming from the town's only tavern. A man and a woman stumbled through the tavern doors out into the quiet of the town's main street. Both were still laughing as they stumbled their way down the street, their arms around each other, after consuming too much mead.

"You surprised me Cassander," the woman said when both finally ceased their laughter "I didn't know you could be so funny."

"There's alotta 'bout me ya dunno Leda," he slurred in a drunken stupor as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well, I would like it if you would show me. We can go to my room over at the Olive Grove Inn," Leda whispered seductively in an ear.

"We don't need no room, I could show ya right here." Cassender pulled Leda into a dark alleyway. He pushed her up against a stone wall, and claimed her mouth in a sloppy kiss, as his meaty hands groped her body. Cassander reeked of mead but Leda didn't care because she was just as drunk as he was.

"Ooh, you really are getting me hot, Cassander," Leda breathed in between sloppy kisses as his meaty hands had yanked up the skirt of her dress and explored her thighs. "The earth is even starting to move," she said with a silly giggle.

"Hey, thas not us." Cassander really felt the earth move and pulled away from her to look around the alleyway. A soft rumble could be heard as the ground continued to shake. "It must be the volcano," he stated as sudden sobriety started to take form. He pulled Leda along with him towards the entrance of the alleyway at the street.

The street had already started to fill with people from the tavern who had heard and felt the rumblings too. All were now gazing up at the volcanic peak visible to view due to the rays of the full moon but it sat in deafening silence. "If it's not the mountain, then what is it?" some asked as the rumbling intensified.

"LOOK!" Leda yelled as she stood facing the opposite direction of the others, pointing a quivering finger.

The light of the full moon made visible the dust churned up by the hooves of many horses galloping over the hills headed towards Mantis. On their backs were armor-clad warriors, some with their swords already drawn.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Leda screamed as she sought shelter in a nearby building.

Some of the others were standing about and followed suit just as the warriors on horseback began galloping down the main street of Mantis.

The ground was now violently trembling as horses galloped down all the streets of Mantis, their warrior riders hurling lit torches onto the roofs of buildings, quickly setting them ablaze.

Those that had been asleep in their beds were awakened by the screams of their neighbors and quickly evacuated their homes as they were engulfed in bright orange flames.

The swords of warriors on foot met those that sought safety in the streets. The large, armor-clad men chased after people fleeing for their lives and when they caught them, followed the orders they were given and ran them through with their swords. Mothers screamed for their children to be spared, but they were pried from their arms, and daggers plunged into their small chests. Cassender was one of the firsts to be run through by the sword of a passing soldier as he stood in the street amidst the chaos that had overtaken Mantis. A warrior found Leda hiding in a structure that had been spared by the consuming flames and killed her instantly by plunging a dagger into her heart.

No one was to be spared…not women and not children. These were the orders the warriors were given and they carried them out unwaveringly.

On a hill over-looking Mantis, General Pelias sat atop a large black horse. Using a telescope, he quickly scanned the carnage committed by his warriors. Thick black smoke from burning structures rose into the night sky over Mantis. Bodies of dead villagers laid about the streets as warriors rounded up the few survivors for the dark fate that awaited them. General Pelias lowered his telescope when a young warrior on horseback approached him. "Well, Lieutenant Creon?"

"The men have killed most of the residents of the village including the women and children, as you ordered sir," the lieutenant replied. "A few managed to flee into the forest, but they won't get far with our men tracking them on horseback."

"Good," the general said with a pleased smile. "It appears our mission on this island is a success which will greatly please our lord. Let's hope that Generals Gorgias and Heiron are just as successful on the neighboring islands."

* * *

The sun was ascending into the sky, marking the start of a new day. Ares draped a leg over an armrest as he sat comfortably on his throne inside his temple in Attica. He took another sip of the blood red ambrosia wine from the golden goblet he held in his right hand. His sensuous full lips formed into a smile. The actions of his warriors would certainly set back Dahak's plans to overthrow Olympus.

Ever since Xena had informed him of Dahak using the residents of Kos to house the spirits of recently freed fallen Watchers, Ares knew he had to slow down Dahak's progress until the Holy Saber was found and he could stop the One Great Evil permanently. Since Olympus was clueless to his actions, Dahak could get bold in his attempts to free the rest of the fallen Watchers. The attack on Kos and the surrounding islands would be unexpected and throw Dahak off any timetable he had planned and just might force him to make a desperate move which could expose him to Olympus. Then those fools would see that he had been right all along about Dahak's arrival. Ares already had a plan in the works to defeat Dahak but would welcome the other gods if they decided to join the fight. He would of course dispose of them once Dahak was defeated and he claimed the power within the Holy Saber.

Ares was taking another sip from the goblet when the large door to the temple opened and in walked, General Pelias followed by two warriors. All three made their way to stand before Ares' throne and dropped to their knees. Only the general rose to stand before their lord.

"Ah General Pelias, your presence here must mean your mission was a success?"

"Well...yes and no," General Pelias stammered.

Ares narrowed his gaze as he stared at the general. "What does that mean? You did follow my orders and killed all on Kos and the neighboring islands?"

"Yes my lord, all the inhabitants of the three islands are dead but..." The general abruptly stopped speaking as he lost his train of thought.

Mortals can be such dolts sometimes Ares thought as he removed his leg from the armrest and sat up straight on the throne. He was still waiting for General Pelias to continue with his report of the events on Kos. For the first time he noticed how pale the man was compared to the previous night. Even the two warriors who accompanied him seemed a bit haggard for a mission that should have been easy, killing simple villagers.

"Out with it General. What happened after you killed the villagers?"

"I'm sorry my lord. I don't mean to act so out of it but in all my years as a warrior, I have never seen anything like this." General Pelias then recounted for Ares what happened in Mantis after the villagers were killed...

_It was a few hours after the attack on Mantis had began. General Pelias and Lieutenant Creon wanted to see the carnage up close and entered the smoldering village on horseback. Upon their arrival into Mantis, they were informed that all the residents of the village and the outlying settlements were confirmed dead._

_General Pelias, alone, journeyed further into the village on horseback, and came across some of his men who were tossing the lifeless bodies of villagers into the flames of burning buildings. The general took special note of a warrior who was carrying the lifeless body of a small boy to be cremated in the flames that began burning in the street when large wooden planks were torn off a nearby building when it was set ablaze. When the warrior stood before the flames, he didn't toss the child's remains into the fire but stood there, staring at the boy's lifeless face._

_"Is there a problem soldier?" General Pelias asked the warrior when he approached him on horseback._

_"I have a little boy around this age sir and it makes me realize that this could have been him," the warrior said softly._

_"What's your name soldier?"_

_"Isaeus."_

_"The death of a child is never easy Isaeus," the general said solemnly. "Our actions here tonight may be confusing to you and the other soldiers but trust me when I say what we did will prevent other children from meeting a far worse fate than death."_

_"If you say so sir." Isaeus gently laid the child's lifeless body in the flames._

_From atop his horse, some distance from the fire, General Pelias, along with Isaeus who was on foot, watched as the flames consumed the bodies of the residents of Mantis. They covered their noses and mouths with cloths as the stench of burning flesh began to fill the air. Along with the stench, came a thick black smoke that appeared above the orange flames._

_The thick black smoke moved away from the fire to surround those warriors who had chosen to remain close to the flames causing them to cough uncontrollably. The general figured they had been fools to stand so close to the fire. But his attitude changed when the thick, black smoke dissipated and the men quickly grabbed their throats as if they couldn't breathe. Those effected immediately fell to the ground in convulsions. _

_"What's happening to them?" Isaeus asked._

_"I don't know, but I intend to find out." General Pelias had his horse move him closer to the fire and Isaeus jogged after him._

_When they reached the fire, the warriors were no longer convulsing but lay completely still. Isaeus immediately started checking on the condition of his fallen comrades. He knelt over one and felt for a pulse._

_"Sir, he's dead!" Isaeus said with true surprise. He quickly got up and checked for signs of life in some of the others. "They're all dead! But how can this be?" _

_"I don't know." General Pelias recalled what his lord said to him about Kos being under the control of Dahak. "We better go check on the others."_

_Isaeus was moving away from a fallen warrior, when the man suddenly sat up and grabbed his right arm. Isaeus' face was filled with fear as he gazed into the fiery red eyes of a man he thought a moment ago was dead._

_"Don't leave, stay and join us," the warrior cooed with a wicked grin before erupting into evil laughter._

_Isaeus yanked his arm away and quickly stood. "What is going on?" He slowly backed away from the laughing warrior._

_"C'mon Isaeus, let's get out of here!" General Pelias offered an arm to help the warrior onto the back of his horse._

_At that moment, they heard the sound of horse hooves galloping quickly down the street. Both men immediately turned to see Lieutenant Creon and several warriors. All were on horseback._

_"Thank the gods you're all right general," Creon said with relief when he brought his horse to a stop in front of the general's. "Something strange is happening to all of the soldiers..."_

_"I know lieutenant," Pelias quickly interjected. He looked at the twenty warriors on horseback accompanying Creon. "Are these all the men you have left?"_

_"I'm afraid so sir. All the rest appear to be...dead. I don't understand sir. What happened to our men?"_

_"There's no time for an explanation now," Pelias quickly stated. "We did as ordered. Now let's get out of here."_

_The small band was about to head for the beach when one of the warriors near the rear cried out in fear, "Look sir, behind us!"_

_All turned to see what had the warrior so spooked._

_Slowly moving down the deserted street and headed straight towards them was a thick black smoke similar to what had appeared when the bodies were burning in the fire._

_"We must get to the beach now!" General Pelias kicked his horse's flanks to urge the animal to take off quickly._

_All had seen what happened to their comrades when the black smoke engulfed them and no one wanted to end up the same way. So they all urged their horses to gallop after the general's, through the dense forest, to the beach where the ships were anchored offshore._

_"We must move faster, that creepy black smoke is gaining on us!" one of the warriors near the rear of the group shouted._

_A few moments later, all heard an agonizing scream. Some turned around to see the warrior at the rear and his horse fall to the ground as the eerie black smoke engulfed them._

_Those remaining urged their horses to gallop even faster. As the group quickly moved through the dense forest, more screams of agony could be heard as the black smoke engulfed another warrior and his horse, then another and another._

_When the group reached the beach, there were only ten of them left. They quickly dismounted and headed for the small boats._

_"But sir, what about the horses?" Isaeus asked._

_"It will take too long to get them to the ships, so they'll have to be left behind." Pelias looked over his shoulder and saw that the eerie black smoke had cleared the forest and was steadily making its way across the beach. "We must hope this smoke doesn't follow us out to the ships."_

_General Pelias and the few left in his army pulled the boats out into sea and quickly paddled their way to the large ship anchored offshore. Their horses, which they had left on the beach, were frightened by the steadily approaching black smoke and galloped off in the opposite direction of the strange phenomenon._

_"Look General, the black smoke is stopping at the shoreline and not following us," Lieutenant Creon stated with true relief._

_"Thank the gods for that," Pelias sighed as he removed his helmet and wiped the sweat from his brow._

_When they reached the large ship, they quickly pulled up the anchor and headed out into deep waters. All had never been so grateful to leave a place..._

"If you talk with generals Gorgias and Heiron, they will give you stories identical to mine in regard to the two neighboring islands," General Pelias said once he had recounted to Ares all that happened after the residents of Kos were killed. "When I sailed to Kos, I had over 500 men. When I made the return trip, I only had 50 men left. The rest were killed...taken over by that...that...eerie black smoke. I think this time, my lord, Dahak may be impossible to stop."

"Dahak!" Both warriors who accompanied the general whispered in unison as they quickly glanced at the general then their lord. Shock and fear was clearly etched on their faces.

"My dear General, I won't deny that defeating Dahak will be difficult but it is not impossible and I will do just that," Ares firmly stated. "Return to your camp and wait for further orders."

"Yes my lord." General Pelias bowed before leaving the temple followed by the two warriors.

Now alone, Ares got up and started to pace the floor as the anger within him quickly boiled to the surface. A low rumble could be felt throughout the temple.

**"DAMN!"** he shouted at the top of his voice as he viciously threw the goblet he was holding at one of the battle murals. The goblet broke into many pieces as the blood red wine left a big stain on the mural as it trickled down the wall. A loud clap of thunder could be heard in the sky directly above the temple.

At that moment, a low ranking priest entered the hall, quickly picked up the jagged pieces of the goblet and started wiping at the stained mural with a cloth he held.

"You can do that later! Get out of here!" Ares growled.

Frightened by his lord's tone, the priest immediately retreated.

Ares seated himself back in his throne. He was in deep thought as he firmly gripped the armrest. He should have anticipated what happened to his warriors on Kos. He should have remembered he was dealing with the spirit world and they couldn't be destroyed so easily.

General Pelias and his men were simple mortals who were frightened by what they had witnessed and didn't truly comprehend what had happened on Kos and its neighboring islands. But Ares knew. When the dead villagers' bodies were placed in burning fires throughout Mantis, the fallen Watchers inhabiting their bodies were released and sought the closest new hosts they could find---the warriors. Those men were dead all right but now their bodies were inhabited by the most evil beings to have ever existed.

Ares had miscalculated and Dahak would be the beneficiary. Before, all he had were the bodies of simple villagers to carry out his plans for world domination. But thanks to the sneak attack on Kos and its neighboring islands, Ares had provided him with the bodies of big and strong, well trained warriors.

He would now have to plan a recovery from such a blunder. He had another general trying to uncover the location of the secret base he knew Dahak had to have. But even if he were to discover its location, steps would have to be taken to make sure what happened on Kos didn't happen in an attack on this base. But Ares truly could not think of a way to protect his warriors from being possessed by these fallen Watchers. But there was someone about to journey to Greece who would know how to neutralize his evil brethren---Cyrus.

Cyrus had agreed to accompany Xena to Greece in order to translate the Watcher Chronicles so they could find the Holy Saber and kill Dahak. Ares would now also get out of the former Watcher what he needed to destroy those evil spirits.

Thoughts of Xena's return trip to Greece, reminded Ares that not only would Cyrus be accompanying her but his son and daughter, whose existence he had discovered unbeknownst to either Xena or Cyrus. He already had a plan worked out for when the traveling party entered Olympian territory. Ares would patiently wait until that time, and then he would finally meet his children who had been kept from him since their birth six years ago.

**CHAPTER 25**

A bright orange sun was rising in the pale blue sky over Persepolis signaling the dawn of a new day. At Cyrus' estate on the outskirts of Persia's capital, the staff at the stables was already busy making the final preparations for their lord's trip to Greece.

"Well Joxer, all three horses are saddled up and the necessary gear is packed, so you guys can leave whenever you're ready." Braxton was holding the reins for Argo, Otis and Cyrus' horse Xerxes as he led them out the stables.

"Thanks for all your help Braxton." Joxer took hold of Otis' reins. "If I'm ever in Persepolis again, maybe you could show me your winning technique for craps."

"It would be my pleasure." Braxton was smiling as he gripped Joxer's right forearm in a gesture of friendship.

"Hey Joxer, when will we be leavin'?" Lycus gracefully walked atop a nearby wooden fence.

Ever since last night, at dinner, when his Uncle Cyrus had told Lycus that he and Lysia would be joining him, Xena and Joxer on their trip to Greece, the young boy had been wired with excitement. He had heard so many stories about the myths and legends of Greece. His Uncle Cyrus knew a lot of people and maybe he'd get to meet a hero like Hercules or maybe the gods of Olympus.

"We will be leaving as soon as Xena and your Uncle Cyrus get here." Joxer looked in amazement at how the young boy managed to balance himself atop a fence at least six feet high and only about two inches wide. Lycus walked atop the fence as if he were on the ground.

"Where are we goin' in Greece?" Lysia sat on a wooden bench and braided the hair of the doll in her lap.

"You two will be going to Amphipolis to stay with Xena's mother while we take care of some serious stuff."

"Why can't we go with you guys?" Lycus asked.

"Because Amphipolis is the safest place for you to be and you'll have a good time there." Xena approached the foursome standing outside the stables with the horses. Cyrus was close behind her, talking with Vashti who was by his side.

"Oh good, everybody's here, so we can go now." Lycus jumped from the fence top and landed noiselessly on the ground. "Xena, can I ride with ya?"

"Of course you can," she replied while a smile.

The three adults mounted their horses. Braxton lifted the children up onto their mounts, Lycus with Xena and Lysia with Cyrus.

"Maybe you should leave the doll here Lysia." Vashti gazed up at the young girl sitting in front of Cyrus on his large stallion Xerxes. "She may get lost during the long trip."

"I won't lose her." Lysia held Vashti's surprise present tightly in her arms. "Will ya take care of Mei-Jin for me?"

"I promise, Mei-Jin will receive good care while you're gone." Vashti affectionately patted the young girl's left leg as it dangled down the horse's side.

"Who's Mei-Jin?" Joxer asked.

"Mei-Jin is that yappin' little fur ball Lysia says is a dog," Lycus sneered. "It's got big brown eyes, a dark face that looks pushed in and a puffy tail."

"A year ago, I had business in Chin with a merchant whose dog had a litter of puppies. I knew Lysia would think they were cute so I brought one of the puppies back with me," Cyrus said.

Xena recalled seeing such dogs when she was in Chin. Nobility could only own the dogs and they were so small, people carried them in the wide sleeves of their robes.

"Lycus is just mad that Mei-Jin got to come with us to Persia and he hadta leave Jai in India," Lysia said.

"And who's Jai?" Joxer asked.

"Jai is my tiger," Lycus proudly replied. "A real pet."

"Mei-Jin is a real pet too," Lysia insisted.

"Mei-Jin is an okay pet...if you're a girl," Lycus said. "But Jai is a boy's pet."

"I can see you two are definitely going to make this trip interesting," Xena said with an amused grin on her face.

"Good-bye Joxer. It was nice meeting you." Vashti was smiling as she shyly looked up at him. She thought he looked rather handsome as he sat atop his large horse.

"It was nice meeting you too Vashti," he shyly replied, smiling back.

Joxer had finally met Vashti last evening when the traveling group had dinner together. Joxer knew the young girl Xena described on their trip to Persia would be all grown up now but he hadn't expected her to be such a beauty. Gazing on that creamy brown skin, those deep brown almond shaped eyes, her waist length black hair that shined like silk and that curvaceous figure made a lump form in Joxer's throat whenever he just said a few words to her. He was surprised when he discovered she shared his talent for playing the lute, which she displayed for them all after dinner the previous evening. That common interest had made it somewhat easier for Joxer to talk with her last night. Maybe when this Dahak stuff was over, he could return to Persia and discover what other interests he and Vashti possibly shared.

When everyone had said their good-byes, the three horses made their way to the gate of Cyrus' estate. Argo lead the way with Xena and Lycus on her back, followed by Cyrus and Lysia atop Xerxes and Joxer atop Otis took up the rear.

"Tell me a story Xena," Lycus said after they had made their way through Persepolis and had reached the main road which lead out of Persia. He had been inspecting his brand-new slingshot, the surprise gift from Vashti, and now tucked it safely in a pant pocket.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me a story about one of your adventures."

"All right," Xena said hesitantly. She really wished Gabrielle was there. Xena hated talking about herself and the bard was a much better storyteller than she was. "I'll tell you about the time Hercules and I freed Prometheus."

"Wow! Ya know Hercules? Do ya think I can meet him when we get to Greece?"

"We'll see," she softly replied as she watched the young boy settle himself against her and prepared to hear the tale.

Xena had made the decision to confide in her mother about the twins since they would be staying with her in Amphipolis but she was very apprehensive about anyone else seeing them. Xena knew she was being paranoid, but she feared if Hercules met the twins, he might see a resemblance and put the whole story together. Then she would be bombarded with countless questions, which would demand answers. Xena knew Tartarus would freeze over before Hercules ever told Ares about the twins, but just the same, she didn't want anyone else to know about them.

"As the large bird soared through the sky, I was dangling by a rope. The bird flew toward a rocky mountain peak that would have surely killed me if I collided with it so that's when I..." Xena stopped mid-sentence when she suddenly noticed how limp Lycus felt as he leaned against her. She finally looked down at him to see that his eyes were closed as his chest rhythmically rose and fell.

"How do you like that? He asks me to tell him a story then he falls asleep before it's even over," Xena jokingly remarked to herself. "And I thought I was doing a pretty good job of story telling too."

"Lysia has fallen asleep too." Cyrus had heard her comments and he brought Xerxes up to trot next to Argo. One of his arms was wrapped around the little girl whose head rested against his chest as she peacefully slept.

"They were very excited when you told them they were coming to Greece with us," Joxer added. "They were so wired, they probably didn't get much sleep last night."

"You're probably right Joxer," Cyrus said. "And they did have to get up very early, so a nap will do them both good.

Xena had a smile on her face as she wrapped an arm securely around her son's waist as he snuggled closer to her and got more comfortable as he slept.

* * *

It was a few hours before sunset when the traveling party made camp for the night in the forest. Both children had awakened hours ago and eagerly helped the adults set up their temporary camp. Having spent their whole lives in a palace surrounded by servants, both children were surprisingly enthusiastic about a week of sleeping under the stars and even bathing in streams. Their young minds saw it as an adventure.

Lysia helped Xena tend to the horses; Lycus went with Cyrus to gather firewood, while Joxer replenished their water-skins at a large lake near their camp.

As Joxer filled the water-skins, he was really glad he came with Xena to Persia. Joxer thought about the fun he had with Braxton in Persepolis and the happy faces of the children in the orphanage as they listened to his stories of heroism. He couldn't leave out Vashti, who brought a smile to his lips, as he thought about her.

But that smile slowly faded from Joxer's lips and was replaced with a frown as he felt a throb in his left temple. "Oh, why now?" he groaned. Joxer set the water-skin he held on the ground and gently massaged his left temple with his left hand and closed his eyes.

Joxer had been suffering from these headaches ever since his return from the isle of Kos. He was beginning to think that maybe Gwenyth hitting him on the head caused some damage. Joxer had to chuckle at the thought, considering all the times he had conked himself on the head from clumsiness. But to ease his mind, when they got to Amphipolis, he would pay a visit to the town physician.

After a brief moment, the pain subsided. Joxer picked up the water-skin again and filled it to capacity. He filled the rest and was on the last one when a searing pain shot through his head. It was so intense that he dropped the water-skin. Joxer was about to fall over and had to steady himself by placing his hands on the ground.

"Stop fighting me Joxer!" He heard a voice yell in his head. Joxer suddenly felt very weak, like he was going to pass out.

"Hey Joxer, are you done filling those water-skins yet? You got some thirsty people back here." Xena yelled from their campsite.

Joxer shook his head as the dizziness and searing pain faded. "The water's coming in a sec, Xena." He picked up the water-skin he dropped, filled it, collected the other filled ones, and walked towards their campsite.

"You can't hold out forever Joxer!" He heard the same voice yell in his head. Joxer shook his head again to clear his mind as he made his way back to the camp.

When Joxer returned to the campsite, Cyrus and Lysia were seated around the roaring fire, helping themselves to the last of the food the kitchen staff had prepared for them that morning, while Lycus had Xena embroiled in conversation.

"C'mon Xena, ya promised to show me how your chakram works."

"Can I quench my thirst first?" she chuckled while catching the water-skin Joxer tossed to her. Xena uncapped the water-skin, and took a swig of the cool liquid.

Joxer deposited the other water-skins before joining Cyrus and Lysia around the fire and helping himself to some of the food.

"Okay, here it goes." Xena unhooked the chakram from her waist and tossed it in the air.

Lycus' crystal blue eyes sparkled with amazement as he watched the chakram whiz through the air. The round metal object bounced off a few trees, a fallen log and a large rock on the outskirts of their camp.

During the chakram's flight through the air around the campsite, Cyrus had moved away from the fire and stood by a large rock on the outskirts of the camp. When the round metal object whizzed in his direction, he raised an arm and caught it in mid-flight.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Lycus ran over to where Cyrus stood by the large rock. "I didn't know ya could catch a chakram!"

"Cyrus should be able to catch it, since he's the one who gave it to me," Xena said.

"Can I have a chakram too?" Lycus now held the round metal object with a small hand while running his fingers over the design etched in the metal.

"Maybe, when you're older," Cyrus replied. "Now you and Xena better help yourselves to what is left of the food.

* * *

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on your story Xena," Lycus said after everyone had finished eating. "If ya tell another one, I promise to stay awake 'til the end."

"Well..."

"I could tell you guys a story," Joxer interjected before Xena finished her reply.

"And you could use these." Xena opened the saddlebag that lay next to her and displayed its contents.

"Ooh great! You brought Gabrielle's scrolls," Joxer said. "They will certainly make telling a story a lot easier." He picked some up and unrolled them, trying to decide which one to read to the children.

"Who's Gabrielle?" Lysia asked.

"She was my best friend who traveled with me everywhere," Xena replied. "She was a gifted bard who recorded our adventures together in these scrolls."

"She was in the Prometheus story," Lycus added. "What happened to her?

"She died a few months ago," Xena softly replied.

"Ya must miss her an awful lot." Lysia sat down beside Xena.

"I do," Xena sighed. "But she is still with me, in my heart, and I will always have the memories of the friendship we shared." Her lips formed into a faint smile as she brushed a hand through the young girl's long black curly locks.

"I would sure like to take a look at those scrolls," Cyrus said. "I've tried to follow your life since we last saw each other but those writings would certainly fill in the gaps."

"You can look at them whenever you want," Xena said.

"Okay kids, I think I found a story you guys will really like." Joxer was still inspecting the contents of the scrolls. He grabbed an oblong piece of wood and lit it for a torch. "It's a clear night, so we can go sit down by the lake." Joxer headed for the lake followed by the twins.

"This belongs to you." Cyrus handed Xena back her chakram then sat on the opposite side of the roaring fire. "I am curious to know what happened to the one I gave you?"

"This chakram is identical to that one, " Xena said with true surprise. "What gave it away?"

"I didn't get a good look at the chakram the last time you were in Persia. It is an impeccable likeness but you are dealing with an immortal that can easily detect the metal of the gods. You must have gotten this one from Ares."

"I did. But I still have the one you gave me."

"Where is it?"

"It's a long story but I can summarize it for you," she replied. "When Ares made me his top warlord, some of the others were not too happy that a woman got the coveted position. A big, ugly warlord named Thales challenged me. I won our brutal fight but the chakram you gave me was broken. Ares had Hephaestus repair the chakram by coating it with a divine metal. So the chakram you gave me is still here, but it's under this godly metal." Xena patted the palm of a hand against the round metal object.

"The chakram I gave you may be under there but it has been drastically changed and is not the same anymore. And continuing to hold onto that chakram only maintains the bond between you and Ares."

"Now Cyrus, you know as well as I do that the bond I share with Ares transcends this chakram so chucking it would really change nothing."

"Speaking of that bond, I can see that all is going well between you and the twins."

"They have taken to me pretty quick," Xena said with large smile. "And I am enjoying every moment I can spend with them, something I thought I would never have."

"I know you are, I can see it in your face whenever you look at them," Cyrus said with a smile.

"But no matter how much I'm enjoying this time with them, I can't forget that when this mess with Dahak is over, I will have to say goodbye to them again," Xena said in a somber tone.

"Maybe circumstances will work a way where you won't have to say goodbye."

"I love your eternal optimism Cyrus but I'm a realist. Considering whom we are going to meet in Greece, I know no matter the changes I've made that I can never be a part of the lives of those two precious children. It's something I accepted a long time ago."

* * *

The screech of a bat awoke Xena from sleep. She gazed at the smoldering campfire then the bedrolls positioned around it. Cyrus was sleeping silently, Joxer lay on his back softly snoring, Lysia slept with a faint smile on her face, as one arm clutched the doll Vashti had given her. She must be having a nice dream Xena thought. When she gazed in the direction of Lycus' bedroll, it was empty. Xena didn't want him wandering around an unfamiliar forest and went to find him.

Xena figured he might be down by the lake, so that's where she headed. When she reached the lake, three large rocks were moving some feet above the dark waters. The rocks were moving slowly, then picked up speed as they dropped to water level and skimmed the surface of the lake. As the large rocks approached land, they rose high in the air again, then abruptly dropped with a soft thud at the water's edge.

"You need to work on your landings, that one was kind of rough."

"Oh, hi Xena," Lycus said in a glum tone. The young boy was lounging on a fallen tree with his arms folded behind his head.

"You sound kind of down, did you have a bad dream?" Xena sat on the end of the fallen tree.

"No bad dream" Lycus sighed. "I was thinkin' about my powers. I can do this really cool stuff...and so can Lysia. But we can't show anyone...not even our friends and sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode. And why can't the other kids do this stuff?"

As Xena listened to Lycus, she was hit with the realization that despite all her hopes and wishes that the twins have normal lives that would never be fully possible with the godly blood running through their veins. "The gods sometimes give mortals special gifts. You and your sister could be two such mortals."

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Cyrus says but I think it has somethin' to do with our parents. I wish they were here." Lycus now stood on the fallen tree, pulled out his slingshot and started shooting pebbles into the lake. "Back in India, me and Lysia would watch the other kids with their moms and dads and wish ours were still alive."

"You may not have your mom and dad but you do have your Uncle Cyrus and Vashti who love you dearly."

"Yeah, I know but I still would like to have a mom and dad like the other kids," Lycus sighed.

Xena pretended she had something in an eye as she wiped away a lone tear. "You shouldn't have wandered away from the campsite, Lycus," she quickly said. "When I woke up and saw you weren't in your bedroll, I was worried something could happen to you."

"I'm sorry." Lycus shot the last of the pebbles into the lake. "Xena, what's the God of War like?"

"How do you know about him?" She was somewhat startled by the child's unexpected question.

"He was in the story Joxer told us."

Xena rolled her eyes. Joxer would have to pick a story with Ares in it. She wanted to respond to Lycus' question by saying dark, soulless and manipulative but instead just said, "Ares is very powerful."

"Like all gods, right?"

"Yes," Xena quickly replied. The _last _person she wanted to talk about with Lycus was Ares. "We really should get back to the campsite and into our bedrolls. We have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow and sleeping on the back of a horse is not something you want to make a habit."

Lycus had a frown on his face after her last statement. "But I'm not sleepy."

"You're just having trouble sleeping in that bedroll because you're not use to it. I bet I could sing you a song which would put you to sleep."

"Ya sing too?" the young boy curiously asked.

"I have many skills which would amaze you."

Lycus now sat next to Xena on the fallen tree. As she began to sing, he rested his head against her right arm. Her voice was soft, soothing and hypnotic. And despite his earlier protests of not being sleepy, Lycus found his eyelids growing heavy as Xena continued to sing.

Xena lifted the boy onto her lap and rested his head against her leather-covered breasts as she sang the last verse of the song. When she looked down at Lycus he was in a deep sleep and long black lashes framed his closed eyelids. A soft smile crossed Xena's lips. The song she had sang to Lycus was the very same song she would sing to him and his sister when they were growing in her womb. The song would still the movements of the unborn babies with sleep and it still had the same effect. Xena affectionately ran a hand through the boy's soft, curly black hair before she rose from the fallen tree, cradling her son in her arms.

As she carried him back to the campsite, Xena's emotions overwhelmed her and she couldn't hold back the urge to hold him closer. When she reached the campsite, she gently laid the boy in his bedroll. After she covered his small body, she softly kissed him atop his head. She gazed at his sleeping form one last time before getting into her own bedroll and drifting off to sleep.

**CHAPTER 26**

Aratus softly whistled the melody of the song he had heard at a nearby tavern earlier that night. He thought the woman who sang the song had the voice of an enchantress and the beauty to rival any goddess on Mt. Olympus. Aratus was now considering venturing into town tomorrow night just to hear this beautiful woman sing again.

Aratus held the reins of his horse in one hand as he took a quick swig from the bottle of wine on the bench next to him in the wagon. He looked up at the clear night sky and could see part of the moon through tree branches. Aratus took the wagon off the main road and onto a narrow trail surrounded by trees. The wagon had gone some distance into the dark forest when Aratus pulled back on the reins of the lone horse, bringing it to a stop outside what appeared to be an abandoned barn.

Aratus jumped down from the bench and went to the back of the wagon. He lifted the gray tarp covering the wagon's contents, momentarily gazed at his precious cargo, causing a sinister smile to cross his thin lips, and then he strolled into the old barn.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the man?" Ephiny asked as she and a small band of Amazons crouched behind thick foliage and gazed at the man who just went into the old barn.

"Yes my queen," Aurora firmly replied. "He told me he hadn't seen the girls but when he mounted his horse, an Amazon medallion fell out one of his pockets. When I tried to chase after him, he urged his horse to go faster. I know I would have caught him, but my horse threw a shoe so I had to abandon the chase."

"Do you think he sold them to a slave trader?" Solari asked.

"He better not have," Aurora said with a touch of anger.

"If this man knows where the girls are, he will tell us," Ephiny firmly stated.

Ten days ago, the Amazons began their week long rite of passage for young teens. The young girls would have to use their knowledge as Amazons to survive a week in the forest alone. The ceremony ended three days ago, but two of the girls failed to return to the Amazon village, Cyone, Aurora's daughter, and her best friend Tyra. Aurora had trained with Cyone and Tyra for months and was confident the girls could survive a week alone in the forest. So when Cyone and Tyra failed to return to the Amazon village with the other teenage girls, Aurora knew something must have happened to them. Even Queen Ephiny was disturbed by the disappearance of the two teens since no Amazon had failed to return from a rite of passage in over a decade. While investigating the disappearance of the girls, Aurora ran into Aratus in a village on the outskirts of the forest. It took her two days to track down this man who had lied about seeing the Amazon teens and Aurora was determined to get him to reveal the whereabouts of her daughter and the other girl.

Shrouded by the darkness of the night, Ephiny, Solari, Aurora and a small band of Amazons quietly approached the old barn. Standing outside the worn wooden structure, all could see a yellow glow seeping through a plank. It was decided that the small band would stand watch outside the barn, while Ephiny, Solari and Aurora found a way inside.

A small door was ajar on the barn's upper level from which hung a rope. Using a nearby wagon to stand upon and reach the rope, the three Amazons climbed up the rope and quietly entered the barn through the narrow opening. All three immediately noticed the unbearable stuffiness of the barn's interior. But breathing the stuffy air was a small hardship worth bearing if it would lead them to the missing girls. As the three Amazons stood in the barn's loft, they distinctly heard two male voices engaged in conversation.

"So, he has a friend. I wonder are there any more?" Aurora whispered.

"I think it's just the two of them but if there are more, we got the others outside to back us up," Solari whispered.

Ephiny remained silent as she led the way, and quietly crawled to the edge of the loft to get a view of what was in the barn. "By the goddess Artemis!" she whispered as the site below took her breath away. Solari and Aurora quickly joined her at the loft's edge and now all three gazed down in shock at the barn's first level.

They now had an explanation for the stuffiness of the barn. It was being used as a greenhouse to grow plants the Amazons had never seen before. Each plant had a thick, dark green stem and a large flower with red-orange colored petals shaped like the flames of a fire. Almost the entire first level of the barn was lined with rows of the unusual plants.

The man they had followed to the barn and his cohort each stood by a large plant using shovels to turn the dirt surrounding the plants. Above their heads, suspended by ropes and hanging by their ankles were the pale lifeless bodies of two men. Both had deep jagged cuts running from ear to ear across their throats. Dark red blood poured from the cuts onto the chocolate brown dirt, which the men stirred into the soil, deepening its color.

"What a couple of sick bastards!" Solari whispered.

"They are using human blood to fertilize plants!" Aurora was in shock over what she was witnessing. "I pray to Artemis that Cyone and Tyra didn't suffer the same fate as those two men."

"Unfortunately, that may be a possibility we all might have to accept," Ephiny said in a grim tone. "But we won't know that until we confront those two men down there."

* * *

"That's it, soak up this nourishment like a good plant," Aratus cooed lovingly as he stirred the blood into the dirt around the large plant before him.

"You sound like a fool talking to that plant," the other man snickered as he also stirred blood into the dirt around the large plant before him.

"For your information Pheidon, I happen to know that talking to plants in a soothing tone helps them to grow," Aratus said.

"That may be true for most plants, but these are different." Pheidon noticed the blood now barely trickled from the corpse hanging above the plant. "This guy is down to his last drop, what about yours?"

"Yeah, he's almost empty too." Aratus gazed up at the corpse hanging above the plant.

"I will go get some fresh ones from the storage room." Pheidon removed himself from the row of plants and departed for the storage room.

Aratus started whistling that earlier tune still stuck in his head as he continued to turn the dirt around the plant before him.

"All right, don't move," a voice whispered behind Aratus as he felt what he thought was the point of a sword in his back.

The shovel he held was immediately kicked from his grasp as a person moved to stand in front of him. Aratus stared at the curly blond haired woman standing before him holding the blade of a dagger at the skin of his throat. From the way she was dressed he figured she was an Amazon, just like the two girls he stumbled upon in the forest a couple days ago.

"Does this look familiar?" Ephiny held up an Amazon medallion that belonged to one of the girls. "It should. You dropped it the other day when you took off in a hurry after being asked some questions concerning two missing Amazon teens." Ephiny stared hard into the man's eyes and nicked the skin of his throat with the dagger. "For your sake, they better not have ended up like these two men."

* * *

On his way to the storage room, Pheidon started whistling the same tune as Aratus. "Oh great, now the tune is stuck in my head," he smirked.

When Pheidon reached the storage room, he retrieved a lit torch from the wall before unlocking the door. When the door was opened, he walked in and cast the light of the torch around the dark room. People with dirty clothes and faces sat on the straw covered floor with bound arms and legs. Moans and groans could be heard as people tried to shield their sensitive eyes from the light with bound hands. Pheidon let the light of the torch settle on a man and a woman hovering in one corner.

"You two will do nicely." Pheidon walked over to the pair, grabbed the woman by her bound hands and dragged her towards the door.

"Please...don't kill me," she begged. Due to lack of food, the woman was too weak to put up any kind of struggle.

A bound man tried to come to her aid, but was quickly knocked unconscious when Pheidon hit him on the head with the end of the torch. The others just turned their heads as the woman was dragged away to the fate that awaited them all.

Pheidon had just reached the storage room door with the bound woman when Solari jumped out in front of him. Her sudden appearance startled him so he didn't have time to react when she delivered a blow to his neck, dropping him to his knees, coughing. Solari then delivered a blow to the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. She immediately knelt by the side of the woman lying next to him and used a dagger to cut her arms and legs loose.

"The others...you have to free them too," the woman weakly whispered.

Solari picked up the fallen torch and shined it around the dark storage room.

"Hey Aurora, get in here. There's something you gotta see that will bring a smile to your face." Solari let the light of the torch settle on the two missing Amazon teens.

* * *

"Why are you killing people to feed plants?" Ephiny asked with disgust.

Aratus glared at her with defiance from his bound position sitting in the dirt and refused to give her a response. The other Amazons had entered the barn and cut down the two corpses, prepared to give them a proper burial.

"We found the girls." Aurora was grinning from ear to ear and had her arms wrapped around Cyone and Tyra as she walked between them. "Both are very weak from lack of food but they will survive."

"Did you get anything out of that sicko?" Solari followed behind Aurora and the Amazon teens. She was dragging along Pheidon who had regained consciousness. Behind them were the other captives from the storage room."

"He refuses to talk." Ephiny stared down at Aratus, sitting before her.

"This one won't say anything either." Solari shoved Pheidon in front of her.

"Let me have a moment alone with him. I bet I could get him to talk." Aurora walked over to Pheidon and viciously kneed him in the groin, getting a howl of pain out of the man as he dropped to his knees again. Aurora pulled out a dagger, ready to slice the man's throat.

"That's enough Aurora!" Ephiny yelled. "I understand your anger concerning these men but I will not allow you to kill them in cold blood. We will turn them over to the magistrate in the nearest town."

"But my queen, they should be taken back to our village and face Amazon justice," Solari said. Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Our two Amazons were found alive. But these two dead men and I fear others were not so lucky, so justice for their killings must be handed down by their people and not the Amazons," Ephiny said.

"Yes my queen," Solari and Aurora said in unison.

"Someone's coming," one of their Amazons sisters reported.

All could now hear the hooves of a horse and the wheels of a wagon as they got closer to the old barn.

"Get out of here Cleon! We've been discovered!" Aratus shouted as he rose as quickly as he could with his hands bound behind his back and headed for the barn door.

Before Aratus reached the barn door, he was tackled to the ground by some Amazons and in the process, knocked over a wooden barrel containing oil.

Cleon had heard Aratus' cries and quickly turned the wagon around. All could hear the wagon as it went back down the narrow road at a quick pace.

The commotion with Aratus distracted the Amazons and gave Pheidon the opportunity to grab a pitchfork, partly covered in the dirt, which he used to pierce the leg of a distracted Amazon standing with her back to him. When she cried out in pain, the others turned around.

"You're not taking me to any magistrate!" Pheidon held the pitchfork like a weapon, ready to attack any Amazon who came near him.

"Get the girls and these people out of here," Aurora said. "I can handle him." She slowly approached Pheidon, ready to do battle.

"Do as she says," Ephiny ordered.

Solari and the other Amazons got the girls, the other freed captives and a bound Aratus out of the barn and left Aurora to handle Pheidon.

"You may have found this barn but you won't stop us. You will die along with all the others." Pheidon lunged at Aurora with the pitchfork, which she easily kicked, from his grasp.

Now desperate, Pheidon grabbed a torch hanging on a nearby wall and came at Aurora swinging it. Aurora moved back as she dodged the flames so she didn't see the spilt oil covering the ground behind her. She slipped on the oil, falling backwards and her head hit the ground hard. Aurora was momentarily dizzy, which gave Pheidon the opportunity to yank her sword from her grasp. He now stood over her fallen form and held the sword in both hands high above his head.

"For you Dark One!" he shouted before bringing the sword down upon the fallen Amazon.

Before the sword could pierce Aurora's body, Pheidon let out a gasp as blood poured from his mouth. He looked down to see a sword sticking through his chest. There was a look of surprise in his eyes as he fell to the ground next to Aurora.

Aurora looked up to see Solari standing before her with a sword covered in Pheidon's blood.

"Thanks," Aurora said.

"We better get out of here." Solari offered Aurora a hand to help her to her feet.

When Pheidon grabbed Aurora's sword, he tossed aside the torch, which fell in some of the spilt oil, starting a fire, which would soon consume the entire barn.

Aurora and Solari quickly made their way out of the old barn as the fire fed off the spilt oil and crept towards a wall.

The fire quickly moved up the dry old wood and soon the wall was nothing but a huge block of bright orange flames bringing light to the previously dark forest.

"Thank Artemis you are both all right. When we saw the fire start, we were afraid you would be lost in it," Ephiny said. "The man is dead?"

"He left me no choice, I had to kill him," Solari replied.

Ephiny nodded in understanding.

Aurora went to stand by Cyone and Tyra as all watched the fire consume the old barn. What was left of the old wooden structure fell to the ground in fiery flames spewing ash into the night air. As all stood there staring at the fiery heap, the golden ashes seemed to hover over the burning remnants of the barn.

"Look, at that, I've never seen anything like it," Solari said.

"Neither have I," Ephiny replied.

At that moment, the golden ashes moved away from the fire and quickly approached those gathered.

"Get away from me!" one of the freed female captives screamed as she violently swatted at the golden flames swarming around her. Soon, everyone was swatting at the eerie golden flames, which now swarmed around all like bees.

Ephiny spotted some large round metal objects leaning against an old fence near the barn.

"Amazons, we can use these to ward off that strange ash," Ephiny shouted as she now held one of the objects like a shield and stood near the old fence. Her Amazon sisters followed her lead and each picked up one of the round metal objects and now stood by her side. "All you people, get behind an Amazon and they will use these as shields to protect you."

The people did as Ephiny instructed and gathered behind the Amazons holding the large round metal objects.

The strange golden ash tried to approach those gathered but was warded off by the Amazons using the large round metal objects like shields as the freed captives huddled behind them with fear. But all heads turned when they heard agonizing screams.

Aratus had refused to stand behind an Amazon and was now engulfed in a swarm of the strange golden ash. Since his arms were still bound behind him, he was completely helpless as the swarming ash covered his body. He let out one blood-curdling scream before he collapsed to the ground. The ash covered his body a few moments more then dissipated leaving Aratus' body visible to view. He lay motionless on the ground.

The Amazons lowered the round metal objects as Solari and Aurora approached Aratus' body.

"He's dead!" Aurora said with true surprise as she knelt over his body.

"How can someone be killed by ash?" Solari asked.

"Something really weird is going on here," Aurora said.

At that moment, Aratus' arms moved, shredding the thick bonds around his wrist like twine. He immediately sat up and with lightening quick speed, roughly grabbed Aurora's left arm. As she stared into his face with true shock, she couldn't help but notice the fiery redness of his eyes.

"Let me go!" Aurora yanked her arm from Aratus' grasp and quickly moved away from him.

"We're free!" he gasped with awe. "We're flesh again!" he shouted as he ran his hands over his face, arms and chest. Aratus rose to his feet and started laughing hysterically as he ran off into the dark forest.

Aurora and Solari were prepared to chase after him.

"Let him go," Ephiny ordered. "We must get these people back to their homes."

The Amazons got the people ready for their walk through the dark forest headed towards the nearest village.

Solari noticed that her queen seemed to be engrossed with the design on one of the large round metal objects they had used as shields to protect the people.

"Is something wrong my queen?" Solari asked.

"It's this design," Ephiny replied. "Come see it."

Solari did as her queen commanded. When she finally looked at the design, she let out a gasp of shock. "I thought they were gone for good."

"Well, it appears they are a very determined bunch," Ephiny said as both women stood gazing at the design, remembering the last time they had seen it.

When Ephiny got word of Gabrielle's death, she, Solari and a few Amazons wanted to see the place where their queen had given her life so they went to Dahak's temple. A recent earthquake had reduced most of the temple to rubble but they were able to go inside what was left of the structure. There were rocks and debris scattered about the ruins and among them, broken shields with designs etched in the metal identical to the one before them now.

"This would certainly explain the bizarre killings we found in the barn and that strange ash," Solari said. "If Dahak's followers have regrouped and are killing in his name, we must stop them."

"Oh, we will stop them all right," Ephiny firmly stated. "But first, we must find Xena. This may be just what she needs to gain back the fight she seemed to have lost after Gabrielle's death."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 27**

After almost a week of travel, the three horses and their five riders were on the road, which led into Amphipolis.

"A circus is in town!" Lycus' crystal blue eyes beamed with excitement as he gazed at the colorful top of a tent visible above the trees.

"I think you're right," Xena said from behind him as the pair sat atop Argo, who trotted closer towards Amphipolis.

"Ooh, can we go to the circus?" Lysia turned to gaze up at Cyrus who sat behind her on Xerxes.

"I don't see why not," Cyrus replied. "While you are staying with Xena's mother, I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking you."

"But I wanna go now." Lycus was anxious for some fun after spending hours on the back of a horse.

"We are all going to the tavern, so you two can meet Xena's mom and unpack your things," Cyrus firmly stated. "You can go to the circus later."

Both children had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Ever since I was a kid, I always loved it when a circus was in town and before we leave, I sure would love the chance to check this one out too," Joxer said with child like excitement. "I could take the kids to the circus, while you two take their things to the tavern."

"Well?" The children anxiously asked in unison as they waited for a response from Cyrus.

"You both can go," Cyrus replied.

Both children now had pleased smiles on their faces.

When the traveling party reached Amphipolis, the streets were filled with people who had come to see the circus. Joxer dismounted Otis then helped both children down from the backs of Argo and Xerxes. Xena held Otis' reins so the horse would follow Argo as she and Cyrus made their way to the tavern while Joxer and the twins headed for the circus.

Xena and Cyrus took the horses to the stables, unloaded the children's things and headed for the tavern. When they reached the tavern, the place was packed with people who had come to see the circus. Xena lead their way through the crowd, headed for the kitchen where she figured her mother would be.

Cyrene closed the cellar door located in the floor of the kitchen, then picked up the two large jugs of ale and headed for the barroom.

"Xena, you're back!" Cyrene said with surprise when she saw her daughter walk through the kitchen door. She set the two large jugs on a nearby table, then embraced Xena in a big hug.

"And, I'm in one piece." Xena returned the hug. "I want you to meet the dear friend I told you would be coming back with me," she said when they broke the hug and Cyrene took notice of the man with long curly blond hair standing behind Xena. "Mother, this is Cyrus."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Cyrene," Cyrus said with a big smile.

"I'm always happy to meet one of Xena's good friends." Cyrene thought Xena's friend looked very competent and reliable which somewhat diminished her fears over her daughter's alliance with the God of War. At least now, Xena wouldn't be around Ares alone. Recent events in Xena's life made Cyrene doubt her daughter's judgment concerning the war god.

"Where is Joxer?"

"He took the children traveling with us to see the circus," Xena replied.

"What children?"

"They are Cyrus' wards, a boy and a girl...twins, to be exact." When it was initially decided that the children would go to Greece, Xena had also made the decision to tell Cyrene they were her children. But now, Xena knew once Cyrene was told she would badger her about the identity of the father. If Cyrene knew the father was Ares, it would just lead to a rehash about her fears regarding their alliance so Xena decided to stay silent about the children's parents. "I figured they could stay here, while we meet with Ares. You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not," Cyrene replied. "It will be nice to hear the laughter of children around here. I can put them in the two rooms across from mine."

"C'mon Cyrus, we can take their things up to the rooms, I'll show you the way."

"You two can do that later," Cyrene said. "I'm taking these two jugs out to the bar, then I'll be back and I want you two sitting at that table over there, eating the stew I just prepared which should be a welcomed meal for you both after a week of eating what the forest provides." Cyrene quickly exited the kitchen.

"I guess a home cooked meal is in order," Xena admitted.

"Oh, I'll say," Cyrus added. "I don't know how you make it eating that stuff we found in the forest on a daily basis."

"It's an acquired taste," Xena confessed.

"Well, you can have it," Cyrus stated flatly. "Give me home cooking any day." He deposited the children's belongings on the floor, grabbed a bowl sitting on the table and helped himself to the freshly prepared stew simmering over the hearth. Xena got a bowl of stew also then joined Cyrus at the table.

"There's one more thing I got to handle, then I will join you two," Cyrene said as she briefly came back into the kitchen to get another jug then departed to the barroom again. "Oh, and I expect to hear all about your trip back to Greece," Cyrene said as she stuck her head through the door then disappeared.

"I don't think she wants us to leave," Cyrus said when they were alone in the kitchen.

Xena knew her mother disapproved of her alliance with Ares and wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to stall their meeting with the war god.

"You are probably right," Xena said. "But we will leave. There is too much at stake and my mother is one of the few people who knows that better than anyone."

* * *

Joxer and the twins were having a good time as they explored the variety of entertainment the circus had to offer. The children cheered Joxer on as he participated in a few events. He was only victorious in one. For his prize, he picked out a large green stuffed toy dragon, which he gave to Lysia. Joxer stopped at the booth of a vendor selling candy and decided to buy some for the trio.

"Let's check out the tent that looks like a rainbow," Lycus said after Joxer rejoined them.

The trio was approaching a small tent that had red, blue, orange, green, yellow and purple vertical stripes.

"Come learn all from Agatha the sooth...sayer," Lysia said as she read the sign outside the tent. "Joxer, what's a soothsayer?"

"It's a person who knows stuff before it happens," he replied.

"Cool, let's go in," Lycus said with excitement.

The trio made their way through the strands of blue and black beads hanging from the doorway of the tent. Once inside, they immediately noticed how dark it was despite the bright sunshine of the afternoon and were overwhelmed by the smell of floral incense.

"This place is creepy, let's go." Lysia tightly held Joxer's left arm.

At that moment, the trio was startled by the sound of a lamp being lit. The lone bright orange flame made the contents of the small tent visible to view so their gaze focused on a round table draped with a black cloth set in the middle of the tent. At the table sat a figure wearing a black cloak with a large hood.

"C'mon over dearies, I wun't bite," the cloaked figure cackled in a scraggily voice.

Joxer and Lysia cautiously approached the table but Lycus boldly strolled over to the table and sat in the only chair across from the soothsayer. Joxer and Lysia stood on either side of him.

"I'm Agatha and fer one deener, I'll tell yer future."

Joxer reached in his money pouch and pulled out one dinar, which he set on the table between them. A wrinkled hand with bony fingers, knobby knuckles, and long sharp yellow nails quickly reached out and grabbed the lone dinar.

"Put yur hands on the table boy," Agatha ordered.

Lycus did as she commanded. The soothsayer quickly grabbed his small hands with her bony ones which somewhat startled the child and his two companions. Lycus thought her hands felt rough and ice cold against his. Despite the large hood and the shadows it cast, Lycus was able to see some of Agatha's face. It was very wrinkled and thin. She had a pointy chin with a few gray hairs growing from it. Strands of snowy white hair stuck out of the large hood. Lycus could see her gray old eyes peeping out from the shadows of the hood, staring intently at his face.

"You boy are named Lycus," Agatha said in a raspy voice. "The girl standin' next to ya is yer...sister...Lysia." The soothsayer's gray old eyes were now staring at Lysia and made the young girl feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Put yur hands on the table," Agatha commanded as she continued to stare at Lysia.

Reluctantly, Lysia set her small hands on the table next to her brother's. Agatha still held Lycus' right hand as she now held Lysia's in a firm grasp. The young girl had to fight the urge to yank her hand away because the soothsayer's felt so cold and rough.

"I feel a power...a great power...comin' from ya both," Agatha whispered. "A power like the gods."

The soothsayer's words were no surprise to the twins since their Uncle Cyrus had told them their powers were gifts from the gods. And Xena had told Joxer the children had special gifts so the soothsayer's words were no surprise to him either as he stood there silently watching the soothsayer read the twins' fortune.

The soothsayer quickly turned over the right hands of both children and ran her boney fingers over the small palms. Her gray old eyes stared intently at the two small palms she held in each hand.

"I see a woman...a warrior woman..."

"It must be Xena!" Lycus interjected with excitement.

"Quiet, ya must remain quiet, 'til the readin' is dun," Agatha stated in a firm raspy voice.

"Oh, sorry," Lycus whispered.

"I see a warrior woman...and...the war god," Agatha said. "They must protect ya from a great evil...the Demon Snake. He wants ya both but he's goin' for the boy first."

Lycus was excited about the possibility of meeting a god but the soothsayer's words regarding a demon snake sent chills through his body. It reminded him of the snake man in his nightmares who was coming after him. "Will the demon snake get me?" Lycus anxiously asked, forgetting to remain silent until the reading was over.

"I can not say...it is too clouded," Agatha softly replied, her face in a frown, adding to the wrinkles. "You girl...are the key...to the power that can stop the demon snake." The soothsayer's gray old eyes now stared at Lysia.

"How will I do that?" Lysia had a perplexed look on her face also forgetting the silence rule.

"When the time is right, you'll know. Many things will happen in the months ahead and ya both must be strong." With her last words, Agatha sat back in her chair.

"Is that all?" Lycus asked.

"Yup, fer only one deener, that's all ya get," the old soothsayer replied. "It will cost ya five deeners a piece to get the rest."

The twins were curious to hear more and now looked at Joxer expectantly.

"Ten dinars! That's highway robbery!" Joxer declared. "C'mon kids, we are leaving." He ushered the twins towards the opening in the tent.

"But dun't ya wanna know yer own future? It'll only cost one deener," Agatha said to Joxer's departing form.

"Do it Joxer," Lycus said.

"Yeah do it," Lysia added.

If they couldn't hear all that awaited them, they wanted to hear at least what was in store for Joxer in the future.

"Oh...all right," Joxer said grudgingly as he walked back over to the table and tossed a dinar onto the black tablecloth. He sat in the lone chair across from the old soothsayer and then put both hands on the tabletop. The twins stood on either side of him.

The soothsayer grabbed his hands and ran her boney fingers over his palms just as she had done with the children.

"I see...that warrior woman again...you are fightin' by her side, and I see...another woman...she is very close to ya...she is very beautiful with long curly auburn hair."

Joxer knew the warrior woman the soothsayer referred to had to be Xena. He had no clue who the other woman was. He obviously hadn't met her yet and this rather intrigued him.

"I see something else." Agatha's face was drawn up in a twisted frown.

"Ooh what is it?" Lycus asked with excitement.

"It's very dark...very angry and very..." Agatha's voice dropped off as she peeped through the hood of the black cloak she wore and stared hard into Joxer's face with old gray eyes. A wail escaped her thin lips and her body began to tremble under the black cloak as she quickly released Joxer's hands from her grasp. "Ya must go now," she said abruptly.

"But what didja see?" Lysia asked.

"I saw nuthin'," Agatha quickly replied. "Go...please just go!" she demanded as she covered her wrinkled face with her bony hands.

"Let's do as she says." Joxer rose from the table. He led the twins out of the soothsayer's tent.

"I saw evil...a great evil," Agatha whispered after the trio had departed. Her bony hands were shaking as she brought a bottle from underneath the black tablecloth and quickly put it to her quivering thin lips.

* * *

Once outside the soothsayer's tent, the trio started walking in the direction of the big top.

"What was wrong with Agatha?" Lycus asked.

"I think she saw somethin' that really scared her," Lysia said.

"Agatha was an old drunk who didn't know what she was talking about so just ignore everything she said." Joxer had smelled the wine on her the minute they walked over to the table. "Now, you two are really going to love the acts under the big top. They have acrobats...as a kid they were always my favorite part of the show...and trained animals from around the world."

Joxer and the children were crossing into the Town Square when yelling could be heard above the usual chatter in the street.

"Why don't you watch where you're going you clumsy oaf!" One man shouted.

"You're calling me a clumsy oaf!" The second man yelled. "You're the one who bumped into me! And look what you did to the vase I bought for my wife."

Joxer and the twins quickly made their way through the gathered crowd to view the disturbance. Two men stood facing each other, about to come to blows, while the turquoise colored ceramic pieces of a vase lay on the ground around them.

"That vase cost me twenty dinars and you're going to replace it!" The second man yelled as he gave the first a rough shove.

"You were a sucker to pay that!" The first man yelled shoving him back. "And I'm not shelling out dinars for your clumsiness!"

Joxer had learned a lot fighting alongside Xena these past few months and took it upon himself to squelch this quarrel before it turned into a brawl. "Gentlemen please!" he said in a raised voice while stepping forward out of the crowd and approaching the two men. "There must be some way for you to settle your differences without turning this into a fist fight."

"You should mind your own business!" The second man growled as he swung a fist at Joxer, which connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, leave the guy alone!" A man yelled as he stepped out of the gathered crowd. "He was only trying to help!" The man swung a punch at the second man.

Soon, several men, not wanting to be left out of a good fight, joined in the ruckus.

"C'mon Lysia, let's get outta here." Lycus dragged his sister away from the growing crowd.

"But what about Joxer?"

"Oh, he'll be okay." Lycus took a quick glimpse at Joxer who was lying on the ground, rubbing his jaw. "Let's go have some fun." There was a devilish smile on the young boy's face.

Lycus was drawn to a dart-throwing booth, so that's where he dragged his sister. A game between a few people had just concluded and a new one was about to get underway.

"Hey mister, can I play?" Lycus asked when he and Lysia stood before the vendor running the booth.

"I'm afraid not sonny," the vendor said as he gazed down at the children. "You're too young."

"But my brother is really good," Lysia said. "He always beats the servants."

"The servants, huh?" the vendor said with a chuckle.

"Oh c'mon Pindar, let the little boy play," a man, standing at the booth said. "What are you, afraid he'll actually win and clean you out of merchandise?"

Some others gathered snickered at this comment which angered Pindar. "The kid has no money, so he can't play!" Pindar snapped.

"But yes I do." Lycus pulled a dinar from a pocket.

"See, the kid does have money, so let him play," the man said. Others gathered voiced the same sentiments.

"Oh, all right," Pindar muttered as he took the dinar from Lycus and handed him some darts.

_"Lycus, where didja get that dinar?"_ Lysia whispered in his head.

_"I got it from Joxer's money pouch when he wasn't lookin',"_ he replied.

_"But that's stealing!"_ The girl stared at her brother wide-eyed.

_"Joxer had so many, he won't miss it."_

Lysia just stood there staring at Lycus as he took his spot next to the others about to participate in the next game of darts. Sometimes she wondered how he could be her brother and this was one of those times. Lysia was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something wet on her left hand. She looked down to see a black mastiff licking her hand.

"Are you lookin' for a friend?" Lysia asked the dog as she now stood before it, holding its face between her hands and staring into the animal's big, brown, soulful eyes. "We can both watch Lycus win the dart game." She rubbed her hands behind the dog's ears, which the animal seemed to really like. Then they both found a spot to watch Lycus play darts.

* * *

Joxer rubbed his sore jaw as he wandered down another street looking for the twins. Joxer thought he had an understanding with the kids---a truce---no more pranks---against him anyway. He had shrugged off the incident in the forest regarding his clothes. Joxer remembered the pranks Jett would coerce him into pulling and what the twins did to him paled in comparison. He thought with volunteering to take them to the circus and the good time they were having that they were now friends. But the twins had proven that underneath those innocent faces were the devious minds of little harpies who ditched him the moment they were given the chance. Joxer had been looking for the twins for almost an hour when he noticed the hoopla gathered around the dart-throwing booth. He decided to take some time out from his search for the twins to check out what had everybody so psyched.

Lycus had won ten games in a row, which had drawn quite a crowd around the dart-throwing booth with people amazed at the ability of such a young child.

"Here's a dinar, let me play the kid, I know I can beat him," a man said as he stepped from the gathered crowd.

"I'll give it a shot too," another man said as he stepped forward.

Lycus eagerly accepted the challenges.

Lysia stood nearby, holding a sack full of toys her brother had won. The black mastiff still stood next to her. Lysia was looking around the crowd, when she saw a familiar shirt pass in a blur. She moved some ways through the crowd, until she saw the familiar shirt again and its wearer.

"Uh oh, trouble," she murmured then she headed back towards the dart-throwing booth.

_"Lycus, Joxer is comin' this way!"_ the boy heard his sister shout in his head.

"Uh, I gotta go now," Lycus quickly stated to Pindar and the two men getting ready to challenge him.

"But the game is just getting started," Pindar said.

"Sorry, but I'm just a little kid and I gotta go home so…bye." Lycus quickly departed from the booth, found Lysia and then both quickly moved through the crowd, followed by the large dog.

Once out of the crowd, the children started running down the street.

"Hey you two, wait!" they heard a voice cry out to them when they had gone some distance down the street.

Lysia turned around to see who was calling to them. It was some man she didn't recognize.

"C'mon Lysia, we havta keep goin'." Lycus pulled at her arm.

"But it's not Joxer, it's someone else." Lysia came to a stop.

Lycus groaned in disapproval but stopped with his sister.

"Boy...you two...certainly move fast," the man gasped when he stood before the children.

"Why were ya yellin' at us?" Lysia asked.

"I have a little girl around your age who I promised I would get a stuffed toy griffin at the circus. The last one available in the entire circus was the one you picked at the dart-throwing booth. You have a bag full of toys and I was wondering if you would let me have the griffin."

"We'll let ya have it for five dinars," Lycus stated.

"Five dinars! That's a lot of money for a stuffed toy griffin," the man said.

"Gee Lycus, that does sound like an awful lot for the toy," Lysia agreed.

"Not for the only stuffed griffin left in the whole circus," Lycus firmly stated. "Besides, the man promised his little girl he would get her one and I know how I feel when grown-ups don't keep promises. So, how badly do ya wannit?"

Begrudgingly, the man took five dinars from a pouch and handed them to Lycus. Lysia retrieved the stuffed toy griffin from the sack she held and gave it to the man who then departed the way he came.

"Now I can give back the dinar I took from Joxer and still have four dinars left for us," Lycus said with a pleased smile. "Where did that dog come from?" He finally noticed the large animal standing next to his sister.

"Oh him, he was standin' by the dart-throwin' booth." Lysia looked down at the dog. "He musta followed us when we ran down the street."

"Well, if he wants to follow us, I guess he can." Lycus rubbed a hand over the dog's back.

The children, along with the dog, turned down an alley to avoid Joxer who they knew was still looking for them. The alley opened onto another street, which led to the big top. The street was packed with people headed for the large tent to see the show, which would begin in a matter of minutes. The trio quickly moved through the crowd and ended up at the makeshift camp of the circus performers behind the big top.

"We've been runnin' around for an awful long time. We should let Joxer find us now," Lysia suggested as the trio walked down one of the many rows of circus wagons.

"We'll go find Joxer but I wanna see if there's any cool stuff back here." Lycus' eyes quickly scanned their surroundings.

"There's nothin' but old wagons back here," Lysia complained.

"Hey, I didn't know a circus in Greece would have one of these!" Lycus ran over to a large cage.

"This one is bigger than Jai." Lysia now stood by him. Both children were gazing at a large tiger that nervously paced the length of the cage. The animal acknowledged their presence by roaring at them but continued to pace the cage.

"Jai is still a cub but he'll probably get as big as this one." Lycus put a small hand through the metal bars. The tiger bared its large sharp teeth and growled as it approached the hand inside the cage. The animal sniffed the small hand as its golden eyes stared into the calm blueness of the young boy's eyes. Suddenly, the animal lay down and began rubbing its large furry face against the small hand. Lysia now inserted a hand through the metal bars and began petting the tiger too.

The black mastiff was still with the children and did not appreciate another animal getting all their attention and started barking and jumping up and down.

"What's the matter with him?" Lycus glanced at the barking dog.

"I guess he feels left out." Lysia stopped petting the tiger and kneeled before the dog. The animal happily wagged its tail as it covered the young girl's face with licks, causing her to giggle.

But the dog was not satisfied with only Lysia noticing him. The animal went for Lycus who had his back to him, as he was still engrossed with the caged tiger. The dog grabbed the slingshot sticking out of the boy's pants and took off running.

"Bring that back!" Lycus took off after the dog, followed by Lysia.

The black mastiff held the slingshot securely between its jaws as it raced up and down the rows of circus wagons followed by the twins. The animal was confident its two legged pursuers were no matches for the speed of its four legs. But that confidence quickly evaporated when the large dog ran down a row of wagons which led to a dead end. The animal turned around and watched as the children steadily approached it.

"Drop the slingshot!" Lycus slowly approached the cornered animal. Lysia was next to him as they moved closer to the dog.

Obeying the command, the dog immediately dropped the slingshot, backed several feet from it, and then sat down.

Lycus picked up his slingshot and inspected it for damage. "You're lucky there are no teeth marks." He angrily stared at the dog.

"He probably took it 'cause he wannit ya to play with him too." Lysia now stood by the dog and gently rubbed a hand down its black back.

"Yeah, I guess." Lycus shoved the slingshot into a pant pocket. "We better go find Joxer now." Lycus had started walking back the way they came when a blinding bright light suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hey, what's goin' on?" The child quickly brought his hands up to his eyes to shield them from the brightness.

When the brightness appeared to dim, Lycus removed his hands from his eyes and that's when he noticed someone standing in front of him. The row was still shrouded in a thick haze making it difficult for him to see but Lycus knew whoever stood before him was not the large dog or Lysia. The young boy was gazing upward to get a glimpse of the stranger's face, when a large hand reached down and touched his left shoulder, then everything faded to blackness.

Lysia had also shielded her eyes from the blinding light and uncovered them when the brightness dimmed. She tried to scan the thick haze looking for Lycus but didn't see him. Lysia had cautiously started moving through the thick haze, with the large dog by her side, when she got a glimpse of a tall dark figure moving towards her. The child stopped moving and remained planted where she stood, fear beginning to race through her body. Lysia couldn't see a face but it did look like whoever it was held something in an arm. As the figure got closer, she realized the something held in an arm was Lycus!

Lysia shrugged off the fear as she stared at her brother's limp form and took off headed for the tall dark figure.

"What didja do to Lycus?" she yelled, getting ever nearer to the tall dark figure. "What didja do to my bro..."

Lysia's question was cut short when the figure reached down; touched her right shoulder and all faded to blackness.

Before she could hit the ground, the tall dark figure scooped her up in his free arm. The tall dark figure, now holding the limp forms of both children in his arms, was still shrouded by the haze, when a sharp whistle escaped his lips. The black mastiff immediately ran over and stood by his side. Then as quickly as it had appeared, the thick haze vanished, along with its four occupants.

**CHAPTER 28**

"Lycus was definitely wrong for doing it but I can't help but laugh ...every time...I think of Joxer... climbing that tree...BUCK NAKED...trying to get his clothes...off that branch," Xena said in between hysterical giggles. "When he finally reached them...they fell out of the tree... on their own."

"And when Joxer realized...how high up he was...he was too scared to come down...and you had to climb up after him," Cyrus giggled. "I guess Joxer...would have sat...NAKED...in that tree...all day...if Lysia hadn't told us... where he was." Cyrus broke into uproarious laughter along with Xena and Cyrene.

"After that humiliation, Joxer was afraid to take a bath for the rest of the trip," Xena said when the laughter died down.

"Well, it certainly sounds like Lycus made the trip enjoyable for all, except Joxer," Cyrene said with a chuckle. "During the children's stay, I will have to make sure I don't end up the victim of such pranks."

"You should be able to handle them just fine," Xena assured. "You have far more experience dealing with children than Joxer."

"Oh, I'll say. I've had plenty of practice dealing with children, who love to play pranks." Cyrene narrowed her gaze on Xena.

"Oh c'mon mother, I wasn't that bad." Xena took a sip from the mug she held in a hand.

"So, Xena liked to play pranks too?" Cyrus asked with an intrigued look on his face.

"She was always up to something and Lyceus right along with her," Cyrene replied. "Toris tried to keep an eye on them but they always managed to ditch him."

"That certainly sounds familiar." Cyrus stared at his friend with an amused grin.

"We never did any harm...just your typical childish pranks," Xena said. "But we did keep mother and Toris on their toes, wondering what we would do next."

"Well Cyrene, get ready to be on your toes again because these two will definitely keep you there," Cyrus said. "If it was just Lysia, I could say it would be a smooth sail. But when you add Lycus and how he manages every time to coerce his sister into participating in his mischievous pranks one must be prepared for ANYTHING...and I truly mean that. But with your mothering skills and experience, I have no doubt whatsoever that you will be able to handle whatever those two throw at you."

"Why thank you for the vote of confidence." Cyrene tapped her mug against the one Cyrus held before putting it to her lips.

"I would say Joxer seems to have mastered child care considering how long they have been gone," Xena said.

"And that means both kids should be bone tired when they get here, so we can just feed them and then send them off to bed," Cyrus said. "I think it's time I got their belongings settled in their rooms." Cyrus rose from the table and retrieved the children's belongings sitting in a corner of the kitchen.

"When you go up the stairs, their rooms are at the end of the hall, the two doors on the right," Cyrene said. Cyrus departed the kitchen, headed for the children's rooms.

"Xena, when will you and Cyrus be leaving to meet with Ares?" Cyrene rose from the table and started to collect the dirty dishes.

"When Joxer and the children return from the circus and we get them settled in here. Are you still worried about my alliance with Ares?"

"I would be lying if I said no but knowing Cyrus will be working with you has eased some of my concerns," Cyrene replied.

"I'm glad he will be working with us too." Xena rose from the table and headed for the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?" Cyrene quickly asked.

"Argo was favoring her right front leg, so I'm going to the stables to make sure it's nothing serious." Xena wondered what had her mother so jumpy. "Is that okay?"

"Oh yes...of course," Cyrene replied with a chuckle as she wiped off the table with a damp cloth.

Xena eyed her mother curiously. Cyrene was definitely up to something, she was sure. But right now, she didn't have the time to figure out just what and departed for the stables.

"Was that Xena I saw leaving the tavern?" a man asked when he entered the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Yes it was Castor." Cyrene deposited the dirty bowls into a bucket of water.

"Well, did you tell her?" Castor anxiously asked.

"No," Cyrene sighed. "We agreed to do it together."

"How do think Xena will react when she hears the news?"

"At first, she will probably be in shock. But then she'll be so overcome with joy, there are no words to describe it." Cyrene had a huge smile planted on her face, as did Castor. "Considering what Xena is about to face, this is the best news she can get."

* * *

Phaedra strolled into the stables humming softly to herself. She had spent most of the day inspecting the sights, wonders and crowds that came with the circus which arrived in Amphipolis a few days ago. Phaedra had enjoyed the seclusion of Castor's cottage deep in the forest but it was truly invigorating being around so many people. It also inspired her to write and that was the reason for her coming to the stables since it was the only quiet place in town.

Four days ago, Phaedra arrived in Amphipolis with Castor in search of Xena, who both thought could help them find Hope and possibly help with the problem her mother wouldn't share with them. Ever since Phaedra discovered the warrior woman from her dreams was indeed a real person, she was curious to meet her. But now her reason for wanting to meet Xena had taken on a whole new meaning.

Considering she was the product of a union between a god and a half-god and had grown from a tiny infant to a young woman in a span of only three months, Phaedra knew she was quite unique. But two days ago, she discovered mysteries about herself, which completely overshadowed her unusual origins. Something happened to her that was so amazing; she couldn't contain her feelings and had to express them in words.

Phaedra opened the leather bag, which hung at her waist, gazed at its contents and smiled. She had just bought a fresh new scroll, a quill and a bottle of ink from a merchant and was all set to record her unusual experience to someday share with others. Phaedra decided the hayloft would be a comfortable place to write and was about to climb the ladder when a familiar sight caught her eye. Phaedra walked over to the golden horse with a white mane, standing in a stall next to two other horses.

"If Argo is here, that means Xena is back," she said with a giddy smile as she approached the horse.

"I wonder if you can tell it's me even though I don't look the same." Phaedra stood in front of Argo and held the mare's face between her hands. "I never thought you liked me and only tolerated my presence for Xena's sake, but did you miss me Argo?" She stared into the horse's big brown eyes.

Argo snorted and swooshed her long white tail.

"I don't know if that is a yes, but just the same, I am glad to see you." Phaedra smiled as she rubbed a hand down Argo's golden face.

"Well Argo, I see you've made a new friend." Xena stood by the stable's doorway.

"I was just admiring her golden coat and white mane. She is a beauty," Phaedra said nervously. For the past two days, she had longed for this moment, but Xena's sudden arrival had caught her completely off-guard.

"Don't say that too loud, or you'll give her a bigger head than she already has," Xena jested as she approached the mare.

Argo whinnied in protest.

Phaedra silently watched as Xena inspected Argo's front right leg and walked the horse around some.

"I guess it was just fatigue from the long journey. You appear to be all right now girl." Xena patted Argo on the side. "By the way, my name's Xena. What's yours?"

"I'm...Phaedra."

"Well, nice to meet you Phaedra," Xena said with a smile. She then proceeded to the stable's doorway to leave.

When Phaedra made her startling discovery two days ago and shared it with Castor and Cyrene, the older woman had requested to be present when Phaedra talked with Xena. But the young woman was so overcome with joy over seeing Xena, that she decided to share her discovery with the warrior woman with just the two of them present.

"Wait Xena! You are just the person I came to Amphipolis to see," Phaedra anxiously stated.

"Oh, really?" Xena halted her approach towards the stable door and now faced the young woman. There was a curious look in her eyes.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Phaedra nervously pulled on the strap of the leather bag, which hung from a shoulder.

At that moment, if she could shake herself, Phaedra would have. For the last two days, she had gone over the moment when she was finally face to face with Xena countless times and now that the moment was here; she was actually having trouble finding the right words.

"A few weeks ago, I started having horrible dreams in which I saw my own death," Phaedra said softly. "I also had visions where I saw you." Xena moved from her position by the stable door and now stood closer to Phaedra as the young woman continued to speak. "Castor…the dear friend traveling with me… thought the godly blood running through my veins was the cause for the dreams and the visions."

On hearing Phaedra's connection to the gods, Xena raised an eyebrow and had a look of intrigue on her face.

"Four months ago, my mother brought me into the world with Castor's help." Phaedra stared directly into Xena's crystal blue eyes when she spoke her next words. "My mother's name is Hope."

Xena's eyes widened with realization then took on a hard edge. "So, Hope survived the fall into the lava pit. I really shouldn't be surprised. Gabrielle should have named her Phoenix." Xena began circling Phaedra like cornered prey. "That makes you the first of the dreaded destroyers."

Xena looked Phaedra up and down. The young woman had an attractive oval face, olive complexion, straight nose, full rose colored lips, emerald green eyes and long curly auburn hair pulled back and tied with a black bow with a few curly strands framing her face. She was almost as tall as Xena and slender built. She wore a royal blue shirt, olive green skirt and black walking boots. She looked no different than any other village maiden.

"You don't look evil, but then again, neither did Hope." Xena stopped circling Phaedra and stood facing her. The hardness of her face revealed her intentions as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the young woman before her.

Phaedra's green eyes widened with surprise as she quickly stepped back to increase the distance between her and the deadly blade. "I understand your angry feelings regarding Hope but you must hear all I have to say."

"I have heard all I need to." Xena viciously swung her sword at the young woman's neck.

Phaedra quickly dodged the deadly blow; her eyes fixed on Xena, as she continued to move away from the warrior woman.

"Did your evil grandfather send you here thinking you would be able to persuade me to join him?" Xena continued to pursue Phaedra around the stables, her sword held firmly in her right hand and ready for attack.

"I'm not working with Dahak. I'm here because I want to help you defeat him." Phaedra was so focused on Xena and her drawn sword, she didn't notice the pitchfork lying in her path directly behind her until she tripped over it. Fear was in her green eyes as she laid on her back and tried to move away from Xena who was steadily approaching her. But one of her arms was tangled in the strap of the leather purse and slowed her movements.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Xena now stood over Phaedra's fallen form. She raised her sword above her head and prepared to bring it down upon the young woman lying before her.

Phaedra knew she had to stop Xena before she did something she would truly regret. Phaedra had never shown much interest in her godly powers but she did experiment with a few tricks.

"Xena, DON'T!"

Xena was bringing her sword down for a blow that would surely kill Phaedra when she felt a strong force yank her sword from her grasp. Her eyes widened with surprise as she watched her sword impale itself in the wall at the other end of the stables. No longer able to use her sword, Xena unhooked her chakram from her waist. But before she could attack the fallen young woman with the deadly round object, it too was pulled from her grasp and embedded in the ceiling of the stables. With her two trusty weapons gone, Xena was still determined to attack Phaedra, and approached the fallen young woman with a murderous gleam in her eyes as she desperately tried to crawl away from her.

"Please Xena, STOP!" Phaedra used her powers to hurl Xena into a wall.

Xena hit the stable wall with a loud crash then slumped to the floor. The collision with the wall left her severely dazed as she tried to stand only to collapse to the floor again. Her glazed over eyes tried to focus on Phaedra as the young woman finally rose to her feet again.

"I didn't want to do that Xena, but you left me no choice. You have to LISTEN to me."

Xena only groaned and rubbed the back of her bowed head with a hand.

"Let me tell you how I die in the nightmare I mentioned earlier," Phaedra said. "I am falling and heading straight for bubbling lava. The lava is in a pit and as I look up, I see you kneeling by the edge of the pit and you yell out to me one last time...you say my name...Gabrielle."

Ignoring the ache in her head, Xena quickly raised her bowed head and stared at Phaedra.

"I know my words come as a shock to you Xena. I was in shock too when I discovered my true identity," Phaedra said. "Two days ago, after waking from that same horrible nightmare yet again, memories of my life flooded my mind...Potidaea, my parents, Lila, Perdicus, even Joxer but most of all you." Phaedra's emerald green eyes stared into Xena's crystal blue ones.

"You can't be Gabrielle," Xena said hoarsely. "Hope and Dahak drove her to her death and she is gone forever."

"I am her Xena and I can prove it," Phaedra pleaded as she stared at the fallen warrior woman who rolled her eyes and let out a snort upon hearing her words. "I remember your last words to me before we went into Dahak's temple. You didn't want me to feel guilty when you were gone."

"Lucky guess," Xena said nonchalantly as she finally stood and began to brush away the straw clinging to her limbs.

"You said a lot had happened to us over the past year and there were times when we were both confused," Phaedra said softly. Xena had stopped brushing the straw from her person and now stood staring at Phaedra struck by her last words. "But you still thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you and I gave your life meaning and joy..." Phaedra lost her voice and just stood there staring at Xena.

Xena's mind absorbed Phaedra's last words. She thought of all the mornings she would awake wishing the tragic events of Dahak's temple just a nightmare and her beloved Gabrielle was still alive, sleeping peacefully in the bedroll next to hers only to be hit with the cold reality of the bard being gone forever.

Now she stood face to face with a young woman who had just recited the last words she spoke to Gabrielle the day the bard died. And to top it all off, Phaedra was claiming to be Gabrielle. Was it the truth or the art of deceit inherited from her evil grandfather? Throughout her many travels, Xena had seen many unexplained wonders and supernatural fetes so Gabrielle being brought back to life was fathomable but could something she secretly prayed for have actually come true? Xena stared hard at the young woman before her. Her appearance was completely different from Gabrielle's but Xena had to admit there was a familiarity in those green eyes she hadn't noticed before.

"Gabrielle...is it really you?" she asked, her voice starting to crack.

"Yes, Xena...it's me," Gabrielle said with tears of joy in her eyes as she started to approach Xena.

"Oh, Gabrielle," Xena sobbed as walked to meet her in the middle of the stables.

All was quiet in the stables except for the sobs of joy pouring from the mouths of the two women, as they stood in the middle of the stables, tightly embracing each other. Then, abruptly, Xena broke their embrace. A large smile was planted on her face stained with tears of sheer joy.

"This is the happiest day of my life...you're alive Gabrielle," she said. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shouted as she began to playfully spin them around the stables. As they spun around the stables, Xena shouted "You're alive!" again and again. Gabrielle's joyous laughter mingled with the shouts of her friend. She had never seen Xena so emotional before and truly liked it. Argo glanced up from the hay she was nibbling to stare at the spinning women for a few moments before returning her attention to the tasty hay.

Both women were starting to feel dizzy from the spinning and collapsed on a large pile of hay in a corner of the stables. Both were laughing hysterically as they lay on their backs in the pile of hay. Xena flailed her arms around, tossing some hay in the air, which landed on them both. They laughed so hard, their sides were aching and when the laughter finally ceased, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Oh Gabrielle, how I've missed you." Xena pulled her friend close for a tight embrace.

"I missed you too Xena." Gabrielle tightly hugged her friend back.

**CHAPTER 29**

The search for the twins was well into its second hour and Joxer was starting to panic. He was so sure he would have found them by now after speaking to the vendor at the dart-throwing booth and several in the crowd gathered around it. When Joxer had given a description of the twins, all had immediately recognized them as the boy who was an extraordinary dart player and the little girl who held his toy winnings. They had abruptly run off only a few minutes before Joxer arrived at the booth. He had quickly taken off in the direction they were last seen headed. But the crowd had grown so large due to the show about to get underway at the big top, so it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Joxer was beginning to think he would never find the twins. And to make matters worse, he could feel a headache forming in the back of his head. Joxer hoped this one didn't bring along that angry voice. Once this mess with the twins was settled, he would definitely make an appointment with the town physician to find out what was going on inside his head.

Joxer thought maybe by some small chance, the twins had made their way to Cyrene's tavern and that's where they were right now. The little harpies were probably sitting around a table laughing at how they had ditched him and made their way to the tavern by themselves. He decided to head for the tavern and hoped Lycus and Lysia would already be there.

When Joxer arrived at the tavern, it was filled with people who had just left the show under the big top. Chatter about the amazing fetes just witnessed could be heard throughout the room as people satisfied their thirst and filled their stomachs.

Joxer's brown eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the twins among the crowd but didn't see them. They may be upstairs, in their rooms, he thought. Joxer was making his way through the crowded tables, headed towards the stairs when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"So Joxer, I see you survived your outing with the twins at the circus."

Joxer hesitantly turned in the direction the voice had come. He saw Cyrus, with a mug in his right hand heading directly towards him.

"Yeah, I made it back in one piece all right," Joxer said when Cyrus stood before him. "We all had a great time. The kids were really no trouble at all."

"Well, that's good to hear," Cyrus said with a pleased smile. "Where are the twins?"

"Oh, the kids are upstairs, checking out their rooms."

"But how can that be when they don't even know which rooms are theirs?" Cyrus narrowed the gaze of his hazel eyes. "So where are the kids really Joxer?"

"Nothing gets past you does it? " Joxer chuckled. "What I meant to say was that the kids wanted to check out their rooms and ran off looking for you so you could tell them which ones are theirs. They are somewhere in this crowd." Joxer stood tiptoed and scanned the crowd like he was trying to locate the twins.

"You don't know where they are, do you?" Cyrus calmly asked.

"Of course I do," Joxer chuckled. "They are in this tavern...somewhere." He continued to pretend to be searching for the twins among the crowd.

"It's okay Joxer, you don't have to pretend anymore, I know the twins are not here." Cyrus put a hand on Joxer's shoulder. "I should have warned you something like this could happen. Lycus loves to ditch adult supervision so he and Lysia can explore by themselves."

"Uh, now that you've mentioned it...the twins did ditch me when I tried to break up a fight," Joxer admitted, slightly bowing his head. "I have been trying to find them for the last two hours. The vendor at a dart booth and others remembered seeing the twins but nothing after that. It's like they vanished."

"They haven't vanished Joxer, they just don't want to be found. We better go find them. It will be dark soon." Cyrus put his empty mug on the bar, then departed the tavern with Joxer.

"Since they are hiding from us, how will we find them?" Joxer asked as the pair started walking down the street.

"Lycus and Lysia know I don't tolerate these pranks, so when they see me, they will know the game is OVER," Cyrus firmly replied.

Despite the sun descending in the sky, the streets of Amphipolis were still filled with people. The circus was putting on an evening show under the big top and people were preparing for it. Joxer took Cyrus down the street, past the dart vendor and through an alley. They ended up on the street that took them directly to the makeshift campsite of the circus performers located behind the big top.

"Do you really think the kids would come back here?" Joxer gazed around at the many wagons. "There's nothing back here that would catch their attention."

"They might have if they figured it was the last place you would look for them."

"That's true, and I never did search back here," Joxer admitted.

The pair decided to check the wagons to see if any of the performers had seen the kids and split up to cover more ground.

Cyrus went down to the last row of wagons alongside some cages. He didn't see any of the circus performers in sight as he approached a cage containing a tiger. The large animal paced back and forth and let out a growl when Cyrus approached the cage. On the ground, by the cage, was lying a gray sack. Cyrus picked up the sack and inspected its contents. The sack contained many stuffed toy animals along with a wooden toy soldier and an Egyptian princess doll. Cyrus remembered Joxer recounting for him, his conversation with the dart vendor who had said that Lycus had won several prizes at his booth, all toys.

Cyrus gazed at the dirt around the cage and noticed several footprints the size of children's walking boots. There were also the prints of an animal, probably a dog. Cyrus was sure the prints were those of the twins and the bag of toys was probably theirs too. The children wouldn't just leave the toys and had to be close by, maybe in one of the wagons. Holding the sack of toys firmly in a hand, Cyrus started walking down a row of wagons, hoping he would find the twins in one of them.

Joxer was walking down a row of wagons, when he saw a young woman, come out of a purple tent on top of one and proceeded to hang what look like several costumes on a clothes line. She was petite, with long brown hair and a slender athletic body. Joxer figured she was probably one of the acrobats performing in the circus.

"Excuse me miss, can I have a word with you?" Joxer asked when he stood on the other side of the clothesline, facing her.

"What's this about?" The woman hung the last costume on the line and then gave Joxer her full attention.

Joxer crossed under the clothesline and now stood before her. "I was wondering if you had seen some kids back here...a boy and a girl...dark hair, tan complexions, about so tall?"

"As a matter of fact, I did see some kids like you described but that was at least an hour ago. I was in my wagon trying to get some sleep...I have a show to do tonight...when I heard yelling. I looked out my tent and saw a little boy and girl chasing a dog down the row of wagons. I just figured it was kids being kids and went on to take my nap." The woman noticed the disappointed look on Joxer's face. "Sorry I can't be of more help but I do hope you find them." The woman retreated into her tent atop the wagon to get ready for the night show under the big top.

At least he now knew the twins had indeed made their way to the makeshift camp, so Joxer wasn't completely disappointed. If one person had seen them, maybe others had as well, and maybe they were still in the camp, in one of the wagons.

Cyrus was exiting a wagon after talking with a circus performer who hadn't seen the children and about to head for the next wagon when he realized he had reached a dead end. The wagon he had just exited was right up against a stone wall of a large building. Cyrus was about to head back the way he had come when he noticed again, footprints the size of children's walking boots in the dirt near the wall and the wagon. Cyrus was in a crouch position over the small prints in deep thought. The children had indeed been back there, but where were they now? The children had to know he had joined Joxer in the search for them, so why were they continuing the prank? As he rose to his full height, Cyrus had to admit he was starting to worry about the twins.

The dead end prevented Cyrus from checking more wagons so he headed back the way he came. He had only gotten halfway down the row, when a blinding bright light suddenly appeared before him, which he immediately shielded his eyes from with his hands. When the brightness dimmed, Cyrus removed his hands from his eyes. He was still shrouded by a haze but the outlines of the wagons on either side of him were visible to view. Cyrus had slowly started walking down the row, when he suddenly saw a tall dark figure moving through the haze towards him. At first, he couldn't see a face, but as the person moved closer, the features of a face slowly came into view until Cyrus knew exactly who was approaching him.

"Ares...why am I not surprised this is your doing?" Cyrus shook his head in disgust. "What are you up to now?" his hazel eyes suddenly widened with realization. "The children! What have you..."

Cyrus' question regarding the children was cut short when Ares' right fist made hard contact with his jaw, knocking the immortal back several feet, right into the stone wall, which he slumped against, unconscious on the ground, the sack of toys he had held lying next to him.

The circus performer Cyrus had been talking to just a few minutes earlier, heard the commotion, peeked out his tent, saw the strange haze, didn't like it and retreated into the safety of his tent again.

Ares now stood over Cyrus' unconscious form with a scowl on his face, which masked the anger boiling just below the surface. With one hand, he lifted Cyrus by the collar of his shirt, off the ground. The war god stared with contempt at the unconscious face of the immortal a few moments, before they both vanished along with the haze.

* * *

"I am so sorry I tried to kill you." Xena's face riddled with guilt as a hand softly caressed her friend's left cheek.

"It's okay Xena," Gabrielle assured. A hand now held onto Xena's which was caressing her face. "I had essentially just told you I was the destroyer, so your actions were understandable. Besides, I was never really in any danger." There was a confident smile on Gabrielle's face.

"Oh, I'll say. You handled yourself rather well indeed." Xena rubbed the back of her head.

"I tried to be as gentle as I could," Gabrielle sheepishly stated. "But I haven't been comfortable with the powers that came along with this body and don't use them very often, so I guess I'm kinda rusty."

"From now on when you use those powers, just make sure I'm not the target."

"I promise," Gabrielle said with a faint smile.

"Now, could you please remove my chakram from the ceiling?"

"It would be my pleasure." Gabrielle gazed up at the chakram embedded in a wood plank of the ceiling. A moment later, the chakram dislodged itself from the ceiling and floated down to land in the hay next to Xena, who hooked the round metal object to her waist.

"So, who do I have to thank for this welcomed miracle?" Xena's crystal blue eyes sparkled as they gazed at her best friend. Both were now sitting crossed legged on the pile of hay, facing each other.

Gabrielle took Xena's hands in hers and squeezed them with affection. "Hope is the one who saved me." She stared into her friend's eyes waiting for her reaction.

"Hope?" Xena whispered as she removed her hands from Gabrielle's grasp. "You are telling me that Hope brought you back to life after you tried to kill her for the second time?" Xena had an eyebrow raised in disbelief as she leaned back on her hands.

"I know it's a surprise considering her history, but she's the one who actually brought me back."

"Well, I can't wait to hear this," Xena snorted.

"After I plunged into the lava pit with Hope, we were both falling, then we hit the boiling lava. I lost sight of Hope. My screams of pain practically ruptured my eardrums as the lava consumed my flesh." Gabrielle saw the look of sympathy in Xena's eyes as she listened to how she died. "Then, I must have died because all went black and I didn't feel the burning pain any more. After that, I was bombarded with all these emotions, anger, rage, jealousy, loneliness, bitterness...and it was so dark and so cold. I was afraid I had ended up in Tartarus, then I heard Hope's voice call out to me. She told me my body had been destroyed by the lava but she had captured my spirit and it now resided in her."

Xena's head rested on her hands as her bent arms rested on her thighs. She was thoroughly entranced as she listened to Gabrielle's tale.

"Hope's body now housed both our spirits. I could see, feel and hear things again but through her body. We were still in the lava, weightlessly floating. The lava could not destroy Hope's body since she had taken on immortality after her rebirth," Gabrielle said. "What I experienced was so incredible, that the only thing I can compare it to was the time your spirit entered my body and we shared a consciousness. Being that close to Hope finally allowed me to see my daughter from a completely different perspective. On the outside, she appeared to be a grown woman but on the inside, she was still a child...a very scared and confused one at that."

Xena rolled her eyes, but remained silent. Hope was the one person on which they would probably always have different opinions.

"All those emotions I felt earlier were coming from Hope and the most powerful one was jealousy. Hope was very jealous of you." Gabrielle stared into her friend's crystal blue eyes. Xena had a look of genuine surprise on her face. "Hope always believed I loved you far more than her, my own daughter. I abandoned her in Britannia, I poisoned her after she killed your son Solann, then I tried to kill her again and myself when I plunged us both into that lava pit so you could live. And in Hope's mind, everything I did was because I loved you and hated her," she said, slightly bowing her head. "In the centaur village, I told Hope that I loved her and I meant it. What I hated were the acts she committed in the name of her father and that's why I had to stop her." Gabrielle had a look of agony on her face with her last words.

"My mother felt the same way about me," Xena softly stated. "She hated the horrible things I did as a warlord but she never stopped loving me."

"Hope didn't believe that's how I truly felt about her until we shared the same consciousness. Just as I could feel her emotions, Hope could feel mine and was finally able to believe that I did indeed love her," Gabrielle said. "This discovery had a profound effect on Hope, so much so, that the Destroyer still growing inside her was in danger of dying." Xena had a perplexed look on her face upon hearing this. "The child fed off Hope's dark emotions...jealousy, anger, fear, rage. These emotions made it strong...gave it life. When Hope realized I loved her, the power of those dark emotions started to fade and with it, the life force of the Destroyer. The child was near death when Hope transferred my spirit into the body of the dying destroyer. With no dark emotions on which to feed, the spirit of the Destroyer died but its body remained unharmed and it became the new home for my spirit. The Destroyer would have been male and a hideous monster but the goodness of my essence altered the sex and the appearance," she said. "After I entered the body of the destroyer, all the memories of my life faded and didn't start to return until my rapid growth spurts. The last one put me at the age you see me now and with it, came all the memories of my life as Gabrielle."

Xena had never heard such an amazing story and was truly in awe. "I always knew you were the stronger one and after hearing what you went through, there's not a doubt in my mind that is true," she said. "You said earlier that you came to Amphipolis with a friend. Is Hope here too?"

"Hope left us over a month ago so I don't know where she is. That was my original reason for coming to see you. Castor and I thought you could help us find her. But since then, Castor has filled me in on what Hope told him about her reasons for leaving and I can only assume she is with Dahak." Gabrielle bowed her head.

"The unique experience you shared with Hope strengthened your mother-daughter bond but I'm afraid her bond with her father is much stronger...maybe even unbreakable."

"No Xena, I refuse to believe that," Gabrielle firmly stated, as she stared at her friend. "Castor and I were there when Hope left and she was truly broken up about it. And now I know the only reason she left was to protect Castor and me from Dahak. She is no longer consumed with her father's plans for this world."

"Well, for your sake Gabrielle, I pray that you are right."

"Cyrene will probably be mad that I told you I'm alive without her. She wanted to see the joy on your face when you heard the news, so we agreed to do it together."

"I think she will understand that it worked out for the best with us being alone when you told me. These last two days must have been hard for you, not knowing when or if I would show up."

"I was pretty anxious to see you but I had Castor for support. And your mother did a good job of passing the time by telling me what happened during my absence. She told me all about your confrontation with Dahak and her finally revealing to you that he is your real father. You could have knocked me over with a feather when I heard that one."

"I didn't want to believe Dahak when he first told me about our 'connection' but by the time mother admitted his words were indeed the truth I had pretty much prepared myself for that possibility." Xena rose from the hay and leaned against the wall of a nearby empty stall. "At least now I know why I was so good at being evil." A slight chuckle escaped her lips.

"C'mon Xena, this is Gabrielle, your best friend, back from the dead, so you can tell me how you really feel about this news concerning Dahak." She had also risen from the hay and now stood facing Xena.

"There really is nothing more to say about that subject." Xena saw the skeptical look etched on her friend's face. "I will be just fine Gabrielle. I really haven't given much thought to Dahak being my father and have focused all my energies on killing him."

Gabrielle knew discovering Dahak was her father had to be tearing Xena up inside. The bard also knew she was the one person who could get Xena to share her true feelings regarding this shocking discovery. But she also knew with all that was happening, the timing was not right to get into a deep discussion about her friend's father and decided to just drop the issue for now at least.

"I see Cyrene was not exaggerating when she told me how determined you were to stop Dahak despite recent discoveries. From what I understand, you are so focused on defeating the One Great Evil that you have even allied yourself with someone who should be your enemy."

"I see mother has filled you in on my alliance with Ares, and from your tone, I take it you share her sentiments that this alliance is a big mistake."

"Yes I do," Gabrielle firmly replied. "I understand and wholeheartedly support your decision to be in the fight against Dahak. But I don't understand why you have to team up with Ares to do it. You know he can't be trusted."

"I teamed up with Ares because the other gods are oblivious to Dahak's return and won't help," Xena said. "And Ares has in his possession scrolls which will lead us to a sword that can kill Dahak. And I happen to know the one person who can translate those scrolls and lead us to that sword."

"I know all about your friend coming to Greece to help in the fight against Dahak and I think it's great but it doesn't erase the concerns I share with your mother regarding this alliance with Ares and when I think of what's happening between you two and..." Gabrielle's voice trailed off as she bowed her head.

"What do you think is happening?" Xena moved closer to her friend. "My mother told you something, didn't she?"

"It's nothing, just forget I said anything," Gabrielle said quickly, a blush forming in her cheeks.

"What did my mother say?" Xena held Gabrielle's chin and forced the bard to look at her. "C'mon Gabrielle, out with it."

"Cyrene is afraid you will go back to Ares." Gabrielle removed her chin from Xena's grasp as she avoided looking at her friend.

"And what reason did my mother give you for thinking this?"

The bard continued to avoid her friend's gaze and remained silent. The red hue painting her face deepened in color.

"I'm waiting for an answer to my question Gabrielle."

Gabrielle fidgeted a little before finally answering Xena's question. "Cyrene told me you...you slept with Ares." The last part was barely audible but Xena was able to hear every word.

"I can't believe her!" Xena slammed a fist against the stall wall. She turned from Gabrielle and started walking around the stables. "You certainly weren't exaggerating when you said my mother told ALL that happened during your absence." Gabrielle's eyes followed her friend as she angrily stalked the stables. Xena now stood by her sword embedded in a stable wall, which she dislodged and placed in the scabbard on her back. "And silly me assumed you two would have had plenty to talk about with your resurrection and Dahak's arrival. But those two topics obviously were not as stimulating as I thought because you two felt the need to delve into the recent developments of my sex life." Her words dripped heavy with sarcasm. Xena now stood inside an empty stall, facing Gabrielle, with one of its walls between them. Her hands firmly gripped the top of the wall.

"Cyrene only told me Xena because she knows just like I do, how much you despise Ares and for you to...to sleep with him is a definite sign you are not thinking clearly."

"You know, I expected this kind of reaction and that's why I never wanted either of you to know."

"Since you already knew how your mother and I would react, this tryst with Ares being a HUGE mistake has crossed your mind too?"

"Yeah, the thought did cross my mind but only for a brief moment…and despite your and my mother's certainty that my actions were those of a woman with a clouded mind, sleeping with Ares was the first clear-headed decision I made after your death."

"Xena!" Etched on Gabrielle's face was a look mixed with fear and shock. She didn't believe that Xena really meant a word of what she just said. Gabrielle figured she was just being stubborn because she felt like her mother and best friend were ganging up on her.

"I'm not trying to scare you Gabrielle," Xena sighed. "We haven't talked much about my past with Ares but I know how perceptive you are so you probably figured out some time ago that we are former lovers."

"Yeah, I did figure that out quite a while back," Gabrielle admitted.

"After your death, I tried to continue helping people like you would have wanted but I felt myself reverting into the evil person I use to be. I thought coming back to Amphipolis would help me regain the focus I needed to stay on the right path but it didn't. I was so afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep the promise I made to you and become a monster again." Xena gazed at the sympathetic look on Gabrielle's face. "In shark smelling blood fashion, Ares showed up and delivered his same old pitch about me joining him but this time he threw in Dahak's arrival and us working together to defeat him." Xena leaned against the stall wall between them. "For the umpteenth time, I turned him down but he refused to take no as my answer so we ended up crossing swords. What happened after that was totally unexpected by either of us."

A chill went down Gabrielle's spine as she thought about her friend letting a snake like Ares touch her.

"When Ares first kissed me, I knew it was wrong and resisted. But when he kissed me the second time, it brought back memories of what it was like being with him and a lot of those memories were actually good," Xena confessed. "I know this will sound like a contradiction, with Ares being a war god and all, but I always felt safe and at peace whenever he held me in his arms." Xena stared intently at Gabrielle's face. The bard's eyes were filled with confusion as she listened to her best friend explain recent intimacies with the god who was always causing trouble in their lives. "I guess the best way to describe what was happening to me is to declare it a war...the person I am now, thanks mostly to you versus my old evil self. I was afraid the old me might win so I was desperate to find peace and as shocking as it may sound, being with Ares actually helped me find that peace and I was able to keep my promise to you."

Both women now stood in silence facing each other. Gabrielle knew Xena was anxious for her to say something. After hearing Xena's explanation of these rather shocking events, Gabrielle had to admit that maybe her friend's brief tryst with Ares wasn't as bad as she thought.

"This is something I never pictured myself saying but if being with Ares helped you stay on the hero's path, then maybe, it wasn't so wrong after all."

"I know my mother will always see it as wrong but I am glad that at least you see it my way," Xena said with a faint smile.

"After everything you told me…yeah…I guess I can see it your way," Gabrielle admitted. "I would have loved to have seen Ares' face the morning after, when you told him you were going to continue helping people." Gabrielle now had a devilish grin planted on her face. "Talk about major disappointment."

"No, Ares was not too happy when I told him. But knowing him like I do, he only sees this as a minor setback and is already concocting yet another scheme to get me back."

"No one would ever say Ares lacks persistence," Gabrielle snickered. "He probably sees what happened between you two as a partial success since he did manage to get you back in his bed."

"Gabrielle!" Now it was Xena's turn to have the color of her face deepen to red hues.

"Oh, c'mon Xena, I have seen the way Ares looks at you," Gabrielle teased. "He does not just want you back to lead his armies. He wants you back as a lover too."

"Really, Gabrielle..."

"And we can't leave out that massive ego of his," the bard interjected. "The conceited bastard probably thinks that with the right seduction ploy he can get you horizontal again, and this time around, he will be irresistible and you will finally come back to him."

Gabrielle now had a very proud look on her face. She hadn't known Ares as long as Xena but she felt she had known him long enough to figure out how his mind worked and was confident with her speculations regarding the war god's next move to try to win Xena back. But she was completely oblivious to the uncomfortable look on Xena's face, which clearly indicated she longed for a conclusion to this topic that she wished had remained private.

"But Ares will soon discover that any romantic intention he has towards you won't get any further than the fantasies of his diluted mind. What happened between you two was a one time thing which you have no intention of ever repeating." Gabrielle finally looked at Xena and saw the uncomfortable frown on her face. At that moment, a sickening thought entered her mind. "Oh gods Xena, please tell me what happened between you and Ares was a one time thing."

The moment of silence seemed to last forever before Xena finally spoke.

"Well, what happened was really a two time thing." Xena avoided Gabrielle's gaze as she started picking at splintered wood protruding from the top of the stall wall.

"TWICE! You slept with him TWICE!

Gabrielle turned her back to her friend and plopped down on a block of hay, situated on the other side of the stall wall. A long exhausted sigh escaped her lips.

"I guess you are back to siding with my mother again?" Xena no longer stood inside the stall and was now facing her friend.

"Gee, what part of my reaction gave it away?" Gabrielle snorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh for Zeus' sake, it was just sex...and it's not like I've never done it with him before!" Xena just wanted this subject to die already. When she dreamed of Gabrielle's miraculous return, this was the last thing she pictured they would be discussing.

"How can you say that Xena? We are not just talking about some plain ol' harmless mortal man. We are talking about Ares, the god who threatened to kill you if you didn't come back to him, put Callisto in your body and sent you to Tartarus, had the Furies punish you with insanity and his most recent stunt which we can be sure won't be his last was to have the Fates cut your life-thread if you killed Hope."

"I don't need to be reminded of how Ares has tormented me."

"Well, I think you do need reminding because on two separate occasions, you **_willingly_** had sex with the god who is responsible for so much trouble in our lives." Gabrielle stared hard into the crystal blue eyes of her friend. "Xena, do you want to go back to Ares?"

"No, of course not," Xena quickly replied.

"Even if it's just some small part…waaaay down deep inside that wants this you could tell me you know...because now…it's pretty obvious to me that some part of you must still be attracted to him despite all that he has done...for you to do what you did with him."

"Oh, all right Gabrielle, I will admit it. A part of me is still very much attracted to Ares," Xena confessed in a weary tone. "The attraction has always been there and for a long time, I did a pretty good job of suppressing it...until recently." Xena saw the color drain from Gabrielle's olive face as she spoke her last words. "I truly believe the first time had a purpose beyond pleasure and that was keeping me on the path I traveled with you...helping people. After the second time, I knew continuing to give into this attraction would lead me right back to Ares and my old life which is my past and has NO place whatsoever in my future." There was firmness to Xena's voice that matched the determination in her crystal blue eyes.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that," Gabrielle sighed while staring up at her friend. "I hope you know the only reason I keep harping on such an intimate topic is because I only want the best for you, which in my mind clearly ain't Ares. What he has done to you...to us...is burned into my brain and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's okay Gabrielle," Xena sighed as she let a hand brush back a curly auburn strand hanging in her friend's face. "I know what you said was out of love and concern for my well being. I would do the same for you." Xena took Gabrielle's hands in hers, squeezing them affectionately as she stared into the bard's green eyes. "But I don't want you to worry about me and Ares anymore. The only thing between us now is this alliance to defeat Dahak and once that is accomplished, things will go back to the way they were."

"I'm saying a lot of things today I thought I never would but I'm actually looking forward to the same old, same old because working alongside Ares will be downright bizarre," Gabrielle said with a smirk. "And since he never liked me, I can't wait to see his face when he discovers I'm alive."

"No, he won't be happy. And it will really tick him off that you were saved by using the body of his own child. But that's his problem and I really don't care if you being alive bothers him. I'm ecstatic you're alive!" Xena pulled Gabrielle to her feet and gave the bard a tight hug. When they broke the hug, there was a large smile planted on Xena's face. She ran a finger down Gabrielle's left cheek. "Your new look will take some getting use to and you're almost as tall as me now but I will adjust."

"My new look will be a lot easier to adjust to than when we thought you would be stuck in Callisto's body," Gabrielle said with a sly smile.

"That's true," Xena said. "And wait 'til Joxer sees you. He's gonna flip. And wait 'til you see him, he really has changed and for the better."

"Cyrene told me he has become very skilled with a staff. I may be kinda rusty and might have to spar with him to get myself up to speed again."

"I know Joxer would love that," Xena said. "And when we tell Joxer about this welcomed miracle, we'll make sure mother is present to make up for her missing when I was told."

"Let's go tell him now, Joxer's at the tavern right?"

"He took the kids traveling with us to the circus but that was a few hours ago, so they should be at the tavern by now."

"Kids? Cyrene didn't mention anything about children traveling with you."

"That's because they originally weren't suppose to be coming with us but there was a last minute change," Xena said. "The children are Cyrus' wards. They are six year old twins, a boy and a girl to be exact and they really are two great kids." Xena's eyes were sparkling and a smile was planted on her face as she spoke of the twins.

"I can see you have taken pretty quick to these kids." Gabrielle couldn't help but notice the sparkle in her friend's eyes and the huge smile on her face.

"You will be too when you meet them," Xena said, still smiling. "They are friendly, funny, loving, smart and oh so cute."

"Well, these kids have definitely captured your heart, which I know is not easy to do so let's get back to the tavern so I can meet the children who accomplished such a fete," Gabrielle said with a wicked grin.

**CHAPTER 30**

There was a clear sky on this autumn night. Large torches lit up the streets of Amphipolis as some residents enjoyed the various games offered by circus vendors while others hurried through the streets to attend the last big event of that day, the evening show under the big top.

"I can't believe that this could happen to me twice in one day…" Joxer muttered. "…first the twins and now Cyrus." He had spent the last hour wandering up and down the rows of wagons which made up the makeshift camp of the circus performers searching for the missing twins and Cyrus who appeared to have disappeared as well.

Only a few of the performers Joxer caught in their tents remembered speaking with Cyrus about the twins but none had seen him since. And none recalled seeing the children. Most of the performers seemed to be in a hurry to prepare for the evening show under the big top and not willing to give Joxer's questions much attention. When the sky had blackened to night, Joxer decided to give up the search.

Walking slowly, Joxer maneuvered his way down a crowded street, headed for Cyrene's tavern.

"Oh, my head is killing me," he groaned while rubbing the fingers of his right hand against a temple to soothe the building pain. Joxer had no idea how he was going to tell Xena he lost first the twins then Cyrus.

When he reached the tavern, Joxer wearily walked through the door. The tavern was still pretty full with people. He decided he needed something to soothe his aching head before he talked to Xena so he headed towards the kitchen. Joxer had just reached the kitchen door and was about to walk through it when suddenly; he was grabbed by a shoulder and swiftly turned around to face the bar again.

"It's about time you got here. I thought we would have to send out a search party," Cyrene said with a huge smile before embracing Joxer in a big hug. "So, did you and the children have a good time at the circus?"

"Yes, but..."

"You can tell me all about the show later. There are some people you must meet." Cyrene's eyes sparkled and a large smile was planted on her beaming face. She firmly held Joxer by the left elbow and dragged him through the packed tables to a somewhat quiet corner in the tavern.

"Can't I meet them later? I have to get something for this headache," Joxer pleaded as he rubbed his right temple with his free hand all the while being dragged through the tavern by Cyrene.

"Spending the whole day with small children can do that to you when you're not use to it," Cyrene chuckled. "I'll get something for your headache. You just sit down at this table." Cyrene departed for the kitchen to get Joxer some relief from his headache.

"I see you survived your excursion to the circus." Xena was seated at the table Joxer stood before "Did the kids have a good time?"

"Yes, we all did…Uh Xena, about the kids..."

"You can tell me about the fun you guys had later. There are some people I would like you to meet." Xena's eyes were sparkling just like Cyrene's and a huge smile was planted on her beaming face.

Joxer noticed his friend's glowing demeanor and thought these people must be something very special as he finally looked at the two individuals seated at the table with Xena. The first was a brown-skin man with curly black hair who Joxer had never seen before. Even from his sitting position the man looked very large. He was definitely someone Joxer did not want to have as an enemy. Joxer couldn't help but stare when he let his gaze fall on the second person sitting at the table with Xena. It was a beautiful young woman with emerald green eyes, an olive oval face, and long curly auburn hair pulled back with a large black bow. Some stray curls framed her lovely face. Joxer thought there was something familiar about the young woman when he remembered what Agatha, the soothsayer, had revealed to him. So, the drunken old hag had been right after all about him meeting a beautiful young woman with auburn hair. As Joxer pulled up a chair to join the trio at the table, he hoped the large man with the beautiful young woman was not her husband.

"Joxer, this is Castor," Xena said. "He was a warrior in my army but he had the good sense to leave that life long before I did."

"It's good to finally meet you Joxer." Castor gripped Joxer's right forearm in a friendly gesture. "In the last two days, I have heard quite a lot about you." Castor's words made Joxer all the more curious to know the importance of these two strangers seated at the table.

"And this young woman sitting next to me is...well, I think I'll let her tell you who she is," Xena said with a huge smile.

As Joxer stared at the woman sitting next to Xena, waiting for her to introduce herself, he suddenly notice a familiarity about her green eyes but at the moment couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

* * *

"You don't know how many times I dreamed of this moment and here it is." Joxer's voice was about to crack and his brown eyes were somewhat misty. "Someone, pinch me to make sure I'm awake."

"Sure," Cyrene said. She had returned to the table and now sat with the four. There was a sly grin on her beaming face as she made a move to pinch a big hunk of Joxer's arm as he sat next to her.

"Whoa, I was just kidding." Joxer moved his arm away from Cyrene's reach. "I know this is not a dream." Joxer gazed into the green eyes of the woman sitting across the table from him, remembering their familiarity, as he held her hands. "You really are alive."

"Yes Joxer, it's me," she said with a big smile on her face. "I know I look a whole lot different but I'm still the same Gabrielle you've known for two years."

"I don't care what you look like so long as you are back." Joxer had a huge smile on his face as he let a hand touch one of her cheeks with affection. "And to think that Hope is responsible for you being here...unbelievable."

"Yeah, that one threw me for a loop too," Xena said. "But according to Gabrielle and Castor, Hope has changed and no longer wants to slaughter humanity for her father. In fact, it appears she wants to stop him just like we do."

"That's why I must find Hope and let her know she doesn't have to fight Dahak alone and we can help her," Castor said.

"And Hope could tell us exactly what Dahak's plans are regarding those fallen Watchers you told us about Xena," Gabrielle said.

"It would be good to have someone on the inside who could tell us Dahak's timetable on freeing the others," Xena admitted. "But since we don't know where Hope is, we have to concentrate on getting those scrolls translated and finding that sword which can kill him. Speaking of those scrolls, mother, have you seen Cyrus, I want him to meet Gabrielle and Castor?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cyrus in quite a while." Cyrene gazed around the crowd in the tavern. "Maybe he's upstairs with the kids, getting them settled in their rooms. I would sure like to meet them before they go to bed."

"Me too. C'mon Xena, let's go upstairs so I can meet these kids you've been raving about," Gabrielle rose from her chair, along with Xena, Castor and Cyrene.

"Uh, before you guys go upstairs, there's something I gotta tell you." Joxer remained seated in his chair. "You better sit back down."

"All right Joxer, did something happen that I should know about?" Xena asked after all had reseated themselves at the table. Her gaze was fixed on Joxer, waiting for him to reveal what he knew.

"Cyrus and the twins aren't upstairs," Joxer softly replied.

"Then where are they?" Cyrene asked.

"I don't know where they are," Joxer quickly mumbled then he took a quick sip from the mug he held in a hand.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are?" The twins should have come back with you from the circus." Xena said.

"Well the truth is...I lost the twins hours ago," Joxer stammered

"What?" the others at the table said in unison.

Joxer was caught off guard by everyone's reaction and spilt some of the mead out of the mug he held in a hand.

"Joxer, tell me the whole story now," Xena ordered.

Joxer set the mug he held on the table and cleared his throat before he spoke. "When I couldn't find them by myself...I came back here and Cyrus went back out with me to search for them...said the kids liked to ditch adult supervision and should have warned me about it. We went to the camp of the circus performers...we split up to cover more ground. I talked to some who had seen the kids and when I went to find Cyrus to see how things were going with him...he-he was gone...I searched until sundown but did not find him or the kids...it's like they vanished."

"Why didn't you say something when you first got here?" Xena asked, trying to stay calm.

"I tried, but first I had to get something for my headache...and then Cyrene brought me over to this table...and I guess it slipped my mind with all the news about Gabrielle being alive," Joxer sheepishly stated as he slightly bowed his head. "I'm sorry Xena."

"It's okay Joxer," Xena assured. The features of her face softened somewhat as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Joxer already felt bad enough and she didn't want to make him feel worse.

"You know, the last show under the big top just got under way, I bet that's where Cyrus and the kids are," Castor said.

"You're probably right," Gabrielle said. "From what Xena told me about these kids, it certainly sounded like they could be very persuasive. Maybe they convinced Cyrus to take them despite the running off incident with Joxer."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Joxer slapped a hand on the tabletop. "I'm going to the big top and see if I can find them in the crowd." Joxer rose from the table.

"Wait Joxer, there is something else I want you to do instead," Xena said. "I found out that Hercules is visiting his brother King Iphicles in Corinth. I need you to go there and tell him he must come to Ares' fortress in Macedonia as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Xena. I will get Otis ready and leave right away." Joxer departed for the stables.

"Hey Joxer, wait up, I'll give you a hand." Castor rose from the table and headed after Joxer.

"Everything seems under control here, so I guess I will tend to those dirty dishes." Cyrene departed for the kitchen.

"Boy, did I pick the right time to show up," Gabrielle said when she and Xena were alone. "So, Hercules is going to join us in having to put up with Ares. Are you sure this alliance thing will work?"

"The world is at stake here Gabrielle so we all will have to make it work." Xena had a faraway look in her eyes as she rose from the table and headed for the tavern door.

"Uh Xena, where are you going?" Gabrielle had also risen from the table and trailed after her friend.

"I'm going to find Cyrus and the twins."

Gabrielle felt something wasn't right and closely followed her friend as they exited the tavern.

* * *

Ares gently brushed a long curly black lock off the child's sleeping face then let a finger trace her jaw-line. A soft smile crossed his lips. She looked so much like Xena, the same nose, mouth, and chin. She even had her mother's fire. He was very impressed with how she shrugged off her fear and charged him when she thought he had harmed her brother. Ares rolled up a sleeve of the child's shirt and gazed at the birthmark on the little girl's upper right arm. The star-shaped mark greatly resembled the star carved in the blade of the Holy Saber - the sword that contained unfathomable power and meant Dahak's destruction. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he ran a finger over the mark on the child's arm. The ultimate power that he had craved for centuries would finally be his and he would owe it all to the very fruit of his own loins.

Ares turned his attention to the child lying next to her on the lounge chair. He ran a hand through the child's thick curly black hair. Just like the girl, the boy had inherited his hair. Ares gently held the child's chin and stared at his sleeping face. Again, a soft smile crossed his lips. Darius had certainly been right when he said the boy was the spitting image of him. The child had his cheekbones, chin, mouth and nose. The boy had also inherited other traits from his father, which Ares intended to bring to the forefront in the child. He released the child's chin and just sat on a side of the lounge chair, staring in awe at the faces of both sleeping children.

Ares had often wondered about the kind of child he could have produced with Xena and he had been somewhat disappointed that there was none from the time when they were lovers. But a week ago, he discovered that was not true - and not only one child but two were born out of that relationship. Ares was anxious to meet these children that had been deliberately hidden from him, and started monitoring the movements of Xena's traveling party as soon as it was made possible by their entrance into Olympian territory, looking for the opportune moment to grab both children.

The moment came when Joxer volunteered to take the children to the circus. Ares used a little divine intervention to cause a fight between two men knowing Xena's new "sidekick" wouldn't be able to resist the urge to play peacemaker. From frequent monitoring, Ares had been able to pick up on Lycus' love of mischief, so he whispered in the boy's head, the idea of ditching Joxer, which the child eagerly did, along with his sister. Ares watched the activities at the dart throwing both and was very impressed with the boy's skills with darts and now longed to get some weapons in his hands. Both children had great endurance and the power of telepathy. But those abilities barely scratched the surface of the children's true potential. Ares knew there was far more and planned on testing both children to see the true extent of the godly powers they possessed.

Ares pointed a finger at a velvet rope hanging from a gray stone wall. Instantly, the rope began bobbing up and down. A moment later, two female servants in black robes entered the hall.

"Yes, my lord," the two servants said in unison.

"Take the children to the rooms prepared for them."

The two servants immediately went to the lounge chair; each picked up a sleeping child then exited the throne room.

Ares had a wicked grin on his face as he thought about Xena. She would be in for a surprise when his messenger informed her of the changes he had made to her plans regarding the children's stay in Greece. Now Ares had to check on the condition of his most recent guest.

* * *

Cyrus let out a low groan as he slowly opened his eyes. For some reason, his whole body seemed to ache. "It's times like these that make me wish I had remained a Watcher," he muttered.

He realized he was lying on a hard stone floor. Slowly and with much discomfort, he raised himself into a sitting position. Cyrus was seated on the floor next to a table with a set of chairs. Using one of the chairs for support, he slowly rose to his feet and immediately sat himself in the chair. Since his neck felt stiff, Cyrus maneuvered his whole body on the chair so he could take in his surroundings. He was in a stone walled room with no windows with many lit candles for light. Two of the four walls were lined with shelves loaded with numerous scrolls.

Being immortal meant he couldn't die but unfortunately he could feel pain if inflicted by another immortal. Cyrus let out another groan as he leaned back in the chair and began to rub his sore jaw as memories of what happened flooded his mind. He remembered searching for the twins in the wagon camp of the circus performers when Ares suddenly appeared before him in a haze of light. He had deduced that Ares was responsible for the disappearance of the children and proceeded to question him about them when the war god punched him in the face.

Cyrus closed his eyes as he cradled his bowed head in his hands while his arms rested on the table. The fear Xena had expressed before their trip to Greece had unfortunately come true. Somehow, Ares had found out about the children. And now that they were in his possession, Ares would never let them go. Cyrus wondered if Xena knew yet that Ares had the children. When she did find out, he hoped she wouldn't do anything drastic. Cyrus had opened his eyes and was raising his bowed head when Ares suddenly appeared standing in front of one of the scroll-covered shelves. The war god still had the same aura of darkness and danger, which encompassed his whole being as when Cyrus first met him over six years ago. The former Watcher also noticed the anger in the war god's eyes, which was clearly directed at him.

"I see you have finally recovered from that punch I delivered to your jaw." Ares let a slight chuckle escape his lips. "You are very fortunate to be immortal because if you weren't, that punch would have instantly snapped your neck."

"Where are the children and what are you up to Ares?"

"The children are somewhere safe, sleeping peacefully. As for what I'm up to, I am only taking back what belongs to ME."

"The children are not your property Ares."

"But that's where you are wrong Cyrus. Do I need to remind you of the laws of the country in which you reside that clearly state that children are the sole property of the father?"

"I am quite familiar with the laws of Persia," Cyrus replied tartly.

Ares now stood in front of the table where Cyrus sat and leaned his hands on it as he stared hard into the hazel eyes of the former Watcher. "How do you think Ahura Mazda will react when he finds out one of his closest confidants, someone he thought the epitome of honor and truth, looked him dead in the face and LIED to him?"

"Ahura Mazda follows the letter of the law and I respect him for that but I did what I thought was right and would gladly do it again."

"And who are you to decide that I should be denied access to my own children?"

"It's what Xena wanted and I agreed," Cyrus replied.

"Xena was angry, confused and didn't know what she wanted!" Ares snapped.

"Yes, when Xena showed up on my doorstep in Persia she was all of those things which only increased when she discovered she was pregnant," Cyrus said. "In the months that followed, Xena did some soul-searching and made the decision to leave the life of war behind and start fresh, somewhere far away with the children. But that changed when you showed up in Persia. You just couldn't let her go then and from what I understand you still can't now. Why is that?"

"Those reasons are my business and I don't have to explain myself to you," Ares curtly replied as he rose to his full height.

"You know Xena will never let you get away with this Ares and I will help her." Cyrus stared hard at the war god standing before him.

"There really is nothing either of you can do since you don't know exactly where the children are," Ares nonchalantly replied as he inspected the dagger he now held in a hand, longing to slice open the throat of the meddling do-gooder with it.

"How do you expect us to all work together when you pull a stunt like this?"

"Oh, you will find a way," Ares calmly replied. "I know how much mortals mean to you and Xena and you two would never let your anger against me jeopardize their fate." There was a confident grin on the god's face as he sheathed the dagger on his person. "You know, if you weren't so crucial to me destroying Dahak, I would already be tormenting you for meddling in my personal affairs but since that is not to be, at least for the moment, you might as well get to work on what you were brought here to do."

Ares waved a hand over the table at which Cyrus sat and it was immediately covered with numerous scrolls. Cyrus picked up one of the scrolls and unrolled it for inspection. It was written in the language he spoke as a Watcher, Celestic.

"This is just a fraction of the scrolls you will need to translate for us to find the Holy saber. When you translate these, I will make the rest available to you." Ares was through talking with the former Watcher and was ready to leave him to his translating duties.

"Wait!" Cyrus said in a raised voice before Ares vanished from sight. The god stared at him with a hard look on his face. "I would like to see the children...make sure they are all right."

Ares let out an annoyed sigh. "The children are fine Cyrus. They are now with their father where they should have been all along and your concern for them is no longer warranted!" With his last statement, Ares vanished in a blinding flash of silver light.

* * *

"Why are we going to the stables Xena when Cyrus and the children are probably at the big top near the edge of town?" Gabrielle asked as they entered the large wooden structure.

"Cyrus and the children are not under the big top," Xena replied.

"Then where exactly are they?"

"I don't know where they are exactly but I know who took them...Dahak."

"Dahak!" repeated Gabrielle with true surprise as her mind began rationalizing the motive behind such actions. "So, you think Dahak found out about Cyrus, why he came to Greece and grabbed him so he couldn't translate the scrolls that will lead us to the Holy Saber?"

"Yes, I do." Xena now stood in the stall next to Argo and tightened the saddle on the mare's back.

"And I guess Dahak grabbed the kids to use as leverage to stop us from coming after him, which I think is really evil," Gabrielle said with a twisted frown.

"Oh, it is more than just leverage he's after," Xena said. "Lycus has been troubled by a nightmare about a horrible monster coming for him and I know Dahak is behind it."

"Wow, that's got to be frightening." Gabrielle's arms were wrapped tightly about her as a creepy chill went down her spine. "But what could Dahak possibly gain by tormenting a little boy with nightmares?"

"Dahak may be thinking of using Lycus in the evil he has planned for the world. But I think first and foremost he is trying to rattle me and figured this would be the best way, especially after what he did to Solan." Xena saw the puzzled look on Gabrielle's face after her last statement. She turned her attention from Argo and now stood facing her friend, gently placing her hands on the bard's shoulders as she stared into her face. "The twins are not just two orphans in Cyrus' care...they are my son and daughter."

Gabrielle's green eyes widened as her mind fully absorbed what Xena had just confessed. "The children are yours? Why didn't you ever tell me? Surely you knew I could be trusted with such a secret?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you Gabrielle. In fact, I did plan on telling you about them but then we got caught up in Hope's rebirth, Dahak and then… you died. I've always had to be very careful that the children's existence remained hidden from their father."

"Who is their father?"

Before Xena could answer Gabrielle's question, both women heard a strange noise on the roof of the stables.

"What was that?" Gabrielle gazed up at the stable's ceiling.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Xena said.

Both women walked over to the stable door and slowly opened it. The full moon provided enough light making the area outside the stables clear to view. The flutter of bird wings could be heard as both women were now shrouded in a large shadow. Within moments, the shadow was gone, exposing the area outside the stables to moonlight once again.

"Xena, look!"

Sitting on a wooden fence, some feet from the stables was a fierce-looking large bird.

"It's a vulture," Xena said.

"A vulture! There's nothing dead lying around so why is it here?" Gabrielle tried to hide her fear.

"This vulture isn't looking for food." Xena started to approach the bird.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle tightly held Xena's left arm halting her approach towards the menacing bird.

"It's all right Gabrielle. I know this particular vulture. We go back a long way."

"You know this...vulture?"

"Yes, his name is Ibycus. He belongs to Ares."

"Why am I not surprised?" Gabrielle muttered. "Ares' choice of pets leaves a lot to be desired."

"Ibycus isn't a pet Gabrielle. He's a messenger." Xena now stood directly in front of the large bird still perched atop the wooden fence.

An amethyst stone hung from a silver chain around the large bird's feathered neck. Upon closer inspection, Xena found a folded piece of parchment strapped to one of the bird's legs, which she removed. She unfolded the parchment sheet and read its contents...

**_Just thought I would let you know that Cyrus is here at my fortress in Macedonia and at this moment, is translating those very important scrolls we need to defeat Dahak._**

**_I also have the children who came to Greece with you. I figured it was time they met their father._**

**_Ares_**

"Oh Zeus, he knows!" Xena whispered with a wide-eyed stare on her face. "But how?" Xena forgot about the bird and quickly went back into the stables, still clutching the sheet of parchment. Gabrielle followed Xena back into the stables, her mind paying close attention to her friend's reaction to Ares' letter. "We were so careful," Xena muttered as she viciously tore up the sheet of parchment, the shreds falling to the stable floor. "I knew it was a mistake to bring the children to Greece. I KNEW IT!"

"So, it wasn't Dahak who took the twins but Ares and I guess he has Cyrus too, right?" Gabrielle asked in a slightly raised voice, which made Xena suddenly remember she was not alone and she turned to face her friend.

"Yes," she replied softly, slightly bowing her head.

"He's the one you've been keeping the existence of the children from," Gabrielle said with solid certainty. Her mind was quickly registering the shocking conclusion she knew her last statement implied and she found it difficult to voice her thoughts. "So, that means...that Ares...that the twins...that he's..."

"Their father," Xena finished as she stared into the stunned face of her best friend. "That's right Gabrielle; Ares is the twins' father."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 31**

For an autumn night, it was unusually mild. A soft breeze blew through the forest loosening dead leaves from partially bare tree branches to find resting places on the already leaf-covered forest floor. The beige colored full moon provided light that cast eerie shadows throughout the forest. Joxer was a lone traveler as he sat atop Otis who rhythmically trotted down the narrow trail.

A shooting star soared across the black backdrop of the clear night sky and Joxer momentarily closed his eyes and made a wish. Joxer thought going to Corinth in search of Hercules would be relaxing after the day he just had.

He hoped the twins had a nice time at the circus with Cyrus but also wanted them to be punished for the scare they put him through. Despite the medicine Cyrene gave him, Joxer could still feel a slight ache in the top of his head, most likely due to tension and the fact that he hadn't eaten much since he spent most of the day searching for the wayward twins. He pulled out some beef jerky in a sack on the side of the saddle and ravenously chewed on it.

Joxer's day had been for the most part, very hectic but he did have to admit there was one bright spot and that was Gabrielle's return. Just thinking about it, brought a huge smile to his lips. This was a happening that Joxer had prayed for---dreamed of the last few months---something he wanted more than anything---and it actually came true. And now that Gabrielle was back, Joxer would have to find the courage to tell the spirited bard how he felt about her. He had told her several times when he believed her spirit to be in the Elysian Fields, hearing his thoughts regarding his unspoken love. Those talks had been relatively easy but re-enacting them face to face was something that scared Joxer and most of all, what her reaction to his confession would be.

Joxer did have the small comfort of knowing that Castor was not his competition. When he first saw Castor with Gabrielle and how close they were, Joxer was afraid the bard was in love with the reformed warrior. But that worry was erased when Castor accompanied him to the stables to help with preparations for his journey to Corinth. All the former warrior could talk about was Hope and how he had to find her. This was proof enough for Joxer that Castor was in love with Hope, clearing the field for Gabrielle entirely for him which he now had to put to his advantage before someone did come along and swept the bard off her feet. For Joxer knew that Gabrielle was a beautiful, funny, intelligent woman who could have any man she wanted. He now just prayed that she would want him when he confessed his love for her.

Joxer had eaten almost the entire sack of beef jerky and was rather thirsty. As he reached for the water-skin, Joxer felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Oh no, not again," he groaned. Joxer bowed his head, closed his eyes and sat perfectly still atop Otis who continued to trot down the trail.

A few moments later, the pain subsided and Joxer finally retrieved the water-skin and the headache powder he had also packed. He had put the powder in his mouth and was going to down it with some water, when again, he felt a sharp pain in his head, this time far more intense. Joxer dropped the water-skin, spit out the bitter tasting headache powder as he held his aching head between his hands. He squinted at the road and the forest ahead of him but all looked blurry and began to spin. Joxer tried to remain upright on Otis' back but the dizziness increased and he soon lost his balance and fell off the moving horse to the ground below.

"What's happening to me?" Joxer moaned as he clutched his aching head and began to roll slightly back and forth across the ground.

_"Give up Joxer! I've grown too strong and you can't stop me!"_ A raspy voice yelled from inside Joxer's head.

"Who are you?" Joxer moaned as he held his head tighter.

_"I'm Talon and your body is now MINE!"_

"No...No...you're not real...I must be losing my mind," Joxer moaned

_"Oh, but I am real Joxer, so stop fighting...you can't win!"_ The raspy voice hissed.

Joxer was still clutching his aching head between his hands as he began to thrash about the ground as if fighting an invisible foe. Otis whinnied as he stood nearby and watched his master's wild movements.

"Leave me alone...it's my body...I'm Joxer and I won't give up," he wailed as his body continued to thrash about the ground. Joxer's eyes widened as the pain in his head increased to an intensity that felt as if it would explode. "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled in an ear-piercing scream. The thrashing suddenly ceased and Joxer lay on the ground completely motionless, his eyes closed.

Otis let out a snort as he stared at his master's seemingly lifeless body. The earlier breeze had ceased and Joxer's shallow breathing was the only sound heard in the forest. A moment later, Joxer opened his eyes and abruptly moved into a sitting position. He stared at his hands then tentatively touched his face with them. He ran his hands over his chest and arms. A pleased smile crossed his lips. Joxer slowly stood and surveyed his surroundings for a few minutes before retrieving the water-skin lying in the grass a few feet from him. When he approached Otis, the gelding whinnied and backed away from him, somewhat skittish.

"Easy boy," Joxer said in a calm voice as he cautiously approached the animal. Otis let out a snort, but remained still. When he stood before the horse, he gently rubbed his brown face to calm him. "I'm sorry that strange attack I had frightened you but it will never happen again," Joxer cooed into the horse's right ear. Otis snorted and swooshed his long brown tail. Joxer was putting the water-skin in its place on the saddle when he heard a rustling noise from some nearby foliage. "All right, I know you're there, so come on out," he said in a demanding tone, his eyes glued on the foliage.

The bushes ruffled some more, then a moment later, an athletic and very attractive looking young woman with curly blond hair cut in a bob, emerged from her hiding place in the thick foliage.

"I witnessed everything that just happened. I take it, I am now speaking with Talon?" The young woman approached the man before her.

"I'm Talon all right," he said with a devilish smile. "And you are?"

"Gwenyth…a priestess in the order of Dahak."

"So Meta...I mean Dahak sent you to keep an eye on me?" Talon's eyes raked over Gwenyth's well-toned form scantily clad in brown leather.

"He wanted to be certain you gained control of the mortal's body," Gwenyth replied.

"Well, I finally gained control. This body's not bad." Talon ran his hands over his arms and chest and walked around like he was trying on new clothes for the first time.

"I'm the one who obtained this body for you," Gwenyth said with a touch of pride.

"Did you now? I was never one to back away from a challenge but this Joxer fellow was pretty tough and resisted my taking over his body for the longest time. I finally gained control because he was so worn down after the very stressful day he had." Talon let out a soft chuckle as he thought about the events of that day he witnessed through Joxer's eyes.

"I'm sorry gaining possession was difficult but it couldn't be helped. Joxer is a very good friend of Dahak's daughter Xena. She trusts him implicitly so that should make your job somewhat easier." Gwenyth handed Talon a bloated goatskin.

Talon uncapped the goatskin and let a drop of its contents fall on his hand. The tiny droplet was crimson in color. A sinister smile crossed his lips.

"When the time is right, you will know how best to use that. Did you discover anything I should report to Dahak?"

"Boy did I ever!" Talon snorted.

Gwenyth looked at him expectantly.

"Before I say anything, there is something I want you to first do for me." Talon gazed at Gwenyth with a lust-filled look in his eyes.

"I am a priestess, NOT a harlot," Gwenyth said firmly as she watched Talon's eyes rake over her body.

"Oh c'mon Gwenyth, even back in my day, priestesses were sleeping with the gods they served. Don't tell me that's changed?"

"I don't serve Dahak that way." Gwenyth folded her arms across her chest. "And besides, you are not a god anymore. You are mortal just like me."

"True, but I still have that godly sexual prowess." Talon suddenly grabbed Gwenyth and pulled her roughly to him.

Gwenyth was pressed so tightly against Talon's body, she could feel his arousal through her brown leather skirt. She tried to wriggle free from his tight embrace.

"What in Tartarus do you think you're doinmmm…"

Gwenyth's protests were muffled by Talon quickly claiming her pouty lips in a hungry kiss.

When he met with the Dark One, Talon would have to thank him for sending this hot little priestess to watch over him. It was exhilarating to be flesh again! And what better way to break in this body, his new home, than an activity in which he excelled and the one he had truly missed the most during his many centuries of imprisonment in the earth's heated core. His only company had been other disembodied entities like himself, filled with rage and longing for freedom. Well, that day had finally come and he had company more to his liking, a beautiful young woman.

Her lips were soft and luscious, just like he figured, when they had earlier captured his gaze. One of his hands was buried in her curly blond hair, holding her head steady. It felt like silk and smelled like wild flowers. His eager mouth abandoned her lips to move to her slender neck. Her skin was so soft and tasted like honey. By all the gods of this world, it felt so damn good to feel the touch of a woman again!

"Please, stop," Gwenyth gasped. Despite her words, she was actually aroused by Talon's expert touch. "Let me go," she moaned. Her earlier wriggling for freedom was now reduced to almost non-existence.

"You don't really want me to stop Gwenyth." Talon was still kissing her neck and feasting off the sweet taste of her soft skin. "I don't hear any conviction in your voice. Besides your pulse is beating like a sledge hammer." He let his hands wildly roam over her halter top, giving a lusty squeeze to her perky bosom before recapturing those pouty lips.

This time when Talon kissed her, Gwenyth hungrily returned his kisses. She was actually surprised how aroused this horny demon had got her. The touch of his lips against hers and his hands exploring her body had ignited within her a passion unknown to her before. She had heard some of the female followers of Dahak speak of such passion after having the pleasure of spending the night with the Dark One in his bedchamber. Stories of his sexual prowess had Gwenyth anxiously awaiting a summons to the hallowed bed but none ever came. She did truly serve Dahak as a priestess only and that did somewhat disappoint her. But she was given important duties which the others never did, like the duty she had now, which she had almost let slip her mind due to the desire Talon had awakened within her.

Abruptly, Gwenyth broke her kiss with Talon. "We really can't do this!" she gasped through labored breathing as she completely broke free from Talon's embrace. "Just tell me what you uncovered which will be of interest to Dahak. Then I can be on my way, and you can pretend to be Joxer and warm up to Xena." Her hands were shaking as she wiped her mouth and brushed hair back off her face. She turned her back to him as she tried to regain composure.

"I will gladly reveal all that I uncovered but first we have some unfinished business." Talon grabbed Gwenyth by the waist and pulled her against him.

"No, Talon," she said weakly. Gwenyth knew she had the training to easily beat the crap out of him but his touch seemed to drain her will to fight.

"I respect your commitment to your duties and Dahak but you are also a woman, who has obviously neglected her own needs for quite some time." Talon nuzzled her neck. "I can satisfy those needs for you Gwenyth."

A soft sigh escaped Gwenyth's lips as a wave of desire raced through her body. Talon's words were so true. She was so wrapped up in her duties to Dahak, that her personal needs had taken a back seat. It had been a long time since Gwenyth had felt the touch of a man.

"It's been so long for me too Gwenyth. I need this," Talon softly whispered in an ear. "And you need this." He began to caress her neck with kisses. Gwenyth leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I was always a very skilled lover so I can guarantee you will be pleased."

Gwenyth began rubbing her slender body against his while his hands began to explore her body again. "You're right Talon, we both do need this," she moaned.

Talon abruptly stopped the stimulating caresses and turned Gwenyth around to face him. He gazed into her light brown exotic eyes and saw the desire overflowing in them. Gwenyth stared at Talon's face and had to admit she thought Joxer rather cute the first time she met him. The new owner of his body made him even more attractive.

"You can tell me what Dahak needs to know after we finish our business," Gwenyth growled in a lust-filled tone as she forcefully pulled Talon against her and hungrily claimed his lips. Moans could be heard as they pulled at each other's clothing and lowered themselves to the thick soft grass covering the forest floor.

* * *

For some time now, Gabrielle had been sitting on a sturdy block of hay. Her green eyes were fixed on Xena who sat across from her on another block of hay. She listened to her best friend reveal the circumstances behind her stay in Persia six years ago, the birth of the twins, and how her friend Cyrus sent the newborns to India so Ares wouldn't discover their existence. 

"When I looked at the tiny faces of those babies for the last time, I knew sending them away was the right thing to do," Xena said softly. "It hurt like Tartarus but I had to accept that I would never see the twins again."

Gabrielle had a look of sympathy on her face. "I know giving up Solan was hard for you, but to go through that again and with two babies this time...I just can't imagine it."

"And what made it so worse with the twins was that I was prepared to keep them. When I had Solan, I was a self-centered kid and not ready to make the necessary changes and sacrifices that the responsibilities of motherhood would have required. Giving him up was painful but it was the best thing for both of us." Xena absentmindedly pulled on a strand of hay sticking out of the large block. "When I was pregnant with the twins, I was still pretty much wrapped up in myself but this time I was in Persia, far away from an army, battlefields and Ares. With Cyrus' help, for the first time in a long time, I was actually able to believe I could have a normal life, be a mother to my children and leave the ways of war behind for good. I made all these plans and envisioned the life we would have but it just was not meant to be." Xena let a soft chuckle escape her lips as her eyes got watery.

"I am amazed you were able to go back to Ares after that," Gabrielle said. "You had every right to hate him since you were forced to give up your babies because of him."

"Oh, it was hard being around Ares all right." Xena quickly wiped away the tears that started pouring from her eyes. "Our relationship was strictly conquests and wars after that. But I couldn't blame him entirely. I had willingly chosen to follow him after all and had to be prepared to accept the consequences whatever they might be."

"But giving up one's children seems like such a high price to pay, Xena." Gabrielle let a hand caress a cheek of her friend who sat across from her. "At least you got to spend some time with them, something you thought you would never do."

"Yeah, being with them this past week has been great," Xena confessed with a slight chuckle. "Despite their infamous parents, they really are a couple of terrific kids."

"You never did tell me why the children were brought to Greece," Gabrielle said.

Gabrielle already knew some of the details behind Lycus' nightmare regarding Dahak and her concerns for the boy's safety. So she summarized Lysia's connection to the Holy Saber through the birthmark the little girl had on her right arm which was an exact match for the four pointed star etched in the sword's blade.

"I had my misgivings about bringing the children to Greece but I was actually starting to believe we could defeat Dahak, then whisk the kids back to India without Ares ever discovering them but unfortunately I was wrong," Xena said in a somber tone.

"How do you think Ares found out about them?"

"I know when we entered Olympian territory, Cyrus and I agreed not to speak of the twins' parentage because we figured Ares might be monitoring our movements, so that only leaves Persia," Xena replied. "Ares has made a point of having spies located throughout the other pantheons so he knows what's going on in areas outside his jurisdiction. He probably had one of them watching us."

Xena rose from the hay block, walked over to Argo's stall and led the mare out by the reins.

"I guess you are now going to wherever Ares has taken them?"

"In the letter, Ares mentioned his fortress in the mountains of Macedonia and that's where I'm going." Xena put a boot in a stirrup and mounted Argo. "Are you coming?"

"I really think we should wait until daybreak to go to Macedonia, Xena." Gabrielle rose from the hay block and approached her friend sitting atop Argo.

"Gabrielle, you do realize we are talking about two young children being left in the care of Ares? And who knows what he is going to do to Cyrus for the part he played in keeping the children from him."

"You don't have to remind me of what a snake Ares is but they are his children too, so I doubt if they are in any real danger," Gabrielle said. "And he may want to hurt your friend but he won't since Cyrus is still needed to translate those scrolls.

"For now, he won't hurt Cyrus but I'm more worried about what he will say to the kids," Xena said. "Lycus is fascinated with warriors and warfare. Cyrus thinks it is just a phase but spending time with Ares may evolve it into something more." Xena closed her eyes, bowed her head with a hand resting on her forehead. "Oh Zeus," she softly groaned.

"What is it Xena? What's the matter?" Gabrielle tightly held onto Xena's leg dangling down Argo's side as she gazed up at her best friend.

"Ares has probably told the children that he is their father and I am their mother. He will probably twist everything around and have them thinking I gave them up because I didn't want them." She offered a hand down to Gabrielle to help her onto Argo's back. "We have to get to Macedonia right away."

"Ares probably did tell the children who you two really are but even I don't think he would turn them against you." Gabrielle backed away from her friend's offered hand. "And rushing off to Macedonia this instant isn't going to remedy the situation."

"But Gabrielle, that would be just like him. In his mind, it would be the perfect punishment for me keeping the children from him all these years. We were all getting along so well too. I don't think I could stand it if they hated me, Gabrielle."

The bard had great sympathy for her friend as she gazed up at her face riddled with worry and pain. "Xena, even if we take off for Macedonia right now and when we get there, discover that Ares has done what you fear, do you even know what you will say to the children to counter what he has told them?"

Xena slightly shook her bowed head.

"You just arrived in Amphipolis after a long trip from Persia. You've go to be tired and now you want to rush off to Macedonia to take on Ares regarding the children and you haven't given much thought to how you will do that," Gabrielle said. "I really think rest is in order. Once you've had some sleep, you should know how to best handle this situation with Ares and the children."

"You're right Gabrielle. I am exhausted." Xena let out a soft yawn before dismounting from Argo. Then she led the mare back into the stall. "What I tried to prevent has unfortunately come true and I will have to be at my best if I am to now deal with it."

"I'm sure after a good night's sleep, you will have a whole new perspective on this explosive situation." Gabrielle watched her friend get Argo settled for the night.

"We will leave for Macedonia at daybreak."

"I'm still not a morning person, but you will get no argument out of me." Gabrielle gave her friend an affectionate pat on the back as they left the stables and headed for Cyrene's tavern.

* * *

"You two were certainly gone for a long time," Cyrene said when Xena and Gabrielle entered the tavern. The place was empty of patrons. She was wiping down the bar and Castor was sweeping the floor. "So where are Cyrus and the children?" 

"They weren't at the circus." Xena seated herself at the bar joined by Gabrielle.

"If they weren't at the circus, then where are they?" Cyrene asked. "By the gods, I hope nothing terrible has happened to them." On hearing that the children and Cyrus were not at the circus as believed, Castor now stood by Gabrielle, leaning on the broom he held in a hand. A concerned look was etched on his face.

"No harm has come to either Cyrus or the children, mother." Xena grabbed two clean mugs sitting on the bar, placed them in front of Gabrielle and herself, then filled them with the liquid in a jug setting on the bar top.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense, where are they?" Cyrene asked.

"Ares sent a messenger to inform me Cyrus and the twins are with him," Xena calmly replied after taking a sip from the mug she held in a hand.

"Ares?" Cyrene and Castor said in unison. Both had perplexed looks on their faces.

"Ares was really gung-ho on Cyrus getting to work right away on translating those scrolls," Gabrielle said with a chuckle as she took a sip from her own mug.

"Oh, I'll say," Xena added. "When Ares found out Cyrus was here, he couldn't wait for us to meet with him later. So he transported Cyrus, along with the children to his castle in Macedonia. Why as we speak, I bet Cyrus is very busy translating those scrolls."

"It certainly would have been nice if Ares informed us of his intentions a bit sooner," Cyrene complained. "He had to know we would worry. But this is pretty typical for a self-centered god." Cyrene picked up a tray loaded with dirty mugs and disappeared into the kitchen.

"But Ares did send a messenger," Castor reminded her.

"A little too late if you ask me," Cyrene yelled from the kitchen.

"Gabrielle and I will be leaving for Macedonia at daybreak," Xena said in a loud voice.

"Then you probably should be heading off to bed now," Cyrene said as she came back through the kitchen door.

"Hey Cyrene, is there any of that stew left? I am starving," Gabrielle said.

"I see you still have the same stomach," Xena muttered with a sly smile before taking another sip from her mug.

"I certainly do and it's growling to be filled," Gabrielle replied.

"There is some stew left. You sit tight and I'll bring a bowl out to you," Cyrene said. "Would you like some too Xena? I haven't seen you eat much since you got here."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Xena downed the last of the beverage in her mug.

"I don't know where you get the energy to fight the scum of this world when I hardly see you eat." Cyrene eyed her daughter curiously. "Is there something going on that I should know about Xena?"

"No mother, everything is fine," she replied with a faint smile.

Cyrene was convinced that all was not fine but decided to let it rest for now as she disappeared into the kitchen to get Gabrielle her bowl of stew.

"Castor, we need to talk." Gabrielle hopped off the barstool, took hold of Castor's right arm and led him to a table where the two sat facing each other.

"I just wanted to let you know that me going off tomorrow to Macedonia with Xena doesn't mean I have forgotten about the search for Hope." Gabrielle affectionately squeezed Castor hands.

"There's no need for an explanation. You and Xena have been miraculously reunited and I completely understand you wanting to spend time with her," Castor said with a smile. "When you guys leave tomorrow, I guess I will be heading out pretty soon myself to resume the search for Hope."

"Dahak and his followers are very dangerous, so please promise me Castor that you will be careful." Gabrielle let a hand caress his face.

"I promise," Castor replied with a smile as he laid a hand over Gabrielle's caressing his face. "You watch yourself too."

"I will," Gabrielle replied while returning his smile. "And when you do find Hope, please let her know I remember everything. And that I love her very much."

"I'll do that," Castor said as the pair rose from the table and embraced each other in a tight hug.

"Here's your bowl of stew," Cyrene announced as she came through the kitchen door carrying a tray with a steaming bowl set upon it, which she placed on the bar.

"I'll devour this in my room." Gabrielle was standing at the bar. She greedily gazed at the steaming bowl sitting on the tray she held in her hands. "After I eat this, I know I will sleep like a baby."

"Enjoy your sleep, but just remember to be ready to leave for Macedonia at daybreak," Xena reminded her as she rose from her stool and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, I'll be ready," Gabrielle replied as she followed Xena up the stairs.

* * *

"I don't think your mother fully bought that story about Ares' reasons for taking Cyrus and the children," Gabrielle said when she stood outside the doorway to her room across the hall from Xena's. 

"I don't think she did either but we will be leaving at daybreak, so she won't have any time to pry the whole story out of either one of us," Xena said with a slight smile.

"Maybe, you should just tell her the truth, she is your mother after all."

"It's too long and too complicated Gabrielle," Xena wearily sighed. "When this whole mess with Dahak is settled, I will sit down with her and tell her everything."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Gabrielle sighed.

Both women opened the doors to their perspective rooms.

"Good night Xena."

"Good night Gabrielle."

Gabrielle could hear the weariness in Xena's voice and saw it too when she gazed at her face one last time, as her friend was about to close her bedroom door. "Oh and Xena?"

"Yes Gabrielle?"

"Please try to get some sleep."

"I'll try," Xena softly replied before closing her bedroom door.

Gabrielle stood in the opened door of her bedroom and stared at the door to Xena's. She knew her friend wouldn't get any sleep and would probably be up most of the night. But in the morning, one would never know because she would look well rested. Gabrielle had always been baffled at how Xena could get by on so little sleep. She on the other hand would look like the walking dead and have the disposition of a bear if she got no sleep. Gabrielle chalked it up to one of Xena's many skills and finally closed the door to her own room.

**CHAPTER 32**

Dahak let out a pleased sigh while he refastened his black leather pants. He let the gaze of his crystal blue eyes fall on the beautiful woman kneeling before him as he sat on his large throne. He ran a hand through her fiery red tresses. The dark god always needed some arousing stimulation to get the blood surging through his body at the start of a new day and this particular priestess had shown extraordinary talents for the job. She gazed up at him with sky blue eyes as she sensuously licked her pouty rose colored lips.

"I am not finished with you. Be in my bedchamber tonight," Dahak said in a lusty deep voice. One of his hands caressed a rosy cheek.

"As you wish my lord," the priestess said in a sensual voice, her eyelids softly fluttering. She rose from her kneeling position then left the great hall.

"Now down to business," Dahak muttered as he sat up straight in the large throne. A moment later, a man wearing a black robe entered the hall and dropped to his knees when he stood a few feet away from Dahak's raised throne. "Arise Cleon."

Cleon did as his dark lord commanded but his head was still slightly bowed.

"I understand that a few nights ago, some Amazons discovered our operations at an old barn in the forest near Mycenae?"

"Yes my lord. They were looking for two Amazon teens Aratus found in the forest near the old barn."

"Why were the two Amazon teens grabbed when you were given strict orders to chose mortals with no ties to anyone?"

"Aratus was afraid the girls had seen our operations and would tell others and thought he had no choice but to grab them." Cleon's body was starting to tremble as he sensed the anger rising in his dark lord.

"But the girls had really seen nothing and grabbing them only alerted their Amazon sisters of our operations which are now a TOTAL LOSS!" His hands had been tightly gripping the ends of the marble armrests, which broke off in his hands.

"All was n-not l-lost m-my l-lord," Cleon stammered as he tried desperately to regain his composure before speaking again. "I did manage to save a wagon load of lava that has been sent to another location."

"Yes, you did save the lava," Dahak admitted as he let the chunks of the armrest he held in both hands fall to the floor. "But we did lose an entire barn full of mature lava plants and that can't go unpunished."

"But my lord, that was all Aratus' doing and he paid with his life as did Pheidon." Cleon finally looked directly at his lord, fear clearly in his eyes.

"All three of you were in charge of that operation and therefore shared responsibility for any setbacks that arose." Dahak narrowed the gaze of his crystal blue eyes on the trembling man standing before him. "Aratus and Pheidon received what they deserved for their failure and now so will you!"

"But my lord, please give me another chance," Cleon pleaded, his eyes widening as he backed away from his dark lord. "I promise, I won't fail you ever again. NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cleon's ear-piercing scream could be heard throughout the hall as a fireball Dahak hurled at him consumed his body. When the scream faded, all that remained of Cleon was a smoldering ash heap, which was quickly swept away by a lowly temple servant.

"The lava plants in the old barn near Mycenae were destroyed Dark One but the fallen residing in them were not lost," Minos said as he came through the black curtain behind Dahak's marble throne and now stood on his right side.

"True, but they all resided in Aratus' body and it was a struggle trying to get only one to stay while the others returned to the lava" Dahak said. "And now they will have to wait for more lava plants to mature before they find permanent homes in mortal bodies."

"Those spirits that had to go back to the lava are, as we speak, being transported to Elios where there are mature lava plants ready and waiting for them."

"You are efficient as always Minos," Dahak said with a pleased smile. "So, give me an update on the replacements we have on Kos."

"All is going smoothly. The trained soldiers will fit our purpose so much better than backward peasants."

"Ah yes, Ares did do us a favor when he decided to come at us with a surprise attack on Kos and its neighboring islands," Dahak said with a slight chuckle. "I guess he is kicking himself for that blunder and it will cost him dearly." Dahak erupted into evil laughter and was joined by Minos.

"Dark One, it appears Talon has finally gained possession of the mortal's body," Minos said when the laughter ceased. "Gwenyth is waiting to give us his report."

"Well send her in," Dahak said.

A few moments later, Gwenyth entered the hall, walked over to the raised platform where Dahak's throne was set and dropped to her knees, her head bowed. Her dark lord was still talking to exalted high priest Minos and she waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

Gwenyth felt a slight touch of guilt because she could have given this information to her dark lord last night, if she hadn't been so preoccupied with Talon. A blush formed in her cheeks as she thought about their lovemaking on the forest floor. Talon in Joxer's body had proven to be a skilled lover and she longed to be with him again. She knew it would be difficult with him traveling with Xena but maybe somehow, she could arrange it.

"Rise Gwenyth," Dahak said from where he sat on his large marble throne.

Gwenyth was jolted out of her carnal thoughts concerning Talon and did as her dark lord commanded. She now stood staring at him and Minos who still stood by the large throne.

"I understand you have news to report from Talon?" Dahak asked.

"Yes my lord." Gwenyth had heard the agonizing screams coming from the great hall when she stood outside the door waiting for an audience with her lord and knew someone had been fatally punished. A chill went down Gwenyth's spine as she prepared to tell her lord what Talon revealed to her, praying at the same time, that after he heard the report, he wouldn't take his anger out on the messenger.

* * *

The barking of a dog woke Lycus from his peaceful slumber. Slowly, he opened his eyes to the brightness of the sun's rays permeating the room. He rubbed his eyes with small fists to adjust to the brightness, before taking in his surroundings. He was staring up at a gray stone ceiling, high above his head. Suddenly, he felt a wet tongue licking his face as he stared into the soulful brown eyes of a large dog. 

"Okay, I'm awake," Lycus giggled as the dog continued to attack his face with licks while furiously wagging it's black tail. "Cut it out." Lycus rose to a sitting position. The dog immediately stopped licking his face and sat itself in a corner of the bed where it quietly watched him. The bed Lycus had been sleeping in was very large and covered with a royal blue sheet. The child gazed down at the clothes he wore and ran his small hands over them. He was wearing black pajamas littered with tiny gold swords. As he continued to stare at the pajamas, Lycus tried to recall what had happened.

Lycus remembered he and Lysia ditching Joxer at the circus to explore by themselves. A stray dog had started following them around. Lycus stared at the dog sitting on a corner of the bed. It looked like the dog that had followed them around but something about it was different. He remembered chasing that dog around a bunch of wagons after it grabbed his slingshot. Lycus had got his slingshot from the dog, and he and Lysia were going to find Joxer when a bright light appeared which blinded him. The child remembered someone being in the bright light with him but couldn't recall anything after that.

Lycus gazed at all the lit candles around the room. Whoever had brought him to this place must have known about his nightmares. Lycus rose from the bed and blew out all the candles. The large dog joined him when he went over to the room's large window and gazed at the scenery. The dog stood on its hind legs and gazed out the window too. Lycus really didn't have much to see, except for the snow-covered peaks of nearby mountains surrounded by halos of clouds. When he gazed downward, all Lycus could see was a foggy white haze, which he figured was more clouds.

"Wow! We must really be high up," he said in soft voice.

The dog standing next to him let out a single bark, its pink tongue dangling from its mouth.

When he heard his growling stomach, Lycus suddenly realized how hungry he was. Sitting in a corner, was a table with a tray of fruit, cheese and bread setting upon it. Lycus immediately went to the table and helped himself to the food on the tray. He took a big bite out of the hunk of cheese before biting into a round loaf of bread. He didn't bother to pour the water into a mug and just brought the whole pitcher to his waiting mouth. The large black dog had followed him over to the table and now sat staring at him with soulful brown eyes. When Lycus set the pitcher back on the table, he grabbed a handful of grapes and placed them in front of the dog's face, which the animal greedily accepted.

The dog quickly gobbled up the grapes then turned its attention toward the blood red colored drapes hanging from a stone wall. Lycus was now munching on a pear as he watched the dog sniff the floor around the drapes then walk through an opening in them. His curiosity piqued, Lycus walked over to the drapes and pulled them back.

"Awesome!" the child whispered as he gazed at what was hidden behind the blood red drapes.

Lycus pulled the long drapes completely apart, exposing what was hidden behind them to the rays of the sun. He then joined the dog that stood on its hind legs gazing at the objects on a large table. The animal was happily barking and wagging its long black tail back and forth.

"Ya said it boy, this stuff is cool!" Lycus set down the partially eaten pear and picked up one of the objects on the large table. It was a soldier dressed in full battle gear with a tiny sword and shield. The table was covered with six inch tall toy soldiers, divided into two opposing armies preparing to do battle as they stood off against each other in what appeared to be a grassy plain according to the table's green top. Lycus slowly walked around the table, gazing at the objects upon it, as he picked up another one. This one was a toy soldier sitting atop a toy battle elephant. Lycus had seen battle elephants in India but this one's ears were a lot bigger and floppier. Some toy soldiers sat atop toy horses, rode in toy chariots or were on foot. Both opposing armies even had miniature catapults.

"Awesome!" Lycus breathed again as he started to move the soldiers around according to a battle an old solider in India had described to him. The child had recorded to memory every detail of the battle. The dog now sat quietly with its pink tongue hanging from a side of its mouth as it watched the child play with the toy soldiers. Lycus had no idea why he was in this strange place but was beginning to think that wherever he was, it wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Thank you." Lysia patted the large dog on the head as she retrieved the toy chair it held in its mouth and placed it at a table in the large dollhouse. The little girl took a male doll dressed in a gold and white tunic and sat him in the chair along with the other dolls already seated at the table dressed in their best Grecian finery. 

The child wore an eggplant purple nightgown and sat crossed leg on the rug covered floor of a bedchamber, facing the biggest doll house she had ever seen. Lysia picked up the hostess of the party and checked the doll's brown hair she had fixed atop her head one last time before seating her at the long table with all her guests.

Lysia thought this doll collection equaled the one she had back in India. Her Uncle Cyrus had gotten her dolls from Chin, India, Nipon, Egypt, Syria, Persia, Rome, Greece, Germania, Judea, Gaul, Iberia and as far away as Britannia. But those dolls were immaculately kept on a shelf in her room and didn't have a big house like this. Lysia let her eyes gaze at the whole dollhouse. It was almost as tall as she was when she was standing. There was even a golden chariot with two toy horses hitched to it. She picked up two strawberries on the plate next to her on the floor and put one in her mouth as she tossed the other to the dog that greedily accepted the sweet morsel.

She ran a finger over the black mane of one of the toy horses as she stared at the large black dog. Lysia was sure it was the same one that had been with her and Lycus at the circus. The last thing Lysia remembered from that incident was charging a tall form she saw holding her brother's limp body in an arm but nothing after that.

Lysia rose from the floor and went over to the large window. The view hadn't changed from the last time she had looked. The only things she could see were the snow covered peaks of nearby mountains surrounded by clouds. Lysia turned her gaze from the window and stared at the dog lying on the floor by the large dollhouse. If she and the dog were here wherever here was, maybe Lycus was here too. If her brother was here, she had to know. Lysia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reached out for her brother with her mind.

_"Lycus, if ya hear me, please answer."_

Lysia stood at the window a few moments with her eyes closed praying her brother was there and he had heard her call.

_"Lysia, I'm here, where are ya?"_

A smile crossed the young girl's face. _"I'm in some room in a place way up in the clouds…the dog from the circus is here too...I'm locked in and can't get out. I'm startin' to get scared Lycus. Why are we here?"_

_"I don't know why we are here...try not to be scared...I'll come find ya," _Lycus said.

_"But how?"_

_"I don't know yet but I will,"_ Lycus replied.

Lysia opened her eyes as she broke the mind link with her brother. She stepped away from the large window and went over to the chair on which sat her neatly folded clothes and started to get dressed. The large dog still lay by the dollhouse and curiously watched her. Lysia had no idea how Lycus would find her but she knew her brother well enough to know he would somehow find a way.

* * *

After Lycus broke the mind link with Lysia, he had completely lost interest in the table littered with toy soldiers and quickly got dressed. Lysia said she had tried the door to her room, which had been locked. Lycus had never bothered to try the door to his room and decided to do so now. 

Lycus put his small hands on the golden knob of the large wooden door and tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled at the knob with all his might and it still wouldn't budge. Lycus did not like the fact that he was locked in this room which only brought the child's fierce temper to the surface.

"Let me out!" he yelled while banging his small fists on the large wooden door. The large dog sat nearby, tongue still hanging out of its mouth as it curiously watched him. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

When Lycus realized no one would answer his cries and free him, he moved some feet from the door. The young child's face was twisted in an angry scowl as he stood staring at door and let out a growl as he hurled a fireball at it. When the large dog saw Lycus hurl a fireball at the door, it quickly ran to the side of the bed where it hid, peeping around a corner. The fireball didn't even singe the door and only seemed to be absorbed by it which left a stunned look on the little boy's face as well as the dog watching the whole scene.

"What's this door made of?" Lycus curiously mumbled as he now stood before the door again and ran his small hands over it.

Since the door was not about to open, Lycus knew he had to find another way out of the room. He glanced at the window. It was too high up and he couldn't tell how far it was from the ground so he quickly dismissed that as a way to escape. The large dog had risen from the floor and now stood by the large unused hearth that encompassed almost an entire wall. Abruptly, the dog stood up on its hind legs and began barking at the hearth.

"What is it boy?" Lycus walked over to the dog who now stood on all four legs in front of the hearth.

The dog let out one bark and continued to gaze at the large stone hearth. Lycus now gazed at the hearth too. It looked no different than any other he had seen. It was dark inside and the floor was littered with ashes. Lycus could have easily walked inside the stone structure. The stone archway was decorated with several stone bird heads.

"Hmm...I wonder," Lycus murmured, as he stared up at the bird head design on the stone archway. He quickly grabbed a chair in a corner of the large room, carried it over to the hearth and set it under the archway.

Lycus recalled Vashti telling him and Lysia tales about secret passageways in places such as this, so he decided to see if there was any truth to those stories. The child stood on the chair and was now at eye level with the decorative stone of the archway. The large dog now stood by the chair and let out two barks and moved about on its four paws as if agitated.

"I guess that's to let me know I'm on the right track," Lycus murmured to himself.

With a small hand, Lycus tightly gripped one of the stone bird heads protruding from the archway. He pulled at it, tried to turn it, but the stone object wouldn't bulge. He moved to the next one and repeated his actions but still no passageway opened up. Lycus tried to pull or move five more stone bird heads but still none budge. The child gazed at the archway and there were still quite a lot of bird heads to try.

"Do you know which one it is boy?" Lycus asked as he gazed down at the dog that still stood by the chair. The large dog let out a whimper, then a weary sigh as it plopped down, resting its head on its front legs.

Lycus was beginning to think he had made a mistake. The young boy once again stood on the floor as he checked out the stone bird heads at an end of the archway. Lycus was pulling the last stone bird head on an end of the archway when he heard a click sound, then stone scraping against stone. He gazed at the back stone wall of the hearth, which slowly opened, revealing a passageway just on the other side. The large dog was now standing, as it happily barked, its tail wagging a mile a minute as it rejoiced in Lycus' discovery.

After pulling on all those stone bird heads, it figures the one that opens to a passageway would be the very last one. But Lycus was glad to know the stories Vashti had told about secret passageways had been right.

Lycus walked into the hearth and stood staring at the opening in its back wall. It was very dark and cobwebs hung from the roof and the sides. Cautiously, Lycus walked into the newly discovered opening, gazing from his right then his left. The passageway was pitch black inside so Lycus couldn't see anything and only felt a cool breeze softly moving down its length.

The large black dog was standing inside the hearth; its brown eyes fixed on the newly discovered opening, when Lycus re-entered the stone structure. The child went back into the large room and retrieved a candle off a table. A tiny golden spark flew from the child's crystal blue eyes to re-light the candle he held in his small hands. Now he didn't have to explore the secret passageway in the dark.

"C'mon boy, let's go find Lysia." Lycus re-entered the hearth and stepped into the passageway followed by the large black dog.

* * *

Every since she broke the mind link with her brother, Lysia had been restless. After getting dressed, she had gazed out the room's only window countless times. She nibbled some more on the food setting atop a table but didn't have much of an appetite. She had even changed the clothes of the hostess of the doll party, her hair too before sitting the doll at the table with her guests again. Now Lysia just lay on the large bed, staring up at the stone ceiling while twirling a long curly raven lock around an index finger. The large black dog they picked up at the circus lay next to her on the large bed. The child let out a bored sigh. Lysia wondered if Lycus had been able to get out of his room or if he had just given up and now waited for someone to unlock the door. 

Suddenly, the large dog lying next to her rose on its four legs, let out a single bark then leaped off the bed and now stood gazing at the large unused hearth, which encompassed almost an entire wall.

"What is it boy?" Lysia rose into a sitting position on the large bed. She walked over to the large hearth where the dog stood.

The dog let out a single bark as it continued to stare at the hearth, its black tail furiously wagging. A moment later, both heard a click sound then saw the back stone wall of the hearth slowly open and out walked Lycus holding a lit candle with a large black dog standing by his side.

"Oh Lycus, ya found a way out of ya room and ya came for me." Lysia embraced her brother in a tight hug.

The two dogs greeted each other with barks and sniffs as both furiously wagged their tails.

"I toldja I'd find a way out then come for ya," Lycus said when they broke their hug. "C'mon, let's get outta here." Lycus stepped into the hearth, ready to re-enter the passageway.

"I'm not goin' in there." Lysia stepped back from the hearth.

"Why not? Are ya afraid?" Lycus taunted as he stepped back out of the hearth and now stood before his sister again. "Without this candle, it's real dark in there...and it's covered with cobwebs...so big spiders probably live in there." Lycus ran one of his hands up Lysia's right arm, imitating the crawling of a spider.

"I'm not afraid." Lysia smacked his hand off her arm. "I just don't wanna get my clothes all dirty." She started twirling with her hair again as she stared at her brother's clothes, slightly dusty with soot. "I think we should stay here and wait for someone to let us out." Lysia went over to the large bed, sat on the edge and folded her arms across her chest.

"Stay here? Are ya nuts? And who cares about gettin' clothes dirty when I found a way out and we can now check out this place and find out where we are." Lycus' crystal blue eyes beamed with the anticipation of adventure.

"I'm still not goin'," Lysia firmly stated.

"Stay here then." Lycus shrugged his shoulders. He turned his back to Lysia and headed into the passageway behind the hearth, followed by the large dog that had accompanied him.

Lysia sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the opening in the hearth's back wall; she had seen her brother walk through just a moment ago. The large dog that remained with her padded into the hearth and the passageway then turned to face her, barking and wagging its tail.

"I'm not goin' in there," Lysia firmly stated again.

The dog padded over to the bed where Lysia sat on its edge and used its jaws to pull at her leg. The longer she sat on the edge of the bed; Lysia's resolve not to go into the passageway quickly crumbled.

"Hey Lycus! Wait up!" She hopped off the bed and ran into the opening in the hearth's back wall along with the large dog that was barking and wagging its long black tail.

Lysia could still see the flicker of the candle Lycus held as she and the dog ran down the passageway to catch up with his retreating form and that of the dog with him. "Yuck," she murmured while brushing cobwebs from her face and hair as she and the dog continued to run down the dark passageway.

"I knew ya would change ya mind," Lycus said when she finally caught up to him. The candle he held revealed a sly grin etched on his face.

"I didn't want ya to have all the fun," she said.

"C'mon then, let's go," he said.

Lysia tightly held Lycus' free arm as they made their way down the dark passageway. The two large dogs walked alongside the twins. The glow of the candle was their only means of light in the dark passageway. Lysia continued to brush cobwebs from her face and couldn't wait to get out of the icky passageway.

The children and the two dogs reached a part of the passageway, which descended in a deep slope then, leveled off again. They had gone some distance at this lower level when the children spotted what appeared to be light pouring through a crack in the passageway wall. When the children stood before the crack, it appeared to be an outline shaped like a door. The two dogs sniffed around the apparent door. Lysia now held the candle while Lycus ran his small hands over the door, looking for a way to open it.

"Ya can't open it...we are gonna get stuck in here," Lysia complained. "Let's go back the way we came."

"Wait a minute, I feel somethin'," Lycus grunted as he crouched on the floor, running his hands over the bottom of the apparent door. "There, I think I found it."

A moment later, the children heard a click, then the sound of stone scraping against stone as a door opened. With tails happily wagging, the two dogs went immediately through the newly discovered opening. The children followed after them.

"Wow! Awesome!" Lycus walked around, taking in their surroundings.

The door in the passageway the children had discovered opened into a large room filled with all sorts of weapons.

"Who would want so many weapons?" Lysia brushed the last of the cobwebs from her hair and face and the soot from her clothes. She was truly relieved to be out of that icky passageway.

"An army," Lycus replied. "Hey, maybe this is the castle of some warlord. He kidnapped us and now Xena, Uncle Cyrus and Joxer will have to come and rescue us." Lycus began to walk around the room, inspecting the weapons lying on the tables around him.

"Well, I hope not," Lysia said.

"This stuff is so cool." Lycus' crystal blue eyes were filled with awe as he held up a dagger with a long jagged blade.

The two dogs watched the children from where they now lay on a bear skin rug.

Lysia was standing by a table covered with all kinds of helmets. Some helmets were plain while others were covered with intricate designs and many colors. One helmet, which she inspected, was in the shape of a lion's head. Another helmet had highly decorative cheek-pieces in the form of a beard. She ran a hand over the natural horsehair crest decorating the top of the helmet.

"I wanna hold one of those." Lycus was gazing up at some spears lying neatly on a wrack protruding from the stone wall high above his head.

"You'll never reach it." Lysia now stood in front of a large shield. The creature etched on the shield fascinated the young girl. It had the head and wings of a bird but the front part looked to be that of a horse while the back part looked like a dragon.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me." Lycus stared hard at the spears lying across the wrack. Instantly, one of the spears detached itself from the wrack, and slowly floated down to the waiting hands of the young boy. It was much heavier than he anticipated, so he immediately set it on the floor in a vertical position. "Toldja, I'd get one," he said with a sly grin. The spear he retrieved from the wrack was at least twelve feet long and towered well over the child as it rested on the floor beside him.

"What are ya gonna do with it now? It's waaay bigger than ya," she chuckled.

"I'm not gonna do anything with it, I just wanna see the bronze tip," he replied

Lysia gazed up at the stone wall and saw an object that caught her attention. Like her brother, she used her powers to detach it from its hanging spot high on the wall and brought it to her waiting hands.

"Hey Lycus, what do ya think this does?" Lysia was holding up a five-pointed metal star.

"I dunno, I've never seen one of those before," he replied absentmindedly as his attention returned to the intricate design on the pole of the spear. The pattern on it reminded Lycus of the scales on a fish. Due to the scaly pattern, the wood felt very rough against his palm. He figured it was to give the soldier holding it a better grip. Lycus lowered the spear to the stone floor to get a better look at the bronze tip. As he knelt over the tip, Lycus thought it looked no different than others he had seen. It was just a little larger and longer. He let a finger touch the pointy tip. It was very sharp. Lycus remembered a soldier in India telling him that spears such as the one before him were called thrusting spears. The child rose to his feet and once again held the spear in a vertical position; his eyes still fixed upon it.

"Hey, ya know what this thing reminds me of?" Lysia's question invaded Lycus' thoughts about the spear. "The starfish we saw at the beach," she replied with a chuckle. In the middle of the five-pointed star was a handgrip. "Hmm...I wonder..."

"Lysia, DON'T!"

Lycus had finally gazed in the direction of his sister but had yelled too late. Lysia threw the object, which now whizzed around the room with lightening quick speed. It bounced hard off a stone wall. Lycus quickly stepped aside as it sliced through the spear he held in a vertical position. Lysia let out a scream when the whizzing object ricocheted off the large shield planted on the floor next to her. The two dogs had risen from the bear skin rug and now stood curiously watching the weapon whiz about the room.

The five pointed metal object did not appear to be slowing down any time soon as it continued to ricochet off objects in the room. It whizzed by some dark red velvet drapes, cutting them in half and filling the room with the bright rays of the sun, which poured through the now exposed window.

As the object continued to whiz above their heads, Lycus quickly grabbed his sister and the two scurried under a black cloth covered table. When the star headed in their direction, the two dogs quickly hurried under the table too.

"Why didja throw that thing?" Lycus quickly asked as the two crouched under the table.

"I dunno, I guess I wanted to see how it works," Lysia meekly replied.

"Well, now ya see it. Now how do we stop it?" Lycus said.

As they crouched under the table, the children couldn't see the whizzing object but could hear it as it bounced off stone walls and sliced through whatever got in its path. Then abruptly, the whizzing sound of the object could no longer be heard. Surprised by the sudden silence, the children crawled from under the table along with the two dogs.

"Wow! Look at this mess." Lycus surveyed the damage the small metal object had caused.

Weapons that had been neatly hanging on the walls now covered the floor and some were broken.

"Boy, whoever owns this stuff is really gonna be mad at you." Lycus looked at his sister.

"Me? It was that...that thing," Lysia insisted. "How was I to know it would do all this?" The little girl surveyed the disarray around them. The two dogs were sniffing at the weapons, which now littered the floor. "Hey, where is that thing anyway...and what made it stop?"

"I think I know why it stopped." Lycus let out a gulp and tapped his sister's left arm to get her attention. The two dogs each issued a single bark and looked in the direction the boy stared.

Lysia finally turned around and gazed too in the direction her brother stared.

Standing by the unused hearth on the other side of the room was a very tall, muscular man with shoulder length curly black hair, a black moustache and a closely trimmed beard. He was wearing a black vest spotted with silver studs, black leather pants and black leather boots, all glistening in the sunlight, which poured through the recently exposed window. At his waist, on his left side hung a scabbard containing a very large sword. On his face was painted a look of amusement and in his right hand, he held the five pointed metal weapon.

**CHAPTER 33**

At sunrise that morning, Ares had a meeting with Andocides, the general overseeing the search for Dahak's hidden base of operations. Andocides had received word regarding the recent volcanic activity in a group of islands located in the south Aegean Sea. Continuous eruptions forced many of the islands' inhabitants to evacuate leaving some deserted and the perfect location for Dahak to hide his base. The general was sending out a ship of warriors to inspect the islands and any significant findings would be immediately reported to the war god.

After the meeting with General Andocides concluded, Ares came back to his fortress high in the snow-covered mountains of Macedonia. He was lounging on a plush chair in his bedchamber and used the large mirror hanging on a stone wall to check in on Cyrus. The former Watcher didn't need much sleep and was already seated at a table covered with scrolls, busy translating the ancient text they contained into Greek. As Ares gazed at Cyrus' image in the mirror, a wicked smile crossed his lips. Soon, he would know the locations of the pieces to the Holy Saber, find it, claim for himself the great power trapped within it, then use the coveted sword to kill its former owner Dahak.

The image of the former Watcher faded from the mirror to be replaced with that of a forest filled with trees draped in multi-colored leaves indicating autumn was in full bloom. Two horses were trotting side by side down a wide dirt trail, which cut through the forest. A devilish smile crossed Ares' lips as he watched the golden palomino, its white mane flowing with its movements, begin to gallop and take the lead in front of the other horse.

The smile etched on the war god's face widened as he gazed at the horse's very beautiful but very deadly rider---Xena. Her raven hair blew with the quickened pace as she urged Argo to gallop faster. Her crystal blue eyes blazed with anger, which Ares knew was caused by him when he informed her of his discovering their children and his subsequent abduction of them.

By the fury her eyes conveyed, the war god knew that when she reached his fortress in Macedonia, there would be a pretty heated confrontation between them. But Ares was looking forward to when she arrived at his mountain hideaway. Battles with Xena always invigorated him and he knew this one would definitely be colossal.

Ares finally took notice of her traveling companion riding on Cyrus' horse, Xerxes that galloped behind Argo. It wasn't Xena's new sidekick Joxer but a young woman and a very beautiful one at that. The war god couldn't help but notice her smooth olive skin, full rose-colored lips and long curly auburn hair. She didn't appear to be enjoying her ride atop the gray horse as she urged the large animal to gallop after Argo. Ares figured Xena grew tired of traveling with that simpleton Joxer and quickly traded him in for a new sidekick. Whatever the reason for the change in traveling companions, Ares thought she was a vast improvement over the irritating little blonde chatterbox Xena had traveled around Greece with for three long years. The war god was curious to find out more about Xena's newest traveling companion but decided that could wait to be satisfied when the pair finally arrived at his fortress in Macedonia.

The image of Xena and her traveling companion faded from the mirror, as it was now time for the war god to check in on his two young guests. The image in the large mirror split in half and now displayed the two bedchambers where the children had been placed the previous night.

"Where in Tartarus are they?" Ares immediately jumped up from the lounge chair and now stood directly in front of the large mirror. The children were no where in sight in either room. As his brown eyes quickly scanned the images of both rooms, Ares noticed that the back stone walls of the hearths in both rooms were wide open. "So, they discovered the passageway." A soft chuckle escaped his lips. The war god was very impressed with the ingenuity of their young minds.

The image in the large mirror repeatedly changed as Ares scanned the rooms off the passageway in search of the missing children.

"Ah, you two must be in there." The image in the mirror now displayed one of the larger weapon rooms. The floor was littered with broken spears and other deadly tools of warfare as a five-pointed metal star whizzed about the room cutting anything that got in its path. Upon closer inspection of the image in the mirror, Ares saw the children crouching under a table along with the two dogs.

He immediately vanished from his bedchamber and now stood in the weapons room by the large unused hearth. When the five pointed metal weapon soared in his direction, Ares caught it in mid-flight with his right hand. An amused look was etched on his face as he watched the children along with the two dogs cautiously leave the safety under the table. Both children had bewildered looks on their faces as they surveyed the destruction around them. Lycus noticed him first and quickly alerted Lysia to his presence. Both children were now standing there staring at him, with anxiety etched on their faces, when Ares decided to break the silence.

"Before attempting to throw the star of Carpathos, one must possess the skill to catch it." The children remained silent but their gaze followed Ares as he began to walk about the room, surveying the damage. A soft whistle escaped his lips. "This is quite a mess." He stood by a table and was holding the remnants of an intricately designed spear in a hand. His gaze fell to the two dogs standing by the children. "Herodias and Nicias get over here!"

Soft whimpers escaped their jaws as the two dogs cautiously approached Ares. When they were a few feet away from the war god, they sat down, ceased whimpering and stared at him with sorrowful brown eyes.

"That look isn't going to get you two off this time. Both of you were responsible for keeping the children out of trouble not leading them into it." The two dogs began to softly whimper again as they bowed their heads. "I will deal with you two later, now go!" Both dogs, with heads still bowed, quietly crept from the room, leaving the children alone with Ares.

After witnessing the chastisements of the two dogs, both children were now very scared wondering what fate awaited them for their huge part in the destruction of the weapons.

"I threw that star and broke all the weapons...Lysia had nothin' to do with it," Lycus blurted out, while taking a step forward. Fear raced through his body, which threatened to start trembling any moment.

"No! Lycus didn't throw the star...it was me!" Lysia moved to stand next to her brother. The little girl had to control her own fear as she gripped her brother's right arm.

"Hey, you two can relax. I'm not mad about the weapons." A smile formed on Ares' face. He placed the broken spear on a nearby table.

Upon hearing the stranger's words, huge sighs of relief escaped the mouths of both children. The features of their faces also softened considerably.

Ares had to suppress a chuckle as he viewed the sudden change in their demeanor. "This mess can be easily fixed." With the wave of a hand, the weapons that littered the floor were now back on the stone walls and unbroken.

"Wow!" Both children breathed in unison. They immediately went over to a stone wall and gazed up in awe at the weapons that a moment ago lay broken about the floor but now looked as good as new hanging from their previous positions on the wall.

"How didja do that?" Lysia's deep brown eyes gazed at the stranger in amazement.

"It's quite simple when you are a god," he replied nonchalantly.

"You're a god!" Lycus' crystal blue eyes beamed with excitement. The child remembered the soothsayer saying he would meet a god and here he was, the very next day, standing before one.

"The name's Ares."

"You're the God of War!" Lycus' excitement went up another notch as he now recalled the tale Joxer had told them where the war god played a significant part.

"The one and only," Ares stated proudly, folding his muscular arms across his broad chest.

As Lysia gazed at the God of War, she also remembered him from the story Joxer had told them but unlike her brother who was fascinated by anyone and anything connected to warfare, she clearly remembered the god being the villain in the tale. Lysia was also certain that the god standing before them now was the tall dark stranger that she saw in the haze that had approached her carrying Lycus' unconscious form. Lysia had a strange feeling regarding this unexpected situation she and her brother were in, creating many questions in her young mind for which she intended to get answers. "Where are we? Why didja bring us here? And...and…where are Uncle Cyrus and Xena and..."

"Whoa, slow down a minute. I will answer all of your questions." Ares lessened the distance between himself and the children. Revealing his identity as a war god had instantly given him Lycus' trust but Lysia was going to be a much harder sell.

_"Lysia, what are ya doin'?...This is a god!...Will ya just chill!"_ Lycus yelled at his sister using telepathy.

_"I don't care if he is a god! I wanna know what he wants with us and so should you!"_

"Lycus, you shouldn't be mad at Lysia. I may be a god but I am a complete stranger to you both, so Lysia has every right to demand that I state my intentions."

"Ya know what we just said to each other?" Lysia stared wide-eyed at the god along with her brother. The children had always used the telepathy to keep a private bond between them. Neither their Uncle Cyrus nor Vashti knew of their unique method of communication. Both children were taken completely off-guard when the god revealed his awareness of that telepathy.

"Yes I do. It's one of the many abilities that comes with being a god."

A frown was now etched on Lysia's face. She disliked the situation she and her brother were in more and more. She had distrust concerning this war god but now if she shared any such thoughts with Lycus, he would easily know them too.

Ares realized instantly that revealing he knew about the children's telepathic powers had only increased Lysia's distrust of him so he immediately set about to remedy the situation. "Before we proceed any further, I must erase the doubts you have about me." There was an empty table by the wall where they stood which Ares now sat upon and faced the children. "Okay Lysia, fire away with your questions."

Lysia felt somewhat uncomfortable as the god fixed his gaze on her. Lycus was glaring at her, indicating that he was still against her need to ask questions. But Lysia ignored her brother's glares of protests and proceeded with her questions.

"Where are we?"

"You are in my castle located in the mountains of Macedonia."

"Why didja bring us here?"

"I figured since your Uncle Cyrus and Xena would be coming here you might as well too."

Ares could see that Lycus was satisfied with his responses to Lysia's questions. But the little girl was not satisfied with his last response. Suspicion was written all over her little face and Ares had to suppress a laugh because he had seen the exact same look on the face of her mother so many times.

"But we were goin' to stay with Xena's mom in Amphipolis. Uncle Cyrus never said anything about us comin' here."

"Oh, who cares why we are here!" Lycus was growing impatient with his sister's need to ask questions. "This place will be a whole lot more fun anyway."

"Now Lycus, Lysia does make a good point. You two were indeed suppose to stay in Amphipolis but I figured we could spend some time together...get to know each other. I did know your parents and figured I could answer some questions about them I know you must have."

"You knew our parents!" Both children said in unison, their gazed fixed on the god seated atop the table.

"Quite well in fact," Ares replied. The god let the smile he had been suppressing slowly cross his lips. He knew bringing up knowledge about the children's parents would definitely capture their interests. He could even feel Lysia's distrust of him slowly start to evaporate.

Their Uncle Cyrus was the only person the children had ever known who knew their parents. But he really hadn't told them much not even how they had died. Maybe this god could fill in the blanks that their Uncle Cyrus for some reason would not.

"What about Uncle Cyrus, Xena and Joxer? Are they here too...can we see them? Lysia asked.

"Xena and Joxer are not here yet but your Uncle Cyrus is." Ares waved a hand in the air and instantly an image appeared.

"Hey, it's Uncle Cyrus!" Lycus stepped closer to the image. Lysia joined him. The former Watcher was seated at a table covered with scrolls. A quill moved busily in his right hand as he wrote on a sheet of parchment.

"If he's in one of the rooms in this castle can we go to him?" Lysia gazed over at Ares expectantly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now," Ares replied with a sad frown. "As you can see, Cyrus is very busy so he really shouldn't be disturbed." Both children had disappointed looks on their faces. "But you two will be able to see him later." Their faces somewhat brightened upon hearing this news. "In the meantime, I figured we could spend some time together. We could go somewhere outside the castle. I think you both will enjoy it." Ares rose from the table and extended his hands for each child to take one.

Lycus eagerly walked over and took hold of Ares' right hand. Lysia silently stood there staring at his extended left hand. Distrust of the war god was steadily fading but apprehension was still etched in her features.

"It's okay Lysia. I promise you will have a good time and you may even make some very surprising discoveries," Ares assured.

Lysia gazed up at the war god's face. His eyes were a deep brown and much like her own. She saw gentleness in those eyes, which surprised her considering Ares was a war god. Reluctantly, the little girl placed a small hand in his extended one. Ares' face broke into a pleased smile as all three vanished from the weapons room in shards of blue light.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" 

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Just checking...some people don't feel too great the first time they travel through the aether." Ares released the children's hands and the pair immediately started to inspect their new surroundings.

The trio was standing on a grassy cliff overlooking an aquamarine blue sea. The children basked in the warm breezes that blew around them. The squawks of sea gulls as they flew high above in the clear blue sky rang out in the air.

Wherever they were was a stark contrast to the snowy mountains of Macedonia. As the children gazed out beyond the grassy cliff, they could see a cove far below, jetting out into the sea. Tiny structures were scattered around the cove and tiny boats could be seen sailing upon the blue waters.

"Where are we?" Lysia used a hand to shade her eyes from the bright rays of the sun as she gazed at their new surroundings.

"We are on the isle of Sicily." Ares moved to stand next to the children as they gazed out over the cliff at the cove far below. "And that down there is the city of Syracuse."

"Why didja bring us here?" Lycus asked.

"It has a much more suitable climate for testing your powers."

The children were not surprised the war god knew about their powers since he knew about their secret method of communication.

Lysia was now staring up at Ares as he stood next to her. "But Uncle Cyrus said we aren't suppose to use our powers in front of others."

"That rule is for mortals and since I'm not one, it doesn't apply to me." Ares saw enthusiasm spread all over Lycus' face but Lysia's was clearly etched with misgivings over disobeying her Uncle's rule. "Look, I know you two can do some pretty amazing things but you have barely scratched the surface. Your powers come from the gods so I would be the perfect teacher to help you explore them." He cocked his head to one side in an inquiring gesture. "Besides, aren't you the least bit curious to find out all you can do with your powers?"

Lycus had always hated his Uncle Cyrus' rule about not using his powers and had been yearning for such a moment as Ares had presented to them. "Ooh yeah, I am!"

Lysia couldn't deny that she was just as curious as her brother to explore the full extent of the unique gifts they shared. "Me too."

"Well then, follow me." Ares proceeded to walk through a nearby grassy field. The twins followed close behind him.

The grass was almost as tall as she was so Lysia had to push it out of her way as she proceeded through the field. "Um...Ares...I can call ya that or do I have to call ya by some kinda god title?"

"No, Ares is fine."

"Ya seemed pretty mad at the two dogs. What are ya gonna do to them?" she asked.

"I have had Herodias and Nicias since they were born...they have served me well but I'm afraid they have gotten too old to stay focused on their duties."

"You're not gonna kill them, are ya?" Lycus quickly asked. He thought that would be too much for what little the dogs had done.

"No, I'm not going to kill them," Ares assured with a chuckle. "They will retire to a life of chasing butterflies and playing with children. The two always did like that far more than their usual duties."

The trio had trekked some distance through the grassy field when it opened up to a barren plain. Rusted out old relics were scattered about. The dirt appeared to be scorched and had a deep dark brown color.

Ares watched as the children cautiously proceeded out onto the barren field. They stopped when they reached one of the rusty relics. Both closed their eyes for a moment as a cold chill went through their bodies, opened their eyes, then turned to face Ares.

"A whole lotta people died here." Lysia said softly.

Lycus gazed directly at Ares. "There was some kinda battle here, wasn't there?"

"Yes, many centuries ago, two kingdoms fought for control of the entire island." Ares walked over to the old relic and placed his hands on the rusty remnants.

"What is this old thing anyway?" Lysia placed a hand on the old relic.

"It looks like a chariot." Lycus brushed away some of the dirt, revealing an emblem of a large star and a crescent moon.

"That's what it is all right and on the day of the great battle, chariots from both armies lined this field, which was luscious green grass back then. I witnessed the whole battle." Ares had a reminiscent look in his eyes. "The war was between the kingdoms of Laotia and Caprica. Intense fighting had gone on for months and the final battle took place here."

"Who won?" Lycus asked.

"The kingdom of Caprica won...their descendants live down there in Syracuse."

Lysia walked over to another rusted hulk of a chariot. It was lying on one side, the wheels having rotted away aeons ago. Lysia saw an odd looking rock planted in the dirt by the old chariot. With her small hands, she dug around the rock until it was free. Then she picked it up and inspected it. What the little girl thought was a rock turned out to be a human skull! The child had seen skulls in her Uncle Cyrus' lab so she was not frightened by the find.

"Hey, look what I found!" Lysia held up the skull for her brother and Ares to see.

"Ooh, lemme see!" Lycus came over to where his sister stood by the overturned chariot and took the old skull from her grasp.

Ares silently watched as the children examined the skull.

The skull was a grayish brown color after resting in the dirt for centuries and there was a big hole in the forehead of the skull.

"That must be how the guy died." Lycus put a finger through the hole.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Lysia giggled.

As Lycus continued to stare at the old skull he held in his hands, a vision began to take shape in his mind...

_It was of the grassy field the trio stood in now but a fierce battle was taking place. Armor clad men were scattered about the field embroiled in combat. Right at the center of the vision was a soldier swinging his large sword towards the neck of an enemy soldier, who blocked the deadly blade with a large shield he held in a hand. The soldier wielding the sword was about to attack his enemy again when three arrows hit him, one in his sword arm and two in a thigh. The man fell to the ground, knocking his helmet off in the process. His opponent now stood over him and let out a loud war cry as he raised a spiked metal mallet and brought it down upon the exposed head of the fallen man..._

"Hey Lycus, are ya okay?" Lysia's voice invaded the vision as Lycus came back to the present.

"Wow, that was creepy." Lycus gazed at his sister who had a hand on his shoulder. A concerned look was etched on her face. Ares was now behind her and gazed intently at the boy.

"What happened?" Ares already knew what had happened but wanted the child to confirm it.

"I saw the battle...and this guy, when he was still alive." Lycus let his gaze fall to the skull he still held between his hands. "It was right before he was killed...he was shot with some arrows and lying on the ground...and another soldier was gonna hit him in the head with this huge metal mallet."

"Ew...yuck...I guess this hole is how that guy died." Lysia put a finger through the large hole in the old skull.

"Here, take it, maybe you'll see somethin' too." Lycus shoved the skull at his sister.

"No, I don't wannit!" Lysia backed away from the skull and right into Ares who stood behind her.

"There is nothing to fear." Ares' tone was gentle and reassuring as he placed his hands on the child's shoulders. "You will only get a glimpse of the past which can not hurt you."

Reluctantly, Lysia took the old skull from her brother and fixed the gaze of her deep brown eyes on it as a vision slowly began to take shape before her...

_A man with blond hair put a plain looking bronze helmet on his head as he stepped into a silver chariot, its side etched with the painting of a sword with a vine entwined around it. The man took hold of the reins and motioned for the gray horse to move forward. The chariot got into battle formation along with several others. They lined a lush green field and faced off against the chariots of their enemy several yards across from them. The blond man looked around at his fellow soldiers, issued a war cry and took off in the direction of the enemy chariots. His comrades followed suit to face the enemy chariots, which now charged them..._

"So, what didja see?" Lycus' voice invaded the vision, bringing it to an end.

Lysia blinked several times and shook her head as she came back to the present. "I guess it was this guy." She held up the old skull. "He was in one of the chariots on this field. He musta been a general 'cause he lead the other chariots into battle against the enemy chariots that were headin' right for them."

Ares stared intently at the little girl's face as she stood before him. "Now, was that the least bit scary?"

"No," the little girl softly admitted. Her inquiring mind actually found it very interesting. "Are there any more like this guy buried in the field?"

"Several," Ares replied.

"Ooh, can we find some more?" Lycus asked with excitement as he gazed up at Ares.

"Dig to your hearts content."

* * *

A couple hours had elapsed and the children had uncovered several skulls, which were now scattered about the field. Their faces and clothes were covered with dirt after their enthusiastic exploration of the barren field, looking for old bones which led to visions giving glimpses of lives long ended. 

Lysia found another bone, which she placed with the others, completing a full skeleton. A pleased smile crossed her face as she brushed back a black curly lock, leaving a dirty smudge on her face.

Lycus was also having a good time digging up old skulls. He had found quite a few and had placed them on one of the rusty chariot relics.

"Okay you two, time for a scavenger hunt." Ares announced.

"A scavenger hunt?" Lycus dropped the armful of skulls he was carrying and approached where Ares stood on the barren field. Lysia followed after him.

"Before we begin, I think you two need to be cleaned up." Ares gazed at the two children standing before him. Their faces had smudges of dirt that matched the stains on their clothes. Ares waved a hand and instantly their faces and clothes were clean again.

"Wow!" Lysia ran her hands over her freshly cleaned clothes that a moment ago were spotted with dirt stains.

"Beats takin' a bath." Lycus stared at his newly cleaned hands, which he rubbed against his clean face.

"We can go now." Ares took the children's hands in his and in a flash the trio vanished from the barren field and reappeared in a luscious green forest.

After releasing Ares' hand, Lysia gazed around at their new location. "Where are we now?"

"We are still in Sicily...this is one of the isle's many forests."

"Ya said somethin' about a...scavenger hunt?" Lycus asked.

"Yes, there are three objects hidden in the forest...a sword, a shield and a dagger. I will give you three clues on the whereabouts of these objects...then you two must work together to find them...you have one hour."

"And we will havta use our powers to find them right?" Lysia asked.

"You can use whatever you want." Ares replied.

Lycus' crystal blues eyes beamed with anticipation. "Cool, lets get started!"

**CHAPTER 34**

After Ares gave the twins the three clues that would help them find the three objects hidden in the forest, he turned them loose on the task ahead of them. Ares made sure the children weren't in any danger but the hunt was designed to test their physical makeup, which should surpass that of any mortal. In order to find the three hidden objects the children would have to rely on their superior agility, stamina and strength. They had to run up steep hills, climb trees, move boulders, leap over fallen trees but they did find the three objects within the allotted hour and without much difficulty which greatly impressed Ares.

After the successful scavenger hunt, Ares did what he had been itching to do, test their proficiency with weapons. Being infatuated with warfare, Lycus was eager to 'play' with some weapons. After the incident with the star of Carpathos, Lysia had no interest whatsoever in weapons and was firmly opposed to the suggestion. Ares had to suppress a smile because the little girl's stubbornness reminded him so much of Xena. When he suggested archery, the little girl grudgingly decided to give it a try. Archery was one of her Uncle Cyrus' favorite pastimes, which she had watched him demonstrate on numerous occasions.

Both children were quick learners so Ares only had to demonstrate for them once the proper way to hold the bow. They familiarized themselves with the bows by shooting several arrows into a nearby tree. When Ares thought they had enough practice, he turned it into a friendly competition. With a bolt of energy, he carved a bulls-eye target in the trunk of a very large tree. The children were then let loose to see who could hit the center of the bulls-eye first. Lycus, being far more enthusiastic won the first few games. But Lysia had a competitive nature of her own and rose to the challenge and was now determined to beat her brother. The little girl was victorious in their next few sets of games. When both children were tied in the number of wins, Ares made some changes to their friendly competition.

The children no longer shot arrows into the bulls-eye carved in the tree trunk. Ares made two multi-colored spheres appear in his hands, one for each child. The different colors represented a certain amount of points. The center color on both spheres was red which represented the most points. Ares would toss the multi-colored spheres in the air and the children would have to shoot an arrow into the moving targets. There would be five rounds to each game and Ares would toss the spheres in the air three times during each round. At the end of the game, whoever had the most points would be the winner.

This new feature to the game tested the children's' hand eye-coordination and they were thoroughly enjoying themselves as they shot the moving targets with arrows. At first, the children had completely missed hitting the spheres. But they quickly discovered their mistakes and were now hitting the spheres each time they were tossed in the air. This new competition had been in progress a while and it was now early afternoon. Both children had won two games apiece and were about to start the fifth game.

"You two have been going at this for quite a while now, don't you want to break for lunch?" Ares was standing on a grassy field in front of the waiting children, holding the two multi-colored spheres in his hands, prepared to toss them in the air.

"Yeah, I am really hungry." Lycus lowered his bow.

"We can eat after I beat ya in this last game." Lysia ignored the growls of her own stomach and stood poised with an arrow lodge against the bow, ready to shoot it at the sphere Ares would toss in the air.

"Beat me? In ya dreams!" Lycus ignored the growls of his own stomach as he brought his bow back up in front of him and waited for Ares to toss the spheres in the air. "Who needs food?"

"Hey, this was suppose to be a friendly competition and you two are taking this waaay too seriously." Ares dropped the spheres and approached the twins. "You two have not eaten since breakfast and could definitely use the energy boost so we are breaking for lunch."

"Oh, okay," both kids grumbled in unison as they lowered the bows.

Ares, again, had to suppress another smile. He was delighted to see how competitive both children were, especially Lysia who in the beginning was dead against even participating.

"So, is there anything special you two would like for lunch?" Ares collected the bows and the arrows from the children.

The twins' brows were wrinkled in concentration as they decided what they wanted for lunch.

"I want some Samosas and Koofta," Lycus replied.

"Yeah, I want that too," Lysia said. "But we can't leave out Naan and Keer."

Ares had only been to India once and that was centuries ago but he did have some familiarity with their food. The war god waved a hand, making a blanket appear on the grass near the trio. Sitting on the blanket, upon plates and in bowls, were the foods the children wanted---Samosas---minced meat deep fried in rolled batter---Koofta---minced balls of lamb meat in curried sauce---Naan---flat bread---and Keer---Indian pudding. There was also a jug of lime juice cooler to wash down the food. "That menu is rather rich, so I added something light." A basket filled with grapes, mangoes and pineapples appeared sitting on the blanket.

Both children were now kneeling on the blanket picking something to eat from the meal laid out before them. Lycus ate the Samosas while Lysia went for the Koofta and Naan.

"Umm, it taste just as good as Vashti's," Lysia declared after placing some Koofta in her mouth.

"It's better!" Lycus took several bites out of the Samosas he held in his hands.

Ares had joined the children on the blanket, sitting between them and watching as they ate.

"Ya havta try one of these." Lysia grabbed a minced ball of lamb's meat from one of the bowls and gave it to Ares.

"And one of these too." Lycus handed Ares one of the deep fried Samosas.

Being a god, Ares had no need for food but he had tried it on several occasions and found the different tastes far more pleasing than his usual diet of ambrosia.

First, he put the minced lamb's meatball in his mouth.

"This is rather good," he admitted. Then he took a bite out of the Samosas. "This is good too."

"We toldja," the children giggled in unison. Lysia helped herself to the Naan, while Lycus grabbed one of the small bowls containing Keer.

"Lysia, you said the minced meat balls reminded you of Vashti's. Who is she?" Ares grabbed another minced meatball from the large bowl.

"Vashti takes care of us for Uncle Cyrus." Lysia poured some of the lime juice cooler in the mug sitting before her.

"Yeah, she's been there ever since our parents died...and that was when we were babies." Lycus put a spoon full of the Keer into his waiting mouth.

"Ya said, ya knew our parents. How did they die?" Lysia grabbed one of the remaining small bowls of Keer. She put a spoonful into her mouth and stared at Ares, waiting for his response.

"What has your Uncle Cyrus told you about your parents' deaths?" Ares asked.

"Uncle Cyrus just said they died right after we were born but he never said how." Lycus was now on his second bowl of Keer.

"Why do you two think he has never told you exactly how they died?" Ares stared intently at the faces of both children.

"I dunno." Lysia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it makes him feel bad." She took a sip from the mug containing the lime juice cooler.

Ever since he discovered the existence of the children, Ares had longed for the moment when he would tell them who he really was. The war god took a deep breath before he spoke. "Your Uncle Cyrus never went into detail about how your parents died because...they aren't dead."

Both children gasped in shock as they stared at Ares wide-eyed.

"They are too dead!" Lycus shouted. He had dropped the bowl of pudding when he rose to his feet and faced Ares with a hard look in his crystal blue eyes. The war god had seen that look many times in the eyes of the child's mother.

"Yeah Uncle Cyrus said so and he doesn't lie!" Lysia added, all the mistrust she had for the war god steadily returning.

"I'm sorry to tell you this...but that's EXACTLY what he did." Ares rose from the blanket.

"You can't call Uncle Cyrus a liar!" Lycus charged straight for the war god. "Take it back!"

"Lycus DON'T!" Lysia thought her brother had to be nuts to attack a god. She quickly set down her own bowl of pudding as she rose from the blanket.

Ares was ready for the little boy who tried to pummel him with his small fists. He effortlessly picked up Lycus, pinning his arms to his small body and restrained his legs so he couldn't kick him.

"You both must hear all I have to say."

"Why should we listen to ya?" Lysia now stood before Ares as he maintained a strong hold on her brother's squirming form.

"Yeah!" Lycus grunted as he continued to struggle in the god's strong grip.

"Because I'm your father."

"Huh?" Both children said in unison. Lycus immediately stopped squirming.

"You heard me...I'm your father."

Lycus' shallow breathing was all that broke the sudden silence as he and his sister were overtaken by shock. Ares maintained his restraining grip on the child's body. In his mind, Lycus mulled over the war god's confession. He couldn't deny that he thought it would be pretty cool if the god was his father but it couldn't be true because Uncle Cyrus said his father and mother were dead. This god, who he instantly liked, was lying to them about something they had yearned to have for so long. And what made it even worse was that he was calling their Uncle Cyrus a liar!

Lysia was also silent as she stood there, the god's startling confession continuously echoing in her head. She stared at his face. He was okay as far as gods go she guessed but he was the only god she had ever met so she wasn't really sure. And as the day had progressed, she felt a connection to this god and she knew Lycus had felt it too. Neither understood it...but their father! He was a war god and unlike her brother, Lysia hated everything about war...she had seen its horrible affects on people in the hospices she visited with her Uncle Cyrus. War brought nothing but pain, sadness...death and she wanted no part of it. "N-no that can't be true...you're not our father."

"Oh, but it is true and I can prove it...that is...if you two will let me." Ares gazed expectantly at Lysia.

The little girl really didn't believe the god could prove his claim but she couldn't deny her curiosity to hear what he had to say. "Okay," she said softly with a smirk.

Ares gazed down at the child he still held firmly against him. There was no denying the boy had definitely inherited his temper. "And how about you Lycus? Are you willing to hear me out?"

A frustrated sigh escaped the child's lips before he finally spoke. "Oh, all right," he grumbled.

Ares lowered the child to the ground. Lycus immediately moved away from him and went to stand by his sister.

"I want you two to look at something." Ares waved a hand, creating a portal out of the air before them. "Come over here."

Reluctantly, the children came over to where Ares stood before the portal. The children took a spot on either side of him. Ares squatted down so he was closer to eye level with the children. All three were able to see their reflections as they gazed at the portal.

"Those powers that you two possess were partly inherited from me but that's not all." Ares put an arm around each child, which got a rigid response from both. Their initial shock hadn't faded but Ares was confident that it would soon. "You both also inherited my hair."

Both children gazed at their reflections in portal along with the god's and had to admit, they did both have curly black hair just like his.

"Lysia also has my eyes. And you Lycus, have my nose, cheekbones, mouth and chin."

Ares put a finger on Lycus' face as he pointed out the likeness to his own.

As the children continued to gaze intently at the three reflections in the mirror, they tried to dismiss the similarities but couldn't. There was also a question forming in the minds of both, ever since Ares made his startling confession, which Lycus finally voiced. "If you're our dad, who's our mom?"

"Ah, I was waiting for one of you to ask that." Ares said.

The reflections in the portal shimmered out of sight to be replaced with the image of a forest. Two horses were steadily galloping down a leaf-covered trail. The children had no idea who the curly red headed woman riding on their Uncle Cyrus' horse was but they immediately recognized the golden palomino and her raven-haired rider.

"Xena!" Lysia exclaimed. "You're sayin' Xena is our mom?"

"Oh, no way...it can't be her." Lycus moved away from the portal and turned his back to it.

"Lycus, you said you would hear me out so come back over here." Ares said.

Reluctantly, Lycus came back over to the portal and took his previous place by Ares' side again.

All three gazed at the image of Xena and her companion atop their swiftly galloping horses. "You inherited your powers from Xena too."

"Xena's a god?" Lycus asked with surprise.

"No, Xena is only half-god," Ares replied.

The image in the portal changed again and this time was replaced with a still shot of Xena's face. The children could also once again see the reflections of their own faces on either side of hers.

"As you can see Lycus, you got Xena's eyes."

Lycus stared at his reflection then the still shot of Xena's face. The boy couldn't deny how much his eyes looked like hers---the same crystal blue color.

Ares turned his attention to Lysia, putting a finger on the features of her face as he spoke. "And you have Xena's eyebrows, nose, mouth and chin."

As she stared intently at her own reflection then the still shot of the warrior woman, Lysia honestly hadn't noticed a likeness before but now she couldn't deny that there was indeed a similarity between their two faces.

This time, Ares remained silent as both children backed away from him and the portal. Once at a safe distance, they huddled together for a private pow-wow. The children knew Ares could invade their telepathic communications but decided to use it anyway.

_"Do you believe what he's sayin'?"_ Lycus asked.

_"I didn't wanna at first but after that image stuff…we do look a lot like him and Xena…and them both bein' gods could be why we have the powers we do."_

_"Xena is only half-god,"_ Lycus reminded her. The child's young face was etched with confusion and his mouth was twisted in a hurt frown when he spoke his next words. _"But if Xena is our mom, why didn't she tell us?"_

"_And what about Uncle Cyrus, why did he lie to us?"_ The little girl's brown eyes were filling with tears that threaten to streak her face at any moment.

Ares had waved away the portal and stood in silence as the children discussed his startling revelation. He could sense the telepathy between them and this time he respected their privacy and did not invade their thoughts. But when he glanced over in their direction and saw the tears begin to roll down Lysia's face, he could remain silent no longer.

"I knew this would be a shock but I thought it would make you happy---not sad. You have parents that are alive---just like you've always wanted." Ares approached the children who had broken their telepathic communication the moment he started speaking. When he stood before them, he squatted down, so he was closer to eye level when he addressed them. He let his hands rest on a shoulder of each child. "I only found out about you two a week ago and figured it would be best if the truth was out in the open as soon as possible. I have already missed the first six years of your lives."

Ares produced a black silk handkerchief. He gently held Lysia's chin with a hand as he used the handkerchief in the other to softly wipe away the tears streaming down the little girl's face. Ares didn't have many weaknesses but one of them was crying females. And the last thing he wanted was to be the cause of tears with this one…she meant too much to him. "There…that's better," he declared when the child's face was dry again. His lips transformed into a faint smile as he stared into the little girl's brown eyes that mirrored his own.

"If you and Xena are our parents, why were we told you are dead? And why aren't we living with you guys?" Lycus asked.

"Why did Xena give us away? She didn't want us?" Lysia asked.

Ares actually sympathized with the pain the children felt after his startling revelation but he could not allow them to go on living a lie. Their faces were etched with confusion and Lysia's brown eyes were on the verge of tearing up again.

Ares ran a hand through the little girl's curly raven locks as he gazed at the confused faces of both children. "Xena did not want to give you up...but she was very confused at the time...we had broken up...gone our separate ways it seemed for good...she thought it was for the best..." The war god had been anxious for the moment when he would reveal his true connection to the children but now he found it hard to voice what happened six years ago. He wiped away the new tears forming around the rims of Lysia's eyes. "We can continue this talk back at the castle in Macedonia." He rose to his full height and took a hand of each child in his; ready to transport them back to his castle.

"When we get there, can we see Uncle Cyrus first?" Lysia asked before the trio disappeared from sight.

"I don't see why not." Ares devilishly smiled inwardly. He was going to enjoy watching the _'honorable'_ Cyrus explain why he had LIED to the children.

In a flash of white light, the trio vanished from the spot, headed for the mountains of Macedonia.

* * *

Cyrus' brow was wrinkled with concentration as his hazel eyes scanned the ancient text written in his native tongue Celestic. He dipped the quill he held in his right hand into the bottle of black ink, then scribbled a translation on the fresh sheet of parchment before him. 

Every now and then, the former Watcher's mind would drift from the important task before him and end up on the twins. Cyrus wondered what the children were doing and what Ares had told them. He also wondered about Xena. He figured that she now knew about Ares abducting him and the children and that meant she had to be on her way to Macedonia. He just couldn't wait for her to get there. Maybe together, they could come up with a way to get the children away from Ares.

Cyrus had turned his attention once again to his translating duties when a flash of light appeared before him. When the light dispersed, Ares was standing before him with the twins standing by his side.

"Lysia! Lycus!" Cyrus quickly rose from the table where he sat.

"Uncle Cyrus!" Both children let go of the war god's hands and ran over to their uncle.

Cyrus squatted down and embraced them both in a big hug when they stood before him. "Oh, I am so happy to see you both. Are you guys okay?"

"The children are fine Cyrus, just like I told you." Ares had a hard look in his eyes as he stared at the former Watcher.

"Well, I want to see for myself if that's all right with you!" Cyrus shot back, returning Ares' hard stare.

"Like Ares said, we're okay." Lycus had easily detected the tension between his uncle and the war god.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Cyrus asked.

"Ares took us to an island and we got to use our powers," Lycus replied, his eyes filled with excitement.

"That was okay wasn't it?" Lysia quickly asked. "Ares is a god and all…and he already knew about them anyway."

"It's okay," Cyrus assured.

"Since I am a god and the children's powers come from the gods, it was only fitting that I teach them how to master their divine gifts," Ares said. "They thoroughly enjoyed our first outing and are looking forward to the many more to come." The war god had a sly smile on his face that only Cyrus noticed.

The former Watcher had a sinking feeling that Ares had done what he feared most. "So, did you guys talk about anything interesting?"

Both children fidgeted a little and slightly bowed their heads before Lycus responded with the shocking confession the war god had revealed to him and his sister. "Ares said that he and Xena...are our parents."

"Is that true?" Lysia added. Both children now stared at the face of their Uncle as they waited for him to respond.

A weary sigh escaped the lips of the former Watcher before he issued a reply. "Yes, it's true."

Despite all that Ares had just showed them, the children still had doubts regarding his claim of being their father. He was a virtual stranger to them after all, as opposed to Cyrus, who had been with them their whole lives, acting as a moral compass, providing a foundation of right and wrong in their lives. But Cyrus confessing that the war god's words were indeed the truth, that he and Xena were indeed their parents, instantly crumbled that foundation.

"Ya mean what ya told us was a LIE?" Lycus moved away from Cyrus.

"Ya always told us that lyin' was WRONG." Lysia mimicked her brother's movements.

"Yes, lying is wrong," Cyrus admitted as he rose to his full height. "But this was done out of love to protect you both." He saw the skepticism creep into the features of their faces. "This situation is far too complicated for you to understand at your age…but now that you know I will try to explain as best as I can." Cyrus approached the retreating children and tried to take a hand of each in his but they flinched away from his touch. He knew the pain he had caused them and bit his lower lip to hold back his own pain over their sudden rejection. He stood in silence and watched as they approached Ares. Each placed a small hand in the god's outstretched ones.

Cyrus gazed at the children's faces and saw the pain and disillusionment in their eyes. The former Watcher hadn't felt this bad since the Fallen of his kind brought darkness and evil to the earth. It was hard to find his voice, when he spoke his next words. "If you would just let me explain…I'm sure that you will both see that your best interest was at the center of my actions..."

"Oh really Cyrus? And how do you expect to convince the children of this, by telling them more LIES?" Ares asked with biting sarcasm. "No, I'm afraid I can't allow that. So, I am sure you will understand why I will take it upon myself to straighten out this mess you have made." Ares gazed down at the children standing silently beside him. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes," they softly replied in unison.

Cyrus silently watched as the trio disappeared in a flash of white light.

The former Watcher went back over to the table covered with scrolls and seated himself in the chair again. He rested his bent arms on the table as he cradled his bowed head in his hands. Cyrus' thoughts drifted to Xena. His heart ached over the pain he caused the children but it would be far worse for Xena since she was the mother who had left them in his care. "Damn you Ares!" He whispered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 35**

As she sat atop Argo who trotted down a dirt road, Xena gazed up at the sky. "It will be dark soon and since Pella is not far, we can bunk there for the night." Pella was the capital city of Macedonia.

"Oh, thank you." Gabrielle was relieved that they would be stopping soon. She was not enjoying her ride atop Xerxes.

The bard had a look of empathy on her face while gazing at Xena's back as she rode on Argo in front of her. She knew Xena didn't get much sleep last night. And during most of their journey she was very quiet, much more so than usual. Damn Ares to oblivion! Gabrielle thought to herself. She had seen the war god execute numerous schemes against Xena, which her friend had always found a way to disrupt. But this time, she feared there may not be a way to stop Ares because he had discovered a severe chink in Xena's armor---their children---which he would use to his full advantage.

Gabrielle chided herself for ever having the silly notion that Ares actually had feelings for her friend. These thoughts had come about when the bard spent time with Ares when he was mortal due to an enchanted scroll she possessed. It was the first time the two had ever really talked and Gabrielle sensed more than obsession from the god where Xena was concerned---maybe even love. But that thought had been quickly dismissed when Ares threatened to have the Fates cut Xena's life-thread if she killed Hope. There was no way Ares could possibly love Xena and threaten her life that way. And Gabrielle was even more certain of that being the case with Ares latest stunt regarding his abduction of Cyrus and the children.

Gabrielle was so glad she had never shared her suspicions with Xena. The warrior woman would have thought she had gone mad. NO, Ares did not love Xena. All his schemes of torment were for the purpose of trying to force Xena to return to the path of her destiny that she chose to abandon a few years ago and what he was always clamoring about. Now, he would use two innocent children in his latest scheme. But Gabrielle was prepared to help her friend make sure that didn't happen.

The bard's deep thoughts were replaced with a smile of relief when she saw several structures in front of them, indicating they had finally reached Pella. Due to the urgency of the situation and Xena's knowledge of shortcuts in the region, they were making incredible time and would reach the mountains of Macedonia within another day.

Massive, beautifully constructed stone halls dotted the capital city's skyline. As the two horses made their way through the city streets, Gabrielle gazed in awe at the grand homes of the city's residents. The bard's green eyes practically popped out of her head when she saw the grand palace. It had once been the home of Macedonian Kings such as Philip II, Alexander the Great and Philip V.

The two horses trotted down one of the side streets and were brought to a stop by their riders in front of a public stable.

"I'll get the horses settled." Xena dismounted from Argo. "You can get us a room at that Inn I saw on the next street over...Meander's was the name of the place."

"And while I'm getting us a room, I will find an outhouse...boy, do I really have to go bad now." Gabrielle had dismounted Xerxes and now fidgeted from foot to foot. She was in a hurry as she grabbed her gear from the horse's large back. "You should give me your gear, so I can get it settled in our room."

"Thanks." Xena handed Gabrielle her gear. A chuckle escaped her lips as she gazed at Gabrielle, dancing about on her feet with urgency as the bard slung her friend's gear over a shoulder. "It's not so bad when you're sitting on a horse but once you are on your own two feet, you really feel that pressure. You better find an outhouse before you have an accident."

"Don't you have to use the outhouse too?"

"I'm not the one who guzzled down her water supply," Xena replied in a teasing way that got a smirk out of Gabrielle. "We are just a few blocks away from the square at the center of the city so I think I'm going to stroll around there a bit before I join you at the Inn."

Considering the events of the last couple days, Gabrielle thought the walk around the city's square would do Xena some good. "I'll see you later." The bard quickly headed off in the direction of Meander's.

After Xena got Argo and Xerxes settled in the public stables, she headed down one of the side streets, headed for the square at the center of the city. She noticed the typical activity one would find on any street in a major city. Masses of people moved in and out of the various merchant stores. Others inspected various merchandise ranging from cookware to weapons, which were displayed on tables outside storefronts.

When Xena reached the square, she came to a stop as she gazed at the large meeting hall on the far side from where she stood. Men stood on sturdy wooden scaffolds affixing a large banner to the tower of the stone structure. Written on the large banner in bright red ink were the words:

**_Fifth Millennium Celebration_**

"Why any mortal would see this as something to celebrate is beyond me. The gods are a curse upon us all...nothing but trouble!" Anger was etched in her features as she gazed at the banner.

Xena was going to cut her walk short and join Gabrielle at Meander's when she recognized a familiar face standing outside the large meeting hall that considerably softened her features.

The familiar face belonged to a man and by the time she stood before the large meeting hall, he had his back to her as he gazed up at the large banner.

"I'm really ticked at your kind right now but only you could put a smile on my face," she said in a slightly raised voice.

The man had an annoyed look on his face when he turned to see who was addressing him but that quickly turned into a huge smile. "Xena! Wow! It's been too long." He embraced the warrior princess in a tight hug.

"Yes Hermes, it has been a long time." Xena was now smiling too as she returned the hug of the messenger god.

When Xena was Ares' top warlord, she had gotten to know the Messenger to the gods very well. He was one of the few Olympians with whom Ares got along, and had dropped in at the war god's Macedonian fortress on numerous occasions, which allowed Xena to develop a friendship with the god. Hermes wasn't like most of the Olympians she had dealt with and he was a stark contrast to his half-brother the God of War. Hermes was tall with a bronze colored complexion like his brother but that's where the similarities ended. He was muscular but had a leaner frame so he was not as buff as the war god. Hermes had sky blue eyes and blond hair styled in a buzz cut.

"By the way you are dressed; I take it you are on vacation from your duties of delivering messages for your fellow gods." Xena's crystal blue eyes roamed over the god's clothing. He did not don his usual attire as messenger of the gods but wore the clothes of a lowly mortal. The only remnant of his divine stature visible on his person was his famous winged sandals.

"Yeah, the work load has been kinda light lately with everyone on Olympus caught up in this fifth millennium celebration. So, I decided to check out the female mud wrestlers here. Pella is supposed to have a pair that really goes at it."

Xena chuckled and shook her head. She remembered quite well Hermes' love for female wrestlers. "Could I tear you away from the lady wrestlers long enough to do a favor for an old friend?" There was a pleading smile on her face as a sudden idea formulated in her head.

"For you Xena, I will postpone the lady mud wrestlers." The god's eyes flickered with curiosity wondering what Xena wanted him to do.

Xena led Hermes back down the street to the stables where Argo and Xerxes were bunked for the night.

She went into the stall where Xerxes stood nibbling some hay. A smile crossed her lips when she found a brown leather bag sticking out from under Xerxes' saddle lying across the stall wall. "Ah ha, Gabrielle did leave this behind...she probably doesn't even know she left it." The messenger god curiously watched her rummage through the brown leather bag.

"This will do nicely." Xena pulled a blank scroll from the bag then proceeded to tear off several large pieces.

"Let me guess, you want me to deliver some messages?"

"That's right." Xena rummaged through the bag some more and found a bottle of black ink and a quill. She walked over to a workbench just outside the stall and used it for support as she quickly scribbled messages on the pieces of parchment. When all the messages were written, she folded the parchment pieces and then on each scribbled the name of who should receive it. When she was returning the writing supplies to the leather bag, she noticed Gabrielle's finished letter addressed to her family. Xena handed the letter to Hermes along with the messages she wanted him to deliver.

"Uh, these messages...do they have anything to do with that alliance you formed with Ares that I heard about?" Hermes was skimming through the folded slips, checking the names of the people to whom they were to be delivered.

"Yes it does and if the rest of you gods were smart, you would be helping us," Xena replied. "I know Ares has committed countless wrongs which are good reasons for you gods not to trust him but this time he is being totally up front about Dahak's return to this world."

"Hey, you don't have to sell me on Dahak being back." Hermes' hands were now held up in a gesture of surrender. "I was one of the few on Olympus who believed Ares from the start. I even had some of my devoted merchants do some checking into possible hiding places for Dahak. A few days ago, one of them found some interesting information and gave it to a general that Ares has working on uncovering Dahak's secret base.

"I'm curious to know what your guy passed on to this general."

"You should find out what that is soon enough...I mean Ares' castle in the Macedonian mountains is about a day's journey from here and that is where you are going, right?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm headed." Xena's tone of voice was bitter and her lips were twisted in a smirk.

"Gee, you certainly don't sound too happy to be meeting with your ally." Hermes' eyes searched her face. "Don't tell me that Ares has already done something to put this alliance in jeopardy?"

Xena just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"All right, what did he do this time?"

"Oh, his usual underhandedness and manipulations but this time it involves two innocent children." Xena felt the anger rise within her and she had to stop herself before she revealed too much to Hermes.

Hermes couldn't help but notice the furious look that now etched Xena's beautiful face. "Why don't you tell good ol' Hermes all about it?"

"I wish I could tell you but this is something I will have to handle myself." Xena took a deep breath as she got a grip on the anger boiling within. "I shouldn't let what Ares has done effect me like this...in fact, these stunts should be old hat considering all the times I have had to face them."

"That brother of mine can be such a fool sometimes!" Hermes shook his head in disgust. "Why is it that when Ares is plastered on Ambrosia wine he can reveal his true feelings? That fool should be sharing those with you instead of continuously causing you grief."

"True feelings...what are you talking about Hermes?" Xena had a perplexed look on her face because outside of the passions for wars, bloodlust and conquests, she didn't think Ares was capable of having any _'feelings'_.

Her curiosity was now piqued and despite Ares latest stunt, she wanted to hear more.

Hermes suddenly wished he hadn't blurted out what he said in anger. But maybe it was fate that something, which had been hidden for so long, would finally be out in the open.

A sigh escaped the lips of the messenger god before he spoke. "You know I am one of the few gods who actually likes hanging out with Ares..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about that...just get to the part about true feelings," Xena impatiently interjected.

"I was getting to that part, if you would let me finish." Hermes was starting to lose his nerve to spill all that he knew because Ares would throw him into the abyss of Tartarus when he found out. "Like I was saying Ares and I hang out...he's even gone to some wrestling bouts with me...and _'Mr. Always-In-Control'_ has even allowed himself to get plastered...and boy does he start yammering about you then...more so than usual."

"What does he say?" Xena moved closer to the messenger god.

"He talks a lot about how good you are at what you do now and how much he likes to watch you work...and how much it would mean to him if you were back fighting for him." Hermes was rapidly losing the nerve to continue and decided to stop there.

Xena didn't know why but she was somewhat disappointed. She chided herself for expecting anything more from Ares, especially after his latest stunt regarding the children and Cyrus. It was just the same old...same old. "So, what you're saying is that Ares torments me because he gets some type of warped thrill when I disrupt his schemes...tell me something I don't already know!"

Xena shook her head in disgust as she bit her lower lip to squelch the anger, which threatened to boil to the surface again. "Ares' thoughts about me are the same when he's drunk on godly booze or plain sober."

"Hey, you won't get any argument out of me regarding my brother's actions but as hard as it is to believe there is a method to his madness."

"Yeah, he's hoping that he will wear me down and I will lead his armies again."

Hermes shook his head slightly in agreement. "That's part of the reason but there's more."

"And I can't leave out his desire to get under my leather skirt," Xena said with disgust.

"Now that, I can't fault Ares…You are damn HOT, Xena," the messenger god gazed up and down her form appreciatively. "You would definitely bring in a crowd if you ever turned to mud wrestling."

Xena playfully punched him in an arm, a soft smile forming on her face.

Hermes was smiling too, all the while rubbing his arm as he pretended being hurt by the punch." But seriously Xena, Ares does have another reason for his actions."

"And what in Tartarus could that possibly be?" Xena asked.

"Ares told me he does these things because it's the only way he knows to keep you in his life...maintain a connection." Hermes gazed at Xena's face, noting the disgusted smirk. The god focused on her crystal blue eyes when he spoke his next words. "Ares desperately wants to hold on to that one connection because...he loves you, Xena." With his last words, Hermes quickly vanished in shards of golden light.

The messenger god's words had only startled Xena for a moment before she raised her head toward the stable ceiling and shouted, "Hermes, come back here!"

But Xena knew Hermes was long gone as she lowered her head. Argo, Xerxes and the other horses bunked in the public stables answered her with neighs and snickers. Xena fiddled with the strap of the leather bag dangling from a shoulder as she leaned against a stall wall. Hermes' parting words echoed through her head... _"He loves you, Xena."_ She stopped fiddling with the leather strap and just stared off into space. Were Hermes' words true? Did Ares love her?

"What am I thinking? Ares couldn't possibly love me," Xena mumbled to herself. Such a confession would have meant a great deal to Xena years ago, but that had changed when she discovered Ares had aligned himself with Caesar, someone who she hated and had tried to kill her. And since that betrayal, Ares had done far too much for her to believe he could actually love her.

Besides, Ares' words were something he had uttered while highly intoxicated. Xena often doubted the truth of his words when he was sober so she didn't put much credence in his drunken ramblings being the truth. But still...the way he made her feel lately and still did despite this last stunt. Xena chided herself for thinking such thoughts. Her recent feelings for Ares were based on lust not love. And she was sure his feelings for her were the same. Xena made the decision to dismiss what Hermes had revealed to her. But even as she made the vow to do that, she knew it would not be so easy to accomplish.

"Oh, thank the gods you have my leather bag! I didn't even realize it was missing until after I got us a room for the night...and for a good price too I might add." Xena was so consumed by her thoughts regarding Ares that she hadn't even heard Gabrielle approach. "You've been out here in the stables that whole time, what happen to your walk?"

"I did take my walk around the square and I ran into an old friend...Hermes." Xena handed Gabrielle the leather bag.

"You mean Hermes the messenger to the gods was here!"

"Yeah, he's into women mud wrestlers and Pella is supposed to have some great ones so he came to see them. But he's going to postpone the mud wrestlers to deliver a few messages for me and I hope you don't mind but I gave him that letter you had finished writing that was addressed to your family."

"Oh wow, thanks Xena." Gabrielle had a grateful smile on her face. "Boy, I would love to see my parents' and Lila's faces when they receive my letter delivered by none other than Hermes, messenger of the gods." The bard noticed her friend was staring off into space. "Hey, are you okay Xena?"

"I'm as fine as I can be at the moment." Xena fixed her gaze on her friend as a faint smile crossed her lips. "But I am tired, so I guess I will head on over to Meander's. Which room is ours?"

"When you get there, go up the stairs...it's the second door on your right. Oh, and here's the key."

"Thanks." Xena took the key and headed for Meander's.

"And Xena, I had a barmaid leave some food in the room, please eat it."

"I will," Xena replied with a sigh as she departed the stables.

Gabrielle lost herself in her own thoughts as she walked over and stood by Argo's stall. The mare was nibbling on some hay but stuck her head over the stall wall when she saw Gabrielle. The bard ran a hand down the mare's golden face. "Xena and Hermes didn't just talk about him delivering messages and I bet you heard the whole conversation." Argo neighed and bobbed her head up and down as she swooshed her long white tail. "But unfortunately, you can't talk...not in a language I can understand anyway." Gabrielle patted Argo on her side before she too departed the stables.

As she walked towards Meander's, Gabrielle decided to do what she had always done. She would just have to remain patient until Xena finally revealed what new development, for she was certain it didn't involve Ares' abduction of the children and Cyrus, now consumed her thoughts.

**CHAPTER 36**

"Hey Lysia, betcha I can reach that old chandelier up there."

"No ya can't. It's too high."

The children were in Lysia's bedchamber. Both were dressed for bed so they were wearing pajamas. They were jumping up and down on the large bed, putting to use their superhuman agility.

"Oh yeah, just watch me." Lycus jumped on the bed a few times to build momentum, each jump a little higher than the last. On his last jump, he leaped high in the air above the bed.

As he approached the old chandelier, he stretched out his arms and gripped the metal rim with his hands. "See, I toldja I could do it." The chandelier swung slightly under the child's movements.

"Wow!" Lysia stared up at him. Amazement showed in her deep brown eyes.

"Now watch this." Lycus used his movements to start swinging the old chandelier back and forth. He did this for a while and when the momentum needed had been built, he let go of the chandelier and went flying through the air. He did a somersault in mid-flight before he landed noiselessly on the rug covered floor by the hearth. He immediately joined his sister who still stood atop the large bed. "Now it's your turn."

"Okay." Lysia started jumping up and down on the bed as Lycus had done only moments ago. With each jump, she went a little higher. On the last jump she went the highest and headed straight for the old chandelier. She stretched out her arms like her brother had done and when she was within reach of its metal frame, she gripped it with her small hands. Lysia was now dangling above the bed. The chandelier was slightly swaying under her movements.

Lycus was standing on the bed and looked up at his sister's dangling form. "Okay Lysia, now ya havta really get it to move."

Lysia took a quick glance at her brother far below her standing on the large bed. Then she started swinging the old chandelier.

"It's really swingin' now Lysia...so ya can let go."

Lysia did what her brother suggested and released the chandelier from her grip. She immediately went flying through the air then started to head towards the ground. Just as Lycus had done she too did a somersault.

At that moment, Ares came through the bedchamber door.

"Hey look out...above ya!" Lycus warned.

Ares looked up just in time to see Lysia heading straight for him. He stretched out his muscular arms and effortlessly caught the child. "Gotcha!"

"Ooh...whoo...that was fun. I wanna do it again."

"And just what do you two think you are doing? You both were put to bed a while ago and should be fast asleep." Ares lowered Lysia to the floor and both walked over to the large bed.

"We weren't sleepy so we decided to check out that chandelier way up there." Lycus leaped off the bed and onto the floor.

"You two should be very tired after the busy day you had. And I bet if you actually laid in your beds you would go to sleep."

"Nah-uh." Lycus gazed up at Ares.

"I say you can...now go give it a try. I'll be there in a moment." Ares mussed the child's curly black hair. Lycus left his sister's bedchamber and headed for his own.

"And the same goes for you young lady."

Lysia immediately got in the bed. Ares pulled the covers up over her. The child's brown eyes followed his movements as a question formed in her mind. "When are we goin' back to the castle in Macedonia? I wanna play in the snow."

Ares had only taken the children back to Macedonia so Cyrus could confirm his claim of paternity. After that, he took the children to his temple on the isle of Sicily near Syracuse. And that's where they had been for the past day.

"Don't you like Syracuse? It's warm and you have the beach." Ares sat on the side of the bed.

"I do but I really wanna see the snow. I never get to see it where we live in India. And I wanna see Xena. Is she there yet?"

Ares knew how anxious the child was to see Xena now that she knew she was her mother. "No, Xena is not at the castle yet." The little girl had a disappointed look on her face. Ares soothingly ran a hand through her curly black locks and down the side of her face. "Right now, it is not a good time for you and your brother to be at the castle but once it is, I will take you both back...okay?"

Lysia was hoping Ares would say she and her brother could go back to Macedonia tomorrow but since that was not to be, she would just have to be patient and put off her plans for playing in the snow. "Okay." Her lips curled into a faint smile. "Goodnight Daddy."

Upon hearing the darling little girl call him daddy, Ares couldn't help but smile. It was like music to his ears. He had fathered many children over his immortal existence but Lysia and her brother were the first in which he had taken a parental interest. "Goodnight sweetheart." Ares kissed the child on her forehead then departed the bedchamber to check on her brother.

* * *

A cold wind whipped around the two horses that slowly trotted up the snow-covered trail. Gabrielle gazed up at the night sky. It was unusually bright due to the snowstorm. A few frosty flakes fell on her face and she brushed them away with a glove-covered hand. She gazed over the edge of the narrow snow covered trail. All she could see was the jagged side of the mountain covered with snow. It seemed to descend into a bottomless pit. 

"Oh, are we up high." Gabrielle felt herself grow dizzy. She immediately turned her gaze from the mountain edge and focused on her friend riding atop Argo in front of her.

"Whoa girl." Xena pulled back on Argo's reins bringing the horse to an abrupt stop. Gabrielle quickly did the same with Xerxes.

"Gods Xena...what is that?" The bard's green eyes were wide with wonder as they gazed at the spectacle before them.

On the narrow trail, several feet in front of them, there appeared to be a bluish translucent wall that ran the whole width of the narrow trail.

"It's a gate Ares created to keep trespassers from proceeding further up the mountain." Xena dismounted Argo, approached the gate and then stopped about a foot in front of it.

"What happens if someone touches the gate?" Gabrielle asked.

"You feel a painful sting throughout your whole body." Xena saw a tree branch partially covered in the snow, which she retrieved. "If you maintain contact with the gate, this is what happens." Xena held the tree branch against the translucent blue wall. After only a moment of contact, a humming sound could be heard as the tree branch began to vibrate in Xena's glove covered hand. A moment later, the branch burst into flames.

"Yikes, that's gotta hurt!" Gabrielle declared.

Xena let the burning branch fall to the ground then kicked snow over it to douse the flames.

"So Xena, how will we continue up the mountain without being toasted?"

"I've got a key that will open the gate." Xena retrieved her chakram from inside her black bearskin coat. She swiftly tossed the round metal weapon at the side of the snow-covered mountain.

The chakram bounced hard off the mountainside and then headed straight for the bluish translucent wall. When the chakram hit the wall, there was a bright spark of light from which Xena and Gabrielle had to shield their eyes.

Xena heard the chakram whizzing back towards her, caught it and placed it back on her hip inside the coat she wore.

Within moments, the brightness dimmed and the pair unshielded their eyes.

"That is amazing!" Gabrielle stared in awe at the newly formed opening in the translucent wall.

"We better hurry; it won't stay open very long." Xena quickly mounted Argo and proceeded through the opening. Gabrielle and Xerxes quickly followed after them. As they continued up the mountain, the bard glanced back to see the opening created by Xena's chakram fade leaving the translucent wall whole again.

The wind was now howling and had picked up in speed as had the falling snow swirling around them. Gabrielle pulled the hood of her coat lower over her face to shield it from the cold as Xerxes trotted up the snow-covered trail behind Argo. She would actually be relieved when they finally reached Ares' mountain fortress. She hoped it would be toasty warm after spending several hours in the arctic cold of a snowstorm.

"We're here," Xena announced as if reading her thoughts. The two horses came to a stop at a massive stone door.

Gabrielle ignored the falling snow hitting her face as she gazed upward. Out of the bright night sky, she could see the menacing stone towers of Ares' mountain fortress. The bard thought the structure had a dark presence just like its owner. But at that moment, those thoughts were replaced with ones of her sitting before a warm roaring fire.

"Do you have the key for this monstrosity too?"

"I'm afraid not." Xena pulled down the hood of her coat as she gazed up at the massive door.

Gabrielle shifted her weight atop Xerxes. "We've got to get inside or we will freeze to death."

At that moment, both women heard a loud bang. Their eyes were glued on the stone door, which slowly slid open. Xena urged Argo to walk through the open door. Gabrielle did the same with Xerxes. After both horses had come through the massive door, it slowly closed. A large man dressed as a blacksmith was standing by the door after it closed. "Hello Xena."

Xena quickly whirled around to see who had spoken. "Hello Zethus."

The bard stared at the man that Xena obviously knew.

"Gabrielle this is Zethus, he's in charge of the stables here." Xena dismounted from Argo and shook the snow from her raven tresses.

"Hello." Gabrielle dismounted from Xerxes. She pulled back the hood of her coat as she glanced around at their new surroundings. They were standing in the stables. The stone floor was unusually clean for boarding horses. Blocks of hay were neatly stacked against a wall. Neighs, snickers and whinnies could be heard from the horses occupying some of the stalls.

"Uh, yeah hi." Zethus quickly muttered. All his attention was focused on Xena who he approached. "Lord Ares said he was expecting you so I was to open the door when you got here."

"I figured Ares would have a look out for us." Xena grabbed Argo's reins, ready to lead her to an empty stall.

"Oh, here, let me do that." Zethus took the reins from Xena. He glanced in Gabrielle's direction. "I'll take your horse too...it's Gabrielle right?"

"Yes." Gabrielle was rather surprised Zethus had remembered her name when Xena said it earlier. Xena and Gabrielle removed their coats and laid them across the top of a stall wall.

"You don't have to worry about your gear, Xena. I'll have yours and your friend's taken to your bedchambers...with that storm out there...you two will be staying, right?"

"Yeah, we will be staying." Xena muttered regrettably. "C'mon Gabrielle." Xena turned to leave the stables and Gabrielle joined her.

Xena and Gabrielle were walking by the last stall when a large black horse stuck out its head and neighed.

Abruptly, Xena came to a stop. "Hey girl, how are you?" Xena stood before the stall and ran her hands down the horse's ebony face.

"Gosh Xena...she's beautiful." Gabrielle now stood by her friend and gazed at the large animal. The mare's black body glistened as if it were wet. Her mane and tail were darker than her body and appeared almost blue. Gabrielle ran a hand down the horse's mane. It felt like silk. The horse gazed at both women with large cocoa colored eyes.

"Her name is Midnight and she is the pride of Ares' stables." Xena smiled as Midnight nuzzled her head against her. "He mated her with Pegasus to get his two winged stallions...Serpico and Blade."

Gabrielle gazed across from the stall where they stood. Her eyes focused on two stalls, each containing a winged horse. Both animals had their heads bowed as they nibbled hay. Gabrielle knew the smoky gray stallion had to be Blade because she had already met Serpico. A chill went through her as she recalled how she became acquainted with the large animal.

Gabrielle had accepted Ares' offer to get her to Chin before Xena. But Chin was in the territory of another pantheon of gods, so Ares' godly powers were drastically reduced. Since he couldn't transport her there using the aether, they had to use his winged stallion Serpico. Gabrielle had never cared for riding on the back of a horse but this ride was far worse since the animal had wings and could fly high above the earth. Gabrielle put the harrowing experience in the back of her mind. "You and Midnight must have been very close...she certainly hasn't forgotten you."

"Yeah, we were very good friends. Outside of Ares, I was the only other person she would let ride her." Xena gave the horse one last rub on her ebony face before she and Gabrielle finally departed the stables.

The pair had to walk up three floors of stairs before Xena declared they had reached their destination. Gabrielle glanced around at their surroundings. They were walking down a stone corridor dimly lit by candles lining the walls. Gabrielle gazed far down the corridor. She could see a large stone archway. When the pair reached the archway, they proceeded through it.

"This is Ares' throne room." Xena began walking about the room.

What lighting there was in the room was provided by a few large torches, the glow of their flames bouncing off the stone walls. In the center of the room, carved in the stone of the floor was a very large image of Ares' sword. Gabrielle walked around it for closer inspection. A circular band surrounded the image of the sword. The bard's brows furrowed. The circle had a familiarity and now she knew why. It was the design on the circular band---it looked just like the one on Xena's chakram---the circular band was a carved stone image of Xena's chakram!

Gabrielle glanced over at her friend. Xena's demeanor was tense and she was now staring at Ares' unoccupied throne. Gabrielle turned her gaze too towards the large chair with blood red velvet padding.

In orbs of blue and white light, Ares' leather clad form came into view seated upon the previously unoccupied throne. His gaze fell on the dark-haired woman. "It's a good thing you got here when you did Xena. That snow storm has intensified to life-threatening levels." The god turned his gaze toward Xena's traveling companion. "So, Gabrielle, you are back among the living again?"

"Yes I am and I know how disappointing that must be for you," Gabrielle bitterly replied.

"Actually, I find it rather fascinating. I guess we're family now since the body you inhabit is that of my deceased child." Gabrielle had a disgusted smirk on her face after that comment which rather amused the war god. "This must be Hope's doing. She obviously has more of you in her than any of us ever thought especially Dahak. He's certainly not going to be pleased when he finds out what she has done."

Gabrielle didn't continue the verbal exchange with Ares but remained silent. She was now in deep thought wondering what Dahak would do to Hope if he ever discovered what had really become of the Destroyer. She prayed Castor would find Hope before the discovery was made.

Xena wasn't surprised that Ares already knew Gabrielle was alive. He obviously had been monitoring their journey to Macedonia. When Ares needed information, he had ways of getting it, just like he did in Persia, when he had discovered the secret she had been keeping from him. Xena approached the large throne and now stood before it. Her crystal blue eyes glared daggers at the war god seated before her. "Ares, where are they?"

The war god remained silent as a golden goblet materialized in his right hand. He took a quick sip of the fermented liquid before focusing his gaze on Xena. He knew she was boiling inside and this rather amused him. "I already told you in my letter; Cyrus is here translating the scrolls we need to defeat Dahak. As for the children...they are somewhere safe."

Xena moved closer to the throne and rested her hands on the ends of the armrests as she stared into Ares' deep brown eyes. "I want to see the children NOW!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Xena." He lackadaisically ran a finger around the rim of the goblet. "You see, they are asleep and I don't think it would be right to wake them."

"Uh Xena...could I have a word with you?" Gabrielle had been silently watching the verbal exchange between the war god and her friend.

Xena gave Ares one last glare before she went to join her friend.

"What is it Gabrielle?" Xena's tone was very impatient as she gazed into the bard's face. She noticed how pale her friend had suddenly become. "What's the matter Gabrielle---are you sick?" Concern was now etched on her face.

"It's nothing serious Xena. It's just that this last metamorphous took a lot out of me...and it's taking a little longer than I expected to recover." Gabrielle moved closer to Xena and spoke in a whisper. "I really would like to stay and referee the fight brewing between you and Ares but I just don't have the strength."

"It's all right Gabrielle. This is between me and Ares." Xena had been so determined to get to Macedonia in record time that she hadn't even considered the stress it could cause to her friend who was still adjusting to a new body. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You must get some rest." Xena turned towards the seated war god. "Ares, Gabrielle needs to get some sleep."

"It's already been taken care of." Ares set the goblet he held on an armrest as he rose from the throne. "I knew you would have to stay here so I had the servants prepare a bedchamber." He waved a finger towards a stone wall where a velvet cord dangled that immediately began to jingle up and down.

A moment later, a female servant entered the throne room. "Yes my lord."

"Take this young woman to the bedchamber prepared for her."

The female servant bowed to Ares then turned to face Gabrielle. "Follow me please." The servant proceeded out of the throne room.

"Good luck Xena." Gabrielle comfortingly squeezed one of her friend's hands before she followed the servant out of the throne room.

Now just the two of them, Xena stared hard at Ares. "If I have to search this entire castle to find the children, I will do it."

"You can search all you want Xena but you won't find them because they are not here." Ares walked over to Xena and now stood before her.

Being demanding was getting Xena no where so she softened her stance when she gazed into Ares' face. "You have to let me see them."

"I don't have to do any such thing." Without warning and godly quickness, Ares backhanded Xena.

**CHAPTER 37**

The force of the blow knocked Xena to the stone floor, several feet away from the war god. She was somewhat dazed. The blow had caught her off guard and her crystal blue eyes were wide with surprise as she tried to regain her focus. Tentatively, she raised a hand to her injured cheek. She didn't think there would be a bruise but her skin was stinging. During this time, Xena never lost sight of Ares' presence. Her eyes carefully watched him as he began to circle her fallen form in predatory fashion. She could feel the anger emanating from his being.

Xena was quite familiar with Ares' fierce temper. But when she had made him angry in the past, he never laid a hand on her for fear that in a rage he might fatally injure her. He would either work out his frustration with swordplay or release his wrath on some undeserving victim. His fury over her hiding the children from him had to be at its zenith for him to strike her like he had just done. This also meant he didn't care about the damage such an attack might do to her. From her vulnerable position on the stone floor, Xena intently watched Ares as he continued to circle her.

"I was thinking back to six years ago...you were so calm and cool when you returned from Persia. No one would have ever thought that just a few short weeks before, you had given birth to twins and promptly sent them off to India." A chuckle laced with anger escaped the god's lips. "And the irony is that if it wasn't for our battle against your evil father, I would have never discovered your two little secrets."

Xena sensed that Ares was about to attack her again. She quickly rose to her feet to defend herself but being a god, he moved quicker. Ares easily lifted her off the floor and tossed her body into a stone wall. The collision with the immovable object left Xena severely dazed but somehow she managed to stay upright. Her own anger began to boil as she glared at the war god who was steadily approaching her. How dare he treat her this way! She was NOT obligated to tell him a thing about the twins---it's not like she had been his wife---she had been only a lover who he had essentially DUMPED so he could counsel that Roman PIG, Caesar. Xena had no intention of being the punching bag on which he released his anger.

When Ares finally stood before her, with a dark fury of her own, she punched him square in the face. Ares stumbled back, slightly dazed by the godlike power behind the punch. A sinister smile briefly crossed Xena's face. Before Ares had a chance to recover from that punch, she delivered another to his stomach. This knocked the wind out of the war god, giving Xena the chance to move away from him. But Ares made a quick recovery---grabbed her around the waist and with godly strength hurled her hard again into the wall.

Xena's second collision with the stone wall cleared the dark fury clouding her mind. Through her anger, she had tapped the godly power she had inherited from her father---something she had vowed never to do again. She was moving away from the wall when Ares slammed her against it again, this time using his own body to pin her in place. He wrapped a hand around her throat.

"You should have told me about the children, Xena!"

The warrior princess began to speculate that it was more than anger that fueled Ares' attack against her. He may have been trying to get her to tap the godly powers she inherited from her father. He had certainly made it clear just recently that's what he thought she should do. He held her under his malevolent gaze but she was not frightened as she defiantly stared back. "I figured children were no big deal...you had already fathered so many...so why would you care about two more...besides, you were busy counseling Caesar and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Are you saying you kept the children a secret just to get back at me for counseling Caesar?"

"No Ares, I hid the children from you because I didn't want you to destroy their lives with war, bloodlust and death." Xena felt him tighten the grip on her throat after her last statement. She narrowed the gaze of her crystal blue eyes as she stared into his face. "Before you kill me, let me remind you of the life bond we share...I DIE...YOU DIE."

"I'm not going to kill you Xena." Ares moved his face closer to hers. When he spoke, she could feel his warm breath on her face. "I could beat you to within an inch of your life...but I won't do that either." He released his grip on her throat and backed away from her. "The best way to get back at you Xena is to deny you access to the children just like you did me."

If he was expecting her to attack him now using godly powers, she would not give him such satisfaction. In the calmest voice she could muster she asked, "Did you tell them Ares? Do they know we are their parents?"

"Oh, I told them all right and you should have seen the stunned looks on their little faces. But such responses were expected since Cyrus had fed them a LIE that their parents are DEAD."

"Oh gods," Xena murmured.

Ares knew this would pain Xena. He wanted to hurt her just like she hurt him by deliberately hiding the children for the last six years. "The children are so disillusioned right now, Xena. They really looked up to Cyrus, he was a beacon of honor and truth for them. Then there's you...their new friend who's really the mother who gave them up right after they were born."

Xena slightly bowed her head and closed her eyes. She could just imagine all the questions running through their young minds. She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze on the war god. "Please Ares; you have to let me see them. I must have the chance to explain what I did."

"You will see the children when I say you can and not before."

"You have to let the children go back to India, Ares." The war god rolled his eyes in response to her words. "They are too young to be of any use to you...if you care anything about them you will let them live out normal mortal lives and not interfere."

"There's NO WAY in Tartarus I'm giving up my children." Ares' tone was firm as he stared hard into Xena's face. "And the twins should not be living like mortals because that's NOT what they are."

Xena was stunned upon hearing this news. "What are you talking about? Of course they are mortal. You are a god...I am a mortal...our children are half gods but they still have mortal life-spans."

A sly smile crossed Ares' handsome face. "Correction Xena. I am a god...you are half-mortal...the children are a quarter short of being full gods. And since your father was a Watcher, which is a step above even us gods...the children are immortal."

"Immortal?" Skepticism was written all over Xena's face. "I don't believe you."

"Well, it's the truth and I can prove it. But we will need to take a little trip." Ares offered her his right hand. Reluctantly, Xena took hold of it. A moment later, the pair vanished in a shimmer of light.

They materialized in the abode of the Fates. The three goddesses were the daughters of Zeus born to him by Themis, the goddess of Order. Through their mother, their existence was tied to the very order of the universe so unlike the other gods of Olympus whose authority did not extend beyond their given territory, the Fates' authority encompassed the whole world and thus every human life.

Each goddess had a job to do in the supervision of human fate. Clotho had the appearance of a young girl. She sat before the spinning wheel, spinning out the thread that represented life. Lachesis had the appearance of a young woman. She was busy at her job of measuring out the thread of human life. Atropos had the appearance of an old woman. She stood by the spun thread with a pair of cutting shears that she used to cut a thread when a life came to an end. The three goddesses were too busy with their important tasks to take much notice of their visitors.

Ares led Xena over to a large weaving of life threads. "These threads over here are for every mortal, still alive that was conceived in Olympian territory." He proceeded to point out the threads of people she knew. "Here's your mother's, your brother Toris' and here's your own lovely thread."

Xena intently gazed at the weaving as Ares continued to point out more life threads.

"This one belongs to my mongrel half-brother's runty friend Iolaus and here's the mongrel's thread." Ares ran a finger over Hercules' life thread, longing to snap it. "You could go through every life thread here but you won't find threads for Lycus, Lysia...or Gabrielle."

Xena quickly turned her gaze from the life thread weavings to Ares upon the mention of her friend's name too.

"Your friend is just like the twins...she is now more god than mortal."

Xena was not entirely convinced so she approached Atropos who was using the shears to cut the thread of a life that had just ended. "Is what Ares said true? Are the children and Gabrielle immortal?"

But each of the three Fates issued a reply.

"We only oversee," Atropos said.

"the life threads," Lachesis said.

"of mortals," Clotho said.

"We have no life threads," Atropos said.

"for your children," Lachesis said.

"or your friend,"Clotho said.

Xena was blown away by this news. The children and Gabrielle---immortal? Cyrus couldn't have known this or he would have told her. And Gabrielle would be just as stunned as her when she heard this news.

With the trip to the Fates proving his words were indeed the truth, Ares transported them back to the throne room of his Macedonian fortress. Xena was in deep thought as her mind weighed the discovery of the children and Gabrielle being immortal.

"When I found out about the children, I went to the Fates who informed me of this tidbit regarding their lack of life threads. If the twins were mortal, they would have life threads and you would have never gotten away with hiding them from me." Ares gazed intently at Xena who was still mulling over this startling discovery. He decided to share his own spin on this surprising development. "Ah, the mysteries of procreation...we will probably never solve them. Then there's god and mortal unions...they have always been unpredictable but it becomes a virtual crap shoot when you throw the blood of a Watcher into the mix."

"Whether the children live a handful of decades or countless millennia, I WILL NOT let you destroy the humanity in them with your bloodlust for power." Xena's tone was firm as she finally gazed at Ares.

"There you go again...assuming right away that my intentions towards the children are disingenuous. Maybe I want nothing other than to be a father to them."

A chuckle escaped Xena's lips after hearing his words. "Oh come on Ares, Lycus and Lysia aren't your only children. Over your immortal existence, you have fathered many which you ignored for the most part. I find it hard to believe that you have suddenly been hit with the urge to play '_Daddy'_."

"Well believe it, because it's true." He started walking around her. "Need I remind you Xena that I have always held you in high esteem, even after we parted ways, so these children we now share are special to me too." Ares absentmindedly ran a finger through her hair. He moved to stand before her again. "Now that the children will be staying in Greece permanently..."

"Who says their stay will be permanent?" Xena interjected.

"Forget it Xena. There is NOTHING you can say or do that will make me relinquish claim to our children." Ares' tone was very firm. "As I was saying...since the children will be staying in Greece, you can now be a mother to them. I know that is what you've always wanted."

"From what you said earlier I figured it would be quite a long time before you would ever let me see the children." Xena stared at him suspiciously. "What's the catch Ares? I know you're not making such an offer due to a sudden attack of compassion."

Ares' lips were curled into a sly smile as he gazed at her. "I will let you see the twins and be a mother to them if...you become immortal." Ares held out his right hand. A crystal vial materialized in his outstretched palm. Inside the vial was a light red liquid---it was ambrosia.

Xena gazed at the crystal vial containing the ambrosia before looking angrily at Ares. "Me becoming immortal...oh yeah, you would like that all right! I drink the ambrosia, become a goddess and you no longer have a death sentence hanging over your head."

"What is wrong with me trying to save my immortality? Dahak had no right to bond my life to yours. There is no way to break the bond but it can be neutralized if you become immortal."

A thoughtful gleam was in Xena's eyes as she gazed at the war god. "I knew there was more than anger behind your earlier attack. You were trying to get me to use my godly powers to defend myself. And by using them, you were hoping I would enjoy the feel of such power and gladly accept godhood."

"You do know rather well, the workings of my mind," Ares said with an impressed smile. "I did want you to use your godly powers and you did just that…I even saw a satisfied gleam in your eyes."

"Oh, I won't deny I tapped those powers and I did enjoy using them but the feeling was brief," Xena said. Her stance became firm when she continued, "I already told you, the person I am now, no longer craves godhood or the power that comes with it."

"You are being too hasty Xena. Just think about it...you would always be there for the children...making sure I don't corrupt them...and there's Gabrielle...she's going to live forever now too. Do you think she wants to watch her best friend grow old, die and leave her?" Xena bowed her head slightly after Ares' words but remained silent. A weary sigh escaped the war god's lips before he spoke again. "Since you are so dead set against godhood, then maybe you will find this form of immortality more appealing."

Xena again gazed at Ares as the crystal vial disappeared to be replaced by a black velvet box. Ares opened the lid to reveal the contents---it was a golden apple. "I made a special trip to the Labyrinth of the Gods to get this for you. It's a fruit from the tree of life...eat this my dear and you will only become immortal. The only godly powers you will ever have will be those you inherited from your father that you _refuse_ to tap."

Xena took the black velvet box that Ares held out to her. She stared at the golden apple. If she ate it, she would become immortal and could be with the twins and Gabrielle forever. _'I would also be with Ares forever too'_. YIKES! Why did that thought slip in there? Xena shook her head to clear it from her mind.

"It will be so nice to gaze on that beautiful face of yours for eternity...to experience the passion we recently rekindled every night." Ares raised a hand up to her face and started caressing a cheek.

Xena had predicted that Ares would try to entice her to continue the recent intimacy which she had no intention of doing. "Hey, if I do this, it will be for the twins and Gabrielle only." She slapped his caressing hand away from her face. "So, any fantasies you have about us getting together will have to remain in your dreams."

"Don't leave out your own dreams Xena. I especially like the one you had last night." A knowing smile was now plastered across Ares' handsome face.

Xena was already angry with herself for having erotic dreams about the war god and he invading her thoughts to discover them infuriated her all the more. "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD YOU NOSY BASTARD!" Xena swung a fist at Ares' face, which he deftly halted by strongly grasping her hand.

Xena was holding the black velvet box containing the golden apple in her other hand so she couldn't attack him with that one. She countered by kneeing him hard in the groin.

But Ares was not the least bit injured by the attack. Instead, an amused smile was plastered across his face. "Now Xena, you know that's not what you really want to do to that part of my anatomy."

Only Ares would enjoy such a low blow that would have left a mortal man doubled over on the floor in excruciating pain. His apparent amusement aggravated Xena even more. "Will you let go of me!" She tried to yank her hand from his grasp but it was too strong.

"Your anger so excites me,my dear." Ares kissed her hand then released it.

Xena glared at him. "I'm done talking...I'm going to bed."

"It's about time you got to that." Ares had a lustful look on his face.

"I'm going to sleep...in my old room."

"You will find it just as you left it." There was a touch of disappointment in his voice. Still clutching the black velvet box containing the golden apple of immortality, Xena turned to depart the throne room. She had just reached the archway when Ares tauntingly called out to her. "If you change your mind and want more than sleep...you know the way to my bedchamber...we could act out some of those dreams."

'_And this is whom I'm dreaming about?'_ Xena thought, shaking her head in disgust as she proceeded to her old bedchamber.

Six years ago, after Xena had returned from Persia, Ares wanted to keep an eye on her so he insisted that she stay at his fortress in Macedonia. Xena had agreed to his demand but made it clear the only interests between them were war and conquest so she wanted a separate bedchamber.

Xena had to climb a couple floors of stone stairs. When she reached the bedchamber the door was wide open. As she walked inside, she immediately noticed a small servant woman standing over a large metal tub. The woman gripped a bucket and was pouring steaming water into the tub. Xena recognized the servant woman from her warlord days when she was a frequent guest at Ares' fortress. "Hello Penelope."

Upon seeing Xena, a big smile crossed the woman's lips. "I was told you had just arrived after traveling through that horrible snow storm to get here so I figured you could use a warm bath."

"Yeah, I could use the warmth of a bath about now. I am still rather chilled after my journey."

Penelope set down the empty bucket, approached Xena and gave her a hug, which the warrior woman returned.

When they broke the hug, Penelope was still smiling as she gazed up at Xena. "Some of the servants told me you were here a few weeks ago but I thought they were just joking around until I heard you would be staying here for a while." Penelope now had a look of curiosity on her face. "I have heard all about how you have become the champion of the common folk. That's why I was surprised to learn that you would be staying at lord Ares' castle when you two are now supposedly enemies?"

"Ares and I are enemies Penelope but we have put aside our differences to fight against a common enemy we both share. Once that is accomplished we will go our separate ways again."

"But isn't going your separate ways going to be tough? I mean with the children and all."

"You saw the children?" Xena had a look of urgent desperation in her eyes as she grasped Penelope's arms and gave her a penetrating stare. "If you know where they are please tell me."

"I only saw them for a brief moment, Xena. But it was easy to see whose children they are...they look so much like you and Lord Ares," Penelope replied. "That was yesterday when I saw them and I haven't seen them since. I heard something about Lord Ares taking them to another place." The servant woman had great sympathy for Xena as she gazed at her disappointed face.

"When you saw them Penelope, how did they seem to you?"

"For little kids they were rather quiet but they did seem okay. I wish I had more to tell you Xena."

"It's okay Penelope. What you were able to tell me about them did provide some small comfort."

The servant woman had a thoughtful expression on her face. "It doesn't take much to see that you and Lord Ares are at odds over the children. For their sakes I pray that you two can work it out."

"Me too Penelope," Xena softly replied.

With her duties completed, Penelope retrieved the empty bucket and departed the bedchamber.

After Penelope's departure, Xena walked around her old bedchamber. Ares had certainly made sure that the room was immaculately kept. There was no dust or cobwebs in sight. All the furniture in the room---a table, a couple chairs and a large four poster bed---were made from mahogany wood and in their polished state, shined in the light of the roaring fire.

Xena went over to the hearth. After spending hours in the bitter cold of a snowstorm, her body greatly appreciated the warmth emitted from its roaring flames. She could hear the whisking snow of the storm beat against the closed shutters of the bedchamber's large window. She turned her gaze toward a large cedar wardrobe. Xena walked over to the wardrobe and opened its large doors. Her crystal blue eyes wandered over the contents. All her old belongings were still inside and in the same condition as when she had last seen them over three years ago.

Xena pulled out a gold silk shift and held it up for inspection. She hoped it would still fit. She laid the silk shift across the large bed covered with royal blue silk sheets. She removed her clothes then eased her body into the warm waters of the tub.

She lounged in the tub for a while, letting her slightly chilled body soak up the warmth of the water as her mind mulled over her dilemma. Xena hated to admit that after numerous successes at disrupting Ares' schemes in the past that this was the one time that victory would be his. The war god was definitely holding all the cards and she would have to play whatever hand he dealt her.

Xena gazed over at the black velvet box containing the golden apple. Her desire for immortality had died along with her lust for power when she abandoned her warlord life. Some time ago, she had accepted the fact that she would probably die with her sword held firmly in a hand fighting a just cause for the masses. But death no longer had to be an inevitable end for her. She could be a mother to her children---something she thought she would never have the opportunity to be and she would also be with her best friend who was miraculously restored to her---and all she had to do was take on immortality. Gabrielle would tell her to accept Ares' offer---in the end, she could use it to her advantage. But Xena knew that immortality even without the powers of a god would change her and she feared what those changes might be. Would they be good or bad? And what about the godly powers she had inherited from her father? She was finding it hard to resist using them in her mortal state. Would she give into them completely as an immortal?

Xena knew whatever decision she reached could not be made in haste. She needed more time to think about it.

After the soothing warm bath, Xena put on the gold silk shift she had earlier laid on the large bed. A pleased smile crossed her face. After three years, it still fit her perfectly.

Xena gazed at her traveling gear that Zethus had another servant bring to her bedchamber. She walked over to the table on which it sat. She pulled out the contents of the saddlebag until she found what she was looking for. A faint smile crossed her lips as she gazed into the face of Lysia's doll.

Before departing for Macedonia, Xena had retrieved the doll from her daughter's belongings. She knew how attached the little girl already was to Vashti's surprise gift and brought it along so she could give it to Lysia when she finally saw her. Xena clutched the doll against her as she walked over to the large bed and got in it. She let the one bedside candle continue to burn as she lay down for the night.

Despite how tired she was the worries of Xena's mind would not let her rest. She was lying in the dim candlelight, gazing up at the ceiling when she heard a faint knock at her bedchamber door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Gabrielle."

Xena rose from the bed to unlock the door.

"The servant woman told me your room was right next to mine. When I finally heard you moving around in here, I decided to come over." Gabrielle strolled into the room and plopped down on the side of the large bed. She gazed at Xena's sleeping attire. "That's nice, where did you get it?"

"It was in the cedar wardrobe over there...it still has my things in it from when I used to stay here," Xena replied. "You're welcome to check it out. We are almost the same size now so you just might find something that fits you."

"I just might do that."

Xena looked at her friend curiously. "I thought you were tired, shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"I am bone tired but for some reason I just can't sleep." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "All I do is toss and turn in that big bed in my room. It's gotta be this dark castle...or maybe Ares is doing some hocus pocus to torment me since I didn't stay dead like I know he wanted."

"I highly doubt that Gabrielle. Right now Ares is occupied with other matters."

"Well, whatever it is, do you mind if I sleep in here tonight Xena? I'll never get to sleep in that large creepy room. I need some company."

"No Gabrielle, I don't mind. My bed is big enough to sleep an entire family."

"Great, it will be just like a slumber party." Gabrielle moved up the bed and climbed under the royal blue silk sheets. "Hey, what's this in the bed?" Gabrielle pulled out the doll, which had been hidden under the silk sheets.

"That's Lysia's doll." Xena got back in the bed and faced Gabrielle who was lying on the other side. "It's her favorite. I figured she was probably missing it about now and I wanted to give it to her." Xena now had a look of disappointment etched across her face.

"I guess it didn't go too well with Ares after I left, huh?"

"He told them Gabrielle...Ares told the twins we are their parents. And now he won't even let me see them so I can explain why I left them with Cyrus."

"I am so sorry Xena." Gabrielle placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"The only way Ares will let me see the children is if I agree to his terms and become immortal."

Gabrielle's brows furrowed with confusion. "I figured Ares would demand something but I thought it would be what he has desired most...you becoming his Warrior Queen and conquering the world in his name. Why is he only demanding you become immortal?"

Despite Ares' latest stunt, Xena would still honor the promise she made to him about keeping their life bond a secret. Besides, she was sure the war god had other reasons for wanting her to become immortal. "I guess Ares figures, this way we can be a happy family...him, me and the children spending eternity together. You see Gabrielle, the children are immortal."

"Immortal!" The bard had a stunned look on her face. "Are you sure Ares is telling the truth? Maybe he is just being his usual deceptive self."

"At first that's what I thought but we paid a visit to the Fates and they confirmed he did indeed speak the truth but that's not all." Xena stared into her friend's green eyes, as she lay across from her in the large bed. "The Fates told me you are immortal too."

"What?" Gabrielle bolted upright in the bed. "No, that's not possible."

"Oh but it is possible. Just like the twins you are more god than mortal now." Xena sat up with her friend and gazed over at her stunned face. "You also must remember that it's not only the blood of a god flowing through that body you inhabit but also Dahak's and he was a Watcher."

"Wow, this is so unreal...I'm going to live forever." Gabrielle gazed at her friend sitting next to her in the bed. "You have to accept Ares' offer."

"I figured you would say that." Xena had an apprehensive look on her face.

"If you become immortal Xena, you will get to raise your kids, something you thought you would never have the chance to do. We would always be together and then we could keep Ares in line."

"Those are all good reasons but I need more time before I make a final decision." Xena lay back on her plush pillow and Gabrielle did the same with hers.

The flame of a lone candle still emitted dim light about the large room as both women stared up at the ceiling high above them. They lay in silence, the only sounds were those of the howling wind of the storm and snow hitting the closed shutters of the window.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes Xena."

Xena rolled over onto her side and gazed at her friend. "I've been doing some thinking about Dahak being my father and what Hope did to bring you back and I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Gabrielle rolled over onto her side and gazed at her friend.

"All the pain you had to suffer these last several months. I caused it all when I insisted Hope had to die back there in Britannia. If I had listened to you and given Hope a chance...who knows...everything probably would have been a whole lot different...Solan would be alive...you would have never died...Dahak would have never been freed and the twins would be safely in India."

"I wish you wouldn't blame yourself, Xena. No good will come from second-guessing past decisions. I had to learn that the hard way. You had good reason to distrust Hope...her father is the one great evil after all."

"But I now have the same father as Hope. I have committed far more horrors than she ever has so how can I be so critical of her?"

"But you have changed Xena and are now trying to right the wrongs of your past."

"And from what you told me, so is Hope." Xena stared into her friend's face as she lay across from her. "I now pray that Castor finds Hope and gets her away from Dahak. And I want you to know Gabrielle that when this mess with Dahak is over I will try to make peace with Hope. I don't know if I can ever forgive her for killing Solan but she is a part of you and she's a part of me for that matter...she's my half-sister. People gave me a chance and it's the least I can do for her."

Tears of joy welled up in Gabrielle's eyes. "Thank you Xena, that really means a lot to me." She leaned over and kissed her friend on a cheek.

"I knew it would, that's why I had to tell you." Xena had a smile on her face. "Now we better get some sleep."

Gabrielle rolled over onto her back. A pleased sigh escaped her lips.

Xena leaned over and blew out the lone candle. The room now black, she lay back on the bed to get some sleep.

**CHAPTER 38**

"State what business you have at the palace." The guard's voice was monotone and his face was like stone as he gazed at the stranger before him.

"I have come to see Hercules. I know he is in Corinth visiting the King," Joxer said.

The guard's stony expression was replaced with an annoyed smirk. Every time word got out that Hercules was in Corinth, people would always appear at the palace looking for him to help with some dire problem or crisis. King Iphicles had given the palace guards strict orders that his brother was not to be disturbed by the citizenry. This was a visit of leisure and he wanted his younger brother to enjoy himself.

"Hercules is here for a family celebration so he is not taking any visitors," the guard firmly stated.

"But I am sure he will want to see me...I've brought him an urgent message from Xena."

"Xena!" The guard had been a soldier in the Corinthian army when the famed warrior woman led an attack against the city. Just hearing her name made the guard uneasy despite the fact that she now fought for good. "Wait here."

The guard left his post and conferred with another guard who stood nearby. Both men repeatedly glanced at Joxer as they continued to speak in hushed whispers. When their conversation concluded, the guard went through the palace gate and into the palace itself. But the other guard with whom he had been talking immediately took up his vacated post. The new guard gave Joxer a warning look to squelch any idea he may have had about sneaking into the palace.

Joxer just flashed the new guard a disarming smile. He started to pace the grounds outside the main gate of the Corinthian palace. He let his gaze wander over the people busily moving along the street. The smile on his face grew wider.

Talon was thoroughly enjoying his return to flesh via Joxer's body. He inhaled deeply, letting the lungs that were now his fill up with air before slowly exhaling. He basked in the warmth of the noonday sun on his skin. The people around him took such small comforts for granted but Talon had new appreciation for these simple pleasures after spending centuries in a bodiless state wandering through the heated core at the center of the earth.

Talon let his gaze settle on a young woman strolling down the street. She cast him a friendly smile when she caught him staring at her. He returned her warm smile. "Oh, would I love to get a piece of that," Talon muttered to himself as his eyes admiringly raked over her curvaceous young form.

The recently freed fallen Watcher would perform whatever duties Dahak required of him but he had plans of his own and one of those was making up for lost time with women. Talon enjoyed his sexual romp with Gwenyth on the forest floor and wouldn't mind being with her again. But there was a whole new world out there for him to explore---full of a variety of women and he planned on sampling as many of them that his new body would allow.

Talon strolled over to the cart of a cookware merchant situated not that far from the main gate of the palace. He gazed at his reflection in the bottom of a shiny metal pot hanging atop the carton. He ran his hands over his face and through his short brown hair. Talon's new face did not have the stunning looks of his old face. But he still had his charm that could captivate women. His thin lips curled into a devilish smile. He also still had his sexual prowess. His new mortal body put limits on his stamina but he could still show a woman a good time---Gwenyth could certainly attest to that. Talon thought about her writhing beneath him as they lay on the forest floor---the sighs and moans of pleasure pouring from her pouty lips. Gwenyth had never known such ecstasy and the former Watcher was confident it would be the same for his other female conquests.

Talon let his thoughts drift back to the events he had witnessed through Joxer's eyes before finally gaining control of his body. He thought about the joy that Joxer felt when he discovered that the woman he loved had been resurrected into a new body. Talon didn't like the way such emotions made him feel but he had to admit this Joxer fellow had great taste in women---this Gabrielle was definitely a beauty. Talon had also been checking out Xena and thought she was pretty hot too. But the former Watcher didn't want to face Dahak's wrath by making a move on his daughter so he decided to only cozy up to her best friend. A wicked grin crossed Talon's face again. This Gabrielle would soon discover that during her absence, Joxer had found a new boldness. Talon was going to have a whole lot of 'fun' showing her just how much she meant to Joxer.

Talon's thoughts came back to his surroundings when he saw two cloaked figures approach the guard box outside the palace. His curiosity piqued, he approached the guard box and quietly stood in the background unnoticed. The two figures pulled back the hoods of their cloaks revealing themselves to be two beautiful women. One had curly blond hair like Gwenyth but it was somewhat longer. The other had long dark hair. Talon's curiosity intensified and he moved a little closer to the guard box to hear the ensuing conversation.

"I heard that Hercules was staying at the palace and I must see him at once," the curly blond-haired woman stated with authority and urgency.

An annoyed smirk etched the guard's stony face. Couldn't Hercules have one moment of peace? "Hercules is here for a family celebration and is not taking any visitors."

"We aren't just any visitors. This is Queen Ephiny of the Amazons and she is a friend of Hercules'," Solari stated.

The Amazons had planned on locating Xena and telling her about their startling discovery in the forest near Mycenae, regarding Dahak's cult. But they had gotten word about Hercules being in Corinth and since it was closer, came to see him first.

Since he was not dealing with an ordinary visitor, the guard softened his stance. "You will have to wait for the other guard to return. He can take you to see Hercules along with the other visitor." The guard glanced over to Talon who was inconspicuously standing not too far from the guard box pretending to have his attention elsewhere. Ephiny and Solari turned to gaze in the direction the guard indicated.

Talon knew their eyes rested on him and he pretended not to notice.

"Joxer? By the goddess Artemis, what are you doing here?" Ephiny proceeded over to where Joxer stood. Solari followed her queen.

'_Oh great, they would have to know this Joxer fellow and now they are coming over here.'_ Talon grumbled mentally. He let his eyes rake over the approaching women. Their faces were beautiful and he was pretty sure they had hot bodies to match under those cloaks. The former Watcher thought that for a shmuck, this Joxer fellow didn't do so badly---he got to hang out with some pretty HOT women.

Talon was at a severe disadvantage. These women knew the previous owner of his new body but he knew next to nothing about them, except for what he had heard about the curly blonde being named Ephiny and Queen of the Amazons. Talon took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. He was about to give his first performance as Joxer.

"Oh, hi Ephiny." Talon feigned a friendly smile when the two women finally stood before him. Since he did not know the brunette's name, he just nodded to acknowledge her presence. "What are you doing in Corinth?"

"I could ask the same of you but the guard has already told me that just like Solari and I, you are here to see Hercules."

Talon now had a genuine smile on his face. He now knew the brunette's name too.

"Is Xena here too? How has she been? She seemed so lost after Gabrielle's memorial service," Ephiny said.

"Xena is not here. She had some pretty hard times but she finally realized how important it was for her to go on...it's what Gabrielle would have wanted...so she is up to her neck with helping people."

"That's good to hear." Solari had a pleased smile on her face.

"Yes it is. With Xena and Hercules fighting alongside us, this raises our chance of victory." Ephiny was silent for a moment. She took note of the inquiring expression upon Joxer's face. "It appears an old enemy just doesn't know when to quit."

"Yeah, Dahak's cult is back causing trouble again," Solari added.

"So, you guys have had a run-in with Dahak's cult too, huh?" Joxer asked.

"You mean you and Xena already have?" Solari asked with surprise.

"Not only have Xena and I faced off against Dahak's cult but the One Great Evil himself," Joxer said.

Ephiny and Solari exchanged looks of surprise and fear.

"Oh wow! This is worse than I thought," the Amazon queen confessed. "These events are far too intense to continue discussing at the palace gates. We can exchange what we know about Dahak and his cult when we fill Hercules in on what is happening."

Solari and Joxer nodded in agreement.

* * *

Those who were seated at the long dining table rose to their feet. Their gaze fell on Falafel as he entered the royal dining room. 

In his outstretched arms rested a cake with lit candles atop it. When he headed towards the table, singing began.

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you..."

Falafel had a large smile on his face as he set the cake before the guest of honor who remained seated at an end of the table. Falafel stood by the table and joined in the singing.

"...Happy Birth---day Dear----Iphicles---Happy---Birthday---to you---"

Those standing began to clap as the singing came to an end. All eyes now focused on the man who remained seated at the table.

"Go on Iphicles, make a wish and blow out the candles," Hercules said when the clapping ceased.

Iphicles glanced at the smiling faces of those standing around the table. He took a deep breath, then exhaled, blowing out all the candles atop the cake. Those standing around the table cheered and applauded.

"Hey Iphicles, what did you wish for?" Jason asked as all retook their seats around the table. After Alcemene's death, Jason had moved back to Corinth. He was now royal counsel to his stepson the King.

"Now Jason, you know the wish won't come true if I tell you what it is," Iphicles replied.

All at the table began to laugh.

Falafel was cutting the cake into slices, which he proceeded to pass around to those seated at the table.

"Hey Falafel, did you make this cake?" Iolaus scrutinized the cake setting on the table before him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Iolaus but the palace baker made this cake," Falafel replied.

Iolaus had a look of relief on his face as he eagerly dug into his cake slice.

"Want cake Mama." The toddler patted his small hands impatiently on the high chair.

"Hold on Evander, Mama is getting your cake now," Nemesis assured the child. The former goddess was adjusting well to her life as a mortal and being a mother to a demi-god son. She had been Hercules' first love and even thought that had ended long ago, they were still very good friends. Hercules would always be there for her and his nephew, Evander.

"Here you go sweetheart." Nemesis set the slice of cake before Evander. With small hands, the toddler picked up the cake slice and began shoving it into his mouth, getting icing on his cheeks. He looked so cute that those around the table couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

At that moment, a male palace servant entered the royal dining hall. He proceeded over to where Hercules sat at the table, then whispered in an ear.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Hercules rose from the table and went with the servant to a corner of the dining hall. They spoke in hushed tones for a few minutes before the servant left the dining hall. Hercules came back over to the table.

"Is everything okay Hercules?" Iphicles asked from his position at the head of the table. A look of concern was on his face. All at the table now gazed at Hercules.

"Everything is fine," Hercules assured as he glanced at those around the table. "There's just someone who needs to see me for a few minutes...it shouldn't take too long."

"If you need privacy, you can use the royal study across the hall," Iphicles suggested.

"Thanks." Hercules looked to Iolaus. "You should hear this too."

Iolaus rose from the table and followed Hercules into the study across from the dining hall.

Once in the study, Iolaus asked, "So Herc, what is this all about?"

"There's a man at the main palace gate who wants to see me. He claims to have a message from Xena."

Hercules and Iolaus had not seen Xena since the Amazon memorial service for Gabrielle.

"Xena was not in too good a shape the last time we saw her and I hope whatever this man has to say will not be that things have gotten worse with her," Iolaus said with concern.

"We will know soon enough."

A few moments later, the same servant from before held the study door open as three guests entered...a man and two women.

"Joxer, Ephiny and Solari!" Hercules and Iolaus exclaimed in unison.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hercules passed before the trio, gripping a forearm of each in friendship. Iolaus followed suit.

"We have urgent messages for you," Ephiny replied in a serious tone.

"Nothing has happened to Xena I hope?" Hercules intently gazed at the three faces for any sign of bad news.

"Oh no Hercules, Xena is fine," Joxer assured.

After what Xena had been through the last few months, the demi-god was relieved to hear that she was okay. But Hercules knew Joxer's trip to Corinth along with the two Amazons was not one of leisure and he was curious to hear what they had to say.

Joxer sensed Hercules' urgency to know the reason for their simultaneous journeys to Corinth. He nodded to the Amazon Queen that she should speak first.

"An old enemy has resurfaced...Dahak's cult is back."

A weary groan escaped the lips of Iolaus. "Don't these people ever give up?"

"Yeah, they certainly give new meaning to the word zealot." Hercules gazed intently at the Amazon Queen. "Where has the cult sprung up now?"

"We came across them near Mycenae," Ephiny replied. "And they have gotten sicker since the last time Xena dealt with them."

"Yeah, they are killing people and using their blood to feed plants," Solari added.

"Plants! You have got to be kidding?" Iolaus had a look of stunned amazement upon his face.

"I wish we were but this is too warped for our imaginations," Ephiny replied.

The brow of the demi-god hero was furrowed with perplexity as his mind pondered this latest bit of news regarding the activities of Dahak's cult. "I thought the main goal of Dahak's cult was to spill the blood of the innocent to free their lord. So why are they killing people to feed plants?"

"Because they have already freed Dahak," Talon finally chimed in playing the role of Joxer. "Xena has already faced off against the One Great Evil but she needs your help and sent me here to get it."

"Wow, Dahak is here! I thought the sky would darken and the earth would shake if that ever happened," Iolaus said.

"If given time and with whatever he and his followers have got planned it just might." Hercules fixed his gaze on Joxer. "Does Xena have some type of plan on how we will stop Dahak for good this time?"

"Yes she does. I don't know all of it…Xena and Ares have both been working on it so either one should be able to fill you in on all the details."

"Ares?" The others in the room were stunned to hear that the war god was working with Xena to defeat Dahak and voiced their shock in unison.

"Why in Tartarus is Xena working with Ares?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, I thought Ares was on Dahak's side?" Iolaus asked.

All in the room gazed quizzically at Joxer, waiting for answers.

"Hey, all I know is Ares said he only pretended to join Dahak and Xena believed him. She's probably at his castle in Macedonia right now...that's where she wants us to meet her."

Hercules did not like what he was hearing. If this crisis with Dahak wasn't bad enough, now he had worry that losing Gabrielle had driven Xena back to Ares. The only way he would uncover if that was indeed the case was by seeing her. The demi-god looked to his best friend. By the expression on Iolaus' face, Hercules could tell that he was also now worried about Xena. "We better tell Iphicles and the others that we must travel to Macedonia at once."

Hercules and Iolaus left the study and rejoined the partygoers in the royal dining hall. Joxer, Ephiny and Solari followed them.

The eyes of the partygoers fell on Hercules and the others when they entered the dining hall.

"Hey everyone, I want you to meet some friends of ours...this is Joxer, Solari and Ephiny, Queen of the Amazons." Salutations were exchanged between the newly arrived threesome and those seated at the dining table.

Talon couldn't help but notice Nemesis seated at the table by the toddler. 'Hot damn!' He thought. Every woman he had seen since being released from his fiery prison was a major piece of ass---he felt like a fox in a hen house.

Iphicles sensed the change in his brother's demeanor after the arrival of his friends. "You have to leave don't you?"

"Yes I do," Hercules replied apologetically as he approached his brother who had risen from his chair at the end of the table. The others were busy chatting with the new arrivals and this gave the two brothers time for a private conversation. "I know you were looking forward to us spending some time together but my friends brought some disturbing news...Iolaus and I must help them."

"Hey, it's okay Herc, I understand," Iphicles assured. By the grave look on his younger brother's face, the King knew whatever the problem; it was not run of the mill. "So, you want to tell me about it?"

"I really can't go into details right now but I'll just say it has to do with Dahak."

"Dahak!" Iphicles eyes widened with surprise and fear. Hercules had told him all about the run-in he had with Dahak's daughter and Xena's numerous encounters with the cult. "I want to help...the Corinthian army is at your disposal."

"Thanks, but right now, I don't know how serious the situation is and I'm hoping the use of an army won't be needed but if it is, I will definitely take you up on your offer." Hercules embraced his brother in a big hug.

Afterward, he and Iolaus bid good-byes to those remaining at the birthday party, then departed with their friends for the mountains of Macedonia.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 39**

The young woman was on her knees before a large wooden chest. A small ivory statue of the goddess Athena sat atop the chest. The woman's eyes were closed as soft whispers escaped her quickly moving lips.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and rose to her feet. The young woman proceeded to remove the silk robe she wore and laid it at the foot of the bed. Her eyes were filled with sadness as a weary sigh escaped her lips. The young woman hoped that Athena would hear her prayers and release her from the nightmare she had been living the last few days.

The young woman was about to get into the bed when she heard someone pull open her tent. She quickly turned around to see who had just entered. It was the creator of her nightmare "What do you want Ripheus?" Her tone was filled with loathing as she defiantly gazed at him.

Despite the appearance of having a hard exterior, Ripheus knew his presence greatly disturbed her. He smiled inwardly at his power over such a woman. "There's no need to get snippy, Neaera. I just wanted to see if the tent lived up to your expectations. I know someone of your royal breeding is use to so much more," he said with sarcasm.

"The tent is fine, now will you please just go."

"It wouldn't hurt you to show a little more gratitude your highness. You could have been locked up in a cage, sleeping on dirty straw like the rest of your traveling party but I was gracious enough to give you the use of my own tent."

"I am not showing you any gratitude, Ripheus. I may have the use of your tent but you never let me forget I am still your prisoner."

Neaera was a Princess from the city of Ambracia. She and her traveling party were on their way to rendezvous with her betrothed, King Demetrius of Byzantium when Ripheus and his gang of thugs captured them in an ambush. Now Ripheus was demanding a ransom from King Demetrius for her safe release.

"I know you will be happy to hear you won't be my prisoner much longer." Ripheus noticed she perked up upon hearing this news. "I will be meeting with King Demetrius tomorrow. He has agreed to my ransom demands so I will release you to him."

Relief flooded Neaera's being. Tomorrow, this nightmare would end. She would be with Demetrius, back in Byzantium and she would never have to look upon the monster standing before her again. Neaera's attention turned to Ripheus once again. A lustful smirk was on his face as his dark eyes raked over her body, only covered by a thin sleeping gown. She had seen him look at her that way before but now she began to panic for she feared that he would finally act on the lust that filled him ever since the day of their unfortunate meeting.

Neaera quickly grabbed her robe lying at the foot of the bed, put it on, and then slowly moved away from the bed, increasing the distance between herself and her evil captor. "There really is nothing more for us to say to each other, so leave!"

Ripheus ignored Neaera's demand as he continued leering at her form. He lustfully licked his lips as he took a step towards her.

"Don't you even think about it!" She warned, taking a step back.

"I'm done thinking about it Neaera...now I'm gonna act!" Ripheus' started moving towards her in a predatory manner.

Panic started to race through Neaera's body. The princess knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself against Ripheus ---she was tiny compared to his hulking frame. He would take her by force---but she planned on making it Tartarus for him.

"Don't you touch me!" Neaera backed into a table. She frantically grabbed the objects lying atop it and began hurling them at Ripheus' steadily approaching form.

A guttural laugh escaped Ripheus' mouth as his powerful arms easily blocked her desperate attack.

When he was almost upon her, Neaera made a desperate move to get away from him, but he roughly grabbed her by the arms.

"Demetrius will kill you for this!" She spat with anger.

"He should thank me. When I return you to him, he won't be getting a shy virgin for his bride but a very experienced woman." Ripheus pulled her struggling form to him as he brought his lips to the soft flesh of her slender neck.

Neaera was reviled by his touch. "Stop it...let go of me!" The princess continued to squirm in his unwelcome embrace as an evil laugh escaped his lips.

"You heard the princess...LET HER GO!"

Startled upon hearing the voice of another, Ripheus pulled away from Neaera and turned to see who had entered the tent.

Standing just inside the tent was an attractive woman of medium height with shoulder length blond hair. She was dressed in leather and in her hands, held out before her in a threatening posture, was a very large sword.

Just like Ripheus, Princess Neaera was surprised by the woman's sudden appearance. But she was relieved the woman had arrived just in time to halt Ripheus' lustful intentions.

The woman moved further into the tent, still holding the sword in a threatening gesture.

"You can forget about collecting that ransom Ripheus. It will be of no use where you are going," the woman stated with unwavering certainty.

Ripheus wondered how this woman had managed to sneak into his camp without his men catching her. He figured King Demetrius sent her in a last ditch effort to save the princess and not have to pay the ransom. This kind of surprised him---why would Demetrius send a woman when he had an army full of trained soldiers from which to pick? Ripheus gazed intently at the woman. He saw no fear in her eyes, only determination---she was just his type.

"You have me at a disadvantage...you know who I am but I don't know who you are?" Ripheus moved towards the woman, drawing his sword from the scabbard hanging at his waist.

"I'm the person who is going to end your days of terrorizing defenseless women." The woman viciously swung her sword at Ripheus' rapidly approaching form, which he deftly blocked with the blade of his own weapon.

"For a chick, you swing a pretty fierce sword," Ripheus commented. "It will almost be a pity having to kill you." He viciously swung his sword at the woman that she reciprocated with a fierce attack of her own.

Neaera retreated to a corner of the tent. Her eyes, filled with fear, were fixed on the two combatants as the sound of the clashing steel reverberated in her ears. The princess silently prayed to Athena, asking the goddess to give this unknown woman the strength to defeat her captor.

* * *

Seven men were sitting around a roaring campfire. The only sounds heard were those of night creatures mixing with the crackles of burning wood. One of the men rose to his feet and approached the fire. He removed a large dagger from his person then proceeded to hack off a hunk of flesh from the deer roasting over the flames. When he had a sizeable piece, the man sat back down among his comrades. 

"So, do you guys know what you're gonna do with your share of the ransom loot?" The man bit into the roasted venison, tearing away some with his teeth and began chewing. His eyes fell on his comrades seated about him.

"I'm gonna take mine and check out those new casinos in Cyzicus," one man replied.

"I'm gonna get my mom that house she wants in Miletos with a great view of the Ionian Sea," another replied.

"Aw, who woulda thought that big ol' Cimon was such a mama's boy," one man sneered.

Most seated around the fire snickered at this remark.

"Hey, what's wrong with me wantin' to take care of my mom? She's always been there for me and you're just jealous 'cause your mom walked out on you when you were a snotty nose brat!"

The other man quickly rose to his feet and Cimon joined him. Both were ready to come to blows.

One of their comrades quickly rose and stood between the two. "Will you guys knock it off...this ain't nuthin' to fight over."

Grumbles in agreement could be heard from the two men before all three retook their seats around the fire.

Once again, it grew quiet around the campfire as all concentrated on devouring their share of the roasted venison.

One of the men let his gaze fall on the large tent sitting on the outskirts of their camp. "Ripheus has sure been in there a long time, do ya think he got lucky?"

The other men glanced over at the large tent. "Nah, we didn't hear no sounds of a fight or screaming," one man replied.

"It ain't fair that only Ripheus gets a shot with the Princess, what about the rest of us?" One man complained.

"Ripheus can have that uppity bitch...I'll take one of those ladies in waiting." The man glanced over at the cage where Princess Neaera's traveling companions were being held. Only the women in the traveling party had been spared and now all lay asleep on ground.

The men around the campfire fixed their gaze on the cage and leered at the sleeping women.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm gonna get laid." One of the men tossed aside the scraps of venison as he rose to his feet. His comrades watched as he adjusted the belt of his pants then proceed towards the cage holding the sleeping women.

When the man stood before the cage, he let his gaze fall on the sleeping form of a beautiful woman with red hair. He felt the lustful need rise within him as he removed the key from a pant pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

The sound of the door being open awakened the woman. When she gazed upward, the man was inside the cage and standing over her. She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her possessively by the arms and hauled her to her feet. The unexpected movement within the cage had awakened the other captive females who shrank back in fear over the horror they knew awaited their friend and probably them too.

Tears began to roll down the woman's face. "No...please don't do this," she sobbed.

The fear in the woman's eyes made the man want her even more. "Hey honey, it doesn't have to be bad...if ya relax, you can enjoy it too." A guttural laugh escaped his lips, mingling with the dirty laughter of his friends still seated around the fire. The man wrapped an arm possessively around the woman's waist and proceeded to drag her from the cage, to a more secluded spot.

The laughter of the men got louder as they watched their comrade drag the frightened woman towards the forest. The pair had just made it to the outlining trees when out of the dark night sky, a man landed before them.

The man was tall, with light brown hair. A devilish smile was plastered across his handsome face. His sudden appearance brought the uproarious laughter around the campfire to an abrupt end as all eyes gazed at the stranger. The women in the cage had their gaze fixed on him as well.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to forget about getting laid tonight." The stranger quickly delivered a chop to the man's thick neck then a punch to his face. The man was dazed by the blows giving the stranger the opportunity to grab him by the neck and hurl him face first into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious. The stranger quickly grabbed the frightened woman and placed her behind him.

By this time, the man's comrades around the campfire had risen to their feet. Murderous rage was in their eyes. With swords drawn they headed for the stranger.

The stranger had a wicked grin on his face as he drew his own sword and charged his attackers. The woman crouched in fear by a tree as her rescuer took on the six men alone.

Another man appeared on the edge of the clearing. He was tall, with bronze skin and dressed in black leathers. A scar ran down his left cheek but he was still rather attractive. An amused smile was plastered across his face as he leaned against a tree, his gaze fixed on the fight.

"Uh Draco, are you going to just watch all night or are you going to give me a hand?" The stranger asked as he used his sword to ward off one man, while he delivered a hard kick to the midsection of another, knocking the man into three of his comrades.

"I was just waiting for you to ask Darnelle...you seemed to be having a lot of fun and I didn't want to intrude." Draco had a devilish grin on his face as he unsheathed his own sword and joined the fight. The two men now had three attackers each to battle.

The woman had her arms wrapped tightly about her. Eyes wide with fear, her gaze focused on the battle between the two strangers and the men holding her and the others captive. She shrank back into the shadows of the forest. But the woman jumped in fear when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Someone quickly moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you...I'm here to help," a man assured.

The roaring campfire provided enough light for the frightened woman to see his face. The man was older than the other two strangers, probably in his fifties. He was dressed like a warrior. There was grayish white stubble of a beard on his face that matched the color of his hair.

"My name is Meleager." The man pulled out a tin flask from inside his shirt. He uncapped it and took a quick sip before recapping it again and tucking it safely away in his shirt. "My friends and I were sent by King Demetrius."

Relief flooded the woman's face and body, which Meleager immediately noticed.

"You stay here while I free your friends." Meleager made his way over to the cage and used a small dagger to break the lock on the door. "Okay ladies, everybody out." He held the door open as the grateful women quickly made their way to freedom.

* * *

Ripheus' sword ferociously connected with that of his female combatant's, knocking it from her grasp. A wicked chuckle escaped his lips as he repeatedly slashed his sword at his now weaponless opponent. 

While ducking the deadly blade, the woman managed to get hold of chair to shield herself from Ripheus' vicious attack. But each time the slashing sword made contact with the chair, the woman was driven back.

With victory seemingly apparent, Ripheus' confidence grew to mammoth proportions leaving him open to attack which his opponent put to her advantage. She delivered a swift kick to his mid-section, halting the swing of his sword and pushing him away from her. Using all of her strength, the woman whacked Ripheus in the body with the chair, spinning him around.

Ripheus now had his back to her, which she viciously whacked with the chair. The force of the blow sent Ripheus stumbling in the direction of where the Princess stood by the bed. Neaera quickly picked up a basin filled with soapy water and hurled the contents directly into the man's face as he steadily approached her in a dazed state.

Ripheus immediately howled in pain from the burning sensation the soapy water had inflicted on his eyes. He backed away from the Princess and was turning around when the woman walloped him on the side of the head with the chair. Ripheus fell to his knees and was trying to stand when the woman hit him with the chair several more times until he finally fell unconscious to the ground.

A gasp of relief escaped the lips of the Princess as she set the empty basin on a nearby table.

"Are you all right your highness?" The woman put aside the chair she was holding and approached the Princess.

"I am now." The Princess stared intently at Ripheus, making sure he was indeed unconscious, before finally setting a gaze filled with gratefulness on the woman standing before her. "Thank Athena you arrived when you did. What is your name? I want to make sure you are rewarded."

"My name is Glaphyra, and you don't have to worry about rewarding me. King Demetrius was generous enough. He sent me and my friends to rescue you."

* * *

Around daybreak, King Demetrius, accompanied by a regiment of the Byzantine army arrived at the campsite. Ripheus and his band of kidnappers were taken into custody by the soldiers and prepared for transport back to Byzantium where they would stand trial for their crimes. 

A few hours after sunrise, the large party was finally ready to make their journey back to Byzantium. Darnelle, Glaphyra, Draco and Meleager stood by the royal couple as they prepared to depart.

"Once again I would like to thank you for returning Neaera safely to me," Demetrius stated. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her." The King gazed adoringly at the woman standing next to him, holding onto his arm.

"Are you sure we can't get you to change your minds and come back with us to Byzantium? We could have a festival in your honor and you could stay for our wedding. It will be taking place in a few weeks." Neaera snuggled closer to Demetrius.

"None of us have ever been to Byzantium and really would like to see the city but unfortunately, duty calls," Glaphyra replied before any of the others could respond.

"Yes, in the world in which we live, services such as yours are always needed," Demetrius said.

"Ah, so true," Darnelle said with a faint smile.

"But even people in your line of work need rest and relaxation so just remember that the gates of Byzantium are always open to you," Neaera stated.

"We'll keep that in mind," Draco said.

"Farewell my new friends." King Demetrius braced the forearm of each in a gesture of friendship.

The foursome watched as King Demetrius helped Neaera onto a horse, then mounted his own. The traveling party was now ready to depart and proceeded to make its way through the forest, which would take them to the road that led to Byzantium.

The foursome stood in silence until the large traveling party was out of sight.

"I never thought that me, Draco, an ex-warlord, would ever be able to call any King friend."

"Yeah, that is strange," Darnelle chuckled. "I am more use to Kings branding me public enemy number one and having a bounty on my head." All four were now chuckling over this comment.

Darnelle, Glaphyra, Draco and Meleager had all been traveling together ever since they attended the memorial service the Amazons held for Gabrielle.

Darnelle and Glaphyra were the only two of the foursome who knew each other before the memorial service. The former female slaver and the former gladiator/javelin thrower both acquired their fighting skills when they were under the tutelage of warlord Xena but at different times, so the two never met. The two were introduced to each other, when Xena, now the people's champion asked for their assistance in defeating one of Ares' new warlords.

Draco had been a fierce warlord who had the hots for Xena but the warrior princess never returned his affections. But that changed when Cupid's mischievous son Bliss stole his father's bow and hit the pair with love arrows. When Cupid finally caught up with Bliss, he removed the love spells but Xena convinced him to leave Draco under the influence of the spell. The arrow that hit Draco caused him to fall in love with Gabrielle and he was now determined to win her love by doing good deeds. Those events happened over a year ago and since that time, Xena had Cupid remove the love spell, but Draco had always been a warlord with a semblance of honor so he now did good of his own volition.

Meleager, like Draco, was an ex-warlord. But years ago, he froze in battle and took to drinking to cover his shame. The man didn't regain his self-respect until he helped Gabrielle protect her home village of Potidaea from an evil warlord.

All four owed the new path they traveled in life - one of doing good for others - to Xena and Gabrielle. That's why they all had felt the need to be there to pay their last respects to the bard of Potidaea turned Amazon Queen and support her best friend Xena. The foursome had been together since their fateful meeting in the Amazon nation.

"Y'know Glaphyra, I wish you hadn't been in such a hurry to turn down the King's offer of staying awhile in Byzantium," Meleager said.

"Yeah, we probably would have stayed at the palace." Draco had a faraway look in his eyes and his lips curled into a lusty smile. "I could have been waited on hand and foot by some hot chambermaids." A sigh of disappointment escaped his lips.

Glaphyra had a disgusted smirk on her face upon hearing Draco's comments. "It's not like I said we would never go to Byzantium...just not right now. We've got momentum going and a break right now would just soften up you guys."

"Glaphyra is right...we gotta keep active," Darnelle agreed. "But it sure would have been nice to check out that wedding."

Glaphyra moved to stand before Darnelle. Amazement danced in her eyes as a smile formed upon her lips. "Why Darnelle, I never figured you were the type to get into the 'pomp and pageantry' of a wedding." Draco and Meleager both snickered at this comment.

"I don't...that's what you women get gaga over." Darnelle had a devilish smile on his face as he gazed at the disgusted frown on the face of the woman standing before him. "But lately, I have been thinking about settling down with one woman and doing the marriage thing." With a hand, Darnelle cupped Glaphyra's chin, tilting her head upward as he bent down and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Draco rolled his eyes as he approached the two lovers, placing a hand on the shoulder of each. "Before you two get all hot and steamy, we still have to decide where we are off to now since we are not going to Byzantium."

Darnelle and Glaphyra broke the passionate kiss and turned their gaze toward their friends.

Meleager moved closer to his three friends. A thoughtful expression was on his face. "How about that place one of the kidnappers mentioned? Now what was it again? Cyzicus...that was it."

"Cyzicus is nothing but a resort town," Glaphyra stated with annoyance. "There's no work for people like us in such a place."

"Maybe not work for us but we could put our dinars to work," Meleager replied.

Darnelle knew where Meleager was going with this suggestion and quickly voiced his objections.

"Oh no, if you are thinking about gambling our money away in some fancy casino, just forget it." Glaphyra and Draco echoed Darnelle's protests.

"C'mon guys, you can't hold what happened in Miletos against me," Meleager said. "I know that guy was cheating..."

"That may have been the case but you were never able to prove it and lost almost all of our money," Draco injected. Darnelle and Glaphyra nodded in agreement.

"And that pretty much soured the rest of us on your gambling skills," Glaphyra added.

"Since you are all against my suggestion, then where do you all think we should go?" Meleager asked.

Silence fell over the foursome as they all pondered where they should journey to next.

"Hey, I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want to hang out in the old campsite of the kidnappers another moment, so how about we head on out and decide where we want to go on the road?" Draco suggested.

"Good idea," Darnelle said.

The four walked over to where their horses were tied to some trees and prepared to depart for parts unknown. They were about to mount their horses when a flash of white light appeared before them. When it dispersed, a tall man of lean muscular build with crop cut blond hair stood in their midst.

When Darnelle and Glaphyra had helped Xena defeat a warlord named Agathon, they had an unforgettable encounter with the God of War and from that experience knew this man standing before them was a god. The couple immediately drew their swords and stood in a defensive stance. Their two friends mimicked their actions.

The new arrival couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed at the four holding their weapons, ready to do battle against him - as if their weapons could really do any damage to him.

"You can put away your swords. I didn't come to harm you," the god stated.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Glaphyra asked, still brandishing her sword. She knew it wouldn't be much of a threat to the immortal being standing before them but it was the instinct of a warrior to draw a weapon. Her friends obviously felt the same way because they all still brandished their swords as well.

"I am Hermes."

"The Messenger God?" Meleager asked.

"That's right and I've got messages for all of you...from a mutual friend...Xena."

Upon hearing Xena's name, all four immediately sheathed their swords. None had seen the warrior princess since the Amazon memorial service for Gabrielle and were curious to read the contents of the messages the god had brought them.

"You guys all being together certainly made delivery a lot easier." Hermes handed each their individual message. "Now I'm off to deliver more messages." Hermes' form was engulfed in shards of white light that vanished into nothingness.

After the Messenger God's departure, all four quickly opened their individual messages and began to read them.

"Something major must be going down because Xena wants us to meet her in the mountains of Macedonia." Draco's eyes quickly scanned the sheet of parchment in his hands.

"And at Ares' fortress no less," Darnelle added.

"I wonder what's up with that?" Glaphyra asked. Considering the last time she and Darnelle had fought alongside Xena, Ares was the enemy. It seemed rather odd that the warrior princess would ask them to meet her at the war god's fortress.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Meleager mounted his horse as did his comrades.

Then all four took off through the woods, headed for the road, which would lead them in the direction of Macedonia.

* * *

Salmoneus focused on the sparkling waters of the Black Sea before setting his gaze on the white stone building sitting on a hill some ways from the golden sands. A pleased sigh escaped his lips. He had finally found the business of his dreams. 

A few months ago, Salmoneus received word that his Uncle Lycurgus had died and had left him the property he owned in the town of Herakleia. Salmoneus had only met this uncle once when he was a child so he wasn't that close to him. But he was excited when he learned he was his sole heir so he took off for Herakleia right away. He was disappointed when it turned out the property was a run down inn located along the shore of the Black Sea.

Salmoneus pondered his misfortune at a newly opened Casino and ended up winning quite a bit of money which he ended up using to refurbish the run down inn turning it into the jewel of the Black Sea.

Salmoneus formed a partnership with the owner of the Casino---a man named Priam. Salmoneus oversaw the hotel and entertainment while Priam oversaw the gambling floor. Now, when the rich of Greece wanted to relax and gamble, they came to Herakleia and they stayed at the best place in town, which Salmoneus was co-owner ---The Odyssey.

Salmoneus was still smiling as he gazed at his guests sunning themselves on the beach and frolicking in the waters of the Black Sea. There were only a few weeks of warm weather left but Salmoneus already had activities lined up to keep the guest coming to the Odyssey throughout the fall and winter months.

Salmoneus was headed back to the Odyssey when one of his distinguish guests approached him. The man's name was Brasidas, the owner of the largest gold mine on the isle of Thasos.

"Salmoneus, may I have a word with you?" Brasidas asked.

"Of, course, I hope you and your wife are enjoying your stay here."

"We are having a wonderful time, like we always do," Brasidas replied. "That's why I wanted to discuss renting your whole establishment during the first month of next spring." Salmoneus face brightened up upon hearing this wonderful news. "You see my daughter, Daphne, will be marrying Diomedes of Cnossus and the Odyssey would be the perfect place to hold the wedding."

Diomedes' family owned the largest forge on the isle of Crete - famous for their manufacturing of weapons and was extremely wealthy in it's own right. Dinars danced in Salmoneus' head as he thought of the wealthy connections he would acquire.

"I know I speak for Priam too when I say this, but it would truly be an honor for our humble establishment to host such a monumental occasion in the life of your daughter," Salmoneus said doing a good job of containing his glee. He noticed a woman on the beach who appeared to be trying to get their attention. "I think your lovely wife needs to talk to you. How about later, if the both of you came to my office and we discussed this in more detail."

"That's fine with me," Brasidas replied. The two men departed their separate ways.

Salmoneus continued his journey towards the Odyssey. He was grinning from ear to ear. After so many failed business ventures, Salmoneus was enjoying basking in this long overdue success. Wait until he told his partner Priam that they would be hosting the biggest social event of the season! Salmoneus was about to enter the large white stone building, when he saw a man standing by a wagon that he swore looked vaguely familiar. The man was tall with a bronze complexion and from his dress, appeared to be from the Far East. He wore a royal blue robe with matching pants. Wrapped around his head was a black turban.

When the man spotted Salmoneus staring at him, he quickly turned to face the wagon and pretended to be admiring its contents, which were very large plants. Salmoneus was sure this guy was up to no good and quickly approached the man.

"Excuse me sir, I am in charge of hospitality at the Odyssey...are you enjoying your stay with us?" Salmoneus intently gazed at the man who still had his back to him.

"Um, yes I am...it's a lovely place you've got here," the man quickly replied in a thick accent, that Salmoneus could not place. He moved to stand next to the man and gazed at him intently.

The man felt Salmoneus' eyes upon him and became fidgety. He reached out a hand and touched a large fiery-orange petal on one of the plants in the wagon before him. "These plants must be only native to your country...I have never seen anything like them before."

"Actually, I don't know where the plants originate," Salmoneus replied taking his focus away from the strange man to gaze upon the plants. "I just liked the bright orange color of the flowers and thought it would compliment the Odyssey's decor. Besides, the man was selling them dirt cheap...I'm having a plant placed in every bedroom of the hotel." Salmoneus fixed his gaze on the strange man once again. He was sure he had seen him before.

The strange man felt Salmoneus' gaze upon him again. He nervously ran a finger over his neatly trimmed moustache.

When the man made that gesture, Salmoneus knew exactly who it was. "Autolycus, is that you?" He moved closer to the man.

"You must have me confused with some one else. My name is Icbar and I'm from Damascus...now if you'll excuse me." The man started walking away.

"You can't fool me Autolycus, I know it's you!" Salmoneus roughly grabbed hold of the man's right arm and escorted him around a corner of the building out of sight from other hotel guests.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing? I will see the owner about this and have you fired!" The man protested in a thick accent.

"You can voice your complaints right now...'cause you are talking to the owner."

"You own this place?" The man asked with true surprise, no longer with a thick accent.

"That's right." Salmoneus yanked the turban off the man's head, smudging the brown makeup on the man's face and knocking the phony beard from his chin. He glared angrily at the now exposed face of the King of Thieves. "If you are here to rob my guests you can just forget it!" Salmoneus proceeded to escort Autolycus off the premises.

"Hey, wait a minute. I am not here to rob your guests." Autolycus managed to bring his forced departure to a halt. But Salmoeus gazed at him with suspicion in his eyes. "Not directly anyway...I was just trying to cozy up to that one guest you were talking with earlier."

"Brasidas?"

"Yeah, he owns this huge gold mine on Thasos and I was trying to convince him to give me a tour. While I was there, I planned on taking a few nuggets...he certainly has plenty and won't miss them.

Salmoneus glared at him with disgust before grabbing one of Autolycus' arms and proceeding with throwing the King of Thieves off his property.

"C'mon Sal, don't be like this...I'll even give you a few of the nuggets."

"As you can see, I have a legitimate business and don't need your stolen gold."

"Yes, you have done rather well for yourself...that's why you shouldn't stand in the way of your ol' pal doing the same."

"Brasidas is a valued guest who I plan on doing plenty of business with in the future and I am not going to let you ruin that for me."

The pair had finally reached the back gate of the Odyssey and Salmoneus was about to toss Autolycus into the street when a flash of white light appeared before them. When it dispersed, in it's place stood Hermes.

Salmoneus knew the being before them was a god but he had no idea which one.

As soon as Autolycus saw the god, fear raced through his body. "Hey Herm, I hope there are no hard feelings about me stealing your sandals. I did return them to you and in perfect condition."

"I am not here about my sandals. But just make sure you never do it again." Hermes had a stern look on his face as he gazed at Autolycus. But then his face softened. "I've got a message for you." Hermes handed Autolycus the message addressed to him then the god vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Curious to know who had sent him a message, Autolycus unfolded the parchment and quickly read its contents.

"Who is it from and what does it say?" Salmoneus was just as curious as Auto to know who would have a god deliver a message to the King of Thieves.

"It's from the lovely Xena...she wants me to meet her at Ares' fortress in the mountains of Macedonia." Autolycus had a look of apprehension on his face. Considering his last encounter with the God of War, he was not up to facing him again. But Xena was a friend so he would honor her request.

"Why would Xena want to see you?" Salmoneus had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Because I am obviously one of the few people Xena can count on in a crisis." Autolycus ran a finger over his moustache. "Well, I'm off to Macedonia."

"Wait! I'm coming with you," Salmoneus said.

"But you have The Odyssey to run."

"Oh, I have a partner and he can run this place without me for awhile. Xena is my friend too and I want to help."

"That's real nice of you Sal but there is probably quite a bit of danger involved. You should stay here and run your hotel and leave the dare deviling to adventuresome types like Xena and myself." Autolycus proceeded through the back gate of The Odyssey.

"It will take you forever to get to Macedonia on foot. I have a horse I would gladly lone to you but I will have to come along too."

Autolycus came to a stop and turned to face Salmoneus again. "Okay, you can come but just don't get in the way."

**CHAPTER 40**

The squawks of seagulls soaring through the clear blue sky mixed with the boisterous laughter of the threesome as they frolicked in the warm turquoise waters of the Great Sea. Lycus and Lysia were enjoying yet another day at the beach in Syracuse. A teenager named Cassie was there with them. Her full name was Cassiopeia but everyone called her Cassie for short. She was a young priestess from the Temple of Ares who watched over the children during their stay on the isle of Sicily.

The threesome eventually left the waters for the golden sands of the beach. Cassie lay on her stomach upon a blanket to soak up some sunrays, while the children made creatures out of the sand.

With a finger, Lycus drew scales on the body of the sea monster he had created out of the sand. "I don't like the beach anymore. I wanna go back to the castle in Macedonia and check out the snow."

"Daddy told me that right now is not a good time for us to be at the castle in Macedonia but when it is, he will take us there." Lysia put some seaweed to act as hair around the head of the mermaid she had formed out of the sand. "Xena should be there by then too and we will get to see her."

Lycus was still very angry with Xena and didn't care about seeing her. "I don't wanna wait...I wanna go now!" He smashed a small fist right through the middle of the sand sea monster he had just created.

"Well ya can't 'cause Daddy is the only one who can take us there," Lysia said.

"Nah uh, Cassie could take us back," he replied.

"No she can't, Cassie is mortal. Only gods can do that poppin' in and out stuff," Lysia said.

Lycus took a quick glance in the direction where Cassie lay on the blanket. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be fast asleep. He turned his gaze once again towards his sister. When he addressed her, he spoke in hushed tones. "The other night, when Dad came to see us, right before he left, I saw him with Cassie." Lysia moved closer to hear what her brother had to say. "He gave her this red crystal stone and told her to have it with her at all times. If there was any trouble, and she couldn't reach him, she would be able to use the stone to take us to another place that was safe."

Lysia knew instantly what her brother had in mind. "With this red stone, we can pop in and out just like Daddy does and you want it so we can go back to Macedonia."

"Uh-huh." A wicked grin was etched on the boy's face. "Now all we havta do is find out where Cassie put it. Dad told her to carry it at all times so it's gotta be here."

Cautiously and quietly, the twins approached the reed basket situated at the foot of the blanket where Cassie lay sleeping. They pulled out the contents of the basket, setting them upon the golden sand. A pleased smile crossed the lips of both children when they found what they were looking for. With a small hand, Lycus grasped the red crystal stone and held it up. Lysia moved closer to her brother.

"Now, how do we get it to work?" she asked.

"Dad told Cassie that ya had to place your hands on the stone then think about where ya want to go," Lycus replied.

Lysia placed a small hand on the red crystal stone alongside her brother's. Both children closed their eyes and focused their thoughts on the castle in Macedonia.

The children silently sat in deep concentration for a few moments before they both were engulfed in shards of red light. It was at that exact moment that Cassie awoke from her nap. The young teen immediately turned over and bolted upright when she saw the twins engulfed in the red light. Cassie instantly moved towards the children.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" The young priestess placed a hand on Lycus' right shoulder. Cassie was also now engulfed in shards of red light. A few moments later, the trio vanished into nothingness headed for the castle located in the snowy mountains of Macedonia.

* * *

Cyrus looked from the old scroll he was translating and set his gaze on the dark haired woman sitting across the table from him. She nervously drummed the fingers of one hand on the table as she read what he had translated thus far into Greek. 

Cyrus finally had the opportunity to meet Gabrielle and had been very moved when he heard the story of her miraculous resurrection. The two had shared their concerns for Xena and both were at a loss over what their friend should do regarding the dilemma with the children and Ares. It pained Cyrus to see Xena this way. The former Watcher knew as hard as she tried to keep her focus on destroying Dahak her thoughts kept drifting back to the children and what must be going through their minds now that they knew the truth about their parents.

"You really are making great progress Cyrus. How much more is there to be translated?"

"According to what I have translated thus far, the Holy Saber was broken into four pieces and each sent to a corner of the earth. I have translated the scrolls for two of those locations so I just have to translate the scrolls for the two remaining ones."

"Good, the sooner you do that, the sooner we can find the Holy Saber and rid the world of Dahak permanently." Xena rose from her chair and began inspecting the many scrolls and books lining the shelves of a stone wall.

"Um Xena, have you spoken to Ares since the night you arrived?"

"No, I haven't seen him at all since that night and I prefer to keep it that way." She picked up a book from the shelf and absentmindedly began flipping through the pages. When she looked up to gaze at Cyrus, there was a thoughtful glint in her crystal blue eyes. "Some of the servants have kept me informed of his comings and goings. I know he visits with the children. I wonder what he has told them about why I left them with you." Xena's brow wrinkled with worry.

Cyrus' face was riddled with sympathy as he gazed at his friend. He wanted so desperately to help with her dilemma. "Why don't you try talking to Ares again? It's been five days...maybe he has softened and will drop the stipulation he made for you to see the children."

"There's no way in Tartarus Ares would do that Cyrus. He's holding the winning hand...and knows it. Right now, he's just waiting for me to fold and I don't think he will have to wait much longer."

Xena had shared with Cyrus her fears about accepting Ares' offer and becoming immortal. He didn't want her to have to make such a decision with her back against the wall. "I've been doing some thinking and there may be a way around Ares' stipulation."

Xena quickly put the old book she held back on the shelf and came back over to the table where Cyrus was seated. "I'm listening." Her eyes sparkled with piqued interest as she leaned with her hands on the tabletop.

"You and I both believe that the star birthmark on Lysia's right arm ties her to the Holy Saber and she may play some part in uncovering the locations of the pieces," Cyrus said.

"This means that Ares will have to bring her out of hiding if he wants us to have any chance of defeating Dahak." Xena now had a devilish grin on her face "I think it's time I had a word with Ares."

* * *

A caravan of horses rhythmically trotted their way up the snow covered mountain trail. 

"Hey Herc, how much further is it?" Autolycus asked.

"Not that much...we should reach the castle by midday," Hercules replied.

"I can certainly see why Ares built his fortress in these mountains," Iolaus said.

"Yeah, you would have to be suicidal to launch an attack up here," Draco said.

All three traveling parties making their way to Ares' fortress had arrived around the same time at the foot of the Macedonian Mountains. Before ascending the rocky, snowy peaks, all had some stories to exchange. Everyone was blown away and highly concerned over Dahak's arrival in the world. But everyone was happy to hear Joxer's news about Gabrielle's miraculous resurrection.

Hercules led the caravan and brought it to a stop when they reached the bluish translucent wall running across the length of the narrow mountain trail.

"What in Tartarus is that?" Ephiny asked. It was the question running through the minds of all in the caravan as they gazed at the translucent wall.

Hercules dismounted his horse and moved closer to the phenomenon. "It's a gate Ares created to keep unwanted guests from traveling up the mountain."

"Let me guess, if we touch that...we die?" Salmoneus asked.

"You guessed right," Hercules replied.

"Then how will we continue up the mountain?" Glaphyra asked.

"We will just have to get Ares to open the gate for us." Hercules raised his head toward the heavens and bellowed the name of his war god half-brother. "ARES!"

* * *

Penelope was in her lord's bedchamber, changing the sheets on the large bed when an image appeared in the mirror hanging on a stone wall. The maid walked over to the large mirror and stood before it, her gaze fixed on the image. It was the trail on that very mountain that led to her lord's fortress. A caravan of people was at the gate. She recognized the one calling for her lord --- it was his mortal half-brother Hercules. 

Penelope knew her lord despised his brother and would have never invited him to his fortress. Xena had to be the one who asked for Hercules to come there. She figured it had to do with fighting the common enemy Xena had told her about.

Penelope wanted to let Hercules and the others through the gate but she didn't know how. At that moment, Penelope saw a male servant walk by the open door of her lord's bedchamber. "Troilus, get in here, I need your help."

Troilus had been in service to Ares since he was a teenager and was one of the few mortals the god fully trusted. "What is it Penelope?"

"See those people in the mirror. They are on the trail and you are one of the few besides Lord Ares who knows how to open the gate."

Troilus gazed intently at the image in the mirror. "No can do Pen...that big fella in the front is Lord Ares' half-brother, Hercules. You know as well as I do how much he hates him so he certainly wouldn't want him in here."

"I know all that but I'm sure Xena is the one who called him and the others here. She and Lord Ares are fighting a common enemy and she obviously asked for Hercules' help."

Troilus remained where he stood, still refusing to open the gate.

"Look Troilus, you know how special Xena still is to Lord Ares. If she invited Hercules here it's gotta be okay with our lord...so you better open the gate!"

An annoyed sigh escaped the lips of Troilus but he figured the chambermaid was probably right. The man walked over to the large unused hearth and placed a hand on a large stone above the archway. The back wall of the hearth slid open and Troilus disappeared inside. Upon two stone pedestals about two feet apart sat two blue crystals. Running between the two crystals was a blue beam of light. Troilus picked up a board, from which the fire repellant fortress doors were made and held it between the two crystals, breaking the blue beam.

"Hey Troilus, whatever you did worked, because the gate is gone. Hercules and the others are moving up the mountain again," Penelope informed him from her position in front of the large mirror.

When the caravan had passed through where the gate had been, Troilus removed the board, re-establishing the blue beam and returning the translucent gate to the mountain path once again.

* * *

Gabrielle fiercely swung her staff, connecting hard with the one held by her opponent. She quickly spun, swinging her staff low, connecting with the back of her opponent's knees bring the woman down. Gabrielle swiftly swung her staff again, knocking the staff of her opponent's from the woman's grasp. 

"Okay, I give up," the woman gasped from her vulnerable position on the stone floor.

Gabrielle had a smile on her face as she lowered her staff then extended a hand, helping the young woman to her feet. "Thanks for sparring with me, Ismene."

Ismene was one of Ares' young priestesses who had the privilege of doing service at the Macedonian fortress. Gabrielle and the young priestess were in one of the large halls used for training in the skills of war. The stone walls were covered with images of how to properly hold various weapons.

"Hey, don't mention it but I thought you said you were pretty rusty with a staff." The young priestess eyed Gabrielle suspiciously.

"That's the honest truth...I haven't picked one up in months but I guess I remember a lot more than I thought."

"Well, I better go soak my sore body in a nice warm bath, then I will attend to my duties before the high priestess has my head on a silver platter."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Gabrielle sheepishly replied.

"No, you didn't hurt me," Ismene said with a faint smile. "By tomorrow, I should be ready for you."

"You're on then." Gabrielle now had a smile on her own face as she watched the young priestess exit the large hall.

Gabrielle was still smiling as she twirled the staff in her hands. She approached a large window and set her gaze on the snowy scenery. Gabrielle stopped twirling the staff when she caught sight of three figures moving about a hill on the mountainside. They were distinctly human, all wrapped up in fur coats to protect them from the cold. One figure was somewhat taller than the other two that appeared to be children.

"I wonder if those two smaller figures could be the twins," Gabrielle murmured to herself. She remembered Xena telling her that Ares had sent the twins to another place. But Ares wasn't above telling a lie.

There was only one way to find out if that was indeed the twins.

* * *

"Okay Cassie, the last snow person is ready, so we can put the clothes on now." Lysia rubbed her small glove-covered hands over the body of one of the two snow children. 

"Here's an old dress you can put on the snow girl." Cassie handed Lysia an old dress they got from one of the maid's quarters in the castle.

Cassie was very angry with the twins after they had discovered the red crystal and transported all three back to the castle in Macedonia. The young priestess knew Lord Ares did not want the children there at this time and was very worried about what he would do if he discovered they were back in Macedonia.

But the children had convinced Cassie that they could at least stay the whole afternoon. Ares visited the children twice a day. He spent the mornings with them and a few hours before they went to bed. The twins had convinced the young teen that they could be safely back in Syracuse before Ares ever got there and he would never have to know about their trip to Macedoniaia.

The threesome had cautiously moved about the castle, making sure the servants did not see them. They changed out of their bathing suits, put on some warmer clothes and coats then headed out to the snow.

While Lysia and Cassie made a family out of the snow, Lycus was busy having his own fun.

"Woohoo...awesome!" The child declared as he zoomed down a snow-covered hill on a snowboard. As he neared the bottom of the hill, Lycus spotted someone headed for him. "Uh-oh." The child figured it was probably a servant from the castle. Whoever it was would tell their father they were here and Cassie would be in BIG trouble.

When the snowboard reached the bottom of the hill, Lycus brought it to a stop, spraying snow in the air, which landed all over the person standing at the bottom of the hill. "Oops, sorry 'bout that. It's my first time on one of these things and I'm still workin' on how to stop it."

"It's okay." Gabrielle brushed the snow from her fur coat as she gazed into the face of the child standing before her. His eyes instantly mesmerized her---they were crystal blue in color---just like Xena's.

"Hey, I know who you are." The little boy's face broke into a smile revealing dimples that Gabrielle had seen many times on the face of Ares. "You're the lady I saw with Xena."

Gabrielle figured the twins must have been present when Ares was monitoring their journey to Macedonia. "That was me all right...my name is Gabrielle and you must be Lycus."

Lycus nodded an answer of yes. "Your name is the same as Xena's friend who died."

"I AM that friend who died." Gabrielle saw the child's eyes widen in amazement. "It's a long story that I can explain to you later. Is your sister here with you?"

"She's on the other side of the hill." Lycus picked up the snowboard and started up the hill. Gabrielle followed after him.

* * *

Lysia and Cassie were putting the last of the clothes on the snow family when they spotted Lycus coming over the hill with another person following close behind him. Fear over being discovered raced through the body of the young priestess as she watch the pair steadily approached them. 

"That's Cassie and this is my sister Lysia," Lycus said when the pair finally reached the two girls. "Hey Lysia, this is the lady we saw with Xena...her name is Gabrielle...and guess what? She's the same one who died."

Gabrielle instantly saw how much the little girl looked like her best friend. The child had Ares' brown eyes and curly black hair but the rest of her features she clearly inherited from Xena.

Lysia gazed at her brother suspiciously. "Ya shouldn't tell fibs like that Lycus."

"Lycus is telling the truth." Gabrielle saw the little girl's brown eyes immediately widen with amazement. Once again she said, "It's a long story that I can explain to you both later."

"If you're here, that means Xena is too!" Lysia said with excitement.

"Yes she is and I know she is dying to see you two." Gabrielle proceeded to usher the children towards the castle.

"I can't let you do that." Cassie stood before the trio, blocking their path.

"Cassie is right," Lycus said. "We tricked her into bringing us back here."

"Yeah, if we go in there and Daddy sees us, he will punish Cassie," Lysia said.

Gabrielle gazed at the young priestess and saw the fear in her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about Cassie. I will make sure that Ares does not punish you for the children being back in Macedonia."

Cassie saw the confidence in Gabrielle's green eyes and had faith that she would do just that.

* * *

"But Ares, just a few moments ago you admitted to seeing the birthmark on Lysia's arm and how much it matches the four-pointed star on Dahak's former sword. None of us can deny the crucial part Lysia plays in us finding that sword." 

"We don't know that for sure Xena. I have read what Cyrus has translated thus far and NOTHING indicates that Lysia will be needed in finding the sword. The star birthmark may be nothing more than a coincidence."

"Oh c'mon Ares, I know you don't believe that anymore than I do!"

The war god narrowed his gaze as suspicion crept into his eyes. "I know what you are up to Xena. You are using Lysia's possible connection to the Holy Saber to get around the stipulation I set up for you to be able to see the children."

"Look Ares, if Lysia can help us find that sword you can't keep her or Lycus hidden away forever...you could be jeopardizing the WHOLE WORLD!"

"FORGET IT XENA! There is NO WAY I am going to let you take my daughter and my son away from me!"

Xena was boiling with anger now and realized the decision to talk to Ares had been a BIG mistake. "They are MY children too and I have just as many rights to them as you do!"

"You forfeited your rights to the children when you hid them from me and left them with your meddling friend Cyrus!" Ares roughly grabbed Xena by her upper arms and gazed hard into her eyes. "If you want those rights restored, you know what you have to do!"

"All right Ares that's enough!"

The war god, along with Xena quickly turned to see who had entered the throne room. Hercules stood in the archway along with several other people.

"We heard you bellowing all the way down the hall." Hercules stepped into the room. "Let Xena go!"

"As usual little brother, you are sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. This is between me and Xena so BUTT OUT!" With godly quickness, Ares had moved away from Xena and headed straight for Hercules. His large sword was already drawn which he fiercely swung at the neck of the demi-god.

With a quickness of his own, Hercules ducked the oncoming deadly blade. Ares swung his sword several more times at Hercules before the demi-god knocked it from his grasp. The two combatants now went toe to toe without weapons ---- each exchanging punches and kicks.

Xena and the others stood on the sidelines and watched the battle.

Ares delivered two hard punches to Hercules' midsection.

"Ouch, do they always greet each other like this?" Glaphyra asked while grimacing.

Ares prepared to deliver another punch to Hercules' midsection but the demi-god blocked it and punched the war god directly in the face.

"It's the only way they ever greet each other," Iolaus wearily replied.

Ares now had a choke hold on Hercules.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them? They could kill each other," Meleager said.

"And how in Tartarus do you propose we break up a fight between a god and a demi-god?" Darnelle asked.

Meleager had no answer and remained silent.

Hercules finally broke the chokehold by delivering a hard punch to Ares' midsection.

"I think they are evenly matched and can't kill each other, so we might as well wait until they grow tired of fighting," Autolycus suggested.

"Well, I've had about enough of this sibling rivalry. There are important matters at hand here and this is nothing but a waste of time." Xena stepped in front of the others. "ARES...HERCULES...I WANT YOU TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The two combatants ignored Xena's command and continued to pummel each other. Above the cries and grunts of the two combatants, all heard the sounds of running footsteps heading towards the throne room. All looked in the direction of the archway to see two small children and two young women enter the throne room.

"Lysia---Lycus!" Xena cried with pure joy over seeing the twins. Lysia immediately went over to Xena but Lycus was enthralled with the fight and moved to get a better view.

Xena squatted down and embraced the little girl in a big hug when she stood before her. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" When they broke the hug, Xena held the child's face between her hands. "I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you or Lycus...I truly thought I was doing what was best for you both."

"I was real mad at ya when I first found out but now I am just happy to have a mommy." Lysia's face broke into a smile.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear that." Xena embraced her daughter once again in a hug.

Gabrielle had made her way through the others and now stood beside her best friend. "Xena, we have to put a stop to this fight."

"I tried Gabrielle but they won't listen to me."

"Um, maybe I could stop them."

"If you think you're up to it…give it a try." A devilish smile crossed Xena's face as she thought about what her friend had planned.

"Okay, here I go." In a somewhat hesitant gesture, Gabrielle raised both hands. Her face was riddled with deep concentration as each hand released an energy bolt that hit both combatants with such force that they were thrown high against a stone wall then dropped hard to the stone floor below.

All in the throne room had shocked expressions on their faces as they looked first at the two men slumped on the floor then to Gabrielle.

"Oh gods, I didn't mean to do that," Gabrielle said in an apologetic tone. Both hands flew up to her mouth for she was just as shocked as the others were.

"That's all right Gabrielle. You will get the hang of those powers one of these days," Xena jested. "But you did succeed at stopping the fight."

Groans of pain poured from the mouths of the fallen combatants. When they slowly rose to their feet, both were still somewhat dazed.

"Wow! What was that?" Hercules groggily groaned.

"Yeah," Ares added in a hoarse voice.

"I had Gabrielle blast you both," Xena said. "It was the only way to put an end to your ridiculous fight."

Lycus stepped out of the crowd and excitedly approached his father. "Ya woulda won Dad if Gabrielle hadn't stopped the fight. This guy...whoever he is, was no match for ya."

"The name's Hercules," the demigod stated as he tried to clear the fog from his head that the hit from the bolt of energy had created.

"Wow! You're Hercules!" Now Lycus was truly disappointed that Gabrielle had stopped the fight.

The bolt that hit Ares left him just as groggy as Hercules. "Lycus what are you doing here? You are supposed to..." The war god stopped mid-sentence when he spotted the young priestess standing among the others. The fog lifted to be replaced by dark fury. "CASSIOPEIA!"

The young priestess shrank back in fear upon hearing the tone of her Lord's voice.

"Ares, don't you even think about harming that sweet girl or I will blast you again!" Gabrielle threatened.

The war god was not scared of Gabrielle but decided to let the young priestess' disobedience slide this time.

"Lycus." Xena stepped away from the others and approached her son.

When she stood before him, she reached out a hand to touch his face but he backed away from her.

"Don't ya touch me!" Anger and hurt was in his eyes. The child stared at her a few moments more before bolting from the throne room.

"Lycus, come back!" Xena ran over to the archway. By the time she got there, Lycus was out of sight. She slightly bowed her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

Gabrielle approached her friend and placed a comforting hand on a shoulder. "Don't worry Xena, you will make him understand."

"Lycus just has a hard head," Lysia added. The little girl now stood next to Xena. "He was a lot madder than I was but he did tell me how cool it was to have ya as a mom."

Upon hearing the child's words a faint smile crossed Xena's lips. "I better go find him." She quickly wiped away the tears that had started running down her cheeks as she proceeded down the long hallway. Xena hadn't gotten far when she felt someone grab her left arm. She turned around to see Ares standing there.

"Let me talk to him."

"You've done enough already," Xena said through gritted teeth, her eyes blazing with anger for the war god. "Now, let me go!"

Ares released his hold on Xena's arm. A look of regret was on his face. "For what it's worth, I never tried to turn the twins against you."

Xena remained silent and only glared at Ares. She turned her back to him and quickly made her way down the hall.

* * *

"Gods does that kid move fast." Xena pulled open the door that led outside and was immediately hit with frosty air. She wore no coat and just ignored the cold as she stepped outside. There were small boot prints in the snow that went up a hill towards a patch of pine trees. 

The boot prints stopped at one of the pine trees. Xena gazed upward. She couldn't see Lycus in the tree but figured he was hiding up there somewhere.

"I know you are in the tree Lycus and I am not going back inside until you come down."

"Just go away...I don't wanna talk to ya!" The child yelled from somewhere high in the pine tree.

"Lycus, if you would just let me explain..."

"That night in the forest, I toldja how much I wannit a mom and dad and ya said NOTHING. Ya only wanna talk now 'cause Ares told us the TRUTH. You were NEVER gonna say ANYTHING!"

Hearing the pain in her son's voice---that she had caused---just about broke Xena's heart and brought tears to her eyes again. "Yes, you are right...I never planned on telling you and your sister that I am your mother."

"But WHY? Ya didn't want us?"

"Oh no baby...I wanted to keep you both...I planned on keeping you both...but I just couldn't escape the life I was living." Xena wiped the tears from her face before she continued to speak. "I was trying to spare you and your sister from the stigma of having someone like me for a mother...I've done a lot of terrible things."

"What kinda things?" Lycus lowered his position in the tree to where Xena could see him.

As Xena gazed up at Lycus, she could see the desperation in her son's eyes. The child wanted so badly to understand why she had left them in the care of another. She took a deep breath before revealing to her son the horrors of her past. "I led armies that wiped out entire villages---I left children around your own age without fathers and sometimes mothers---my name was feared by all---and as the God of War, your father blessed my actions." Xena rubbed her bare arms to warm them in the cold. "My life was nothing but war, bloodlust and death---I couldn't expose you and your sister to such a dark existence. I didn't think there was a chance for me to be good. But I wasn't going to ruin it for the two of you and that's why I left you both with Cyrus---he would make sure you both grew up to be decent people---something I had given up long ago on ever being."

Lycus jumped from the tree and noiselessly landed on the snow in front of Xena. "But you are a good person now---Joxer read us the stories---you're a hero."

"Yes, people do view me as a hero now but I still have a long way to go before the good outweighs the crimes of my past."

"I guess that means ya want me and Lysia to go back to India, huh?" The boy had a disappointed look on his face.

"Now that the truth is out in the open, it would not be right to send you back."

"So, that means ya want us to stay?" The child cocked his to the side as he waited for her answer.

"Yes, I do." Xena hesitated a moment before she continued. "And if you will have me, I would like to be your mom." She stretched out a hand.

Lycus stood there a few moments, just staring at her outstretched hand. With some hesitation he approached her and placed a small hand in hers. Together, they walked back to the castle.

**CHAPTER 41**

When Xena and Lycus re-entered the castle, she took the child to the kitchen where Lysia and Cassie were having lunch. Xena stayed with them awhile before rejoining the others who were still in Ares' throne room.

Upon reaching the throne room, Xena was greeted by Gabrielle and Hercules.

"So, how did it go with Lycus?" Gabrielle asked.

"We've got a bumpy road ahead of us but he is willing to give me a chance to be his mother," Xena replied with a faint smile.

"It's a start in the right direction and I know in the end you two will be fine." Gabrielle squeezed one of Xena's hands in a comforting gesture then rejoined the others so Hercules could talk to Xena alone.

"Gabrielle filled me on what's going on with you and Ares and I just wanted to let you know that you can count on my help in getting the twins away from him."

"Thanks Hercules but that won't be necessary."

"Why not...surely you know it would be a mistake to allow Ares to remain in the lives of the children?"

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Xena had a look of apprehension on her face.

Hercules could not believe what he just heard. "But Xena, you know as well as I do that Ares is a MONSTER and if given the opportunity, he will twist those two children into monsters just like himself. For their sakes, we have to get them away from him."

"Look Hercules, you won't get any arguments out of me regarding Ares' character, but getting the children away from him is easier said then done." Upon hearing Xena's words, the demi-god had a puzzled expression on his face. "The children have already started to bond with him...they are calling him "Daddy" for Zeus' sake. I am trying to establish my own relationship with the children right now. If I were to rip Ares out of their lives, I would ruin any chance of doing that."

"So, does this mean you will just stand by and let Ares corrupt them?"

"No, I will let Ares be a father to the twins but I will watch him closely and nip in the bud any underlying plans he may have for them." By the look on the demi-god's face, Xena could see that he did not like the situation in the least and thought she was making a big mistake. "For now, it's the best I can do, Hercules. Besides, we all will be consumed with defeating Dahak, including Ares, so he won't have much time to think about corrupting the children."

"I guess I have to take that as consolation." Hercules stated with a faint smile.

"C'mon, we better join the others." Xena took hold of a muscular arm and led the demi-god over to their friends.

Ares sat upon his throne with an annoyed look on his face as the many mortals about him continued their chatter. When Xena and Hercules separated, he quickly made his way over to her.

Xena responded before Ares even had a chance to address her. "Lycus and I talked. It will take some time to rebuild the trust but he is willing to give me a chance."

"You may not believe me but I am glad to hear that," Ares said.

After her talk with Lycus, Xena's anger towards the war god had cooled considerably. "No, I believe you."

Ares moved closer to Xena. "So, what were you and my do-gooder brother talking about?"

"Hercules was just reminding me of what a monster you are and how it was imperative to get the children away from you before they are permanently damaged."

"And you agreed with him of course." There was an annoyed smirk on the god's face.

"With some of it but even I can't deny the bond you have already formed with the children, so I am willing to give you a shot at being a Daddy." Upon hearing Xena's words, a smile broke out over the god's handsome face. "But I will be keeping a close eye on you for any underlying schemes you may try to hatch."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Xena."

The chatter among the others had grown louder. "So, what did I miss?" Xena glanced over at her friends.

"They are exchanging stories. Ephiny was recounting for everyone the Amazons' encounter in the forest with Dahak's cult and some strange plants being grown in an old barn near Mycenae."

"Hmm...sounds interesting." Xena proceeded to join her friends and Ares followed.

"Gods, Ephiny, that is really sick...using human blood to feed plants," Gabrielle said with disgust.

"As if killing people to free Dahak wasn't bad enough, now they are killing people to feed plants." Autolycus ran a finger over his moustache. His brow was furrowed with bafflement.

"Dahak's cult just gets weirder and weirder," Glaphyra said.

The others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

"If you thought that was weird, wait 'til you hear this," Solari said. "The barn housing these plants caught on fire and created the strangest ash...it attacked us?"

"You've got to be kidding?" Darnelle huffed.

"No, she's not," Ephiny replied. "The ash killed one of Dahak's followers we managed to capture."

"But he didn't stay dead," Solari added. "He ran off into the woods shouting something about we're free."

The room grew quiet as all pondered this bizarre set of events just revealed to them.

"What you described sounds like demon possession," Ares stated, breaking the silence in the room. Mumbles and murmurs of surprise could be heard about the room as the god continued. "My warriors experienced similar events after an attack on Kos and the neighboring islands."

Xena was surprised to hear this news. "You didn't tell me you were attacking Kos."

"After you told me about your confrontation with Dahak there and his control over the isle's inhabitants, I thought it was crucial to slow down his progress so I ordered the attack."

"So, what happened?" Hercules asked.

All in the room focused their gaze on the war god, waiting to hear his response.

A frown of discomfort appeared on Ares' face as he prepared to admit his miscalculation to all present. "The warriors were burning the bodies of the island's dead when they were attacked by an eerie black smoke. I ended up losing almost all of my warriors...their bodies are now inhabited by the demons that previous resided in the bodies of the isle's residents...they are all under Dahak's control."

Upon hearing Ares' comments, the room erupted into active chatter.

"This is just great!" Draco sarcastically replied. "How are we suppose to defeat Dahak now? We kill his followers and the demons in them take up residence in our bodies." Many mumbled in agreement with the former warlord's sentiments.

Xena moved to stand in the midst of her friends and raised her hands to quiet everyone down. "Hey people, I know it looks like Dahak is in a win-win situation but we can't give in to negative thoughts."

"Xena is right," Ares said. "Cyrus knows all about this dilemma and is already working on a solution."

"I would still like to know how those strange plants fit into Dahak's equation," Hercules said.

"Maybe examining one will give us the answers." Solari was holding a gray sack and retrieved from within it, parts of the strange plant that was salvaged from the burnt remains of the old barn near Mycenae.

"Hey, let me see that." Salmoneus had a look of remembrance on his face as he walked over to Solari. He gazed intently at the remnants of a large orange flower on the mutilated plant.

"That looks like the plants that were at your place," Autolycus added. He came over to Salmoneus and also started inspecting the plant.

"You mean you guys have also seen this strange plant?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, there was a merchant selling these in Herakleia. I liked the orange flowers and he was selling them dirt cheap, so I bought a wagon load to put in the rooms of The Odyssey."

"They were so cheap because this merchant obviously wants these plants in the hands of as many people as possible," Glaphyra stated.

"He seemed like such a nice guy too and didn't look anything like a Dahak fanatic." Salmoneus was still fiddling with the large orange flower.

Xena walked over to the trio and started inspecting the plant remains. "These plants must play a crucial part in Dahak's takeover of Greece." Xena took the sack containing the plant remains from Solari. "Joxer, I want you to take this to Cyrus. Tell him to put aside the scrolls and examine this ASAP."

"Sure thing Xena." Joxer took the sack from Xena and departed the throne room headed for Cyrus.

"Salmoneus, do you know where we might be able to find this merchant?" Xena asked.

"He didn't have a place in Herakleia but someone on my staff said they would see him ride out of town every night, headed in the direction of some old Thracian ruins...so I guess he is staying there."

Xena had a disturbed look on her face as she slightly bowed her head.

"This merchant is probably using the old ruins for the same purpose as the old barn in Mycenae," Hercules said.

"It's a smart move on Dahak's part," Ares said. "My mother was the patron goddess of Herakleia but the city doesn't get much attention from Olympus since her entrapment in the abyss of Tartarus." The war god glared at his demi-god half-brother.

Hercules felt no guilt over the part he played in Hera's imprisonment and ignored the glares of his half-brother.

All felt the tension quickly rising between the two siblings again and it was Xena who took it upon herself to prevent it from erupting into another brawl by keeping the discussion on the topic at hand. "If the Thracian ruins are being used as a 'greenhouse', people are probably being rounded up for plant food."

A chill went through most at such a horrible thought.

"We must stop them," Gabrielle firmly stated.

The others in the room nodded in agreement.

* * *

Before an attack could be launched against Dahak's facility in the Thracian ruins outside of Herakleia, a way would have to be found to protect the group from demon possession. This task was left to Cyrus. 

Not long before sundown, Cyrus discovered a way to protect the group from demon corruption when they battled Dahak's possessed legions. The former Watcher called a meeting in one of the castle's large rooms he was now using as a laboratory.

"This is the best I could do with the little time I had," the former Watcher began before the assembled group.

"So long as it protects us from demon possession is all that matters," Xena said.

The others mumbled in agreement.

"I am certain it will give you the protection you need," Cyrus assured. The group grew silent again as the former Watcher elaborated with more details. "I had Zethus melt down some weapons of mine that I always carry with me...they date back to my days as a Watcher." Cyrus held up an intricately designed dagger for all to see. "These weapons were crafted from a metal not found on earth but only in the realm of the Creator...a realm of purity and goodness." Cyrus now held a bag in one hand. "This metal of light has the power to protect you from the darkness of these demons." He passed out the contents of the bag to the gathered group. "I had Zethus fashion the metal into medallions of the four pointed star of light. Wearing these will protect you from Dahak's dark minions."

Each member of the group now wore a four-pointed star medallion around their necks.

After the meeting with Cyrus concluded, the group made last minute preparations for the attack on the Thracian ruins. But one member of the group had other matters to attend to elsewhere.

Joxer was on one of the upper floors, near the bedchambers waiting in the shadows for the maid to finish her duties. The woman finally exited the bedchamber, closing the door behind her. Joxer made sure the maid was out of sight before making his way to the bedchamber door and stepping inside.

He walked around the room taking in the opulence around him. The large four-poster bed covered in silver silk sheets and soft black warm furs---the polished wood furniture, glistening in the flames of the roaring hearth fire---white polar bearskin rugs thrown about the floor. Talon hadn't seen such comforts since he was a Watcher and took part in the stewardship of the Earth.

Since taking control of Joxer's body, Talon had spent all his nights in bedrolls on the hard forest floor. He hoped the bedchamber assigned to him was half as nice as this one. Talon decided it was time to get down to the task that had brought him to the bedchamber. He walked over to the bedside table. From inside his shirt, he retrieved the bloated goatskin given to him by Gwenyth.

Talon uncapped the goatskin. An evil chuckle escaped the lips of the fallen Watcher as he poured some of the crimson liquid into the pitcher containing water that sat atop the bedside table. The water in the pitcher bubbled a bit before settling down and returning to its clear consistency.

With his task complete, Talon softly crept from the bedchamber and proceeded to rejoin the others as they made ready their attack on Dahak's facility in the Thracian ruins.

* * *

It was after sundown when Ares transported the group to Herakleia. Salmoneus, Autolycus and Meleager were left there to round up all the strange plants at The Odyssey and the other places throughout the city, they might be. 

The others headed for the Thracian ruins in the forest outside Herakleia. Stories passed down for generations about the forest around the ruins being haunted kept most of the local residents away and was an added bonus for Dahak's followers who didn't want people snooping around.

When the group reached the ruins, they hid in the foliage of the surrounding area. Using the ether to hide his presence, Ares explored the ruins to get an exact account of the number of followers the group would be up against.

The ruins consisted of several small structures surrounding a very large one. Torches for light were lit here and there as people dressed in black robes went about their duties.

"I've counted about seventeen men," Iolaus said from his crouched position in the foliage.

"Yeah, that's the number I got too," Darnelle said.

"Get ready to add to those numbers because here comes company," Glaphyra said.

Two covered wagons made their way down the dirt covered road that lead to the ruins. The wagons came to a stop in front of one of the smaller structures. Six men, all dressed in black jumped down from the wagons and began unloading the contents. Their comrades already there, lent a hand.

"You can now raise that number to twenty-three," Draco said.

"And we still don't know how many are inside the ruins," Ephiny said.

"You are out numbered by seven to one," a disembodied deep familiar voice declared. In shards of blue and white light, Ares' leather clad muscular form came into view next to Xena. "I counted another forty men inside the various structures," the god continued. "And it appears Xena was right about the importance of this place. The large structure there has three floors all loaded with those strange plants---they are to be transported throughout Greece."

"All those plants need food, did you find out where the supply is kept?" Hercules asked.

"Ah, yes I did, dear brother," Ares replied with a devilish grin. "Fifty prisoners are being kept in that small structure behind the largest one. There are no guards but the door is locked."

"Before we even attack those ruins, we must free those people," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, we don't want the demons to have backup bodies to jump in," Joxer said.

"Don't worry, we will make sure those people are no where around when the fighting starts," Xena assured.

"Being a hero is up the alley of all present except me, so this is where I will make my exit." Ares made ready to disappear from sight.

"Not so fast mister!" Xena grabbed one of his arms, halting the god's departure. "Considering the odds are not in our favor, we could use your help."

"Since you are the one doing the asking Xena, I'll stay." A devilish grin was plastered on the god's face again.

"Good." Gabrielle stepped forward. "You can start by zapping all the prisoners to safety."

"I may be lending a hand but it doesn't mean I will take orders from you!" Ares' tone had a touch of threat to it.

"If you are going to be helping Ares, you better remember that this is a team effort and there must be cooperation," Hercules said.

It was bad enough that Xena's resurrected friend was just as irritating as ever but now Ares had to contend with his meddling do-gooder half-brother. This is not at all what the war god had planned when he formed an alliance with Xena. Ares made a threatening move towards Hercules.

Xena knew Ares' temper was on a short fuse tonight and made a move to halt his intentions of violence towards his half-brother. "Hercules is right." Xena stood in front of Ares, blocking his path. "If our team is to accomplish its goal, we have to get those people to safety." She fixed her gaze on the god's face.

"Sorry Xena...I would if I could but I can't." Ares folded his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean you can't? You zapped us here," Iolaus said.

The others gathered stared at the war god, their eyes conveying the same question Iolaus had just voiced.

Ares rolled his eyes and sighed before responding. "Olympus and the gods of Persia are embroiled in a major dispute regarding control of certain regions and this happens to be one of them. And since our authority is in question, my control over the ether here is rather shaky."

"Does this mean we will have to use the usual mortal modes of transportation to return to Macedonia?" Darnelle asked.

"It was hard maintaining control over the ether when I returned here, so for now, we are stuck but by the time we are ready to depart, I should be able to transport us out."

"What about your other powers, are they gone too?" Draco asked.

"For now, they are still intact."

"Good, that means you can still help out." Xena's brow was furrowed in deep thought.

* * *

A proud smile crossed the face of Anaximenes as he glanced around at the new supplies of lava plant bulbs and the rich volcanic earth in which they would grow. Of all the priests vying for the coveted position, he, Anaximenes, had been given the job of overseeing the largest installation for the cultivating of the lava plants. Once they reached maturity, the plants would be shipped out to all of Greece. 

Anaximenes was still smiling as he closed the back door of the wagon. "Okay, you can move it on out!"

The now empty wagon made its way down the trail along with the other one. Soon, both disappeared from sight in the thick foliage of the forest.

"Okay men, let's get the last of these supplies into storage building Beta," Anaximenes ordered.

Hauling the large wooden crates in their arms, the men headed for the old ruin designated as building Beta. They had just reached the doorway when a huge fireball appeared out of the black night sky hovering above them.

"Hey, look at that! What is it?" One of the men exclaimed.

All stopped dead in their tracks and gazed up with wonderment at the huge fireball. The sudden brightness caught the attention of those inside the ruins and they immediately came out to see this unusual phenomenon.

Anaximenes was just as fascinated as his men were. "It must be Lord Dahak!" He quickly dropped to his knees, bowing his head.

The others gathered, followed the lead of their superior and mimicked his actions.

* * *

Gabrielle, Glaphyra and Joxer cautiously approached the old ruin housing the prisoners. Glaphyra used a sword to break the lock on the main door, then all proceeded inside. A few lit torches provided enough light for the trio to view the captives. Men and women wearing tattered and dirty clothes sat upon the straw covered ground with bound hands and feet. 

"We better move fast---we don't have much time." Gabrielle pulled out a dagger and began cutting away the bonds of captives. Joxer and Glaphyra did the same.

Most of the captives had accepted their fate of death and were truly surprised that they were being rescued.

"Thank you," one woman said in a hoarse voice as she gazed up at Joxer with gratefulness in her eyes. A faint smile crossed Joxer's lips as he helped the woman to her feet then ushered her to the door along with the others.

* * *

Hercules pushed some leaves out of the way as he crouched on a large branch high up in a tree. He looked to his friend in the tree next to him. "Okay pal, are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Iolaus replied.

The two wagons that had left the old ruins were making their way down the tree line path. When the wagons were directly beneath them, Hercules and Iolaus jumped from the trees, landing on both drivers. There was a brief struggle before they managed to toss both drivers to the ground unconscious. Each then directed both wagons off the trail and through the trees, back towards the old Thracian ruins.

The wagons were not that far from the ruins, when Hercules and Iolaus spotted the freed captives along with their three friends. They immediately brought the wagons to a stop.

"Okay, everyone into the wagons," Gabrielle ordered.

The freed captives were quickly loaded into both wagons. When all were safely aboard, Gabrielle and Joxer sat on the driver's bench in one and Glaphyra on the other.

"Now you guys get these people out of here as fast as you can," Hercules ordered.

Glaphyra urged the horse hitched to the wagon to take off through the woods. Gabrielle and Joxer followed close behind in the other wagon. Hercules and Iolaus watched until both wagons disappeared in the denseness of the forest.

"We better give Xena and the others a hand."

Iolaus nodded in agreement. The pair quickly headed back towards the old ruins.

* * *

With the large ruin now empty of Dahak's followers, Xena, Ephiny, Solari, Darnelle and Draco made their way inside. They quickly took in their surroundings. The first floor had row after row of the strange large plants growing in rich earth. There were two more floors above just like the first. 

"We better get to work." Xena went up the stairs leading to the upper floors. Ephiny and Solari followed her while Darnelle and Draco took care of the first floor. Xena left Ephiny and Solari on the second floor while she took care of the third.

* * *

All of Dahak's followers were still on bent knees with bowed heads, so no one saw the other being who took form out of a flame of fire. The new arrival's face twisted in anger when he saw the spectacle before him. He quickly raised a hand, releasing a bolt of energy that hit the mesmerizing ball of fire. 

The fireball quickly dispersed, revealing the form of the God of War who immediately fell to the ground. Those on bent knees quickly raised their bowed heads and stared in fear because they knew whom the new arrival was and what they had let happen.

"You fools!" He angrily shouted. "They distracted you so they could destroy the lava plants." All turned towards the large stone ruin. Smoke was starting to pour from windows on the second floor. "Go protect the plants now!" Followers rose from their knees and immediately headed towards the large stone structure.

Ares still lay on the ground. The energy hit had left him severely dazed and in a weakened state. The war god let his eyes focus on the man standing over him. He was very tall and dressed in black leather with a black cape billowing down his back. He had shoulder length black hair with gray streaks running throughout it. His eyes were crystal-blue in color, just like Xena's.

Ares' own eyes widened when he realized who was standing before him. "Dahak!" He breathed.

"Ah Ares, we finally get to meet face to face." Dahak's full rose colored lips curled into an evil smile. Ares raised a hand to direct an energy ball at Dahak but nothing happened. The war god had a look of surprise on his face. Dahak threw back his head, an evil laugh escaping his lips. When he finally gazed at the fallen war god again, his face was deadly serious. "I will deal with you later!" Then Dahak vanished in a flame of fire.

"Damn, that energy hit I took must be dampening my powers," Ares muttered to himself. But at the moment, that was the least of his worries. Now knowing he was nothing but an imposter, some of Dahak's followers charged him with swords drawn. "I guess I'll have to do this the mortal way." The war god quickly rose to his feet, unsheathing his sword in the process.

* * *

Ephiny and Solari quickly descended the stairs to the first floor and were met by Darnelle and Draco. 

"Did you take care of the second floor?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Ephiny replied somewhat out of breath. "We cut down all the plants before burning them."

Solari fingered the medallion hanging around her neck. "These things must be working because we haven't been attacked by any demons --- there was an eerie black smoke but it just went off in search of hosts elsewhere."

Darnelle gazed at the plants he and Draco had cut to pieces. "We better get to work on setting these ablaze too."

"Hey, where's Xena?" Draco asked.

"Xena told us not to worry about her, she has her escape planned and we are to burn all of the plants," Ephiny replied.

Darnelle figured Xena knew what she was doing and decided to do what she ordered. They were just removing some of the lit torches from the wall, to use to destroy the plants, when Dahak's followers entered the building. "Death to our enemies!" Some shouted as they charged the foursome with drawn swords.

Darnelle and Draco quickly tossed the lit torches on the mutilated plants, setting them ablaze before joining Ephiny and Solari in warding off the attack. The four managed to dispose of their attackers and flee to safety from the fire quickly consuming the first floor.

* * *

With her sword cutting thick stem after thick stem, Xena hacked her way through the many rows of plants on the third floor. By the time she had all the plants cut down, thick black smoke was rising from the lower floors. Xena quickly retrieved a lit torch from the wall. She was about to toss it onto the mutilated plants, when in a flame of fire, Dahak's form took shape several feet in front of her. 

"Hello Xena."

"Hello Father." Xena's lips curled into a devilish smile. "Did you come to watch all your plans go up in smoke?"

A sigh of indifference escaped the lips of the evil god. "Destroying this facility will not deter me from my destiny---to rule this world once again."

"Your only destiny is to DIE and this is just the first step to making sure that happens," she hissed.

"You can't win Xena. There are already thousands of plants being scattered throughout Greece --- the Olympian pantheon is just the first of many that will crumble in my wake."

"Such over confidence is not a good thing, Father."

"I could say the same for you, my dear." Dahak stared hard into the eyes of the woman before him. They mirrored his own with their crystal blue color and at the moment were filled with a fierce determination. "It's not too late to join me Xena."

"I will NEVER join you!" She spat.

"Ah, stubborn 'til the end. It could mean your death. But if I can't have you, there is always Lycus and Lysia." Xena's eyes widened upon Dahak mentioning her children. "They are quite young but my blood has made them powerful and not being fully grounded in a silly moral code yet, they will be easy to corrupt."

Xena narrowed the gaze of her eyes. "I will KILL you before I let you get any where near them!"

"Your threats are meaningless because the children are already MINE!"

With godlike speed, Xena quickly threw her chakram directly at Dahak. But the round metal object only hit the air, since Dahak quickly vanished in a flame of fire. The echo of his evil laughter was all that remained. The chakram bounced off a wall and Xena caught it when it returned to her. She attached it to her waist as she quickly looked around her. There was no need to set the third floor ablaze because the fires on the two lower floors had quickly spread to the third floor. The short confrontation with Dahak had also given the fire enough time to destroy her escape route. Huge flames were lapping up the stairway so she could not use that as an escape route either. Xena found a cloth that she drenched in a nearby barrel of water. She squeezed out the excess water, put the cloth around her nose and mouth then proceeded to search for another way out.

* * *

Ares was still fighting Dahak's minions but he now had reinforcements. Hercules and Iolaus had made their way through the forest to lend a hand. Darnelle, Draco, Ephiny and Solari followed after that. 

All, including Hercules, were using swords to battle Dahak's followers. When deathblows were struck the demons inhabiting some of the bodies went for their attackers but the medallions they wore protected them from possession. With no new hosts to inhabit, the demons lost their strength, and the earth absorbed their energy. When all the followers lay dead, everyone turned their attention toward the large burning ruin.

"Where's Xena?" Ares began frantically searching around.

"She told us to set the fires...she had another way out," Ephiny replied.

"Something must have gone wrong because she's not here," Iolaus said.

"She must still be inside!" Hercules quickly headed for burning ruin and prepared to go inside. But Ares had followed right after him and halted his brother's intention.

"No, you stay here...I'll get her." Ares quickly made his way into the burning structure before Hercules could voice protests.

The moment he entered the building, Ares was immediately overcome by thick black smoke and began to cough. He still didn't feel like himself, meaning his powers were still on the blink, and he was vulnerable to being harmed or possibly killed. But at the moment, all that mattered was finding Xena.

Despite the smoke obscuring his vision, Ares was able to find the stairs. But deadly flames had already demolished the lower steps. Making a run for it, Ares leaped into the air, grasping the remaining upper steps with his hands. He managed to haul himself onto the second floor.

The steps leading to the third floor were still intact but flames surrounded them. Ares managed to find an old blanket, which he drenched with water contained in a nearby barrel. He then covered himself with it and quickly made his way up the stairs to the third floor. The rapidly moving flames had traveled up the walls and were now starting to consume the ceiling. Thick black smoke made it difficult for Ares to see.

"Xena...Xena where are you?" He yelled while frantically searching the third floor, all the while dodging burning beams that started falling from the ceiling. Ares was able to make out a form standing in front of the room's only window.

The opening was too small for an adult to squeeze through but the fire had loosened the stone around the window and Xena was pulling it away, in an attempt to make the opening larger. But her extended exposure to the thick smoke, was weakening her and her attempts to knock the stone away slowing down. Xena was about to collapse from smoke inhalation when Ares came up behind her preventing her fall to the floor.

"Just hold on to me." Ares wrapped an arm around Xena's waist to keep her upright. With his other hand, he knocked away the stone enlarging the window. He stuck out his head and called to the others. "Hey, up here!" The others heard his cries and now stood looking up at the window. "Get something to cushion our jump."

The six below found a wagon filled with hay that they maneuvered over to the burning structure. When the wagon was in position, Xena jumped to safety and Ares followed after her. Ephiny and Solari helped Xena from the wagon.

"Are you okay?" Ephiny asked.

"Yes...I just gotta...little too much...smoke," Xena replied in between coughs. She turned towards the war god who was climbing out of the wagon. "Ares, you have to take me back to Macedonia right away. Dahak was here and he said he was going after the twins."

"Dahak!" Iolaus exclaimed.

"He was here?" Darnelle asked.

"Yeah, I saw him too," Ares replied. "He zapped me screwing up my powers but I feel fine now, even control of the ether is back. But the children are safe Xena. Not even Dahak could get through the barriers I have around that fortress."

"If you don't mind, I would like to see that they are indeed safe for myself, so please take me back now."

A weary sigh escaped the war god's lips as he grasped Xena's right arm. The pair immediately vanished in a flash of blue and white light.

**CHAPTER 42**

Xena quickly turned the large golden knob, opened the door and stepped into the bedchamber. A large black mastiff that sniffed her over before licking a hand immediately greeted her. Xena ignored the large dog as she quickly made her way over to the bed. The mastiff headed over to the bed too and without disturbing the sleeping child, lay down at the foot of the bed.

A soft smile crossed Xena's lips as she gazed down at the face of her daughter who slept peacefully in the large bed. Lysia clutched her favorite doll that Xena had returned to her earlier that day. She pulled the furs covering the bed closer around the child before softly planting a kiss atop her head. She gazed at the little girl's sleeping form a few moments more before she quietly exited the bedchamber.

Xena was just closing the bedchamber door, when Ares exited the bedchamber directly across the hall.

"I take it Lysia is okay?" The war god asked.

"Yes, she's sleeping peacefully. How about Lycus?"

"He's doing the same. There's a roaring fire in the hearth plus lit candles to keep away bad dreams." A pleased smile was etched on the god's face.

"I guess you were right after all and I should have ignored Dahak's threat." Xena started walking down the hall. Ares walked next to her.

"Nothing Dahak says should ever be taken lightly so your reaction was understandable."

"And thanks for pulling my butt out of those burning ruins." Xena came to a stop and stared incredulously at the god standing next to her. "You are certainly full of surprises---your powers were not functioning---you were vulnerable to possible injury...death even---and you leaped into a burning building to save little ol' me."

"I couldn't let you die Xena. It would have meant my death too."

Xena disgustedly rolled her eyes after this statement.

"Both our deaths would have also had an adverse effect on the children. It would have been too traumatic for them to lose their parents after just finding them." Ares gazed intently at her face. "With you now being able to see the twins, I hope you haven't discarded the idea of becoming immortal."

"Despite your attempt at blackmail, I am still considering your offer. Why, each morning, I gaze at the apple of immortality sitting in that black box upon my dresser," she replied with a sly smile.

"Well, I wish you would stop gazing and just eat it already but I do have the patience and the confidence that in the end, you will." Ares moved closer to her. "Why should the children ever have to face the possibility of losing their parents?" He brought a hand up to her face and softly caressed a cheek.

Xena quickly moved away from his caressing hand. "Just because I am still considering your offer of immortality and supporting your role as father to the twins does not mean that there will be any romantic liaison between us."

"But even you Xena, can not deny the bond we share."

"The only bond between us of interest to ME is the children. For their sakes, I will do my best to get along with you but forget any ideas you may have of pushing it beyond those bounds." With those last words, Xena made her way down the hall, headed for her own bedchamber.

The war god's deep brown eyes followed her departing form. "So, our only bond you care about is the children, huh? You can keep telling yourself that is the case all you want Xena, but you know that's not true," Ares said to himself. "I know all too well how strong the attraction between us is and you can not deny it forever, so I will just wait."

* * *

Minos was standing before a long table in his laboratory. The exalted high priest poured wine into two goblets. A congratulatory smile creased his sinister face as he raised the goblet he now held in a hand. "To you Dark One and your never-ending brilliance." Minos took a sip from the goblet. 

"Ah, yes, tonight's activities did proceed without a single flaw." Dahak took a sip of the wine from the goblet he now held. "Xena and her friends are probably basking in their victory over us when little do they know they removed a thorn from my side by destroying those plants."

"I've heard it said that revenge is a dish best served cold," Minos commented.

"That is SO true." An evil chuckle escaped Dahak's lips before he took another sip from the goblet.

When Dahak was known as the Chief Guardian Metatron, a group of Watchers, who had fully participated in corrupting the Earth, tried to get into the good graces of the Creator again by turning the Chief Guardian over to him for punishment. The Creator did punish Metatron but the turncoat fallen Watchers were punished as well and imprisoned in the earth's heated core along with the others.

Centuries later, when Metatron, now known as Dahak, was imprisoned in the earth's heated core, these now bodiless spirits wanted to get in his good graces and take part in the escape from the fiery prison they knew he was planning. When Dahak finally gained his freedom, he freed these turncoats along with those who had remained loyal to him but he had never forgotten their betrayal. And now, after so many centuries, he was finally able to make them pay. When Xena and her friends burned the plants cultivating at the Thracian ruins, the demons residing in them had no unprotected bodies in which to seek residence, so they were absorbed by the earth and existed NO MORE.

"The faithful who survived our humbling defeat are very fearful of what will happen to them for allowing the loss of such a vital facility," Minos jokingly stated.

"I'll let them shake a little longer by ranting and raving about their incompetence but no one will be fatally punished. That should really surprise them."

"Too bad we didn't take Anaximenes into our confidence and tell him our true intentions. The man was so distraught over his failure that he slit his own throat," Minos said with a touch of regret.

"Yes, that is a pity," Dahak sighed. "But his death will serve as an example to the others and let them know that failure will not be tolerated by me."

The remorseful look left the face of the high priest to be replaced by a devilish glint. "I wish I could have been there to see the look on Ares' face when he realized who you were."

"Oh, he was surprised to see me all right but even more so when he discovered that energy bolt he absorbed cut off his powers."

"I don't know why you didn't kill him then and there." The high priest's mouth poked out in a disappointed pout.

"You really must learn from my example Minos and work on being patient. Ares will get what he truly deserves, all in good time."

"As always, you are right Dark One." An evil chuckle escaped Minos' lips as he thought about the Hind's blood they had in their possession.

Dahak knew what his priest was thinking and that got an evil chuckle from his own lips. "Now that our enemies believe they have struck a major blow to our plans, it will increase their confidence in their eventual victory over us so our next move will catch them completely off guard and insure OUR victory."

* * *

After returning with Xena to Macedonia to confirm the safety of the twins, Ares went back to Herakleia to retrieve her friends. Their mission had been a complete success---all the plants in Herakleia had been rounded up and destroyed---Dahak's facilities at the Thracian ruins were a complete loss---and the prisoners had been freed and taken to safety. 

Once returning to massive fortress in the Macedonian mountains, all in the group were assigned bedchambers. After exchanging stories about the night's events, most had gone off to bed.

Left wired from the harrowing events of that evening, Gabrielle found it difficult to sleep. The bard had ended up in the kitchen where she fixed herself a mug of warm milk, hoping it would help her sleep.

Gabrielle had no idea how long she strolled the floors of the massive castle before she ended up in one of its many large rooms, looking out a window that ran the entire length of a stone wall. Considering the room contained no hearth with a roaring fire, Gabrielle should have been freezing as she stood gazing out the large window but she wasn't. Somehow, using godly magic of course, Ares was able to warm the room without the use of hearth fires. But Gabrielle really had no interest in how the room was warmed as she gazed out at the spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. A full moon was the only constellation in the clear night sky. Its light bounced off the unblemished white snow that blanketed the surrounding mountains.

A comfortable sigh escaped Gabrielle's lips before she took another sip from the mug she held.

"A dinar for your thoughts." A familiar male voice said from behind her.

Gabrielle turned. A warm smile creased her lips as she saw Joxer step out of the shadows and stand by her at the large window.

"You can't sleep either, huh Joxer?"

"No, I can't, and it's not for lack of trying on my part. The bed in my room is the softest I have ever had...I should be sleeping like a baby but I keep reliving the events of tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Gabrielle took another sip of the warm milk from the mug she held in her hands.

Since arriving in Macedonia, Talon had been waiting for such an opportunity when he could be alone with Gabrielle. Now he would get the chance to let the lovely bard know how _'Joxer'_ really felt about her. The fallen Watcher was also confident that he would get to show her too.

"Um Gabrielle, there is something I have to tell you." Joxer took the cup from Gabrielle's hands and set it on the windowsill. He grasped her arms with his hands as he stared into her green eyes.

"What is it Joxer?" Gabrielle knew from the look on his face that whatever it was he had to tell her was very serious.

Joxer cleared his throat before he began. "Even though we beat Dahak tonight and didn't lose anybody, we may not be so lucky the next time around..."

"Oh Joxer, don't talk like that."

"I know, it's something no one wants to talk about but it could happen. It did the last time we fought Dahak...we lost you." Joxer raised a hand up to her cheek. "But thanks to Hope you are back with us." A smile broke out over his face, which Gabrielle returned. Joxer lowered his hand as the smile faded from his face to be replaced with a serious look. "Losing you made me realize you've got to live for the here and now...don't hold anything back...especially from those you care about the most."

From the look in Joxer's eyes and the words pouring from his mouth, Gabrielle knew he was about to make a confession of sorts in regards to her. But at the moment she was in no frame of mind to handle such a declaration and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Gabrielle feigned a yawn. "Oh...um...sorry about that Joxer. I guess the warm milk did the trick so I'll be going off to bed now."

"But you haven't heard what I have to say." Joxer maintained his firm grip on her arms halting her quick departure.

"Really Joxer you can tell me some..."

"I love you Gabrielle." Joxer quickly said cutting her off mid-sentence. She stood there staring at him with her lips slightly parted. "I've been in love with you for quite a while now, but a woman like you wouldn't show interest in a guy like me...I was a bumbling, stammering hero-wannabe."

"But that's not true, any woman would have been proud to have you, Joxer."

"But you are not just any woman and the old Joxer wasn't good enough for you," he said softly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. For once, the bard found herself speechless as she gazed up into Joxer's brown eyes. "It took your dying for me to change into a man worthy of you. I use to feel sorry for myself, that the woman I did this all for was not here to see it but now that you are, I'm not going to waste another minute hiding my feelings for you." Joxer quickly claimed Gabrielle's lips in a brutal kiss.

Gabrielle had not been at all prepared to deal with Joxer's confession of love so she was completely flabbergasted by his present actions. And to her surprise, he was turning out to be a pretty good kisser but no matter how good it felt, she did not want this to be happening. She tried to gently pull away but he tightened his embrace. Gabrielle was becoming angry when he tried forcing his tongue into her mouth and his hands began groping her body.

Joxer's aggressive behavior dismissed Gabrielle's concerns for niceties. She forcefully wrenched herself free from his unwanted embrace. Both now stood there, she with a look of shock and he with a look of surprise, as they both gasped for air.

Gabrielle raised a hand and slapped Joxer hard across the face. "DON'T you EVER do that again!" She turned her back to him and made a quick exit from the room.

Joxer stood there, rubbing his injured cheek with a hand, his gaze fixed on Gabrielle's retreating form. This had not gone at all the way Talon had expected. The fallen Watcher figured his seduction of the bard would be easy. She had certainly welcomed his flirtations when they sat on that bench in the wagon, leading those freed prisoners to safety. The bard had laughed at his humor that lightened the tense atmosphere and had even put an arm around him adding a slight hug. Talon was so sure her actions meant that she wanted this shmuck Joxer.

Such an egotistical being like Talon never thought he would have to admit to such a failure but all those centuries of being trapped in the earth's heated core may have dampened his ability to clearly read the opposite sex. He had definitely misinterpreted the bard's responses to his covert advances. Talon knew he had to repair the damage he had done or his masquerade as Joxer could come to an abrupt end.

"Gabrielle, Wait!" He bolted from the room and ran down the hall. She was quite a distance ahead of him so he had to bridge the gap by quickening his pace.

Gabrielle heard him call out to her and his sudden footsteps behind her so she quickened her own pace, as she yelled at him. "If that is what I can expect from the new and improved Joxer, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HIM!"

Joxer was finally close enough to reach a hand out to touch her shoulder, "Please, Gabrielle..."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" The bard spat as she whirled around, throwing a punch at him.

"Whoa!" Joxer jumped back avoiding the punch, while raising his hands in a gesture of submission.

Gabrielle had halted her hasty exit and now stood staring at the man she thought was a friend. "Gods Joxer, you are the LAST man I thought would EVER act like that." She shook her head in disgust. "I don't even know who you are any more." Hurt was visible in her green eyes as she gazed him up and down.

Talon knew he would have to pull off a flawless performance if he wanted to fix the snafu he had created. "I am so sorry Gabrielle. You've got to believe me when I say you are the last person I would ever want to hurt." A look of shame and remorse was in his eyes.

"But that's EXACTLY what you did Joxer, by trying to force your affections on me and after confessing love no less."

"I know...I acted like the scum you and Xena have fought against for three years." Joxer slightly bowed his head and looked more shameful.

"What really has me baffled is why you would even try something like that? It is SOOO not like you."

"I don't even know why myself." Joxer started to nervously shift from foot to foot. "But it probably has to do with the fear I have had ever since Xena told me that Dahak was free."

"You want to tell me about it?" Gabrielle put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Talon smiled inwardly. The bard's anger had dissipated and she was now offering him comfort. But the fallen Watcher knew his butt wasn't out of the fire yet, so he had to take his performance to the next level. "For most of the time you have known me Gabrielle, I have talked about being a hero but I never really had any deeds to back up my big words."

"That is true Joxer but you have helped out Xena and me from time to time and you certainly saved the day when you found the Hind's blood dagger and gave it to Xena."

"Yeah, finding the dagger was the first time I didn't mess up but I wouldn't say it saved the day since we ended up losing you. And being the slow-wit that I am, it took you dying for me to finally back up my heroic words with actions. After all this time, I finally asked Xena to teach me how to fight."

"From what Xena has told me, you have become very skilled with a staff. I am still working on bringing back my skill level and would love to spar with you."

"I would like that too." Joxer let a faint smile cross his lips. "Fighting alongside Xena has been great. I now have actions to back up my words...I've fought warlords, slavers and robbers. I was all set to help Xena fight against Dahak too but now I realize I am way out of my league."

"What do you mean Joxer?"

"Being a real hero is all so new to me. I am still learning to control the fear I get when fighting humans so I don't see how I stand any chance whatsoever fighting against these demons. I am so afraid I am not going to live to see this battle to the end and that's why I came on to you like I did. I was hoping my confession would make you feel the same way about me, so I could experience love at least one time before my life would end. I now see it was wrong of me to expect you to feel the same way I do." Letting his shoulders slouch, Joxer turned to leave.

Gabrielle empathized with the fear Joxer felt and wanted to ease it in some way. "Oh Joxer, wait a minute." She placed a hand on his shoulder, halting his departure. He turned to face her again. "You are not the only one who has fear regarding our battle with Dahak."

"Oh yeah, like Xena is scared of Dahak," he snorted with sarcasm. "And I guess Hercules and Ares are too, right?"

"Fear has no boundaries Joxer. At some time in our lives we all feel it...even people like Xena...Hercules and even a god like Ares. If the truth were to be known, all of us are probably just as scared as you are."

"That may be true, but none of you would have acted the way I did." Joxer's lips twisted into a painful frown as he stared at Gabrielle's face. "I acted like a BIG JERK and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted nothing to do with me again."

"Hey, I don't hate you." Gabrielle held his hands in hers. "I believe your love for me is genuine and I love you too..." Joxer's face brightened upon hearing her words. "But only as a friend." His face quickly fell again. "That doesn't mean my love for you can't evolve beyond friendship but you can't force me to feel something that at the moment I don't."

"You're right Gabrielle, it was wrong of me to assume you would feel the same way I do and I just hope that you can accept my sincerest apology and we can go on being friends."

"I accept your apology Joxer and would like very much to continue being your friend." Gabrielle had a warm smile on her face as she gazed at Joxer. He returned her smile with one of his own.

The pair continued their walk down the hall, chatting and laughing along the way. They soon found themselves on the floor of Gabrielle's bedchamber, standing just outside the door.

"I think that warm milk finally did the trick and I will actually be able to get some sleep now." Gabrielle turned the knob and opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to turn in too, goodnight Gabrielle."

"Goodnight Joxer." Gabrielle stepped into the bedchamber.

"Um Gabrielle..."

"Yes Joxer?"

"You mentioned needing a sparring partner to get your staff skills up to speed again...I could work out with you tomorrow."

"I already have a partner...a young priestess but I think her working out with me has gotten her in trouble with her superiors...she's been neglecting her duties...so I would be glad to work out with you."

"Great, I will come by your room tomorrow, before breakfast." Joxer had a pleased smile on his face.

"I'll see you then...goodnight." Gabrielle had a warm smile on her face.

"Goodnight."

Gabrielle was still smiling as she closed her bedchamber door.

Joxer was still smiling himself as he proceeded down the hall to his own bedchamber. The fallen Watcher congratulated himself on yet another fine performance. _'You still got it ol' boy, you managed to pull your butt out of a very hot fire.'_ Talon was use to women immediately melting under his charms so he would have to take a different approach with Gabrielle. But he was confident that in the end, she would melt just like all the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 43**

Xena's eyes flew open as she bolted upright in the bed. "Damn it! Why do I keep dreaming about that no good bastard?" She cursed under her breath.

A chill went down her spine as she rubbed her hands over her bare arms. Before arriving in Macedonia, Xena's dreams about Ares had been infrequent. But since her stay in the castle began, she had dreamed about him every night.

Despite all that Ares had done over the years and his most recent stunts---abducting the children and the attempt at blackmailing her into becoming immortal, she seemed to want him more than ever.

Xena couldn't deny that there had always been an attraction even after they had parted ways but now, she was finding it harder to resist giving into those long hidden desires. At first, she thought Ares was causing the dreams but now she knew better. Could it be her gut instinct trying to send her a message...but what? An answer kept drifting into her conscience..._you are falling in love with him again._

"Oh NO, that can't be it," Xena murmured to herself, shaking her head in protest. The dreams were based on LUST alone. It had been a long time since she had been with a man and that was the ONLY reason she was preoccupied with thoughts of Ares. Satisfied with this answer, Xena combed slender fingers through her raven tresses, removing the hair that now hung in her face.

She reached for the pitcher of water on the bedside table. She was surprised it was only half full. She hadn't realized she had drank so much earlier. Xena poured the water into a mug, then quickly downed it. She rolled the empty mug between her hands as she stared at the burning embers in the hearth. Xena knew she should try to go back to sleep but she was not looking forward to a continuation of erotic dreams starring herself and the God of War no matter how pleasurable they were. Xena set the empty mug back on the bedside table. She quickly threw off the silk sheets and furs as she hopped out of the large bed. A blue silk robe lay at the foot of the bed, which she put on before exiting the bedchamber.

Xena thought about dropping by Gabrielle's bedchamber since she was right next door but decided against it. If Gabrielle didn't get all of her much needed sleep, she would be grouchy the next day and Xena would have to avoid being in her presence just for peace of mind. She decided to check on the twins one more time. Nothing had changed and both were still sleeping peacefully. Xena knew she should return to her own bedchamber but she decided to take a stroll around the castle instead. She hoped it would exhaust her enough where she would be too tired to dream about anything.

After strolling around two floors, Xena found herself on the same floor as the throne room. She was at the far end of the corridor, gazing at the archway made visible by the lit torches along the walls. She had only walked a quarter of the way down the corridor when she felt Ares' presence. Her first reaction was to make a speedy retreat to her bedchamber but she disregarded the notion and proceeded down the corridor.

Upon reaching the archway, she came to a stop and glanced around at the room's interior. For this time of night, it was dimly lit. Ares was not seated upon his throne but Xena knew he had to be somewhere in the room because she felt his presence. She gazed towards the large hearth where a roaring fire burned. There, lounging on the divan in front of the hearth lay Ares. The war god appeared to be asleep.

Quietly, Xena entered the throne room and approached the divan. Ares didn't move a muscle. A smile spread across her face when she stood before the lounging god. He was indeed asleep. Since gods did not need to sleep at regular intervals like mortals, this was one of the few occasions when Xena actually caught the god in such a state.

Xena had always thought Ares was very handsome but his features took on an innocence that made him look rather cute and much like their sleeping son. His right arm hung off the divan with his hand touching the floor. A golden goblet, tipped over on its side, lay by his hand. Xena picked up the overturned goblet. It was empty but the fragrance of the fermented liquid it had contained still lingered. She now wondered if Ares' sleep was brought on by fatigue or consuming too much godly booze.

Xena sat the goblet on the mantle above the hearth. Her thoughts drifted back to her recent conversation with Hermes. The messenger god had revealed that once while intoxicated, Ares had confessed that he loved her. Her brow was furrowed in thought about this confession as she returned to stand before the divan. She gazed down at the face of the sleeping god. Careful not to wake Ares, she sat down on the side of the divan. With a hand, she brushed a stray curly black lock off his face.

Using his powers, Ares had been able to delve into her mind and uncover her erotic dreams. Xena was half-god. If she possessed those same powers, maybe she could delve into the mind of the complex being lounging before her and uncover his innermost feelings about her.

An inquisitive glint was in Xena's eyes as she placed her hands on the sides of Ares' head. Her brow was furrowed in deep concentration as she fixed the gaze of her crystal blue eyes on the face of the sleeping god. Slowly, she closed her eyes as visions of battles long before her own birth flashed through her mind. The visions began to move rapidly until they became a blur. When they slowed to a viewable pace again, she could now see visions of herself---it was from the time when she was a warlord and in service to Ares. Xena deepened her concentration in an attempt to go beyond the battles. The visions were starting to change when she felt Ares move. Her eyes flew open just as he grabbed her hands, pulling them away from his head.

"My, my...aren't you the hypocrite." A knowing smile, laced with amusement was plastered across Ares' handsome face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Xena tried to yank her hands free but Ares' maintained his firm grip.

"Oh yes you do. I get kneed in the gonads for probing your thoughts, but here I awaken to you trying the same thing on me. Shame on you Xena." He released his grip on her hands.

Guilt for her actions began to creep into Xena's conscience but she was not about to reveal such feelings to Ares. "You have such a deceptive nature, I figured probing your mind was the only way I would ever get the whole truth out of you."

"You could just ask. What is it you wanted to know anyway?" Ares intently gazed at her face.

"Oh, it was something rather silly so let's just forget it," Xena quickly replied.

Ares' curiosity was now piqued. Xena obviously wanted to know something so badly that she was willing to use the godly powers she despised to get the answer. But she did not want to know badly enough where she would have to ask him to his face. Pressuring Xena would just make her angry, so Ares decided to just drop it---for now. "So, why are you up?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," she sighed.

"Here, lie down." Ares was now in a sitting position as he moved over on the divan. A hand invitingly patted the empty spot next to him.

"Whatever for?" Xena eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing sinister my dear…just a harmless body massage. Surely you haven't forgotten I give great ones? And it just may help you sleep."

Xena did recall the soothing body massages Ares use to give her and couldn't deny that one would definitely come in handy about now. There was no mischievous glint in his eyes so Xena figured his intentions were honorable. She moved to lie down on the divan.

"Before we get started, you should remove the robe." Ares had to suppress a smile as Xena's lips twisted into a smirk. Suspicion was also back in her eyes. "The massage will be more effective if you aren't wearing obstructive clothing."

Xena conceded him this point as she removed her robe that she lay at the foot of the divan. The only clothing now on her well-toned form was a pale blue sleeping shift. She stretched out on the divan, lying on her stomach. She rested her head on her bent arms.

Ares sat on the side of the divan and began with Xena's shoulders. "Gods, no wonder you can't sleep, you are all tied up in knots."

"That's why I am counting on your talented hands to smooth them out. Ohhh, that feels good already...move lower."

"Your wish is my command." Ares moved his hands down her back, working out all the kinks and knots.

Xena felt the tension fade away as her body gave into his soothing ministrations.

"I never did thank you for turning my formidable fortress into a quaint bed and breakfast," Ares said with sarcasm.

"Putting up all these people is not a hardship---this place has plenty of room," Xena replied.

"I just wish you had informed me that you had sent for reinforcements."

"I know you don't care for my friends so I figured it was better to act and worry about your reaction later. Besides, even you can't deny how the added help has increased our chances of defeating Dahak...just look at the results in Herakleia."

"True," the god confessed. "I just can't wait until this mess with Dahak is behind us and I can have my fortress free of heroes."

"Does that include me?"

"No, you and of course the children are welcome to stay as long as you like."

Ares moved to the thigh of Xena's right leg, kneading the muscles, loosening the tension. "Now this tension...Herakleia can't be the cause...we were victorious so it's got to be something else. Could it be those dreams you are having? Are they responsible for this tension and why you can't sleep?"

Ares bringing up the dreams that he only knew about through snooping made Xena angry. She quickly turned on her side so she could glare at him. "You would love for that to be the reason wouldn't you? Me being haunted every night by dreams of us being together...it would be another boost to your already massive ego!"

"Look Xena, despite what you think, I don't make it a habit of prying into your personal thoughts."

"You could have fooled me!" Xena propped herself up on one bent arm. "So, tell me, what other private thoughts of mine do you know about?"

"Honest, those recent dreams are the only ones I know." Xena stared at him in disbelief. "Being half-god, you do have the ability to protect your private thoughts. Most is just instinct but training is needed to make it full proof." This news intrigued Xena, softening her hard stance against him. "The stress you have been under lately has hampered your instinctive ability to keep such thoughts private. Because of the other bond we share, your thoughts invade my conscience so I can't help but read them."

"This training you mentioned...could you show me how to make sure my personal thoughts remain PRIVATE?"

"I would be happy to...we can start tomorrow. Now would you turn back over so I can finish the massage?"

Xena obeyed his command and turned back over onto her stomach.

Ares turned his attention to the thigh of her left leg. "I obviously hit the nail on the head when I suggested this tension was caused by the dreams."

A weary sigh escaped Xena's lips. He was not going to drop this uncomfortable topic. "Okay, yeah, this tension was brought on by the dreams. I would like to get some sleep but for some reason my thoughts keep drifting back to YOU…and you are the LAST person I want to be thinking about."

"Now Xena, you know that is simply not true. You forget my dear, that I have been privy to your thoughts...every steamy detail...and I must admit I found them rather enjoyable and I know you have too."

Xena turned over on her side and faced Ares again. Continuing a conversation on this topic was making her angry and it showed in her features. "My dreams, that I repeat are NONE of your business, are nothing but simple lust and are not at all a reflection on you. It's been awhile since I've been with a man. You happened to show up at the right moment. The results would have been the same with anyone else." Her tone was firm as she stared into Ares' deep brown eyes.

"I highly doubt that Xena. What we share will always transcend any involvement we have with others."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, same old, same old...you can believe that if you want Ares but it doesn't mean I have to," Xena said nonchalantly.

"Oh, you believe it too but right now, you are just too stubborn to admit it." Ares was working on Xena's right leg but his administrations had changed from a massage to a stimulating caress.

Xena felt a warmth rise in her being from this simple touch. It reminded her of the way he had touched her in the dream she had that very night. She shook her head slightly to take her focus off his administrations to her leg before gazing hard at the war god's handsome face. "Look Ares, I already told you that for the sake of the children, I will be civil to you but I WILL NOT let it go beyond those bounds."

"But you can't deny that you would like for it to go beyond those bounds...your continued dreams are proof of this."

Xena remained silent as she slightly bowed her head. A flash of her dream appeared before her---she was moaning in ecstasy as Ares bathed her nude body with feathery kisses. Again, she shook her head to clear the pleasurable vision from her conscience. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. When she opened her eyes, she stared directly into the face of the god of war. She hadn't even felt him move up the divan. He was lying on his side next to her, propped up on one muscular arm.

"I use to believe that the bond Dahak forced upon us both was the reason for our mutual attraction but I now believe we were destined from the beginning of time to be together." He leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers.

Ares expected Xena to pull away or punch him in the face so he was truly surprised when he felt her hand grasp the back of his head, pulling him closer as her lips deepened the kiss.

Xena's brain was screaming _'STOP! This is a MISTAKE!'_ But she couldn't ignore the deafening screams of her body. _'GO FOR IT! This is what you NEED!'_

Ever since their last intimate encounter her body had ached to feel his touch again. But Xena had done her best to suppress it---to deny her body what it craved. But his gentle kiss had knocked down the barrier, unleashing a flood of desire that now raced through her body.

It didn't take long for their kisses to become feral as the desire in both reached levels beyond control. Ares moved forward pushing Xena onto her back as he now lay atop her. He moved to her neck, feeling her increased pulse rate as he caressed her soft, warm flesh with feathery light kisses. Xena closed her eyes as sighs of ecstasy escaped her lips. Her slender fingers moved through Ares' raven locks encouraging the continuation of his stimulating ministrations on her body. His kisses moved to a shoulder, pulling down the thin strap of the sleeping shift she wore along the way. Ares pulled some more on the delicate material until a breast was expose. He lovingly caressed the soft flesh with kisses and tender nips. Xena moaned with delight as a pleasurable jolt shot through her. She held him close as she started grinding her hips against his. Ares moved back up to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. Xena's hands madly roamed Ares' back before making their way between their bodies to frantically wrestle with the fastener on the god's leather pants.

With his own desire reaching the point of discomfort, Ares was happy to oblige Xena's desire to be rid of his restrictive clothing. He was about to remove his clothes as well as hers with a thought when they heard the sound of heavy footsteps proceeding down the long corridor, heading for the throne room.

Xena immediately stopped wrestling with his pants as she turned her head away from his probing kiss. "No Ares, we can't...someone is coming this way," she gasped.

"It's probably just a servant, when they see what we are doing they will leave." He tried to recapture her lips with a kiss.

"I said NO!" With all of her strength, Xena shoved Ares off of her then jumped off the divan. She readjusted her sleeping shift before grabbing her silk robe lying at the foot of the divan. She quickly put it on just as Cyrus appeared in the archway of the throne room.

Upon seeing the pair together, the former Watcher had a look of surprise on his face but it quickly faded as he got to the point of his visit to the throne room. "Since you two are the only ones still awake, you can be the first to check out the progress I've made with that plant sample Joxer brought me."

"I can't wait to see this, so lead the way Cyrus." Xena immediately attached herself to the former Watcher's right arm as he proceeded to lead the pair from the throne room, leaving Ares to follow behind them.

* * *

Xena and Ares stood by a table, both intently gazing at the dissected plant remains intricately lying on a sheet of parchment. 

"The essence of the fallen Watchers is trapped in the lava." Cyrus held up some cooled lava, which he crumbled in a hand, letting the grayish brown dirt fall on the table between them. "Human blood is essential for transferring the essence into the lava plants." Cyrus ran a pointed instrument over the large stem of the plant that was slit in half and lying on the parchment. It was filled with a dry red substance that appeared to be blood. "The plant doesn't become a danger to humans until its single orange flower comes into bloom." Cyrus fiddled with the large fiery orange petals lying on the parchment. "When the flower comes into bloom, it releases tiny seeds. If they touch your skin or you inhale them, your soul will be destroyed and your body will become the new home of a fallen Watcher."

"I knew Dahak had a plan to corrupt the population of Greece right under the nose of Olympus but even I didn't conjure up anything this sinister." Ares fiddled with one of the large orange petals he held in a hand.

"Dahak told me, that destroying the facility in the Thracian ruins would not stop him. He already had thousands of plants that were being spread to every city and village," Xena said.

"He probably let you in on that truth because he knew there was no way for us to scour every inch of Greece looking for those lava plants waiting to bloom." Cyrus' lips twisted into a grim frown.

"It may seem impossible but we must find a way to round up as many of those plants as we can," Xena said. "Ephiny could round up the Amazons for the task. She also has ties to the centaurs so she should be able to get their help too."

"Hercules made mention of Iphicles offering to help so he could send word that his assistance is needed," Ares added. "I also think, I can persuade a couple gods to lend a hand too."

"Who knows, it may turn out that Dahak was a tad bit over confident when he assumed we could never find a way to hunt down all his little plants," Xena said with a wicked grin.

"We do have a chance of spoiling his plans but we really can't get started until morning, when we can fill the others in on what Cyrus has uncovered," Ares said.

"Ares is right, there is nothing more for you two to do here, so you might as well get some rest like the others," Cyrus said. "As for me, I will get back to work on my other priority...translating those scrolls."

Ares and Xena departed Cyrus' makeshift laboratory so the immortal could get back to work on translating those scrolls. The pair walked down the corridor in silence.

Once they were out of earshot of the makeshift laboratory, Ares grabbed Xena's left arm bringing them both to a stop. "Why don't we continue our activities from the throne room in my bedchamber?" His voice was low and seductive.

"Sorry Ares but Cyrus' interruption brought back my senses and I clearly see what a mistake that would be." Xena removed her arm from the war god's grasp. "I think it's time I head back to my bedchamber." Her lips curled into a sly smile when she spoke her next words. "That body massage of yours did its job and I think I will actually have a restful, dream-free sleep, so goodnight." Xena gave Ares one last glance as she proceeded down the corridor, headed for her bedchamber.

"Damn!" Ares whispered under his breath as he watched Xena turn the corner and disappear from sight. If it wasn't for Cyrus' poor timing, she would be in his arms right now and they would be making love. Instead she was back to denying them and playing the tease to boot. Well, she would just have to forget about having a restful, dream-free sleep. Ares quickly vanished from sight to reappear directly before her as she proceeded down another corridor.

The war god's sudden appearance was unexpected so she collided right into his tall muscular frame. She was still startled when he backed her up against a stone wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Xena tried to move away from the wall.

But Ares pinned her in place using his own hard body. When she raised her arms in an attempt to push him away, he pinned them against the wall above her head.

"You are DEAD WRONG Xena, if you think you can dismiss me so easily." Ares claimed her lips in a brutal kiss.

Xena tried to free herself but this was impossible with Ares' body firmly pinning her own to the wall.

When he finally broke the kiss, he moved to an earlobe that he teased with nibbles.

Ares' powerful kiss had left Xena gasping for breath. "Rape...is not...your style."

"I won't have to rape you, Xena."

Ares let his lips move to her neck and caressed the delicate warm flesh with soft kisses. He gave extra attention to the sensitive spot on her neck that he knew would bring her arousal to the forefront.

As she felt his lips roaming over her skin, Xena knew all too well his intentions and wanted to halt them. "S-Stop it," she breathed but there was not the least bit of conviction in her voice---she had spoken too late because his tongue was already teasing the delicate spot on her neck.

Xena closed her eyes as a pleasurable sigh escaped her lips.

The robe she wore hung open, so Ares moved his pleasurable ministrations to the exposed flesh above her shift---each kiss leaving her skin hotter than the last. Xena's body was no longer tense from resisting his sensual intentions. She felt loose---relaxed as he awakened the desire she so desperately wanted to deny.

Ares moved away from the soft skin above her breasts and stood facing her again. He released her arms from their firm position against the wall. Her hands immediately went to his head, bringing him closer for a kiss but to her surprise, her intentions were halted by the war god.

"I think I have kept you from reaching your bedchamber long enough...sleep well." With that said, Ares vanished from sight.

His leather clad form materialized in his bedchamber, directly in front of the large mirror. An image of where he had just been instantly appeared. A satisfied smile creased the god's handsome face.

Xena still stood in the corridor. Her breathing was rapid and her face was riddled with unquenched desire. She resumed her walk down the corridor, muttering angry words at herself for being weak and letting the desires of her body rule her head.

Ares was still smiling as the image of Xena faded from sight to be replaced by his own handsome reflection smiling back at him. He didn't get to make love to Xena that night but at least he had the satisfaction of knowing he would remain in her thoughts. After what just happened, her subconscious would make sure his image filled her dreams, destroying her chance of getting a restful sleep that night and the many nights to come.

**CHAPTER 44**

"Now that I have gotten you all settled, I better find myself a room." Castor gave the large copper-colored horse an affectionate pat on its side as the animal began feasting on the hay lying in a pile on the stall floor. He picked up his gear sitting by the stall door, then exited the stables headed for the town's only tavern.

A few days after Xena and Gabrielle had taken off for Macedonia, Castor left to continue his search for Hope. He had been told about a few towns where Dahak's cult had once been prevalent so he started his search in those areas. Castor had been traveling for three days when he reached one of those towns---Akanthos. It was located along the coast of the north Aegean.

Castor walked into the tavern. The place was noisy with boisterous chatter. It was the dinner hour, so all of the tables were occupied. He spotted an empty stool at the end of the bar and seated himself on it.

The barkeep had been busy with another customer but when he was done, he came over and stood before Castor. "So mister, what will it be?"

Castor took a glance at the food on the plate of the man seated next to him. It looked and smelled pretty good. "I'll have what he's having but add a large mug of mead."

"Coming right up." The barkeep placed the order with the cook then filled a mug with mead that he placed before Castor. "Here you go, mister."

"Thanks," Castor replied. "Do you know where I can get a room for the night?"

"Akanthos doesn't get many visitors so we have no Inn. But I have an old cot in the storage room upstairs. It's not much but you are certainly welcome to it."

"After sleeping in the forest for the past few days, that old cot sounds great," Castor said with a grateful smile.

* * *

Hope tuned out the chatter of the four seated around her as she sipped mead from the mug she held in a hand. Hope turned her gazed toward the surrounding tables. A soft smile passed her lips as she focused on a family of four. The two children were so excited about eating at the tavern. The smile on Hope's face suddenly faded. Here she was, sitting with four others, in a room full of people yet she felt so alone. 

All these people were laughing and enjoying themselves now but none knew of the horror that was right around the corner. But Hope knew and this made her very sad.

Hope had been back with Dahak's cult for over a month now. To those around her, she appeared to be as committed as ever to establishing her father's dark kingdom. But in reality, it was all an act. Hope's plunge into the lava pit, giving birth to Phaedra, and meeting Castor had awakened within her, something she thought she was incapable of possessing---a conscience.

Hope had finally discovered the human side she had inherited from her mother---Gabrielle. She now felt guilt and shame for the acts that she had committed in the name of her father---most of all---the killing of Xena's son, Solan.

Now Hope was determined to right those wrongs. She had begun the walk down the road of redemption by restoring the life of her mother---using the body of her own dead child. Now she pretended to go along with her father's dark plans, but with each passing day, she found it harder and harder to continue the act.

Her body trembled with chills every time she thought about the horrors being committed at the lava plant cultivation centers her father had secretly established throughout Greece. Hope had taken a tour of one of them. With her face a mask of stone, she had to watch as innocent people had their throats viciously cut and their lifeblood spilt---all for the purpose of freeing Dahak's trapped comrades.

Images of those poor wretched souls haunted her sleep. They would yell to her for help and tauntingly ask how much longer she would let these atrocities continue. Hope knew if she really sought redemption for her crimes that she had to find a way to stop her evil father and his cult. But Hope had no clue on how to stop them.

Her spirits lifted when she got word about Xena and a group of friends destroying the lava plant facility near Herakleia. Hope was confident this attack would be the first of many. Eventually the very facility where she was now residing would be destroyed and she could end this facade and reveal where her true allegiance lay.

Until that time, Hope had to keep up the pretense of being totally committed to establishing her father's dark kingdom. But the act was taking its toll on her recently awakened conscience and she did not think she could continue it for much longer. And to make matters worse, Hope was constantly under the watchful eye of Dahak's closest confidant, Minos.

This trip into Akanthos was one of the rare occasions when Hope was free of his ever-observing gaze. Dahak's cult had a facility in the hills outside of the town. Four of the cult members were going into town to pick up some much-needed supplies, so she went with them. Hope knew that Dahak had to be the one to assign such a duty to the exalted high priest. Did this mean her father doubted her loyalties to him? Such worries added to the stress of continuing her act of devotion.

Hope had disliked Minos from the first time she had met him. The exalted high priest had gazed at her with pure unadulterated lust in his eyes and still did so now. Dahak may have ordered her watched but the way Minos leered at her was strictly for his own pleasures. Hope knew of the high priest's roving eye and his numerous sexual conquests among the women members of Dahak's cult. She was sure Minos wanted to add her to his already long list but so far, he had made no such move. That was smart on his part because if he ever did, she would use her powers to put him in his place and forever be a potent reminder that she was his lord's daughter and off limits to his lewd desires.

Thoughts of Minos' unwanted attention made Hope wonder and dread when her father would approach her about bearing more destroyers. She had obeyed his commands and mated with Ares to create the first destroyer but that was when she truly supported her father's dark plans. But now her support was just an act and the thought of lying with the man her father would chose to sire the remaining destroyers thoroughly repulsed her.

There was only one man to who Hope wanted to be joined and that was Castor. She tried to put their brief time together in the back of her thoughts because it hurt so much but this was an impossible task. Hope's time with Castor and what she had discovered gave her courage and strength. She cherished those few months with the former warrior because no matter how brief, it was the only time in her short life when she experienced true happiness.

Hope was willing to sacrifice her own life if that's what was needed to stop her father. It would be a small price to pay for the crimes she had committed. But if fate was kind and she did survive, she thought about returning to Castor. Dahak would no longer be a threat to them or the world and then just maybe they could build a life together.

"Hope...Hope, are you okay?" Haemon placed a hand on her shoulder. He was the oldest of the four cult members that had accompanied her to Akanthos. His face was riddled with concern that matched his three comrades' Nereus, Epimenides and a young woman named Phoebe.

Hope's thoughts were brought back to her surroundings as she gazed up at her companions who were no longer seated at the table but stood over her, worry etched on their faces.

"Everything is fine," she finally replied. Hope rose from the table. "We better head on out now." A firm, authoritative look was etched on her face as she gazed at her four companions.

Hope led the way as she and her four companions maneuvered themselves around the crowded tables. The party of five had to come to a stop when a large group seated at a table in their path decided it was time to leave also.

As they waited for the large group to move out of their way, Hope's eyes wandered around her crowded surroundings. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw a familiar form seated at the bar. It was Castor! Her heart beat quickened from the joy of seeing her love again. But questions formed in her mind too. What was Castor doing in Akanthos? And where was Phaedra?

"Um, Hope, are you sure you are okay?" Haemon's question invaded her thoughts.

Hope quickly turned her attention from Castor and gazed at her companion. An annoyed look was on her face. "I told you I am fine. Why do you keep asking me?"

"Haemon didn't mean to offend you," Epimenides interjected. "It's just that our path is no longer blocked, so we can leave now."

"Oh," was Hope's soft reply. She proceeded to lead her companions to the tavern door when she abruptly came to a stop again. "There's something I must take care of, so you should head back without me."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should stay and help you." Phoebe suggested.

"No, this is something I must do alone," Hope assured. "You four should get those supplies the merchant has for us and then head out of town."

Hope's four companions all felt uneasy about leaving her alone in Akanthos. She was acting very strange. But she was the daughter of their lord so they would do as she had ordered. Her eyes were fixed on the forms of her four companions as they made their way to the tavern door.

Once they were gone, Hope immediately went over to the bar. Castor was no where in sight. Her green eyes frantically darted around the crowded tavern but his large form could not be found. Where could he have gone? Hope had to know.

Hope turned to face the bar. The barkeep came over to where she stood and began collecting dirty mugs and plates. "Excuse me sir, a few moments ago, there was a large, dark-skinned fellow seated at the bar, would you happen to know where he went?"

"I sure do. He had been traveling all day and needed a place to bunk for the night. I told him he could sleep on the cot I keep in the storage room upstairs." The barkeep curiously gazed at her. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes he is. Can I go up and see him?"

"Sure." The barkeep had an envious smile on his face. He stared at Hope's quickly departing form as she made her way to the stairs that led to the second floor. The barkeep thought the strawberry blonde was very attractive and the stranger staying in his storage room was a very lucky man indeed.

When Hope reached the stairs, she almost collided with a woman who was also headed in the same direction. In her outstretched arms, she held some folded blankets.

"Oh, excuse me," Hope said apologetically. "I was in such a hurry that I didn't even see you."

"That's okay," the woman replied with a faint smile.

Hope stepped aside, to let the woman precede her up the stairs. "Those blankets, would they happen to be for the man sleeping in the storage room?"

The woman had stopped her ascension of the stairs and turned to face Hope. "Why yes, they are."

"Would you mind if I took those to him. You see, he is a friend who I haven't seen in awhile and I would like to surprise him."

"No, I don't mind at all." The woman placed the blankets she had been carrying in Hope's outstretched arms. The woman smiled as she watched Hope ascend the steps, headed for the storage room.

* * *

Castor walked around his new surroundings. The small room had one window. Since the room was basically used for storage, there were wooden crates piled high along with bottles and jugs setting atop a few shelves. In a corner of the room sat the cot the barkeep told him he could use. The room, itself, left a lot to be desired but after sleeping in a bedroll on the hard ground the last few days, Castor was looking forward to sleeping on an actual mattress. He hadn't slept on the ground since his warrior days and it was murder on his back. 

Tomorrow, Castor would stroll around Akanthos to get any information about Dahak's cult. His journey had left him exhausted, so he was ready to get some sleep. Using some stacked crates as a bedside table, Castor began unpacking the gear that he would need. His back was to the door when he heard it open. He assumed it was the barkeep bringing up those extra blankets he had promised.

"You were right about that chill in the night air, so I am definitely going to need those extra blankets," Castor remarked with a chuckle.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Upon hearing the familiar voice that clearly did not belong to the barkeep, Castor immediately spun around. His eyes sparkled with joy upon seeing who now stood in the room.

"Oh, by the gods, Hope!"

Her eyes had an identical sparkle. The pair immediately met in the center of the small room. Castor embraced her in a big hug, lifting her small frame off the floor. When he released her, he held her face between his large hands as he gazed down into her green eyes. "I can't believe I found you in the first town on my list...the gods are surely smiling down upon me."

Hope was happy to see Castor but a small part of her was angry that he didn't respect her wish not to hunt her down. "What are you doing here Castor?"

"I was looking for you of course." Castor had a big smile on his face as he ran a hand through Hope's strawberry blond tresses.

"But I had pleaded with you not to come after me and where is Phaedra? Please tell me nothing has happened to her." Hope tightly gripped his forearms as she stared up at him, anxiety visible in her green eyes.

"Phaedra is fine Hope. She is with Xena."

"Xena?"

"Yes...Phaedra remembers everything Hope...when she was Gabrielle and her life with Xena."

"Oh." Hope released her grip on Castor's forearms as she moved away from him. "I guess that means you know everything too?" Her eyes searched his face.

"Yes Hope, I know it all."

"Then you must hate me!" Hope was filled with shame and bowed her head to avoid Castor's gaze.

"No, I don't hate you." Castor reached for Hope's chin to force her to look at him.

"But how can you not!" Hope flinched away from his hand as she turned her back to him. "I've done such horrible things." Tears began to swell in her eyes. "I even killed an innocent boy just to hurt Xena. He was her son and now I know my nephew." The tears were rapidly flowing down her cheeks as she wiped them away with the backs of her hands.

"Listen to me Hope." Castor turned her around to face him again. He placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture. "I am in no position to hate you when what I have done is ten times worse..."

"No...no it's not." Hope shook her head in protests.

"Yes it is. I have killed far more people than you have. Some were trained warriors like myself but most were just farmers or townsfolk protecting their families and what little they had from parasites like myself. When I finally allowed myself to see my actions for what they really were - WRONG...EVIL...I vowed to never commit such acts again but I did NOTHING to make up for my crimes. Instead, I hid way in the forest...like a COWARD." Hope thought Castor was being too hard on himself and was about to voice such thoughts when Castor put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I should have been like you Hope. You were brave. When you saw the wrong you had done...you were filled with guilt and shame but you didn't just wallow in those feelings, you didn't hide away like me but set about to make things right. It was your very courage that gave me the strength to leave my seclusion in the forest and finally right the wrongs of my own crimes. That's why I had to find you. I wanted you to know that you don't have to make this journey alone, I want to be there with you...I love you, Hope."

Hope thought the world of Castor and knowing that someone like her could inspire someone like him deeply touched her newly found heart. Her eyes were filled with joy and surprise upon hearing his confession of love. "I love you, Castor."

Upon hearing her confession, Castor bent his head down as Hope titled hers upward. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. They embraced each other, not wanting to let go, shutting out all the obstacles in their path---Dahak and his dark plans for the world.

It was Castor who broke the kiss. When he gazed into her face, he saw desire overflowing in the green pools of her eyes that matched the desire surging through his body. Their lips met in a kiss again, expressing the desire---the urgent need each felt.

Castor put an arm around Hope's waist as he led the pair over to the old cot that would be his bed for the night. When they stood before it, he turned to face her. Castor held Hope's face in his large hands as he bent down and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes for permission to continue. With her urging, he untied the strings around her neck, then tossed aside the dark cloak she wore.

Castor gazed at the Hope's dress. His hands reached for the buttons when she stopped him. Castor was afraid that Hope had changed her mind, but that fear quickly disappeared when she proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He just smiled as the woman he loved peeled the clothing from his body.

Hope ran her hands over his brown flesh, her eyes following their movements. Slender hands caressed his shoulders, arms, back and chest, reveling in the feel of the hard muscles. Castor felt his temperature and desires rise as Hope's hands explored his exposed flesh.

When Hope reached his hard stomach, she gently pushed him into a sitting position on the cot. Castor intently watched as she pulled off one large boot then the other. She took hold of his arms and brought the large man to his feet again. Castor continued to watch as Hope undid the fastener of his pants then slowly pulled them down his legs. When she reached his feet, he stepped out of them.

Hope stepped back and let her eyes rake over Castor's beautiful naked form. He was truly a sight to behold and raised the desire racing through her body. She could not wait to be with him any longer. Hope began to remove her clothes as Castor looked on, his brown eyes filled to the brim with desire.

When Hope finally stood nude before him, Castor took her by the hand, pulled her to him, claiming her mouth in another kiss. Both felt passion when their lips met and their bodies touched.

This time, it was Hope who broke the kiss. Her eyes were fixed on Castor as she lowered herself onto the cot and he followed soon after. When they laid together, they resumed their kissing, as they embraced each other, never wanting to let go. As the passion within both, steadily rose, it was then that they professed their love for one another in a physical union.

As their bodies moved to the rhythms of love, the passion within rose higher and higher towards the peak of ecstasy. Together, they reached it, embracing each other---never wanting to let go. After their glorious union, Hope lay in Castor's arms. Both had contented smiles on their faces as they gazed into each other's eyes. It was during this time that Castor filled Hope in on his meeting with Xena in Amphipolis, her friend and former Watcher Cyrus and her enlisting the help of Hercules and the God of War in the fight against Dahak. Hope filled Castor in on Dahak's startling revelation about Xena being his daughter.

"My father is so confident that Xena will join him but after what you have told me, I don't think that will ever happen," Hope surmised after they had exchanged information.

"I can't see that happening either so your father is in for a rude awakening," Castor said. "But let's not talk about your father. This is a time for us." Castor caressed Hope's cheek with the back of a hand. "I was so afraid I would never find you and let you know how I felt but here we are."

"Yes, together again." Hope smiled up at him as he bent his head down to claim her lips with a kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Hope turned her gaze from Castor's face as she rested her head on his broad chest. A contented sigh escaped her lips. But it was soon followed by a gasp of, "Oh, gods no!"

"What is it?" Castor gazed down at Hope. Her head was slightly raised off his chest and her gaze was fixed on the other side of the storage room.

When she didn't respond to his question, Castor gazed in the direction she was looking. On the far side of the room was a stack of wooden crates and there appeared to be some kind of plant, partially hidden behind them. Castor moved Hope off of him as he rose from the cot and proceeded over to the plant.

"Castor, don't go over there. Come back to the cot," Hope pleaded.

"But why? It's just a plant." Castor now stood before the plant. He grabbed hold of the large pot in which it was planted and pulled it out for a full view. "I've never seen a plant like this in Greece before. It must be an imported species."

The plant was almost as tall as Castor as it sat in a large clay pot. The stem was thick and dark green in color. What fascinated Castor so much was the bright fiery orange flower that had not bloomed yet.

Hope had a look of fear on her face as she rose from the cot. She quickly retrieved Castor's pants from the floor before proceeding to where he stood by the strange plants. "Here, put these on Castor...you are leaving!" She shoved the pants into his hands.

Castor was surprised by the change in Hope's demeanor and her words. "What do you mean, I'm leaving?"

"It is too dangerous here and it would be best if you left." Hope slightly bowed her head. It was painful for her to send Castor away after what they just shared but it was necessary to keep him safe.

Castor knew whatever it was about this strange plant that had Hope so spooked had something to do with her father's dark plans. He took hold of her chin and turned her gaze up to his face. "I am NOT going anywhere until you tell me what is going on? It's obvious this plant scares you and I want to know why?"

Hope saw the firm look in Castor's eyes and knew it was useless trying to get him to leave without providing an explanation. "Okay, I will tell you but only downstairs. I refuse to stay another moment in this...this room." Hope turned to gaze with contempt at the strange plant just in time to see the large flower slowly begin to open. "Look out!" Hope shoved Castor out of the way, just as the orange flower completely opened, releasing the tiny seeds it contained.

The tiny seeds were clustered in a cloud the size of a large fist and headed straight for Hope but stopped short of touching her. They made a move towards a bewildered Castor who stood to the side of Hope. But Hope quickly moved to stand in front of him. The cluster of seeds made no move to get pass. They flew around the small storage room in a state of panic before exiting through the lone window to be absorbed by the night.

Castor immediately went over to the window. When he gazed into the night sky, he saw no sign of the seeds cluster. He turned to face Hope. "WHAT...was THAT?"

"THAT...was a demon."

"A demon?"

From the look on Castor's face, Hope knew that her response did little to alleviate his confusion over this strange event. "I think it's time I explained everything to you."

"Yes it is." Castor gazed intently at her face.

Hope took a deep breath. It would actually feel good to finally be able to discuss her father's dark plans with someone who would think it was as horrible as she did and understand the importance of stopping this plan from ever coming to fruition.

The expressions on Castor's face ranged from fascination to fear as he listened to Hope's detailed summary of the vital role the strange lava plants played in Dahak's goal of world domination.

"I don't understand, if the demon in those seeds needed a body so badly it certainly didn't put up much of a fight to get one of us...it just flew out the window," Castor said after Hope had given him all the dark details.

"Oh, the demon wanted one of our bodies all right but I warded it off with this." Hope removed the medallion she wore around her neck and held it up for Castor to see.

"What is it?" Castor took the medallion from Hope for a closer inspection. It was made from some type of metal. Etched in the metal was a strange symbol Castor had never seen before.

"I'm not really sure," Hope replied. "All I know is that it originates from the black arts. My father's exalted high priest is a master in these arts and he's the one who crafted the medallions. They were given to only select members of the cult and prevent the demons from taking over the bodies of anyone wearing them." Hope took the medallion from Castor and placed it around his neck. "I want you to take my medallion...it will protect you from demon possession."

"But won't you be risking demon possession without a medallion?"

"Don't worry about me, I will get another one. Now, you must leave Castor." Hope retrieved her clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed.

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere...I can help you."

"The best way you can help me Castor is to find Xena and tell her all that I have told you. She, Ares, Hercules and this former Watcher you told me about will have a much better chance of dealing with these demons than the two of us. Now promise me you will go to them." Hope saw the apprehension in Castor's eyes about leaving her alone with Dahak's cult. "Promise me."

"I promise," he softly replied.

Hope gave Castor a quick kiss on the lips before gazing up into his brown eyes as she let a hand caress a cheek. "I must go now." She wrapped the cloak around her once again.

Castor watched as Hope departed the room. He went over to the room's lone window. He saw Hope exit the tavern and mount a horse that slowly trotted out of town, disappearing into the woods. Castor would keep his promise to Hope but first he wanted to see just what was happening at Dahak's facilities outside of Akanthos.

**CHAPTER 45**

Right after Hope's departure, Castor got dressed and went down to the barroom of the tavern. The dinner crowd had dispersed a few hours ago, so the place was much quieter. Castor made his way over to the bar. When the barkeep saw him, he continued wiping down the bar as he slowly approached where Castor stood.

"Did you get the chance to try out that cot? It hasn't been used in quite awhile so I hope it's still comfortable."

"The cot is fine," Castor replied. "I know you said earlier you don't get many strangers through here but have there been any new residents added to Akanthos or the surrounding area?"

"As a matter of fact, some new people did move into the area...about three weeks ago. They came into town selling some odd looking plants."

"You mean like the one I saw in your storage room?"

"That's one of them all right. My wife bought it." The barkeep's lips twisted in an annoyed smirk. "She already has a garden full of plants. I don't know why she wasted the dinars...I think it's ugly."

Castor had to suppress a chuckle. "Do you know where I might be able to find these people who sold your wife that plant?"

"My wife said something about them setting up house at an old farm just west of Akanthos."

"Thanks." Castor had a smile on his face as he departed the tavern. He quickly made his way out of town and headed west through the forest.

When Castor finally reached his destination, he observed his surroundings from the branch of a tree. It was an old farm, just like the barkeep had told him. There was an old barn, a large old house and a few smaller structures. Castor spotted Hope's horse in a corral with several other horses. He figured Hope had probably turned in for the night in one of the rooms of the old house.

Other than a few followers walking about here and there, the place was relatively quiet. Castor knew the plants were being grown in the old barn so that was his destination.

He climbed down from the tree and stealthily made his way over to the barn, easily slipping inside. The structure was rather stuffy and dimly lit by a few torches positioned about the four walls. Castor's brown eyes widened with wonderment as he took in the spectacle before him. There were rows upon rows of that strange plant, just like the one in the storage room of the tavern in Akanthos.

Castor squatted down beside one of the growing plants. With a large hand, he scooped up some of the dirt. Its color was deep and dark. When he moved the dirt about his hand with a finger, he noticed the skin of his palm was now stained red---red from the blood of humans. Castor was overcome by a feeling of disgust. He tossed the dirt aside as he rose to his full height. He took one look at the many plants before him as he unsheathed the sword at his side.

Years ago, Castor had vowed never to pick up a sword again but on this day he would gladly break it. He would not be taking the lives of innocent people but saving them from an evil that desired to roam the earth again.

The former warrior was poised for attack as he headed towards the growing plants. Back and forth he swung his sword as he cut to pieces plant after plant down row after row. Castor got so caught up in his task of destruction that he didn't even hear one of the cult members enter the barn until the man addressed him, his voice full of anger.

"What have you done?" The man frantically moved up and down the rows of chopped down plants. "They are all dead!" The man looked from the mutilated plants to Castor. His eyes blazed with murderous rage.

Castor silently stood there poised to ward off the man's inevitable attack.

"YOU infidel, will pay for this with your LIFE!" The man quickly retrieved an ax hanging on the wall and charged Castor.

The former warrior easily dodged the swinging ax and delivered a hard punch to the man's ribs, then a kicked to the man's legs, knocking him to the ground. The man was now quite dazed so it was easy for Castor to wrench the ax from the man's grasp, then toss the deadly object aside, embedding it in a wall.

Now weaponless, the man grabbed some dirt that he threw directly into Castor's face, hitting him in the eyes. The former warrior was now blinded and only felt his attacker grab him from behind in a chokehold. The pair moved wildly about the old barn as Castor struggled to free himself from the chokehold. He lost his grip on his sword that ended up lying in the dirt. Eventually his vision cleared. The pair was near a wall, so Castor decided to ram his attacker into the sturdy structure in an attempt to break free. With all of his strength, he forced the pair backward until they collided with the wall. The attacker released his chokehold on Castor.

When the former warrior turned to gaze at his attacker, the man had a look of surprise on his now dead face. His eyes were frozen in a wide stare as the blade of the ax punctured through his skull, covering his face with blood. The man had backed right into the ax that was embedded in the wall.

Castor had not killed anyone since his warrior days, so the man's death disturbed him. He kept his eyes fixed on the man's lifeless body as he slowly backed away. His eyes grew wide with fear when he saw a cluster of fiery orange sparkles leave the man's body and head straight for him.

He knew the cluster was a demon but he had no idea how to protect himself from it. In a feeble move, he covered his face with a large arm. For a few moments, Castor felt a dark presence hovering around him then all was as it was before. Cautiously Castor lowered his arm. He watched with fascination as the orange cluster soared frantically about the room. It bounced off the four barn walls and the ceiling---the speed of its travel increasing. When the cluster hit one of the walls again, there was a burst of light. Castor had to shield his eyes from the brightness. When the light faded, he unshielded his eyes. The cluster was no where in sight. Castor gazed downward and with a hand touched the medallion hanging around his neck. "It's good to know this thing does work," he murmured softly to himself.

Now that all the plants growing in the old barn were cut down and of no use to Dahak, Castor decided it was time for him to make a speedy exit before more cult members made an appearance. He went over to his sword and was about to place it in the scabbard at his side when he heard the barn door creak. Castor whirled around just in time to see ten men enter the barn.

They remained silent as their eyes darted around the barn---they gazed at the mutilated plants, their dead comrade impaled on an ax then to Castor. All quickly unsheathed their swords and raced to where he stood.

Castor never did sheath his sword and now stood holding it, poised to do battle against the oncoming foe. His eyes quickly darted over their steadily approaching forms---they were all much bigger than their dead comrade. They wore armor, indicating they were warriors and by the way they held their swords, they were highly skilled.

The ten attacked Castor as a group, mightily swinging their swords at him. Castor had not been in a sword fight for years so his rusty skills were put to the test by his attackers. The former warrior was able to counter their slashing swords with his own powerful blade.

The fight was fierce as it moved throughout the barn. Sounds of clashing steel and the yells of fighting men reverberated everywhere and Castor kept waiting for more members of the cult to be drawn to the old barn by all the noise but thankfully, none did.

The fierce battle had been in progress for some time now, and for someone who had not used a sword in a great number of years, Castor was doing an impressive job of warding off the attack of ten deadly blades. But fatigue was starting to form in his body. His muscles started to tire, slowing Castor's reflexes and leaving him vulnerable to attack.

One man delivered a punch to his jaw, leaving him dazed and allowing another to bring his sword down upon Castor's left arm, cutting a deep gash in his bicep. What counter attack Castor did manage to mount only nicked the armor of his opponents and did little to halt their vicious onslaught against him.

Castor was punched again in the face, the blow breaking his nose. Another punch connected with his left eye as he felt several more punches to his stomach. Castor's head was spinning and he was gasping for breath when the blade of a sword connected with his right leg, deeply cutting into a thigh. One of his attackers followed up by kicking his legs from underneath him. The former warrior now lay in the dirt, still gasping for breath, his clothes soaked with sweat from the hard battle. His body was battered as well---his nose was broken and blood dripped from a nostril, one eye was beginning to swell, and there was the pain from the deep sword cuts on his arm and leg.

From his vulnerable position in the dirt, Castor gazed at his attackers who prepared to finish him off. One man had his sword poised to deliver a deathblow when they all heard the shout of "Halt!"

Castor, along with his attackers, turned their gaze toward the barn door.

A man stepped into the barn. His brow wrinkled as he first glanced at the mutilated plants lying about the barn then fixed his gaze on the group of fighting men.

The man wore a blood red silk robe and jeweled rings adorned his fingers. Around his neck was a medallion very similar to the one Castor wore around his own neck that Hope had given to him just a few hours ago. He figured the man had to be one of the higher-ups in Dahak's cult, probably a priest of some sort.

With a stride that was regal, the priest approached the fighting men. The men stepped aside so their superior could get a clear look at the man they had been fighting. The priest had a stoic expression on his face as he gazed down at Castor's beaten form. "Is this one man responsible for the destruction of the lava plants?"

"Yes, your highness?" One of the ten men replied.

The gaze of the priest hardened as it stayed fixed on Castor. "You are a fool to think your actions here tonight will stop the Dark One. All you have done by coming here is seal your own death!"

The priest grabbed the sword of one of the men standing by his side and in predatory fashion approached Castor's fallen form. The ten men quickly formed a circle, their eyes glued on the event about to happen.

When the priest stood over Castor's fallen form, he raised the sword high above his head and in one quick motion brought it down with the intent of ending the life of the man before him. But Castor managed to roll out of the path of the descending deadly blade.

Castor ignored the fatigue and pain of his body as he rose to his feet. The deep gash in his right leg slowed his movements but he firmly held his sword and was poised to defend himself.

An evil chuckled escaped the thin lips of the priest as he approached Castor, ferociously swinging his sword.

Castor managed to ward off the deadly blows and countered with some slashes of his own sword, one cutting through the red silk robe of the high priest but didn't inflict any wounds to his person.

But none the less, the priest was angered and this fueled his continued attack against Castor. He viciously swung his sword at Castor; again and again each with added power until one knocked his sword from his grasped.

A wide evil grin was plastered across the face of the priest as he continued to pursue with his menacing blade, a now weaponless Castor.

Since he was already fatigued and injured from fighting ten men, Castor was no match against the new arrival who hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

One slash of the priest's sword cut through Castor's sweat stained shirt, into the flesh of his stomach. He held back an outcry of pain as another slash cut across his back. The former warrior could do nothing to protect himself and watched as the blade headed straight for him, embedding itself in his broad chest.

"CASTOR!" was the cry of an anguished wail that rang throughout the old barn.

All eyes turned to gaze at Hope who stood at the barn door.

Her mouth was agape with the horror of the scene as tears began to form in her green eyes.

The priest flashed her a wicked smile before he pulled the blade from Castor's chest. The weapon had been the only reason he remained upright, so with it no longer in his body, he fell to his knees then onto his back.

Hope immediately approached the circle of men. "Let me through!" She yelled as she shoved her way through the men. Hope glared at the priest standing over Castor's fallen form. "GET AWAY MINOS!" She roughly shoved the priest out of the way as she dropped to her knees by Castor's side.

She looked at his fallen form, the dark red blood oozing from the wound in his chest. She turned away from him and looked at the men silently standing about. "I want all of you out NOW!"

All the men left including exalted high priest Minos.

Now alone with Castor, Hope lifted the fallen man's head and placed it in her lap. One eye was swollen and blood dripped from a nostril. Her face was wet with tears as she caressed his with a hand. "Oh, Castor," she sobbed.

His eyes flickered a moment before they managed to focus on her face. "Hope," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Why did you come here Castor? Why didn't you leave like I asked?"

"I had to see...the plants...for myself." A cough escaped his lips before he continued. "When I saw...how many there were...I couldn't let the plants...be spread among the people...I had to destroy them...I'm sorry...I didn't keep my...promise." Castor coughed some more and this time a little blood flowed out of his mouth.

"Don't try to say anything else." Hope used her skirt to wipe the blood away.

At that moment, they heard the barn door open as someone quickly made their way inside. A gasp of shock was then heard as the person took in the sight before them.

Hope turned to see Phoebe standing there with wide eyes. "Go wake Icarus and tell him to come to the barn. I have a patient for him."

Phoebe was stunned to see Hope with a tear stained face, kneeling in the dirt with the head of a badly injured man in her lap. The whole scene formed questions in her mind but she didn't voice them and instead quickly departed the barn to carry out the orders given her.

Hope turned her gaze to Castor again. "I wish I could heal you with my powers but your injuries go beyond even my scope so we will have to rely on mortal remedies." She ran a hand over his dark curly hair.

"This Icarus fellow won't be able to help me either," Castor stated in a hoarse voice.

"Shh, don't talk like that." More tears began to well up in Hope's eyes because she knew Castor was right---he was dying, and nothing would be able to stop it. She covered her mouth with a hand to prevent a wail of sorrow from escaping.

"Hey, I don't want you to be sad." Castor raised a hand to Hope's face, wiping away some of the tears. "At least I got to see you again and let you know how I feel. I love you, Hope."

"And I love you, Castor." Hope bent her head toward his to claim his lips with a soft kiss. She felt him kissing her back as the hand that had been touching her face now held her head.

Slowly, she felt his hand slide off her hair and fall to his side. When Hope broke the kiss, she gazed into Castor's now lifeless face. Sobs of sorrow poured from her lips and tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she cradled Castor's body in her arms.

Hope was so overcome with the grief over losing her beloved Castor that she didn't even hear Phoebe enter the barn with Icarus in tow. She finally took notice of the pair when they stood over her.

Gently, she laid Castor's head on the dirt as she rose to her feet and addressed the healer. "Your services will not be needed after all Icarus." She turned her gaze towards the young woman standing beside him. "Prepare his body for a funeral pyre."

The two watched in silence as Hope used her godly powers to call Castor's fallen sword to her outstretched hand. Gripping it firmly, she left the old barn in search of Minos.

* * *

Minos was standing in his quarters that occupied in its entirety, all of one of the smaller structures located on the old farm. His eyes danced with fascination as they gazed at the dark red blood covering the sword he held up for inspection. He had forgotten how exhilarating the taking of a life could be. And it was an added bonus that the man had been an infidel---someone out to disrupt the plans of the Dark One. 

Minos tossed his priestly robe onto a chair. He now only wore a black shirt that matched his black pants. The high priest casually strolled over to a table where he retrieved a bottle of wine and proceeded to pour its contents into a goblet. A chuckle escaped his lips as he gazed at the crimson contents in the goblet. The dark red color reminded him of the spilt blood of the man. He put the goblet to his lips and quickly down the fermented liquid.

"Ah, something to eat would be nice." Minos inspected the fruit in a bowl setting atop the table. He decided on a shiny red apple and was biting into it when he heard the door to his private quarters open. He was chewing on the apple bits as a grin crossed his face. He knew exactly who had entered his quarters, so he didn't even bother to turn around when he addressed her. "So Hope, I guess your friend has died and you have come to make me pay?" His words possessed a mocking tone.

"Oh, you will pay all right," Hope hissed. "With your OWN life!"

Minos finally turned to face Hope just as Castor's sword she had thrown with lightening quick speed reached where he stood. There was a look of surprise on the face of the high priest as the sword cut through his neck, severing his head that fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

A smile of triumph creased Hope's lips. She had killed the monster that had taken the life of her beloved Castor. But that smile soon faded. Instead of falling to the floor, Minos' headless body stumbled around a bit. It came to a stop when it stood before his head. The body seemed to sense the head was there because it bent down, picked up the head with its hands and set it atop his neck again.

Hope gasped in disbelief as the wound caused by the sword vanished, leaving Minos' neck unblemished.

"Ah, that's better," he breathed. The priest let his gaze rest on Hope who still stood there staring at him incredulously.

"You are not mortal," she said, with disappointment.

"But I use to be," Minos said with a wicked grin. "As you already know, I was murdered many years ago and was recently brought back thanks to the efforts of your father's faithful. When my life was restored, I was bestowed with the gift your father had promised me when I became his closest confidant."

"My father made you immortal?"

"Yes."

Hope shook her head in disgust as she gazed at the immortal high priest. The only man she had ever loved was dead because of this monster who would go on living forever thanks to the gift from her own father---there was no way to kill him.

Minos couldn't hold back a chuckle as he gazed at Hope's face. It was darkened with anger over the fact that she would not be rid of him, as she so desired.

"Now this mortal...what was it you called him? Ah yes...Castor...you must have met him during those few months after your tumble into a lava pit...before you rejoined the cult and your father."

"I'm not discussing Castor with you!" Hope turned to leave.

But Minos quickly moved to block her departure. "You two obviously became very close and I bet this Castor awakened within you the humanity you inherited from your mother and you two fell in love...how romantic." The tone of Minos' voice was mocking.

"Oh shut up...you couldn't begin to understand what Castor and I shared!" Hope spat.

"Oh, but I do understand. That's why you should be trying to win me over as a friend instead of turning me into an enemy because I could go tell your father all about your involvement with an infidel."

"Go ahead, you really have nothing to tell," Hope stated with confidence. She stepped around Minos and headed for the door.

"I could tell Dahak that you and this Castor were lovers."

Hope stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Minos again.

"There's no way you could deny it. I have witnesses among the faithful who saw your reaction to the man's death and would back me up. How do you think your father would react Hope if he knew you defiled yourself with this...this mortal...Castor?"

Minos speaking of Castor as if he were nothing but a dirty, wretched, creature had Hope boiling with anger. She lunged at the high priest, wrapping her hands around his throat. "You aren't fit to lick his boots let alone speak his name!" Hope knew her actions would not end his life but it was somewhat satisfying anyway.

The high priest easily removed himself from her grasp all the while emitting an evil laugh from his thin lips. When he finally stopped laughing, he intently gazed at Hope as he raised a hand and ran it through her strawberry blond hair. "Dahak doesn't have to know anything about you cavorting with this mortal...that is...if you will be nice to me." His hand had moved to Hope's neck and softly caressed the skin.

She quickly backed away from his touch. Her eyes were blazing with disgust. "I would tell my father EVERYTHING and face the consequences of his wrath, before I would EVER let you touch me!" Hope turned her back to him and headed for the door.

Minos quickly followed after her, grabbing a shoulder and halting her departure. "That would be a mistake my dear. Despite what you think about being with me, your father's wrath would be far worse."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Hope shook his hand from her shoulder and proceeded towards the door once again.

But once again, Minos stepped in front of her. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He grabbed Hope and claimed her lips in a brutal kiss.

Hope always knew that Minos lusted for her but after the events of that night, his actions had caught her completely off-guard. She violently struggled to free herself from his unwanted embrace. Using godly strength, she managed to dig her nails into the skin of his face that got a howl of pain out of him at which time he released her.

Minos rubbed a hand over his torn cheek. When he gazed at his fingers, they were covered with blood. The wound would heal but since another immortal had inflicted it, that would take some time. Though it was only temporary, the wound still angered Minos and it showed in his eyes as he glared at Hope. "So, you like to play it rough huh? Well, I can oblige you!"

Hope knew she was in danger and made an attempt to flee from Minos' quarters but was halted when he grabbed her around the waist. The high priest lifted her off her feet and hurled her small frame onto the bed. Hope landed on the bed with such a force that she was momentarily left dazed. She was still trying to regain her focus and crawl off the bed when Minos who had joined her on the bed stopped her attempt. He roughly pushed her onto her back as he straddled her hips. Hope violently struggled to free herself.

"With such fire, you should have been a red head instead of a strawberry blond," Minos said with a chuckle that soon turned to evil laughter.

Desperate to free herself, Hope used her godly powers to call objects about the room to the bed. A wine bottle flew off the table and walloped Minos in the head, causing him to stop laughing. A plate and a knife that embedded itself in Minos' shoulder followed the wine bottle. With a growl, he pulled the offending object from his flesh and tossed it across the room.

As Minos was bombarded with object after object he still would not budge off of Hope's body. But he had grown tired of her resisting him, so he slapped her hard across the face.

Hope continued to use her powers to hurl object after object at him and he continued to slap her in the face. His open hand had become a closed fist when the last object, a chair, speeded towards him, them abruptly dropped on the bed beside him.

Minos stopped punching Hope and gazed at her bruised face. The beating he had given her had finally broken the concentration of her powers. He knocked the chair lying on the bed to the floor before turning his attention to Hope.

She lay completely still as he began to rip her clothes from her body. She didn't even look at him when he moved off the bed and began to remove his own clothes. When he rejoined her on the bed, Hope only uttered these words in a chilling tone of certainty. "My father will kill you for this."

* * *

A moan of pain escaped Hope's lips as she wrapped the cloak she wore tighter about her. She urged the horse she sat atop to go faster. 

Hope had been traveling for two full days in a desperate journey to reach her father's new base on the mainland of Greece. After the horrible ordeal with Minos, Hope had somehow managed to leave his quarters, go to the corral, mount a horse and ride away from the old farm. She hadn't even bothered to wash away what Minos had done to her, even though the urge to do so repeatedly rose within her because she wanted her father to see exactly what his exalted high priest had done.

Hope uncapped a water skin and took a quick sip. A look of disgust appeared on her face as memories of the two-day old nightmare flashed before her eyes.

_...She felt the warmth of Minos' naked body against her own. His lips and hands caressing her body made her skin crawl. When she felt his arousal brush against her inner thigh---she wanted to struggle----make him stop---but she couldn't---she was too weak from his earlier beatings---she willed herself not to scream at the force of his entry..._

Hope violently shook her head to clear the wretched memories from her mind. She tried to replace them with the loving memories of Castor and the one time they had together but thoughts of Minos kept crashing down upon her. Tears began to roll down Hope's cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. She had to be strong when she faced Dahak.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky when the horse finally approached a large old temple; Hope brought the animal to a stop. She ignored the pain of her sore body as she dismounted then made her way up the many steps. When Hope stood on the top step, she paused for a moment, gazing at the large door, before pulling it open and stepping inside. Once inside, she headed for the temple's main hall. Her father's throne was unoccupied and the only person there was a priest lighting candles. Hope immediately went over to the priest.

"I must see Lord Dahak at once," she demanded.

An apologetic smile crossed the lips of the priest. "I'm afraid that's not possible." He tried to get a glimpse of the young woman's face but the hood of the cloak she wore obscured his view. "Lord Dahak is in meditation right now and left strict orders that he is not to be disturbed."

"I don't care what orders he left! Tell Lord Dahak his daughter Hope is here and I must see him at once!" Since the bruises on her face had started to vanish, she lowered the hood, allowing the priest to see her.

The eyes of the priest widened upon learning the identity of the woman before him. "Yes my lady, I will immediately inform Lord Dahak of your arrival." The priest exited in haste to speak with his lord.

* * *

The room was constructed of black marble and dimly lit by torches along the walls. The flames of a roaring fire crackled in the large hearth decorated by the stone image of a dragon's head directly above it. 

In the middle of the room sat a large canopied bed, draped in black that obscured from view, anyone sleeping upon it. At the moment however, the owner of the bed was not sleeping which was quite obvious by the sounds coming from behind the black draperies.

"OHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!" Discord yelled then immediately her petite frame slumped against the headboard with her wild black tresses hanging down its back.

"Ahhh you said it!" Dahak breathed in a low deep voice. The dark god slumped beside her. A smile broke out over his handsome face. Discord was the only female, mortal or immortal who had ever been able to get such a fierce climax out of him.

The goddess was totally spent as she gasped for air and brushed her wild tresses back out of her face.

Dahak wrapped an arm around her petite frame, pulling her to him then began to bathe the pale skin of her neck in kisses all the while making animal noises.

This caused Discord to giggle with delight. "You were a lot wilder than usual. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" She asked when she stopped giggling and gazed into his crystal blue eyes.

"There is nothing for you to worry about, Discord. You, my dear, are the only reason for my increased enthusiasm." Dahak brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

"Ooh, I am glad to know I have this kind of effect on you," Discord cooed as her blood red lips curled into a devilish grin. She moved to straddle the evil god and claimed his full lips in a hungry kiss. Dahak buried his hands in her raven tresses as his tongue made its way through her lips to explore the soft warm flesh of her mouth.

Their kisses were beginning to rekindle the fires in both when they heard someone enter the bedchamber.

Dahak broke their hungry kisses. Even though the black curtain surrounding the bed obscured his view, he knew who had entered his bedchamber and immediately addressed the person. "What is it Abaris?" His tone was somewhat annoyed.

Abaris detected the displeased tone in his lord's voice and got right to point of his unwelcome interruption. "I know my lord left strict orders not to be disturbed but your daughter Hope is here to see you. She says it's urgent."

A groan of disappointment escaped Discord's lips, which Dahak silenced with a quick kiss. "Tell Hope I will see her."

"Yes my lord." Abaris quickly departed Dahak's bedchamber.

Discord moved off Dahak's body then he got out of the bed. With a thought, he was wearing form fitting black leather and matching boots. Discord gazed up at him from her position on the large bed. She lounged on her side propped up on one bent arm, her head resting on a hand. In the other, she clutched a black and silver silk pillow. A look of disappointment was on her porcelain face.

Dahak seated himself on the side of the bed. With a hand, he gently took hold of Discord's chin, and bending down, claimed her blood red lips in a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss, he stared into her eyes. "This shouldn't take long, so you stay put." He softly ran a finger down the bridge of her nose before rising from the bed. Discord watched as the god disappeared in a flame of fire.

* * *

Hope was patiently standing in the main hall of the old temple when in a flame of fire Dahak's form appeared, seated upon the large throne. 

From his lofty position, the dark god gazed down at his daughter standing before him. "So Hope, what was so urgent that you had to see me?"

Hope moved closer to the throne and stopped when she was a few feet in front of the raised marble platform. Gazing upward, she stared deeply into his face. "Father, I know you gave Minos immortality but you must destroy him."

Upon hearing his daughter's request, a look of perplexity crossed Dahak's face. "And why should I destory my closest confidant?"

Hope took a deep breath before she replied, "Because that...that monster RAPED ME!"

She let the cloak she wore fall to the floor, exposing her wretched state to her father. Hope stood before her father completely nude so he could see what his high priest had done. Dahak was stunned by her condition. He left his throne and now circled her, taking in the horrible sight.

Being immortal, the bruises on her face had healed but the injuries to her body had not yet. Her arms, breasts, neck, stomach and thighs were covered with deep red scratch marks.

"Oh, my poor child," Dahak sighed with sympathy when he stood facing his daughter.

Up until then, Hope had held back the tears but now she could no longer do that and let them fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

Dahak raised a hand and wiped a tear from his daughter's face. He stooped down, picked the cloak up off the floor and wrapped it around Hope's body. "It does appear that Minos was a bit rough with you but his actions do not warrant death."

Hope's mouth dropped open as she narrowed the gaze of her green eyes and stared incredulously at Dahak. "A bit ruff? Is that all you think it was? Maybe you didn't hear me right so I will repeat it. HE RAPED ME. Ever since I returned, that BASTARD has been leering at me. He knew I LOATHED him and would NEVER be his, so he took me the only way he EVER could...BY FORCE!"

"Since that is the case my dear, it looks like you will have to learn to be more cooperative or the next time will be just as painful."

"The next time!" Hope screamed in her head. At that moment, a frosty chill went through her body. She had a sneaking suspicion that she had not been informed of all of her father's dark plans and it was suddenly apparent that she had better get informed fast. In a demanding tone that most wouldn't have had the guts to use when addressing the One Great Evil she asked, "What are you talking about Father? What is this about?"

It was time for Dahak to tell Hope the slight changes he had made to her crucial role in his dark plans. A calm sigh escaped the god's full lips before he issued a reply. "I have chosen Minos to father the remaining destroyers."

"MINOS!" Hope yelled as her green eyes widened with anger and surprise. "But Father, you said, this time, the choice would be mine. How could you make such a decision without even consulting me?" After what Minos had done to Castor and to her, Hope was filled with overwhelming rage upon learning her father had chosen the high priest he had bestowed with immortality to be her mate. "There is NO WAY I will do this Father...DO YOU HEAR ME? I REFUSE!"

**"OH, YOU WILL DO IT ALL RIGHT!"** Dahak yelled in a deadly deep voice that caused the whole temple to shake and brought Hope to immediate silence. He roughly grabbed hold of Hope's chin and forced her to look at him. His gaze bore into her face with eyes that were now as black as the abyss of Tartarus. His voice decreased to normal levels when he spoke again but the tone was still menacing. "If you refuse...Minos has MY permission to RAPE you again!" Hope gasped in shock upon hearing her father's words. "You should consider violation a small price to pay for letting the first destroyer DIE!" Upon hearing these last words Hope's green eyes widened in shock. "That's right my dear daughter, I know you LIED about the miscarriage. You LET your child DIE so you could use its body to restore the life of YOUR MOTHER!"

Dahak released his grip on Hope's chin and she took the opportunity to back some feet away from him. His eyes reverted back to their normal crystal blue color. She could feel his anger emanating all around her and began to think that Minos was right about her father's wrath. "How did you find out?"

"How I found out is not important. The only matter of importance is that I DO know and now I want to know WHY?" Dahak stared intently at his daughter, waiting for an answer.

Hope knew it had been wishful thinking on her part to believe she could forever hide the true fate of the destroyer from Dahak. Now she would have to explain the reasons for her deception and accept the horrible fate she knew awaited her.

"Gabrielle is my mother and in the end, I couldn't just let her die," Hope firmly stated. "I tried to convince myself thatI didn't need her...that I hated her but a part of me couldn't let go of a puzzling curiosity. So many loved my mother and she in turn loved them yet she seemed to have no love for me...her own daughter." Hope looked very much like a child as she stood there with a painful frown on her face. "When she pushed me into the lava pit, I thought, here she was, once again trying to kill her own daughter. But little did she know that I was immortal and the flames could not hurt me but it did provide more proof, so I thought, as to how much she hated me. As I plummeted towards that hot, boiling, liquid, I was not alone...she was there too and unlike me, the lava would kill her. I tried to find joy in her impending death but a part of me still yearned for her acceptance...her love." Hope's face was now riddled with confusion as she continued. "When Mother finally died, I captured her essence before it could make its journey to its final resting place and took her into my own being. Sharing a consciousness with Mother allowed me to discover how she really felt about me and I was stunned by what I found...she loved me...she always had and always would." A faint smile broke out over Hope's face. "This one simple revelation brought to my life something I had never felt before and that was peace---all the anger, hurt, rage and resentment I had always known disappeared. But I was still carrying the destroyer who found nourishment in my dark emotions. As they faded, so did its life force." Sadness now shrouded Hope's demeanor. "There was nothing I could do to save the child. I wasn't about to let myself be consumed by dark emotions again. I liked my new feelings and knowing that my mother loved me." A faint smile was back on her face. "I could not sustain Mother's essence forever in my own body so I transferred her into the still intact body of my now dead child." Hope stopped there as she bowed her head.

For the entire time that Hope spoke, Dahak had been standing in silence and finally voiced his thoughts on what he had just heard. "I thought your rebirth would destroy the weaknesses you inherited from your mother but I see now, that was not the case." He shook his head in disappointment. "You have forgotten everything I taught you." Hope looked up to gaze at her father as he continued to speak. "I have told you time and time again that love is a weakness...your very actions are proof of this. You deceived me, your own father, and put in jeopardy the plans I have worked on for so long," he said. "You say your mother loves you, but she never accepted you for who and what you are---she even tried to kill you on two occasions. But I have always accepted you and this is how you repay ME?"

"But Father I..."

Dahak raised a hand that quickly silenced her as he continued to speak. "If your mother loves you so much will she be able to accept your decision to be with me? I think NOT---the goodness in her would never allow it. No, Gabrielle will attempt to disrupt my plans, which means she will seek my destruction and if her past actions are any indication, your destruction too."

After the unique experience they shared, Hope did not believe her mother would ever try to kill her again. NO---her father was WRONG ----and about some other things too---like Xena. She would not be by Dahak's side as he desired but with Gabrielle, leading the attack against him. Hope thought it was time to share this reality with her father. "Mother won't be working alone Father. Xena will be right there with her."

"Ah yes, for now Xena is fighting against us but that will change." Dahak's features took on a thoughtful glint.

"But how father? How will you get Xena to join us?"

With his daughter showing signs of human weakness, Dahak was not about to reveal the intricate details for claiming Xena to her. "Never you mind about that Hope. Your top concern should be proving your loyalty to me."

"And how should I do that Father?" Hope bowed her head in a submissive gesture to hide her displeasure over what her father would ask of her.

"Oh, you know what you must do my daughter."

Hope raised her head to look at her father. At that same moment, she felt an arm encircle her waist and pull her close. She instantly glanced next to her and saw that Minos now stood there. He had stealthily entered the main hall without her even hearing him. Hope's body tensed in disgust upon feeling the hard body of the high priest against her own.

"You will begin right away on conceiving the next destroyer," Dahak said.

Despite the tragedies and traumas of the last couple days, Hope's determination to stop her father had not faltered. In her mind, the best way to do that would be to stay in Dahak's good graces. So she would play the obedient daughter and do as he commanded. "Yes, Father," she softly replied.

Dahak had a pleased smile on his face as he watched the couple depart the main hall.

**CHAPTER 46**

After successfully destroying Dahak's lava plant facility in Herakleia, Xena and her friends planned attacks on the other facilities they knew Dahak had scattered throughout Greece. But they would need the help of others.

Ares transported Solari back to the Amazon nation where she garnered support for their cause from her Amazon sisters. Since Ephiny had connections with the Centaurs, she was sent to talk to their leaders and get their support. Hercules was transported back to Corinth where he got the help of his brother King Iphicles and the former King, Jason.

Now, with the support of the Amazons, the Centaurs and the Corinthian army, Xena and her friends were able to find six more facilities, filled with deadly lava plants like the one in Herakleia and totally destroy them. They knew there were several more hidden facilities out there as well as plants already dispersed among the population of Greece. Finding them all would be a monumental task but this did not weaken their focus on disrupting Dahak's plans for demon possession.

Ares had also made good on his promise to get help from a couple Olympians. His half-brother Hermes already had his merchants relaying information regarding Dahak's secret base. They would now also lend a hand in uncovering lava plant facilities.

These raids against Dahak's secret facilities had been going on for only a few days when Ares sought the help of another Olympian.

The war god was seated on his throne in his Macedonian fortress. He watched as a fellow Olympian took form from shards of golden light. It was the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis.

She was tall with a slender athletic build. Her shoulder length hair was chestnut brown and her eyes were emerald green. Artemis wore a tan dress, the skirt coming to mid-thigh, with matching tan boots. Gold leaf bands adorned her arms with a matching one in her brown hair. Strapped to her back were arrows and slung over one shoulder was her trusty bow. Artemis had an annoyed look on her face as she set her gaze on the seated war god.

"You better have a good reason for calling me here, Ares," the goddess warned.

Artemis had been in Ephesus. Every year, the citizens of that city would hold a seven-day festival in honor of the goddess. On the seventh and final day, the festival would conclude with a spectacular hunt, an event that Artemis always enjoyed and now she would miss it, thanks to her half-brother, the war god.

"It's about Dahak," Ares began.

"Still working on that, huh? No wonder we haven't seen much of you on Olympus these past few weeks."

"Yes, this Dahak matter...and some other things are occupying a lot of my time these days," Ares replied. "That's why I asked you to come here. I need some support from the other gods. I've always gotten along with you and Hermes---he is already helping out and now I am asking you." Ares stared intently at his sister's face.

"You know this is a waste of time Ares," Artemis sighed with annoyance. "My opinion has not changed since the last council meeting."

"Look Artemis, I know my words were not enough to convince you of Dahak's threat so maybe you will listen to your own Amazons."

Gabrielle, Ephiny and Solari had been standing in the corridor and now stepped into the throne room. All three Amazons bowed before their patron goddess then rose to their feet again.

Artemis' gaze wandered over the three Amazons standing before her---two of them she recognized. The brunette was Solari and the curly blonde was Ephiny who had become Queen upon Gabrielle's death. The Goddess of the Hunt fixed her gaze on the third woman. She had striking curly auburn hair. Artemis was drawn to the woman's green eyes that held a familiarity. Slowly, a knowing smile spread across the face of the goddess. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle's green eye's widened in surprise. Her reaction matched those of her two Amazon sisters. Her surprise was also evident in her voice, when she spoke. "Thank you, my goddess...but how did you know it was me?"

"We have never met but I did monitor your travels with Xena from time to time," Artemis admitted. "I always admired your zest for living---it gave those green eyes of yours an unforgettable sparkle. I never saw it in another mortal...until today...and when I did - it was the same and I knew the young woman before me had to be the bard of Poteidaia who became one of my Amazon queens."

"I am truly honored by your words, my goddess." Gabrielle slightly bowed her head in a gesture of humility before gazing at Artemis again.

"I really would love to hear the tale of your resurrection. It's got to be fascinating." Artemis glanced over at her brother still seated upon his throne. "But I think Ares would prefer if I got caught up on all the events concerning Dahak, so we will have to save your story for another time."

Upon hearing his sister's words, Ares had a pleased smile on his face that matched those of the Amazons.

Artemis knew that Ares immensely disliked Gabrielle and the feeling was mutual on the bard's part. If she was here working with Ares to fight Dahak, along with her Amazon sisters, the Goddess of the Hunt deduced that her brother had indeed been telling the truth about Dahak's threat to them all and made the decision to give the war god her support.

Gabrielle provided most of the synopsis of their encounters with Dahak and his cult. Ares, Ephiny and Solari threw in a few extra points here and there. They really needed Artemis' help in garnering the support of a few Amazon tribes who refused to help with their cause.

"A visit from me and those renegade Amazons will join us in an instant," Artemis said after hearing the brief synopsis. "It's not everyday that their patron goddess pays them a visit."

"You better go talk to them now, their help will be greatly needed in the raids planned over the next few days," Ares stated.

Artemis nodded in agreement.

The war god was still seated on his throne and Gabrielle stood nearby as they watched Artemis disappear from sight along with Ephiny and Solari.

* * *

The rays of the sun still managed to pierce through the large gray clouds that were starting to blanket the ice blue sky. Another storm was brewing that would probably dump more snow on the mountains of Macedonia. But the storm was still hours away and would not disrupt this time of fun. 

Lysia ran small glove covered hands down the white pillar of snow. The little girl took a step back to admire her work. The pillar was just as tall as she was. "Mommy, how does it look?"

Xena gazed up from her own snow creation to get a view of her daughter's handiwork. "You are doing a great job honey; it looks just like the tower of the castle." Xena let her eyes inspect her son's creation. "That wall looks fantastic, Lycus."

"Thanks." The little boy's mouth curled into a faint smile as he used a small glove covered hand to dig out a walkway that ran the entire length around the castle wall.

After garnering help from the Amazon nation, the Centaurs and the Corinthian army, Xena no longer took part in the raids on Dahak's lava plant facilities. In just a few days, Cyrus would have a complete translation of the Watchers' Chronicles detailing the exact locations of the Holy Saber around the world. So, Xena was making preparations for her impending journey to one of the locations where a part of the saber could be found. In between those preparations, she spent as much time as she could, getting to know her children.

On this day, Xena, the twins and Gabrielle, had ventured out into the wintry weather that had come early to the mountains of Macedonia. The four were busy constructing a castle out of the snow, using Ares' mountain fortress as a model. And despite the cold conditions, all were having a great time.

Xena was working on one wing of the snow castle. She removed herself from her own creation to check on her friend's progress. "You really do have a talent for building a snow castle, Gabrielle."

"This is the first time I have ever built a castle out of snow. I think it is easier using the sand at the beach but there, I never had an actual model from which to work and that does help a lot." Gabrielle gazed up at the massive stone fortress that regally sat atop the large mountain. "I wonder how long it would take to build something that huge."

"For mere mortals, it would take centuries," Xena stated as she too gazed at the enormous fortress. "That's why Ares built the place himself. All he had to do was carve it out of the stone with several energy blasts."

"Wow, that woulda been cool to see," Lycus breathed.

"Yeah," Lysia added.

All four had ceased working on the snow castle and stood gazing with wonder at the large stone structure, sitting high atop the snow covered mountain surrounded by a halo of clouds. Xena had a content smile on her face as she stood in between the twins with a hand resting on the shoulder of each.

For almost half of her life, Xena had been a warrior. She had honed to perfection her knowledge and skill in the art of warfare that allowed her to excel to extraordinary levels on the battlefield. It had only been a few years ago when Xena made the decision to walk away from the death and destruction of war and use her skills to champion the common people.

Xena never thought her lifestyle as a warrior was a healthy environment in which to raise children. She also didn't think her new lifestyle as the people's champion, wandering about the countryside with no stability or home was any better an environment to raise children, so she dismissed the thought of having a child or ever reclaiming the children she had given away.

But here she was, living the long buried dream that had surprisingly become reality. The children that she had given up six years ago and thought she would never see again would now be a permanent part of her life. The twins had first known her as a friend. But now they knew her as the woman who had given them life---the woman whose heart broke when she made the sacrifice to give them away so they could have a better life---the woman whom they believed died not long after their birth who they wished they had known---their mother.

Xena's life as a warlord and as a hero was always filled with action, adventure and danger on which she thrived. But none of it compared to motherhood. Each day with the children was an adventure in itself. She reveled in their innocence and curiosity for the world around them.

It pained Xena greatly that she was not there when they took their first steps or said their first words but she took heart in the fact that she would be there for them now and witness the changes in their lives as they grew to adulthood. But before Xena could build a relationship with her children, she wanted them to understand her actions of six years ago. She had a long discussion with both children. Cyrus was present too and it was a great start to repairing the damage done to his own relationship with the children.

Xena knew a relationship would not be built overnight but it did warm her heart that the children were already referring to her as mom. When the battle with Dahak was behind them, Xena wanted to take the children to Amphipolis and finally introduce her mother to the grandchildren she had given her. She knew Cyrene would be stunned but also happy. Xena also planned to tell the children all about their older brother Solan, who sadly had been killed and they would never have the opportunity to meet.

With the twins now a permanent part of her life, Xena knew she would have to make major changes. She would no longer be able to roam the countryside. Even though the twins would most definitely enjoy being constantly on the move, Xena knew a stable environment would be better for them and that meant settling down in one place. Xena really didn't know whether her own hometown of Amphipolis would be the best place to raise the children or perhaps another town. She decided to save her decision for after Dahak was defeated and she could give it her complete focus.

Xena gazed up at the thick dark clouds now blanketing and blocking out the remote sunrays. The air had gotten colder too. "I think it's time we head back to the castle."

"Oh Mommy, do we have to?" Lysia groaned with disappointment.

"Yeah Mom, the castle's not done yet...we havta stay and finish it," Lycus added.

The twins looked to Gabrielle to see if she agreed.

"Sorry kids, I'm afraid your mom is right," Gabrielle said. "It looks like that storm will be here sooner than we thought so we better head back up the mountain."

"But what 'bout those stones we havta get from the river?" Lycus asked. "We need them so Zethus can make the little horse statues he promised us."

Zethus, the blacksmith in Ares' private stables, had a skill for carving objects. He had promised the children he would make carvings of the winged horses from the unusual white stones found in the river at the base of the mountain, if they brought some back from their outing.

"I almost forgot about the stones," Xena said. "You guys stay here and finish working on the snow castle and I'll get the stones down by the river."

Gabrielle and the twins continued to work on the snow castle as Xena headed in the direction of the river to collect the stones.

The river was a few hills over from where the foursome was building the snow castle.

As Xena walked through a patch of pine trees her thoughts drifted back to her new role as mother and the decisions she would have to make. But Xena knew whatever decisions she would make in regards to the children would not be hers alone. She could not leave out their father---Ares. Would the war god voice strong objections to her taking the children and insist they be raised at his Macedonian fortress or even worse, Mt. Olympus?

Xena knew she and Ares had to sit down and make some important decisions regarding the children's welfare but after what almost happened that night in the throne room and then the corridor outside of Cyrus' makeshift lab, she did not relish talking to him. Xena no longer trusted herself to be alone with Ares and since that night had avoided him completely.

Avoidance seemed like a hard fete but it actually wasn't. Ares only participated in the raid on Herakleia so Xena never saw him on the others in which she participated. He never intruded on her time with the children and she never intruded on his. Xena did one night though, secretly observe Ares telling a bedtime story to the children. His voice had sounded so gentle and did not contain the usual condescending cockiness. From the mouths of the children, themselves, Xena learned of the time they spent with their father. They got to experiment with their powers---something they always enjoyed. They also got to play games. From what the children told her, it sounded like Ares was living up to his declaration of being a father to the twins. Could it be that Ares really loved the children and did not see them as his possessions to shape as he pleased to do his dark bidding? It could be possible. After all, Hermes had said that Ares admitted to loving her so it made sense that he would love the children they shared too. But this was Ares, a war god. Love was his antithesis and foreign to his nature. Xena shook her head to dismiss such thoughts. She had to admit that Ares did care for the children but it didn't mean he was above using them in one of his schemes and she had to be ready to disrupt whatever it might be.

Xena's thoughts drifted back to the task at hand as the river came into view. The river originated high in the mountains of Macedonia, cutting through the valleys and into Greece where it emptied into the Aegean Sea.

Xena walked along the riverbank. Sheets of ice dotted the water surface. She spotted the white stones along the edge of the river. Xena stooped down, picked up several of the unique off-white stones and placed them in the gray sack she had brought with her. When she thought she had collected enough stones, Xena tied the gray sack closed then preceded back through the thick patch of pine trees headed for the valley where she had left Gabrielle and the twins.

The cold air was thick with the scent of pine. Snow clung to the pine trees as if it were painted on the needles. While passing one of the large trees, Xena reached out and grabbed a handful of snow off a low hanging branch and began to playfully palm it in a glove-covered hand. She hadn't gotten far from the tree when in a dazzling glitter of blue light Ares' form appeared before her.

Since he was a god, Ares didn't need to protect his body from the bitter cold and wore no coat. He was dressed in his trademark black leather that molded like a second skin to his muscular frame.

Xena instantly came to a stop. She was caught completely off-guard by Ares' sudden appearance but did a good job of hiding it. She wanted to keep this unexpected meeting brief so in a rushed tone she asked, "What do you want Ares?"

By the inflection of her voice and the displeased smirk on her face, the war god knew she was not exactly happy to see him. "I'm here to remind you about the training. You wanted to learn how to keep others from reading your thoughts."

"Oh that, Cyrus gave me some techniques and I've been practicing with those, so I don't need your help," she replied. "If that's all, I have to get back to Gabrielle and the children."

Before Xena could make a quick exit, Ares firmly grabbed an arm, halting her departure. "If this is an example of the civility you have extended to me, I must say, you will have to put a lot more effort into it." Ares let his lips curl into a devilish grin.

Xena let a devilish grin grace her own lovely face all the while her eyes blazed with anger as she stared into Ares' face. "Any civility I extend to you will only be in the presence of the children and since they are not here, you can expect the usual treatment." Xena yanked her arm from Ares' grasp, turned her back to him and resumed her walk back to where she had left the twins and Gabrielle. She hadn't gotten far when Ares tauntingly called out to her.

"Xena, why are you avoiding me?"

She ignored the question and quickened her pace. But she came to an abrupt stop when Ares' form appeared in front of her again.

"You have gone out of your way to make sure you are no where in the vicinity when I am around." A thoughtful expression was on the god's face. "And this all started after that hot and steamy moment in a castle corridor."

"If I am avoiding you…you can't say I don't have a reason!" Xena snapped. "I have grown tired of you trying to constantly bed me!"

"Or maybe you can no longer deny your desires and can't trust yourself around me." Ares moved closer to Xena. He raised a hand, letting the fingers play with the raven tresses framing her face. "Are you still plagued by those erotic dreams about us?"

"Why don't you tell me? After all, you seem to know the dreams as well as I." Xena stepped back from Ares, so his fingers ceased playing with her hair.

"Those techniques you got from Cyrus must be working. I am not able to pick up the details of your dreams anymore." A disappointed frown was upon the god's face.

A pleased smile crossed Xena's lips.

"You may have mastered the ability to keep your dreams private but that does not mean they have gone away," Ares said with certainty. "The dreams will continue until you accept their meaning."

"And this meaning, Ares, would it happen to be what you are always telling me...that we are destined to be together?" Xena's tone was laced with sarcasm.

"We are destined to be together Xena and that is not a self-serving notion on my part," Ares replied. "This is no longer just about you and me. We have to consider the children. For their sakes, we must forge peace between us."

"I know that Ares. Why do you think I agreed to be civil towards you?"

"What you propose is an act." Ares moved closer to her. When he spoke again, his tone was low and full of desire. "I am talking about making it real." He raised a hand and caressed a cheek.

Xena knew exactly what Ares had in mind to make it real. "I can't do that." She moved away from his caressing hand.

"Why not? You certainly acted like you could do it that night in my throne room."

"But I didn't."

"But you would have if it wasn't for Cyrus' poor timing," Ares said. "And let's not leave out the incident in the corridor. You would have gone all the way if I hadn't pulled back."

Xena could not deny that Ares was right. Twice in the same night she had thrown caution to the wind and would have broken the vow she made to herself. She prided herself on being focused---disciplined but lately, she was letting herself be ruled by the lust of her body instead of her mind. And what if Ares was right about the meaning of her dreams? She hadn't verified his suspicions but he had been right about them still continuing so could he be right about them being destined to be together?

While Xena fought inner turmoil, Ares continued to speak. "From the time I have spent with the children, they have made it pretty clear, that they would like their parents together and that's why an act just won't do...they are too smart and would see right through it." Ares moved still closer to Xena. "I told you that I would take my role as a father very seriously and I am willing to do what it takes to create the best environment for the children, so how about you?" Ares interpreted Xena's continued silence as willingness on her part and leaned in to capture her lips with a kiss.

Suddenly, Xena took a step back. "I told you, I can't do this Ares, so why don't you just COOL IT?" In one hand, Xena still palmed the ball of snow that she now smashed directly into the face of the war god.

Ares backed away from her with a look of surprise shrouding his features. A chuckle escaped Xena's lips that soon turned to laughter as she gazed at the war god. Remnants of the snowball she had smashed in his face clung to his moustache and beard.

"Oh, so you think that's funny do you?" Ares wiped the snow from his moustache and beard.

"Yes...ha-ha-ha...I do...ha-ha-ha," Xena replied in between giggles. "And so would you if you could see the look on your face."

"Then maybe I should give it a try. I could certainly use the laugh." Ares had a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Xena knew what he had in mind and started backing away from him. "Oh, you wouldn't dare?"

"Just watch me." Snow flew up from the ground, which Ares captured with a hand and began palming into a snowball. A devilish laugh escaped the god's lips as he watched Xena take off into the thatch of pine trees.

After going some distance into the thick of the trees, Xena came to a stop. She heard Ares' voice call out to her. "You can run Xena but you can't hide."

Xena put down the sack of stones. She grabbed two handfuls of snow and palmed them into snowballs as she cautiously proceeded through the patch of trees, looking for any sign of Ares. She had made it to a small clearing in the patch of trees when his form materialized before her. His sudden appearance had caught her off guard, which he took full advantage when he began to pummel her fur-covered form with snowballs.

"Hey, that's not fair...you used your powers to find me!" Xena yelled as she tried to dodge the snowballs, while throwing the snowballs she had formed at the war god.

"It's the chance you take when you start a snowball fight with a god." Ares continued to gather more snow in his hands as he hurled snowballs at her form.

Xena stood no chance against the snowy assault and quickly retreated into the patch of pine trees again. She came to a stop to form some snowballs for herself. She was kneeling in the snow when she felt his presence. Instantly, she whirled around, and hurled a snowball just as his form came into view a few feet behind her. The snowball she hurled hit its intended target square in the chest.

"Nice shot," Ares commented as he in turn began hurling snowballs at Xena.

Despite her initial feelings of annoyance at Ares' unwelcome arrival, Xena was enjoying their mock war with the snowballs. And from the look on Ares' face, she could see that he was enjoying it too.

Xena tried her best to counter Ares' assault by hurling snowballs at the war god but she was really no match for his lightening quick speed. She had been hit by so many snowballs that her hair and face were wet. She was laughing hysterically as she tried to rise to her feet and back away from his incessant assault.

But Ares followed her. "Do you give up?" He asked in between chuckles as he continued to hit her retreating form with snowballs.

Xena was so busy laughing that she backed right up into a pine tree. "Yes, I give up...you win." She finally said when she stopped laughing.

Ares stood directly in front of Xena as she rested against the pine tree, trying to catch her breath. He raised a hand to wipe away the snow resting on a rosy cheek. "Are you as turned on by this as I am?" He asked in a low husky voice.

"MORE," Xena growled as she grasped Ares' vest in her hands, pulled him to her and claimed his full lips in a passionate kiss.

During the snowball fight, Xena had decided that Ares' interpretation of her dreams could be right after all. Besides, she owed it to the twins to at least try to give them united parents.

Ares welcomed Xena's sudden aggression by deepening the kiss. Their tongues parried as his hands pulled open the fur coat she wore and began to explore her body. He pulled away from the kiss to gaze at the form he had uncovered. "I haven't seen you in this since your warlord days." Xena was not wearing her usual leathers but an outfit she had found in the cedar wardrobe of her bedchamber. It was still a leather bodice with a skirt but black in color and she had left out the protective armor. She also wore matching black boots that came to mid-thigh.

"This is a lot warmer than my usual leathers," Xena replied.

"After all these years, it still fits you perfectly." Ares' fingers began to loosen the strings holding together the leather bodice as Xena's chest rapidly rose and fell from her quickened breathing. When the strings were undone, Ares pulled apart the bodice and lowered his head to the newly exposed flesh.

Xena sighed with delight when she felt his lips on her warm skin. She held his head to her as he caressed with soft kisses and licks. When her sighs turned to moans, he abruptly broke away and moved up to reclaim her lips with hungry kisses.

"I need you, Xena," Ares breathed in between kisses. "I need you right NOW."

"I need you too but we can't," Xena protested in between kisses. "What if the children caught us?"

"They would get to see their parents forging peace with one another and have the rare opportunity of seeing how they got here," he replied in jest.

Xena stopped returning his urgent kisses. "I'm serious Ares. I don't want the children catching us in such a moment...and I can't leave out Gabrielle...she would freak. We can continue this later at the castle." Xena tried to move away from the pine tree but Ares' hands rested on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Neither the kids nor Gabrielle are coming down here, Xena. All three are too engrossed with building the snow castle."

"Still Ares, I don't think we sh..."

The war god immediately silenced her with a brutal kiss. Xena's objections began to melt as she wrapped her arms around Ares' neck and returned his kisses with fervor. But Xena's concerns were brought back when she felt Ares' hand resting on her undergarment. In between their heated kisses she spoke. "No...I changed my mind...we can't do this here..."

But before she had even finished voicing her concerns, with one tug, Ares had removed her undergarment from her body, without as much as a tear.

Xena halted the heated kisses and stood there staring at Ares. The war god had a sly smile on his face as he held up the article of clothing. In the blink of an eye, it vanished from his hand. The god gazed at the apprehensive look on Xena's face. "Don't worry, I will return it when you need it again. Now, where were we?"

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Xena took the initiative and claimed Ares' lips with a kiss. As the intensity of their desire began to build, Ares removed his sword belt, letting it drop to the snow below. He moved on to his leather pants, that he quickly unfastened.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 47**

"You two have certainly done a great job on the snow castle." Gabrielle stood before the structure that was almost completed.

"We didn't do it by ourselves," Lysia poked a finger through a wall of snow that would be another window in the castle. "You and Mommy helped too."

"Yeah, but you kids did most of the work," Gabrielle said. "It sure is a pity about that coming storm. It will probably destroy this castle. But we can always come back and build another one."

"And the next one can be a lot bigger." Lycus finished up the windows on another wall of the castle. "Maybe we can even get Dad to help."

Lysia had a big smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with her brother's suggestion.

Gabrielle thought that would be an interesting sight indeed---the god of war making castles out of the snow. The bard pulled her coat tightly about her as a strong arctic wind moved through the valley. She gazed up at the thickening clouds blanketing the sky. "I wonder what is taking Xena so long to get those rocks. That storm is moving in faster than we thought and we still have to travel back up the mountain."

"I can go find her if ya want." Lycus rose to his feet.

"Oh no, you should stay here," Gabrielle said.

"But I've been down to the river before, I won't get lost and I can always follow Mom's tracks," Lycus insisted. "Please Gabrielle, let me go."

Gabrielle saw Lycus' need to follow after Xena as a good sign. It meant the little boy was becoming more comfortable with having his mother in his life. Maybe it would help their budding relationship even more if they got to spend this time together----alone. "Oh, all right, but you make sure you stick to Xena's tracks and don't go wandering off on another course."

"I won't." Lycus had a big smile on his face as he headed off in the direction Xena had departed.

* * *

"Ohhh...my God of War," Xena loudly moaned, her eyes closed in ecstasy. 

"Xeeena," Ares breathed, "Oh by the gods that was…" the war god buried his face in Xena's black tresses.

The warrior princess could feel the god's warm breath on her neck. She wrapped her arms tightly about his muscular frame as both recovered from their passionate joining.

When Ares moved to stare into those beautiful crystal blue eyes, Xena gently took hold of his face, bringing his mouth to hers for a soft kiss. When they finally parted, a satisfied smile graced both their faces.

Xena watched as the war god refastened his leather pants then his sword belt.

"That wasn't bad for a quickie," Ares remarked, still smiling.

"Yeah, it was pretty damn good." Xena replied, the smile on her own face widening.

Ares moved in, claiming her lips with a soft kiss that she eagerly accepted. Xena wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The desire within both soon heated up again but the sound of a young voice quickly cooled the rebuilding passion.

"Hey Dad, I didn't know you would be here. This is great!" Lycus had an excited smile on his face as he now stood before the couple. The child did not seem to be the least bit surprised to find his parents in such a friendly embrace.

As soon as they had heard Lycus' voice, Ares and Xena had immediately stopped kissing. The war god greeted his son with a smile as he turned around to face him.

"Uh Lycus, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Gabrielle and Lysia...to finish the snow castle." Xena addressed the child while hiding behind Ares' muscular frame as she quickly straightened her clothes to make herself more presentable for her son.

"We finished the castle but ya weren't back yet so Gabrielle said it was okay for me to come find ya. And since Dad is here too, he can check out the castle we built. It looks just like your fortress on top of the mountain."

"That sounds great...I can't wait to see it," Ares replied still smiling.

"We can all walk back together," Lycus said with excitement.

Xena finally moved from behind Ares and now stood by the god.

"Hey Mom, where are the stones? Didn't you get them?" A disappointed frown formed on Lycus' face.

"She got them---wait just a second." Ares walked over to another pine tree and looked behind it. "Here, are your stones." The god walked back over to the pair and presented a gray sack to the little boy.

"Now Zethus can carve those horses he promised me and Lysia." Lycus had a smile back on his young face again.

"Lycus, why don't you take the sack of stones and show them to Lysia and Gabrielle? Your Mom and I will be right behind you."

"Okay." Lycus took off in the direction he had came, leaving Ares and Xena to follow after him.

"Gods Ares, that was a close one," Xena breathed when they were alone. "If he had showed up any sooner, we would have had a lot of explaining to do."

"Lycus didn't see a thing," Ares assured. "Just his parents engaging in a kiss which is pretty natural for a kid to see."

Ares' words did little to ease Xena's concerns, which grew even deeper as a thought popped into her head. "But what if Lycus tells Gabrielle about the kiss? I already had a heated discussion with her about this very topic and then some...I don't want to go through that again. The first was bad enough."

Ares was very surprised to learn this news. "You told Gabrielle what happened between us during her absence?"

"I didn't tell her, my mother did."

"Your mother?" Ares' curiosity was piqued upon hearing this news and he couldn't wait to hear the whole story.

A weary sigh escaped Xena's lips before she continued. "My mother figured out I was with you that night before I left for Persia. She was afraid I would go back to you so she told Gabrielle what she knew."

"Boy oh Boy, I wish I could have been there to see Blondie's...I mean Red's face when she heard that one...it would have been priceless." The war god had a wicked grin plastered across his handsome face.

"It was not a time for gloating Ares. My mother and Gabrielle had good reason to be concerned about my actions. They were afraid my being with you meant that I was reverting to my warlord ways...becoming the cold-blooded heartless monster I use to be. I was also afraid that would happen." Xena bowed her head.

"That's why you pulled away from me?" Ares placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she had to look at him.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want you to worry about that anymore. You are too strong a person to let that happen…after all, you have consistently thwarted my attempts to revert you to your old ways," Ares said with a sly grin that Xena returned. "That's why I have decided to end my schemes and manipulations to bring the old Xena back. Besides, the new Xena is so much more intriguing."

"And I thought this day would never come." Xena shook her head in disbelief.

"Hey, I meant it when I said I wanted there to be peace between us."

"I want peace between us too," Xena said with a smile.

A pleased smile broke out over Ares' face as he claimed her lips with another kiss.

"I think it's time we head back to the kids and Gabrielle," Xena said in between kisses that were beginning to transform into urgent need.

"Why don't I just zap us all back to the castle, then you and I could disappear to my bedchamber and pick up where we left off at the pine tree?" Ares softly caressed her face with light kisses. "The quickie served its purpose but now I want to take it nice and slow." He opened her coat and began caressing her neck with kisses.

"Sounds great, but no can do. I'm having dinner with the children. But you are certainly welcome to join us." Xena ran her slender fingers through Ares' black curly locks as he teased an earlobe.

"I accept the invitation," Ares whispered in her ear. He planted a kiss on her cheek before standing to face her. "Once the children have had their dinner and we've sent them off to bed we can have some time for ourselves."

"I like the sound of that," Xena replied in a sultry tone. "Now, we better get going." Xena started walking back to the valley where she had left Gabrielle and the children. Ares was walking next to her. "Oh and one more thing, could you kindly put my underwear back where you got it?"

"Sorry Xena, with Lycus showing up, I completely forgot," Ares replied with a chuckle.

Instantly, Xena no longer felt the chilly air on her lower extremities that were once again covered by her underwear. "Thanks," she replied with a grateful smile as they made their way back to where she had left Gabrielle and the children.

* * *

Gabrielle and Lysia stood before the snow castle, admiring the finished creation. 

"Ooh, I can't wait for Mommy to see it," Lysia said with an excited squeal.

"Yes sweetie, she will be very impressed," Gabrielle said.

At that moment, Lycus walked into the valley. "Hey you guys, I got the stones." He held up the gray sack he grasped in a hand.

"But where's Mommy? Why didn't she come back with ya?" Lysia asked.

"Oh, she was busy with Dad, so she gave me the stones and told me to go on ahead. They would catch up with us later."

Gabrielle was surprised to hear that Xena was with Ares.

"Ooh goody, then Daddy can see the castle too," Lysia said with added excitement. "Come see it Lycus...Gabrielle and I added some stuff after ya left." Lysia escorted her brother over to the castle, leaving Gabrielle to ponder Xena's unexpected run-in with Ares. The bard hoped this unexpected visit wouldn't leave Xena in a bad mood---which would end up ruining the dinner she had planned with the children.

Both children were very perceptive and knew from the few times they had spent with Gabrielle that she didn't like their father. That's why Lycus decided to relay to his sister what he had seen using their mind link because he knew if his mother's friend found out, she would not be too happy. As the twins stood gazing at the finished snow castle, their minds linked in secret communication.

_"Guess what Lysia? When I found Mom, she and Dad were kissing!"_

_"Wow Lycus, that is so cool! Then maybe what we heard Uncle Hercules say won't happen."_

Unbeknownst to the adults, Lycus and Lysia had been present when they heard their Uncle Hercules talking to Iolaus about convincing Xena to get the children as far away from Ares as possible once their fight with Dahak was behind them.

_"We have to make sure that doesn't happen by letting both Mom and Dad know how much it means to both of us that we are all together and how much we want it to stay that way."_

Lysia nodded in agreement.

Just then, the children spotted their parents walking into the valley.

"Ooh Daddy, Lycus said you were here. Now you and Mommy have to check out the castle, we finished it." Lysia took a hand of each of her parents and led them over to the finished castle.

"It's beautiful honey," Xena said with a pleased smile.

"It looks just like my castle," Ares added

Gabrielle walked up to Xena and pulled her aside. "I was surprised and somewhat worried when Lycus informed us that you were with Ares. Did you guys have an argument? Your face is rather flushed and why is your hair wet?"

"We had a little snowball fight." Xena saw the perplexed look on her friend's face but she quickly continued speaking before Gabrielle could ask any more questions. "There was no argument. We actually called a truce...Ares and I have agreed to put aside our differences and work on reaching an amicable solution for the sakes of the children."

Gabrielle was surprised to hear this news but happy for her friend. "Wow Xena that is great! You have to give me all of the details of how you worked out such an agreement with Ares."

"I will be happy to fill you in Gabrielle but not right now. We will never make it to the castle before the storm hits so Ares is going to transport us back." Xena walked over to her daughter and took hold of the child's free hand. Ares was already holding Lysia's other hand.

Gabrielle walked over to Lycus who stood holding Ares' other hand. She grasped the child's free hand. Then the party of five disappeared in shards of blue light.

* * *

Xena took a sip from the goblet she held in a hand, and then set it down on the floor by the heated sunken tub. The crimson fermented liquid tingled her insides and added to the relaxation she felt sitting up to the tops of her breasts in warm bubbly waters. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as she lounged back in the large tub. She raised a long shapely leg out of the water as she set her gaze on the other occupant of the tub. A soft smile crossed her lips when she felt his strong yet gentle soapy hands begin to massage her leg. 

"I must admit, you surprised me Xena when you showed up at my bedchamber door," Ares confessed as he ran a hand over the calf of her leg. "I didn't think you really meant it when you said you were for us getting together after dinner."

"Now Ares, how could you think such a thing? You, of all people, know when I give my word, I keep it."

"True, because here you are...alone with me...and we have the whole night ahead of us."

Xena lowered her leg, moved down the tub and straddled Ares' lap. She ran slender fingers through the god's curly black locks as she stared deeply into his brown eyes. "Oh, I'm here all right and it's where I want to be." Xena held his face between her hands as she leaned in and began to assault his mouth with kisses.

Once returning to the castle, Xena made sure she never got the chance to give Gabrielle the full details of the truce she had worked out with Ares. Xena didn't want to lie to her best friend but she also didn't relish a heated argument by revealing the truth, so she decided not to say anything to Gabrielle---at least for now anyway. She wanted to see how things would go with Ares before she revealed anything.

The others had already eaten dinner, so it was just the five of them. The children really enjoyed themselves---it was the first time they had actually had dinner with both of their parents present. The experience made them feel like a real family. After dinner, Gabrielle decided to let the foursome have some time alone so she joined the others. Together, Ares and Xena told the children a bed time story before settling the twins in for the night. Later, when Xena was headed for her bedchamber, Gabrielle spotted her in the hallway and invited her into her own room. Xena filled her friend in on the fantastic time they had with the kids. When the bard began to probe for details regarding the truce with Ares, she made excuses about being exhausted and wanting to retire to her own bedchamber. She did spend a few hours in her own bedchamber before she made her way to Ares' bedchamber, which was on a floor by itself on one of the castle's higher floors.

The war god had been surprised to see her but gladly welcomed her into his bedchamber. She strolled into his room wearing a black silk robe with a black silk and lace shift slung over a shoulder. Xena had promptly informed him that she was in the mood for a bubble bath and let the robe she wore drop to the floor, revealing her well-tone nude form. With the snap of his fingers, Ares had filled the large sunken tub in his bedchamber with warm water and plenty of bubbles. Xena had strolled over to the tub and eased herself into its warm bubbly waters. In a seductive tone, she had asked Ares to join her, which he eagerly did. With a snap of his fingers, his leathers were gone and he lowered his chiseled form into the warm waters at the other end of the tub. It was just like old times---when they would share a bath together.

When Xena broke their last kiss, she just stared into the passion-filled brown orbs of Ares' eyes, while she let slender fingers caress the back of his neck. She reached for the bowl of fruit sitting on the floor behind Ares. She grabbed a plump strawberry that she placed in front of his lips. The god bit off half of it and watched as Xena put the rest of the strawberry in her own mouth. He thought she looked so sexy with her raven tresses piled atop her head with a few strands framing her beautiful face.

Her lips were left so rosy, so pouty --- so inviting from earlier kisses that Ares couldn't resist and captured them with his own. His strong yet gentle hands roamed her body, stopping at her full breasts, which they lovingly squeezed, rolling the velvety nipples between his thumbs and forefingers until they hardened like pebbles. Moaning with delight, Xena pulled away, arching her back to offer Ares her breasts. The god eagerly accepted the luscious fruit before him. He wrapped his muscular arms around her as he buried his head in her chest.

Gasps and sighs of ecstasy escaped Xena's lips as Ares lovingly caressed her bosom with feathery kisses, running his tongue over her rock hard nipples. Arousal was spreading to her lower body creating an incredible sensation. It felt too good to stop but it was time to move on to the major event that she had plan for their night of pleasure. Abruptly, Xena straightened her back as she gently pushed Ares' head away from her. A look of surprise was on his face as he watched her kiss his forehead then rise out of the tub.

Ares proceeded to rise out of the tub too, but she stopped him by placing her hands on his shoulders and saying, "Don't get out yet."

The god did as she commanded and watched with raised interest as Xena used a towel to wipe the water from her beautiful body. Once completely dry, she covered her well-toned form in the black silk shift. The skirt was a solid, silky material that came to mid thigh. But the bodice was nothing but lace and to Ares' delight, exposed her full round breasts to view.

Xena picked up a large black towel and came back over to the tub. "Now you can get out."

Ares rose out of the tub and watched as Xena dried every part of his muscular frame with the towel. The war god found the way she rubbed the towel over his body very arousing, especially when she lingered too long on his inner thighs. When Xena stood before him, he pulled her into an embrace, letting her feel how wild with desire she had made him, preparing to claim her lips in a kiss.

But Xena firmly placed both hands against his chest. "Ah-ah-ah...not yet. I have something else planned." She took hold of his right hand and led him over to the large bed. "Lie down."

Ares did as she commanded and lay down on the large bed. He watched with piqued interest as Xena went over to his closet and retrieved something from within it. She kept whatever it was hidden behind her back as she came to stand before the bed.

"A few weeks ago, when I spent the night here, I did some rummaging through your closet and found these." Xena held up what she had been hiding behind her back.

A smile of remembrance crossed Ares' face upon seeing what it was. She was holding up two pairs of chains forged by his smith-god brother, Hephaestus. The war god had completely forgotten the chains were even in the closet. It was just one of the many toys he and Xena would use during their wild nights of lovemaking. Viewing the chains assured Ares that he was definitely going to enjoy whatever Xena had planned.

The god got into position. His naked muscular form lay spread eagle in the middle of the large bed. Xena took the first pair of chains, wrapped them around the god's wrists then secured the ends to the bed. The second pair she wrapped around his ankles, securing the ends to the bed too. Xena stood at the foot of the bed with a pleased smile on her face. Ares' sculpted naked form lay before her like a roasted pig at a feast and she planned on enjoying every piece of him.

At that moment, there was a knock at the bedchamber door. Xena went over to the door, opened it, then a few moments later, returned to stand before the bed holding a blood red satchel.

"Who was at the door?" Ares asked. From his chained position on the bed, he had not been able to see who was there.

"Oh, it was just one of the chambermaids, bringing the objects that I will need." Xena retrieved a long black silk scarf from inside the satchel. She went up to head of the bed, seated herself on a side, and then proceeded to tie the black silk scarf around Ares' head, covering his eyes.

"Why the blind fold?" Ares asked.

"By taking away your sense of sight, I will enhance your other senses. In this instance, I am focusing on your sense of touch," Xena replied when the scarf was in place over Ares' eyes.

Now unable to see, the war god lay on the bed with anticipation, waiting to know or in this case feel what she would do next.

Xena retrieved a large crystal bottle from within the satchel. She climbed onto the bed, letting herself straddle Ares' broad chest. She uncapped the crystal bottle, pouring a few droplets onto the god's restrained right arm. To Ares, the droplets felt warm against his skin. Xena began to rub the liquid over the olive colored skin of the god's arm. Ares could smell the scent of the liquid Xena rubbed over his skin---it was sandalwood oil. She poured some oil onto his left arm, working it into the skin, starting with his forearm and moving her way down to his powerful bicep. Her touch was strong yet gentle.

Ares felt Xena move down his body to where she now straddled his hips. She poured an ample amount of sandalwood oil over the god's broad hairy chest. She worked the oil into his shoulders, using a smooth and steady rhythm. She kneaded with skilled fingers and pressed with her palms as she moved down to his chiseled pecs, running her slender fingers through the hairs covering them, letting her fingertips graze his nipples getting a gasp of pleasure out of him. Xena poured more oil over the god's stomach, working it into his hard muscles. Most of Ares' body felt warm from the sandalwood oil Xena had rubbed over his skin and being blindfolded heightened the sensation.

Xena moved off of Ares' body again and situated herself between his parted legs. She poured a droplet of the oil onto his right foot. Her slender fingers rubbed the oil into his skin, between his toes, moving to the soles of his feet, giving this area extra attention, knowing it would arouse him. Xena repeated her actions with his left foot before moving onto his muscular legs. She gave extra attention to his inner thighs, slowly rubbing the oil over his skin, kneading his powerful leg muscles. "How do you feel?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"I feel fantastic," he replied in a husky tone. "I can't wait to feel what else you've got planned."

The smile widened on Xena's face as she once again moved off the bed. For a moment, she just stood there, staring at the god's muscular frame, the sandalwood oil causing his skin to glisten in the soft light provided by the flickering flames of the roaring hearth fire. Xena retrieve another object from her bag of goodies. "Your mother was the inspiration for my next choice."

Ares curiosity was piqued as he wondered what the next object Xena would pleasure him with would be. A devilish grin creased his lips when he felt the object on the skin of his face. "Now this object, would it happen to be a peacock feather?"

"That's right." Xena continued her pleasurable exploration of Ares' body with a large blue and green peacock feather, teasing and leaving to tingle all of the places she had covered with the sandalwood oil. The next object Xena used was a black sable mitten. By the time her hand had explored the god's body in all the same places, his breathing had quickened and he strained against the chains holding him in place.

The last object Xena used to pleasure Ares was herself. She straddled his chest again and took hold of his left hand, still restrained by the chains of Hephaestus around his wrist. She teased the palm with her tongue before moving on to his fingers---sucking each one individually. Her pleasurable journey continued down his powerful arm, to his armpit that she nuzzled, stroked and nibbled. This area was highly sensitive and had Ares straining against the chains holding him in place. Xena repeated her ministrations with his right hand and arm.

Still straddling him, she caressed his face with her hands, before moving to an ear. She started with the lobe, sucking, nibbling and blowing on it.

"Ohhhh," Ares lustfully groaned when Xena slid her tongue in and out of his ear cavity. It made him think of the pleasures which they would definitely get to share in later.

Xena moved onto his handsome face that she caressed with feathery kisses, ending with his full lips that she claimed in a passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled for a while before Xena leisurely pulled away to explore the rest of his body.

She moved on to his muscular chest, licking and nipping his skin. She rolled his nipples between her fingers before unleashing her tongue, first circling, and then flicking her tongue back and forth over them. This sent a jolt of pleasure to Ares' lower regions and got an appreciative moan out of him.

Xena continued her pleasurable journey down Ares' body and now was at his navel. She teased him with licking and sucking, using fingers and her breath to tickle the surrounding hairs. Then pointing her tongue she thrust it in and out of his navel. Every nerve ending in Ares' body was at attention, waiting in anticipation for her to move lower.

"Ohhh yes," Ares huskily groaned when he got his wish.

Not being able to see what Xena was doing and only relying on his heightened sense of touch made her ministrations all the more erotic.

"By the gods," Ares moaned as Xena continued to caress, kiss, lick, squeeze, stroke and suck.

The war god was writhing in ecstasy and was steadily losing control. His muscular arms strained against the chains holding them in place as he writhed in unbridled ecstasy atop the bed. When he reached the pinnacle, his body went rigid as Xena eagerly accepted his release.

* * *

Xena threw her head back as moans and gasps of pleasure poured from her parted lips. 

She quickly brushed raven locks out of her face when she gazed down at the god she was riding. A determined look was etched in his features as his hands gripped her hips, driving her harder onto him as he picked up the tempo of his pounding thrusts.

No longer bound by chains or blind folded, the war god could see the pleasure he was giving Xena written all over her passion filled face, which increased his own arousal.

The couple's moans and sighs of passion mingled together as both steadily approached release. They were accelerating towards that rapturous peak when the bedchamber was suddenly filled with a strong wind and a swirling burst of light.

"What in Tartarus?" Xena immediately jumped off of Ares' body and huddled beside him.

"Oh, this is just great," Ares groaned with disappointment as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the phenomenon before them.

"Ares, your presence is requested on Mt. Olympus," a masculine voice announced from within the swirling light.

"Is that Zeus?" Xena shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Yeah, it is," Ares replied with a smirk of annoyance.

The barriers to keep unwanted visitors away from the fortress were in place but as King of the Gods, Zeus was one of the few who had the power to break them.

Xena quickly grabbed one of the large silk pillows and covered herself with it. She was not ashamed of her present state but she was not about to have the King of the Gods, leering at her nude form.

Ares didn't bother to cover up and proudly let his father get a full view of his aroused state. The war god had heard the rumors circulating around Mt. Olympus about Zeus being plagued with performance problems ever since Hera's entrapment in the abyss of Tartarus. It appeared that since his wife was no longer around to be privy to his numerous indiscretions with other women, the King of the Gods had lost his desire for sex and the ability to even perform. So, Ares wanted his father to see that a god in the family could still 'get it up' and was getting 'some'.

"Uh Dad, as you can see, I'm rather busy at the moment, so whatever is happening on Mt. Olympus will have to wait."

"My request was not a suggestion but **A COMMAND...YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!**" Zeus bellowed with anger causing the whole bedchamber to tremble. In the blink of an eye, the wind and the swirling light faded leaving the bedchamber as it was before the King of the God's unexpected arrival.

"He would have to show up right before I had the chance to cum again," Ares complained.

"I would say that's the least of your worries, it sounded like Zeus was pretty ticked," Xena surmised as she tossed aside the pillow covering her.

"Oh, as usual it's nothing. Whatever charges my father and the other gods have brought against me this time won't stick any more than past grievances." The god's tone was filled with unwavering confidence.

"If you say so." Xena rolled over onto her stomach, propped up on her elbows as she lay facing the foot of the bed.

Ares rose from the bed, instantly covering his naked form in black leathers. He seated himself on the bed in front of Xena. He raised a hand and let the fingers play with the raven locks framing her face.

"So, did you enjoy our night together?" Xena's tone was sultry to compliment the smoldering passion visible in her crystal blue eyes.

"What there was of it…thoroughly." Ares brought his fingers to rest under her chin, gently tilting her face upward as he leaned down and claimed her lips with a soft kiss.

Leisurely, their lips parted. With their eyes still locked in a gaze of mutual desire, Ares ran a hand gently down her back. "Unfortunately, we will have to continue this some other time." He gave her bare bottom an affectionate slap as he rose from the bed. A moment later his dark form was engulfed in orbs of blue light that faded into nothingness.

**CHAPTER 48**

As soon as Ares' form materialized in the Great Hall on Mt. Olympus two members of the Olympian elite guards immediately restrained him with chains.

The war god knew trying to free himself was useless because the chains had been forged by Hephaestus and could hold any god. A look of indifference was on his face as he watched his two captors disappear into the shadows of the dimly lit hall. It appeared that he was now alone in the great hall but Ares could sense the presence of his fellow gods. He gazed down at the chains wrapped around his muscular frame. "Gee, twice in one day" He muttered to himself. His tone was much louder when he addressed his fellow gods. "Okay, why the chains?"

"We wanted to make sure you didn't get the chance to run off like you did after your phony alliance with Dahak."

Ares quickly looked up just as Hades' form appeared out of the shadows.

"What are the charges against me this time?" Ares' tone dripped with disinterest.

"You know very well what the charges against you are, Ares." Zeus' form appeared out of the shadows along with several members of the Council of Twelve. "I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed this council again but in your usual arrogance, you ignored my warnings."

"Ares, you are such a fool! Did you really think the actions of your armies on Kos and its neighboring islands would go unnoticed by us?" Athena looked at her brother with disgust.

"Oh, I knew the council would find out about the attacks on Kos but that was the least of my worries," Ares said. "None of you wanted to believe me but I was right about Dahak...he controlled those islands and I took the only action I could to save us all."

"Ha, now you are trying to convince us that you had our welfare in mind when your army mercilessly slaughtered all those innocent people," Apollo said. "We are not fools Ares. As usual, you were only thinking about yourself!"

Ares' confidence was beginning to falter. He was no longer certain that he would be able to skirt around the charges his fellow gods would bring against him. "Those people were not innocent. They were controlled by Dahak."

"Enough with the talk about Dahak!" Poseidon snapped. "Ares disobeyed the council, now lets punish him."

Athena approached Ares and started walking around his chained form. "I knew this day would come. It looks like all of your deceptions, manipulations and schemes have finally caught up with you, dear brother." She now stood before him with a gloating smile on her face.

Ares ignored the Goddess of Wisdom and set his gaze on Artemis and Hermes. "Are you two going to back me up or what?"

The Goddess of the Hunt and the Messenger God remained silent as they bowed their heads to avoid Ares' gaze.

"If you are looking for help from Artemis and Hermes...FORGET IT! They have problems of their own," Zeus said. "We know all about their participation in your latest scheme and they will be punished too."

Now, with no support, Ares started to panic. "You are acting in haste. I at least deserve a trial."

"There is no need for a trial," Hades said. "You were warned and you just admitted right here, in front of all present, that you disobeyed the wishes of this council. Our only obligation is to decide what your punishment will be."

"Guards, remove the prisoner," Zeus commanded.

Instantly the two elite guards appeared before the war god and proceeded to escort him from the room. But before the trio could leave, Aphrodite grabbed hold of Ares' right arm. "It doesn't look like you're gonna get out of this one bro but I will try my best to get them to go easy on ya."

Ares knew quite a few of the council members had been salivating for a moment like this, so he didn't think his sister had much of a chance of persuading them to go easy on him but he did appreciate her efforts. "Thanks Aph." He gave his sister a faint smile as the two guards led him from the room so his fellow gods could get down to deciding his fate.

* * *

"Mom, when is Dad gonna be back?" Lycus looked up at Xena as she sat on the side of his bed, after tucking him in for the night. 

Since he first arrived at the castle in Macedonia, everyday, Lycus had spent time with Ares but for the past two days, that didn't happen and the little boy found this disturbing.

"I don't know, Lycus," Xena replied with a sigh. "As I told you and your sister, your father is a god with very important responsibilities and that means he could be away for long periods of time. But I am sure whatever the duties are, he will get them done as quickly as he can, so he can come back here."

Xena had answered this same question when she had put Lysia to bed and to her relief, the little boy seemed to accept her response just like his sister had done.

"Now, you get some sleep." Xena kissed the child on the forehead and then left the bedchamber.

Her brow was wrinkled with concern as she headed for her own bedchamber. Xena didn't want to alarm the children so she kept her own concern for Ares buried. The war god knew that the urgent call to Mt. Olympus met his fellow gods were trying to charge him, yet again, with another offense. He had been pretty confident that he would easily dodge the charges, whatever they might be but things obviously had not gone the way he had expected.

Ares had been gone two full days. Xena had tried contacting Artemis and Hermes to find out what was happening on Mt. Olympus but neither deity responded to her calls. She couldn't deny that she was really starting to worry. Losing Ares now would be devastating for the children. She also couldn't leave out what a devastating loss it would be for her too.

* * *

Ares was boiling with anger as the two elite guards led him down the hall, headed for a room deemed the pit. This is where the war god would finally learn what fate his fellow gods had decided for him. For the past two days, he had been locked in a cell, located in the deep dark bowels of the building. He didn't know why they just didn't put him under house arrest at his plush Olympian residence instead of treating him like a common mortal thug. 

Despite the anger, the war god had to admit he was surprised it took them two whole days to decide his fate. With gods like Athena and Hades being two of the decision-makers, he figured it would have only taken five minutes tops. There was obviously more to Aphrodite than meets the eye. He had to give his sister credit for giving him two more days before having to face whatever horrible fate they had in store for him.

By the time the trio entered the pit, Ares had cooled off considerably. He figured an angry outburst would only incite his fellow gods to make his punishment harsher than what he was already sure it would be.

The two guards led Ares to the center of the room then moved to the sidelines. The room was circular in shape and the war god had to gaze upward to view his fellow gods who where seated high above and all around him.

All sat in pious silence and gazed down at the prisoner as Zeus read the punishment.

"Ares, God of War, you have willfully disobeyed a direct order of this Council, so I hereby sentence you to spend the rest of your eternal life in the abyss of Tartarus. Guards take him away."

"Wait!" Aphrodite shouted. "I wanna protest this sentencing."

"Oh please Aphrodite, you have stalled these proceedings long enough!" Athena snapped.

"The abyss of Tartarus is waaaay too extreme...it's full of nasty Titans," Aphrodite said.

"But Hera is down there too, so there will be at least one friendly face to keep Ares company for all of eternity," Apollo chimed in that got a chuckle out of many seated high around the room.

As the guards began to drag him from the pit, headed for the Abyss, Ares knew this would be his last chance to save himself. He dreaded having to call on help from this individual but now he had no choice. "There is someone else who can verify what I have told you about Dahak."

Grumbles of annoyance could be heard about the room.

"We have heard enough about Dahak to last until the next millennium!" Poseidon snapped.

Ares ignored his Uncle. "His name is Cyrus. He's a former Watcher who is here in Greece helping to defeat Dahak."

"Guards halt!" Zeus commanded.

The guards obeyed the orders of the King of the Gods and brought Ares to a stop. The war god breathed a huge sigh of relief as he turned to gaze up at his father.

"Did you say his name is Cyrus?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, and he can back up everything that I have told you about Dahak."

"Father, do you know this Cyrus?" Athena asked.

"I have never met Cyrus but I have heard of him," Zeus replied. "As your brother has said, he is a former Watcher." Mumbles of interest were heard from the other gods upon hearing this news. They had all heard stories about the forefathers of the Titans---the Watchers---but none had ever met one. "Cyrus has offered counsel to many pantheons and over the last few centuries has become the closest confidant of Ahura Mazda." More mumbles of interest were heard from the other gods to learn that the King of the Persian gods had a former Watcher as his counselor. Zeus looked towards his chained son. "I will have this former Watcher brought to Olympus. If he can back up your words you will be spared but if not, to the abyss of Tartarus you will go."

* * *

On this day, Xena and all of her friends filled Cyrus' makeshift lab in Ares' Macedonian fortress. The former Watcher had finally finished translating all of the scrolls that made up the Watchers' Chronicles. All were seated in the makeshift lab, ready to hear the locations to which they would have to travel to find all of the pieces that made up the weapon that could kill Dahak---the Holy Saber. 

Xena had eagerly awaited this day but at the moment, all of her thoughts focused on Ares. She knew he obviously had not been able to get out of being punished by the other gods and she was now worried about what they were doing to him.

"Are you okay Xena?" Gabrielle placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as she sat in the chair next to hers.

"I'm fine Gabrielle but I am a little nervous about where we will have to go in order to find the saber pieces."

"I think everybody is." Gabrielle glanced around at their friends, all busily chatting away about the journeys ahead of them.

But silence quickly fell over the assembled group when Cyrus entered the room and stood before them.

"You have all been anxiously awaiting my completion of the translation so I will not beat around the bush and tell you all the locations," he began. "According to the translation, the Holy Saber was broken into four pieces, each scattered to a corner of the earth, in a resting place represented by one of the four elements...air, earth, fire and water. One piece of the saber can be found in the north, buried in the caves of Scandinavia. Another piece can be found in the east, high in the mountains of Chin. Another piece can be found in the south, in the volcanic regions of east Africa. And the final piece can be found in the west, in the waters beyond the Great Sea. There are maps for each location, with translations on exactly where to find the four pieces."

Upon the conclusion of Cyrus revealing the locations of the Holy Saber pieces, the room once again erupted into chatter. Xena rose from her seat and went to stand before her friends, drawing them to silence again. "Since we have already formed are four traveling groups and now that we know the four locations, all that is left is for us to decided who will go where."

A few days ago, they all had gotten together to form their four traveling groups. Hercules and Iolaus made up the first group, Autolycus, Salmoneus and Meleager made up the second group, Glaphyra, Darnelle and Draco made up the third group and the fourth group consisted of Xena, Joxer and Cyrus. The Amazons, the centaurs and the Corinthian army would continue to seek out Dahak's lava plant facilities and destroy them. Ares would be embroiled in the assault on Dahak's main base of operations. Gabrielle did not comprise any of the groups because she had agreed to Xena's request to remain in Macedonia to watch over the twins.

"Iolaus and I will look for the saber piece beyond the Great Sea," Hercules said.

"Darnelle, Draco and I can look for the piece in southeast Africa," Glaphyra said.

"Us three can go to Chin," Autolycus said as he gazed at the two men who would be joining him---Meleager and Salmoneus.

"That leaves Cyrus, Joxer and myself with the northern caves of Scandinavia," Xena said. "Since we have all decided where everyone will be going, we should get together the gear we will need for our journeys."

The assembled group had erupted into chatter again as they prepared to leave Cyrus' makeshift lab when in a burst of rose petals the Goddess of Love's scantily clad form came into view.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Hercules moved towards his sister.

"Hiya Herc." The goddess spotted her brother's best friend. "Hi Curly."

"Hi Aphrodite," Iolaus replied.

Aphrodite gazed around at all the people before her. "I really would like to chat and get to know you all but I only have eyes for a certain former Watcher."

"Uh, that would be me." Cyrus hesitantly stepped forward.

Aphrodite's blue eyes gave him the once over. "You're the first Watcher I have ever met and I must say you are kinda cute." She came over to Cyrus, locking an arm around his.

"Thanks," Cyrus softly replied. In all his years of existence, he had never met a woman quite like the Goddess of Love before.

"If you all would excuse us, Cyrus' help is needed in a major way on Olympus...tootles." The pair instantly vanished in a burst of rose petals.

After the pair's departure, the room erupted into chatter about the sudden appearance of the Goddess of Love and what it all meant.

Xena had a pretty good idea of what it all meant and was in deep thought as she moved away from her chatting friends. Whatever trouble Ares had gotten himself into required Cyrus' assistance to get him out of it. Now she just prayed that Cyrus would be able to do just that.

* * *

"Once again Cyrus, I want to apologize for dragging you away from important duties to vouch for Ares' claims but only the word of someone with your high stature could have ever convinced the council of twelve that my wayward son for once was telling the truth." Zeus said. 

"There is no need to apologize Zeus. I had finished translating the scrolls needed to find Holy Saber so I was more than willing to help straighten out this misunderstanding with Ares," Cyrus said.

The former Watcher and the King of the Gods, set their gaze on Ares who stood arm and arm with his sister Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love had a pleased smile on her face. Outwardly Ares had a smile too but on the inside, the war god couldn't believe that he owed his freedom to Xena's meddling do-gooder friend. He wondered what the former Watcher would want in return for helping him.

When Aphrodite had brought Cyrus to the Great Hall, the former Watcher immediately captured the interest of the others as he gave a detailed synopsis of the events that had occurred since Dahak's return to the earth. It was a first for the council but all unanimously agreed that Ares' actions were justified, so the charges against him were dropped. The charges against Artemis and Hermes were dropped too.

After dismissing the charges, Zeus had invited Cyrus, Ares and Aphrodite back to his residence on Mt. Olympus. The foursome was in the receiving hall, discussing the events of that day and how to deal with Dahak.

"I know Artemis and Hermes are already lending you a hand in your battle against Dahak, Ares. Now the rest of us gods want to help...we will make it an all-out war, the likes of which Dahak has never seen." Zeus said.

"Forgive me for butting in here," Cyrus said before Ares could respond to his father's offer. "But I think it would be a mistake if the other god's engaged Dahak in an all-out battle."

"Why do you think that, Cyrus?" Aphrodite asked.

"Right now, Dahak thinks the only Olympian he has to contend with is Ares and I believe it would be to our advantage if he continues to think such," the former Watcher replied. "Until we find the Holy Saber pieces, our major concern should be to find all of those lava plants and not engage Dahak's minions in a bloodbath that would spread all over Greece."

"Cyrus is right." Ares admitted. This got stunned looks from the other three. "Hey, I like a bloodbath just like any war god would but one of this magnitude could wipe out the entire population of Greece and then I would have no one to fight future wars." The stunned looks left the faces of the others upon hearing Ares' response that only a war god would give.

"You can have your trusted priests and priestesses participate on a covert basis in the search for more of Dahak's lava plant facilities but the rest of you gods should continue to be totally oblivious to Dahak's actions," Cyrus said.

"I guess that means we should continue with the plans we have to celebrate the fifth millennium of our reign?" Aphrodite asked.

"By all means, have the celebration and act like you have no idea that Dahak is trying to overthrow you," Cyrus said.

The former Watcher stayed a few hours more at Zeus' Olympian residence answering the questions of the King of the Gods and that of his daughter the Goddess of Love who were very curious about his life as a Watcher.

When it was finally time for Cyrus and Ares to head back to the war god's mountain fortress, Aphrodite embraced the former Watcher in a hug. "Thanks for getting my bro' out of a major jam." The goddess kissed him on the cheek.

"You are very welcome, Aphrodite," Cyrus said with a smile.

Zeus and Aphrodite stood with locked arms and watched as Ares and Cyrus disappeared in shards of blue light, headed back to Macedonia.

When the pair materialized in Macedonia, all was quite at the fortress. It was late and all had turned in for the night. The day had been extremely long for Cyrus and since he had no more scrolls to translate this was the first night in a long time where he could go to bed at a reasonably decent hour. The former Watcher said nothing to the god standing next to him and started walking away headed for his bedchamber.

"Before you go off to bed Cyrus, there is something I need to say."

Cyrus turned around and approached the war god again.

"It's about what you did today..." Ares fidgeted somewhat and had a look of discomfort plastered across his face. "This changes NOTHING between us...I still don't like you...but I just wanted to say...um...thanks."

The last word was barely above a whisper but Cyrus had heard it none the less. The former Watcher's lips curled into a faint smile. "You're welcome, Ares."

The war god quickly vanished from sight in shards of blue light. Cyrus was still smiling as he made his way to his bedchamber.

Ares' form materialized in his own bedchamber. He was relieved to be back in his fortress and not spending eternity in the abyss of Tartarus. He looked at the roaring fire burning in the hearth then towards his large bed---a smile formed on his handsome face. His bed was not empty---Xena was in it. Dark furs covered her curvaceous form. She lay in the bed with her back to him but her raven tresses shined like silk in the light provided by the roaring fire.

Without making a sound, Ares approached the large bed. Xena was definitely asleep and she was not alone in the bed. She had an arm draped protectively around the sleeping form of their daughter, Lysia, who in turn was clutching her favorite doll. A soft smile crossed Ares' lips. It felt good to come back to his bedchamber and find the two most important females in his life sleeping in his bed.

Ares ran a hand through Xena's hair before bringing it to rest on her shoulder. Lazily, she opened her eyes. When she felt his presence, she turned slightly to face him. A relieved smile formed on her face. "Welcome back," she said in a whisper.

"It's good to be back," he whispered, returning her smile. The god walked around to the other side of the bed and eased himself onto it, lying on his side, so he faced Xena. The two continued to whisper so they wouldn't wake up Lysia. "I was surprised to come back and find you and Lysia in my bed."

"I figured you wouldn't mind. The children were missing you, so we decided to spend the night in here as a way of being close to you."

"Lycus was here too? He's not now." Ares said.

"Our son declared that he was a big boy and decided to sleep in his own bed."

Ares put a hand to his mouth to keep from chuckling too loud.

But the two adults did not whisper softly enough because at that moment, Lysia's eyes slowly opened. The child's eyelids fluttered a few times before they focused on Ares' form.

A big smile broke out over the little girl's face. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart and how's my little princess?"

"Fine, now that you're back."

Xena couldn't help but smile at the exchange between Ares and Lysia. If his warlords could have heard such a conversation, they would have been shaking their heads in disbelief. The war god was certainly full of surprises.

"So, I guess everything turned out okay on Mt. Olympus?" Xena asked.

"Yes, it did. In fact, from here on out, the other gods will be lending a hand," Ares replied.

"That is great to hear because we can certainly use the added help."

Ares gazed down at Lysia as he ran a hand through the child's curly raven locks. "And you my darling daughter and your brother will have a visitor tomorrow."

"Who Daddy?" The little girl's deep brown eyes sparkled with piqued interest.

"Your Grandfather Zeus will be stopping by tomorrow. I told him all about you and Lycus and now he can't wait to meet you both."

"Wow!" The child breathed as her brown eyes widened with excitement. Zeus would be the second god she met and he was not only her grandfather but also a King! Lysia wiggled from underneath the sheet and furs covering her body. Clutching her doll in one hand, she crawled to the foot of the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Xena asked.

"Back to my own room." Lysia now stood on the bear skin rug on the floor by the end of the bed.

"You don't have to go back to your room, you can sleep here with us." Ares said.

"Nah, since Mommy will be leavin' tomorrow, you two should be alone." The little girl had walked over to the bedchamber door and now stood there with it open as she looked at her parents one last time. "Goodnight." Lysia was still clutching her doll as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Goodnight," Ares and Xena said in unison, both not believing what just happened.

"She is one perceptive kid," Ares declared.

"Why Ares, whatever do you mean?" Xena playfully asked.

"When I first saw you in my bed, I thought about us picking up from the night when Zeus interrupted. But when I saw Lysia in the bed with you, I figured we would have to put it off again...and that was okay...but now that she decided to sleep in her own bed..."

"We can indeed pickup from where we left off the other night. Lysia is right. Tomorrow, I will be leaving on a long journey and we don't know when we will get the chance to do this again." Xena tossed aside the sheet and furs covering her body as she moved towards Ares.

"So, we shouldn't waste any more time." Ares moved towards Xena.

The two met in the center of the large bed, their lips joining in a kiss as they embraced each other. A moment later, Ares' leathers and Xena's nightgown disappeared as they resumed their lovemaking from the other night.

**CHAPTER 49**

_"Ohh," the man groaned when he started to regain consciousness. His whole body was like one giant raw nerve and all he felt was agonizing pain. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, consisting of shapes and colors that slowly transformed into a clear view of his surroundings._

_The man was in a large room, and judging by the large columns for support, it was located inside a temple. Lit torches lining the walls provided the only light. The man was in the center of the room, standing atop a large round platform. His arms were raised above his head and tied to a metal pulley. He gazed downward to get a view of his body. The only article of clothing he wore was a loincloth. It was dirty and spotted with dry bloodstains. The man knew the stains were from his own blood for his body was scarred with the lacerations of a whip._

_"Ohh," he groaned again as he recalled the nightmare of the last three days. The man had been beaten and tortured incessantly---his tormentor only stopping whenever he would lose consciousness. He wondered where his tormentor was now since the torture always restarted whenever he regained consciousness. The man knew his torment would end in only one way and that would be his death. The man was not afraid to die---it was something he had prepared himself for, ever since he made the decision to follow the one true god. The man jumped out of his thoughts when he heard maniacal laughter. It pained him greatly, but he did manage to turn his head, setting his burning gaze on his tormentor._

_Just like the Olympian god the man despised, he wore black leather. But he was tall, skinny, had pasty white skin and wildly styled black hair. His tormentor was nothing more than a godling and there to do the bidding of the more powerful god----the one he despised. _

_"Ooh I see that look in your eyes," the godling taunted as he strolled over to the circular platform. "If you could...you would kill me but your can't...not even with that black magic of yours...'cause I'm a god." He puffed out his chest and started laughing hysterically again as he proceeded over to a wall where a whip was hanging. The godling stopped laughing when he held the whip in his hands. He strolled over to one of the large columns and with a flick of his wrist, snapped it with the whip. A crackling sound reverberated throughout the room._

_"Ooh do I like the sound of that," the godling cooed. His dark eyes gleamed with devilment. "Since you're awake again, I should get back to work." The godling proceeded over to the circular platform, the whip he held poised for continued torture as he started ascending the platform steps._

_"You've done enough Strife," a disembodied deep voice said as its owner came into view from shards of blue light._

_"Aw, c'mon Unc...let me have another go at him," Strife pleaded._

_From his position atop the circular platform the man gazed at the new arrival. He was not the least bit surprised to discover from whom the godling had gotten his orders. It was the Olympian he despised most---Ares._

_"I said that was enough!" The war god repeated in a firm tone._

_Strife had a disappointed frown on his face upon hearing his uncle's words._

_"I want a word with him alone but when I'm through you can come back."_

_Learning he would be able to come back and finish the job he had started pleased Strife so he now had a smile on his pasty face. "Okay." The godling disappeared in a flash of light._

_"Minos, Minos, Minos...I overestimated you---you are not as smart as I thought." Ares strolled over to the platform and began to circle it as he gazed up at the prisoner bound atop it. "You knew I had marked you with death after that bond you forced upon me but you just had to make an attempt to try and see Xena and now it will cost you."_

_"I am more than prepared to give my life for Dahak so your sentence of death does not frighten me, Ares!" Minos spat. "But you best remember that you are no longer immune from death and will indeed feel its sting if Xena dies." A chuckle escaped the doomed man's lips. "As an immortal that's got to be pretty frightening for you."_

_"Ah Minos, I know with your own death imminent it would give some joy in these fleeting moments of life to know that I will be living in fear of my own demise but that is not the case. I will live for countless eons to come because Xena is now on the road that will lead her directly to me and to her own immortality neutralizing the curse your put on my head. So it looks like I erased your final joy but maybe you can find some comfort in knowing that just like you and your master planned, Xena will rule the world." Ares saw the anger blazing in the priest's eyes and smiled. "Since you said you are prepared to die, I think it's time you did just that...Strife, you can come back now."_

_Strife had been waiting for his Uncle's summons and instantly appeared. An eager smile was on the young god's face._

_"It's time," Ares said._

_"Yes!" Strife rubbed his hands together eagerly as he made his way over to the raised circular platform. The young god turned a crank on the side of the raised structure._

_A gasp of surprise escaped Minos' thin lips as he gazed down to see the wood floor beneath him slide open, revealing a pool of dark blue water. "You're going to drown me?"_

_"No, your death won't be something as delicate as that but you will wish that it were." The war god held up his right hand. A raw slab of meat instantly materialized and now hung from his raised hand. Ares walked over to the pool of water below Minos and tossed the raw meat into it. _

_Suddenly, the water churned with a frenzy of activity as the raw meat was devoured. A few moments later, it settled down. Minos had watched with keen interest the activity below him and for a man prepared to die, his eyes were filled with fear._

_"You are probably wondering what is the creature in the water that devoured the slab of meat," Ares said. "It's not one creature but several. They are a species of fish called piranha."_

_"Piranha?" Minos gazed downward trying to get a glimpse of the strange fish._

_"They are not found in this part of the world. They are found in the rivers of a land far beyond the Great Sea and the unknown waters. Centuries ago, I visited the place. They always did say traveling broadens the mind and boy did it ever on this trip. These fish only grow to be about two feet long and look rather harmless until they open their jaws and you get a look at their razor sharp teeth. I saw a school of these fish attack a herd of cattle crossing a river...they took down three bulls...picked their bones cleaned in a matter of minutes. The fish fascinated me so, that I brought some back to Greece and for centuries have been breeding them so I could always have a school around. The ones in the pool under you are babies. I've let them pick apart animals but you will be their first human."_

_"Can I now Unc...can I...can I..." Strife stood impatiently by the controls for the pulley to which Minos' arms were tied._

_"Go ahead Strife." A devilish smile appeared on the war god's face. At times he found his nephew annoying but he did appreciate his enthusiasm over the impending death of a very bothersome mortal._

_A giddy laugh escaped the lips of the young god as he turned another crank that operated the pulley to which Minos was tied and slowly lowered him to the water._

_The priest's eyes were wide with fear and loud gasps escaped his thins lips as he watched the dark blue water get closer and closer. Soon his bare feet touched the water then his legs. The bloody whip lacerations instantly attracted the tiny fish that began nipping at his legs. Minos started screaming in pain._

_The smile on Ares' face widened as he prepared to depart the room. "Oh...and Strife..."_

_"Yeah Unc?" Strife gazed at his uncle expectantly. He still continued to turn the crank and Minos was now up to his waist in the water, screaming in agony as the tiny fish repeatedly tore into his flesh._

_"When the fish have picked him clean dispose of the bones."_

_"Sure thing Unc." _

_Through the agony of his own pain and the churning of the water now red with his own blood, Minos saw Ares vanish in shards of blue light. After that, his head sunk below the bloody water..._

Minos violently tossed in his bed until he bolted upright, his hands smacking away the creatures nibbling at his body. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. He was not immersed in water and there were no fish tearing at his flesh. His labored breathing began to subside. It had only been a nightmare of how he had died at the hands of Ares many years ago.

The high priest got out of his bed and went over to the room that adjoined his bedchamber---his laboratory. Minos walked over to a table, picked up a large crystal flask and stared at its crimson contents. His thin lips curled into a wicked smile. The priest had heard about the godling, Strife, meeting his end with a dagger laced in Hind's blood. Now, the godling's Uncle would join him in death. For in just two days, Minos would finally get his revenge on Ares.

* * *

Cyrene was humming an old Thracian ballad, as she cut some of the flowers she had growing in a small garden behind the tavern. She laid the flowers in a basket slung over a forearm. She thought the brightly colored blossoms would look so lovely in the vase she bought from a pottery merchant passing through Amphipolis. Cyrene was picking some lilacs when she heard a deep baritone voice from her past that she thought she would never hear again. 

"Hello Cyrene."

She looked up from the flowers to gaze at the unexpected visitor. He looked just as he did when she met him in her youth---tall, dark and handsome. At one time, his appearance had mesmerized her but she had seen the real him and now thought he was the epitome of evil.

"What are you doing here Ahriman or should I call you Dahak?"

"You, Cyrene, may call me Ahriman," he replied with a smile revealing perfect white teeth. "And I am here to see you, why surely you knew I would come now that I am free again?"

"We have nothing to discuss, so just leave!" Cyrene made a move towards the tavern.

"Ah, you are still just as fiery as you are beautiful." Ahriman blocked her path. "We have plenty to discuss, we do share a daughter after all."

"Just forget about Xena!" Cyrene snapped, her blue eyes blazing with anger. "She wants NOTHING to do with you. She knows you are EVIL and will fight to the end to stop you."

"I can't forget about Xena, Cyrene. She is a part of me as I am a part of her. Xena can not keep denying her true self. Her fight against me will bring this to fruition and in the end, she will take her rightful place by my side."

"I will kill you myself, before I ever let you get your hands on Xena!" Cyrene lunged at the evil god with the shears she had been using to cut the flowers.

Dahak easily removed the shears from her grasp, tossing them aside. He grabbed both her wrists so she couldn't run away from him. "I didn't come here to fight with you Cyrene, but to give you a gift."

"I don't want your gift!" Cyrene struggled to free her wrists and was relieved when Ahriman finally released her from his strong grip.

"Not even the gift of immortality?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can restore your youth...you will never grow old." Ahriman raised a hand, running the back against Cyrene's face. "I have known many women in my long existence but you are the only one to ever remain in my thoughts...even during all my years of entrapment. I want you with me Cyrene...forever...ruling beside me as my Queen."

"Like I told you Ahriman, I don't want your gift!" Cyrene whipped her face away from his hand. "I am not that impressionable young woman you knew all those years ago. I see you for what you really are...an UGLY MONSTER...and death will be a welcomed paradise compared to an eternity with you!"

Ahriman was somewhat angered by Cyrene reminding him that she had gotten a glimpse of his cursed form---the scaly, reptilian form of a serpent---branded on him by The Creator, centuries ago. "The paradise of death that you welcome may come sooner than you think!" He hissed. "Take a good long look at everyone and everything around you Cyrene because soon it won't be here anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"I am on my way to taking my rightful place as ruler of this world again," he replied with a smile. "The people of Greece are displeased with the Olympian gods...their fall is imminent."

"I don't believe you," Cyrene said.

"Oh, it's true all right...my actions have sealed their fate...nothing can stop it now," Ahriman stated with unwavering confidence. "The Olympian pantheon will be the first of many to fall ushering in a New World ruled by one god...ME!"

"No...it can't happen...it won't happen. Xena will stop you."

"Your faith in Xena, greatly impresses me Cyrene. Our daughter is a very remarkable and determined woman but even she can't stop me and in the end she won't want to." Ahriman's crystal blue eyes sparkled with a knowing gleam.

Cyrene saw the gleam in his eyes and fear began racing through her body. "You did something to Xena, tell me!" She tightly gripped the evil god by his arms as she gazed up at his face waiting for his response.

"Oh, I did something to Xena but nothing that will harm her," he assured. "Xena is about to rediscover how attractive her darkside can be and the mistake it was to ever suppress it."

Cyrene released his arms and slightly bowed her head. Concern for her daughter now consumed her thoughts.

"This should not be seen as a moment to be feared." Ahriman took hold of her chin and turned her gaze up toward his face again. "Our daughter is about to embrace her true destiny and this time Cyrene, don't abandon her. Accept her for who she was meant to be...join us." Ahriman lowered his head, moving to claim Cyrene's lips with a kiss.

"Get away from my mother!"

Ahriman halted his intentions. Cyrene, ashamed by what she almost let happen, backed away from the evil god. Both turned their gaze towards the man now standing in the garden.

"Toris, No!" Cyrene shouted as her son unsheathed the sword at his side and charged the evil god.

Ahriman easily disarmed Toris, removing the sword from his grasp and tossing it aside. Toris, now weaponless, again charged the god, who effortlessly pushed him some distance away, knocking him to the ground. Cyrene immediately went to her fallen son's side.

Ahriman stood before the pair kneeling in the dirt. His crystal blue eyes blazed with disgust as he looked at Toris. "You foolish man...you are no match for me! For your mother's sake, I will let you live." The evil god's face softened as he turned his gaze toward Cyrene. "You were rather hasty when you dismissed my gift so I will give you more time to think about it." With that said, Ahriman vanished in a flame of fire.

"So, that was Xena's father?" Toris asked.

"Yes." Cyrene grabbed hold of her son's left arm, as they both rose to their feet.

About a week after Xena and Gabrielle left for the mountains of Macedonia, Toris returned to Amphipolis. Apparently, his younger sister had Hermes deliver a message to him. It wasn't detailed and only stated that he should return to Amphipolis and stay with their mother. When Toris finally arrived and told his mother about Xena's message, Cyrene sat her son down and revealed to him her involvement with Ahriman and the god being Xena's real father.

"Mother, right before Ahriman left, he mentioned a gift. What did he mean?"

"He offered to grant me immortality."

Toris' eyes widened with surprise. "You did turn him down, right?"

"Of course I did," Cyrene quickly replied.

"But he said something about you thinking it over, so I guess that means he will be back." Concern for his mother was now etched on Toris' face.

"Don't worry about me, Toris, I can handle Ahriman just fine," Cyrene assured as she wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders and pulled him close. "I am more worried about your sister...Ahriman said some things...and I fear she may be waaay in over her head this time."

* * *

Discord's petite form materialized in the Halls of War. Her dark eyes quickly scanned the room. Ares was not on his throne and no where in sight. She would just have to search the place until she found him. The goddess proceeded down a stone corridor. 

Tonight would be the opening festivities to a weeklong celebration honoring the five millennia of Olympian reign. By the time the week came to an end, Dahak would rule and the Olympian gods would be dead---all poisoned by Hind's blood.

But Discord was having second thoughts. She was no longer sure if she wanted to go through with Dahak's plan. That's why she had come to the Halls of War. Discord was prepared to inform Ares of her alliance with Dahak and disrupt the evil god's deadly plans for the festival's opening.

Discord was walking down another corridor when she heard sounds coming from a room up ahead. When she reached the door, the goddess was surprised by what she saw.

A little boy stood by a table covered with miniature soldiers. These were not just any soldier replicas---these were a gift to Ares from Mithra, the Persian God of War, given to him when the two pantheons were on friendlier terms. The craftsmanship was impeccable, each soldier unique. Ares cherished the gift and never let another soul touch them, not even Discord. But here they were now, being handled by a child!

"Hey kid, what are you doing in here and who said you can play with those soldiers?" Discord stormed over to the table and yanked a soldier from the child's grasp.

So engrossed was Lycus with the mock battle he had been acting out with the toy soldiers that he was somewhat startled when another loudly entered the room. It was a woman not much bigger than he was. She was dressed in black leather and lace with wild black hair cascading over her slender shoulders. Her blood red lips were twisted in an angry smirk and were a stark contrast against the pale skin of her face.

Lycus was just getting to the best part of the battle and didn't appreciate her interruption. "Give it back!" The child grabbed for the soldier Discord had taken from him but she held it out of his reach.

"No way. I know how special these soldiers are...even I am not allowed to touch them, so what are you doing with the soldiers?"

"My Dad said I could play with them." Lycus picked up another miniature soldier from the table.

"Your dad?" Discord's brow furrowed with confusion. "Who's your dad?"

"Ares."

The goddess was stunned to hear this news. She approached the child and forcefully grabbed him by his arms.

"Lemme go!" Lycus struggled to free himself.

"Hold still brat, so I can get a look at your face!" Discord roughly gripped the boy's chin, tilting his face upward so she could gaze at his features. Oh, he was Ares' kid all right---the same nose, cheekbones, chin, and he even had the war god's curly black hair. He didn't get his crystal blue eyes from Ares though. But there was something familiar about them. Discord's breath caught in her throat. She narrowed her gaze as she stared down at the child's face. "Your mother, who is she?" The goddess demanded.

"Xena." Lycus grimaced from the rough grip on his arms.

"Xena." Discord repeated the boy's response through clenched teeth. She released her hold on the child and stepped away from him. Anger began to darken the features of her porcelain face. In a huff, the goddess quickly vanished in a sparkle of light just as Lysia walked into the room.

"Ooh, that was another god...which one was it?" Lysia came over to where her brother stood by the table.

"Yeah, it was a goddess but I didn't get her name." Lycus rubbed his arms where Discord had roughly held him.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Lysia placed a small hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm okay. That goddess was real mad about somethin' and she took it out on me."

"Well, if she comes near ya again, Daddy will take care of her."

Lycus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Discord angrily paced the floor of her residence on Mt. Olympus. So, Ares' warrior whore had given him a son. The goddess found it hard to contain the rage she felt within. She finally picked up a marble statuette setting atop a table and viciously hurled it at a mirror, shattering it to pieces. 

Having released her anger in some form, the goddess now stood there gasping for air. With a hand, she pushed her wild raven tresses off her porcelain face. Discord now realized she had been a fool to have second thoughts about her participation in Dahak's plans. A small part of her had held out hope that she would get Ares back but her brief visit to the Halls of War and meeting the son he shared with Xena had killed that hope.

This child had obviously been hidden away and his surfacing now meant that Xena and Ares must be an item again. The war god had fathered many children that had meant nothing to him but Discord knew this child would be different. His mother was the love of Ares' life---Xena. For some time now, the goddess knew the war god was in love with the warrior princess but only now was she able to admit this fact. Ares would now show off this child to all of Olympus and groom him for a position of power by his side.

But that would not happen---for all the gods would be poisoned and exist no more. And Discord had something special planned for Ares' precious son. The goddess walked over to a table and with a small key, unlocked one of its drawers. Her blood red lips curled into a wicked smile when she retrieved its contents and held it up for view. It was a crystal flask and contained within it was a deep red liquid. Discord's smile widened. She had definitely played it smart when she kept some of the Hind's blood for herself.

**CHAPTER 50**

On the morning the journeys for the search of the Holy Saber began, Ares transported each traveling party to a location on the outskirts of the Olympian pantheon that would take days off their traveling time.

Xena, Cyrus and Joxer were transported to an area north of the Roman territories. Tribes of Germans occupied the land. Due to Cyrus' vast traveling experience and connections with tribe elders, the trio was able to move quickly through the land, cutting a few days off of their journey. They set up camp in the forest. In another day, they would reach northern waters that they would cross, placing them in the town of Ramshog. Some caves were located just outside of the town and that is where they would find their piece of the Holy Saber.

It was a few hours after sunrise and the trio was packing up their campsite to continue on with their journey. Xena was getting the horses ready, Cyrus was packing up the remaining gear around their campsite and Joxer was down at a nearby river replenishing their water supplies.

Talon was pretty proud of himself. He was doing a superb job pretending to be Joxer. The fallen Watcher had fooled all that knew the former owner of his new body. A smile creased his lips as he filled the last water skin---Xena's water skin. He was about to cap it when he suddenly realized he forgot to add that special ingredient. Talon reached within his coat and pulled out the goatskin, Gwenyth had given him. He held it upside down, squeezing several drops of its crimson contents into Xena's water skin. When the task was completed, he capped Xena's water skin, then set it with the other two. The goatskin containing the red liquid, he weighed in a hand. A wicked smile crossed Talon's face. Soon, the goatskin would be empty and that would mean the transformation would be complete.

At first, Talon didn't think the crimson substance was working because Xena seemed to be acting no different than usual. When their journey started, Talon had upped the dosage and now the changes were becoming visible. Xena's sleep was no longer restful. She was withdrawn and her temper was short. She had even snapped at Cyrus a few times. Talon knew Xena had to be wondering what was wrong with her. She would soon learn what was happening but by then she would fully embrace the changes.

Talon retrieved the three water skins and headed back to where he had left his two traveling companions. When he reached the campsite it was clear of their gear. Xena and Cyrus sat on their horses and were ready to resume their journey.

"Here's your water, Cyrus." He held the water skin up for Cyrus to take it as he sat atop Xerxes.

"Thanks Joxer."

"And here is yours, Xena." He had a smile on his face as he handed Xena the water skin as she sat atop Argo.

"Thanks." Xena took the water skin and secured it on the saddle.

Joxer strolled over to his trusty steed, Otis, and mounted the animal.

"Okay, let's head on out." Xena led the way on Argo and her two companions followed on their horses.

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus had been transported to a seaport town in Southern Gaul. It was now under Roman occupation, which like the Greeks worshipped the gods of Olympus. A merchant, devoted to Hermes, had agreed to let them have use of one of his ships and its crew for their journey across the rest of the Great Sea and into unknown waters. 

"So Herc, what is the name of this ship we are sailing on?" Iolaus asked as the pair walked along the docks.

"It's called the Oasis and it should be around here somewhere." Hercules scanned the many ships tied up in port. "Ah, there it is."

The pair approached an impressive looking ship with the name Oasis painted in gold across the bow. The crew was busy moving around the ship, making last minute preparations before their journey.

"My ship is a beauty, isn't it fellas?" A female voice asked from behind them as they stood admiring the ship.

Hercules and Iolaus quickly whirled around to see who had addressed them.

"Nebula! This certainly is a surprise!" Iolaus said.

"What are you doing here?" Hercules asked.

Both men took turns grasping her forearm in a greeting of friendship.

"I was looking for some new stomping grounds and heard southern Gaul was the place to be so I decided to check it out." She gave her friends the once over. "You two are certainly looking good, especially you monkey man." Nebula ran a hand down Iolaus' chest.

"You're looking good too," Iolaus replied as he took in the sight of Nebula's tall toned brown-skinned form.

Hercules just grinned as he watched his two friends flirt with one another. "Nebula, you mentioned something about this ship being yours."

"That's right, it is," she replied with a big smile.

"But we were told this ship was owned by a merchant named Gordium."

"Oh, he use to own this ship but the man's a lousy card player and lost it to me," Nebula said.

"Excuse us, Nebula." Iolaus pulled Hercules aside. "What are we going to do now Herc? We needed that ship to get out into those unknown western waters."

"I will just have to call Hermes and he will have to get another one of his merchants to lend us the use of a ship," Hercules replied.

Nebula couldn't help but overhear their conversation and decided to join in. "Uh fellas, if Gordium promised you the use of the Oasis, I would be more than willing to honor it."

"You would? Aw wow, that's great Nebula!" Iolaus had a smile on his face as he walked back over to the attractive pirate woman.

"Uh, before you volunteer your ship, we should first tell you where we will be sailing." Hercules stood before his two friends, his gaze fixed on Nebula who looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, Herc is right." Iolaus said. "We have to sail through the uncharted waters west of the Great Sea.

"Now, if you want to back out, we will understand. Those waters have not been sailed by many and are a virtual mystery," Hercules said.

"You guys should know by now that mysteries are right up my alley, so you can count me in." Nebula proceeded up the plank that led to her newly acquired ship. Hercules and Iolaus followed after her.

"Okay men, lift that anchor and get this ship sailing!" Nebula shouted to her crew as she began to stroll the deck. Hercules and Iolaus followed after her to see how they could lend a hand in maintaining the ship.

By evening, the ship reached the narrow strait that separated Europe from Africa and would lead them into the mysterious waters of the west. Hercules and Iolaus had joined Nebula in her cabin for dinner.

When Nebula had finished her meal, she pushed her empty plate away before looking at the two gentlemen seated around her. "So, are you two going to tell me the reason behind your need to venture into the unknown waters of the west?"

"We are looking for something." Iolaus took a quick sip from his mug. "A sword...really a piece of a sword."

"And why do you need this piece of a sword...is it part of a treasure?" Nebula leaned forward. Her brown eyes sparkled with piqued interest.

"No there's no treasure involved...just a lot of danger," Iolaus confessed. He turned his gaze toward his best friend. "Herc, I think you would do a better job of filling her in than I would."

Nebula now had her gazed fixed on Hercules too as she waited for the demi-god to fill her in on just exactly what was the meaning behind this journey.

The demi-god took a deep breath before giving a detailed synopsis regarding Dahak's arrival, their discovery of his dark plans and their efforts to stop him.

"It is before my time but I am somewhat familiar with the details concerning Dahak's war with Persia," Nebula said once Hercules had given her all of the details. "My homeland is Sumeria, so my people were practically eyewitnesses to the atrocities committed by Dahak and his cult."

"Then you know how important it is for us to stop him." Hercules said.

"Oh, I do all right and that's why I want to help you find this sword piece," Nebula said.

"We welcome your help," Iolaus said. "We've got maps to help us find the sword piece and being a pirate, this should be right up your alley."

"Then, to the search." Nebula raised her mug filled with mead. Hercules and Iolaus raised their mugs too. They all smiled before bringing their mugs to their lips.

* * *

Autolycus, Meleager and Salmoneus had been transported east of the Black Sea. The trio continued east until they reached the land of Chin. 

Once in Chin, the trio met up with a fellow named Zhen Yu. He had been one of the leaders who had spoken out about the tyranny under the reign of Ming Tien. Zhen Yu was very grateful when Xena freed the people of Chin from Ming Tien's harsh reign so he was more than willing to honor her request to help her friends reach the mountains of Chin located in the east.

Zhen Yu picked a few of his trusted men to accompany them on their journey east. They had been traveling for almost a week when they reached the town of Shu.

"We will stop here," Zhen Yu declared as the traveling party made their way down the town's main street.

"Zhen Yu is right." Autolycus quickly scanned the map he was holding. "Shu is just a few days journey west of the Daba Mountains and that's where we will find our piece of the Holy Saber."

"Sounds good to me," Meleager declared. "I'll take the others and get us some rooms at a local Inn." Meleager urged his horse to trot off down another street. Zhen Yu's men followed after him on their own horses.

Autolycus, Salmoneus and Zhen Yu urged their horses to continue down the main street of the town. There appeared to be some event happening in the town square because many of the town folk could be found there.

The trio dismounted their horses, then eased their way through the crowd. When they got to the front of the crowd they could see a large raised platform. A muscular man wearing a black mask and wielding a large ax stood atop the platform.

Wails of sorrow poured from some in the crowd, as a bound man was lead up the platform. The man was forced to his knees and his head placed on a block before the man wielding an axe.

At that moment a frail looking woman ran out of the crowd. She headed right for a man dressed in fine robes and seated upon a large chair supported by four pallbearers. Before she could reach him, warriors who held out their swords halted her.

"Wong Tai, please spare my son, he's all I've got left!" The woman cried.

Some warriors stepped forward and dragged the woman back over to the crowd. They deposited her there on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The gathered crowd turned their attention once again to the raised platform. The muscular man wearing the black mask raised the ax he held, high above his head, then swiftly brought it down, cutting off the head of the man kneeling before him.

"Ew, gods!" Salmoneus grimaced as he turned his head away.

"And I thought executions in Greece were bad." Autolycus shook his head in disgust.

"Zhen Yu, do you know why that man was executed?" Salmoneus asked.

"From what I was able to pick up from the crowd, he stood up against the local warlord, Wong Tai, he controls this region of Chin.

"Ah, the fellow sitting in the large chair with the pallbearers," Autolycus remarked. The trio turned to look at the warlord.

He was young in age, probably in his early twenties. His hair was worn in a single black braid that was slug over one shoulder.

"Hey Sal, check out the strange pendant around his neck. Is that what I think it is?"

Salmoneus squinted his eyes to get a better look at the medallion around the warlord's neck. He then pulled out a sheet of parchment they had been given by Cyrus. On it was a drawing of the Saber. "Holy Hera, it is!" He breathed.

Zhen Yu quickly looked over Salmoneus' shoulder at the drawing then the medallion around the warlord's neck. "Hey, that looks like a piece from the sword you are looking for."

"Yes," Autolycus and Salmoneus wearily said in unison.

The trio quickly made their way through the crowd, found their horses and headed for the town Inn to rejoin their friends.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Meleager was lounging on a bed, that consisted of a sleeping mat on the floor---the custom in Chin, gazing at his two friends seated at a table in the room of the Inn where they were staying. "The piece of the Holy Saber that we are suppose to find waaay up in the Daba Mountains is not there because it belongs to the local warlord whose wearing it around his neck." 

"I wonder how he got it?" Salmoneus asked.

"Oh, who cares how he got it," Autolycus said. "What matters is getting it away from him."

At that moment Zhen Yu came through the door and seated himself at the table with Autolycus and Salmoneus.

"What were you able to find out?" Salmoneus asked.

"Apparently as a child, Wong Tai was heavy into mountain climbing and was always wandering around the Daba Mountains. That's how he came across the sword piece. On the day he found the sword piece, he got caught up in a fight between to warring warlords. Well, one of the warriors involved in the fight threw a dagger at another but Wong Tai happened to be in the line of fire. The dagger hit him in the chest but didn't break the skin because the sword piece was in a shirt pocket and the metal it is made out of deflected the dagger. Ever since that incident, Wong Tai has worn the sword piece as a good luck charm around his neck."

"This is just great, how will we get the sword piece from him now?" Meleager asked. "He will never part with it."

"Calm down Meleager, don't get yourself all worked up in a tizzy." Autolycus rose from his chair and started to pace the floor.

"But he's right Auto," Salmoneus said. "It's going to be awfully hard to get that sword piece now. A warlord has it and he's got a slew or warriors protecting him. We don't want to end up like that poor fellow we saw lose his head this afternoon." Salmoneus swallowed hard and rubbed his neck in an uncomfortable fashion.

"Hey, when we agreed to help Xena with this Dahak mess, we knew it would be dangerous so don't start getting all chicken now," Autolycus said. "So, a warlord is wearing the sword piece we need as a lucky charm...big deal. We have our own...and it's me."

"You?" Meleager and Salmoneus said in unison before breaking out into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Zhen Yu curiously gazed at the two laughing men who were now holding their sides.

"Pay no attention to them Zhen Yu," Autolycus said. "They may be laughing now but they know I am the only one with the talent for a job like this."

Zhen Yu's brow was furrowed with confusion after hearing Autolycus' words.

"My new friend, back in Greece, I am known as the King of Thieves and soon I will be known as that in Chin too." Autolycus had a smile on his face as he checked out his reflection in a mirror. "Yeah." He ran his fingers over his moustache. "That sword piece is as good as ours."

* * *

Darnelle, Glaphyra and Draco were transported to one of the southern most Greek isles in the Great Sea where they sought passage on a ship that took them to Egypt. Once there, they traveled to the palace and met with Queen Cleopatra. 

To show her gratitude for Xena's disruption of an assassination attempt on her life, the Queen would provide a guide for Xena's friends for their trip to southeast Africa. Their guide was a man named Ahkmim. His family had served the Pharaohs of Egypt for centuries and his loyalty to his Queen was unquestionable.

The trio, along with their guide Ahkmim and two other men boarded a barge that took them down the Nile, through the lands of Nubia and Kush.

It took them over a week, traveling through barren deserts and thick jungles but the group eventually reached the volcanic mountains of southeast Africa, the resting place for a piece of the Holy Saber.

The traveling party set up camp for the night near a river at the base of the mountain range. Ahkmim was studying the maps that Cyrus had created, deciding the best route they should take when they resumed their journey. The men that Ahkmim had selected to accompany them on their journey were busy setting up their camp.

"Hey Glaphyra...Draco and I are going to hunt us some food, you want to come along?" Darnelle asked.

"Nah, I'm going to take advantage of being near this river and take a bath."

"Just make sure there are no crocodiles," Draco said.

"I already checked with Ahkmim and he said this river is crocodile free, so when you guys see me later, I will be nice and clean." Glaphyra took off in the direction of the river.

When Glaphyra reached the river, she discarded her clothing and quickly jumped in the cool water. Her skin had felt so grimy from the jungle heat and the cool waters of the river were greatly welcomed. She dunk her head under the water, letting her hair get wet. Glaphyra floated around on her back for awhile, just enjoying the soothing cool waters.

The sun was beginning to descend in the sky when she started to head for the riverbank. She was putting on her clothes, when a man jumped out of the nearby foliage grabbing hold of her and pulling her to him.

He was tall, brown-skinned with short black hair. He wore only a loincloth made of some animal skin and his face was decorated with red and green paint. When the man spoke, Glaphyra could not understand his language. The man had dark brown eyes that gazed at her in awe. He was very fascinated by her blond hair that he touched with a hand.

"Let go of me!" Glaphyra struggled to free herself but the man's grip was too strong.

The man spoke some more in that language that Glaphyra didn't understand as one of his big hands began to roam her partially clothed body. This caused her to struggle even more for freedom. Suddenly, the man lifted her off the ground, laid her form across a broad shoulder, then proceeded to take off through the jungle.

"Darnelle! Draco! Help me!" Glaphyra screamed as the man started running through the jungle.

The man hadn't gone much further when Darnelle stepped out from behind him hitting the guy in the back of the head. The man stumbled a bit and tried to continue running when Draco stepped out in front of him, landing a punch to his face. The man lost his grip on Glaphyra who was slung over a shoulder as he fell to the ground.

Glaphyra fell to the ground too and was helped up by Darnelle.

Draco approached the man who was still lying on the ground. When Draco knelt over the man, he quickly bolted upright, piercing Draco's left arm with a sharp object.

"Ouch!" Draco yelled as he jumped away from the man who immediately took off into the thick jungle, quickly disappearing from sight.

Darnelle and Glaphyra were immediately at their friend's side.

"Are you okay?" Darnelle asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Draco grunted as his friends helped him to his feet.

"That puncture on your left arm is bleeding pretty bad." Glaphyra stated with concern.

Darnelle handed him a cloth to wrap around the wound.

The trio heard someone moving through the thick jungle foliage and quickly turned to see if their big friend had come back. But all three sighed with relief when they saw Ahkmim and the others from their traveling party.

"What happened?" Ahkmim asked.

"It appears a native of this region tried to carry Glaphyra off against her will and we stopped him," Darnelle replied.

Ahkmim gazed at Draco's bandaged arm. "You're hurt, let me have a look at that." Ahkmim carefully removed the bandage on Draco's arm and inspected the wound. "We must get you back to the campsite...this is no ordinary wound...you were struck with a poison dart."

"Poison!" Draco, Darnelle and Glaphyra said in unison.

"God's Akhmim can you help him?" Darnelle now had a concerned look on his face that matched the one on Glaphyra's.

"I can if I get the herbs I need to break down the poison before it spreads through his system."

"Where can you get these herbs?" Draco asked.

"Fortunate for you what I need can be found about a mile from our camp, down river." Ahkmim looked to the two men who had accompanied them. "Buto and Soleb."

The two men stepped forward. "You must go down river and bring back the root of the Nimbuki plant, now hurry!" The two men quickly departed for their destination. "We must get Draco back to the camp and make sure he gets some rest." Ahkmim gently took hold of Draco's injured arm and Glaphyra the other as they prepared to head back to their campsite.

Darnelle spotted an object lying on the ground and went to retrieve it. "Hey Ahkmim, do you by any chance know what this is?" Darnelle held up the object he had found.

Ahkmim let go of Draco's arm, went over to Darnelle and took hold of the object.

"This is an amulet worn by the Simbutu warriors."

"That guy who tried to carry me off must have dropped it," Glaphyra said.

"Oh, this is not good," Ahkmim sighed.

"What's wrong?" Darnelle asked.

"The Simbutus are said to be cannibals."

"Gee, and I thought he was trying to run-off with Glaphyra because he wanted her for his girlfriend when he probably only wanted to have her for dinner," Darnelle jested.

"Ha-ha-ha...very funny Darnelle," Glaphyra stated with sarcasm.

"This whole area must be their territory and I heard they don't like trespassers. We must get back to our campsite and pray that Simbutu warrior doesn't come back with friends." Ahkmim reclaimed Draco's injured arm and along with Glaphyra head back for their campsite.

"I knew this wouldn't be a pleasure trip but I never thought I would have to protect myself from being someone's meal," Darnelle stated as he walked behind the trio.

"I sure hope the others are fairing out better than us," Draco said.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 51**

Ares ran a hand through the woman's brown shoulder length hair. A look of sadness was in his deep brown eyes as he gazed down at her unconscious face. "Oh Artemis," he wearily sighed. The war god lifted his sister's unconscious form and proceeded to carry her down a long white marble corridor.

When Ares reached the end of the corridor, it opened up into a large circular room where a centaur, stood waiting. The war god placed his sister's form into the muscular outstretched arms of the centaur. "Cephalus, place my sister with the others."

"Yes, lord Ares." Cephalus turned and carrying Artemis' unconscious form departed the circular room.

Ares stood there a moment more before going about the necessary task.

Yesterday had begun the weeklong celebration in honor of the five millennia of Olympian rule. All the gods of Olympus had gathered together in their ethereal realm for the opening festivities. Ambrosia wine had been served to toast the celebration. Soon after everyone had drank the wine they all fell ill. It didn't take long for the gods to discover that they had been poisoned with Hind's blood.

Fortunate for Ares, he had only made a brief appearance at the opening festivities and left before the toast with Ambrosia wine so he escaped being poisoned. The war god knew Dahak was behind the poisoning but wondered where he had gotten Hind's blood since the golden creatures were extinct. And to make matters worse, Dahak had destroyed some villages using thunderbolts---Zeus' trademark. This act increased the discontent among the mortals with the gods of Olympus. Dahak had made it appear as if Zeus had destroyed whole villages, killing hundreds of innocent people all for the amusement of celebrating their five thousand-year reign.

Right now, the other gods were still alive but they wouldn't be for long if an antidote for the Hind's blood poisoning wasn't found. For centuries, Ares had desired the demise of his fellow gods and with it now being a possible reality, the war god was actually sad. Despite all his disagreements with the other gods, they were his family and try as he did to deny it he would miss them.

That's why Ares was now determined to make sure they did indeed live. He did not want Dahak to strike at the gods in this weakened state, so he had all of them moved from Mt. Olympus and taken to the caves located beneath his mountain fortress in Macedonia. The move had gone well, except for one problem---Zeus was missing.

The King of the Gods had been poisoned like the others but he had not slipped into unconsciousness yet. Ares knew that Dahak was responsible for his father's disappearance. Now he feared what the evil god had in store for Zeus.

* * *

In the town of Assiros, a large angry mob had gathered in the town square, shouting cheers in agreement with the man standing before them.

"To the Olympians, we are nothing more than figures on a chessboard...to be played with and discarded at their whim," the man declared.

The people gathered around him shouted in agreement.

"Look at how they celebrated their five thousands years of reigning over us...Zeus destroyed ten villages with thunderbolts."

Shouts of anger are heard from the crowd.

"For centuries, the gods of Olympus have taken for granted the worship of the people of Greece. But I am hear to tell you that worship will end today!"

Again the people shouted in agreement with the man.

"From this day forward, the people of Greece will not have their fates dictated by hypocritical, murdering, self-centered gods. We will be the masters of our own destinies."

Again, the people shouted in agreement with the man.

"But first, we must punish the gods of Olympus for their numerous crimes against the people of Greece."

The crowd parted as two men ushered an older man, his hands bound with chains, to the center of the town square. The man wore a robe made of the finest silk. His shoulder length hair was snowy white along with a closely trimmed moustache and beard. He appeared to be disoriented and having trouble standing, so the two men were practically dragging him to the center of the square.

As all eyes followed the trio, someone in the crowd shouted, "It's Zeus!"

Chatter erupted in the crowd as all realized that it was indeed the King of the Gods who stood before them, bound in chains.

"That's right, this is the once all powerful Zeus!" The man's tone was mocking and his eyes burned with contempt as he gazed at the King of the Gods. "But it appears he did a bit too much celebrating and has lost the use of his powers. That's why we were able to capture and bind him with ordinary chains." The man stretched out an arm, pointing a finger at the people gathered around him. "Now all of you will get to decide his fate."

"Kill him!" One man in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, death to Zeus!" Another shouted.

Soon the whole crowd was caught up in a chant of "Death to Zeus! Death to Zeus!"

The King of the Gods looked like an ordinary old man as he stood in silence listening to the crowd of people demand his death. But he seemed to be oblivious to the chants because a disoriented look was still plastered on his very pale face.

"It looks like we stopped in the right town to rest the horses." Aurora's gaze was fixed on the bound old man standing at the center of the town square.

"But that rest will have to be cut short because we found who we are looking for and now we have to get him out of here before these people kill him." Solari glanced at the angry crowd around them.

The Amazons had gotten word that Dahak had kidnapped Zeus and were told to be on the look out for the King. Aurora and Solari had stopped in Assiros to rest their horses before continuing their journey when they came across this hate rally for the Olympians taking place in the town square.

The two Amazons quickly formulated a plan to rescue Zeus.

Solari and Aurora had made sure a nearby building was entirely empty before they started throwing lit torches through the structure's windows. It didn't take long for the structure to be consumed by the spreading flames.

* * *

"How should we kill Zeus?" The man asked the crowd.

"We should hang him!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Nah, hanging is too good for him!" Another shouted in the crowd.

"It's a pity we can't kill him with his own thunderbolts!" One of Zeus' captors shouted. This got a laugh from many in the crowd.

"We could burn him at the stake!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"That would be the closest match to his thunderbolts burning people alive in their homes," the man said. "So, burning at the stake it will be!"

The crowd shouted in agreement.

"Look everyone...the schoolhouse is on fire!" Someone shouted.

All turned to gaze at the schoolhouse being consumed by flames that threatened to spread to nearby structures.

"We must put it out before it spreads!" Many in the crowd took off to get the water wagons.

With the crowd now distracted by the fire, Solari and Aurora made their move to save the King of the Gods.

Aurora took care of the two men who had brought Zeus to the town square while Solari went to rescue the King. The two men were no matches for the Amazon. With a few punches and kicks to their faces and bodies, both men lay on the ground unconscious. The man who had incited the crowd stood by the disoriented Zeus. One of his hands gripped Zeus by the arm while the other brandished a sword, ready to ward of Solari.

"Shame on you!" Solari easily kicked the sword from the man's grasp.

The man stood there with a surprise look on his face that quickly turned to anger. He released his hold on the weakened god and charged Solari, swinging a fist.

The Amazon easily dodged the blow as she delivered a hard one of her own to the man's stomach.

The man was doubled over and gasping for breath when Solari grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. "You should have joined your fellow townsfolk in putting out that fire." She shoved the man headfirst into a wooden pole planted in the town square. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

Aurora had already removed the chains binding Zeus' hands.

"We have to get you out of here." Solari took hold of Zeus' right arm and along with Aurora led the weakened disoriented god to where they had left their horses.

The town folk were too busy trying to extinguish the spreading fire to even notice the two Amazons and the King of the Gods who walked right by them to their waiting horses.

They got Zeus safely atop one of the horses. Solari rode with Zeus while Aurora mounted the other horse. Without looking back, the trio quickly departed the town of Assiros.

* * *

Gabrielle removed the cloth from the basin of cool water. She wrung out the excess water, then placed the cloth on the forehead of the woman lying before her. A faint smile crossed her lips as she gazed at the woman's flushed face. Despite the woman's dire condition she still radiated with divinity. The smile faded from the bard's face as she brushed aside a dark brown lock of hair from the woman's cheek. She had always wanted to meet the Goddess of Wisdom, but not like this.

Athena lay in a coma due to Hind's blood poisoning. Gabrielle looked around to all the other beds set up in the caves under Ares' mountain fortress. Each was filled with a god, lying in comas just like Athena. Some of the servants from Ares' fortress moved about the beds, tending to the incapacitated deities. All of them would die if an antidote was not found.

A sigh of fatigue escaped Gabrielle's lips as she rose to her feet. It was time for her to head on up to the castle and spend some time with the twins. The children knew something was taking place under the castle and were curious to find out just what but Gabrielle made sure they never went down there. She figured they were too young for such sights.

The bard was walking between the many occupied beds when in a burst of pink rose petals the Goddess of Love appeared before her.

Aphrodite's blue eyes were filled with tears as she quickly scanned the beds around her. She put a hand to her mouth to keep a wail of sorrow from escaping her pink lips. When she finally noticed Gabrielle, she quickly moved to stand before the bard.

"I came as soon as I heard...this is just awful," the goddess sniffed. Out of nothing, she produced a pink silk handkerchief and began dabbing at the tears, which now rolled down her face.

"Aphrodite, it's good to see you walking around and healthy," Gabrielle said with relief. "I was beginning to think that Ares was the only one who escaped the Hind's blood."

"So, Ar is okay too huh? That is good to hear. But I guess the rest of my family..." Aphrodite looked around at all the occupied beds again. "Have all been poisoned?"

"I'm afraid so," Gabrielle replied in a grim tone. "It appears Dahak managed to get his hands on Hind's blood and used it to taint the wine served at the fifth millennium celebration held on Mt. Olympus."

"That damn Dahak!" The Goddess of Love growled. "If only we had listened to Ar months ago...none of this would be happening." She wiped away the new tears that began forming in her eyes. A soft smile formed on her face as she gazed at Gabrielle. "Hey sweet pea, I never did tell you how great I think it is that you are alive again."

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Gabrielle let a soft smile crease her own lips.

"Uh hon, could you show me in which beds I can find Cupie and Hephie?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure." Gabrielle took the goddess by the arm and led her over to the beds containing her husband and her son.

The two gods lay in beds right next to each other. The servants tending to them moved aside when Gabrielle and Aphrodite approached. Each god was very pale, their foreheads beaded with drops of sweat.

"Oh Cupie," Aphrodite sighed with sadness as she put the handkerchief she held to her mouth. She ran a slender hand through her son's blond hair.

Gabrielle stood silently nearby, her face etched with sympathy for the Goddess of Love.

Aphrodite turned her attention to Hephaestus, who lay in the bed next to her son. She sat on the side of the bed, held one of his pale clammy hands in hers as she gazed at his comatose face. "You have to come back to me Hephie, so I can tell you I didn't mean the things that I said." Aphrodite turned toward Gabrielle. "Y'see, Hephie and I had this major fight, it was really about nothing...we said some awful things to each other. That's why I skipped the opening celebration. I was still so mad at Hephie and didn't want to run into him at the party. I wished he had a lousy time at the party...but nothing like...like this." The goddess bowed her blond head and began to weep.

Gabrielle approached Aphrodite, putting her arms around her in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure deep down inside, Hephaestus knows you didn't mean the things you said." She ran a hand through the goddess' blond tresses. "We will find the antidote to the Hind's blood poison and Cupid and Hephaestus will be as good new...as will the others," she assured. "I was about to go up to the castle, you should come with me." Gabrielle helped Aphrodite to her feet. She kept an arm of comfort around the goddess' shoulders as they made their way to the stairs that led to the fortress above.

* * *

"Damn it...I can't believe it's all gone!" Discord angrily pounded her fists on a table.

The petite goddess gazed about the room in which she stood. The place looked like it had been hit by a cyclone. Chairs were tossed about the room and drawers from tables laid about the floor. This was one of the rooms in her own residence and it now mirrored all the others, like it had been it by a cyclone. The goddess had frantically searched one room after another and each time came up empty. Just like all the other structures on Mt. Olympus, the ambrosia she kept in her own residence was gone!

Discord's breathing was heavy as she began to pace the floor. Her brow furrowed with deep thought as she brushed aside the wild raven tresses now hanging in her face. It was obvious who had taken all of the ambrosia, now she just had to discover where he had hidden the famed food of the gods. Discord was brought out of her thoughts about the ambrosia when she heard a familiar deep voice.

"YOU! Why does this not surprise me?"

The goddess turned to see Ares' black leather clad form leaning against the doorframe, his muscular arms folded across his broad chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the goddess replied in an innocent tone.

"Oh yes you do---your walking around and being unscathed by Hind's blood poison is proof of that!" Ares proceeded into the room and stopped some feet away from where Discord stood.

"My not being poisoned only proves that I made the right choice, just as you did by not attending the fifth millennium celebration."

"Oh, cut the bullshit Discord! Dahak needed someone inside the Olympian pantheon to do his dirty work and that someone was YOU---you are the one who spiked the ambrosia wine with Hind's blood!"

"Me? You are the more likely candidate for such a role!" She huffed. "After all, you did betray Olympus once before to team up with Dahak and you could have easily done it again!"

"My alliance with Dahak was a ruse," the war god calmly stated. "Only someone filled with jealousy, bent on revenge and completely STUPID...all three characteristics that you, my dear, possess, would ally themselves with the One Great Evil."

Discord's porcelain face darkened and she was now seething with anger. "Oh, I allied myself with Dahak all right and it was the wisest choice I ever made," Discord proudly admitted. "He's smarter than you, more ruthless than you and...he's even a better lover than you!" Her blood red lips curled into a wicked smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Dahak has played you for a FOOL, Discord! He used you to bring down Olympus and now that you have served your purpose, he will dispose of you right along with the rest of us!" Ares started to lessen the distance between him and the goddess.

Upon hearing Ares' words, the smile on Discord's face faltered, but came quickly back into place when she started backing away from the approaching war god. "Don't you think that idea has crossed my mind? That's why I've taken precautions to protect myself."

"If you are talking about the Hind's blood...it can't kill Dahak. As I told you, the only thing that will kill him is the Holy Saber." Ares let his features soften as he continued to speak. "It's not too late for you to re-establish your loyalties to the family. Just give me the Hind's blood I know you kept for yourself. It's needed to create an antidote to cure the other gods."

"Since when did you start caring about the well-being of the other gods?" With lightening quick speed, Discord hurled a fireball directly at Ares.

The war god dove out of way, seeking safety behind an overturned table.

Discord shot off several more fireballs before fleeing the room.

Ares came from behind the table and ran over to the door. The war god held out his hand, that emitted a glow from a ball of energy. He only intended to stun Discord with a hit because he needed her alive to find out where she had hidden the Hind's blood. As the war god prepared to hurl the energy ball at the goddess' retreating form, he was hit from behind with a ball of energy.

The energy ball hit Ares on the right side and to his surprise was agonizingly painful. He had a pretty good idea who had thrown the ball but he turned anyway to see who it was.

Dahak stood in the center of the room. He was dressed, as he was when Ares had first seen him face to face in Herakleia---black leather covering a slender muscular form, shiny black leather boots, and a black cape billowing down his broad back.

Ares ignored the pain in his side as he addressed Dahak. "You certainly are brazen to be walking around Mt. Olympus."

"Since the gods of Olympus will soon be no more, I'd figured it was time to check out my new home." Dahak had a wicked grin on his face, revealing perfect white teeth. But the smile quickly faded as his handsome features darkened. "It appears you have gotten a reprieve from the Hind's blood poison but I'm afraid that's about to come to an end." Dahak raised a hand and hurled another energy ball at Ares.

Still feeling the pain of the first hit and not wanting to feel that again, Ares quickly vanished in shards of blue light.

* * *

Gabrielle invited Aphrodite to have dinner with her and the twins at Ares' fortress. Spending time with her newfound niece and nephew actually brightened the mood of the Goddess of Love.

Gabrielle decided to go back down to the caves under the fortress. She left Aphrodite engrossed with entertaining the children with a tale of how she unified two kingdoms with love between a prince and a princess.

When she finally reached the caves, the bard was informed by one of the servants that the state of the comatose gods had not changed but two of her Amazon sisters had arrived since her departure. She found them in one of the smaller caves.

"Solari...Aurora! What are you two doing here?" Gabrielle embraced each Amazon in a hug.

"We brought Zeus here," Solari replied. "The Hind's blood poison has left him weakened and disoriented. We found him with a mob of angry villagers."

"And not a moment too soon. They were about to burn him at the stake," Aurora added.

"Thank goodness you found him," Gabrielle said with true relief. "Where is he now?"

"We placed him in the largest of the caves. Ares is with him right now."

Gabrielle excused herself and went to the larger cave. She found the war god standing over the bed his father now occupied. Quietly she approached and stood beside him.

Ares gave a sideward glance in her direction before speaking. "He was awake when the Amazons brought him here but since then he has slipped into a coma...just like the others." The war god moved away from the bed containing his father and moved to stand by the bed containing the comatose form of his half-brother Hermes.

Gabrielle remained by Zeus' bedside and gazed at the war god. She would swear his brown eyes were welling up with tears as he ran a hand over his brother's blond hair. His lips were curled downward in a sad frown.

"Dahak had a spy on Mt. Olympus."

"Who was it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Discord," Ares replied as he turned to face the bard. His cool demeanor was firmly back in place.

"Discord!" Gabrielle was truly surprised by this news. "I know she hangs out with you, so she can be quite a bi…" Gabrielle stopped herself from finishing that sentence and went another route. "Why would Discord ally herself with Dahak?"

"I think it was mainly out of jealousy...you see, I essentially tossed her aside for another and this was her way of getting back at me plus there's the power angle."

Gabrielle had a pretty good idea who the other was that Ares had ditched Discord for but decided now was not the time to bridge that subject.

"I found her trashing her own place. She was looking for the ambrosia...and oh was she mad that I had confiscated it all."

"Why did you take all of the ambrosia?" Gabrielle asked.

"When I saw how the other gods were poisoned, I knew Dahak had to have a spy on Mt. Olympus. I also started thinking that they might make a move to grab the ambrosia and turn Dahak's ol' buddies who are now walking around in mortal bodies into gods. It's not the power they had in their Watcher bodies but it's the closest they will ever get." Ares left his brother's side, went over to a large boulder and carefully seated himself upon, trying not to grimace.

But the discomfort he was obviously feeling did not go unnoticed by Gabrielle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...fine," he replied not too convincingly.

"No you're not." Gabrielle walked over to where the god uncomfortably sat on the boulder.

"I told you I'm fine so just leave me alone and go tend to the gods who really need it." Ares had his left hand protectively resting on his right side.

"No, I won't." Gabrielle removed his hand, to her surprise, without much protest. She knew the god was injured but the leather was in the way. "Please, remove the sword belt."

A weary sigh escaped Ares' lips as he removed his sword belt.

Gabrielle proceeded to open his leather vest but stopped when Ares winced. She resumed opening the vest but with more gentleness. When she finally had it open, a gasp of shock escaped her lips. "Gods Ares, this looks awful!"

Running along the war god's right side and partially onto his stomach was a deep red burn that was covered with blisters.

"If you think this looks bad, you should see the hole in my other vest." A chuckle escaped his lips that soon turned to a groan of pain because the slightest movement made his side hurt.

"You should have told me you were injured so I could take care of this." Gabrielle went over to a table, retrieved some cloths sitting atop it and brought them back over to the war god.

"There was nothing you could do. This wound should heal itself anyway."

"You need to remove your vest so I can bandage it."

Ares remained silent but rolled his eyes as he removed the vest.

Gabrielle proceeded to wrap a roll of cloth around his midsection. "Why do you have this wound anyway? I thought god's couldn't be injured."

"Normally we can't but Dahak is responsible for this wound."

"Dahak!"

"After I confronted Discord, she tried to flee by hurling energy balls at me. When I tried to reciprocate, her evil boyfriend hit me from behind with an energy ball. Dahak was there to check out his new digs and I vanished before he had a chance to hit me with another ball."

"There...all done," Gabrielle declared when she had the wound bandaged. She handed the god his vest.

Ares gazed down at her handiwork before putting back on his vest. "I guess you learned this from Xena."

"As a matter of fact I did." Gabrielle let a faint smile crease her lips as she handed Ares his sword belt.

"Dahak may be a fallen Watcher but he still possesses powers that surpass even us gods." Ares refastened the sword belt around his waist. "This wound should heal by itself but it will just take some time." He winced slightly as he rose off the boulder and to his feet.

The smile had faded from Gabrielle's face. "Dahak is winning, isn't he?"

"The gods of Olympus lay dying and the people are discontented more than ever, so yeah, he is winning," Ares admitted. "But when Xena and the others return with the pieces of the Holy Saber, the tide will turn in our favor."

**CHAPTER 52**

Iolaus leaned over the bow of the ship as he gazed up at the dark gray clouds blanketing the sky above. "It looks like we are in for a pretty fierce storm."

"You are right pal." Hercules too, gazed up at the graying sky. "That's why I better make this dive while the waters are still calm."

Nebula strolled over to where the pair stood on the deck of the ship. "Here you go Hercules, the air bags are all ready."

"Thanks Nebula." Hercules took the bags that would be his air supply on the deep dive. The demi-god was dressed in nothing but a loincloth, so Nebula couldn't help admiring his exposed muscular frame."

"I wish I could go with you, Herc," Iolaus confessed.

"I wish you could too but unfortunately the dive is too deep and the pressure would kill a full mortal."

The Oasis was anchored somewhere in the virtually unknown waters, west of the Great Sea. To the letter, they had followed the map and instructions Cyrus had prepared. Once the Oasis reached the unknown waters, the ship had to travel through a wall of thick fog. For three days, they could not see a thing. On the fourth day, the Oasis had passed through the wall of fog and the wide ocean was visible to view again.

On the night of the fourth day, a low hanging star was the only constellation in the black sky. The star had four visible points and had been drawn on the map Cyrus had made for them. The four-pointed star was visible on clear nights and always hang in the sky over the ocean, where a piece of the Holy Saber could be found. When the Oasis reached the spot under the four- pointed star, the anchor was dropped. That had been last night, and now Hercules was preparing to dive to the underwater caves where the piece to the Holy Saber could be found.

"Good luck Herc." Iolaus gripped his friend's forearm in friendship one last time before he would leave the ship.

Without warning, the ship began to violently rock.

"What in Tartarus is going on?" Iolaus did his best to remain on his feet as the ship continued to violently rock.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Hercules held on to the side of the ship to keep his balance.

Nebula was doing the same as was the rest of the crew.

"Look, there's something in the water!" The man in the crow's nest shouted.

All eyes looked to the water as two large tentacles rose out of the sea. They wrapped themselves around the center of the boat and in the process knocked some of the crewmembers into the water, including Hercules' best friend.

"Iolaus!" Hercules shouted as he dove into the water after his best friend.

Nebula pulled out a sword and began hacking away at one of the tentacles wrapped around the ship. The crewmembers standing about the deck joined in the hacking with their own swords. Their actions angered the sea creature that tossed the ship more violently about.

Nebula and the crew fell to the deck and were splashed with water as the ship violently rocked. All heard the screams of their shipmate in the crow's nest as he lost his footing under the violent rocking of the ship and plummeted to the waters of the sea.

As the Oasis appeared to be under attack by a large sea creature, Hercules did manage to find his friend who had fallen overboard. The current of the ocean had taken him some distance away from the ship.

"Hey Iolaus, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iolaus replied as he spit out seawater. "Some creature is attacking the ship." He fixed his gaze on the Oasis and the large tentacles wrapped around it.

"It looks like it may be a giant octopus or squid," Hercules commented.

"An octopus or squid? Gods, I didn't know they could get so big," Iolaus confessed.

"Not many people have ventured out this far, so who knows what kinds of creatures live in these waters," Hercules said. "We got to get back to the Oasis and give Nebula and the crew a hand fighting whatever that thing is."

Hercules and Iolaus began to swim towards the Oasis when the waters of the sea began to churn violently. Large waves immediately formed and tossed the pair about, greatly inhibiting their attempts to reach the Oasis.

As the waters continued to churn, a giant whirlpool formed. The sea creature released its grip on the Oasis and the ship was pulled into the whirlpool along with Hercules and Iolaus. Around and around went the ship and the two men in the water until they finally reached the center of the whirlpool where all disappeared below the surface of the deep waters.

* * *

"Ohh," Hercules groaned as he began to regain consciousness. Slowly, he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light of his unknown surroundings.

As his eyes began to focus, he could make out what appeared to be dark gray stone. "Ohh," he groaned again as he moved to a sitting position.

Hercules could now see his friend who lay beside him unconscious. "Iolaus, wake up." He lightly slapped the face of his friend.

"Ohh," Iolaus groaned as he regained consciousness. His eyes opened and they focused on his friend kneeling over him. "Hercules?"

"Yeah, it's me pal. Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Slowly, Iolaus rose to a sitting position. "Are we dead?"

"No we are not dead," Hercules replied with a chuckle.

"Then where are we?" Iolaus looked at the dark gray stone walls around them.

"It appears to be some type of cave," Hercules replied.

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember was being in the ocean. We were being pulled into a whirlpool, then everything went blank." Iolaus said.

"That's all I remember too." Hercules rose to his feet and began to walk around the cave.

"I wonder what happened to Nebula and the crew of the Oasis?" Iolaus asked.

"I can pretty much answer that for you." Hercules stood in a part of the cave not visible to Iolaus. "Come give me a hand."

Iolaus joined his friend in the other part of the cave. Hercules was standing over the bodies of Nebula and the crew of the Oasis. The pair immediately went about reviving their unconscious comrades.

"What happened and where are we?" Nebula asked when she regained consciousness.

"We don't know what happened and we don't know where we are," Hercules replied.

"We may not know where we are but it looks like we are someone's prisoners." Iolaus' gaze was fixed on the metal bars blocking the exit out of the cave. They had been so busy reviving their comrades that they hadn't even noticed the bars until now.

Hercules, Nebula and the crew immediately joined Iolaus at the metal bars. The demi-god gripped the bars with his hands and tried to pull them apart with no success.

"Whatever these bars are made of is obviously impervious to even my godly strength," Hercules stated after giving up on trying to pry the bars apart.

At that moment, they all heard footsteps headed in their direction.

Five men came to stand before the barred cave. All five were dressed in uniforms with insignias no one locked behind the bars recognized.

Accompanying them was a very beautiful young woman. She had long coppery colored hair and violet eyes. Her slender form was covered with an iridescent, shimmering blue dress. A purple sash that complimented her eyes ran diagonally across the bodice and around the waist to hang off a hip.

"Good, you are all awake. Now we will have the chance to check you over," one of the men said with a pleased smile. He was older than the other four men and his uniform was a little different, indicating a higher rank.

One of the other men unlocked the door made of bars as his three comrades pulled out sticks emitting an electric charge.

"Back...all of you get back!" one of the men ordered as he touched the side of a crewmember with the stick he held.

The crewmember screamed in pain as an electric charge surged through his body, knocking him back and out of the way.

The men, apparently soldiers, continued to touch the prisoners with their electrified sticks until all were at a safe distance for inspection.

Now that the prisoners were subdued, the commanding officer and the young woman entered the holding cell.

The young woman let her violet eyes wander over the prisoners until they finally settled on Hercules. Her gaze raked over his muscular form, his only piece of clothing being a loincloth. "I'll take him."

Two of the soldiers moved towards Hercules.

"I am not going anywhere with you!" Hercules picked up one of the soldiers and tossed him into his comrade.

The two other soldiers immediately struck Hercules with their electrified sticks.

The demi-god howled in pain until he fell to the floor unconscious. The soldiers held their sticks in a threatening posture to dissuade any ideas the other prisoners had of attacking them. The other two soldiers had recovered from Hercules' attack and now grabbed the demi-god by his arms and proceeded to drag him from the cell. They followed behind the young woman and their commander as they left the cell area.

"I wonder what they are going to do with Hercules?" Iolaus stood by the bars of the cell. His hands firmly gripped them as he gazed out into the cave with a look of worry on his face.

"I'm wondering about that too," Nebula said. "But I am also wondering about what they are going to do to us.

* * *

"Ohh," Hercules groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Twice in one day, he was waking up to pain.

Slowly he opened his eyes to take in his new surroundings. They were much more comfortable then the dank cavern he had just left. He was lying on a plush couch. The room had a feminine flair to it that his sister Aphrodite would definitely appreciate. The walls of the room were salmon in color. There was a table made out of crystals surrounded by four seashell chairs. There was also a large circular bed in the center of the room, surrounded by a white lacey curtain.

But what really caught Hercules' attention was the large glass window. With some discomfort, he rose from the couch and went over to the window. He had never seen anything like it before. Windows in Greece where just square holes in walls. He let his hands touch it. He was amazed at how it kept the seawater from entering the room. Hercules finally gazed out the window, his mouth dropping in awe as he stared at the view. It appeared to be a city and the whole thing was on the bottom of the ocean floor!

He saw people moving about the streets and they appeared to be breathing right from the water because they had no air bags. He saw carriages similar to ones on land but some strange creature that had the face and neck of a horse but the body of a fish pulled them.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A feminine voice from behind him asked.

Hercules turned to see the young woman from the cavern cell enter the room and proceeded over to where he stood by the window. "Yes it is. Where am I?"

"You are in the underwater city of Meridia."

"And you are?"

"My name is Helena. What is your name?"

"I'm Hercules."

"How are those people down there able to breathe underwater?" Hercules gazed out the window again with fascination at the people moving about the street, far below.

"They have gills...everyone in Meridia has them." Helena lifted her coppery colored hair and let Hercules see the slits behind both of her ears. "We also have lungs just like you land dwellers but we prefer to live in the sea." Helena let her hair fall to her shoulders again.

"How did my friends and I get here?"

"The whirlpool brought your ship down to the sea floor," Helena replied.

"Yeah, that whirlpool was really something. We got caught up in it after a sea creature attacked our ship."

"Oh, you mean Oligar."

"Oligar?" Hercules' face was riddled with confusion.

"Oligar is the giant Octopus who captures land dwellers travelling upon the sea and brings them here to work in the Tarconian mines."

"What are the Tarconian mines?"

"Tarconian mines is where you can find Tarconia, the ore that sustains my people's existence on the sea bottom. It heats our homes and is the corner substance in glass making."

"So, I guess my friends will be working in the Tarconian mines but what about me?" Hercules asked.

"You will be my personal slave." Helena let a soft smile crease her lips as she ran a slender hand, down Hercules' bare chest.

Hercules removed her hand from his chest but maintained his grip as he stared down into her violet eyes. "Helena, my friends and I can't stay here. We only came in search of an object and once we find it, we must return home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Hercules. Once land dwellers enter Meridia, they stay here permanently...so you and your friends will NEVER see your homeland again."

* * *

Zhen Yu did some snooping around the town of Shu and found out that the local warlord, Wong Tai was throwing a twenty-fifth birthday party for himself at his fortress located at the foot of the Daba Mountains.

All the local landowners of considerable wealth had been invited to the party. One in particular was a rice baron named Chen Yee who Salmoneus favored considerably.

This Chen Yee happened to be a distance relative of Zhen Yu's wife so he convinced the rice baron not to go to Wong Tai's birthday party and let Salmoneus go in his place. Chen Yee never liked Wong Tai and agreed to Zhen Yu's request.

Fitted with a black wig and the right clothes, Salmoneus was almost a perfect double for Chen Yee. Autolycus and Meleager were fitted with black wigs and proper clothing too. They would also attend the party as Chen Yee's assistants along with Zhen Yu.

The foursome had the real Chen Yee's official invitation and easily got through the fortress walls to attend Wong Tai's birthday party.

For a feared warlord, Wong Tai threw a very civilized party. Guest were dressed in their finest silk clothing as they moved about beautifully decorated tables adorned with the many food delicacies of Chin.

"Hey, I think I am finally getting the hang of these chop sticks," Meleager declared as he shoved a pair of peapods into his mouth using two slender sticks.

"Don't say that too loud," Autolycus warned. "Remember, you are suppose to be Chinese and have used such sticks your whole life."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Meleager softly replied as he shoved some dumplings into his mouth.

"Hey guys, this is really a great party!" Salmoneus declared as he and Zhen Yu took their seats at the table with their friends. "I've met some businessmen that I would sure like to keep in contact with once I get back to Greece and the Odyssey."

"We are not here to network Salmoneus." Autolycus lowered his voice so people at the tables around them would not hear. "We came here to steal the piece of the Holy Saber that Wong Tai is using as a good luck charm and that's all."

After everyone had eaten, the guests were entertained with a play that was about of all things, Wong Tai's life and how he rose to power over the region. After the play, everyone was treated to a dazzling fire works display.

It was rather late when the fire works display came to an end, so all of Wong Tai's guests stayed the night at his fortress. Since Salmoneus was believed to be the wealthy rice baron, Chen Yee, he was given a huge bedchamber with three adjoining rooms for his assistants.

Once again, the foursome inspected a layout map of the fortress that Zhen Yu had been able to obtain. When they were sure everyone had indeed turned in for the night, they made their way to Wong Tai's bedchamber.

The four moved cautiously and quietly around the fortress, blending into the shadows whenever they spotted Wong Tai's warriors walking about the deserted corridors.

When they made it to the corridor outside of Wong Tai's bedchamber, Zhen Yu put to use the bag of goodies he had brought. He shot two darts laced with a sleeping potion at the two guards stationed at the door of the bedchamber. They instantly fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

"Before I go back to Greece, you've got to give me some of those darts. They would certainly come in handy on some of my jobs," Autolycus whispered.

"Just forget about the darts and go in there and get the sword piece!" Salmoneus whispered.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Without making a sound, Autolycus made his way into the bedchamber while his friends remained outside and acted as lookouts.

The rays of the full moon provided the only light in the bedchamber. Unlike the custom for most in Chin, a bed mat on the floor, Wong Tai actually slept in a raised bed like they did in Greece. The King of Thieves made his way over to the bed and gazed down at the sleeping warlord. Autolycus had to hold back a chuckle after seeing that Wong Tai, a feared warlord, sucked on a thumb as he slept.

Autolycus had gotten from Zhen Yu, a dart laced with a sleeping potion that he stuck in Wong Tai's arm, making sure the warlord did not wake up during the theft. Since the potion took effect instantly, Autolycus knew Wong Tai was sleeping like the dead and easily removed the gold chain attached to the piece of the Holy Saber from around the warlord's neck.

"You truly are the best, Autolycus ol' boy," he whispered to himself as he secured the Holy Saber piece on his person. He spotted what appeared to be a very expensive ring on one finger, which he deftly removed and secured on his person too.

Autolycus was preparing to leave the bedchamber when a medium size dog ran out of the adjoining room. He had seen several dogs just like this one stationed at various places around the fortress wall. The breed was called Chow-Chow and they were used as guard dogs.

"Easy boy, that's a good dog," Autolycus cooed as he cautiously made his way to the bedchamber door. The room only had the full moon for light but he could see the dog's eyes following him and a blue-black tongue hanging out of its mouth.

When the dog began to snarl, Autolycus stopped dead in his tracks. When the snarling ceased, Autolycus started for the door again. Suddenly, the dog started barking as it leaped in the air and landed on Autolycus.

The dog's loud barking was heard by other guards who immediately appeared in the corridor outside of Wong Tai's bedchamber. Zhen Yu was able to disable some with sleeping darts but there were too many guards and not enough darts.

Autolycus was rolling about the floor with the Chow-Chow, trying to keep the dog from biting him. He heard the commotion in the corridor outside the bedchamber and knew it must be filled with guards. He hoped his friends had gotten away.

Autolycus knew he had to get away too. He delivered a hard punch to the dog's head that dazed the animal. With all of his strength he tossed the animal aside then quickly rose to his feet. He made his way to the window and jumped down to the empty courtyard below just as the guards made there way into the bedchamber.

Staying in the shadows of the courtyard, Autolycus made his way to the front gate. The disturbance in Wong Tai's bedchamber had attracted the attention of all of the guards, so none were stationed at the front gate. Autolycus was about to walk to freedom when a petite, slender dark figure jumped down in front of him and delivered a kick to his midsection.

Autolycus stumbled backwards, almost falling down but he remained on his feet.

"I saw you take the ring," the attacker hissed. "Now give it to me." The attacker delivered a spinning kick to Autolycus' head that knocked him to the stone courtyard.

The kick to the head had left his vision blurry. His attacker's face was hidden behind a mask but he could tell the soft whispery voice belong to a woman. "Who are you?" Slowly, Autolycus tried to rise to his feet.

"Who I am is not important!" She hissed. "Just give me the ring!" With lightening quick speed, the woman delivered several chops to Autolycus' neck and face that knocked him to the courtyard floor once again, but this time unconscious.

The petite masked woman kneeled over his unconscious form, running her hands over his body. She located the ring and the Holy Saber piece, securing both on her own person. Then she quickly made her way through the front gate.

* * *

"Ohh, my head," Autolycus groaned as he slowly regained consciousness.

His eyelids fluttered several times before staying open. Autolycus' mouth gaped open in fear as he gazed at the guards all standing around him.

A man wearing a dark green silk robe stepped out of the guards and approached Autolycus' fallen form. The King of Thieves recognized the man from Wong Tai's birthday party. His name was Juang Thao and he was the warlord's second in command.

Juang Thao now stood over Autolycus and roughly removed his disguise, revealing him to be a stranger from the west.

"I don't know why you are here foreigner." Juang Thao grabbed Autolycus by the hair and forced him to look up at his face. "But before you DIE, I will know ALL!"

* * *

"Can we stop and rest a bit? Draco asked.

"Yeah, we have been traveling for awhile, so we should stop for a break." Darnelle set down the gear he carried.

Glaphyra and Ahkmim did the same with their gear.

Draco had a thankful smile on his face as he sat on the ground and used the trunk of a tree as a backrest.

The former warlord was still recovering from the poison dart so he tired easily. He had received the antidote to the poison about four days ago. Only one of the two men, Soleb had returned to their camp with the Nimbuki plant so Ahkmim could concoct the antidote. The other man, Buto had been frightened by the Simbutus and had headed back home alone.

When Draco was in a better condition to travel, the journey to the volcanic mountains had resumed. But two days ago, the traveling party came across signs that they were entering deeper into Simbutu territory. They came across many decapitated heads on spikes and one of them happened to be the head of Buto!

The sight had left all shaken but Soleb had been the worst effected. The next day when everyone had awakened, he had taken off in fear and on his own was trying to make it back to Egypt. Draco, Darnelle, Glaphyra and Ahkmim now feared that the frightened man would probably end up just like their dead companion.

After a few hours of rest, their journey had resumed. They set up camp for the night in a valley at the base of the volcanic mountain called Kilimanjaro. According to Cyrus' translation, it was there that they would find the Holy Saber.

"Well, tomorrow guys, we will climb up that big ol' mountain over there, find our piece of the Holy Saber and then as quickly as we can, flee the land of the cannibals," Glaphyra said.

"Amen to that," Darnelle said.

"I second that motion," Draco said.

Ahkmim just laughed at his foreign friends as he lay down for the night.

The next morning, the three men woke up to find Glaphyra's bedroll empty.

"Maybe she went to take a swim in that river we saw on the way into the valley," Draco suggested.

"No way, she would have never did that. Glaphyra knew with the Simbutu's wondering around it was too dangerous for any of us to go off alone," Darnelle insisted.

"I'm afraid that Glaphyra has been taken by the Simbutus," Ahkmim declared. "There are bare footprint tracks throughout our campsite...all of us are wearing some type of footwear. They probably crept into our camp while we all slept and just carried her off."

Draco and Darnelle both had looks of fear on their faces over what would become of Glaphyra.

Ahkmim noticed the looks on the two men's face. "I don't think we have to worry about the Simbutu's eating Glaphyra."

"But Ahkmim, I thought you said the Simbutu's were cannibals and they preyed on outsiders?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they do. But I believe they grabbed Glaphyra for a different reason," Ahkmim said. "Glaphyra remembered some of the words, the Simbutu who attacked her spoke and told them to me. The man was grabbing Glaphyra not for food but for a mate."

Both Darnelle and Draco were relieved to know they didn't have to worry about their friend being the main course at a feast but they were not too happy about her being mated to someone against her will, especially Darnelle.

"The main village for the Simbutu's is not that far from here," Ahkmim stated.

"Good, because we are going to go there and let this guy know that Glaphyra is already spoken for and to hand her over," Darnelle declared in a firm tone.

**CHAPTER 53**

Xena, Cyrus and Joxer had made it to the town of Gnewitz, located in Northern Europe. They boarded their three horses in the city's public stables, then sought passage on a ship that would take them across the narrow waterway to the town of Ramshog. According to Cyrus' translation, just outside of the town were caves---the resting-place for a piece of the Holy Saber.

When the ship reached Ramshog, the trio disembarked but before heading off to the caves, got a bite to eat at the local tavern.

"That hit the spot." Joxer put the last morsel of food into his mouth, leaving the plate before him empty.

"Yes, it did." Cyrus gulped down the last of the mead in his mug.

"Now that we have all eaten too much, we can go work it off by exploring those caves." Xena motioned to the barmaid to bring their check.

The trio had arrived at the tavern at just the right time. It was right between breakfast and lunch so the place was deserted and peacefully quiet.

Once the check was paid, the trio rose from the table and prepared to depart. They had just reached the door of the tavern, when a little boy, who was in a hurry, came crashing through the door and collided into Cyrus.

"Oh, sorry," the child shyly replied. His eyes were wide with fear as he gazed up at Cyrus.

"It's okay." Cyrus smiled down at the little boy. He had red hair and looked to be around Lycus' age.

"Ivan! How many times do I have to tell you that the tavern is no place to be running around!" A heavyset woman with red hair shouted. She came out of the kitchen, stormed over to the foursome and roughly grabbed the child by the arm.

"Hey take it easy, the boy didn't do any harm," Xena insisted.

"My son has been warned countless times about keeping his play outside." The woman gazed at Xena then to the child standing beside her. The features of her face had grown stern. "Since you can't do as I say, then up to your room you will go!" The woman gave the child a smack on his rear and ushered him towards the stairs that led to the second floor.

Xena and her friends resumed their departure. They were exiting through the door when they heard the child shout, "Mama, I havta tell ya somethin'...it's about Erika...she's trapped in the caves!"

The trio immediately halted their departure and proceeded over to the stairs where the woman stood with her son.

"What?" The woman squatted down and holding her son's arms, gazed into his face. "How many times have I told you and your sister to stay away from those caves?" Tears formed in the woman's eyes and began rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Mama." Ivan softly murmured as he bowed his head.

Xena, Cyrus and Joxer stood gazing at the pair, now both softly crying. "Excuse me, but my friends and I couldn't help but overhear your son say that your daughter is trapped in the caves, maybe we can help," Xena offered.

"That's very kind of you." The woman rose to her feet. She pulled a handkerchief from her apron, blew her nose then continued. "But I wouldn't feel right asking anyone to risk their life by going to those caves. "Erika is...already lost..." The woman's voice started to crack. "Gunther has probably killed her by now."

"Who is Gunther?" Cyrus asked.

The woman was too overcome with sorrow about the loss of her daughter to respond to the question so her son answered. "Gunther is the mean giant who lives in the caves. He hates all us little people." Ivan turned his attention to his mother who had seated herself in a nearby chair and had started to cry again.

Xena, Cyrus and Joxer huddled together for a private pow-wow.

"I knew this trip wouldn't stay smooth," Joxer said. "Now we will have to fight a mean giant if we want to find that piece of the Holy Saber."

"I'm not worried about the giant, I've dealt with his kind before," Xena said. "I just hope we are not too late to save that little girl."

"If we want the chance of doing that, we better head on up to those caves now," Cyrus said.

The trio approached the woman and her son.

"Uh miss..." Xena began again as she now stood before the woman

"My name is Sophie."

"Hi Sophie...my name is Xena and these are my friends Cyrus and Joxer." She took the woman's hands in hers. "I don't want you to give up on Erika. She may still be alive and if she is, we will bring her home."

"Oh no, I can't let you do that...Gunther will kill you all."

"Gunther is the one who better watch out, 'cause Xena has beaten his kind in the past," Joxer boasted.

"But the caves in themselves are so dangerous."

"There is no need for you to worry about us," Cyrus assured. "We happen to have a map of the caves that details all of the nasty spots."

The woman gazed at the trio standing before her. Not a one had fear in their eyes. "I guess if I can't convince you not to go, I can at least thank you and pray that the gods will protect you all."

* * *

It was mid-day when Xena, Cyrus and Joxer reached the caves just outside the town of Ramshog. Cautiously, the trio proceeded into the caves. Large lit torches adorned the rocky walls, brightening the dark cave.

"We can certainly thank Gunther for providing us with light. Now we can at least see where we are going," Joxer commented.

"We can also see Gunther if he tries to attack us, so keep a sharp look out for him," Cyrus added.

The trio proceeded deeper into the cave and there appeared to be no sign of Gunther or Erika for that matter. They came to a section of the cave that broke off into two caverns. They decided it was best to stay together and proceeded into one of the caverns.

"Well, well, well...it looks like Gunther does indeed live here after all," Joxer commented breaking the silence. "Check out the furniture, he must be one huge giant."

The trio had entered a cavern that was obviously being used as living quarters by the giant. A large stone table and chair sat in one corner of the cavern. In another was a huge pile of straw that was probably his makeshift bed. There was also a large pile of fruits and vegetables.

"For a cave, this place is pretty warm. It must be all of the torches." Joxer began to loosen the fur coat he wore.

"Will you hush up! We don't want Gunther to know we are here!" Xena hissed.

At that moment, the trio heard loud thumps, proceeding in a hurry towards the cavern in which they stood. Before they had time to hide, Gunther stood in the opening of the cavern. Joxer gasped in awe. He had to be at least three stories tall. He was rather pudgy for a giant. His shirt and pants were made from the skins of many animals. He had scraggily brown hair, beady dark eyes and grimy skin. When his eyes fixed their gaze on the trio, his mouth contorted in an angry snarl, revealing brownish-yellow teeth, some missing.

With a speed surprisingly fast for someone so big, Gunther charged the trio, swinging a large club. The trio quickly scattered in separate directions as the club the angry giant wielded hit the ground where they all previously stood with an earth-shaking thud.

Xena ran as fast as she could, deeper into the cavern. She immediately came to a stop when the cavern floor dropped off into a chasm. She turned around and saw no one behind her coming down the cavern. At least she knew Gunther had not followed her. She hoped her two friends had fared just as well.

Xena glanced at her new surroundings. Just like the other parts of the cave, lit torches were positioned on the stone walls. Large stalactites hung from the roof of the cave. A faint sound of running water could be heard in the distance. "That means there must be another way out of these caves," Xena muttered to herself.

Cautiously, Xena approached the rim of the cavern floor that plunged into a chasm. As she peered down into its dark depths, she figured it was probably bottomless. A cool breeze made its way through the cavern that Xena greatly welcomed. Her quick run through the cave had heated her body and this helped to cool her off.

As the breeze subsided, Xena began to hear what sounded like the distinct whimpers of a crying child. She listened more closely. It sounded like the whimpers were actually coming from the chasm itself!

Xena dropped to her knees and peered down into the chasm again. She listened closely again and once more heard the whimpers. Xena could not see anyone but she knew it had to be the little girl who was lost in the caves and feared dead by her mother and brother. She was still peering down into the cavern, when in a soft voice, she called out to the little girl. "Erika...Erika are you down there?"

Abruptly, the soft whimpering stopped as a soft young voice replied, "Yes...I'm down here...and I can't get out." The little girl started to cry again.

"Don't cry honey, I'm going to get you out of there," Xena assured in a comforting tone. "But right now, I can't see you---you have to let me know where you are."

Xena gazed intently down into the chasm, waiting for the child to signal where she was. A moment later, Xena saw a small hand waving from what appeared to be a crevice in the wall of the chasm, several feet below where she kneeled. She deduced that the child had probably fallen into the chasm as she ran from Gunther. Xena could see thick vines lining the wall of the chasm and figured the child must have grabbed onto one and made her way into a crevice in the chasm wall and that's where she had remained all this time.

With a hand, Xena grasped one of the vines hanging down the chasm wall. She gave it a tug. The vine had supported the weight of a small child but she didn't trust it to support the weight of an adult. She rose to her feet and quickly scanned the walls of the cavern. There were vines running up and down them too but they appeared to be sturdier. Xena removed the chakram at her waist and sent it flying through the air, headed for a wall. The round metal object sliced through a vine, sending it to the cavern floor below. Xena immediately retrieved the vine and headed back over to the chasm. This vine was definitely of a sturdier construction. She tied the vine around a boulder, made sure it was secure then tossed the free end into the chasm. With a firm grip on the vine, Xena made her way down the chasm wall. She looked downward and saw the little girl peeping out of the crevice in the chasm wall. "You hold on sweetie, I'll be there very soon to get you out."

Upon hearing Xena's words, a faint smile creased the child's tear-stained face.

Xena was halfway down the chasm wall, when she heard faint voices from up above.

"Xena...Xena...where are you?"

"I'm down here." Xena gazed up to see, Cyrus and Joxer kneeling at the edge of the chasm.

"What are you doing down there?" Joxer asked.

"Erika is trapped in a crevice in the chasm wall and I have to get her out. You two keep a look out for Gunther."

Cyrus and Joxer nodded in understanding, then disappeared from sight.

Xena continued her climb down the side of the chasm wall. When she finally reached the crevice, a blond little girl with a face and clothes smudged with dirt greeted her but she was smiling with relief.

The crevice in the wall was too small to hold Xena, so she had the child come to her. "Okay honey, come to me."

The little girl was scared and refused to move.

"It's okay Erika, nothing is going to happen to you now...just come to me."

Cautiously the child came over to Xena and reached out to her.

"That's a good girl. Now you just put your arms around my neck and hold on tight."

"Okay," the child softly replied.

Slowly, with Erika's arms wrapped securely around her neck and her legs around her waist, Xena began to climb out of the chasm.

"What is your name?" Erika asked.

"Xena."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks. Erika is a pretty name too."

"Thank you. I was named after my great-grandma."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end when they heard loud thumps high above them.

"Gunther is coming back!" Erika wailed as she held Xena even tighter.

Xena did her best to comfort the child when she heard a voice from above again.

"Gunther is coming this way Xena. Joxer and I will do our best to distract him, so you and the child can get out of the chasm," Cyrus said.

Xena nodded in understanding as she slowly made her way up the chasm wall.

"Okay Joxer, here he comes, get ready," Cyrus said.

At that moment, Gunther stormed into the cavern. He immediately noticed the two small men running around yelling and began to chase them about the cavern.

Cyrus and Joxer did a good job of keeping Gunther distracted as Xena and Erika made their way out of the chasm.

Xena finally reached the rim of the chasm and was hauling Erika out when Gunther spotted them. He stopped chasing the two men and headed in their direction. Erika let out a scream of terror just as Xena told her to "Run...run as fast as you can!"

The little girl did as ordered and disappeared from sight. Xena was hauling herself over the chasm rim, just as Gunther grabbed the end of the vine tied to the boulder. It instantly snapped as the giant lifted the vine and began whirling it high above his head. One of Xena's arms had gotten the vine wrapped around it, so she now too was being whirled high above the giant's head along with the vine.

Erika had made her way to Cyrus and Joxer. Now all three stood watching in horror and wondering what would happen to Xena.

"HA-HA-HA!" Gunther roared. He was having a good time whirling the small human hanging onto the vine high above his head. "You shouldn't have come here, little woman, now you're gonna DIE!"

Xena's raven tresses whipped around her face as she reached within the fur coat she wore and pulled out her breast dagger. She proceeded to cut the vine from her entangled arm. When her arm was finally free, she still held onto the vine as it continued to whirl at top speed high above the giant's head.

Xena released her grip on the vine and landed on the giant's shoulder. Gunther angrily tossed aside the vine and tried to grab Xena as she stood on his shoulder.

"Yiyiyiyiyiyiyi," she cried as she leaped into the air just as a large hand came smacking down on his shoulder.

Xena headed straight for the scraggily bangs of hair hanging in the giant's face. She grasped onto the hair and was dangling in front of Gunther's beady eyes. Before he had a chance to grab her, Xena quickly unsheathed the sword on her back and plunged it into one of his eyeballs.

Gunther let out an ear-piercing howl of pain. Xena pulled out her sword and leaped from his body just as his large hands came up to his injured eye. She grabbed hold of a large stalactite. She leaped from one to another and then another, until she made her way over to the cavern wall, then she used a vine running down it to reach the floor of the cavern. She immediately joined her friends and Erika and watched as Gunther stumbled about howling in pain.

The giant was not paying attention to where he was going and ended up stumbling into the bottomless chasm. The foursome listened as his screams echoed out of earshot.

"Mean ol' Gunther won't be terrorizing the people of Ramshog anymore," Joxer declared.

"And now we can search the caves for that piece of the Holy Saber but first we should take Erika home." Cyrus gazed down at the little girl standing beside him.

"Cyrus is right." Xena ran a hand through the child's blond locks. "I know your mother and brother will be so happy to see you." Xena noticed an object she held in a small hand distracted the child's attention. "Hey, what is that you've got there?"

"I found it in the chasm wall. It's some piece of metal with a real cool design on it." Erika held up the piece of metal for the adults to see.

"Let me have a look at that." Cyrus took the piece of metal from the child.

He could see some of the design to which the child referred but most of it was covered by dirt. Cyrus gently removed the rest of the dirt. His hazel eyes wandered over the object a few moments before a smile broke out over the former Watcher's face.

"What is it Cyrus?" Xena gazed intently at her friend's smiling face.

"This metal is not just some old scrap...it's a piece to the Holy Saber."

"Cyrus, are you sure?" Xena moved closer to her friend as did Joxer.

"Yes I am but see it for yourself." Cyrus handed the metal object to Xena.

Joxer moved closer to Xena so he could get a better view of the object too.

As Xena's eyes wandered over the metal object she now held in her hands, she could see that it was indeed part of the blade to a sword. And the design etched in the metal did match the one seen in the old scroll drawing of the Holy Saber.

Talon had also been inspecting the metal object Xena held in her hands and it was indeed part of the blade to the Holy Saber. He had seen his comrade Metatron, now known to the world as Dahak with the sword on many occasions. Talon had always admired its impeccable craftsmanship. "It looks like our search is over before it's even began," he commented.

Xena turned to gaze at the little girl who had been silently watching the adults inspect the metal object she had found in the chasm wall. "Erika, do you mind if we take this?"

"I was gonna give it to Ivan but you are the one who saved my life, so you can have it."

"Thanks." Xena had a smile on her face as she grasped one of the child's hands and proceeded to depart the caves. Cyrus and Joxer followed them.

When the foursome arrived at the tavern in Ramshog, Sophie and Ivan were overjoyed to see Erika alive. Sophie couldn't thank Xena and her friends enough for finding her daughter and bringing the child safely home. The overjoyed mother wanted to give the trio some money but they refused. But they did accept Sophie's offer to stay at her place free of charge for the night.

It was the dinner hour when the foursome arrived at the tavern so Sophie was busy with patrons. Cyrus and Joxer made themselves busy too, leaving Xena alone with Ivan and Erika. She had a great time with the children. They reminded her so much of Lycus and Lysia---she missed them terribly. And now that they found their piece to the Holy Saber, they could head back to Greece.

The next morning, Xena, Cyrus and Joxer prepared for their journey back to Greece. Sophie, Ivan and Erika, went with the trio to the harbor and bid them goodbye before their ship set sail for the town of Gwenwitz. Once in Gwenwitz, they retrieved the horses from the stables where the animals had been boarded then headed south.

Spending time with Erika and Ivan seemed to improve the lousy mood Xena had been in for most of their journey but the improvement proved to be short lived after a stop in a town on their way back to Greece.

The horses needed to rest, so they stopped for a few hours in a town. The trio decided to replenish their own strength at the local tavern. They were eating their meal when a local thug entered the tavern and began harassing a barmaid. It was obvious the woman did not welcome his attention and when no one else came to her aid, Xena took it upon herself to rescue the woman. She would have beaten the man to a pulp if Cyrus along with Joxer hadn't pulled her off of him.

This incident had happened hours ago. The trio had left the town behind and had set up their camp in the forest. They were sitting around a roaring fire. Joxer sat in silence as Cyrus and Xena had a heated argument about her harsh behavior earlier in the day.

"Xena, the man had backed off of harassing the barmaid...there was no reason for you to attack him like that!"

"Look Cyrus, I have seen his type before. After we left he would have been all over that barmaid. But now, it will be a while before he comes near the woman again." Xena let a devilish smile crease her lips.

"Xena, if Joxer and I hadn't pulled you off that guy, you would have beaten him to death!" The former Watcher stared at his friend incredulously. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know what you mean Cyrus...I am perfectly fine."

"No you're not! Ever since this journey began, your temper has been short, you are quieter than usual...and now this incident at the tavern..."

"Oh, will you just get off my back Cyrus!" Xena yelled as she quickly rose to her feet. "I have plenty to deal with already so I certainly don't need you questioning my actions!" She stormed away from the campsite and disappeared into the forest.

An exasperated sigh escaped the former Watcher's lips. He retrieved a stick and began poking at the campfire. Joxer still remained silent but quietly rose to his own feet and disappeared into the forest to find Xena.

Hidden in some foliage, Joxer watched Xena as she sat on a large rock down by the banks of a river. In one hand she held a water skin that she uncapped then proceeded to put to her lips. A wicked grin formed on Joxer's face as he watched her empty the water skin---it contained the last of the crimson substance.

Joxer left the foliage and strolled over to where Xena sat on the large rock.

"If you are here to get on my back about beating up that guy...don't even start...'cause I don't want to hear it!" Xena rose from the rock and now gazed out at the river.

"I'm not here to talk about that guy, Xena. Like you, I think you gave him what he deserved."

"Well, it's good to know at least one of my friends is on my side."

"I actually came down here because I was curious about your situation with Ares."

"Oh really?" Xena finally turned to face Joxer and there was a curious look on her own face.

"I know that you and Ares only formed an alliance to fight Dahak but now there are a couple of kids so I was wondering what your plans are?"

"Ares and I both agree we have to do what's best for the children, so right now we are getting along great, in fact, better than we have in years." Xena had a pleased smile on her face but it quickly turned to a look of uncertainty and worry. "But right now, we have a common purpose...defeating Dahak. I don't know what will happen once that is accomplished and we go back to our regular obligations."

Joxer put his hands on Xena's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "No matter what happens, Xena, I want you to know that I will always be there for you and the kids." He embraced her in a hug.

"Thanks Joxer, that really means a lot to me."

Under normal circumstances, Talon would have never made his next move but the fallen Watcher figured since Xena had drank the last of the crimson substance, meaning the transformation was almost complete, that it was worth a shot. Besides, he had been dying to do it ever since he first laid eyes on her.

Talon pulled away from his comforting embrace with Xena and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. Slowly, and cautiously, he leaned his face into hers, claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. When she put up no resistance he deepened the kiss. But suddenly, he felt her hand reach up to tightly grip his throat and push him away.

Xena's crystal blue eyes were blazing as she stared into his face. "You are NOT Joxer!"

"No...No, I'm not," he admitted, letting a wicked smile crease his lips.

"WHO are you?" Xena's gaze bore into him as she gave his throat a threatening squeeze.

"The name's Talon...I'm an old friend of your father's."

Anger began to rise in Xena upon learning that one of Dahak's demon cronies resided in the body of a dear friend. Xena maintained her tight grip around his throat as she shoved him back into the trunk of a nearby tree. "I want you out of my friend's body, NOW!"

"Me leaving Joxer's body will not bring him back, Xena. Joxer is gone for good...he is dead!" Talon managed a devilish grin despite the grip Xena maintained on his throat.

A growl of frustration escaped Xena's lips as tears began to form in her eyes. She removed her chakram from her waist and was now holding it, poised to kill the demon residing in Joxer's body when her own body was hit with an excruciating pain. She released her grip on Talon's throat and backed away from him as the pain intensified. Xena lost her grip on the chakram as she dropped to her knees and doubled over in pain.

"W-what's h-happening to m-me?" She gasped between now labored breaths.

"The pain will go away if you stop fighting the transformation, Xena." Talon made his way over to where Xena was on her knees. He reached out to touch her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"YOU...you are responsible for this!" Xena jerked her head away from his hand. "What did you do to me?"

"I've been spiking your water supply with Dahak's blood. That water you drank just a while ago was the last of it, so now you will once again embrace your dark side."

"You BASTARD!" Xena roughly gripped Talon by the shirt but another pain surged through her body, so she dropped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"The more you fight, the more painful the transformation will be." Talon knelt down beside her. "Just relax Xena...let the darkness caress your soul." He soothingly ran a hand through her raven tresses.

Soon her groans of pain stopped and her breathing returned to normal. "That's a good girl," Talon cooed in an ear. The fallen Watcher rose to his feet, pulling her up with him.

At that moment, Cyrus stepped out of the forest and proceeded to approach the pair. Xena had her back to him as she stood facing Joxer. The former Watcher sensed there was something wrong with her, so he asked, "Xena, are you all right?"

"I'm just fine, Cyrus." Suddenly, Xena whirled around, throwing out her right hand that released an energy ball that hit the former Watcher square in the chest, knocking him unconscious to the ground

Talon draped an arm around Xena's shoulders as evil laughter escaped his lips.

"Why, I haven't felt this good since my warlord days." Xena's crystal blue eyes were as black as the abyss of Tartarus as an evil smile formed on her face.

**CHAPTER 54**

"Uh Gabrielle, what is that suppose to be?" Lysia asked somewhat hesitantly.

"It's a cow."

The little girl had a look of skepticism on her face.

"It's so obvious," Gabrielle insisted. "See, here is the udder."

"If you say so." Lysia shrugged her shoulders as she continued to work on her own drawing of her father's black winged stallion, Serpico.

Lycus let out a chuckle as he listened to the chatter of the two females. The little boy was finishing up his own drawing of a battle elephant.

Gabrielle and the twins were in one of the back rooms located in the main Temple of Ares in Thebes.

The war god had a meeting with his top warlords and decided the children could come along but only if Gabrielle kept them busy in one of the back rooms.

The kids liked to draw, so Gabrielle found some chalk in multiple colors and for the past few hours, she and the children had been busy drawing on the walls of the back room.

Gabrielle had been doing a lot of practice with her powers and knew how to make the walls clean again so Ares wouldn't freak.

"Hey, Gabrielle, I got an idea. We should do a big drawing together," Lysia said. "We could make it something really nice that even Daddy will like and maybe he would let the drawing stay."

"That's a great idea, Lysia. Now we just have to come up with what we want to put in the drawing."

With the two girls embroiled in chatter about their drawing collaboration, Lycus decided to leave the back room and check out his father's meeting with the warlords. The little boy figured that if he stayed hidden and didn't make a sound, no one would ever know he was there.

* * *

"General Andocides has sent word that he has found Dahak's main base of operations. It's the isle of Thera." Ares pointed out the island on a large map lying atop the table at which he stood along with several of his warlords. "For the past few months, the island has had a lot of volcanic activity so it was abandoned. That's when Dahak and his followers took up residence."

"But lord Ares, how will we attack Dahak's base without losing our men to demon possession?" One warlord asked that got many mumbles in agreement from his comrades.

"You will find your protection against demon possession on the ships that will take you to Thera. The ships will set sail this afternoon and you should reach Thera within two days. An attack at night would be best..."

"Ah Ares, despite our conflict, you still manage to impress me..." a disembodied deep voice stated.

The warlords standing about the table looked around the temple hall for the unseen speaker. Their eyes widened when in a flame of fire, Dahak's form appeared. He wore his usual black leather and black billowing cape. "...your defeat is inevitable yet you still insist on launching attacks against me."

"It's Dahak!" One warlord declared. His eyes filled with fear along with those of his comrades.

A fireball formed in the evil god's right hand that he hurled in the direction of the table. All, including Ares, jumped for cover but the fireball did manage to consume two of the warlords.

The surviving warlords had eyes wide with fear as they watched their burning comrades stumble about the temple, screaming in agony. Eventually their charred corpses fell to the floor. The surviving warlords still had fear in their eyes as they first gazed at the smoldering remains then to Dahak. They all made a quick exit out of the temple, as Dahak's evil laughter echoed around them.

The evil god stopped laughing and turned his gaze toward the war god, now the only other person in the room. "You managed to flee Olympus right when our confrontation was getting hot. But you won't be so lucky this time." Dahak unsheathed his sword and charged the war god.

Ares quickly unsheathed his own sword and deftly blocked the blow of Dahak's incoming sword.

The sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the large temple hall as the two immortals repeatedly exchanged blows with their swords. It appeared the two gods were evenly matched in their sword skills, so they backed off their mutual attack and began to circle one another.

Ares had a curious gleam in his eyes as they focused on the red tint to the steel of Dahak's blade.

"I see you find my sword fascinating and so you should," Dahak said with a wicked grin. "Hind's blood was mixed into the metal." The smile on Dahak's face widened as he saw Ares' eyes widen in surprise. "The deadly blood was forged into the steel, giving the blade its red tint." Suddenly, with viciousness, Dahak swung his sword at Ares but the war god deftly blocked it. "One nick from the blade of my sword and you are finished Ares!"

"Then I will have to keep on my toes," the war god firmly stated, as the two gods began to circle each other again.

"Oh, you will have to do more than keep up on your toes."

At that moment, Ares heard a whizzing sound headed straight for him. With lightening quick speed, he raised a hand just in time to halt an arrow from piercing his chest. The war god intently gazed at the arrow---the tip was a deep red.

"It's Hind's blood just like my sword," Dahak confessed. "You see, I plan on making sure you don't leave your temple ALIVE!"

Ares quickly gazed up at the balcony running along the top of the hall. It was now lined with archers. They had obviously entered the temple when he was engrossed in his battle with Dahak. All of them now stood with arrows dipped in Hind's blood poised against their bows. The war god was definitely in the battle of his life. For not only did he have to ward off Dahak's blade of Hind's blood but the Hind's blood tipped arrows of archers!

Ares didn't have much time to absorb his dilemma before a hail of arrows was fired in his direction. With lightening quick speed, he batted them away with his sword. While he was warding off the attack of arrows, Dahak decided to lunge at him with his sword. The war god managed to block the blow and give the evil god a kick to the midsection, knocking him some feet away.

Before another attack could begin against him, Ares used his powers to beckon a shield to him.

* * *

Lycus had been standing behind one of the temple's large columns, listening to his father speak to the warlords when Dahak's form had appeared in a flame of fire.

The little boy had never seen this god before but there was something about him that was familiar. When the fight between the two gods began and the evil god continued to speak, Lycus suddenly realized what was familiar about the other god. His crystal blue eyes widened in fear. It was his voice! His voice sounded exactly like the snake man from his nightmares. The god fighting his father didn't look like the snake man of his dreams but the child was sure it was him.

Lycus began to fear for his father when he heard the evil god talk about something called Hind's blood and said it could kill the war god. The child's fear increased when the arrows of archers, also laced with this Hind's blood were shot at his father. But the fear soon turned to anger as he watched his father not only fight off an attack from this evil god but deadly arrows too.

Lycus decided to give Ares some help. The little boy retrieved his slingshot from a pocket. It was a good thing he had filled the other pocket with rocks. Lycus put a rock against the band of the slingshot, got one of the archers in view then let the rock fly.

* * *

Ares was doing a pretty good job of using the shield to ward off the deadly Hind's blood tipped arrows and Dahak's deadly Hind's blood blade when he noticed the arrows shot at him were lessening. When the war god took a quick look at the balcony above, he saw archers falling over as they quickly drew their hands to their eyes. It appeared that someone had managed to take out some of the archers and he greatly appreciated it.

"Ah, no ya don't." Lycus sent off another rock that hit one of the archers directly in the left eye. "Yes, a bulls-eye," the child giggled. He thought this was definitely a lot more fun than drawing battle elephants on a temple wall.

Lycus had another archer in his line of fire and was about to hit him with the rock he placed in his slingshot, when he felt someone grab him from behind, lifting him off his feet. The person knocked the slingshot from his grasp as they put a hand over his mouth.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Don't even think about screaming or I will slit your throat here and now!" A female voice hissed.

Lycus felt something cold and wet against the skin of his throat and knew it was the blade of a dagger. He also recognized the woman's voice. It was the goddess he had encountered that day in the Halls of War when he had been playing with his father's miniature soldiers.

* * *

Ares noticed that the arrow attacked had picked up again. He had lost whoever had been helping him. With the constant hail of arrows, plus Dahak's fierce attack, it was becoming harder for the war god to defend himself.

Dahak saw an opening in Ares' defenses and delivered a punch in the side he knew he had injured with an energy ball on Mt. Olympus. The war god howled in agony as he stumbled back away from Dahak. He was near the many temple columns running along the walls and quickly dodged between them.

Dahak let an evil laugh of triumph escape his lips. "You can run Ares but you can't hide forever!"

As he moved along the shadows of the columns, Ares knew he had to flee the temple if he wanted to survive but first he had to get to Lycus, Lysia and Gabrielle. They had to flee the temple too.

* * *

"What are ya gonna do to me?" Lycus asked.

"I'm going to kill you. This dagger at your throat is laced with Hind's blood. If it just nicks your skin...you will DIE!" Discord cooed in the child's ear.

The fear Lycus earlier felt was starting to creep back upon him but he was determined to suppress it when he casually addressed his immortal captor. "My name is Lycus. What's yours?"

For a little kid with a dagger at his throat, Discord thought he acted pretty nonchalant. But then again, this is what she would expect from Ares' and Xena's kid. She figured telling him who she was wouldn't hurt since he wouldn't be alive much longer. "I'm Discord."

Lycus remembered hearing the name when his grandfather Zeus had visited him and Lysia at their father's castle in Macedonia. The King of the gods had recounted for them some of the pantheon's history and the family tree. "Hey, you're one of my Dad's sisters. That makes you my Aunt."

"Yeah, so?" Discord snorted.

"We are family. Ya shouldn't kill your family."

The goddess evilly chuckled at the child's innocence. "For your information kid, it's a tradition in our family to kill one another."

Lycus began to panic when he felt the Hind's blood dagger press harder against the delicate skin of his throat. "But why do ya wanna kill me? I've never done anything to ya?"

"You just being alive is enough reason for me to want you dead. Besides, I know how devastated your Dad will be over the death of his precious son!"

"No! Lemme go! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Lycus screamed as he began to squirm in Discord's grasp.

"I told you what would happen if you screamed brat!" Discord prepared to slice Lycus' throat open with the dagger she had drenched in Hind's blood.

But before the dagger could penetrate the skin of the child's throat, Discord felt someone grab hold of her hair and yank hard, forcing her to release her grip on the little boy who fell to the ground.

Discord got a quick glimpse of Ares' enraged face as he still roughly gripped her wild tresses. The war god effortlessly lifted her petite frame off the ground and hurled her with great force into one of the temple's stone walls. The goddess slumped to the floor unconscious.

Ares immediately knelt before Lycus. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she? " He turned the child this way and that making sure Discord had not nicked his skin with the dagger laced in Hind's blood. He produced a cloth and wiped away the Hind's blood staining the child's throat.

"I'm okay, Dad."

Ares noticed the slingshot lying on the temple floor. "That was you who knocked out the archers shooting at me?"

"Yeah, I used my slingshot to take out those guys." Lycus let a sly smile crease his lips.

"Thanks." Ares mussed the child's curly black hair before rising to his feet. "Lycus, I want you to go to the room where Lysia and Gabrielle are and tell them you must all leave the temple at once."

"But Dad…I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay and help ya," Lycus pleaded as he gazed up at the war god.

"No, it's too dangerous. Now do as I say and get your sister and Gabrielle out of here."

Lycus had a disappointed frown on his face but he did obey his father. He quickly retrieved his slingshot then headed off in the direction of the room where he had left Lysia and Gabrielle.

Once Lycus was out of sight, Ares turned his attention to Discord once again.

The goddess was just regaining consciousness from her earlier collision with the stone wall, when she felt someone roughly grip her right arm and haul her to her feet. When Discord's vision finally cleared she gazed up into the angry face of the God of War.

"I gave you the opportunity to make amends for your betrayal of Olympus but this time, you went too far BITCH! You tried to kill my son!" In Ares' other hand was the dagger laced with Hind's blood that the goddess had tried to use on Lycus. The War God was bringing it down to slice Discord's throat when his actions were suddenly halted. Ares released his hold on Discord as he gazed in shock at the arrow piercing through his side.

"Yes! A direct hit!" Minos declared from his hiding place in the shadows of the temple. The exalted high priest was finally getting his revenge on the war god. He quickly lodged two arrows with Hind's blood tips against the bow he held and fired them at the injured war god.

* * *

Lycus made his way to the room where he had left Lysia and Gabrielle. The two hadn't even heard the commotion going on in the main hall of the temple and were busy using the colored chalk to create their drawing collaboration.

"Hey, you two, we all have to get out of here now!"

Lysia and Gabrielle immediately rose to their feet upon seeing Lycus' rushed state.

"Why? What is going on? Gabrielle asked.

"Dad is fighting the snake man from my nightmares in the main hall of the temple!"

"The snake man is here!" Lysia's brown eyes were wide with fear.

"That's why Dad wants us all to leave now...he said it was too dangerous for us to stay here."

Xena had told Gabrielle about Lycus' dreams and Dahak being behind them so she knew the child's reference to the snake man meant that Dahak was the one Ares was fighting. "Okay kids, lets do what your dad says and get out of here. We will go out the temple's back exit and head into the woods." Gabrielle ushered the kids out of the room and all three headed towards the back exit.

* * *

After the first arrow pierced his body, Ares stumbled over to one of the large columns and used it to stay upright. He was breaking off the end of the arrow piercing his side when he felt the sting of two more arrows that penetrated his back. Ares was no longer able to stand and fell to the floor, on his back, pushing the two arrows that penetrated his back through the skin of his chest.

He could feel the Hind's blood poison racing through his body as he lay on the floor of his own temple, unable to move. His breathing was becoming labored as his brown eyes focused on Discord who now stood over him.

"Ha, and you were going to kill me with the Hind's blood but it looks like you are the one who is dying now." Evil laughter escaped the lips of the goddess that was mixed with the laughter of a man who now too stood over Ares' fallen form.

Ares face was riddled with confusion as his glazed over eyes focused on a face he hadn't seen in years. "Minos! But you...are suppose...to be dead?" he breathed.

"Oh, I was dead Ares, but the Dark One brought me back to life to serve him once again." Minos let a wicked smile crease his lips as he gazed down at the fallen war god. "It appears Dahak was right after all when he told me that revenge is a dish best served cold." Minos broke out into evil laughter again and Discord joined him.

The two ceased their laughter when Dahak approached. "Well Minos, I see you are the lucky archer who stuck Ares, congratulations!" An evil smile creased the god's lips.

"Thank you Dark One," Minos replied returning the evil smile. "Oh, I must inform you that I saw your grandson in the temple."

"You saw Lycus! Where is he now?" The god demanded in a rushed tone.

"After Ares prevented Discord from killing the child, he ran off. He probably fled the temple."

"Discord! You tried to kill my grandson!" Dahak roughly grabbed Discord by her throat pulling her towards him.

"She had a dagger laced with Hind's blood...I saw the whole thing." Minos added.

"And you kept some of the Hind's blood for yourself, huh?" Dahak's dark gaze bore down into Discord's face.

Discord glared at Minos for ratting her out before she set her gaze on Dahak. "I don't know why you are getting all bent out of shape about me wanting the brat dead! After all, you did have Hope kill Xena's oldest son."

"Solan was too mortal to be of any use to me. But Lycus is almost a full god and he must remain alive for him to serve my purpose." Angrily, Dahak hurled Discord away from him. "It would be best for you to get out of my sight right now!"

Discord did what the evil god suggested and in a sparkle of light, quickly vanished from sight.

"You...you will never get Lycus...Xe-Xena will...stop you," Ares breathed.

"Ah Ares, as of now, Xena will probably personally hand Lycus over to me. That boy is destined for such greatness and it really is a pity his father won't live to see it." Dahak raised his sword high above his head and in a quick vertical motion, brought the blade down to pierce right through Ares' chest.

In one last effort, Ares tried to remove the sword being held in his chest but his muscular arms quickly lost their strength and fell to his sides just as his eyes closed one final time and the temple started to violently shake.

* * *

Gabrielle, Lycus and Lysia had safely made it through the back exit of the temple and proceeded into the thick forest, directly behind the large structure. They didn't know what a safe distance would be and kept on running. But Lycus came to a stop when the ground began to violently shake.

The child had a bad feeling regarding his father and took off in the direction of the temple they had just left. Gabrielle looked over her shoulder to see Lycus heading back the way they had came. "Lycus, what are you doing? Come back!" Gabrielle took off after Lycus and Lysia followed her. But the path of the two girls was blocked when the shaking earth uprooted a dead tree that fell directly in their path, halting their pursuit of Lycus.

* * *

The earth continued to shake a few moments more then stood still again.

Pleased smiles crossed the faces of Dahak and Minos as they gazed down at the now lifeless body of the war god. Dahak removed his sword from Ares' chest before the pair headed towards the front entrance of the temple.

When they got there, they found the archers. Most had recovered from Lycus' assault with a slingshot.

"The god of this temple is dead," Dahak announced.

Pleased smiles appeared on the faces of the archers.

"Now all of you must find my grandson who fled the temple only moments ago. You must bring him to me…alive. He answers to the name of Lycus and looks quite a bit like the deceased war god but he does have my eyes. Now get moving!"

Upon hearing Dahak's commands, the archers immediately exited the temple in search of Lycus.

Dahak and Minos exited the temple soon after them. Once the pair was outside, Dahak raised both of his hands, unleashing giant energy balls that reduced the Temple of Ares to a pile of rubble in a matter of moments.

The people of Thebes who were in the street when the temple was destroyed stood in silent shock as they gazed at the large pile of rubble. Fear formed in their eyes as they gazed at the man who had just destroyed the Temple of Ares.

"PEOPLE OF THEBES," Minos shouted. "THE GODS OF OLYMPUS EXIST NO MORE...MAKE WAY FOR THE ONE GOD...LORD DAHAK."

The people of Thebes looked on in horror as the pair erupted into evil laughter. Instantly, a flame of fire appeared consuming their two forms, then they vanished into nothingness.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 55**

High Priest Telamon protectively covered his head with his arms as he lay upon the ground. Thick dust filled the air, making its way into the man's chest, creating a tickle in his throat. He brought a hand to his mouth as coughs repeatedly poured from his lips. When the dust finally cleared, Telamon opened his eyes that immediately widened in shock.

Before him lay large dark gray stones, the only remnants left of the main Temple of Ares. Sadness crept upon the man. The temple had been his home for more than ten summers. His sadness deepened when he turned to gaze at the form lying beside him. It was the lifeless body of the war god he served---Ares.

Telamon had been working in the cellar when the temple began to violently shake. Fearing for his life, the priest had made his way to the first floor. By then, the temple had stopped shaking. Telamon had made his way to the temple's great hall. He had hidden behind a massive column and watched unfamiliar men, dressed as warriors quickly leave the temple. After their hasty departure, he left his hiding place and followed the sound of voices. Once again, Telamon hid behind a column and watched in stunned disbelief as two men stood over Ares' body, the taller of the two, removing the blade of a sword from the chest of the fallen god.

Anger had brewed up in the priest as he gazed at his lord's dead body then to the man who had killed him. A hand had tightly gripped the hilt of the sword that hung at his side --- ready to be unsheathed and used to destroy the one who had murdered the war god. But that anger had quickly turned to fear when Telamon heard the shorter of the two men address the other as 'Dark One'. He was Dahak! The 'One Great Evil' had killed the god of war!

Uneasiness had crept upon Telamon as he removed his hand from the hilt of his sword. Since Dahak had killed Lord Ares, what chance did he, a mere mortal, have against the evil god?

Telamon had remained where he stood and watched as Dahak retrieved the fallen war god's sword from the floor, then he and the other man left the temple. After they were gone, Telamon had made his way over to Ares' body. A look of disbelief was in his eyes as he stared down at the dead god. Two arrows still protruded from his flesh. Blood from the fatal wound in his chest stained his silver studded black vest. For Telamon, it seemed so unfathomable that a being who had lived for millennia and who was suppose to exist long after his own death now lay dead before him.

Telamon's thoughts left the stunning demise of the war god and turned to the twins and Gabrielle. All three had been in one of the temple's back rooms. Had they been murdered too?

Fearing the worst, Telamon prepared to head for the back rooms when the temple walls started to shake again, but this time, the large stone columns began to tumble. Immediately, the distraught man left the structure but not before he grabbed hold of Ares' body, pulling it out of the doomed temple.

As he left the recent past and returned to the present, Telamon took his gaze off the demolished temple. Slowly, he rose to his feet, took hold of his Ares' limp arms and proceeded to drag his lifeless body away from the temple ruins. While he carried out this grim task, his thoughts drifted back to the children and the young woman. Telamon prayed to whichever Olympian god was left that they were still alive.

* * *

The crunching of dry leaves under his feet reverberated through Lycus' head as the little boy ran back to Thebes, headed for the Temple of Ares. Due to the sudden earthquake, trees had been uprooted and now lay in his original path so he had to go around them taking a longer route.

Mixed with the sound of the leaves were warning bells ringing in the child's head. Lycus couldn't shake the feeling that the snakeman had done something horrible to his father. When he reached the edge of the forest, he picked up his pace and headed for an alleyway that led into Thebes. But Lycus saw the archers that had been in his father's temple disburse from the alley, headed for the forest and directly towards him.

The boy quickly hid behind some thick foliage before the archers could see him. Lycus listened and watched anxiously as the men who had just attacked his father headed in his direction. He ducked deeper into the foliage, behind and beneath the ferns, feeling the serrated edges of the leaves as they brushed his bare arms. His breathing was strained, winded from his run. It sounded unnaturally loud in his ears. Would the archers hear it? His heart pounded in his chest. Would its thunderous beats betray his location? He figured the men had to be looking for him, Lysia and Gabrielle and if they found them, would take them to the snakeman! The child's small body began to tremble at the thought. Lycus couldn't let himself be found. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms tightly about them and laid completely still as he intently listened for the archers to pass his location.

The child held his breath. The crunching of leaves under their footfalls was right next to the foliage where he laid hidden! But steadily the sound began to fade as they moved away. Slowly, Lycus exhaled the breath he had been holding but remained motionless a few moments more wanting to be sure they were truly gone. Quietly, he rose to his feet, took a peek and saw that the archers were indeed moving away from him and headed into the forest. But still exercising caution, the child headed towards the alley they had just vacated. On the way, he sent a telepathic message to his sister, to be careful of the snakeman's archers.

The alleyway was a narrow strip between two large stone buildings not that far down the main street of Thebes on which his father's temple was located. When Lycus reached the street, he was immediately swallowed up in a sea of people. Like the large waves of the ocean, the masses moved---the strength of their numbers overpowered the young boy, propelling his small body forward.

As he was forcibly moved with the crowd, Lycus gazed up at the people towering over him. Their faces were riddled with fear and panic, which was voiced loudly by some, reverberating throughout the shifting sea of humanity.

"Did anybody see it? What was it?" Someone frantically cried.

"Oh gods, it was an earthquake!" Another screamed in a panic.

Despite the growing anxiety over the unknown, the masses continued to move forward, taking Lycus' small form along with them, down the main street of Thebes.

Abruptly, Lycus was jostled to a halt as the crowd finally reached its destination---but where?

"Wow, wouldja look at that!" Someone in the crowd breathed with awe and utter disbelief.

Filled with fear and anxiety, Lycus desperately shoved and squeezed his way through the masses until he made it to the front of where they all stood.

As the young boy took in the sight now before him, his mouth hung agape and his crystal blue eyes widened in shock.

A mountain of large gray stone was piled before them. It was the only remnant of the massive main Temple of Ares.

Lycus stood in silence, staring with disbelief at the ruins as a man among the masses recounted what had happened.

"I saw the whole thing," he began. "Two men came out of the temple. One was very tall and he was the one who raised his hands and hit the temple with energy bolts knocking it to the ground."

"Was anyone in the temple?" Another asked which was echoed throughout the crowd.

'His father!' Lycus thought. He had told him, Lysia and Gabrielle to leave the temple but had he made it out? The child began a search for Ares.

To take in the extent of the devastation around them, some of the people walked about the rubble and what used to be a side of the temple. Lycus followed them. They were headed towards a smaller group standing around what appeared to be forms lying on the ground. Once again, warning bells went off in Lycus' head. Fearing the worst, the child ran past the people walking in front of him. When he got to the gathered group, he pushed his way between two adults to see what fascinated them so.

"Dad!" Lycus raced over to his father's fallen form, dropping to his knees.

Telamon was already kneeling in the dirt beside the war god's body. A relieved smile crossed his face when he gazed at the child. "Thank Elysia you got out of the temple before it collapsed. Did Lysia and Gabrielle get out too?"

So focused was he on his father's form, that Lycus hadn't even noticed Telamon until the high priest addressed him. His voice was soft and distant when he took his gaze from Ares' body and looked towards the priest. "Yeah, they got out too. We ran into the woods but I came back 'cause I thought something had happened to my dad." The child's eyes fell to his father once again as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Lycus let a small hand grasp Ares' now cold right one. Again, the boy looked at the priest, whom he addressed with a soft hesitant tone. "He's dead…isn't he?"

Telamon looked at the boy, his own eyes mirroring the same sadness. "I'm afraid so."

Upon hearing the man's words, Lycus bowed his head as sobs of sorrow escaped his lips and tears rapidly flowed from his eyes.

Telamon gently placed a hand on the child's head to offer consolation. He empathized with the boy---to lose a parent at such a young age and in so brutal a fashion. Telamon's thoughts drifted to the evil god who had murdered Ares. Safety was now an issue for them as well as the two missing girls. "Lycus, we must find Lysia and Gabrielle...let them know what has happened."

The boy raised his head and turned to look at the high priest, his eyes reddening and filled with tears. "We will find them." Lycus didn't know how he was going to tell them what had happened especially his sister and was more concerned about them safely hiding from the snakeman's archers.

The snakeman---the tormentor from his dreams was real. He was the only being that the young boy had ever truly feared. And now the one male figure he had yearned to have in his life, his father, was dead at the hands of the 'snakeman'. Lycus said nothing more as he bowed his head over his father's lifeless face and softly cried.

* * *

Seated on a thick branch of a tree, Lysia raised a hand and caught a bright red leaf that slowly floated down from a higher branch. The young girl gazed up at Gabrielle, who remained standing, her arms wrapped around the thick trunk of the mammoth oak tree.

The bard returned the child's gaze as she brought a finger to her lips, motioning for Lysia to remain silent. The little girl nodded in understanding as she looked downward, focusing on the men with bows and arrows strapped to their backs searching the forest below.

Having to make their way around uprooted trees, Lysia and Gabrielle had tried to follow Lycus back into Thebes. But before reaching the city limits, Lysia had received her brother's telepathic message about the snakeman's archers heading in their direction. In a frantic search for a hiding place, the two chose a massive oak tree that, despite it being late fall, still had quite a bit of its leaves that would shroud them from the view of the archers. They had just made their way onto one of the oak's higher branches when the archers reached their location. The men had been there awhile now, giving the area a thorough search.

An annoyed smirk crossed Gabrielle's lips as her green eyes focused on the men far below their hiding spot. She wished they would just move on already. The bard had always hated heights and could not wait to be out of the tree. Gabrielle wondered what fascinated them so that they would remain in one area for so long. She released her hold on the tree trunk and started to move about the branch on which she stood, hoping to get a better view of the men far below. She had only taken a few steps when she lost her balance and stumbled from the branch.

"Gabrielle!" Lysia screamed as she watched with wide eyes as her mother's best friend headed towards the ground.

With a thud, the bard's body hit the ground.

Other than being a little disoriented, to her surprise, Gabrielle felt no pain. If she were still in her old body, she was sure to have some broken bones to say the least. A pleased smile crossed her lips. Being immortal certainly did have its advantages. But the smile quickly faded as Gabrielle gazed up into the faces of the archers who now stood around her.

One of the men held out a hand for her to take. With some hesitation, she took hold of it, and rose to her feet. Once upright again, she quickly let go of the man's hand.

The man who had helped her to her feet, stared at her a few moments more before turning his glance upward. "Whoever is still in the tree, come down NOW!"

The others turned their glance upward as they heard the rustling of branches then saw Lysia's small form come into view. The child climbed down the tree, then made her way over to Gabrielle. The little girl wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist as her brown eyes, filled with fear, gazed at the men standing around them.

The man who had helped Gabrielle to her feet, stared at her and the young girl. "Why were you two hiding in that tree?"

Gabrielle gave Lysia a comforting squeeze before responding to the man's question. "My little sister and I were playing hide-n-seek with our brother when..."

"Where is your brother?" the man harshly asked, cutting her off.

"I don't know where he is." Gabrielle quickly replied. "You and your men probably scared him, so he headed back home...to Thebes...and now, that's where my sister and I will be going." Holding Lysia to her, Gabrielle made a move to go around the men when the leader who grabbed hold of her right arm stopped her.

"Just a minute, maybe you can help us."

Gabrielle turned to face the man again.

"We are looking for a young boy, around your sister's age in fact. He's got curly black hair and blue eyes...have you or your sister seen him?" The man's gaze was demanding as he waited for her response.

"Why yes, we did see a boy just as you described," Gabrielle replied with a faint smile. "He was running through the woods in rather a hurry...he was headed north." She tried to pull her arm from the man's grasp but he maintained his firm grip. She glanced at him with a questioning gaze.

"I think you and your sister should stay with us." The man had a sinister smile on his face.

A gasp of fear escaped Lysia lip's as she tightened her hold on Gabrielle's waist.

"But why, I told you what we know about the boy, now let us go!" She angrily glared at the man as she soothingly ran a slender hand through the curly raven locks of the child holding on to her.

"You suffered a bad fall and even though you appear fine, there could be a delayed reaction. I and my men would not feel right if something were to happen to you."

Gabrielle softened her gaze before addressing the man. "I appreciate your concern but it really is not necessary...I feel just fine. I have suffered far worse falls than that."

"Yeah, she's always fallin' down." Lysia added with a soft voice.

Gabrielle nodded her head in agreement with the child's words.

"You and your sister WILL stay with us." The man's tone was firm and final. "Once we have conducted our search of the forest we will escort you both home." The man released his hold on Gabrielle's right arm. Two soldiers moved up immediately---ready to move them along, forcibly if necessary.

Now standing between the two soldiers, Lysia focused her thoughts on the many trees surrounding them. The group was about to resume their search when suddenly; the men were pelted with a multitude of twigs, dead branches, acorns and leaves.

"Ouch!" They shouted and immediately sought safety from this unexpected assault.

The two soldiers given the order to remain with the girls did not seek safety but their attention was distracted by the strange commotion. This gave Gabrielle the opportunity to grab both by their arms and with godly strength, hurl both into trees, knocking them unconscious. Having accomplished what she wanted, Lysia brought the hail of forest debris to a halt.

With the two soldiers no longer by their sides, Gabrielle turned her attention to her best friend's daughter. "Lysia, go back to Thebes and find Lycus. I'll stay here and make sure these men don't follow."

The child shook her head in protest. "No, I wanna stay and help."

"You can't stay, it's too dangerous. Now do as I say and go back to Thebes!"

Reluctantly, Lysia prepared to do what Gabrielle had ordered but didn't get the chance to go anywhere when the archers left the safety they had sought during the assault and were headed for them again.

"Lysia, you climb back up that tree, I'll take care of them." Gabrielle picked up a long narrow branch and held it as she would her trusty staff. She quickly glanced up at Lysia who climbed up a nearby tree before looking towards the archers heading in her direction.

As three of the men charged right for her, Gabrielle swung the tree limb, connecting with the torso of one man, knocking him into his two comrades. The leader of the men had unsheathed his sword that he swung at Gabrielle's neck. Using the tree limb, she blocked the incoming blade and for extra measure shoved the man and his sword some feet away from her.

While Gabrielle fought Dahak's archers with a tree limb, Lysia did lend her a hand from her position on a branch high up in a nearby tree. Using acorns, the child restarted her assault against their attackers, but this time hurling them with her hands. The acorns were hitting the men in their heads and backs, which they found annoying as they tried to fight the young woman brandishing a tree limb for a weapon.

Despite the fact that they were outnumbered, the two females were doing a pretty good job of defending themselves against their male attackers when they received some unexpected help from a newcomer on the scene.

He was a tall muscular man with creamy dark brown skin. His long dark hair whipped around his face with his fighting movements.

Gabrielle could not see the man's face but swore she knew him from somewhere. As she walloped another man with the tree limb she held, the bard decided to save figuring out whom the man was for after the fight with Dahak's archers came to an end.

* * *

Aphrodite sat upon her throne in her temple in Kythera. The goddess had come to the temple in hopes of taking her mind off of the comatose state of her fellow gods and the possibility of Dahak gaining control over their realm of authority. With a look of disinterest, Aphrodite's blue eyes gazed at her high priest that stood before the temple's large altar.

Tyrtaeus had been reciting for his Goddess the inventory of gifts that covered the altar. They had been left by her devoted worshippers in honor of the celebration of five millennia of Olympian reign. The priest knew gifts from worshippers normally put his goddess in a cherry mood but since these gifts were in honor of the fifth millennium celebration, they only reminded her of the precarious state of her fellow Olympians. Tyrtaeus was now in the process of reading a poem left by a worshipper in the hopes that it would do the trick in lifting her spirits.

When the poem neared its conclusion, the priest gazed up from the scroll he held to get a quick glimpse of his goddess. Her blue eyes stared at nowhere in disinterest. A disappointed frown creased Tyrtaeus' lips but he didn't let discouragement set in. He picked up another scroll and began to recite another poem.

A bored sigh escaped Aphrodite's lips as the man began another love poem. For the umpteenth time, her blue eyes gazed downward to inspect her fingernails. Just like all the other times, there was not a chip or scratch.

"Still perfect," the goddess sighed with disinterest. She gazed at Tyrtaeus whose head was slightly bowed as he read from the scroll held in his hands. Her lips creased into an annoyed frown. The silly mortal actually thought that reading poems, gifts given in honor of the fifth millennium celebration, would cheer her up. But all they did was remind her of how her beloved son, her husband and virtually her entire family were lying in comas from which they may never awaken and worse could lead to their deaths.

Aphrodite thought about the evil being responsible for this tragedy---Dahak. It sent a chill through her body when she realized how close he was to winning.

Ares was definitely more suited to dealing with the likes of Dahak. He had told her that he would handle everything but the goddess of love still wanted to help. She knew Ares thought she was useless in such situations but that was not true. She may be the goddess of love but she could be tough when she had to be, especially when the safety of those she loved was at stake. Besides, she couldn't take listening to another poem----they were really dreadful.

Aphrodite decided to pay Ares a visit. Whether he liked it or not, she would demand that he let her help in the fight against Dahak.

Tyrtaeus, the high priest, was left to wonder if his poetic readings had brought his goddess some comfort as he watched her form be enveloped in pink orbs of light before fading into nothingness.

* * *

'These two are easy pickings' Typhon thought as his black beady eyes gazed at the priest and the young boy standing over the fallen war god's body. A confident toothless grin was on his battle-scarred face when in a loud voice, he addressed his warrior comrade who stood beside him, at the head of the gathered crowd.

"C'mon Naxos, let's cut off Ares' head. I know the warlord Hippias would pay plenty of dinars for it. He's had it in for Ares ever since he sided with that bitch Xena at the battle of Acarnania."

With a toothless grin plastered on his own face, Naxos nodded in agreement, an evil laugh emitting from his mouth.

"Ya stay away from my Dad!" Lycus firmly held his slingshot in his right hand, a stone poised in it, ready to shoot at the next man who moved forward.

Telamon had unsheathed his sword and also stood ready to attack.

"If you want Ares, you will have to come through us too," a man announced as he along with several other men, stepped out of the group of onlookers and joined Lycus and Telamon. For weapons, they brandished parts of wooden beams they had retrieved from the temple ruins.

Having the added help brought smiles to the faces of Lycus and Telamon.

"So, a boy, a priest and a bunch of townsfolk with sticks want to fight us huh? Okay, bring it on." An evil laugh escaped Typhon's scraggily mouth.

Naxos joined his comrade in laughter as both warriors unsheathed their swords and started moving forward.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya." Lycus set loose the stone poised in his slingshot sending it in the direction of Naxos. The stone hit the warrior square in the forehead. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground out cold.

As he gazed at the man now sprawled on the dirt, Lycus couldn't help but giggle. Telamon and the others chuckled too at what the small boy had done to the big bad warrior.

Typhon stared in disbelief at his unconscious comrade. An angry growl escaped his lips as he glared at Lycus with murderous rage. "Pittacus! Miltiades! Terpander! Get over here and help me out!"

With their swords already drawn for battle, the three warriors came to stand by Typhon. His confidence back in place, Typhon moved forward once again, with the others right beside him.

Telamon stood ready to do battle with his sword. He glanced at the young boy standing next to him. "Lycus get out of here."

"Yes boy, the priest is right. We can handle this," one of the men standing along with them said.

"No way." Lycus remained where he stood. Another stone was already poised in his slingshot.

The warriors were advancing on the group protecting Ares' body when they were suddenly engulfed in a burst of pink light, which brought them to an immediate halt.

When the light faded, the faces of the warriors were riddled with confusion.

Typhon's lips twisted with disgust as he gazed at the sword he held in his right hand. "What am I doing with this?" He immediately let the sword drop from his hand.

Pittacus, Miltiades, and Terpander gasped in horror when the saw the swords wielded in their own hands and instantly dropped them as though stung.

Typhon was filled with warm emotions that he had never felt before. They brought tears to the big warrior's eyes. He turned to look at Pittacus who was the closest to him. "I really luv ya, man," he sobbed as he pulled his fellow warrior into a big hug.

"I luv ya too, Ty," Pittacus sniffled as he thumped his comrade's broad back with a large hand.

Militiades and Terpander were also embracing and exchanging 'I luv yas'.

Lycus, Telamon, the men standing with them and the gathered crowd, all had perplexed looks on their faces, not knowing what to make of these unusual turn of events.

The four warriors continued to sob, hug and exchange declarations of love before they turned towards the gathered multitude. With tears of joy streaming down his face, Typhon extended both hands to the crowd. "I luv ya all too!" The warrior and his comrades started moving towards the crowd.

Not knowing what to make of this weird change in the behavior of men known to be murdering cut throats, the crowd quickly dispersed, headed for the safety of their homes.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Typhon shouted to the retreating crowd. He was going to follow after them but came to a stop along with his three comrades. All had disappointed looks on their faces as they watched the people go.

"Oh well," Pittacus sighed. "At least we still have each other."

"Yeah," Terpander said.

Typhon and Miltiades nodded in agreement before all four joined in a group hug. A few moments later, the four pulled apart. Each had a bright smile on his face. Pittacus and Miltiades went over to Naxos who was beginning to regain consciousness. They helped their comrade to his feet and draped his arms across their broad shoulders.

"Hey, there's a field of wild flowers just outside of Thebes. Let's go pick some!" Typhon excitedly suggested.

"Okay!" Terpander squealed with giddiness.

Locked arm in arm, Terpander and Typhon happily skipped out of Thebes with Pittacus and Miltiades, helping Naxos right behind them.

"What in Tartarus just happened here?" The man who stood beside Telamon asked. Mumbles from the man's comrades echoed the same sentiments.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine," Telamon replied.

Lycus frowned with confusion as he placed his slingshot in a pant pocket.

Suddenly the atmosphere before them swirled with pink orbs of light then a burst of rose petals that dispersed, leaving the form of the goddess of love in their midst. She glanced in disbelief at the temple ruins before looking towards the gathered group. The men who had offered assistance to Lycus and Telamon stared quietly in awe at the goddess.

"Aunt Dite!" Lycus immediately went over to the goddess, embracing her waist in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here." Once again tears began to well up in the child's eyes. "My Dad, he's…he's…"

"I know sweetie." Aphrodite's voice was soft and quiet as she ran slender fingers through her young nephew's soft curly black hair.

The goddess of love was not her usual bubbly self. Her mood was somber and her complexion pale as she moved towards Telamon and the gathered men, dragging a grief-stricken Lycus with her. When they stood before the men, the group parted.

The young boy held her tighter as the two approached the form lying upon the ground. Aphrodite's own blue eyes were now welling up with tears as she gazed at her brother's lifeless body.

Ares' complexion was ivory. Two arrows protruded through his chest along with a gaping sword wound drenched in dried blood.

"Oh gods!" she sobbed bringing a slender hand to her pink lips. Aphrodite held onto her nephew who was crying once again. Tears were now running from her own eyes when she removed her gaze from Ares' body and turned towards Telamon. "How?" came out of her mouth in a hoarse whisper.

"Dahak did it with Hind's blood," Telamon replied, his own face grim.

"Oh no!" The goddess wailed. This whole mess with Dahak had just gone from bad to worse. Ares was always the one to handle stuff like this and with him now dead, she was the only one left. Aphrodite had no idea what to do. Then she remembered the warrior babe's friend. "Gabrielle," she whispered, her face brightening a little. The bard would surely know what to do in a situation like this. Aphrodite began looking around for Gabrielle. She wasn't there! Neither was Lysia! Dread began to fill her when she looked towards the temple ruins. "Where are Lysia and Gabrielle?"

Lycus was crying against her and hadn't even heard the question so Telamon responded.

"They ran off into the woods," the high priest replied.

A sigh of relief escaped Aphrodite's lips. She gently moved her grieving nephew away from her so she could look at him. A pink handkerchief appeared in her hand. She tilted the child's face upward and began wiping away his tears. "Now sweetie, I must go find your sister and Gabrielle. But before I leave, I will transport you, Telamon and...Ares to the fortress in Macedonia."

"If it's all right with you Goddess, I would prefer to stay in Thebes. There are some things I must attend to----for my dead lord," Telamon requested.

"Are you sure Telamon? It could be dangerous for you to stay here." Aphrodite had a look of concern on her beautiful face.

"I will be just fine." The high priest assured with a faint smile.

"And he has us to watch his back," one of the men who still stood with them replied.

"Well, if you say so." Aphrodite looked at her nephew. "Lycus, go stand over by your father's body."

Lycus did as his aunt ordered.

With the wave of a hand, the love goddess engulfed the forms of father and son in a pink light as they vanished into nothingness headed for Macedonia.

Telamon and the men stood by and watched as the goddess herself then vanished in a pink light on her way to find Lysia and Gabrielle in the nearby forest.

* * *

Gabrielle swung the tree limb, knocking the sword from the grasp of her attacker. The man's lips twisted in a frustrated snarl as he reached for a dagger that hung at his waist. But before the man could free his dagger, the bard smacked him upside the head with the tree limb, spinning him around. The man was still in a daze when she smacked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

The man's mouth hung agape and a wide-eyed stare was on his face as he rose to his feet. The man had clearly had enough of this. "I'm getting outta here," he huffed as he took off into the woods to get as far away from Gabrielle as humanly possible.

The men Lysia pelted with acorns reached the same conclusion as their fleeing comrade and took of in his direction.

Lysia giggled with delight as she made her way down the tree. Gabrielle was delighted too and embraced the little girl with a big hug when she stood before her.

"We showed them," the child chuckled when they broke the hug.

"We sure did." Gabrielle was smiling down at Lysia as she ran a slender hand through the child's curly raven locks.

Both females turned their attention to the stranger who had come to their aid. He was still fighting the last of Dahak's archers.

"I wonder who he is," Lysia said as they watched the stranger fight the man.

"His name is Cecrops." Gabrielle smiled as she put an arm around the child who stood beside her. "He's an old friend of mine and your mother."

With a loud growl, Cecrops tossed the man away from him. The man landed on the ground with a stud.

Somewhat dazed, the man looked around him. Seeing that he was now alone, the man took off into the woods after his comrades.

Now that the battle was truly over, with Lysia by her side and a smile still on her face, Gabrielle approached the tall, dark man.

"Thanks for the help Cecrops." Gabrielle extended a hand in friendship.

The man grasped her outstretched hand. "I think you could have handled those guys just fine by yourself but I am glad I came along when I did." His brown eyes stared at her curiously. "You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

The bard let a soft chuckle escape her lips. "That's because the last time you saw me, I looked completely different. I had long blond hair and I was a little shorter." Cecrops now had a confused look on his face, so the bard decided to quickly identify herself. "I am Gabrielle. I got trapped on your ship along with my friend Xena. We helped you free yourself from Poseidon's curse."

"Ah yes, that is something I will never forget." Cecrops gazed at her suspiciously. "But I don't see how you could be Gabrielle. You don't look anything like her. Besides, I heard she died helping Xena fight Dahak."

"She did die but she was brought back to life," Lysia chimed in as she still stood beside the bard.

Cecrops gazed down at the little girl before looking at Gabrielle once again, his mind mulling over what they had told him.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but what Lysia just said is true, I did die and was brought back to life." Gabrielle decided to do some recounting of what had happened on the ship, hoping it would convince him of who she was. "When I was on your ship I got seasick, so Xena put her pinch on my arm. It took away my sea sickness but it also deadened my taste buds, so I ate some pretty icky stuff, like octopus."

"Eww!" Lysia exclaimed, her lips twisted in disgust.

Cecrops chuckled at the little girl's reaction. He looked at the young woman standing before him. "All right, if you know stuff like that, you must be Gabrielle."

The bard smiled with relief.

The tall man once again gazed down at the child standing beside Gabrielle. "And who is this pretty little girl?"

The bard was still smiling as she pulled the child closer to her. "This is Lysia, she's Xena's daughter."

Cecrops brown eyes widened in surprise upon hearing who the child's mother was.

His reaction did not go unnoticed by Gabrielle. "It's a long story."

"You can explain both to me later." He extended a large hand down to the child standing beside her. "Hi Lysia, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The little girl took his hand and shook it with a firm handshake, then released it.

Cecrops looked back up to Gabrielle. "Now would you mind telling me why those men were attacking you two?"

The bard started to slightly chuckle. "All I can tell you right now is that it has to do with Dahak. I will be happy to go into the details but first we must find Lysia's brother Lycus, he went back to Thebes."

The trio had started walking back to Thebes when Aphrodite's form took shape out of a burst of rose petals.

"Oh thank Elysia I found you two." The goddess had pure relief in her blue eyes as she gazed at her niece and the bard. She let her gaze rake over the man with them. "And who is Mr. tall, dark and handsome?"

"This is an old friend, he helped us ward off an attack by Dahak's men. His name is Cecrops," Gabrielle replied. "And Cecrops, this is the goddess of love, Aphrodite."

"You mean THE Cecrops, as in the lost mariner?" Aphrodite asked her eyes widening as they once again raked over the man's frame.

"That's me all right." Cecrops had a smile on his face as he took one of the goddess' dainty hands and brought it up to his lips, kissed the back then released it."

Aphrodite's eyes gazed at Cecrops appreciatively. "I don't think much of Athena's wisdom but it was definitely a wise move on her part making you immortal."

Gabrielle knew the love goddess could never ignore an attractive man in the vicinity but she also knew this was not the reason for the goddess tracking them down in the forest. "Now Aphrodite, why were you looking for us?"

The love goddess shook her head from the lustful thoughts about the man before her as she remembered the matter at hand. "Something horrible has happened, you must come with me quickly." Her previously calm demeanor became agitated.

"Aunt Dite, what's wrong?" Lysia came over to the goddess, and took one of her hands in hers in a comforting gesture.

Aphrodite gazed at the child with trepidation, preparing herself for the little girl's reaction when she learned the fate of her father. She stooped in front of the child. "Sweetie, it involves your father..."

"Has he been hurt?" The child's brown eyes were now filled with worry.

The goddess took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled it before responding. "Yes honey, he has been hurt...very bad." Aphrodite embraced the girl in a hug as tears began to well up in the child's brown eyes. When she pulled back, she produced a pink handkerchief and began wiping away the tears now rolling down the child's face.

Gabrielle had a look of empathy in her eyes as she gazed at the goddess comforting the little girl. "How was he hurt, was it Dahak?"

"Yes," Aphrodite wearily replied. "I will explain it all after we get to Macedonia."

"But what about Lycus," Lysia sobbed. "We have to find him."

"I already found him sweetie and transported him and your father to the castle in Macedonia." Aphrodite embraced Lysia in a hug once again. While holding the child, she turned her gaze up toward Gabrielle and Cecrops.

The two saw the tears in the eyes of the love goddess and knew that whatever had happened to Ares was indeed bad.

The goddess wiped her own eyes as she rose to her feet. She took hold of Lysia's right hand as Gabrielle took hold of her free hand and Cecrops grasped Gabrielle's free hand. The foursome instantly vanished into nothingness headed for Macedonia.

The four materialized in the large receiving room of Ares' Macedonian fortress. Lysia immediately noticed her brother standing before the large altar on which a body was lying---it was their father!

"DADDY!" The child screamed as she ran over to where her brother stood before the altar. She instantly noticed the tears staining her brother's sad face.

"He's dead Lysia...the snake man killed him." More tears began to spill from Lycus' red eyes.

"NO! He can't be dead!" Lysia grabbed her father's right hand and was instantly frightened by how ice cold it felt. With tear filled eyes, she let her gaze wander over her father's lifeless form.

His once perfect bronze complexion was replaced with an ivory hue due to massive blood loss. The arrows that had pierced his body had been removed but the bloody wounds they had inflicted were in plain view of her eyes along with the gaping sword wound in his chest. The child began to sob uncontrollably as her gazed fixed on the large chest wound that had ended her father's life.

By now, the three adults had made their way over to the altar. Cecrops looked on in empathy as the two women did their best to comfort the grieving twins.

Gabrielle picked up Lysia and held the little girl close. The child wrapped her legs around the woman's waist and her arms around the woman's neck. The bard soothingly ran a hand through Lysia's curly raven tresses as the child buried her face in the nape of her neck and cried for the father she had just recently found and was so tragically taken.

Tears began to well up in Gabrielle's own green eyes as she gazed at the goddess before her, doing the same thing she was with the child she held. The bard knew Aphrodite was hurting just as much as the twins were over the death of Ares. The two deities controlled realms as different as night and day but Aphrodite was the only Olympian who truly understood her brother, so the two had always been close.

Gabrielle's thoughts drifted to her best friend who just recently admitted to having a deep-seeded attraction for the war god despite all the trouble that he had caused in her life these last few years. She now had great concern over what Xena's reaction would be when she found out that Dahak had murdered the father of her children.

**CHAPTER 56**

"Mortals can be so incompetent sometimes!" Shaking his head with disgust, Dahak glared at the smoldering piles of ashes before him that only moments ago were the archers who had been sent out to find Lycus.

The evil god looked up from the ashes when he saw Minos and Discord enter the room. Both had triumphant smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe those fools couldn't find one small boy and then let two girls beat the shit out of them!" Dahak waved a hand and a lowly servant stepped forward and began to sweep away the ash heaps.

"The archers weren't dealing with two ordinary girls, Dark One," Minos reminded his lord. "And they did make mention of a large man coming to the aid of the girls."

"They still should have been able to capture them Minos. I must have those children in my possession---soon, especially the boy."

"You will Dark one...you will," Minos assured with a sinister smile.

Discord stood in silence as the two men continued to talk. The smile had faded from her face as numbness began to shroud her. Ares was dead and Discord, as hard as she tried not to, couldn't deny the sadness she felt.

The two gods had been cohorts in havoc for many millennia. Those had been some great times. A faint smile came to Discord's blood red lips when she thought of those days long past. The two deities had been close...very close. But that changed when Ares made the warrior princess his Chosen. It was like Xena had cast a spell over him and nothing was ever the same between them. Discord's lips twisted in an angry smirk. 'What does Xena have that I don't?'

For one, a son fathered by Ares. Any sadness over the war god's death quickly left the goddess as she remembered that she would be the one dead if Minos had not struck when he did. Ares was actually going to kill her for threatening the life of that brat he shared with Xena.

And now, Discord had just learned that the brat had a sister! TWINS! That bitch had not only given Ares a son but a daughter too!

The goddess was so angry that she wanted all three gone---Xena and her twin brats joining Ares in death. But any plans to harm them would have to be scrapped because her lover wanted all three to live.

Under different circumstances, Discord would have disregarded Dahak's orders and done away with them. But the goddess did have the sense to fear her evil lover's wrath. She still had her secret stash of Hind's blood she had kept to use as a weapon just in case Dahak tried to do away with her. But she now believed Ares' words to be true----that Hind's blood could not kill Dahak.

With no true protection against the One Great Evil, Discord shuddered at the thought of what he would do to her if she ever disobeyed his orders. That's why she decided to go along with his plans and ditch hers for offing his 'precious' daughter and grandchildren.

The goddess' thoughts came back to the voices around her. Dahak and Minos were still talking about Ares' and Xena's brats, a topic she had already tired of, so she decided it was time to change it.

"Can we forget about the br...I mean kids for awhile and celebrate our victory?" Three golden goblets materialized in Discord's left hand as a wine flask materialized in her right. She handed one to each of her cohorts leaving the last one for herself. "We have overthrown the Olympian Gods. We can now rule." She poured wine into all three goblets, then raised her own in a toast. Dahak and Minos raised theirs too. "Today Greece...tomorrow the world!"

"Here...here!" Dahak downed some of the fermented liquid and his two cohorts followed suit.

The evil god removed the goblet from his lips and gazed at his compatriots. "Discord is right. Ares is dead and soon the other gods will be too. There is now no one standing in the way of establishing my kingdom."

"Yes, Dark One." Minos concurred as he took another sip of the wine.

"The only problem that still remains is Xena." Discord nonchalantly ran a long blood red fingernail over the rim of the goblet she held. Her dark eyes gazed at her evil lover.

"We have no need to worry about Xena, my dear." Dahak had a confident smile on his face as he let a hand caress the porcelain skin of the goddess' face.

"That's what you keep telling me...something about her dark side taking over and her joining us but I don't see how that is going to happen when Xena is as we speak, off in search of this Holy Saber that is suppose to be able to kill you." The goddess waited for his response.

"Xena will indeed be joining us Discord. I made sure of that by placing the essence of an ally into the body of someone my daughter holds very dear. And in that ally's possession is a substance that will ensure that Xena's dark side takes over again and this time permanently."

Having some knowledge about the warrior princess' small circle of close friends, the goddess' interest was piqued. "Ooh, which one of her friend's bodies did you use?"

"You'll find out when they return to Greece," was all Dahak would say on the subject.

"Um Dark One, we must inspect the new lava plant facility being set up in Athens," Minos reminded his lord.

"Ah yes, this will be our biggest facility in Greece." The evil god was smiling over their accomplishment when he turned to look at Discord. "My dear, would you like to join us?"

"Nah, that's okay," the goddess replied. "I'm going to head back on up to Olympus and start redecorating now that I am Queen."

"Enjoy yourself," were Dahak's parting words as he and Minos were engulfed in a flame of fire, headed for Athens.

Discord was about to depart for Olympus when she saw Hope walk by the doorway. A mischievous grin crossed the goddess' lips. She was in a good mood and wanted it to continue and nothing made her feel even better than making another feel lousy. Besides, Hope was female and Discord had never gotten along with her own sex. Especially if they took the slightest bit of the attention of a male from her and it didn't matter if the female was the male's daughter.

The petite goddess quickly made her way over to the doorway and spied Hope entering another room down the long corridor. With a wicked grin still plastered across her face, Discord made her way to the room where Hope was.

When she reached the room, she poked her head through the doorway. Hope sat at a large black marble desk, spotlighted by the large flame of the candle setting atop it. Her head was slightly bowed as a quill busily moved in her right hand across the unrolled scroll lying before her. She was so engrossed with her duties that she had not sensed the goddess spying on her.

Discord removed the grin from her face and replaced it with a look of innocence as she casually strolled into the room. "Y'know Hope, you really should have joined in our celebration instead of staying in this room with your face buried in an old scroll."

As soon as Hope heard the voice of her father's lover, her whole body tensed. She didn't like Discord and she knew the goddess felt the same way about her. Hope knew her father's consort had only entered the room to aggravate her but she was determined to ignore whatever insult or dig the goddess would throw her way.

"I enjoy working with these old scrolls," Hope replied, not taking her eyes off of the unrolled scroll before her as the quill in her right hand continued to busily move across it. "Besides, I wasn't in the mood for celebrating."

Discord put a hand on her chest in mock shock. "Why that really surprises me. When I think of your devotion to your father...the sacrifices you have made to re-establish his kingdom, why you of all people have more reason to celebrate than anyone else these latest victories." The goddess sat her small frame on a corner of the black marble desk at which Hope sat. "But I can certainly understand your apprehension for celebrating...I kinda felt that way myself."

The quill in Hope's right hand stopped moving as she finally raised her green eyes from the unrolled scroll and looked at the goddess. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about Xena. After all, she will be joining us and she doesn't exactly like you or me for that matter, so things around here will probably be tense." The goddess nonchalantly inspected her long blood red nails as she waited for Hope's response.

"I won't deny the bad feelings between Xena and me but if she is truly committed to our cause, she will bury those hostilities just as I have done." Hope turned her attention once again to the unrolled scroll before her, returning to scribbling upon it.

"Wow! You've been able to do that Hope? I am really impressed." The goddess feigned a look of admiration. "The way I see it, you have every reason to hold on to your hostilities for her...far more than she does for you."

Hope decided not to respond to the goddess' statement. She dipped the quill she held into a bottle of black ink then continued to write upon the scroll.

Since she got no rise out of Hope, Discord continued to speak. "Xena tried to kill you when you were a defenseless baby. Then she forced your mother to abandon you in Britannia." The goddess shook her head with disgust. "I just don't see how Gabrielle could have chosen her best friend over her child. But she did just that and two more times when she tried to kill you...and all for the love of Xena."

The quill Hope had been writing with snapped into two pieces. She was confident in her mother's love for her but she couldn't deny that the depth of her mother's love for Xena still bothered her.

A pleased smile crossed Discord's lips---she had accomplished what she set out to do.

Using every ounce of self-control to keep her anger in check, Hope raised her eyes from the scroll and once again looked at the bothersome goddess. "Look Discord, I appreciate your concern for me, but you really should worry about yourself when Xena gets here, after all, you did say she hates you too."

"Oh, I have nothing to worry about," Discord replied with firm confidence. "I am a goddess who has existed for aeons. Xena would never be a match for me so it would be wise for her to stay out of my way."

"If I were you Discord, I would not be so sure of that. When Xena gets here, she will no longer be the redeemed warlord with morals. She will be the evil Xena and she's not going to be happy when she finds out you tried to kill her son. Why, I don't even think father could stop her from coming after you." Hope's green eyes stared hard into Discord's emphasizing her last statement.

Discord suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Trying to put Hope in a lousy mood had blown up in her face because she was now the one feeling lousy. She remembered what the warrior princess was like when she was evil and now she had to worry about what Xena would do to her when she found out she had tried to kill Lycus. "I think I have kept you from your duties long enough so I will be going now." In a flash of bright light, Discord's leather and lace clad form vanished from the corner of the black marble desk.

Hope had a triumphant smile on her face as she retrieved a new quill, dipped the end in a bottle of black ink and once again started to scribble upon the unrolled scroll before her.

* * *

From a shimmer of white light, Discord's appeared out of the ether and into a dark stone corridor just off of a large hall. Before heading up to Olympus, she needed to make a stop. Grunts shouts and the clashing of steel could be heard coming from the hall and that's where Discord headed. When she reached the doorway, Discord crossed the threshold and observed the scene before her.

In the center of the hall stood a tall, muscular man with bronze colored skin and shoulder length dark hair. He was dressed in leather and dark gray armor. In his right hand, he twirled a very large sword, its blade glistening in the light of torches. Cautiously, the man began to move while his dark eyes followed the movements of his three opponents who began circling him. All three were covered from head to toe in armor.

One of the armor-covered men came at him, mightily swinging his sword which the man instantly blocked, with his own sword before delivering a swift kick, sending his opponent flying through the air. He collided so hard with a stone wall that his body was broken into pieces, that fell with a deafening clang to the stone floor then faded into nothingness. The two remaining opponents charged the man, which he met with a vicious swing of his sword to their necks. Their armor-covered bodies and their detached heads instantly fell to the floor where they too faded into nothingness.

Now standing in the middle of the hall alone, a pleased smile crossed the man's handsome face while he held up the sword he wielded, letting his eyes wander over it in appreciation.

"Tell me something Kal, why is it that you war gods get so worked up over weapons? The actual battles are where the true excitement lies."

The god took his gaze off of the sword and quickly sheathed it in the scabbard hanging at his side then looked at the goddess who was heading over to him. "Battles are important Discord but being able to wield a weapon like this myself just adds to my excitement when I see them in the hands of warring mortals."

"Yes, watching mortals slaughter one another in battle is very exciting but there is something else that stimulates me even more," Discord purred. She now stood before the war god, her blood red lips twisted in a feral smile while her dark eyes, visibly filled with lust, raked over his dark form.

"And I know exactly what that is." Kal instantly wrapped his muscular arms around her petite frame while bending his neck to claim her lips in a hungry kiss.

Discord had become acquainted with Kal many centuries ago. The war god was always butting heads with Ares in attempts to acquire power, so the two were sworn enemies. Discord never had an active role in Ares' disputes with the rival war god because she actually liked him. But it wasn't until recently that she acted on her attraction to Kal.

Discord was well aware of Dahak's numerous sexual encounters with his female followers and decided that it was ridiculous to limit herself to one lover and took another. It turned out that Kal had a sexual appetite that matched her own and made Discord sorry she had waited so long to be with him. The danger aspect also enhanced their involvement. Dahak and Kal were both gods with massive egos and would not appreciate Discord's involvement with both at the same time. So, she made sure that neither ever knew about the other. But she did use Kal as a sounding board to discuss her alliance with Dahak.

When their lips finally parted, Kal gazed down at Discord's face, his hands running through her raven tresses. "So, what brings you here? I wasn't expecting you until later."

"I had a run-in with Hope and need to be cheered up," Discord smirked. She removed herself from Kal's embrace and began pacing the stone floor.

"You two are still not getting along?" Kal wearily asked.

"All I did was try to be helpful to Hope by telling her she better watch her back when Xena returns to Greece…after all, there is such bad blood between them. You think Hope would show some gratitude for my concern but NO! She brings up the incident of me trying to kill Xena's son and that I am the one who should be careful. Can you imagine me…a goddess being fearful of a mortal!"

"Then why are you letting what Hope said bother you?"

"It's just the way she said it. She was practically gloating at the thought of Xena hurting me. You should have seen the look of glee in her eyes."

"Now Discord, I know you pretty well and you must have done something for Hope to dislike you so."

"I haven't done anything," the goddess insisted. She stopped pacing and looked at Kal.

"Maybe she's jealous of you," he suggested.

"Jealous of what?" Discord folded her arms across her chest.

"Your relationship with her father." Kal moved to stand before Discord.

"Hope has no reason to be jealous. My dealings with her father are strictly business."

"And you swear that's all there is between you?" Kal looked at her suspiciously.

"YES," Discord assured with a look of innocence.

"Because I know your dealings with Ares went far beyond business…"

"Ares was different…he was family," Discord quickly said, cutting him off. "But Ares took me for granted. That's why I sided with Dahak." Her lips twisted into a smile. "You'll be pleased to know that Ares is dead."

"Really!" Kal gazed down at her with a stunned expression on his handsome face.

"Yup. Dahak took him out with Hind's blood." Discord smiled with delight.

"I always hoped that I would be the one to take out that arrogant Olympian but I can live with the One Great Evil having the honors." Kal gazed at the goddess thoughtfully while taking her face between his large hands. "It looks like talking about Ares' death has managed to cheer you up."

"Somewhat but there is still a long way to go," she said in a sultry tone.

"Maybe I can do something about that." Kal leaned down and once again hungrily claimed Discord's lips.

As the heat between them rose, their hands began to frantically roam one another's bodies. A few moments later, the pair disappeared in a shimmer of light.

* * *

A choir of tweeting and whistling birds brought Cyrus to consciousness once again. Slowly he opened his eyelids. His hazel eyes came to focus on a cloudless clear blue sky high above him.

A groan of discomfort escaped his thin lips. Cyrus lay upon the ground with his arms securely tied behind his back. When he tried to move his legs, he discovered they were restricted by tight binds around his ankles. Cyrus let the memories of the previous night run through his mind.

He had gone to find Xena after an argument they had regarding her actions and behavior earlier that day. Cyrus had found her with Joxer down by a river. There was something different about her---something strange. The last thing he remembered was asking her if she was all right.

Cyrus was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a familiar voice.

"You woke up just in time for breakfast."

Cyrus stared up into Joxer's smiling face.

"Eating breakfast in that position will be difficult." Joxer grabbed hold of Cyrus' shoulders and moved him into a sitting position.

Cyrus felt the ropes binding his hands fall away. He quickly brought his hands in front of him and began massaging his wrists to bring back the circulation.

Joxer moved to stand before Cyrus. A devilish smile graced his thin lips as he placed the dagger he had used to cut the man's hands free back in its resting-place on his belt. "You need the use of your hands to eat but I'll keep your ankles bound so you don't try to run away."

Cyrus gazed up at the man before him, his hazel eyes filled with confusion. "Joxer, what is going on? Why am I tied up?"

"Stop calling me Joxer. My name is Talon."

Cyrus' eyes widened in understanding. "You are one of the fallen Watchers Dahak freed?"

"That's right." Talon ran his hands down his shirt. "It's not my old body but it will do." He handed Cyrus a tin plate with some fruit and bread lying upon it.

As soon as the plate was in his grasp, Cyrus tossed it and its contents aside and angrily glared at Talon.

"That's all you're gonna get right now, so you should have eaten it." Talon picked up his own tin plate and put the berries lying upon it in his mouth.

"Where is Xena?" Cyrus growled.

"I'm right here." Xena strolled into the campsite. She was wearing only her light brown shift that was darker in color because it was soaked with water as was her hair, indicating she had been in the river. In her arms she held four large fish that she deposited near the campfire. "We should be able to have some of these for lunch today too." She looked towards Talon. "I caught them, now it's your job to clean and cook them."

"Yes ma'am." Talon gave her a salute as he went over to the fish and began to clean them for frying.

Cyrus gazed at the woman before him with a perplexed look on his face. "Xena, what has happened to you? Why are you helping this fallen Watcher who has stolen your friend's body?"

"Well Cyrus, I guess you could say I finally saw the light." Xena retrieved a towel from her belongings and began to dry herself.

"I think dark would be more appropriate," Talon chimed in as he sliced open the fish, and tossed aside the guts.

"Good point," Xena confessed with a wicked grin as she ran the towel through her raven tresses. She turned to gaze at the former Watcher she called a friend. "I finally accepted who I really am and have joined my father."

Cyrus stared at her in disbelief. "The Xena I know would have never joined Dahak." He angrily glared at Talon. "What did you do to her?"

"I spiked Xena's water skin with Dahak's blood." Talon wickedly smiled as he placed the sliced fish in a frying pan over the fire. "Her dark side is back in control again as it always should have been."

"You MONSTER!" Cyrus growled. Concern was in his eyes as he turned to gaze at his friend. "You have to fight what he has done to you Xena. I know it will be hard, but if anyone can do it, you can!"

"I'm not doing any such thing." Xena's tone was firm. She turned her attention from him and concentrated on drying herself.

Talon had a sinister smirk on his face as he used a fork to move the sizzling fish around in the frying pan.

Cyrus bowed his head and sat in silence. Xena had come so far from the troubled young woman ruled by darkness he had met so many years ago. She had a friend like Gabrielle and the children she had to give up back in her life. It greatly saddened Cyrus that Xena would once again let darkness rule her life.

"The fish is ready," Talon declared sometime later as he put the piping hot cooked pieces onto a plate.

The warrior woman came over to him and collected the plate with the fish after Talon got what he wanted. She retrieved the plate that Cyrus had earlier tossed aside then proceeded over to where he sat with still bound legs. "I will admit I was pretty ticked with Talon when I found out what he had done." She stooped next to him and put some of the fish on his plate. "But now I realize being good wasn't really me---it was always such a struggle. I am more comfortable with who I am now. In fact, I feel great and want to feel this way forever."

"And so you shall," Talon added as an evil laughter poured from his thin lips.

This evil laughter reverberated throughout Cyrus' head as he gazed into the eyes of the woman stooping beside him. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips as he watched her eyes change from their crystal blue color to a black as dark as the abyss of Tartarus.

Cyrus now feared that the Xena he knew, the one who had successfully reformed from her evil ways and had become a hero in the eyes of the people was gone forever.

**CHAPTER 57**

'_Im really enjoying teaching this slave a lesson' _the man thought as a satisfied smile danced across his lips. His eyes beamed with pride as they gazed at the punishment he had inflicted upon the land-dweller slave. The prisoner had his back to him and wore only a loincloth. His skin glistened with sweat that mingled with the blood from the lacerations covering his back. Thick metal chains bound his wrists and ankles as he stood spread eagle before his tormentor.

With an eager grin, the man raised his arm wielding the charged baton. "Let this be a lesson to you...land-dweller...NEVER put your hands on a Meridian!" Once again, the man struck the prisoner with the weapon.

"UGGGGH!" Hercules roared in excruciating agony as he felt a powerful charge flow through every nerve ending in his body.

Up until now, the son of Zeus had always been impervious to the pain that immobilized full mortals. But not being in the Olympian realm where he derived his demigod powers, Hercules was now susceptible to all the agonies felt by full mortals.

When the weapon was removed from his body, Hercules drooped against the thick chains holding him upright. His throat felt dry and sore from the screams never before heard coming from his own mouth. Hercules couldn't see his tormentor but felt his eyes raking over his battered body and heard the guttural chuckles of satisfaction that escaped the man's lips. The sound mingled with his own ragged breaths, which he tried to soften so he could hear when the weapon was once again heading towards him.

Rising above the sound of his own breathing, Hercules heard the familiar hissing of the weapon before it once again, made contact with his flesh. Immediately his face contorted in pain. His mighty muscular arms pulled against the chains holding him in place. Hercules bit down on his lower lip trying to will himself not to cry out but the agony his body felt was just too much.

"AAAHHH!" Hercules screamed. His painful outcry echoed throughout the dank holding cell reverberating in his own head.

The prisoner's agonizing screams incited his tormentor. With lips twisted in delight and eyes beaming with glee, the man extended the length of contact the baton had with Hercules' scarred and sweaty broad back. His screams rose to higher decibels. The man's excitement also rose so he ran the weapon over the prisoner's muscular arms and legs.

Hercules howled in excruciating agony as his body began to convulse. His tormentor smiled sadistically while his eyes followed the path of the weapon he held in a hand as it traveled over the prisoner's sweaty, muscular form---now trembling in pain or pleasure?

With his body uncontrollably jerking, Hercules had reached his threshold of pain. His blue eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped against the chains as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Damn!" The man swore under his breath as he pulled the baton back. His eyes raked over the torture he had inflicted upon the prisoner. Long red welts dotted Hercules' legs and arms. But his back had received the worst of the punishment. It was covered with deep lacerations from which blood flowed, mingling with the sweat drenching his body. The man smiled sadistically with satisfaction. It was truly his best torture session---a work of art. How dare the prisoner pass out when it was just starting to get really good! The smile of satisfaction twisted into an angry snarl as the man swiftly brought the baton in contact once again with the bloodied and bruised back of the now unconscious prisoner.

"All right Martin, that's enough!" Helena ordered as she burst through the door. Instantly, the young woman covered her nose with a hand to block out the smell of blood, sweat and fear that permeated the atmosphere of the dank cell. Instinctively, she recoiled as her violet eyes took in the sight of Hercules' battered and bloodied form and the man who continued to torture him although he was clearly unconscious.

Martin only glared at the woman who wanted him to cease his fun as he continued to run the baton over Hercules' scarred back.

His defiance angered Helena. "STOP IT! I say!" She yelled. "You know the law. I'll bring charges against you for damaging my property!"

Martin glanced in her direction and saw the firm look on her face and knew her threat was real. He already had charges pending against him and didn't need more. Reluctantly, Martin removed the weapon from Hercules' body, and stepped away from the unconscious man.

Helena angrily glared at him. "How dare you punish a slave that you don't own!"

"I had to teach him a lesson." Martin's eyes focused on the baton as he twirled it in a hand. "I was beating my own slave and he was stupid enough to interfere." He finally hooked the weapon on the belt around his waist.

"If my slave did something wrong, I will be the one to punish him." Her tone was firm.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have punished him like I just did." The torture he had inflicted upon Hercules had him somewhat heated so with the back of a hand, Martin wiped away the sweat dotting his brow. "For a land-dweller, he was too uppity but I just broke him of that. You should thank me."

Helena narrowed her gaze. "You better hope he was not permanently damaged or you will be hearing from me," she threatened. "Now unchain him and have him brought to my residence,"

She ordered.

"Right away." Martin acknowledged her authority with a mocking bow that got a glower out of Helena. He looked towards the cell door and nonchalantly said, "Guards, get in here and bring a stretcher."

A moment later, two guards entered the cell. One carried a stretcher that he placed on the floor then joined his comrade who was already unchaining the unconscious prisoner.

"Place him on his stomach when you put him on the stretcher," Helena instructed. Her eyes were filled with empathy as they gazed at the torn, bloodied flesh on Hercules' back.

The two guards unchained Hercules, carefully placed him on the stretcher lying on his stomach then proceeded to carry him to Helena's residence. She walked alongside the stretcher. When they reached her residence, Hercules was taken to the slave quarters where he was laid upon a bed, still lying on his stomach.

Helena's two younger sisters and mother were no where in the house. They had taken an entourage of servants and had gone to the palace where they would get dressed for the opening party to celebrate the coronation of their cousin Felix as Meridia's new King. Helena was supposed to have gone with them but there was a last minute change in plans when she discovered what had happened to Hercules.

The opening party was not at the forefront of Helena's thoughts as she rummaged through a box on a shelf in the corner of the room where Hercules lay unconscious. She would need some help tending to him. "Naomi," she called.

"Yes my lady." A faint voice replied from a room down the hall.

"Please come in here and bring some towels and a basin of water."

"Right away my lady."

A pleased smile crossed Helena's face when she found what she was looking for, a bottle of ointment. She went over to the bed on which Hercules lay and carefully sat on the side. At that moment, Naomi entered the room. The slave woman gasped in shock when she saw the torn flesh and blood covering the man's back. Naomi quickly made her way over to the bed. She set the basin filled with water and the towels on the side of the bed before seating herself on the bed opposite her mistress.

Helena watched silently while Naomi cleansed the wounds, gently applying the wet cloths. "My lady, why was he beaten?" She asked softly as she continued wiping away the blood.

"He was trying to help a female slave he saw being beaten by her master."

"Oh," Naomi smirked as she sadly shook her head. Personally, the slave woman thought this Hercules had acted like a fool. A slave's life was already hard and short. So, why bother coming to the aid of another slave if it would definitely end your life a lot quicker?

When the blood had been wiped from Hercules' back, Naomi reached for the bottle of ointment her mistress had brought.

"You don't have to do that Naomi. I will apply the ointment," Helena said.

"As you wish, my lady." Naomi collected the basin filled with bloody water and towels and rose from the bedside.

Helena's violet eyes watched the slave woman leave. Once alone, she poured some of the ointment onto a clean towel and gently applied it to the man's broad muscular back.

A soft moan escaped Hercules' lips upon feeling the ointment touch his tender skin.

She ran slender fingers through his brown hair, a faint smile crossing her lips. Over the years, Helena's family had owned many slaves, so she had seen them come and go. But there was something truly unique about this man named Hercules. She had sensed it that day when she first saw him in the prison cave.

A moon had not even passed since that first meeting and Helena had already formed a deep affection for him. That's why she was greatly pained to see this man in such a beaten condition.

"Ohhhh," Hercules groaned a lot louder than before.

"So, you're finally coming back to the land of the living." A relieved smile spread across Helena's face.

His head had been turned to the side, facing Helena as she sat on the side of the bed. Slowly, his eyelids opened. "Uggghhh," he painfully groaned again when he tried to move.

"Just lie still," Helena suggested, resting a hand upon a broad shoulder.

Hercules flinched away from her touch, an angry scowl upon his face.

The woman couldn't deny being somewhat hurt by his reaction but figured he was blaming her for the torture that had been inflicted upon him.

"You know, I thought you were a lot smarter, Hercules." Helena applied more ointment to his back. "Surly you had to know you would not succeed and that it could very well mean your own death?"

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing." Hercules declared in the firmest voice he could muster considering his condition. "Slave or not...no man has the right to treat a woman that way. It was better I be beaten than her."

Helena could not help but smile at his sense of chivalry. "Well soon, such matters won't be your concern anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I am setting you free, Hercules. I'm also going to buy your friends working in the Tarconian mines and set them free too."

Hercules was stunned and happy to hear this news. The ointment was starting to work on his back - he changed positions, shifting to lie on his side so he could face her. "But I thought it was unlawful to set slaves free."

"Yes, it is unlawful, but my cousin Felix being crowned King will change that," Helena said with a confident smile. "Oh, there will probably be problems with the Meridian Council and it could take months. That's why I am freeing you and your friends now. You just don't have the time to wait around...not with this Dahak stuff you told me about." Helena shivered when she thought of the horrors Hercules had told her about the evil god. "That reminds me, I got those maps you wanted...the ones from your friend's ship."

Helena went over to a table where she had laid a gray bag earlier that day. She came back over to the bed and sat down facing Hercules, setting the bag before him.

Hercules pulled out its contents and began to inspect them. A pleased grin crossed his face when he saw the maps Cyrus had made.

Seeing that he was pleased brought a smile to Helena's face. "I would love to go over those maps with you now, but I have to get ready for the coronation festival." She rose from the bed.

"That's fine." Hercules replied. "You go get ready and have a great time at the party."

"Now that I know you will be okay, I should be able to do that." Helena was still smiling when she departed the room.

* * *

Iolaus wiped the sweat from his brow, wiped his damp hand on his pants, grabbed the large pick, raised it high above his head and brought it crashing down onto the hard black rock before him.

"Gods, this is the hardest rock I have ever seen," Iolaus huffed as his eyes watched a few chunks of the black rock chip away and trickle down to the dirt floor to join a large pile he had already formed.

He raised the pick once again and with all of his strength brought it down hard, digging deeply into the rock before him. This time, he knocked away much larger chunks.

"About time," Iolaus breathed as he raised the pick once again.

But before the pick hit the rock, a female voice called out to him.

"Here's some water, you look like you can use it."

"I sure can." The blonde hunter immediately dropped the pick and took the water skin that Nebula held out to him. He uncapped the water skin, brought it to his lips and greedily downed its refreshing contents.

When his thirst was quenched, Iolaus recapped the water skin.

"Now, that hit the spot." With the back of a hand, he wiped away a water droplet dribbling from his chin. "It's hotter than Tartarus down here."

"Well, what do you expect, we are under a chain of active volcanoes!" Nebula snapped.

Iolaus was caught off guard by her unexpected outburst. Still holding the water skin, he raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "Whoa, take it easy, I was just stating a fact."

Nebula's tone softened as she slightly bowed her head in an apologetic gesture. "I'm sorry Iolaus, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Hey, it's okay. With this heat and toiling in these mines all day, anyone is likely to lose it once in a while."

"That is still no excuse. I was angry at the guards and I had no right to take it out on you."

"The guards? What did those jerks do now?" Iolaus asked.

Nebula let a weary sigh escape her lips before she spoke. "I heard one of the guards telling a buddy about how this slave was brutally beaten for assaulting a Meridian."

"Was it someone we know? One of your crew?" The hunter's eyes were filled with concern.

"No, it wasn't one of my crew." Nebula's full lips twisted with discomfort. "It was Hercules."

"Hercules?" His eyes widened with shock then stared at her incredulously. "Are you sure you heard right?"

Nebula let out an exasperated sigh and in a loud voice said, "Gods Iolaus, of course..." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw other slaves in the mine tunnel look in their direction, wondering what besides their environment had gotten the woman so hot. When she resumed speaking her tone was much lower. "Of course I am sure he was talking about Hercules. He said his name for Zeus' sake!"

"Okay, I believe you," Iolaus relented. "Did the guard say anything about Hercules' condition?"

"He said something about him being beaten into unconsciousness and the only reason he stopped was because Herc's lady owner ordered it stopped. She must be the woman we saw take Hercules away when we first got here."

"You're probably right." Iolaus' tone was distant as his thoughts drifted to the physical state of his best friend.

Nebula knew what was bothering him. She placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Hercules will be just fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Iolaus confessed. "But with Herc badly beaten, what chance do any of us have of ever getting out of here?"

Before Nebula could reply, the voice of another slave invaded their conversation.

"Hey, can I have some water too or am I suppose to die of thirst?"

Nebula and Iolaus both rolled their eyes in disgust.

"We'll have to finish this talk later." Nebula gathered up her water skins.

"Right." Iolaus watched her head on over to the prisoner who had requested water.

Despite the unbearable heat, Nebula's demeanor was like ice when she stood before her fellow slave. "Here you go, Claudius." She tossed the man a water skin, which he deftly caught in a hand.

Claudius was a Roman Centurion who had been out on a long range-scouting mission when the ship on which he was aboard got caught up in the Meridian's whirlpool trap. This incident had happened years ago and since that time, Claudius had made some friends among his Meridian captors so he was able to acquire special privileges that enabled him to avoid the grueling work done by the others. This made the Roman unpopular with his fellow slaves.

Having given the man his water, Nebula was set to resume her duty of supplying water to the other slave miners when Claudius firmly gripped her right arm.

"Don't be in such a hurry, stay awhile."

"I have water skins to deliver." Nebula tried to yank her arm free but he maintained a firm grip.

Iolaus saw his friend's problem and was prepared to help but he also saw the look her eyes were sending him that said she could handle this, so he remained where he was.

"They can wait," Claudius said with a firm tone. "Besides, you didn't seem that concerned with delivering them when you were talking to shorty."

"He's a friend." Her brown eyes glared at him.

"I'd like to be a friend too." His tone was filled with desire that matched the lust in his eyes as they raked over her beautiful form, accented by sweat-laden clothes clinging to every womanly curve.

"No thanks, I've got all the friends that I need." Nebula's tone was as cold as the stare she fixed on Claudius.

Seeing that she wasn't going to be receptive to his advances, the big Roman loosened his grip on the woman's arm. She immediately wrenched it from his grasp.

"After you've been here a while, you'll change your mind," Claudius assured. "Having a guy like me is the only way you'll survive here."

"I think I will manage just fine here ALONE." Nebula was about to resume her duties of delivering water skins to the thirsty miners when a loud horn sounded throughout the tunnel indicating it was quitting time.

Slaves put down their mining tools as guards prepared to escort them from the Tarconian mining tunnels to the bathing caves. From there, they would go to the dinning area then back to their cells to rest before beginning another long grueling day in the mines.

The men slaves were taken to one bathing cave while the women slaves went to another.

Nebula didn't do much socializing with the other women slaves so she quickly washed away the dirt of the mines and headed for a secluded area of the bathing cave where another body of water was located.

This one was used for swimming and every now and then the guards would let the women take a dip before ushering them to the dinning area.

On this particular day, none of the other women visited the pool so Nebula had it all to herself. A pleased smile was on her face as she dove into its depths. The water was cool, refreshing and needed after a hot sweaty day in the mines.

Nebula did several laps across the pool before diving under the water. When she came back up for air, she did so near the edge of the pool. As her head broke the surface of the cool water, she used slender fingers to quickly comb back wet dark tresses hanging in her face. That's when Nebula saw a pair of boots at the water's edge in front of her. Her brown eyes quickly gazed upward.

"You!" She gasped. "What are you doing in here?"

Claudius stood at the pool's edge in fresh clean clothes. His dark eyes were filled with lust as he gazed down at her, a dirty smile playing across his lips. "I figured this was the perfect time for us to get to know each other better."

Since she was naked, Nebula felt vulnerable. She sunk lower in the water and started backing away. "Guard!" She yelled at the top of her voice, her eyes fixed on the entranceway to that part of the bathing cave.

"It will be kinda hard for the guard to hear you since he took the other women to get their dinner. Y'see, we are kinda tight so he was okay with me escorting you to the dinning area." The big Roman let out a wicked laugh as he jumped into the pool of water.

"Stay away from me!" Nebula quickly turned and started swimming at top speed towards the far side of the pool.

When she reached the far side, she quickly climbed out. But just as she was rising to her feet, Claudius' huge frame leaped out of the water, one of his big hands firmly grasping an ankle. Nebula hit the ground hard and was momentarily dazed. The Roman's dirty laughter filled the cave as he flipped her over onto her back then laid his large body on top of hers.

"Get off me!" Nebula yelled as she began to squirm beneath him.

"Keep fighting me...I love it even more...when women fight." Claudius said in between his dirty laughter.

But his laughter was brought to an end when Nebula's right first connected hard with his jaw.

This dazed him and proved that he didn't like women fighting him as much as he thought for now he was angry. "Why you BITCH!" Claudius growled as his own large fist made contact with the face of the woman still squirming beneath him.

The blow almost knocked Nebula into unconsciousness and slowed her defenses against her attacker. When she tried to ward him off by attacking his eyes with her fingers, he easily pinned her arms above her head. In this position, squirming became difficult for her.

Claudius was back to laughing but this time with a guttural tone. His free hand was quickly unfastening his trousers when a surprise yell escaped his own lips as he felt himself being hauled off the woman.

"Leave her alone you Roman BASTARD!" Iolaus yelled as his right fist made hard contact with Claudius' jaw, knocking the man into the pool where he sunk below the surface of the water. Iolaus immediately went to the aid of his friend, who had risen to a kneeling position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm more angry than anything else," Nebula replied while slowing her rapid breathing. She glared at the pool where Claudius had been thrown. "I hope the PIG drowns!"

"Don't even think about him. Let me get something to cover you." Iolaus quickly made his way to the other side of the pool, retrieved the towel lying there and headed back to Nebula.

"Thanks." She smiled with gratefulness as she took the towel offered and covered her nude form.

Iolaus wrapped an arm around Nebula for support as the two proceeded to leave the cave. "We must find the guards and let them know what Claudius tried to do to you."

"They are not going to care. They are his pals," Nebula reminded him.

"Not all of them," Iolaus replied.

The two walked along the far side of the pool and were about to exit the cave when Claudius' muscular frame unexpectedly lunged out of the water. A large hand firmly grasped Iolaus' left ankle, yanked hard, knocking him to the stone floor at which time Claudius quickly pulled him into the pool.

Nebula's mouth hung open in shock over the unforeseen attack. She stood at the edge of the pool, her brown eyes filled with desperation. There was no sign of Iolaus---Claudius had dragged them both under the water's surface.

Hitting the stone floor had left Iolaus severely dazed and gave Claudius the opportunity to wrap meaty hands around his neck as the two struggled beneath the water. Iolaus felt his air supply steadily running out and desperately tried to pry the thick fingers loose. Claudius gritted his teeth as he increased the pressure he applied to the neck of the struggling man. It didn't take much longer for Iolaus' movements to cease and his eyes to close. The Roman had a satisfied smile on his face when he released his hold on his opponent and headed for the water's surface.

Nebula waited in anticipation when she saw bubbles begin to dot the surface of the water.

"NO!" She screamed when she saw Claudius emerge from the murky depths. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the surface, looking for any sign of Iolaus.

In the mean time, Claudius quickly swam to the pool's edge and hauled out his big frame a few yards from where she stood. He gazed at Nebula, clad only in a towel, her brown eyes now glaring angrily at him. "Ooh, you're real hot for me now, aren't you babe?" A mocking grin creased his face.

Nebula was seething with rage. This Roman PIG had tried to rape her and now it appeared he had killed a good man she considered a friend. Did he really think he would get away with it?

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Nebula yelled when she charged right towards Claudius.

She collided hard with his body, knocking both into a stone wall. Screaming with rage, Nebula tried to claw out his eyes with her fingernails but he immediately grabbed both her wrists in a large hand. She delivered a knee to his groin that got a grunt of pain out of him but he immediately delivered a punch to her face, dazing her. Claudius slammed her against the stone wall, pinning her in place with his own muscular frame.

His gaze oozed with lust when he stared into her face. "I knew there was a fire under all that ice." Claudius claimed her full lips in a brutal kiss.

Nebula tried to pull away but couldn't with her arms pinned above her head and the big man's body pressing her own against the wall. She felt his arousal straining against his pants and was reviled.

His free hand yanked the towel from her body, quickly tossed it aside then began to roam her naked flesh. Even though it was useless, Nebula started to squirm. Claudius' hand was making its way down her body when over the Roman's broad shoulder, she saw Iolaus wearily haul himself out of the murky waters.

Exhausted, Iolaus mustered the strength he had left and made his way over to where the couple stood against the wall. So busy was Claudius in his assault of Nebula that he didn't even know Iolaus was behind him until the smaller man grabbed handfuls of his hair and yanked hard.

"Hey!" Claudius yelped as he released his hold on Nebula and was pulled away from her.

Firmly holding onto the Roman's hair, Iolaus delivered a hard knee to the small of the man's back as he released his hold and sent him towards another wall. Claudius quickly extended his arms to avoid the collision and immediately whirled around to face his attacker.

"So, shorty's back!" He snarled while his eyes glared at Iolaus with murderous rage. "You won't be so lucky this time!" Claudius charged the smaller man and the two fought toe to toe, moving about the cave.

Nebula quickly retrieved the discarded towel and once again wrapped it around her before she intently watched the battle. She grimaced when she saw Claudius' right fist connect hard with Iolaus' jaw, knocking his head from side to side.

Iolaus was clearly on the losing end of the fight. Toiling in the Tarconian mines and his earlier battle with Claudius has zapped away most of his strength so he didn't have much of a defense against the big Roman who repeatedly delivered blows to his face and body.

Iolaus would need some help if he wanted any chance of defeating Claudius. So, Nebula joined the battle, leaping onto Claudius' broad back and immediately began pummeling the man about the head. Her sudden actions caught the man off guard and allowed Iolaus to deliver several punches to his face and body.

This attack on two fronts, brought Claudius' anger to its zenith. Absorbing the blows that Nebula inflicted from atop his back, he let out a loud roar as he blocked Iolaus' incoming fist and delivered one of his own that hit the smaller man square in the face. Iolaus was left wobbling on his legs and blinking stars from his vision. With his opponent dazed, Claudius wrapped a hand around the man's throat, lifted his smaller frame off the ground and viciously tossed him into a stone wall. Iolaus hit hard and slumped to the ground in a semi-conscious state.

With one opponent immobilized, Claudius turned his attention to Nebula. He grabbed a hold of the woman on his back, quickly bent over, flipping her off, and deposited her with a thud on the ground before him.

His lips were twisted in an angry snarl as he reached down, wrapped a large hand around her slender throat and lifted her off the ground, bringing her face up to his. "You were suppose to be an easy screw but you have been waaay too much trouble!" Claudius pulled back a fist and prepared to smash it into her beautiful face.

Nebula was bracing herself for the hard impact when hurried footsteps were heard entering the bathing cave.

"Claudius, what is going on here?"

The Roman halted the punch and stared at the two guards standing at the cave's entrance. He released Nebula's throat, dropping her unceremoniously on the ground at which time, she began crawling away from him.

The guards looked at the practically naked woman and the man slumped against a wall, his mouth bloodied and an eye swollen as he gasped for air. They had agreed to let Claudius have has way with the woman but there wasn't to be any beatings. Twice the guards had been publicly berated by their superior regarding incidents involving Claudius and they couldn't afford a third ---it would mean demotion. One guard headed towards Iolaus while the other went after the Roman.

"You've gone too far this time Claudius---you are going to solitary." The guard removed a charged baton from his waist as he approached the big slave.

Claudius knew that going to solitary was as good as being dead. He had worked too hard to build his connections and he wasn't about to let an incident with two newcomer slaves destroy it. He would kill all in the room.

When the guard stood before him and brought the charged baton forward to stun him with it, he knocked the weapon from the man's hands, grabbed him in a headlock, and swiftly snapped his neck. Claudius released his hold on the guard, letting his lifeless form fall to the floor.

The other guard saw what happened to his comrade and immediately left Iolaus' side, charging for Claudius with his baton already in a hand. Claudius charged toward the guard, meeting him in the middle. The guard came at him swinging his weapon that Claudius blocked by hitting the man's arm. He yanked the weapon from the guard's grasp and stunned him with it. The man was left in a trembling state at which time, Claudius grabbed hold of his head and abruptly turned it, snapping his neck too. Tossing aside the second dead guard, Claudius charged towards Iolaus, who was still slumped against the wall.

"YOU! This is all your fault!" Claudius growled. "Now I'm going to see to it that you get all the blame!"

Iolaus had managed to rise to his feet, just as Claudius' large frame slammed into him. But the wall behind them had been weakened due to excessive mining and couldn't absorb the impact so they both fell right through it.

Nebula immediately went over to the large opening now in the cave wall.

"Iolaus!" She yelled while peering down into the dark opening, fear for her friend began racing through her body.

After falling through the wall, the two combatants were now tumbling down a steep incline. Iolaus heard Nebula yell his name as his body and Claudius' rolled into a pool of water at the bottom of the incline.

The water was very deep and very murky. The two men were separated when they plunged into the water. Iolaus had gone under the murky depths and had no idea where Claudius was since he couldn't see anything. He swam to the surface, then slowly swam towards the incline. Once there, he wearily crawled up it, gasping for air.

It was at that moment that Iolaus heard a noise coming from the water. He turned to see Claudius gasping for air as he bobbed up and down in the water. The big Roman then proceeded to swim towards the incline.

Already feeling exhausted from their battle, Iolaus was not in any condition to resume it so, on his hands and knees, he started crawling back up the incline, towards the dim light he saw pouring through the hole in the wall. He was slowly making his way up the incline when he heard Claudius scream. He quickly whirled around to see what was happening.

Claudius was still in the water, nearing the edge of the incline but his attempt had been halted. The Roman's body was now twitching uncontrollably as a strange glow passed over the surface of the water.

Screams of agony poured from the man's mouth as his body continued to twitch until his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward, floating on his face in the water.

Iolaus watched the strange spectacle with a look of wonder but that soon turned to horror. A large eel came to the surface behind Claudius' floating form. Slowly, it opened its massive mouth and began consuming the dead man's body.

"Ew gross!" Iolaus turned his gaze away from the grizzly scene and once again crawled towards the opening in the wall.

Nebula was peering into the dark opening, watching for any sign of Iolaus. A few moments ago she had heard agonizing screams and now her face was etched with worry. She heard footsteps heading for the bathing cave and whirled around just as two more guards appeared at the entranceway. They immediately went over to their fallen comrades.

"My friend and I didn't kill them. It was Claudius," Nebula quickly said. "He attacked me and my friend. The guards were going to send him to solitary and he went berserk. He broke their necks then came after my friend. They both fell down there." Nebula threw her glance in the direction of the opening in the wall.

The two guards immediately joined her at the opening.

"Iolaus, can you hear me?" Nebula yelled into dark hole.

"Yes," he replied in a weary tone.

A smile of relief came to her face.

One of the guards removed a torch from the wall and shined it into the hole. They could now see Iolaus, slowly crawling up the incline.

"I better help him." The other guard climbed into the hole and cautiously made his way to Iolaus. He helped the exhausted man the rest of the way up the incline. When they reached the opening, Nebula and the other guard helped pull them through it.

"Are you okay?" She held his face between her hands and inspected his cut lip and swollen eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured.

"Where is Claudius?" The first guard asked.

"He's dead. We fell into some water that happen to be occupied by the biggest eel I've ever seen. It killed him and then proceeded to eat him!"

"Good ridance!" Nebula declared. "The Roman bastard got what he deserved!" She tightened the towel around her body.

Iolaus looked at the two dead guards lying on the floor of the bathing cave. "I hope you two know we had nothing to do with their deaths."

"Yes, we know. Your friend explained to us what happened," the first guard replied.

"And you believe me?" Nebula gazed at them curiously.

"Yes, we do," the second guard replied. "We heard those two talking about the time they had given Claudius with a woman slave and going to check up on him. They had already been warned about giving him special privileges so what happened to them doesn't surprise us."

"We have to get you back to your cell," the first guard said.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Nebula asked. "Thanks to Claudius we missed dinner and I am starving."

"We'll stop at the dining hall along the way," the second guard said.

"Good," Nebula replied.

"I think I'll pass on dinner. After seeing that eel eat, I lost my appetite," Iolaus frowned with nausea while walking along side Nebula with the two guards on either side of them as they exited the bathing cave.

* * *

Helena gazed at the movements of the people around her as her partner twirled her on the dance floor, the long golden skirt of her gown swaying with her movements. Her partner pulled her to him and held her close as their bodies moved to rhythms of the music.

Helena glanced at a couple dancing a few yards from them. It was her middle sister Lizette and a young man named Trey. Lizette had confessed to her that she had a crush on him. The two were busy happily chatting as they danced. Lizette laughed at something the young man said.

"Your dress is stunning. You are the most beautiful woman here," Helena's partner said bringing her gaze back to him.

"Thank you, Roger." Helena gave him a faint smile. Her tone was distant and distracted.

"What's wrong?" Concern was in his eyes.

Before she could answer, the music came to an end.

"Let's sit this next one out," Helena suggested as the music for the next song began.

"Of course." Roger stepped aside and let Helena precede him off the dance floor.

The woman led the pair over to a table covered with an enormous array of exotic edibles that had been prepared for tonight's opening festivities in celebration of Meridia crowning a new King, Helena's cousin, Prince Felix.

Since they were children, the two had shared closeness more like siblings than first cousins. That's why it had so pained Helena that they were on opposite sides over the heated controversy shrouding the kingdom of Meridia---the abolishment of slavery.

Felix favored giving land-dwellers their freedom and turning to mechanical inventions to preserve their underwater homeland. Helena favored what had worked for centuries---slave labor.

Many of Meridia's citizenry shared Helena's view and were willing to use violence to let their future King know his abolitionist stance would not be accepted. In the last few months, such actions had started to move Helena over to her cousin's way of thinking and it was solidified even more after the harsh treatment Hercules received.

That was one of the reasons why she wanted to talk to her cousin some time that evening and let him know that he had her support for freeing the land-dweller slaves. Helena also wanted to tell Felix what Hercules had told her about Dahak and the Holy Saber. The prince was something of a historian/scientist and would certainly find such information interesting and being in such a lofty position offer some much needed help.

Helena's thoughts were consumed with these matters as she absentmindedly placed some of the delicacies on a small plate she held in a hand.

Her preoccupied demeanor did not go unnoticed by her dance partner.

"Now, do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" Roger asked, his eyes filled with concern.

On other occasions, when Helena had mentioned Hercules, it had been obvious that Roger did not like her new slave, so she was not keen on telling him that the attractive land-dweller was on her mind. "Oh, it's really nothing Roger," she stated waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Roger looked at her with a penetrating stare. "Does this have anything to do with Hercules attacking Martin for beating a slave?"

"So, you know all about that, huh?"

"Yes, I do and if you ask me, Hercules should have been put to death for putting his hands on a Meridian."

"Well, no one is asking you, Roger!" Helena angrily glared at him. "Hercules is MY slave and I am the one who will decide his punishment, NOT you or Martin, got it?"

"Got it," he replied trying to maintain a grip on his own anger that was beginning to brew.

Helena had never lashed out at him like that before. A few months ago, she would have shared his sentiments. He knew this change in her attitude was due to her abolitionist cousin, and her new slave, both whom he didn't like.

The two didn't say another word to each other and made their way to their unoccupied seats at the table where Helena's mother Vivian and her two sisters, Lizette and Gillian were already seated. The couple had just sat down to the table when horns were sounded, signaling the arrival of the guests of honor.

When the horns ceased, all in attendance turned their gaze toward a man standing on a raised platform at the front of the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." he began. "…it gives me great honor to announce the arrival of our very special guests...our soon to be King and Queen...Prince Felix and Princess Catherine."

The horns sounded again as the future King and Queen came through the entranceway of the hall. Both were dressed from head to toe in royal finery. Smiles were on their faces as they walked down a red carpet, linked arm and arm as the citizens of Meridia looked on with admiration and pride.

The horns ceased once again when the future King and Queen replaced the man who introduced them atop the raised platform. It was Prince Felix who stepped forward to address those in attendance.

"My fellow Meridians, tonight is not just special for me and my wife but for you..."

"DEATH TO THE ABOLITIONIST!" A man shouted as he stepped out of the crowd and hurled an object that landed in front of the raised platform where the future King stood.

Security guards wrestled the man to the floor as partygoers began to scream in terror and flee to safety when the object the man threw began to emit a green gas throughout the hall.

"It's POISON!" Someone shouted as people frantically ran from the hall, knocking over tables, chairs and other partygoers in the process.

"Felix!" Helena screamed as she watched him fall to the platform, engulfed in the gas.

Palace guards were quickly at his side and ushered him and his wife from the platform and out of the hall to safety. Helena's sisters and mother had already been led to safety.

"C'mon Helena, we must get out of here too!" Roger held the woman by an arm as he quickly ushered the pair out of the hall rapidly filling with poison gas.

The corridor outside the hall was filled with panicked partygoers very excited about what had just occurred. Roger ushered them over to where he saw her mother, and sisters standing. Because of the excessive chatter, Roger had to practically shout when he addressed the group. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded a yes.

"I should take you ladies home." Roger still held onto Helena's arm and was prepared to lead her and the others out of the building.

"No, I want to go to the palace and check on Felix and Catherine," Helena said.

"Us too," Gillian chimed in.

Vivian and Lizette nodded in agreement.

"I'll come with you," Roger offered.

"That's okay Roger. The palace will probably be in a frenzy so we should go alone," Helena said.

"If you say so." Roger had a disappointed smirk on his face while he watched the four women disappear into the crowd.

* * *

The woman had a contented smile on her face as she gazed at the rugged mountains located on the sea bottom. Her legs gently squeezed the flanks of the black seahorse she rode, urging the animal to swim faster.

The seahorse quickly swam across a valley filled with lush green sea grass. The massive structures of Meridia could be seen in the distance.

When the seahorse reached the city streets, they were practically deserted. Most of Meridia's residents were attending the opening celebration that marked the weeklong coronation festival. The woman had an invitation to attend the festival but she really did not care for the future King or those that would be in attendance so she decided not to go.

The seahorse was approaching her residence. She pulled back on the reins, slowing the animal down as it went through the entranceway to her home. The seahorse swam upward into a circular pool until its massive black body broke the surface of the water then it made its way over to a platform near the edge.

The woman dismounted the seahorse and made her way over to a changing area. She discarded her wetsuit, put on a terrycloth robe, and grabbed a towel, then made her way into the living quarters.

Once there, she plopped down on a couch in front of a roaring fire. She was drying her wet hair with a towel when she heard another enter the living quarters.

"Hi Sis." A man wearily strolled into the room and plopped down on an end of the couch.

The woman stared at him curiously. "Roger, shouldn't you still be at the party? What are you doing home so early?"

Roger stretched out an arm along the back of the couch as he got more comfortable. "Well, Alexis, there was a bit of violence at the party."

"Oh really?" She moved closer to her brother. Her eye's sparkled with piqued interest. "Tell me more."

Roger couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's demeanor. "The pro-slavers struck again and this time with poison gas. I had to get myself and Helena out of there before we inhaled the deadly air."

"And what about the intended target? Did he fair just as well?"

"I'm afraid so." Roger wearily sighed.

"Oh well, if the militant pro-slavers can't get rid of him, I guess we'll just have to do it ourselves."

"I kind of like that idea better anyway," he confessed. "Then I get to enjoy watching Felix die and that no good slave Hercules."

"What have you got against Helena's new slave?" Alexis asked.

"He's just like Felix." Roger complained. "He's been filling Helena's head with how wrong slavery is so she's now sounding like an abolitionist. If Felix is crowned King, she will support his idea of abolishing slavery and probably even go so far as to marry this Hercules."

Alexis laughed at her brother's words. "Don't you think you are blowing this way out of proportion? After all, Helena has royal blood and this Hercules is nothing but a land-dweller."

"You haven't seen her face or heard her voice when she talks about him. Believe me Alexis, she is falling for this guy."

She put a hand on her brother's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "You worry too much. Listen to your big sister, by the end of the week, Helena will be yours as will the kingdom of Meridia. Come with me." Alexis rose from the couch and walked over to the wall where some coral art was hanging. Roger followed his sister.

She slightly turned a piece of coral and part of the wall slid away, revealing downward steps. Alexis descended the steps with Roger following closely behind her. The hidden stairway led to an underground cave.

A land-dweller man in a dark robe was already in the cave, standing by a pool filled with a bubbling orange liquid---it was lava. Alexis and Roger came to stand on either side of the man.

"How are we progressing Stuart?" Alexis asked the robed man.

"We have completed 100 possessions thus far and another 100 will be completed by the end of the week." Stuart smiled proudly as his eyes glowed with a red hue.

"Excellent." Alexis was smiling herself when she gazed at her brother. "You see Roger, our victory is assured. For no one can stop us...not with Dahak on our side."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 58**

_PLOP...PLOP...PLOP_

_PLOP...PLOP...PLOP_

For a brief moment, dripping water hitting the stone floor was all that was heard in the dank, dark interrogation room. The incessant sound made Autolycus wish his captors would use the Chin water torture for his method of interrogation instead of the horrors he had heard about during his brief stay in the village of Shu. Auto preferred madness any day to excruciating pain.

A shadow moved in and out of the light of the only torch in the room---crawling across Autolycus' face like the Medusa.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, foreigner!" Juang Thao shouted. He viciously backhanded the bound man.

The blow knocked Autolycus' face from side to side. Blood began to trickle from a corner of his mouth. He turned his gaze upward and looked into the face of Wong Tai's lieutenant.

Juang Thao's dark eyes bore into his prisoner's face. "Why were you in Master Wong's room?"

A cough escaped Autolycus' lips when he began to speak. "I already told you. I was there to take his good luck charm."

"And what about the missing ring?"

"Oh that...that was just an extra."

Juang Thao narrowed his gaze, suspicion darkening his features. "Do you really expect me to believe that? You would have to be completely stupid to risk your life for a worthless piece of metal and a cheap ring...no, you are a spy for the warlord Han Gu!"

"No I'm not." Autolycus started to panic when a rugged man stepped out of the shadows in a dark corner of the room and began to approach him. From his black attire and the stony expression on his face---he looked like a tormentor and Autolycus feared the worst. "Okay, what I said does sound stupid, but honest...it's the truth," he quickly reiterated when he felt the man grab hold of one of his hands bound behind the chair on which he sat.

A muffled snap was heard.

"AAAHHH!" Autolycus howled when he felt the pain from his broken finger.

"Now, who do you work for?" Juang Thao asked.

"NO ONE!" Autolycus screamed.

"You LIE!" Juang Thao shouted.

The King of Thieves tried to ball his hands into the tightest fists possible but his tormentor still managed to pry a hand open and latch onto a finger.

"UGGHHHH!" Auto yelled as another finger was broken.

Juang Thao moved closer to the bound man. Taking hold of his chin, he wrenched his face so that he now looked at him. "If you tell me who sent you, I will make sure your death is quick."

"N-no one s-sent m-me." Auto gasped. Ignoring the excruciating pain, he continued. "Your boss' good luck charm may look worthless but it's part of a sword that can kiaaaAHHHHH…" The King of Thieves was howling in agony again as the large man behind him broke the rest of the fingers on his injured hand.

With disgust in his eyes, Juang Thao released his hold on the man's chin. "That's enough Tu Dong-po. I am tired of hearing him screech like a woman."

Tu Dong-po was now holding onto Autolycus' good hand. His thick stubby fingers were latched onto the man's index finger, ready to snap it. But with a disappointed frown he released the finger from his grasp.

"Take him back to his cell," Juang Thao ordered.

Tu Dong-po removed the binds from the prisoner and brought the man to his feet. One of his limp arms was draped over the broad shoulders of his tormentor.

Before the pair departed, Juang Thao addressed the King of Thieves one last time. "You should have told me the truth. Now you will die the most horrible death possible." He disgustedly shook his head as he stepped aside and let the two pass.

Having never experienced such torture before, Autolycus was in a semi-conscious state. His boots dragged along the floor as Tu Dong-po transferred him to his cell. When the two stood outside the cell, Tu Dong-po unlocked the door and pushed it open. The old metal whined loudly. Autolycus was unceremoniously dropped on the dirty straw covering the floor where he immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

It was some hours later when Autolycus regained consciousness.

"Ohhh," he groaned when he lifted his body into a sitting position. With his good hand, he brushed the strands of straw out of his hair, as the cobwebs lifted from his mind. "And I thought it was just a nightmare."

Autolycus removed the shirt he wore, tore off a sleeve and wrapped it around the broken fingers of his injured hand. "This better not ruin my talent for safecracking."

He gazed up at the lone window high above his head. Streaks of sunrays poured through it, providing the only means of light in the small cell. Not like there was anything for Auto to look at, except for gray stone walls, dirty straw and two tin bowls containing food and water, set by the cell door.

Being careful of his broken fingers, he crawled over to the two tin bowls. He ravenously shoved the meager rations into his mouth. The water in the other bowl was warm but he downed it anyway.

When the bowl was empty, Autolycus held it up to his face, staring at the dull reflection he could see of him on its side. "Auto ol' boy, you look terrible."

He ran a finger over his moustache that was becoming undistinguishable in all the new facial hair growth. His face had several bruises but the ones most noticeable were the ugly red bruise at a corner of his mouth, where Juang Thao had backhanded him. The other was his left black eye. Auto let his thoughts drift to the person responsible for it, the mysterious woman who had attacked him in the courtyard of Wong Tai's fortress. Boy would he like to pulverize her! He would be safely with his friends right now, celebrating a successful theft if not for this woman's interference.

Thoughts of his friends made Autolycus think of escape. He hadn't heard anything about them being captured so they must have gotten away. Hopefully, as he sat in the dank cell, they were concocting a plan to rescue him.

Autolycus tossed aside the tin bowl as he let his gaze wander over his appearance. Not only were his fingers broken and his face bruised but also his clothes were torn and dirty. The King of Thieves always took pride in his pristine appearance so it pained him deeply to be in such a scraggily condition.

"This is what I get for coming to the aid of a friend." He grumbled under his breath.

'_If only I hadn't responded to Xena's letter. I could have gotten some gold from Brasidas' mine on Thasos and be living the life of King Midas at a Roman resort instead of broken, beaten and about to face the most agonizing death I would have never imagined.'_

Autolycus shook his head to clear the grim thoughts from his mind. 'I gotta stop feeling sorry for myself. If this is the way my life will end, at least it will be for a noble cause and not just petty thievery. Maybe Gabrielle will even write a poem about how I, the King of Thieves, gave my life battling the evil Dahak.'

This thought brought a smile to Autolycus' face. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he picked up a clean strand of straw and began to chew on it. He lay back, putting an arm under his head as he gazed up at the sunrays pouring through the lone window. 'If this is my end, I can face it.'

* * *

As nightfall quickly descended across the Daba Mountain Valley, several expensive-looking carriages made their way down a dirt road, leading to Chen Yee's estate. 

Meleager stood at a window on the second floor of Chen Yee's home. He brought a tin flask up to his lips and took a huge swig as he watched the carriages stop at the front of the house and their wealthy occupants make their way through the dragon-decorated doorway.

After barely escaping from Wong Tai's fortress, Meleager, Salmoneus and Zhen Yu decided it would be safer to stay at Chen Yee's ranch instead of returning to the inn where they had rooms.

The gray-haired warrior was still gazing out the window when he heard footsteps ascending the staircase in haste. A moment later, Salmoneus rushed into the room.

"Oh, that was awful…just awful!" Salmoneus quickly babbled while his hands nervously fiddled with the front of his tunic. "The worst things I have ever seen!" His chubby body shivered.

Meleager left the window and headed towards his highly agitated friend. Concern was written on his face. "Hey Sal, what's wrong?"

Salmoneus stared at the open flask the man held in a hand. "I could really use some of that about now."

"Sure." Meleager handed him the flask.

Salmoneus put it to his lips and downed a hefty portion of its contents. His eyes widened, his body slightly trembled and his lips twisted in a distasteful smirk as he swallowed the foul tasting fermented liquid.

Meleager couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's reaction. "You're not much of a drinker are you?"

"No, I'm not. I usually just stick to mead." Salmoneus handed the flask back to Meleager. "What is that stuff anyway?"

"Oh, it's some Chin concoction Chen Yee's cook brewed up for me." Meleager capped the flask and tucked it inside his shirt. "Now, tell me what's bothering you?"

"I saw some really disgusting drawings in a book in Chen Yee's library." Salmoneus made a scary face as he thought about what he had seen.

"What kind of drawings?"

"They were different methods of torture...and really gruesome." Salmoneus' body trembled with the last word. "It made me think about Auto and what they are probably doing to him. Then, I thought about us and what will happen if we get caught trying to rescue him."

"Would you stop worrying." Meleager placed a hand on the man's shoulder in a reassuring gesture. "Chen Yee is a smart man --- and very persuasive. A little help from the other landowners and we'll save Auto."

"And ourselves?"

"That goes without saying," Meleager replied.

At that moment, Zhen Yu poked his head in the doorway. "Hey you guys, the meeting is about to start. I saved us some seats in the back."

Meleager and Salmoneus quickly left the room and followed Zhen Yu down the stairs. The meeting was just getting started when the three took their seats in the back of the room.

"Since taking his place on the throne of Chin, Ming Tao has been battling warlords that were loyal to his cousin, Ming Tien." Chen Yee held up a sheet of parchment for all to see. "This message arrived today by carrier pigeon from General Yan Tak-Wing."

Murmurs of excitement were heard throughout the assembled group as Chen Yee prepared to read the message.

"The warlords Woo Chan and Lam Peng-Ho surrendered two days ago. Chu and Qin provinces are now under Emperor Ming Tao's control."

Claps and cheers of joy were heard throughout the room. When it quieted down again, one of the landowners raised a hand.

"Yes?" Chen Yee asked.

"This is great for the people of Chu and Qin provinces but what about our lands?"

"Yeah. Months ago we sent the Imperial army food, clothing, and some of our men for the fighting," another added.

"We packed up our families and sent them to safety because we thought they would be in danger," another chimed in.

"We helped everyone else so when will the Imperial army be here to help us battle Wong Tai?" still another asked.

The others loudly murmured the sentiments of their fellow landowners.

Chen Yee raised his hands to bring everyone to silence. "I understand how you all feel. I too sent many possessions and men from my own house to help other provinces fight their ruling warlords. Those tyrants were defeated and now I want to do away with the warlord terrorizing our lands. That's why you should all be pleased to know that General Yan Tak-Wing's army will be here in seven days."

Excited chatter was heard about the room following this announcement.

Once again, Chen Yee raised his hands to silence the crowd. "We have been preparing for this battle for months. Now we must designate people for certain tasks."

Designating tasks went on for quite a while and at times got very noisy and chaotic. The meeting was nearing its end when Meleager raised a hand.

"Yes?" Chen Yee asked.

"What about Autolycus? When will he be rescued?"

"From sources within Wong Tai's fortress, we have been able to learn that Autolycus' execution is scheduled for the day that Emperor Ming Tao's army will reach the Daba Valley.

Salmoneus gasped with horror for their captured friend.

"Most of Wong Tai's men have already left the fortress headed for the entranceway to our valley," Chen Yee continued. "This leaves only a small band of men at the fortress to carry out the execution. I and some of the other landowners have already chosen people from our households to take part in the rescue."

"I would like to be a part of that team," Meleager said.

"Me too," Sal said.

"I as well," Zhen Yu said.

"Of course, all three of you are welcome. My son Chen Yew is heading the team. You can speak to him about the rescue plans." Chen Yee's gaze wandered over the assembled group. "If there are no more questions, this meeting is adjourned."

The room erupted into chatter as the landowners prepared to depart for their homes. Meleager, Salmoneus and Zhen Yu met up with Chen Yew to discuss the rescue of Autolycus.

As people continued to exit the room, a petite young woman with a waist-length black pony-tail made her way through the departing group to stand before Chen Yee who still stood at the front of the room.

When he saw her, his eyes widened in shock. "Chen Jie what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Jincheng with the others. The fighting will be starting very soon. It is not safe for you to be here."

"I had to come back Father…and now I must be a part of the group that will rescue the foreigner named Autolycus." Her lips twisted with discomfort.

Chen Yee's eyes narrowed as he took hold of his daughter's arms. "Chen Jie, what did you do?" His gaze bore into her.

Chen Jie remained silent and slightly bowed her head to avoid her father's probing stare.

He placed a hand on her chin and raised her face so she now looked at him. "Answer me."

"I broke into Wong Tai's fortress," she softly said.

Chen Yee sharply inhaled. "Oh Chen Jie, why would you do such a thing? You could have been killed!"

"I know Father, but ever since you told me about Wong Tai's father murdering my birth family, I have been waiting for the day when I could avenge their deaths. So, the night of Wong Tai's birthday party, I broke into his fortress to kill him. I was hiding in the closet when I saw the foreigner Autolycus enter Wong Tai's bedroom. I saw him remove the charm from his neck and then a ring from his finger. That's when I lost it. That ring belonged to my birth father. That murdering warlord wore it like his own and now some thief was trying to walk away with it. I couldn't let that happen. But before I could do anything, a dog attacked this Autolycus. The dog's barking alerted the guards, so he opted to flee. I discarded my plan to kill Wong Tai and went after the foreigner so I could get my birth father's ring. I caught up with him in the courtyard. I knocked him out and took my birth father's ring and that charm Wong Tai wore around his neck."

Chen Yee sadly shook his head. "This is all my fault. I should have never told you what Wong Tai's father did to your family."

"No Father, it is my fault and that's why I must be a part of the rescue team to save Autolycus."

Chen Yee vigorously shook his head in protest. "No. It is too dangerous. I won't let you go back there."

"But Father, I must. Autolycus was captured and now facing execution all because of me," she said. "At least this time I won't be going alone. I will have the rescue team with Chen Yew heading it. So, can I go?" Chen Jie looked at her father pleadingly.

Chen Yee wearily sighed. "Oh all right, you can go," he relented. "I'll just make sure your brother keeps a close eye on you."

Chen Jie now beamed with a smile.

* * *

Back and forth, Draco repeatedly swung the machete, cutting away the thick jungle foliage that loomed in their path. When he paused to wipe away the sweat that dripped into his eyes, he wished fervently that he could cleave the humid air as well. "I think it's time for a break." 

"I second that," Darnelle wearily huffed from behind him.

"Fine by me," Ahkmim chimed in, taking up the rear.

The three stopped for a break by a flowing river.

"I'm going to take a leak," Draco announced as he disappeared into some tall, thick bushes nearby.

Darnelle dropped to his knees at the riverbank and began splashing the cool water on his hot, sweat-laden face. Suddenly, he paused mid-splash, gazed worriedly at the water then turned towards Ahkmim,

The Egyptian had seated himself on a nearby rock. Ahkmim couldn't help but chuckle over Darnelle's cautiousness. "Don't worry---there are no crocodiles around here."

"That's good to know," Darnelle sighed with relief. He resumed splashing the water on his face.

Using his fingers, Darnelle combed back his wet hair. He stretched out on the thick grass at the river's edge, leaning back on his hands, and stared out over the water. He was inhaling deeply when his nostril's flared and his lips twisted with disgust. "Eww, what is that?" He looked at Ahkmim whose face was also twisted with displeasure over the sudden foul odor wafting in on a breeze. "It's getting worse." Darnelle put a hand over his nose as he rose to his feet. "Hey Draco, I thought you said you were only taking a leak?"

"I did." Draco stepped out of the nearby foliage, a sickened look was on his face and a hand covered his nose. He looked at his friends who also had their noses covered while they gazed at him accusingly. "Hey, that smell didn't come from me. It's a Simbutu landmark. Come see for yourselves." Draco headed back into the foliage with Darnelle and Ahkmim following him.

The ghastly smell got worse when they entered a small clearing just beyond the foliage. When they stood before a patch of trees, the color drained from the faces of the men and their eyes widened in horror.

Hanging from a tree was a human body---stripped of all the flesh and nothing but bloody bones. Flies swarmed around the grizzly sight.

"I've seen gore on the battlefield but never anything like this," Draco confessed, his voice sounding distorted while he continued to cover his nose.

Ahkmim swatted away the flies buzzing around his face. "We must be very near to the Simbutus' main village so we better have our guard up at all times."

"Right." Darnelle removed the machete hanging at his waist and used it to swat away the flies and the offensive stench. "Ugh, I can't take this smell anymore. Let's go find Glaphyra."

The former javelin thrower led the way, followed by Draco, with Ahkmim taking up the rear.

* * *

Night was descending upon the jungle when the trio heard the faint rhythmic beating of drums. 

"It can't be much further," Darnelle huffed while pushing aside foliage with his hands. He had stopped using the machete to clear their path for fear the Simbutus would be alerted to their presence.

Draco walked behind him. Every now and then, he glanced up and around them, checking the tree limbs for any sign of the Simbutus.

The beating drums had gotten distinctly louder, indicating they were at the very heart of Simbutu land.

Ahkmim was also scanning their surroundings for signs of danger. His eyes looked to the path before them. Something at ankle length glistened in the moonlight that penetrated the thick trees.

The Egyptian's eyes widened when he realized what it was. He quickly shoved Draco out of his path, knocking the former warlord to the ground. Then he made a leap towards Darnelle, knocking the man to the jungle floor, just as one of his boots brushed against the silk-like twine stretched across the path before them.

All three men lay on the jungle floor as a large object covered in deadly spear tips swiftly swung over the area where they all previously stood.

"Gods, was that a close call," Draco breathed.

"Because of my big feet, we almost got taken out by that giant meat tenderizer." Darnelle looked to the Egyptian lying next to him. "Thanks Ahkmim."

"That's what I'm here for," Ahkmim said with a smile.

Darnelle's machete had been knocked from his waist when he fell to the ground and now lay in front of some nearby foliage. As he reached for it, that's when Darnelle saw a pair of sandals and the dark feet they contained, hiding in the foliage. "Uh oh, the welcoming party is here."

Before Darnelle could grab the machete, with lightening quick speed the Simbutu warrior was upon him, and knocked him into unconsciousness with the butt of his tall spear. His friends had no time to react for two more Simbutu warriors also knocked them into unconsciousness.

* * *

Glaphyra felt like she was floating on a raft set adrift at sea. The last few days were a hazy blur. 

'_C'mon, concentrate!'_ She ordered her mind as she tried to take in her surroundings.

Slowly the rhythmic beat of drums invaded her consciousness.

'_That's it!'_ She told herself as the rhythm of the drums became louder.

Glaphyra felt something-moist touch her lips and work its way between them. She allowed it entry and let it rest on her tongue. The taste wasn't familiar but it was good so she began to chew then swallowed it.

'_I'm almost there...just a little bit more.'_ Her eyelids began to flutter before she was finally able to keep them open. Her vision was blurry but she could vaguely make out the form of a person leaning over her.

As the haze continued to clear, Glaphyra realized she was lying on her back. Her eyes gazed upward at the blurry image of an old woman---her skin dark brown and wrinkled. A multi-colored scarf was wrapped around her head that matched the strapless wrap covering her body. Was she real or a hallucination?

"Mogato, mogato." The old woman brought a hand containing some type of meat to Glaphyra's mouth.

Glaphyra had no idea what the woman just said to her. Still feeling hazy, she opened her mouth and let the old woman drop the meat in it. Glaphyra's gaze fell to the necklace dangling down the woman's chest. It was very similar to the one Darnelle had found in the jungle---the one that belonged to the Simbutu warrior who had attacked her.

It was at that moment that the haze completely lifted from her mind and Glaphyra knew where she was and most importantly, WHAT was in her mouth---the flesh of a human!

With horrified disgust, Glaphyra spat out the meat as she bolted upright. She pushed the old woman away from her, knocking the bowl containing more human flesh from her wrinkled hands.

"Kinswali nutu! Kinswali nutu!" The old woman excitedly shouted as she rose to her feet.

Glaphyra was now standing too. She didn't know what the woman was saying and she really didn't care. Knowing that she had swallowed human flesh made her nauseous and she began frantically looking for something to cleanse her mouth.

"Kinswali nutu! Kinswali nutu!" The old woman shouted again as she approached Glaphyra, trying to restrain her.

"Get away from me!" Glaphyra shoved the woman hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Kinswali nutu! Kinswali nutu!" The woman said once more as she rose to her feet and quickly exited the hut.

Now alone, Glaphyra spotted a large bowl of water setting on a mat in a corner of the hut.

She immediately went over to it, dropping to her knees while bringing it to her mouth. But nausea overtook her, so she put down the bowl and bent over, emptying her stomach of its contents.

Vomiting had left her quite shaken, so with a trembling cupped hand she took water from the bowl and brought it to her mouth. She swished it around a bit before spitting it out. Water was dribbling from her chin that she wiped away with the back of a hand. It was at that moment that she finally took notice of her own attire.

"Oh gods!" She gasped when she realized she was topless.

Glaphyra was wearing a multi-colored skirt that came to mid-thigh but no top. Her breasts were completely bare!

Considering the way she was dressed, Glaphyra now feared she might have been raped. It was imperative that she recall what had happened the last few days.

She tried to concentrate on those faint memories but the loud beating of the drums seemed to hamper her efforts. "Oh, would you stop beating those damn drums already!" She shouted.

Glaphyra held her head in her hands as she paced back and forth trying to recount memories. She remembered being awakened in the night by a large hand clamped over her mouth then nothing until she awakened in that very hut only moments ago. She racked her brain trying to fill in the gaps but the memories remained blank. With a defeated sigh she gave up. Forcing herself to remember was not working. Hopefully with time, the memories would surface on their own. In the meantime, she would just pray to the gods that she had not been raped.

She now set about looking for something to cover herself. As a former slave trader, Glaphyra was use to displaying her merchandise, all men, in their full naked glory for prospective buyers but not herself.

Glaphyra frantically searched the hut looking for something to cover herself but found nothing. Another idea came to her when she spotted several necklaces dangling from a pole in the center of the hut. The necklaces were large and weighty but positioned strategically did a good job of hiding the fact that she was topless.

Glaphyra was still fiddling with the necklaces when loud chatter in that strange tongue the old woman had spoken began mixing with the sound of the beating drums.

"I wonder what is going on." Glaphyra walked over to an opening in the hut and peeked outside.

It appeared the women were greeting the men of the village after returning from a successful hunt in the jungle.

Knowing that her friends would come after her, Glaphyra now feared that they were the prizes of the hunt. She moved out into the crowd of women to get a better view. Her eyes widened in horror when she learned her fears had been correct.

All three of her friends were being paraded through the village like captured game. They were carried in on bamboo poles, tied by their wrists and their ankles. Several 'Y' shaped poles were at the center of the village and this is where the bamboo poles carrying Darnelle, Draco, and Ahkmim were deposited.

Glaphyra pushed her way through the crowd of villagers headed for the three bound men.

"Darnelle!" She cried as she dropped to her knees before him.

"Glaphyra!" A smile of relief graced his face when he saw her.

From their bound positions, the other two men were able to see her too and breathed huge sighs of relief.

"Are you okay?" Darnelle asked.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you guys." She looked to the others before returning her gaze to Darnelle. She ran a hand through his hair.

"I know it looks bad but we will get out of here," he assured with a confident smile.

Considering their dire predicament, Glaphyra found it hard to share his confidence but she couldn't help but smile at him. She moved closer to claim his lips with a kiss but was halted when the Simbutu warrior who had abducted her in the jungle pulled her away.

"Let me go!" Glaphyra yelled as she fought to free herself from the big man's strong grasp.

"Puta kindalu, vishi swa!" The warrior said while proceeding to drag a squirming and yelling Glaphyra back to the hut.

"FUDALO DAKATUBU!" Ahkmim shouted at the top of his voice.

Suddenly, the drums ceased beating and the gathered crowd fell silent. The warrior restraining Glaphyra stopped dead in his tracks and started for where the bound Ahkmim was.

"Yo Ahkmim, what did you say? 'Cause you really got the attention of the whole village," Darnelle inquired.

"Yeah," Draco added.

"There's no time to explain, I'll tell you later," was all Ahkmim would say.

A tall slender dark skin man wearing a feathered headdress and several large necklaces dangling down his chest stepped forward and approached Ahkmim also. He appeared to be the chief of the Simbutus. "Fudalo dakatubu?"

"Fudalo dakatubu Simbutu fi puswali," Ahkmim replied.

Excited chatter broke out among the villagers.

The chief raised his arms and the villagers grew silent again. He pointed the spear he held at the warrior restraining Glaphyra. "Nagasili, fudalo dakatubu fi puswali?"

"Fudalo dakatubu fi puswali," the warrior replied.

The chief raised his arms in the air and shouted "FUDALO DAKATUBU, FUDALO DAKATUBU!"

The crowded erupted into chatter as the drums began to beat again.

Some warriors approached the three men, cut away their binds and led them to a bamboo cage. From their new position, the three men watched as the warrior dragged Glaphyra to a hut in which they disappeared.

The drums were rather loud so Darnelle had to practically shout when he addressed Ahkmim. "Now, do you mind telling us what that was all about?"

"I made the Dakatubu challenge to the warrior named Nagasili for Glaphyra's hand," Ahkmim replied.

"And what exactly does this Dakatubu challenge involve?" Draco asked.

"Nagasili and I must travel to the sacred land of the elephant burial ground and retrieved the black tusk of the wooly mammoth."

"That sounds pretty easy," Darnelle said.

"Well, it's not," Ahkmim replied. "We must travel through the thick jungle filled with many deadly creatures. It is very rare for anyone to make it out alive."

"Gods, Ahkmim, why did you even make such a challenge?" Draco asked.

"It's the only way I could think of saving us from being food for the Simbutu people," the Egyptian replied. "And doing this challenge will put me near Kilamanjaro. The piece to the Holy Saber is located in its caves."

"Are you sure?" Darnelle asked.

"I've studied those maps you brought and it's the only place it could be."

Darnelle shook his head in protest. "I can't let you do this Ahkmim. It should be me."

"But you are unfamiliar with the mountain. I know it well and should be the one taking on the challenge," Ahkmim insisted.

"I think he has a point, Darnelle," Draco added.

"Glyphera is MY girlfriend so I should be the one fighting for her hand. The Simbutus already saw her about to kiss me," Darnelle said.

Ahkmim couldn't deny this point but still had a look of apprehension on his face.

"I can remember anything, so if you map out for me, exactly what to expect in these caves, I will come out okay." Darnelle spoke with firm confidence.

This did not go unnoticed by Ahkmim, with some reluctance he relented. "Okay, you will do the challenge."

All three men dropped to their knees as Ahkmim picked up a stick and began drawing a detailed map of the caves of Kilamanjaro.

* * *

A Roman soldier listened to the waves violently crashing against the rocks far below the cliff on which he stood. His gaze wandered over the vast blue waters of the Mediterranean Sea. The large waves were beginning to look black as the sun began its descent from the sky, making way for night. 

The blood red cloak he wore whipped in the wind, so he pulled it tighter about him. He gazed upward and smiled with pride at the large flag he had just planted, whipping madly in the strong winds.

Sounds of horse hooves rhythmically beating upon the ground could now be heard as they got closer. The soldier's smile widened. His general had finally arrived to check out his new headquarters.

He turned from the cliff and headed towards the road to greet him. A few lower ranking members of the legion were already standing outside a large castle when he got there. He took his place in front of them as his general's calvary of horses came to stop in front of them.

Those standing in front of the castle gave the Roman salute as their superior dismounted from his large white steed.

He removed his helmet and gazed upward to get a better look at the large stone structure. A tight smile graced his lips as he turned to gaze at the soldier at the head of the group. "Well done lieutenant."

"Thank you General Caesar." He bowed his head slightly before gazing at Caesar again. "With our taking of the city of Malaca, we now control all of the ports along the Spanish coast. Anyone who wants to continue to do trade, will have to come through us."

"Excellent lieutenant, just excellent."

The soldier smiled with pride. "Sir, if you will follow me, I will take you to the war room and the office you wanted."

The lower ranking soldiers parted, allowing the lieutenant and Caesar to pass through the massive entranceway of the castle.

Brutus was descending the grand stone stairway as the general made his way into the foyer of the large structure. "Ah Caesar, good to see you old friend. There is a matter of great importance I must discuss with you."

Knowing his long time trusted confidant would never waste his time, Caesar wanted to hear what he had to say. He looked at the lieutenant. "You will have to show me those rooms later."

The soldier nodded in understanding and left the two old friends to talk in private.

"So Brutus, what is it we need to discuss?" Caesar asked when they were alone.

"Before we get into that, we need to take a little trip." Brutus led Caesar back outside.

Caesar's horse was still there as was another. A small entourage of Roman soldiers on horseback waited with the horses.

The two men mounted their horses that began to trot down the dirt road. The group of soldiers followed at a close distance.

"Now tell me Brutus, what is so important that I had to be dragged back onto the road after just getting here?"

"There is a mystic in Malaca you must meet."

"You are taking me to see a mystic!" Caesar huffed. "You know I don't put much stock in that stuff...they are all charlatans!"

"Not this one, Caesar." Brutus insisted. "From what I found out from the townsfolk, he has been touting you conquering Spain for ages...long before your name was even known in Rome."

"Interesting." Caesar raised an eyebrow with piqued interest.

"The local ruler was about to execute him for his predictions when we conquered the land."

Always confident of his own destiny to rule the world, it puffed Caesar up even more when there were others who could confirm it. "Take me to this mystic at once."

Both men urged their horses to gallop even faster.

* * *

The Roman entourage stopped at a small cottage on the outskirts of the city of Malaca. The soldiers remained outside while Caesar and Brutus entered the small structure. 

It was one room. The only light was provided by a roaring fire in a forge-like structure at the center of the room. Dried herbs hung about the ceiling so Caesar and Brutus had to push them aside as they made their way towards the forge where a robed figure stood.

When the two Romans stood on the other side of the forge, the figure lowered the hood of the cloak, revealing the face of a very old man. His light brown head was completely bald---his old skin weather beaten from life by the sea. His thin lips broke into a smile, missing some teeth, as his old gaze rested on the famed Roman. "Ah Caesar, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I'm sure it is," Caesar replied with arrogance.

"I am Carlos," the old man said. "Your friend Brutus has probably told you how I prophesized your conquering of Spain long before you were even born."

"Yes he did," Caesar replied. "He also told me that you knew of conquests yet to come."

"Indeed I do," the old man replied with a smile. "Your empire will surpass that of Alexander the Great."

"Go on," Caesar said with a tight smile.

"Most of the known world will be under Roman rule...Greece, Gaul, Spain, Britannia, Eire, Egypt, Syria, Judea, Sheba..." the old man spouted off. "But talk of future conquests is not the reason I requested to see you. The lord I serve would like a word with you."

"Oh really? Where is he?" Caesar began looking around the small cottage, as did Brutus.

"He's right here." Carlos threw a powdered substance into the forge, causing the flames to shoot towards the roof of the cottage.

"Gods, are you mad, man?" Brutus shouted as he and Caesar jumped back from the blaze.

The old man laughed at their reaction. "There is no danger...just watch."

The flame reduced to its previous level, shimmering calmly.

The two Romans intently watched the flame as it grew translucent. A form began to take shape in its midst---slowly becoming that of a man with silver streaked black hair, olive skin and blue eyes. A blood red robe covered his body.

The eyes of the Romans widened in surprise when the figure in the flame addressed the general.

"Hello Caesar...I am Dahak."

"Ah yes, when I was in Britannia, the peasants made mention of you...I thought it all a myth," Caesar confessed.

"As you can clearly see, I am not a myth." The evil god reached within the blood red robe he wore and pulled out a sword. "Do you recognize this?"

The sword was very large---the craftsmanship of the blade impeccable---radiating with divinity. At the center of the hilt was a red ruby.

A smile of recognition crossed Caesar lips, for he did indeed recognize the sword. "That is the Sword of Mars. How did you get it?"

"I claimed it as a prize...after I killed him."

Both Caesar and Brutus were stunned to hear that the powerful God of War was dead. But they didn't doubt the dark god's words. For how else could he have the war god's sword in his possession?

"That's right, the god you knew as Mars is dead, so are the other gods," Dahak firmly said. "I am now King of Olympus. But there is still room for lesser gods." He stared directly into the eyes of Caesar. "The sword of Mars is yours along with his godhood."

The two Romans looked at each other speechless before Caesar turned to gaze at the dark god's image again. "But why would you grant such power to me?"

"Many years ago, your actions allowed someone very close to me to awaken to their true destiny and this is just a token of my appreciation," Dahak replied with a smile. "The sword will be waiting for you in Rome." With those last words, Dahak's form faded as the flame took on its solid fiery orange color again.

The two Romans stood in silence, mulling over what the evil god had just bestowed upon Caesar.

"I hope General Caesar is pleased with what my lord revealed to him tonight?" Carlos inquired breaking the silence.

"I am more than pleased." Smiling, Caesar turned to his closest confidant. "Make sure the old man gets a new home and whatever else he wants."

"Of course," Brutus replied.

"Thank you Caesar." The old man bowed his head in gratitude.

Caesar was beaming with confidence as he turned to exit the small cottage.

Brutus followed behind his old friend. He did his best to hide the apprehension he felt regarding the evil god's gift. He already had fear that his friend was letting power go to his head and it was bound to get worse when he accepted Mars' vacated godhood.

The two Romans mounted their waiting steeds and proceeded back towards their new Iberian headquarters.

"This visit turned out to be more than what you or even I thought it would be...Dahak granting you godhood," Brutus said as he rode beside his friend.

"Yes, it did." Caesar's mind was already formulating what he would do with the power of a god. "It will certainly be a surprise to those old fools in the Senate." The thought of their reaction brought a wicked smile to his lips.

**CHAPTER 59**

Aphrodite's eyes were already misty with tears when she stood before the entranceway of the cave. The goddess of love was not dressed in her usual attire of skimpy pink lingerie. In its place, she wore a white silk shirt, tan leather pants and calf-length brown boots. This was her riding outfit for the journey she would be making with the others.

There was a somber look on the goddess' face as she quietly entered the cave. She walked past the beds containing her comatose family and headed for the beds containing her son and her husband.

Willing the tears not to fall from her eyes, she sat in a chair between the two beds. She took a hand from each god into hers, brought them up to her lips, and kissed the backs then held them against her face. "I can't lose you two." Aphrodite looked around at the other occupied beds. "I can't lose any of you." She released Hephaestus' hand and turned to face Cupid. A faint smile was on her face when she ran a hand through his blond hair. Softly, she planted a kiss on her son's forehead. Aphrodite turned towards Hephaestus. She lovingly ran a hand down the side of his face. "Oh Hephie how I miss you so," she sighed. "I have to go away for awhile but I will be back." Aphrodite lowered her head and claimed the smith god's lips with a soft kiss.

A servant woman stopped nearby and placed the towels she carried on a table. She smiled with empathy when she saw the goddess.

"Please take good care of them," Aphrodite requested.

"Of course," the servant woman said with a nod and a smile.

Aphrodite rose to her feet and quietly proceeded to leave. On her way, she produced a pink handkerchief and wiped away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

* * *

"Now Ephiny, I know you are becoming an old pro at these raids on Dahak's lava plant facilities but please remember to take care of yourself." Gabrielle embraced her Amazon friend in a tight hug. 

"Don't worry, with Solari watching my back, I will be just fine." Ephiny assured.

"Me and all my Amazon sisters will make sure nothing happens to her," Solari assured while embracing Gabrielle in a hug.

Jason, King Iphicles and Nemesis stood on the sidelines watching the Amazons say good-bye to one another.

"I want all of you to be careful," Gabrielle embraced the other three as well.

With good-byes and well wishes having been said, Gabrielle watched her friends depart the throne room. Now alone, her thoughts drifted back to another recent good-bye and the promise she had made...

_The sun was making its ascent into the sky, its golden rays causing the early snow in Macedonia to appear orange in color. _

_The other three search parties had already been sent to their prospective borders of the Olympian realm, to begin their journeys for pieces of the Holy Saber. The only group that remained was Xena's._

_Cyrus and Joxer had already said their good-byes and had mounted their horses. Xena was still in the process of saying good-bye._

_She stooped in front of the twins and simultaneously embraced them both in a big hug. "I love you two so much!" She kissed each on the top of the head then gazed into their faces, letting her hands caress the cheek of each child. "Be good for your Dad and Gabrielle."_

_"We will," they said in unison with sleepy voices._

_Once more, Xena embraced the twins in a hug then with some reluctance let them go. She rose to her full height and moved to stand before Ares._

_His right hand brushed back a strand of black hair, putting it behind an ear. Then it moved on to her face, caressing a cheek. "You take care of yourself."_

_"You do the same." Xena took hold of his hand caressing her cheek and held it there a few moments, each staring into the other's eyes, conveying emotions not ready to be spoken._

_The last person Xena said good-bye to was Gabrielle. The warrior woman embraced her best friend in a tight hug._

_"Be careful Xena."_

_"You know I will."_

_When Xena pulled back, she let a hand play with the thick curly auburn ponytail hanging down her friend's back as she stared into her face. "Promise me, you will take good care of my babies."_

_"Oh, you know I will Xena...just as if they were my own."_

_Xena smiled gratefully as she turned from her friend and mounted Argo._

_Gabrielle watched, along with the twins as Ares waved a hand, sending all three riders and their horses to the northern borders of the Olympian realm..._

'_Promise me, you will take good care of my babies…'_ Xena's parting request echoed in Gabrielle's mind. She nodded in silent acknowledgement while heading for the receiving hall.

Since Ares was dead, Gabrielle was implementing Xena's instructions and whisking the twins away to Persia so Dahak could not grab them.

Years ago, Dahak had suffered a major defeat at the hands of the Persian god Ahura Mazda and would not dare follow them there. The Amazons, the Corinthian army and the Centaurs would continue to fight Dahak in Greece while she, Aphrodite and Cecrops accompanied the twins to Persia.

When Gabrielle reached the receiving hall, she quietly walked inside.

The children were standing before a stone coffin. Aphrodite had zapped it up, decorating the sides with carvings of the rune of war. She had also cleaned up Ares' body---zapping away the blood and dressing him in a pristine leather outfit. If one disregarded his ivory complexion, the war god appeared to be asleep as he lay in the coffin.

Both had their heads bowed in a somber gesture and were oblivious to Gabrielle entering the hall.

For the last two days, the twins had spent the majority of their time in the receiving hall, gazing at their father's lifeless body, as if hoping for some type of miracle resurrection. They only left the hall when Gabrielle or Aphrodite would drag them to their rooms to get some sleep. And neither had eaten anything since that tragic day their father was murdered. Gabrielle was really starting to worry about them. They were immortal just like her but they still had to eat. She feared they would make themselves sick if they didn't eat something soon.

When the bard stood behind them, she gently laid a hand on the shoulder of each. "Okay you two, it's time to leave for Persia."

"I don't wanna go." Lycus poked out his bottom lip in a pout.

Lysia shook her head in protest. "Me neither."

Gabrielle sympathized with the children but for their own safety, they could not stay in Greece any longer. She bent down to where she was closer to the height of the children and wrapped an arm around the shoulders of each. "We had a discussion this morning and you both understood the reasons we have to go. It is not safe for you to stay here, so we must go to Persia."

"But I don't wanna leave Daddy," Lysia said.

"Yeah, he'll be here all alone," Lycus said. "We have to stay and watch over him."

Both had their eyes fixed on the stone coffin.

The children were obviously still in denial and this made Gabrielle's eyes get misty. "Your father won't be alone. The servants will be here and they will watch over him."

"No! We have to watch him…it has to be us," Lycus said in a firm tone.

Lysia nodded in agreement with her brother.

"Why does it have to be you?" Gabrielle asked out of curiosity.

"'Cause it what Daddy wants," Lysia replied.

"So, you two would do whatever your father wanted?" Gabrielle asked.

"Uh huh," Lycus nodded.

"Well, your father wanted you to go to Persia. He and your Mom agreed that if anything happened to him, I was to take you there. So, if you don't go, you would not be doing what he wanted and that would have made him unhappy and very sad. You don't want that do you?"

"No," Lysia softly replied.

"Then you both will come with me, your Aunt Dite and Cecrops to Persia?"

There were a few moments of silence.

"Yeah," both children finally replied in unison.

"Good." Gabrielle had a relieved smile on her face as she pulled the twins closer for a hug.

"When your Mom returns from Scandinavia, she will join us there." With Ares now gone, Gabrielle knew the twins would need Xena more than ever. "Now it's time to say good-bye to your father." She released the children from her embrace as she rose to her full height. First she lifted Lysia above the side of the stone coffin.

"Good-bye Daddy." The little girl bent down and softly placed a kiss on her father's forehead.

Gabrielle lowered Lysia to the floor and repeated this action with Lycus.

Once both children had said their good-byes, Gabrielle held each by a hand and proceeded to lead them from the receiving hall.

The three were halfway across the receiving hall when the mighty fortress began to tremble.

"Oh boy," Lycus groaned. He quickly glanced at a wall---the swords and shields displayed upon it were trembling too.

"It's an earthquake!" Lysia wailed with fear.

Gabrielle immediately led the three to the massive stone archway for the safety of its sturdiness. There they stood, the children holding tightly onto Gabrielle, watching with fear as the hall now violently shook.

Swords and shields hanging about the walls fell to the stone floor with a loud clang. The shaking loosened the closed shutters, allowing strong winter winds to burst through the window and whirl about the room, leaving a trail of snow on the floor.

As abruptly as it started, the shaking ceased.

Gabrielle ran her hands down the children's backs. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes," Lysia replied.

"It was just like that day at the temple…when Dad…" Lycus didn't say anymore, as his crystal blue eyes got misty. It was too painful and the worst day of his young life.

"It's okay," Gabrielle assured in a soothing voice while running a hand through the little boy's curly black hair.

Rays of the setting sun poured through the window, falling on the top of the stone coffin.

Gabrielle shivered from the chill now filling the room. "Before we go, I better close the shutters." She removed herself from the children's grasp and started towards the window. The twins stood in silence watching her.

Gabrielle was almost at the window when an intake of breath was heard. She looked towards the twins who still stood in silence---it hadn't come from them. Slowly, she turned to look towards the stone coffin. "No…it couldn't be…"

"But it is!" The twins excitedly yelled in unison. They immediately ran back over to the stone coffin. Gabrielle forgot about the window and quickly joined them.

Standing on the tips of their toes, the children gazed down into the coffin. Their little faces instantly brightened with large smiles over what their eyes saw.

Sunrays shrouding the top end of the coffin shined down on Ares' face, giving him a golden glow. His eyes were still closed but his chest repeatedly rose and fell under labored breaths indicating he was indeed back among the living again.

The twins turned their gaze from their father to look at each other. "He's alive!" They said in unison. The children were so overcome with joy that they started jumping up and down while they shouted "HE'S ALIVE.! HE'S ALIVE!" over and over again.

"Well, I'll be..." Gabrielle shook her head in amazement. Since her travels with Xena began, the bard was no stranger to resurrections but she couldn't deny that they were always an awe-inspiring event. She moved closer to the coffin.

The twins had stopped jumping up and down and now stood on tiptoes so they could observe Gabrielle's inspection of their father's condition.

The bard pulled apart the black, silver studded vest.

"Amazing!" She breathed; her eyes fixed on his bare skin.

Gone were the injuries caused by the arrows and the blade of Dahak's sword. Even the blistered wound on his right side had vanished.

"WOW!"

"AWESOME!"

The children ran small hands over their father's bare, unblemished skin.

Slowly, Ares opened his eyes. His vision was unfocused as he stared up into nothing. His lips began to move as he tried to speak.

Gabrielle moved to the head of the coffin. "Ares...Ares can you hear me?"

The war god turned his head to the side he had heard the voice. His blurred vision steadily cleared and he now gazed into the beautiful face of a young woman with curly auburn hair and green eyes.

His voice was hoarse from lack of use when he finally spoke. "Wh...who are you?"

"I'm Gabrielle."

The war god stared at her with no recognition.

Gabrielle waved a hand in the direction of the twins. "And these are your son and daughter...Lycus and Lysia."

Ares still had that stare of unfamiliarity on his face when he looked at the two children.

The bard quickly glanced at the twins who stood beside her. Their joyful faces were now etched with concern.

"There is nothing to worry about kids," Gabrielle assured. "After what your father has been through it is perfectly understandable that his memory would be a bit hazy."

The bard's words made sense to the children and did give them a modicum of relief.

"Once we get to Persia, we can make sure he gets the proper care and he should be his old self in no time." Gabrielle placed a hand under the god's neck and rose him to a sitting position.

Not only was Ares disoriented but he was too weak to stay in that position so Gabrielle moved a hand to his back to keep him upright. "Now, I have to get you out of here."

Footsteps could now be heard heading towards the receiving hall.

"Oh thank Elysia you guys are okay. That earthquake was…" Aphrodite stopped mid-sentence as she stood in the archway of the receiving hall. Her blue eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape due to the sight before her.

Cecrops stood behind the goddess, a similar look graced his immortal face.

"Oh, by the gods, Ares!" The goddess squealed with joy. Aphrodite quickly made her way over to the stone coffin. When she stood before her brother, she embraced him in a tight hug.

"You have to tell me what happened. Did you or the kids do something?" Cecrops inquired as he stood beside Gabrielle and watched the reunion between brother and sister.

"We didn't do anything," Gabrielle replied. "In fact, we were heading for the stables when the earthquake hit. When it stopped, we saw that Ares was alive again."

"Amazing!" Cecrops shook his head in wonder.

"I am on such a high right now!" Aphrodite was grinning from ear to ear. "I gotta do something!" The goddess snapped her fingers and instantly, red and pink rose petals began to rain down on the hall and its occupants.

The others couldn't help but laugh at the goddess' display of her joy while Ares looked at the raining rose petals in wonder.

"You certainly weren't kidding when you said you were on a high," Gabrielle chuckled as she let a hand catch some of the falling rose petals.

"That's right!" Aphrodite was still grinning from ear to ear. She looked towards her niece and nephew. "You two have to be as high as me."

"Uh huh!" Lycus shook his head, a giant smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, this is the best EVER!" Lysia added, extending a hand and catching a rose petal.

"It sure is." Aphrodite agreed. "And I was so bummed out after visiting the caves and seeing Hephie, Cupid and the others lying in comas and then I came up here and WOW! With Ar coming back from the dead---Hephie, Cupid and the others can most definitely be saved too. Then we'll show Dahak he messed with the wrong gods." Once again she looked towards Ares. "Oh, it is so good to have you back!" She squealed with delight while pulling her brother once again into a tight embrace. When she broke the hug, Aphrodite finally took notice of how unresponsive Ares was. "Hey stud muffin, are you okay?"

Ares looked at her with confused eyes and frowned. "Wh…who are you?"

"Who am I? What do you mean?" Aphrodite turned from Ares and looked at Gabrielle and the twins with a questioning gaze.

"For the moment, Ares doesn't seem to remember us," Gabrielle said.

"Oh, that's crazy, Ar could never forget me." Aphrodite placed her hands on Ares' broad shoulders and stared into his face. "Okay Bro, take a good look at my face and then say my name."

Ares stared intently at his sister's face, his brow furrowed with thought. A few moments later a defeated sigh escaped his lips. "I-I don't know you."

Upon hearing her brother's words, Aphrodite ceased the shower of rose petals. Sadness filled her eyes. "Oh Ar, what has Dahak done to you?"

Gabrielle placed an arm around the shoulders of the love goddess in a comforting gesture. "There is no need to worry Aphrodite. This memory loss is probably temporary. Once we get Ares to Persia, we can properly care for him and I am confident he will be his old self again in no time."

The bard's words brought a faint smile to the goddess' lips.

"Speaking of Persia, I think it's time we be on our way," Cecrops said.

"You're right, but first we must get Ares out of this," Gabrielle gazed at the stone coffin in which the god still sat.

"That's no problem." Cecrops easily lifted the weakened god into his arms. "Now, let's go." The former lost mariner led the way as the twins, Aphrodite and Gabrielle followed him to the stables located on the ground floor of the Macedonian fortress.

When the group reached the stables, Zethus was still there and Troilus had joined him. Both men stared with stunned disbelief when they saw their lord whom they were told was dead very much alive.

Seeing their reaction, Gabrielle addressed the men. "Yes fellas, this is a welcomed miracle. Don't ask for the details because we don't know them. But when we return, we will be sure to tell you all."

That was good enough for the two men as they relieved Cecrops of their weakened lord. Each man had the god's muscular arms draped over their shoulders, holding him upright.

Cecrops mounted Pegasus, the recent acquisition to Ares' stables. After the fall of Olympus, Ares had his father's white winged stallion brought to his Macedonian fortress.

Aphrodite lifted Lycus onto Serpico's back then mounted herself behind the child. Gabrielle lifted Lysia onto Blade's back then she got aboard.

The four now watched as Zethus and Troilus lifted the weakened war god. From his position atop Pegasus, Cecrops helped seat the war god behind him. And considering Ares' disoriented state, Zethus got some rope and tied the war god to Cecrops to make sure he stayed seated atop the winged horse.

"Okay Ares, wrap your arms around my waist and hold on tight."

The war god did as ordered.

"If everyone is ready, let's split," Aphrodite declared.

Zethus and Troilus watched from the sidelines as the Goddess of Love snapped her fingers instantly shrouding the three winged horses and their six riders in a pink light before they faded into nothingness.

The group materialized on the Olympian realm's border with the kingdom of Lydia. All three lead riders urged their winged mounts to take off into the air, headed southeast towards Persia. The sun had completed its descent so nightfall was upon the land.

Gabrielle had figured and Cecrops agreed that it would be better for their group to depart Greece at night so Dahak's minions could not possibly spot them.

The swooshing of large wings broke the silence of the night as the flying horses carried their riders to their destination in Persia.

"Wow Aunt Dite, this is so cool!" Lycus' crystal blue eyes sparkled with wonderment as he gazed at the many stars painting the blue black sky that could be seen in the distance.

Aphrodite smiled as the night winds blew upon her face, whipping up blonde tresses behind her. "It sure is sweetie, but you know what's even better?"

"What?" Lycus turned to look at her.

"Surfing the ocean on a giant seashell. When this mess is over, I will take you some time."

"Cool!" Lycus turned from her and went back to his stargazing.

Lysia ran a small hand over blade's gray warm neck while brushing aside the animal's mane blowing in the night winds. "Hey Cecrops, how's my Daddy doin'?" She asked from her position in front of Gabrielle. The pair rode in front of the lost mariner's mount.

"I'm afraid he has passed out honey," Cecrops replied.

Gabrielle ran a hand through the child's curly raven locks. "Your Daddy will be just fine," she assured.

"I know," Lysia replied with strong confidence. "When we get to Persia, Vashti and Bithia will take care of him---make him as good as new."

"That's right sweetie." Gabrielle wrapped an arm around the little girl and held her close.

Since Aphrodite took considerable distance off of their journey, it didn't take long for the traveling party to reach Persia's capital, Persepolis.

"Ooh, the city looks so pretty from up here," Lysia declared as their winged horses flew over the massive stone buildings.

It was still early evening so candles flickered in many windows throughout the city.

While she gazed downward, Gabrielle felt herself grow dizzy from vertigo and quickly raised her gaze to the black night sky. She would be relieved when she was standing on the ground again.

The horses flew towards the outskirts of the city, where Cyrus' palatial estate was located.

When the horses began to descend, Gabrielle felt her stomach rise. 'It won't be long now…and I'll be on the ground again.' She mentally assured herself.

The winged horses landed just inside the gates, in front of the stables.

Braxton came charging out of the stables, a pitchfork held securely in his hands to be used as a weapon against trespassers. When he saw the twins sitting on two of the winged horses, he lowered the pitchfork.

"Master Lycus, Miss Lysia, what are you two doing here? And where are Lord Cyrus, Xena and Joxer?" The stableman asked.

Gabrielle took it upon herself to speak on behalf of the twins. "The children are back in Persia because there is grave danger in Greece. Cyrus, Xena and Joxer are in Scandinavia and from there should be joining us here."

The stableman looked to the children who nodded their heads in confirmation of the bard's words. He turned to look at the others present. "My name is Braxton, I'm the estate's head stableman."

"I'm Gabrielle. That's Aphrodite, Cecrops and Ares."

After greetings were exchanged, Braxton helped the twins dismount then the two women. The stableman went over to where Pegasus stood with Cecrops and Ares still upon his back. Cecrops removed the rope tying him and Ares together.

Lycus approached the stableman. "Hey Braxton guess what? Lysia and I aren't orphans. Xena is our Mom and that's our dad."

Braxton looked at the unconscious man he held upright atop the horse as Cecrops dismounted. The full moon provided the only light that allowed Braxton to get a glimpse of the unconscious man's face. He couldn't deny the resemblance to the boy standing next to him.

Once Cecrops dismounted, he helped Braxton remove the unconscious god from the back of Pegasus. Cecrops draped one of Ares' arms across his shoulders to hold him upright.

"There's a stretcher inside the stables." Braxton disappeared inside the stables. A moment later he exited, carrying a stretcher under an arm.

He laid it on the ground then helped Cecrops lay the god upon it. That done, they each got an end and lifted the stretcher.

The twins led the way to the palace followed by Cecrops and Braxton carrying Ares on the stretcher. Gabrielle and Aphrodite took up the rear.

The group was walking along a snakelike stone path that led to a back entranceway of the palace. The Goddess of Love began to feel faint and stumbled along the stone walkway.

Gabrielle reached for an arm and prevented Aphrodite from falling to the ground. Concern was in her eyes when she looked at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little weak," Aphrodite replied. "My bod has to adjust to being in the Persian realm and not having any powers."

"You better hold onto me." Gabrielle wrapped an arm around Aphrodite's slim waist and helped the goddess proceed down the stone walkway.

When the group finally reached the palace, the first person who saw them was the estate's overseer, Bithia.

"Lycus! Lysia! This certainly is a surprise. What are you doing back so soon? Where is your Uncle Cyrus, Xena and Joxer?"

Before the children could respond, Braxton addressed the white-haired woman. "Bithia, we have a sick man here who needs immediate care."

"Oh my!" Bithia immediately went over to the stretcher. She placed a hand on the forehead of the unconscious god. "He's burning up. Follow me, I will show you where to take him upstairs."

Bithia quickly led the group through the estate's large kitchen to the back stairway. When they reached the second floor, Bithia led them to a room at the end of the hall.

Just like all the rooms in the palace, it was beautifully decorated. A Persian rug covered the stone floor. Situated about the room were a few beautifully carved tables and chairs from the finest wood. Adorning the stone walls were several pieces of artwork that Cyrus had collected during his countless centuries upon the earth.

Bithia went over to the bed and pulled down the plush blankets and silk sheets. Braxton and Cecrops transferred Ares to the bed. Aphrodite had seated herself in one of the chairs. Gabrielle and the twins stood nearby.

The old overseer looked to the stableman. "Go find Selene and Vashti. Tell them to bring lots of towels and a couple of basins filled with cold water."

Braxton quickly departed the room to carry out Bithia's instructions.

Bithia turned her attention towards her patient. "There is something about this young fellow that seems so familiar. Who is he anyway?"

"He's our dad," Lycus replied.

"Yup." Lysia nodded her head in agreement.

The old overseer had speculated the children would learn the truth about their parentage during their trip to Greece. And Lycus' comments made that pretty obvious. This greatly pleased the old woman that always thought they had a right to know. "Of course...now I remember. I got a brief glimpse of him when he came here looking for Xena before you two were born," Bithia recalled. "Oh, what a temper he had. He really went off when Cyrus refused to let him see her. But wait a minute, I thought he was a god and couldn't be hurt. What happened to him?"

"Another god injured him...in fact killed him," Gabrielle started. "Ares was dead for two days then right before we left for Persia he came back to life."

"Well, I'll be..." Bithia stared at the unconscious war god in amazement. "He's got a high fever so he's still not out of the woods yet. And this leather won't help to cool him down." The old woman began to remove Ares' silver studded black vest.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cecrops asked.

"Me too," Gabrielle moved towards the bed.

"Nah, you all should rest after your long journey." Bithia looked at the twins. "Lycus, Lysia, there are three empty bedchambers across from yours. Go show them where they are."

"Okay." The twins exited the bedchamber with Gabrielle, Aphrodite and Cecrops following them.

The children made a left turn down the hallway as they led the three adults. They came to a stop outside their own bedchambers.

"Those three doors over there are for the empty bed chambers," Lycus said.

"You can pick who gets which room," Lysia added.

At that moment, everyone heard the fast pitter patter of tiny feet heading towards the turn in the hallway. Soon after, everyone saw a brown, black and white small ball of fur heading in their direction. Its big brown eyes focused on Lysia as it began to excitedly bark.

"Mei Jin! Come here girl!" Lysia commanded with a excited smile.

When the small dog reached the little girl, it jumped into her waiting arms and playfully began licking her face with its pink tongue.

"I'm happy to see you too girl," the child giggled as the dog continued to lick her face. "For yous who don't know, this is Mei Jin."

Cecrops and Gabrielle came over to pet the small dog.

"Aunt Dite, don't you wanna pet Mei Jin?"

"That's okay honey, I'm not really into furry creatures." Aphrodite tried to hide the distasteful smirk on her face.

"I think it's time we all got some rest, especially you two." Gabrielle gazed at the twins. "Neither of you has had a good night's sleep in the last two days."

"Can I get somthin' to eat first? I'm really hungry." Lycus said.

"Me too," Lysia added.

The children wanting to eat brought a relieved smile to the bard's face. "I will speak to Bithia about having some food brought to your rooms. In the meantime, go in your rooms and change into your bed clothes."

"Okay" the children grumbled.

The three adults watched as the children entered their bedchambers, closing the doors behind them.

With the children in their own rooms, the three adults quickly decided who got which room and disappeared behind a closed door.

* * *

Bithia was pulling off Ares' leather boots when Selene and Vashti entered the bed chamber carrying towels and two large basins filled with cold water. 

"Braxton told us the twins are back." Vashti set the basin and towels she carried on a bedside table.

"Yes they are but you will have to wait until you are done here to go see them," Bithia replied.

Selene gazed at the unconscious man lying on the bed. "Who is he?"

"He's Ares…Lycus' and Lysia's father," the old woman replied.

"THIS is Ares!" Vashti let her brown almond shaped eyes wander over the unconscious god lying on the bed before her. He was naked down to his waist, revealing powerfully built arms, granite like stomach and a broad muscular chest covered with downy black hairs. Looking up at his face, Vashti could certainly see why he had caught Xena's eye---the shoulder length curly black hair, the chiseled cheeks, the full mouth---the war god was indeed handsome.

Right along with her friend, Selene was staring too---admiring the god's beautiful form.

Bithia gazed at the young women with an annoyed smirk. "Are you two just going to stand there all night, because I could really use some help getting these leather pants off of him."

The words of the older woman instantly broke the two out of their trance. Vashti and Selene quickly moved into position to help Bithia. It took the three women awhile but with Vashti and Selene each grabbing a hold on a pant leg, they did eventually get the leather pants off with a few strong tugs.

Vashti's eyes widened when she took in the sight of the unconscious god's groin area. "Oh, by the gods!"

An impressed grin graced Selene's face as she too got a glimpse of the god's lower body.

Bithia quickly placed a towel over Ares' groin. "I want you two young ladies to keep your minds on the job at hand, so it's best to cover up that part of him." The old woman put a towel in the cold water, wrung out the excess, then brought it over to Ares whose heated skin she began to cool with it.

With disappointed looks on their faces, Vashti and Selene did the same.

* * *

For the first few days after arriving in Persia, Ares was plagued with a high fever. No one knew the cause for it and deduced it must have had something to do with his mysterious resurrection. 

When the fever did finally break, the twins and Aphrodite were relieved to know that Gabrielle's assumptions about Ares had been right for his memory had fully returned. The worst of the ordeal was behind him and he was now on the road to recovery.

Ares was propped into a sitting position with plush silk pillows behind his back. A white silk sheet covered him up to his waist. His brown eyes intensely focused on a salmon colored jug setting atop a table on the far side of the bedchamber.

The jug began to tremble before it slowly moved an arm's length across the table, coming to stop near the edge. Ares took a deep breath as he deepened his concentration but the jug remained planted at its new position. "Damn it! I hate this!" He growled while slamming a fist against the mattress.

"Okay Ares, what is wrong now?" Gabrielle wearily asked having heard his outburst, when she came through the bedchamber door. Over the last few days, the bard had reached the conclusion that the war god was her worst patient ever.

An annoyed smirk appeared on Ares' face upon Gabrielle entering the room.

"I can't even make that jug of wine come to me," he complained.

"Ares, you are not in the Olympian realm," she reminded him. "Aphrodite has no powers and she is handling it just fine." Gabrielle went over to the jug of wine and moved it back to the center of the table. "You should concentrate on this second chance at life you were given and not worry about the loss of your powers. They will come back when you return to Greece."

"Y'know, your bedside manner really sucks. You obviously didn't learn that from Xena." Ares glared at her. "At least Bithia, Vashti, and Selene show some sympathy for what I am going through."

"That's because they don't know you as well as I do," she smirked; now standing by the bed.

Ares was about to issue a harsh response when the bedchamber door burst open.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

Lysia and Lycus ran over to the bed, plopping down on the sides. Both had on their bedclothes.

Ares' whole demeanor changed upon the arrival of the twins in the bedchamber. He had a smile on his face.

Arriving a few moments after the children, Mei-Jin came running into the room, barking away. The little dog leapt onto the bed and stood beside Lyisa. It was still barking while its pom-pom tail wagged about.

"Shut up fur ball!" Lycus snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." Lysia wrapped her arms around the still barking dog.

"Silence Mei-Jin," Ares ordered.

Instantly the little dog stopped barking as it sat down beside Lysia on the side of the bed.

"Now, what did you two come to see me about?"

"Vashti says we have to go to bed now, so we came to say goodnight," Lysia replied.

"Yeah, tomorrow is our first day back at school," Lycus smirked. "I was tellin' some of the other kids about ya so if you're feelin' a whole lot better, could ya stop by the schoolhouse tomorrow?"

"Ooh yeah can ya Daddy?" Lysia looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course, I'll be there."

"COOL!" Lycus had a beaming smile on his face.

Lysia was smiling too as she hugged Mei-Jin to her.

"Okay, you two, say your goodnights and then off to bed," Gabrielle reminded them.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight Dad."

The twins simultaneously hugged their father goodnight. Ares returned the hug as he planted a kiss on the top of each child's head.

He was smiling, as was Gabrielle when the twins and Mei-jin left the bedchamber.

"Pour me some wine and bring it over here," Ares ordered. "I could use something to drink a lot stronger than water."

"That request was worded wrong. If you want some wine, you will have to rephrase it." Gabrielle folded her arms across her chest and looked at him expectantly.

Ares rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "Please pour me some wine."

"That's better," Gabrielle was now smiling as she unfolded her arms and headed over to the table. "Y'know, it's amazing…you are a completely different person when the twins are around. Why can't you be like that all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a kinder, gentler God of War." Gabrielle stood before the table and proceeded to fill a goblet with some of the wine from the jug. "When you are with them or even when you are just talking about them, it is so obvious you adore those two children and they absolutely adore you. When I think of how they grieved over you...if a little boy and girl could love you that much...then you are not so bad after all." When Gabrielle stood before the bed, she seated herself on a side facing Ares and offered him the filled goblet.

"Wow! A compliment coming from one of my harshest critics. Tartarus must have frozen over because I never thought I would ever hear such a thing from you." Ares took a big gulp of the wine.

"Hey, when I make the wrong assumption about someone, I am a big enough person to admit it," Gabrielle said. "Tell me something, exactly how many children do you have?"

"Considering I've been around for centuries, let's just say lots. Why do you ask?"

"When Jason and Iphicles came to your castle, they brought Nemesis with them."

Ares disgustedly rolled his eyes. "And what did she say?" He asked with a grumble as he downed some more of the wine.

"I was talking to her about all the things you do with Lycus and Lysia. Nemesis had a hard time believing we were talking about the same war god. She told me about the son you two have, Evander---she said you tried to take him from her and raise him with hate for Hercules."

"We had a deal…she agreed to give me a son. I was within my rights taking the boy," Ares said. "Nemesis should be happy I let her keep him."

"But is what she said true? You only wanted to use him in some scheme against Hercules? He's your son…you must have feelings for him that go beyond what he can do for you." She gazed at him with a probing stare.

Ares didn't know why he suddenly cared what the bard thought of him but he was overcome with the need to explain the situation to her. "It's not that I don't care about Evander or the other children for that matter. I do...in my own way," he started. "It's just that Lycus and Lysia are different."

"How are they different?"

Ares had an uncomfortable look on his face as he drained the goblet of the last of the wine. "They just are."

Gabrielle decided to forge ahead with a speculation she had made some time ago but had never shared with Xena. "Could it be that their mother is the only woman you have ever loved?"

Except for a minute twitch in his right cheek, Ares maintained a cool facade. "I feel many things for Xena – but love…" he slightly chuckled. "You forget Gabrielle; I am the God of War and the only passions I am allowed to feel are for battles and conquests. Xena was my best warrior that's all."

"Oh, I'm sure that's what it was all about in the beginning, after she walked out on you and her warlord life," Gabrielle said. "You couldn't let such a valuable possession slip through your fingers."

Ares did not like where this conversation was going. He feigned a yawn of fatigue. "Y'know, it has really been a long day for me, so I think it's time I got some rest." Ares shoved the empty goblet into Gabrielle's hands, fluffed the pillows behind him and lay back down.

But his actions did not dissuade Gabrielle from continuing. "But then it changed, didn't it? You started to feel things you never did before and it scared you…"

Ares feigned a much louder yawn as he rolled over onto his side with his back now facing Gabrielle. He was hoping she would finally get the message that he was in no mood to continue this conversation and leave already but he had no such luck. Gabrielle rose from the bedside and now stood over him.

"So the scheming and the mind games took on a whole new purpose that you didn't even understand…they gave you a chance to be around Xena. But all you ended up doing was pushing Xena further away. And then you discovered the twins and you thought you had found a way to keep Xena tied to you forever."

"Look, I would like to get some sleep, so why don't you take this _fiction_ and write it down on a scroll...in your OWN room!"

"I know all about the two nights Xena spent in your bedchamber since the truce you two called. She deserves more than…that, Ares. She deserves to be with someone who loves her and is willing to show it. And if you do, you'll have my full support." Gabrielle thought this would get an honest reaction out of him but that didn't happen, and she went on, "After everything you have done, don't you owe her that?"

The war god pulled the silk sheet over his head. He softly cursed under his breath. "If I had my powers, I could silence her speech with the wave of a hand...and leave her like that until Xena returned."

"Don't forget Ares, I am immortal now so I will be here for an ETERNITY...which means that I can annoy you FOREVER, until you admit your true feelings..."

With an angry growl, Ares removed the sheet covering his head as he rolled over to face Gabrielle. "Okay…I'm in love with Xena." He stared at her for a moment and then added, "Of course, we both know that I only said that to get you to shut up. Right?" With a huff, Ares rolled over, turning his back to the bard.

"Sure Ares…anything you say." A triumphant smile appeared on Gabrielle's face as she took the empty goblet and left the bedchamber.

**CHAPTER 60**

It was unseasonably chilly morning in the Greek city state of Chalcis. The large Market Square of the ancient metropolis should have been bustling with life but instead there was an eerie silence. Autumn winds whipped through the emptiness, churning up dust and dry leaves that littered the city streets.

Any weary traveler who entered Chalcis would have thought he had come upon a ghost town. But the residents of city were indeed alive. They were tucked away in their homes wondering why the gods of Olympus had forsaken them and left them all prey to the merciless whims of the One Great Evil.

Dahak brought darkness that shrouded Chalcis like a thick fog---burying what little hope was left and replacing it with despair. Out of the eerie quiet of the morning, the rhythmic sound of horse hooves trotting down the main dirt road of the city could now be heard. As the sound steadily got closer, residents cowered in their homes. Hands were clamped over ears to block out the sound of doom and eyes were tightly squeezed shut. Mothers held onto children---husbands held onto wives---knowing that this was the last time their families would be together. For when the day ended, not a home in Chalcis would be left unscathed by great sadness.

On the backs of the horses sat men in black armor, their faces hidden behind metal masks. The only one in the group not wearing armor was a man riding on a horse at the head of the long procession. He wore a blood red robe. The large hood covering his head obscured his face from view. A horn was secured to the saddle, which he removed, put to his lips and in a deep ominous voice said...

"PEOPLE OF CHALCIS, TODAY YOU WILL SHOW YOUR ALLEGIANCE TO THE ONE TRUE GOD...DAHAK….BRING FORTH THE CHOSEN SACRFICES!"

With great reluctance, the doors to the homes of Chalcis slowly opened as the person who had chosen to give up his life for the household stepped into the street. Softly weeping, people with tear streaked faces stood in their doorways and gazed at their love ones for the last time.

Soldiers who had dismounted from their horses ushered the chosen sacrifices to steel cages setting atop several wagons scattered throughout the procession.

Some of the residents were defiant and kept their doors bolted shut, refusing to send out a sacrifice to Dahak. Moving like machines, soldiers kicked in locked doors and dragged out a sacrifice of their own choosing. One soldier exited a house carrying a young boy as he proceeded to one of the steel cages.

"NOOOO!" A woman screamed as she ran from the house. When she caught up to the soldier she grabbed a hold of the boy, trying to pry him from the man's grasp to no avail. "Please DON'T take my baby! Take me instead." The woman's face was streaked with tears as she looked up at the soldier with a pleading gaze.

The only indication the woman even had that she was indeed addressing another human being was the man's shallow breathing that was muffled by the mask he wore. The soldier was indifferent as to who was chosen to be this particular household's sacrifice so he set the boy on the ground and grabbed the woman.

"Mama!" The small boy sobbed. He reached out a small hand to grab onto his mother but only felt air as the armor clad, faceless soldier proceeded to drag her towards one of the steel cages.

Having collected a sacrifice from each of the households along Chalcis' main street, the long procession proceeded onward to the side streets. But before that could happen, Amazons and Corinthian soldiers jumped from rooftops to land on soldiers driving cage covered wagons---tossing them to the dirt of the city's main road.

Captives in the cages looked on in surprise, as did the residents of Chalcis from the windows of their homes. More men and women jumped from rooftops to battle Dahak's faceless soldiers.

"Quick, in here!" Aurora shouted above the sound of clashing steel.

She and another Amazon stood in front of the doors to a public stable. They hastily directed the caged wagons, driven now by their comrades into the large structure.

"Wait! Aren't you going to let us out of here?" One of the captives asked when he saw that his rescuers were going to exit the stable and leave them in the cages.

"We will free you once the fighting is over. For now, it is safer for you to stay here," a Corinthian soldier replied before he quickly followed his comrades from the stable.

Now that all the caged wagons were safely inside the stable, Aurora and her Amazon sister bolted the large door shut then joined their comrades in the battle against Dahak's armored minions.

"KILL THEM ALL! The unbelievers and all the residents of Chalcis!" The robed man shouted from atop his horse.

Leaping from a rooftop, Ephiny and Jason landed on the ground in front of him. Their sudden appearance startled his horse that whinnied loudly as he stood on his hind legs, knocking the robed man from his back and to the dirt road.

The man was rising to his feet when Ephiny came upon him, delivering a hard right to his jaw, knocking him into unconsciousness on the ground. Jason retrieved the horn lying beside the man and tossed it to Nemesis who was heading towards him. The former goddess took off down a side street using the horn to warn the city's residents…

"PEOPLE OF CHALCIS...KEEP YOUR DOORS LOCKED AND DO NOT VENTURE OUT INTO THE STREETS."

The people of Chalcis did as Nemesis ordered and remained in their homes, watching from the windows, the fierce battle between Dahak's faithful and their heroic rescuers.

"Y'know, I've seen these medallions work countless times," Aurora shouted above the clashing steel while pulling her sword from the chest of one of Dahak's flaming-eyed minions. "But it still amazes me that these little things not only protect us but can actually detect demons." With a high kick to his steel mask, she sent another opponent flying backwards.

"Yeah, me too!" Jason shouted back while throwing a dagger into the neck of metal mask wearing man about to attack a comrade from behind.

As the man fell to the ground, an orange cloud cluster of tiny seeds burst from his body. Frantically, it began searching for another host, as did the demon dispatched from the body of Aurora's opponent. The air around Chalcis was rapidly filling with displaced demons as the Amazons and the Corinthian soldiers killed host body after host body.

A man watching the strange spectacle from a window, yelled in terror when an orange cluster headed for his home. He quickly dropped to the floor by the window waiting for the strange presence to enter his residence but it never did. With caution, he rose to his feet and looked out the window again. The orange cluster cloud had vanished! He breathed a huge sigh of relief and resumed watching the battle.

* * *

While a fierce battle was being waged against Dahak's forces in Chalcis, a contingent of Amazons, Corinthian soldiers and Centaurs were sent to destroy the lava plant facility just outside of the city. 

Solari and her Amazon sisters were finishing up the task of dousing the dry wood walls of an old barn with oil.

"Okay everyone, get back!" Iphicles warned.

Those standing around the old barn did as commanded while a centaur stepped forward and touched an oil soaked wall with the large lit torch that he held. Instantly an orange flame crawled up wood. From a safe distance, those in attendance watched the old barn quickly turn into a blazing inferno.

Thick black billowing smoke rose into the air mixed with a multitude of fist sized orange clusters. They tried to move past the burning barn, to reach those watching the spectacle but the silvery liquid soaking the ground around the old structure prevented them from going anywhere.

A bound priest of Dahak had his gaze fixed on the burning barn before turning to glare at his captors with a mocking smile. "You fools, destroying this barn has unleashed the demons on the people of Chalcis, ensuring our victory."

Solari stared at the priest. The medallion around her neck did not reveal any red flames in his eyes indicating he was free of demons. Although the man was evil in his own right, he would be taken to a holding facility instead of being killed. Solari thought this was most unfortunate as she approached the man and got in his face. "You're wrong priest! The demons aren't going anywhere. Take a look at that silvery liquid lining the perimeter around the barn."

The priest glanced at the ground around the burning barn and saw the liquid to which the Amazon referred.

"It's made from this." Solari fingered the medallion hanging from her neck. "Just as this protects us from demon possession---its liquid form can keep the demons from leaving the barn and doom them to oblivion."

"So you stopped the demons from leaving the barn. You couldn't have done the same thing with the city. Its residents will be hosts for the demons you displace there." The priest said with confidence.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you are once again you are mistaken. The city of Chalcis is protected by the same liquid metal surrounding this barn," Solari said. "Before sunrise, right under your noses, we marked every door post, wall and roof in the city with this metal. So, if any victory is ensured, it's OURS!"

The priest said no more and now silently seethed with rage as he turned his gaze once again to look at the burning barn, a testament to their loss.

* * *

Quickly, the warrior princess unfolded the sheet of parchment and read its contents... 

_**Xena,**_

**_The Olympian gods have fallen to Dahak._**

**_As you instructed, I have taken the children to Cyrus' estate in Persia. We will wait there for your arrival._**

**_Gabrielle_**

"Well, what does it say?" Talon impatiently asked while trying to read the message over Xena's shoulder.

"It's from Gabrielle...Dahak has defeated the Olympian gods. She and the children have fled to Persia. I am supposed to meet them there."

"It's a good thing this bird was able to track you down. Now we will have to change our traveling plans." Talon, along with Xena watched as Ares' vulture Ibycus flew off into the clear blue sky.

"What do you mean a change in our traveling plans?" Xena turned to face Talon; her brow was furrowed with confusion. "I thought you said we are supposed to go back to Greece and meet up with my father."

"We were but that was before Gabrielle's message about the children being in Persia," Talon replied. "Dahak needs those kids so we will have to go to Persia and get them."

"Why does he need the children?"

"Hey, beats me." Talon shrugged his shoulders. "But getting them back shouldn't be a problem. You are their mother after all, so no one will question you taking them back to Greece."

Xena nodded in agreement.

Talon glanced at the three empty water skins he held in a hand. "I better go fill these so we can be on our way."

Xena watched as Talon headed off to a nearby river to fill up their water skins. The traveling trio was about a day's journey from the northern border of the Olympian realm. But now, instead of heading back to Greece, they would be heading towards Persia.

After Talon's departure, Xena made her way over to Cyrus who sat bound in front of a tree.

"I heard what you and Talon are planning to do Xena. You can't turn the children over to Dahak," Cyrus said.

Ignoring his words, Xena hauled Cyrus to his feet. "C'mon you, it's time to go." Leading him by his hands that were bound in front of him, she ushered him over to where the horses were tied.

Cyrus stared at her incredulously. "I know you said you loved the evil you have become but some of the new Xena has still got to be in there." His hazel eyes searched her face. "The one that LOVES her children and would NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt them."

The pair stood before the horses and Xena was about to haul Cyrus onto his mount, Xerxes. Her face appeared to be a mask of stone, not the least bit affected by his words. Cyrus shook his head in disappointment. "If I can't get through to you then maybe Gab..."

"There is no need to worry Cyrus, I am not turning my children over to Dahak," Xena firmly said cutting him off.

Cyrus did a double take. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I am not letting Dahak get my children." Xena smiled at him, the stony, cold expression gone from her face.

Cyrus smiled back as realization set in. "You took my advice and have been fighting the evil that has filled you."

"I have been fighting ever since that night when Talon told me what he had been doing to my water supply. I had to let him think that I was evil again, so I could get information out of him."

"Were you able to find out anything?"

"No," she smirked with disappointment. "For someone who claims to be a close pal of Dahak's he certainly hasn't been let in on the important stuff. The only thing that I managed to get out of him was that Dahak discovered what really became of the destroyer, which means that Gabrielle could be in grave danger. That's why we must get to Persia as fast as we can and make sure she and the children are all right."

"What about Talon? We can't take him with us."

"I'll deal with Talon long before we get to Persia," Xena said with a hard look

"I am baffled as to why these medallions didn't alert us to the demon residing in Joxer's body." Cyrus fingered the silver object dangling from his neck.

"I wondered about that too," Xena confessed. "I just hope this doesn't mean that the others fighting Dahak's forces in Greece will have a problem. They could be in some serious trouble." Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her abdomen causing her to slightly double over.

"Xena, what's the matter?" Cyrus' face was riddled with concern as he tried to reach out to her with his bound hands.

"Ooh," she groaned while closing her eyes and resting her head against the side of Xerxes' large gray body. "I'll be okay in a sec," she breathed. When the pain subsided, Xena opened her eyes and stood up straight again, facing Cyrus. She immediately noticed the worry in his eyes.

"That was just one of the side effects of fighting Dahak's blood...tremendous pain." She gently ran a hand over her abdomen. "I've been able to dull it with certain pressure points but that won't last much longer."

"Which means that you won't be able to fight off the evil of Dahak's blood much longer either?"

"That's right." She slightly bowed her head.

Xena had come so far and Cyrus was not about to let his friend be consumed by evil again. With bound hands, he reached out to touch her chin, raising her face to look at him. "Since we are now going to Persia...this just may have worked out for the best. In my laboratory there, I should have something that I can use to flush out the addition of Dahak's blood in your system." He let a faint smile cross his lips.

"Then Persia it is." Xena smiled back at him. Over Cyrus' shoulder, she could see their traveling companion was headed their way with the filled water skins. "Talon's back."

Cyrus quickly placed his right boot into a stirrup.

"Okay, up you go." Xena hauled him onto Xerxes' back.

"Here's your water Cyrus," Talon said when he stood before them. He gazed up at the man now seated in the saddle on Xerxes back, his eyes glancing at his bound hands. "I'll just secure it to your saddle since you can't do it yourself." A devilish smile graced his lips.

Cyrus remained silent and only smirked at him.

Talon was still smiling when he handed Xena her water skin. "And here's yours, my dear."

"Thanks," she softly replied as she proceeded over to Argo and mounted the golden palomino.

When the group resumed their journey, Xena led the way while she held onto Xerxes' reins so the horse would follow behind Argo. Talon riding atop Otis took up the rear.

* * *

Xena's eyes quickly snapped open as she raised her bowed head. "Oh gods, I must have dozed off." She rubbed her eyes before she took in her surroundings. 

The warrior woman still sat atop Argo as the golden horse stood in a grassy field in the middle of a lush green forest. Xerxes and Otis were there too but their riders were missing. Xena couldn't deny that fighting Dahak's blood that threatened to turn her completely evil was draining her strength but she had never fallen asleep in the saddle before. She was certain that Talon had spiked her water supply again. She dismounted from Argo and went in search of her two traveling companions.

Whatever Talon had drugged her with had left her senses foggy. So, being as alert as she could be, given the circumstances, Xena cautiously made her way through the forest.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Goody Two Shoes you are going to know first hand what I and the others had to suffer through for millennia!" Talon gazed down at the man dangling over the end of the cliff. 

Still bound by his hands that were now above his head and tied to a long rope, Cyrus gazed downward at the bubbling pool of lava far below him. "Your words don't frighten me, Talon. I am prepared to face whatever you've got in store for me."

Evil chuckles escaped Talon's lips. "Oh, you'll be singing a different tune when the lava eats away your body and your essence is doomed to wander the earth's heated core for eternity." He unsheathed the sword at his side. Holding the hilt with both hands, he raised the blade above his head. "So long Cyrus." He brought the blade down to swiftly cut the rope from which Cyrus was hanging over the cliff.

Suddenly, a whizzing sound could be heard. Talon looked around just as Xena's chakram connected with the blade of his sword right before it made contact with the rope. The weapon was knocked from his hands and fell over the cliff, into the waiting lava below. He turned to look at the chakram's owner as she stood on a hill just beyond the cliff.

Xena caught the round weapon when it came towards her and put it back on her waist. Her crystal blue eyes were glaring at him. "Talon, WHAT are you doing?"

"Well, you see Xena, ol' Cyrus here has out lived his usefulness," Talon stated as a matter of fact. "I was ordered by your father to imprison him in the lava just like the Creator did my kind so many millennia ago." He removed a dagger that hung at his side and began to twirl it in a hand.

"Why did you drug me? I would have missed you doing away with him and I so want to watch." She flashed him an evil grin.

"Cyrus is an old friend of yours and I couldn't take any chances that you would get cold feet about imprisoning him." Talon sank to his knees. "I figured it was best if you sat this one out." He playfully ran a hand over the rope lying on the ground. "But now that you are here, you most certainly can watch." Using the dagger he held in a hand, Talon began sawing away at the rope to which Cyrus was tied.

If anyone had outlived his usefulness it was Talon.

The warrior princess ran forward. "Yiyiyiyiyiyi," she cried while executing a somersault and landing on the ground in front of Talon.

The man had no time to react as she delivered a kick to his midsection that knocked him and his dagger away from the rope.

What Xena had to do next pained her greatly, but in order for Joxer's soul to find peace, his body had to be killed. Talon lay on the ground, shaking his head, trying to clear the stars from his vision. Xena was moving slowly in her follow up attack which gave Talon enough time to rise to his feet and charge her, knocking them both to the ground. Now the pair violently rolled about the dirt, exchanging blows.

"If you kill me Xena, you will be killing your friend Joxer," Talon evilly sneered while delivering a punch to her midsection.

"You killed Joxer when you took over his body." Xena's right fist connected hard with Talon's jaw as she brought a knee up to his midsection knocking the air out of him. "Now I must kill his body, so you will DIE." Xena rolled the pair over, putting her in the top position. She wrapped her hands around Talon's throat and viciously banged his head on the hard ground until he stopped squirming beneath her and appeared to be unconscious.

His face and hair were covered with dust as a trail of blood trickled from the side of his mouth where her fist had connected with his jaw.

Xena still had a hand around Talon's throat when she removed a dagger from her person. She raised her hand wielding the weapon. "I am so sorry Joxer," she whispered while bringing it down to plunge into the beating heart inside her friend's body.

Suddenly, Talon's eyes flew open. "Xena, DON'T!"

She immediately halted the descent of the dagger as she looked into the face of her friend. Gone was the evil countenance that had shrouded his being ever since Talon had made his identity known.

"Joxer?" Her eyes stared at him incredulously.

"Yeah...it's me," he huffed trying to talk through the tight grip Xena maintained on his throat.

When she saw his difficulty speaking, she loosened her grip. "Talon lied...I'm not dead. You have to...find a way...to get him...out of my body...please Xena!" Joxer started convulsing.

"I will Joxer, I WILL." Xena assured. Her eyes were getting misty as she removed the hand from around his throat and let it caress his face.

"He's too strong for me Xena...I can't hold him back any longer." Joxer's mouth hung agape as a dark countenance fell over his being again, indicating Talon was back in control of the body.

In one swift motion he raised a hand throwing the dirt it contained into Xena's eyes.

"Ahhh," she yelled while quickly snapping her eyes shut

Talon knocked the dagger from her hand as he roughly tossed her off of him and rose to his feet. He stared down at Xena who was now in a kneeling position. Her eyes were rapidly blinking while she tried to remove the dirt from them.

"I will NEVER leave this body, Xena so you will have to KILL me and your friend, HA HA HA..." Talon took off into the forest his evil laughter echoing in his departure.

"Xena...Xena, what's going on?" Cyrus shouted from his position dangling over the cliff.

Wearily rising to her feet, Xena went over to the edge of the cliff and gazed down at her friend. "Hang on, I will have you up here in a few minutes." She grabbed a hold of the rope tied around a boulder and began to haul Cyrus up onto the cliff. When he finally lay before her, she went over to him.

"What happened up here, Xena? And where's Talon?"

"We had a fight." Xena kneeled before Cyrus and using a dagger cut the binds from his hands. "He managed to get the best of me and took off into the forest." She rose to her feet, pulling Cyrus up with her.

"We must find Talon. As long as he is walking around in Joxer's body, his soul will never be at peace." Cyrus started for the forest but Xena grabbed an arm halting him.

"We can't do that."

He quickly whirled around, disbelief over her words in his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because Joxer is not dead. During the fight, he took possession of his body again and told me I must find a way to free him from Talon."

"Xena, it couldn't have been Joxer. It was just Talon using your love for your friend to halt your intentions of killing his body." He raised his arms to touch her.

But she pushed him away. "Cyrus, it wasn't Talon." Her tone was filled with unwavering confidence.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Hey, don't look at me. You're the demon expert. All I can say is that I KNOW my friend and it was indeed Joxer who spoke to me. Maybe him still being present in his own body is the reason the medallions didn't detect Talon's demon presence."

"You may be onto something there," Cyrus confessed. "All right Xena, I will help you free Joxer."

A grateful smile appeared on her face.

"In his present state, it will be a struggle trying to get him to Persia so we will have to tranquilize him."

Xena nodded in agreement.

Cyrus glanced around at their surroundings. "We are in northern Lydia. I should be able to find in these forests the herb I need to create a tranquilizer that will keep him immobilized until we get to Persia."

"While you work on the tranquilizer, I'll track down Talon." Xena quickly made her way towards the forest with Cyrus following right beside her.

When they reached the clearing where the horses had been left, only Argo and Xerxes were there.

"Talon must have come back here, got Otis and took off," Cyrus surmised as he mounted Xerxes.

"He doesn't have much of a head start so it shouldn't take long for me to find him," Xena mounted Argo. She let out a yell as she kicked the mare's flanks urging her to take off in a quick gallop.

Cyrus and Xerxes took off in another direction to find the herbs he needed to make the tranquilizer.

* * *

Xena brought Argo to a stop after they made their way through the forest and stood on a hill overlooking a lush green valley. There, in the distance, she could see Talon sitting atop Otis as the animal waded through a fast moving creek that cut across the valley. 

She kicked Argo's flanks and the horse took off down the hill, headed into the valley.

"C'mon you stupid horse, we're almost there," Talon grumbled.

Unfortunately for him, the creek was far deeper than he had calculated. The water was up to the animal's chest so Otis was taking his time crossing it. There were just a few more yards to go before they reached the banks on the other side of the creek, when Talon heard the fast-moving hooves of another horse. He quickly whirled around in the direction of the sound.

"Damn it!" He cursed when he saw Xena atop Argo quickly making her way towards them.

He urged Otis to move faster. The seconds felt like minutes as Otis cumbersomely made his way to the edge of the creek and out of the water.

While they stood on the banks of the creek, Talon turned towards Xena. He tipped his head to her in a gesture of farewell, then kicked Otis' flanks hard, urging the large animal to take off quickly.

As they got closer to the creek, Xena's eyes scanned the water searching for its shallowest point. When she detected it, she urged Argo in that direction. In half the time it took Otis, Argo was across the creek and resumed galloping through the valley.

Once again, Talon turned around when he heard horse hooves behind them. "Oh shit!" He growled when he saw Xena behind him once again. He urged his steed to gallop even faster.

Xena did the same with Argo as the distance between the two horses became less and less. Soon, the golden palomino had caught up to the brown gelding and now the two horses galloped neck and neck. Talon tried to urge Otis to go even faster but the horse had reached its maximum speed. With the horses still galloping side by side, Xena leapt from Argo's back, landing on top of Talon and knocking both from Otis' back to the lush green grass below. They rolled a few yards before coming to a stop. Both took in labored breaths as they rose to their feet and prepared to square off against each other.

* * *

Cyrus' hazel eyes quickly scanned the foliage before him. 

"Ah, there it is." A relieved smile graced his face when he found the herb he needed to make the tranquilizer.

He grabbed a handful of the purplish colored leaves. Dropping to his knees, he removed a cloth from his person and laid it out upon the grass. He took the leaves and roughly rubbed them over the cloth, leaving purple stains behind. Once the cloth had a good coating of the leaves, he folded it up and tucked it inside his shirt.

Cyrus mounted Xerxes who stood nearby and urged the large gray horse to gallop off through the forest.

* * *

Xena blocked the punch that Talon just threw and delivered one of her own that connected with his chin, knocking him away from her. 

From his new position, Talon rubbed his chin and moved his head around a bit. An evil chuckle escaped his lips as he set his gaze on Xena. Though she tried to suppress it, her face was somewhat contorted in pain while a hand rested on her abdomen.

"You foolish woman, all this time you have been fighting Dahak's blood." Talon shook his head in amazement. He approached where she stood and the two began to circle one another. "It's a losing battle Xena, even YOU can't resist forever...Dahak's evil is just too strong."

"I would have Cyrus KILL me before I ever let that happen," she hissed, her eyes hard and never leaving his person.

"Oh c'mon Xena, do you really think Cyrus would be able to kill you? It would pain him too much. Just like killing Joxer would be for you. But that's just something you will have to endure because it's the ONLY way you will get me out of his body."

* * *

Galloping at top speed, Xerxes raced across the valley and began to slow down when he approached a creek. Cyrus' hazel eyes quickly scanned the water, looking for the shallowest point. Time was of the utmost essence. Fear for Xena filled his being. In her weakened condition he didn't know how long she would be able to last against Talon. Saying a quick prayer to the Creator, Cyrus took an educated guess then urged Xerxes to cross the creek.

* * *

Another spasm rippled through Xena's body that didn't go unnoticed by Talon who lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her throat. 

"Stop fighting it Xena and just give in...GIVE IN!" He yelled.

Xena tried to pry his hands from her neck but she had grown too weak. She looked over Talon's shoulder and could see Cyrus atop Xerxes who was galloping at top speed towards them.

Mustering the little strength she had left, Xena raised her hands up to Talon's neck and applied the pinch to his carotid arteries. He immediately released his hold on her throat as he fell to the ground. Exhausted, Xena slumped to the ground beside him.

Talon's eyes were wide with surprise while he struggled to speak. "Wh-what...d-did you...d-do...to m-me?" Blood began to trickle from a nostril.

"I cut off the flow of blood to your brain."

Cyrus brought Xerxes to a stop before the pair and quickly dismounted. "I found the herb I needed and made the tranquilizer."

"Good, now apply it," Xena said.

Cyrus removed the cloth he had earlier tucked away inside his shirt. He came over to the immobilized man and knelt beside his head.

For the first time, Talon's eyes displayed fear as he watched Cyrus put the cloth over his mouth and nose. While this was going on, Xena removed the pinch from Talon's neck.

After a few moments had elapsed, Cyrus removed the cloth from Talon's face. His eyes were closed as his chest softly rose and fell. "Well, he's out cold and should stay that way until we get to Persia."

A sigh of relief escaped Xena's lips.

"Oh, and I found something that should help ease your pain." Cyrus handed Xena a large green leaf shaped like a teardrop. He quickly glanced at the sky before returning his gaze to her. "Chew on that until sunset and it should keep the pain away until daybreak. I will give you another leaf at sunrise."

Xena put the leaf in her mouth. Its taste was bitter but she ignored that as she began chewing it. She looked at Talon's unconscious form. "Now, we better get him on Otis' back so we can get to Persia."

Cyrus nodded in agreement while helping Xena to her feet.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 61**

Rays of the mid-day sun poured through the oblong windows creating a homey atmosphere in the large kitchen of Cyrus' palace. Usually bustling with cooks who prepared the food for the estate's many residents, the kitchen today, had the distinction of being empty except for one.

Vashti picked up a ceramic bowl and dumped its doughy contents onto the floured surface of a table. Rubbing some flour onto the palms of her hands, she began to knead the dough.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Selene strolled into the kitchen, making her way over to her friend. She watched as Vashti sprinkled more flour over the surface of the table. "What are you making?"

"It's pita bread." Using a knife, she cut the dough into smaller portions. "Lycus and Lysia love these stuffed with lambs meat and curry rice and I promised them I would make some for dinner."

"Y'know, my mind is still reeling over the fact that they have parents that are alive." Selene rooted through a nearby basket filled with vegetables, snatching up a carrot as a snack.

"Before the children went to Greece, they started asking a lot of questions about their parents that I was not allowed to answer, so I am glad the truth is now out in the open." Vashti placed the smaller portions of dough on a square heating brick.

A crisp snap was heard when Selene bit off the tip of the carrot. She watched Vashti place the dough into a fiery brick oven. "Now that their parents are back in their lives, you do know that the children will probably be going to live with them?"

"Yes, I know." Vashti went over to the hearth where two caste iron pots were simmering. She removed the lid from one of the pots. Grabbing a spoon hanging above the hearth, she stirred around its contents of curry rice before placing the lid back over it. Then she lifted the lid of the second pot.

Selene watched Vashti take a piece of lamb's meat from the pot and put it in her mouth. "You are being a good sport...I just don't know if I could be."

"Um, needs a bit more pepper," Vashti mumbled to herself. She turned to face Selene. "Could you bring the pepper mill over here and what are you talking about?"

Selene got the pepper mill off a table and brought it over to her friend. "Vashti, you have been the only mother the children have known and from what you told me, it was suppose to stay that way. Now, all of a sudden, Xena is back in the picture and wants to be Mommy."

"When the children were born, Xena was a warlord and saw no hope of ever escaping that life so she left them with Uncle Cyrus and me." Vashti gently turned the crank of the pepper mill ---it's contents slowly falling into the simmering pot over the hearth. "But she did abandon that life and now wants her children back. I can't say I blame her."

"But where does that leave you?"

"Look Selene, I've never made it a secret that I am not the twins real mother." Vashti began to vigorously turn the crank of the pepper mill. "So they have always been curious about their birth parents. Now those parents are back in their lives and I am happy for the children. But I can't deny that my heart will break the day I have to say good-bye to them." Vashti stopped using the pepper mill as her brown almond-shaped eyes got misty.

Selene frowned with guilt while gently placing a hand on Vashti's arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's okay." Vashti pulled out a towel hanging in the pocket of the apron she wore and quickly wiped the brewing tears from her eyes before they could streak her face. "I am doing my best to put my pain aside and enjoy the time I have left with the children before they start their new lives with Xena and Ares." She returned the lid to the pot of lamb's meat and made her way back over to the table.

"Ooh yeah, we certainly can't leave out Ares." Selene now stood on the opposite side of her friend at the table. A lustful look was in her eyes as a grin spread across her face. "Yummy."

Vashti knew full well that her friend's last remark had nothing to do with the carrot she was eating. "Selene!" She playfully slapped the young woman's arm with the towel.

"Oh c'mon Vashti, I've seen the way you look at him. You think he is HOT just as much as I do."

"Okay, I do," Vashti confessed. "Xena described him to me years ago --- but the impression I got just doesn't do justice in the flesh."

"Oh, I'll say." Selene started to giggle when she thought about the night the war god arrived at the palace and she helped remove his clothes.

Vashti knew what her friend was thinking about and started laughing too. In between giggles she spoke. "There's something I must tell you that I know you will appreciate." Vashti leaned her hands on top of the table. "The other day, I brought some clean towels and fresh water to Ares' bedchamber. He was still sleeping so I made sure I didn't wake him. But when I turned to leave, there he was, standing right behind me…NAKED!"

"No way?" Selene's mouth hung open in shock as she let the partially eaten carrot slip from a hand and land on the tabletop.

"Yes."

"Tell me more!" Selene leaned her hands on the table, her eyes sparkling with piqued interest.

"Ares asked me what we had done with his leathers. But all I could do was stand there and stare at his body."

"And what a body he has…" Selene lustfully sighed as her mind replayed the memories of rubbing a wet cloth over the god's muscular arms and chest to cool him from a high fever.

"When I finally answered him, I stammered like an idiot. Gods, I was so embarrassed…I know my face must have been beet red. And he just stood there with this big grin on his face…totally enjoying what he was doing to me. I finally gave up trying to speak, found the leathers for him and got out of there as fast as I could."

"Gee, all the great things happen to you." Selene shook her head with envy. "So, did you get a look at what Bithia always kept covered whenever we were in the room?"

"Yeah, I did," Vashti confessed bashfully. "I've seen naked men before but none of them were ever so…so…"

"Well endowed." Selene finished for her friend.

"Yeah, that's it exactly."

"It probably has something to do with him being a god." Selene leaned across the table and spoke in a hushed tone. "This makes me wonder why Xena doesn't walk funny."

"Selene!" Vashti gasped with shock before bursting into chuckles. "The things you think about."

Selene chuckled along with her friend as she shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I can't help it…I have a curious nature."

"Do you think Ares and Xena are involved again?" Vashti asked when the two finally stopped laughing.

"Oh, of course. The way he kept calling out for her when he first got here…"

"But he was delirious from the fever. Besides, he mentioned a lot of other names too." Vashti picked up a knife lying on the table.

"But Xena's got mentioned the most," Selene reminded her. She looked at her friend curiously. "Why are you so interested in whether Ares and Xena are back together?"

"I just want to know for the children's sake," Vashti quickly replied as she turned her attention to a nearby basket and began inspecting the tomatoes it contained.

"And there is no other reason…like maybe being interested in Ares yourself and wanting to know if he's available?"

"No, that's not it at all." Vashti decided on a tomato and proceeded to slice it with the knife.

"You have always been a lousy liar, Vashti."

"I am not lying."

"Yes you are." Selene said firmly. "I've seen the way you look at him. He oozes with sex appeal and could charm the dress off a Hestian virgin but he is all wrong for you, Vashti. Leave Ares to Xena."

Vashti stopped slicing the tomato and stared at her friend. "How can you be so sure Ares is wrong for me?"

Before Selene could answer, Bithia poked her head in the kitchen doorway. "Ah Selene, here you are…I've been looking for you everywhere. You are needed in the schoolhouse right away."

Selene looked towards Vashti. "We'll have to finish this talk later. But you just remember what I said."

Vashti's eyes were fixed on Selene's departing form as she pondered the advice she was given. Slowly, she resumed her task of slicing the tomato.

* * *

Ares re-adjusted the green colored parchment onto its wooden frame. When he was satisfied with his work, he handed it to Lycus who was standing before him. 

A grateful smile crossed the little boy's lips before he turned to face his three friends who stood next to him. "See fellas, I toldja my Dad could fix it," he proudly said.

"Yeah Lycus, your Dad is the best!" One of the boys said. The other two echoed his sentiments.

Ares raised his hands in a halting gesture. "Whoa kids...as much as I like the praise why don't you guys see if the griffin will fly for you?"

"Okay." Carrying the kite in his hands, Lycus along with his three friends, headed for the grassy field down by the pond.

When the boys were in the center of the field, Lycus handed the parchment griffin to one of his friends as he held onto the ball of string tied to the end of it. Then, Lycus took off running. When he was at a far enough distance, his friend let go of the griffin. It was caught on a passing breeze and started rising into the air. Lycus stopped running and watched as strong winds caused the green object to soar into the clear blue sky just as if it were a true griffin actually flying. The boy was smiling with delight along with his friends.

From his position on a marble bench, Ares watched the boys entertain themselves with the kite. Their enthusiasm brought a smile to his lips. But the smile quickly turned to a scowl when he saw Gabrielle approaching him. He immediately rose from the bench and proceeded to head towards the palace.

Gabrielle quickened her pace, bypassing him and came to stand blocking his path. "No need to flee on my account."

Ares came to an abrupt stop, his brown eyes glaring at her. "I wasn't fleeing!" he snapped. He softened his tone before continuing. "There's something I must attend to in the palace."

"Oh c'mon Ares, is that the best you can do? You've been avoiding me ever since that night when you admitted you are in love with Xena."

"I only said that to get you off my back." Ares moved closer to her as his tone of voice got lower and more threatening. "So, don't even think of trying to hold that so called confession over my head."

Gabrielle stepped back from him. "That was not my intention at all."

"It better NOT be! And don't breathe one word of this to Xena." He stepped around her and resumed his walk towards the palace.

"Oh, I won't tell Xena," Gabrielle followed and immediately caught up with him. "But I think you should."

Ares curiously glanced at the young woman now walking beside him. "Y'know, I don't get it--- you have hated me for years...never thought I would ever be good enough for Xena. Now you're suddenly a red-headed version of Aphrodite."

"Like I told you the other night, I've had a change of heart. I've seen the way you interact with the twins and now the children of the orphanage. Being with them is bringing out the human in you."

An exasperated sigh escaped the war god's lips. "No need to insult me."

"There is no shame in being human," Gabrielle said. "I know you gods have tried to hide that part of your ancestry but it's always going to be there."

"Ah, let me guess it was Cyrus who told you about the true origin of the gods." Ares shook his head with disgust. "The other pantheons won't have to worry about Dahak toppling them with good ol' Cyrus informing the masses about the human blood flowing through their veins."

"Oh quit exaggerating. Besides Xena, I am the only other person he has ever told and I'm not telling anyone."

"Just make sure it stays that way." Ares quickened his pace.

"Hey wait! I wasn't finished." Gabrielle followed after him.

"I was, we have nothing more to discuss."

"Ares, you have to tell Xena how you really feel." Once again Gabrielle walked alongside him.

Ares rolled his eyes with annoyance as a weary sigh escaped his lips. "Okay, hypothetically, let's say my confession was real and I am in love with Xena. Why would I want to admit this to her? She would never believe me and probably laugh in my face."

"No she wouldn't, Ares."

"And how can you be so sure?"

An uncomfortable frown appeared on Gabrielle's face. "You are the last person I would want to admit this to but since you made a confession to me, I now owe you one."

Ares raised an eyebrow in piqued interest while he waited for her to continue.

"I watched Xena that night we all had dinner with the children. She was so alive...so chatty. I think it was the first time I have ever seen her at true peace."

The war god's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing her words.

"What I mean is that Xena has had happy times with me. She even told me that I brought so much joy into her life and gave it meaning. But what I bring her doesn't even compare to what I saw in her eyes when she was with you and the children. That's why you must tell her how you really feel...it would mean so much to her."

The pair slowly shuffled to a stop and turned towards each other, glancing up at the same moment. Each quickly averted the other's eyes as an awkward feeling fell over both.

Gabrielle wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't in a dream and had actually told her worst enemy that he and Xena belonged together.

Ares tentatively gazed at the young woman standing before him. For years she stood in the way of him getting Xena back. Not that long ago he had plotted her death and here she was now---the irritating, annoying chatterbox---telling him to confess his love for Xena. Gabrielle seemed to be so sure that Xena would welcome his confession. If that were so, did it mean that Xena loved him? If anyone had insight on such feelings, it would be the bard. Ares parted his lips to voice this question.

Suddenly, a young voice broke the awkward silence between them.

"Daddy! Gabrielle!--- Mommy, Uncle Cyrus and Joxer are here!" Lysia excitedly announced while running past them and heading towards the grassy field to inform Lycus.

Ares lost the nerve to voice his question. "Um…we better go to the palace." He absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh…yeah," Gabrielle said, still feeling uneasy about what she had said.

The two fell silent again and quickly made their way to the palace. When they got inside, they found Xena standing in the foyer.

"Oh Xena, I am so glad Ibycus was able to find you!" Gabrielle embraced her best friend in a tight hug.

"We were just about to re-enter Greece when he showed up." Xena had a big smile on her face while returning Gabrielle's hug. But her eyes were locked on Ares' form, his face in particular. The shoulder length raven locks he had the last time she saw him were gone and replaced with very short hair. The long sideburns were gone too.

Ares had his muscular arms folded across his broad chest while leaning against the doorframe and silently watching the reunion between best friends. He saw Xena staring at him, taking in the changes he had made to his appearance. Did she like what she saw? He couldn't help but stare back. It was her beautiful face that he constantly saw those first few days after his mysterious resurrection---when he was shrouded in delirium from a high fever. Seeing her face was the only thing that brought him comfort during that time.

It filled him with regret that he had died without telling Xena how he really felt about her. And now he wondered how she would have reacted to his death. Would she have cried? Would she have missed him despite the things he had done to win her back? What were her true feelings for him? Ares' attention returned to the conversation taking place before him.

"So, where is this piece to the Holy Saber?" Gabrielle asked.

"Cyrus has it. He and Joxer are in the library."

"Oh good! After looking at drawings of it countless times, I can't wait to see the real thing." Holding onto Xena's right arm, the bard was about to escort them both to the library, but the warrior woman remained planted where she stood.

"Why don't you go on ahead Gabrielle? I will be there in a few minutes." She quickly glanced at Ares, who still leaned against the doorframe.

Gabrielle couldn't help but notice her friend's sideward glance at the war god. She also felt the tension between the two. "Oh, okay." Gabrielle let go of Xena's arm and quickly made her way down the hall, headed towards the library.

After Gabrielle's departure, Ares left the doorframe and moved to stand before Xena. "Yours is the first search party to arrive in Persia. Let's hope the others were just as successful, will get their messages from Ibycus and arrive here soon."

Xena moved closer to Ares. "I see you decided to change your look." She ran a hand through his short hair then let it rest against the side of his smooth face.

"Do you like it?" Ares asked.

"Yeah I do."

"Then it's unanimous because the kids like it too," Ares said with a smile.

Xena smiled back at him as her hand gave his cheek one final caress before falling at her side. "When I got Gabrielle's message that Olympus had fallen...I thought it meant you were dead."

"Oh, I felt the sting of Hind's blood but it wasn't enough to keep a god like me down." Ares rolled his broad shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Xena asked.

"It's a long story that I will have to tell you later." Ares raised a hand and let the fingers play with the raven tresses falling over her shoulders. "So, when you thought I was dead, did you cry?"

"No, I didn't cry," Xena replied.

"But you were sad, right?"

"Yes, I was sad." Xena gazed at him curiously. "What's with the questions?"

"I'm just interested in finding out how people really feel about me. After what I've been through, stuff like that becomes very important."

"Oh it does, does it?" Xena smiled at him.

"Yeah." Smiling too, Ares moved closer to her. "So, how do you feel about me?"

Before Xena could answer, the sound of hurried footsteps filled the foyer followed by the quick entrance of the twins.

"Mommy!"

"Mom!"

Xena's smile was now beaming as she turned around, squatted down and held her arms wide open for the twins to run into her waiting embrace. "Oh, you don't know how much I missed you two!" She planted a kiss on the cheek of each child.

"We missed you too, Mommy," Lysia said.

"A whole lotta stuff happened while you were gone," Lycus added.

"Yeah, the snakeman killed Daddy!" Lysia said.

Xena's eyes widened upon hearing this news.

"But he came back to life right before we came to Persia," Lycus added.

"Your father told me something about that…" Xena glanced up at Ares. "But not so vivid."

"We had to fly on Serpico, Blade and Pegasus to get here," Lycus said.

"We flew over a bunch of houses…they looked so small…just like my dollhouse," Lysia added.

Lycus' face beamed with excitement. "Ooh and ya have to check out the new kite I got! It looks like a griffin."

Xena couldn't help but laugh while the children bombarded her with excited chatter. She glanced up at Ares who was stifling his own chuckles.

Once more the hall echoed with hurried footsteps as three small boys – Lycus' friends Darek, Jamal and Omar – burst into the foyer.

"Lycus…Lysia, ya havta come to the stables…Samira is foalin'!" Jamal said. In his hands, he held the parchment griffin that he handed to Lycus.

"She is?" Lysia asked with excitement.

Samira was one of the many horses that Cyrus owned.

"Uh, huh." Darek nodded.

"Braxton, came from the stables and told us so we came to get ya," Omar said.

"So, c'mon," Darek said.

Lycus and Lysia had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"But we were in the middle of tellin' our Mom what happened while she was away," Lycus said.

"But ya said ya wanted to be there when Samira had her baby," Jamal reminded the twins.

"Why don't you two go on with your friends?" Xena rose to her full height.

"But we didn't finish tellin' ya all the stuff that happened," Lysia said.

"I'm not going anywhere so you can tell me the rest when you get back." Xena laid her hands on the children's shoulders. "And you can add what you see at the foaling. Watching a horse give birth is really amazing…you don't want to miss it."

"Are ya guys comin' or what?" Omar asked.

Lycus looked at Lysia who nodded.

"Yeah, we're comin'," Lycus said.

"Then let's go!" Jamal said.

Xena and Ares watched as Lycus and Lysia ran off with their friends to the stables.

"We better get to the library," Xena suggested after the children's departure. Her face was now riddled with worry.

Noticing the change in her demeanor, Ares asked, "All did not go as planned while getting the saber piece, did it?"

"No. Something happened to Joxer."

"What is it?" Ares actually had a look of concern on his face.

"A demon has taken possession of his body and now we must get it out," Xena replied with a grim frown.

* * *

Gabrielle cautiously moved around the large mahogany table. Green eyes widened in disbelief as she examined the massive chains binding the unconscious man. 

His face appeared gentle and familiar as ever. She hesitated, and then ran slender fingers through his short brown hair…were such restraints necessary? She'd known him for years – he'd never harm anyone. Would he? Cyrus' words gave lie to the peaceful image… _'Joxer's body is possessed by a demon.'_

Gabrielle thought back to the night at the castle in Macedonia, when Joxer had made a pass at her. It all made sense to her now. She knew Joxer would never act like that and knew it had to be this demon named Talon. A chill went through her when she thought about how he had kissed her...his tongue invading her mouth while his hands explored her body.

Gabrielle was startled back to the present when she heard a groan escape the bound man's lips. She moved away from the table. When she looked at his face, his eyelids fluttered before finally staying open. The brown orbs appeared to be disoriented at first as they stared up at the ceiling. He tried to move but was restrained by the chains holding him in place. Sensing the presence of another he turned his head to the side.

"Oh, thank the gods, Gabrielle it's just you," he breathed with relief. "Listen to me, I know Xena and Cyrus have told you that I'm possessed by a demon but they are lying."

"They are?" Gabrielle's tone was filled with suspicion.

"Yes. Cyrus is not the good watcher he claims to be. He is one of Dahak's cronies and he has been poisoning Xena's mind with evil. I found out and tried to get to Persia to warn you but they caught me and now want to kill me." He strained against the chains holding him in place. "That's why you have to get these things off of me so I can get us both out of here."

"Nice try...Talon, but I don't buy one word of it." Gabrielle folded her arms across her chest.

"I am not Talon, I am Joxer and what I'm saying is the truth," he insisted. "Cyrus came back to Persia so he and Xena can get the kids, take them back to Greece and turn them over to Dahak. He also told Dahak about Hope putting you in the destroyer's body. That's why I must get you, me and the kids out of here."

The bard stood in silence, absorbing what he had just said.

"You've got to remove these chains…we don't have much time before Cyrus and Xena come in here." He struggled against the restraints holding him in place. "Please Gabrielle!" He pleaded sounding so desperate and his brown eyes filled with sincerity.

Gabrielle's face was riddled with conflict. Were his words true? She did know Joxer much longer than Cyrus? And what did she really know about the former Watcher? She approached the table and gazed down at the man she considered a dear friend. She couldn't detect any deception---he appeared to be for real.

"Hurry Gabrielle!" He wiggled some more in the restraints.

With hesitation, she laid her hands on the chains.

Suddenly, the sound of clapping filled the library.

Both looked towards the library door. There they saw Xena clapping her hands---Ares stood beside her.

"I must admit Talon, you are very good," Xena said when she stopped clapping. "I can certainly see how you fooled us all into believing you were Joxer." Xena and Ares started walking towards the table.

Gabrielle stepped away from the bound man.

Talon stared at Ares, his eyes widening in shock. "YOU! You're suppose to be dead!"

"Yeah, that is what your ol' pal Dahak wanted but I had my own plans," Ares said with a cocky grin.

Gabrielle shook her head in amazement. "Oh gods, I was actually starting to believe him and was going to set him free."

"But you didn't," Xena said. "Talon is a master of deception but we will be free of him soon enough," she glared at the bound man.

"The only way you will be free of me is to kill this body and doing that will kill Joxer too…HA-HA-HA…"

"If I am going to stay in here, he's got to shut up." Ares grabbed a rag hanging from an empty torch holder then headed over to the table where Talon laid bound. When he stood over the laughing man, he roughly shoved the cloth into his mouth, instantly silencing him.

"Xena, what if Talon's words are true and destroying him kills Joxer?" Gabrielle's face was filled with fear.

"Don't let what Talon said get to you. Cyrus will find a way to rid the body of him and bring Joxer back to us."

"I'm no fan of Cyrus' but he is very smart and if there is anyone that can find a way to save Joxer, it is him," Ares admitted.

"I just hope you two are right because I don't like the thought of having to kill one of my friends," Gabrielle said.

"It won't come to that," Xena assured, putting an arm around her best friend's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"So, where is the piece to the Holy Saber?" Ares asked.

"It's over here." Xena walked over to another table set in the corner of the library. Ares and Gabrielle followed her.

When all three stood before the table, Xena picked up a gray satchel and pulled out the contents. "Here it is." She held up a three-inch shard of metal, dull and partially stained with dirt.

"It just looks like an old hunk of metal to me." Gabrielle smirked with disappointment.

"That's because it's been lying in dirt for millennia," Xena said.

Ares took the hunk of metal from Xena's hand. "With a little polishing this metal will shine like the sun." He held it up to the light and inspected it. "You just wait until the others get here with the remaining pieces. Then you'll see the saber in its full glory." Ares smiled with delight as he got a vision of himself holding the saber---his body absorbing the power contained within it as the other Olympian gods, including Zeus, bowed at his feet because he was now the most powerful god on earth.

At that moment, Cyrus, carrying a very large old book and a jar, came through the library's back door. Following him were, Aphrodite, Cecrops, Bithia, Jasper and two other servants, one carrying a large bucket.

"You will all be pleased to know that I found a passage in this very book that details the ritual needed to be performed to exorcise Talon and restore Joxer," Cyrus announced to the gathered group.

"Oh, thank the gods," Gabrielle breathed with relief. The others shared her sentiments with smiles.

"From here on out, no one is to leave the library. Both doors have been bolted shut and the posts coated with the metal of light," Cyrus said. "Now I'll secure the inside of the library." Cyrus laid the book he carried on a table before taking the bucket from the servant.

"Is there anything we can do?" Xena asked.

"Yes, you all can light the candles scattered around the room," Cyrus replied.

While Cyrus prepared the library for the exorcism, the others set about the task that he had given them. Still silenced by the cloth stuffed in his mouth, Talon turned his head this way and that, watching the activity going on around him.

"Okay, everyone must join me around the table," Cyrus ordered when he had completed securing the room and all the candles were lit. He stood before the table where Talon lay bound.

The thick drapes blocked out the setting sun but the library still beamed with light provided by many candles scattered about the room. The scent of melted wax permeated the air as all in attendance gathered around the large mahogany table.

"Join hands," Cyrus ordered. "During the ritual, everyone must remain silent."

From his bound position atop the table, Talon cautiously eyed those now standing around him. His cocky bravado was gone as fear shown plainly on his face.

All joined hands, and stood in silence with their eyes fixed on Cyrus. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed as he whispered a prayer in his native tongue---Celestic. A few moments later the prayer ceased as he raised his head and opened his eyes. Cyrus broke from the circle, joining together the hands of those on either side of him as he stepped towards the table. He raised his head towards the ceiling and in a loud voice said, "Creator of light and purity, I your humble servant Cyrus, call on you to restore my powers so I may free a trapped soul from this creature of darkness."

Suddenly, a stream of white light came through the ceiling and engulfed Cyrus' body. One servant slightly jumped before gazing at the phenomenon unfolding right before his eyes.

The multicolored robe and the other clothes Cyrus wore were transformed snowy white. A cry of pain escaped his lips then his body began to tremble. Those gathered stared with wide eyes filled with fear---with awe as they watched wings slowly sprout from his shoulder blades and flow down his back, stopping mid-thigh. Cyrus now had an ethereal appearance having taken on his form as a watcher again.

Talon had been watching the transformation too. His brown eyes were wide with fear while muffled screams of terror managed to escape the cloth shoved into his mouth. He violently struggled against the chains while Cyrus moved to stand over him. He removed the cloth from the bound man's mouth.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Talon shouted, the veins in his neck bulging while his body strained against his metal binds. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Cyrus ignored the struggling demon as he dipped an index finger in a jar of liquid metal he had earlier set on the table and marked Talon's forehead and cheeks with the star of light.

"AHHHHHH!" Talon howled as if his flesh had been burned.

Xena felt Gabrielle tighten the grip on her hand as she stood next to her. The warrior woman stole a glance at her friend's face. It was riddled with agony. But what was being done was necessary to destroy the demon and restore their friend. She gave Gabrielle's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Moving lower, Cyrus ripped open Talon's shirt and painted a large star of light on the man's bare chest.

"NOOOOO!" Talon yelled while lifting his torso off the table, straining against the chains binding his arms and wrapped around his legs.

Cyrus waved his hands over the man's body and in a loud voice said, "BY THE POWER GIVEN TO ME BY THE DIVINE CREATOR, I COMMAND YOU DEMON TO LEAVE THIS BODY!"

A white light flowed from Cyrus' hands that slowly engulfed Talon's body.

"NO-NO-NO-AAAHHH!" Talon screamed when his body was completely shrouded by the light.

Those around the table stared with fascination.

"UGGHHH!" Talon screamed. With all his might, he pulled against the chains holding him in place. "I WANT TO STAY!" Talon roared as an entity began moving throughout his body.

Its journey was in plain view to all as it violently poked against the bare skin of Talon's chest and arms. Some couldn't watch and turned their heads away. When it reached his face, its frantic movements contorted the shape.

"AAAHHH!" Talon yelled at the loudest decibels, straining his vocal cords. Then abruptly, he fell silent. His eyes were glazed over with the stare of death while his mouth hung agape.

Those watching looked at him fearing the worst. Gabrielle's eyes started filling with tears. Had the exorcism failed? Was her friend dead?

One of the servants couldn't hold back a gasp when all saw an eerie black cloud pour from Talon's opened lips.

Fearing what he was seeing, Jasper pulled his hands away from those on either side of him and started backing away.

"NO! You can't break the circle!" Cyrus yelled.

But the frighten man's action was just what the displaced demon needed. It instantly whipped around him.

"No…get away from me!" Jasper shouted as he frantically flailed his arms trying to swat away the demon.

Xena wanted to offer the man assistance and made a move towards him.

"NO XENA! Stay at the table! All of you stay there and keep holding hands!" Cyrus ordered. He headed over to where Jasper now lay, rolling about the floor, his body now shrouded in the eerie mist.

Jasper gazed up at Cyrus when he stood over him. His eyes now had a red glow. "Get away from me, Watcher!" he hissed.

Cyrus fell to his knees and laid his hands on the head of the fallen man, engulfing his body in white light.

"AAAHHH!" Jasper yelled as his body began to convulse. A few moments later, a black mist burst from his mouth.

It flew around the room, frantically searching for another body to inhabit. Those standing at the table followed its desperate movements. It whipped around them, trying to frighten another into breaking their link of hands but they stayed firm. Faster and faster it zipped around the room until its movements became a blur then it evaporated into nothing.

"Talon has been destroyed," Cyrus declared before collapsing to the floor beside Jasper.

Xena started towards him but came to a stop when his fallen form was engulfed in a blinding burst of light. She had to shield her eyes, as did the others. When it finally dispersed, all uncovered their eyes. Cyrus still lay on the floor beside Jasper but he was once again dressed in his multicolored robe and other clothes---the wings were gone.

Xena immediately went and knelt by his side. His eyes were open and his breaths were labored. "Are you okay?" Concern showed in her crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just a little winded." Cyrus touched the man lying beside him.

"And what about Jasper?" Xena asked.

"He will be okay too. He just needs some rest."

"We'll take him to his room." The two other servants came over to Jasper, lifted his body and proceeded to carry him out of the library. Bithia and Selene followed them.

Xena helped Cyrus and the two headed over to the table where the others were removing the binds from Joxer's body.

His eyes were still closed as his chest gently rose and fell. Gabrielle stood by his head running slender fingers through his short brown hair. "Joxer, can you hear me?"

Slowly he began to stir and his eyelids fluttered before staying open to reveal brown orbs. He stared up at the ceiling before letting his gaze fall on those standing around him, fixing it on the woman caressing his hair. "Gabrielle?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Yes Joxer, it's me." Gabrielle smiled with relief while running a hand over his face.

Joxer looked towards the warrior woman. "Xena?"

"Welcome back Joxer," she said with a smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Just awful," he frowned with discomfort.

"Don't worry young man. We will have you well in no time," Bithia announced as she re-entered the library. "Cecrops could you carry him to a room, please."

"Sure." Cecrops effortlessly lifted Joxer into his arms and carried him from the library. Bithia and Aphrodite followed them.

**CHAPTER 62**

"I think you should go up stairs and get some rest too Cyrus," Xena suggested.

"I'll rest after I help you," He said.

"You're tired, I can wait." Xena braced herself as another spasm of pain rippled through her body.

Her discomfort did not go unnoticed by Cyrus. "I don't think you can. The last of those leaves I gave you is wearing off, isn't it?"

"Yes," she softly replied with a grimace.

Gabrielle's face was riddled with confusion when she looked at her friend. "Xena, what's he talking about?"

"Yeah," Ares added, his gazed too fixed on the warrior woman.

A weary sigh escaped Xena's lips before she spoke. "Talon poisoned me with Dahak's blood and if it's not removed from my system soon, I will turn completely evil."

Concern now filled Gabrielle as she went over to her friend and grasped her hands. "Oh Gods, Xena, why didn't you tell us this when you first got here?"

"Because I wanted Cyrus to help Joxer first. Dahak used him because of me."

Gabrielle nodded in understanding as she ran a hand down her friend's arm.

Not that long ago, Xena reverting back to her old ways would have been a pleasing prospect for Ares but that warlord no longer captivated him the way this Xena did. He felt things he never did with another and he wasn't about to lose her. "So Cyrus, can you help Xena?" Ares asked.

"Yes I can." From the floor, Cyrus picked up the bucket partially filled with the metal of light. "I want you all to follow me."

They departed the library, headed for one of the side doors of the palace. Once outside they headed towards the bathhouse. When they stepped inside, a young woman with red hair approached Cyrus.

"My lord, as you instructed, a servant removed the tunis oil from your laboratory and brought it here," the young woman handed Cyrus an indigo colored vial.

"Thank you Salome."

The young woman nodded before departing to take care of other tasks in the bathhouse.

"What is tunis oil?" Gabrielle asked.

"It's an oil with magical properties that will help in removing Dahak's blood from Xena's system." Cyrus looked towards the warrior woman. "You will need to change out of your leathers."

Xena disappeared into one of the nearby dressing rooms.

"Okay Cyrus, what exactly are you going to do?" Ares asked.

"I am going to use the steam room to flush Dahak's blood out of Xena's system."

"But how are you going to do that with steam?" Gabrielle asked, and eyebrow quizzically raised.

"It won't be ordinary steam." Cyrus held up the bucket of metal and the vial.

A few moments later, Xena stepped out of the dressing room wearing only her light brown shift.

"Xena, you go into the steam room," Cyrus ordered.

She did as he commanded.

"The fire to create the steam is underground. You two can observe Xena either down there or on top of the steam room," Cyrus said.

"I'll go with you underground," Gabrielle said.

"I'll watch from on top of the steam room," Ares said. He watched Xena's two friends descend some steps that led to the underground room that supplied the fire for the steam room. Afterward, he climbed a ladder so he could watch Xena from above.

Cyrus opened a wooden door, and then he and Gabrielle entered the small room below the steam room. A pile of rocks was suspended above a forge like structure in the center of the room. Above it, cut out of the ceiling was a small square that opened up into the steam room.

Rolling her shoulders and shaking her arms, Xena paced the length of the small steam room. "Ahhh," she groaned when another painful spasm rippled through her body.

Watching from a small opening in the roof of the steam room, Ares' face was riddled with concern. "Hey Cyrus!" He shouted. "Could you get this going NOW!"

"Okay, it will be ready in a few minutes." Cyrus quickly grabbed some pieces of wood and threw them onto the fire. Gabrielle did the same.

Cyrus uncapped the vial and poured a portion of the tunis oil over the wood. Instantly, the added wood was ablaze with large orange flames. Cyrus took the bucket of liquid metal and poured its contents into a barrel of water sitting by the fire. Using a large ladle that was inside the barrel, he stirred the metal into the water. When he was satisfied that it was blended, he used the ladle to pour the mixture over the heated stones above the fire.

The stones sizzled as white steam rose into the air, traveling through the square opening into the steam room.

Xena continued to pace the small structure as white steam poured into the room. Another painful spasm shot through her body but she managed to inhale deeply, letting the steam fill her lungs.

"You add more tunis oil and wood while I handle the water-metal mixture." Cyrus handed Gabrielle the vial.

She tossed another log onto the fire then added more oil while Cyrus poured more of the water-metal mixture on the stones. The steam became whiter and thicker as it billowed into the square opening, into the steam room.

"AAAHHH!" Xena screamed while falling to her knees.

"Ares, what's happening?" Gabrielle anxiously asked.

The war god knelt by the small opening in the roof of the steam room, peering into it. "I don't know. I can't see her. The steam is too thick."

"More wood and oil Gabrielle…the fire must be made hotter," Cyrus insisted.

"But what about Xena? You heard her scream." Gabrielle's face was riddled with worry.

"I heard...but this is the only way we can save her." Cyrus face was firm.

The bard bit on her lower lip and quickly nodded her head in agreement as she added more tunis oil and wood to the fire.

"Ooh!" Xena groaned. She was now lying on her side, clutching her stomach. Through the pain, she continued to deeply inhale the steam.

She raised an arm up to her face. Through the thick white steam, she could see the droplets of sweat dotting it. While she continued to stare at her arm, her eyes widened, when she saw new beads of sweat appear that were red in color! She took her eyes off her arm and gazed at the rest of her body. Red beads of sweat dotted her chest and her legs!

"It must be working," she breathed. Her crystal blue eyes rolled back in her head, as she passed out.

* * *

It had been awhile since anyone had heard a word out of Xena and Ares was really starting to worry. Still kneeling on the roof of the steam room, he squint his eyes, trying to get a glimpse of her through the small opening. A few moments passed when he spotted her lying on the floor of the steam room unconscious, the light brown shift she wore now red in color! 

"Cyrus, something is wrong with Xena...I'm getting her out of there!" Ares shouted as he quickly rose to his feet and made his way to the ladder.

"No Ares, you can't do that! The cleansing process may not be complete!" Cyrus and Gabrielle quickly made their way out of the small underground room and up the stairs.

By the time they got to the top of the stairs, Ares had already unlocked the steam room door and it stood ajar. Thick white steam billowed out of the small room, just as the war god stepped out of its midst carrying an unconscious Xena in his arms.

Horror filled Gabrielle's eyes as they wandered over the light brown shift Xena wore now covered with blood. She ran over to the war god carrying her friend. "Oh Gods, what happened to her?"

"I-I don't know, she was unconscious when I got to her," Ares replied. His brown eyes were filled with worry as he turned his gaze from Xena to look at Gabrielle.

"It looks like the cleansing process was a success," Cyrus declared, looking at the blood streaking Xena's body and staining her shift. "Now we better get her in some water and cool her off."

Ares quickly made his way into the bathhouse. Cyrus and Gabrielle followed after him. It was deserted now. He went over to one of the swimming pools. The sound of splashing water was heard as he descended the steps leading into the pool.

Xena was up to her chest in the water while Ares used a hand to cup some of cool liquid and pour it over her unconscious face. It trickled down skin, washing away the stains of blood. More splashes were heard when Gabrielle joined them in the pool to help the god cool her friend.

"Oh gods, she burning up!" Cupping both hands, Gabrielle poured the cool water over Xena's heated face.

Keeping Xena, submerged in the water, Ares and Gabrielle continued to douse her face with the cool liquid. The blood washed out of the shift that was slowly turning a light pink color.

It was some time later when Gabrielle felt Xena's forehead. A relieved smile formed on her face. "The water helped, her body temperature has dropped."

"Good. Now you can get her out of there." Cyrus stood by the side of the pool, holding a large towel in his hands.

With more splashes, Ares and Gabrielle ascended the pool steps. Gabrielle took the towel Cyrus offered and wrapped it around Xena's body.

"Why is she still unconscious?" The bard ran a hand through her friend's wet raven tresses.

"I don't know Gabrielle, but I am sure she will be all right," Cyrus assured. "We better get her back to the palace."

Holding Xena closer to him, Ares placed a kiss on her forehead while following Gabrielle and Cyrus back to the palace.

Xena was taken to one of the bedchambers where Cyrus, Gabrielle and Bithia could properly care for her.

* * *

Having changed out of his leathers that had been thoroughly soaked; Ares wore black silk pants and a matching robe as he sat on a pillow-covered bench in the hallway outside of Xena's bedchamber. For a few hours now, he had watched Gabrielle; Cyrus and members of the palace staff go in and out of the bedchamber. No one ever had anything to report and would just say… "We'll let you know if there is any change". 

The twins had joined Ares in his vigil at some point. Lysia reclined on his lap, her head drooping against a broad shoulder. Lycus half-sat, half lay against Ares' side, his father's muscular arm a pillow for the boy's weary head. They had mercifully dropped off to sleep…when? A few moments ago? He wasn't sure. Ares' dark eyes held only shadows as they gazed into the quiet emptiness that filled the hall.

Aphrodite and Vashti silently made their way down the hall and stopped in front of where the three were seated.

"Hey Ar, we can put the kiddies to bed for you," Aphrodite softly whispered.

"Thanks Sis...Vashti," A grateful smile appeared on his face.

Both children stirred a little but remained asleep while Aphrodite lifted Lycus into her arms and Vashti did the same with Lysia. Ares watched as the two women disappeared down the hall with the sleeping twins.

A few moments later, the door to Xena's bedchamber opened and out stepped Gabrielle.

Ares quickly rose to his feet. "So, any change?"

"Xena has regained consciousness."

"Oh, that's good," Ares sighed with relief. "How is she feeling?"

Before Gabrielle could respond, Cyrus burst through the bedchamber door out into the hallway. His hazel eyes were glaring at the war god who he now stood before. "YOU---you just couldn't leave her alone, could you?"

"I'm in no mood Cyrus, so back off!" Ares shoved Cyrus away from him.

"Cyrus! Ares! Stop it!" Gabrielle moved to stand between the two men. A hand rested on the chest of each to keep them separated. "Cyrus, you are tired...go get some rest."

Tightening his lips into a thin line, Cyrus nodded in agreement and quietly made his way down the hall.

"What is his problem?" Ares asked when they were alone.

Gabrielle sighed in fatigue, pushing back a few stray auburn hairs from her face. "Cyrus is blaming you for what Xena is going through right now."

"Me? I had nothing to do with it. This was all Dahak's doing."

"He's not blaming you for the poisoning, Ares. He's blaming you for the pregnancy."

Ares' eyes widened in surprise. "Pregnant? Xena is pregnant?" His lips started to form a grin.

"Xena was pregnant." Gabrielle frowned. "She suffered a miscarriage."

The grin quickly faded from Ares' handsome face. "How? What happen?"

"Dahak's blood in her system really ravished her body...it just couldn't maintain the new life that was growing inside her...I am so sorry, Ares." The bard placed a hand on a broad shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Ares bowed his head and closed his eyes. He had the chance to have another child with Xena, to be there from the very beginning but it was taken away. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and raised his head. "Xena's all right though?"

"Physically, she's fine," Gabrielle replied.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, she's been asking for you."

Ares moved away from Gabrielle and headed into Xena's bedchamber. Bithia sat on the side of the bed facing Xena, who was propped into a sitting position with the help of some pillows. One of her hands rested against the younger woman's face in a comforting gesture. When Ares came over to the bed, Bithia gave Xena a kiss on a cheek before rising to her feet. The old woman placed a hand on Ares' right arm in a gesture of comfort. He covered it with one of his own.

"If you two need me, I am here for you," the old woman said.

"Thank you Bithia," Xena softly said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ares added.

With a sad frown on her face, Bithia quietly left the room.

Ares sat on the side of the bed, facing Xena. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Xena sighed, her crystal blue eyes somewhat misty. "Did Gabrielle tell you?"

"Yes, she told me." Ares frowned.

"And how are you feeling?" Xena asked.

"Robbed," Ares softly replied, his brown eyes overflowing with sadness.

Xena raised a hand up to his face and cupped a cheek in a comforting gesture.

"I want you to know Ares that I would have told you that I was pregnant if I had known."

"I know," Ares said, placing a hand over hers that rested against his face.

"I've always been so in tune with my body, I just can't believe I missed the symptoms."

"It's understandable Xena, all your focus was on fighting Dahak."

"But maybe if I hadn't been so focused on Dahak, things would have turned out differently." Xena's eyes remained misty as she willed the tears not to flow.

"I don't want you blaming yourself, Xena---it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done." Ares now held her hand that had been resting against his face between his own hands in a gesture of comfort.

"When Cyrus told me I was going to miscarry all I could see was another chance to be the kind of mother I always wanted to be slipping away. I could have done all the things I missed with Solan, Lycus and Lysia…" Xena placed a hand on her abdomen in grief over the child that would not be born.

"I know the feeling," Ares softly replied, his face contorted with pain. He gently placed a hand over Xena's in shared grief.

"Ares, could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, I'll stay," Ares said with a faint smile.

Ares rose to his feet, and removed the black silk robe he wore, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Now just wearing black silk pants, he pulled back the sheets while Xena laid flat the pillows behind her and then moved over to give him room. When he was in the bed, he held an arm out for Xena to move in, resting her head on a shoulder as he wrapped the arm around her.

"I HATE him, Ares...I HATE Dahak so much," she said. "Because of him, I lost Solan and now… our baby." The tears Xena had been holding back finally spilt from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Shh sweet, just go to sleep." Ares planted a kiss on her forehead as he began to soothingly stroke her black hair.

Wearily, Xena closed her eyes. Ares continued to hold her close---her body clinging to his and soon she fell asleep. It was at this time that the bedchamber door quietly opened and there stood Gabrielle. She saw her friend lying in bed, wrapped in Ares' comforting embrace. Known for having acute senses, Xena should have awakened but after the day's grueling events, she was just too exhausted.

Ares put a finger to his lips, indicating for her to remain silent. Seeing that her friend was in good hands, Gabrielle quietly backed out of the room, closing the door.

* * *

Since Xena had fallen asleep, Gabrielle decided to check in on Joxer. Quietly, she opened the door to his bedchamber and was surprised to find him awake and reclining against the pillows. 

"Hey Joxer, what are you doing up?" She came into the room and stood by the bed.

"I was asleep but I woke up not that look ago," he replied. "Could you get me some water?"

"Sure." From a pitcher sitting on the night table, Gabrielle poured some water into a mug. She handed it to Joxer then seated herself on the side of the bed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone ran over my body with a loaded wagon." Joxer took a quick sip.

"That bad huh?" Gabrielle chuckled.

"Yup." A grin appeared on Joxer's face.

Gabrielle moved closer to him, a serious look on her face. "Joxer, I hope you don't mind me asking about this but I am curious about something."

"No, I don't mind, go ahead and ask."

"Well, when Talon was in your body, how did it feel?"

Joxer sat in silence with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I had no business asking. You're obviously not ready to talk about that."

"No, it's okay. I will tell you," he said. "I could see, feel, and hear everything he was doing and I wanted to stop him but I-I couldn't." He bowed his head in shame.

"It's okay...Talon is gone forever." Gabrielle placed a hand on his shoulder, in a gesture of comfort.

"Um Gabrielle, when Talon was in my body...pretending to be me...he said that he loved you..."

"Joxer, we really don't have to get into that now."

"What he said was true...I mean...I do love you. But I heard what you said to Talon...you only love me as a friend."

"Joxer..."

"No, it's okay I understand," he said, cutting her off. "I'm not going to pressure you into feeling something you don't. If we remain just friends only, I would be happy with that."

Gabrielle leaned forward and planted a kiss on Joxer's cheek. "You really are a good friend. Now, I'll let you go back to sleep."

She rose from the bedside and quietly exited the bedchamber.

* * *

Ares opened his eyes as he slowly woke from sleep. He remembered he wasn't in his own bedchamber but Xena's and reached out for her. He became fully awake when he realized she wasn't lying beside him. 

He rose from the bed, running his fingers through his short hair. Any illumination in the room had burned out but it was not dark due to the lightening sky, indicating that sunrise was around the corner.

Before going in search of Xena, Ares stepped out onto the balcony to get a bit of air. While standing there, letting the fresh air fill his lungs, in the distance he could see a horse galloping through the fields of Cyrus' estate. He leaned forward to get a better view of the rider. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "What in Tartarus does she think she's doing?" Ares immediately left the bedchamber.

* * *

It had been awhile since Xena had gone for a pre-dawn horseback ride. She found this form of solitude exhilarating, relaxing – just what she needed to put her in the right frame of mind to do some deep thinking. This had become necessary upon her awakening and making a very shocking discovery. 

Xena had to make a decision – one that would be life changing but it was not going to be made right now. She spotted Ares making his way out onto the field and heading towards her – bringing her solitude to an end.

As she watched him get closer, Xena thought about how good it felt that morning to wake up in his arms – so safe, secure and at peace. Xena was not the type who found it easy to admit to needing others but last night she had desperately needed Ares to be there for her and he came through with flying colors. She would openly take his help now in dealing with this life altering change but before she would do that, she had to know how he really felt about her.

"Okay, time to find out if what Hermes told me is true," Xena murmured. She urged Argo to head towards Ares and brought the mare to a stop right in front of him.

Ares stared at her in disbelief. "Xena, what in Tartarus are you doing out here? You should be in bed."

"I feel just fine," she replied with a smile of assurance.

Her raven hair was windblown, falling over her shoulders and down her back. The vigorous ride had added color to her cheeks and a golden hue to her complexion. The only piece of clothing on her body was a white sleeveless nightgown that came to mid-thigh of her shapely legs. To Ares, she was the truest vision of beauty but no matter how enticing she looked, this was not what Xena normally wore when she went riding. Something was definitely not right.

"I know you have the most amazing recuperative powers of any mortal that I have ever known but even you, Xena need to rest after last night's events. We'll put Argo back in the stables and then you're going back to bed." Ares grabbed for the reins.

But Xena held them out of his reach. "I don't need to rest. I feel great and will probably feel this way forever."

Ares smirked with skepticism.

"I will prove it to you."

"Xena DON'T!" Ares yelled.

But not soon enough because in a lightening quick motion, Xena slit open her right wrist with a dagger that had been hidden in the saddle. Instantly, dark red blood began to pour from the wound.

Ares knew something wasn't right with Xena but he never expected suicide. All the color had drained from his face. "I've got to get you back to the palace before you bleed to death." He moved to mount Argo and seat himself in front of her.

"There's no need for that." Xena urged Argo to move away from him.

Ares looked at her stunned. "Xena, you are BLEEDING like a stuck pig and will DIE if it does not stop soon." He moved towards her again and once more she urged Argo to step away from him.

Xena's anguish over the loss of their baby went a lot deeper than he thought and she now had a death wish. But Ares would not let her die --- he would take the reins by force.

"I am not going to die Ares…not EVER." Xena held out her arm and let Ares see the wound she had inflicted on herself miraculously close up and leave her wrist with no scar.

"By the gods…you are immortal!" Ares stared up at her in amazement. "But you never ate the apple I got from the Labyrinth of the gods so how did this happen?"

"Only Cyrus will be able to confirm it but I believe it's a side effect left over from Dahak's blood infecting my system." Xena couldn't help but notice the huge grin now plastered across Ares' handsome face. "I see this news greatly pleases you."

"It sure does." The smile on his face widened.

"I figured you would be," Xena smirked.

"Can you blame me? This removes the curse that Minos and Dahak put on my immortality," Ares said. "The children and Gabrielle will certainly be ecstatic that you're going to be around forever."

"Yes, they will be but not for reasons so self-serving as yours."

"Hey, this curse being lifted from me is not the only reason I am happy you're immortal," Ares quickly said, resentment over her comment audible in his tone.

"Oh, so you're saying that there's another reason you're happy I'm going to live forever? Hmm…" Xena feigned deep thought. "I'm having trouble coming up with a reason, care to enlighten me?"

Ares was not prepared to give Xena an answer. He avoided her face and stared at the ground. Suddenly, he heard the voice of the annoying bard speaking in his head, _'Go on Ares…now is your chance to tell Xena how you really feel…it will mean so much to her.'_

From her lofty position atop Argo, Xena stared down at Ares, her gaze boring into him as she waited for a response. She hoped that he would come through for her like he did last night – prove what Hermes had told her a few months ago was true – that he did indeed love her.

Ares finally raised his head and gazed up at Xena once again. "I'm happy you're immortal because I didn't look forward to the demise of a great warrior." An uneasy chuckle escaped his lips. "Xena, you were always my favorite mortal…now you will be my favorite immortal." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ares wanted to kick himself for chickening out on admitting deeper feelings – for he did have them but he just wasn't ready to admit to having them.

"Gee Ares, I'm flattered," Xena sarcastically replied, doing her best to hide the hurt. She mentally chided herself for taking serious what Hermes had revealed. Ares had been so caring last night that she actually let herself believe that he did love her but she was obviously mistaken. She was nothing more than a 'favorite' to him and good for only leading armies and an occasional _'roll in the hay'_. Xena wanted to be more than that to Ares but she wasn't and if that was the case, she had to sever her involvement with him NOW.

Ares noticed the scowl forming on Xena's face. "What's wrong?"

"You're happy I'm immortal…the twins and Gabrielle will be too but I'm not happy. I never wanted this. I had accepted that one day I would die. Dahak had no right to do this to me. DAMN him!"

"Sometimes life throws things our way that we have no choice but to accept…it happens to even us gods."

"I know that I have to accept it, Ares. It's just that I don't think I will be any good as an immortal." Her lips twisted in a frown of worry.

"You're afraid that being immortal will tempt you into using the powers you inherited from Dahak?"

"Yes. I tapped into those powers when I was mortal. The feeling was overwhelming…hard to control. There's no telling what will happen if I tap those powers as an immortal." The thought made her shiver.

"Xena, you are one of, if not the most determined person I have ever met in my immortal existence. If anyone can resist the urge to use such powers, it is you. And if you do have any trouble, I will be here to help you."

"NO!" Xena instantly replied in a loud voice. When she continued, she spoke in a softer voice. "I need to do this myself. That's why I went riding this morning…to figure out how I'm going to deal with this." Xena dismounted Argo and stood facing Ares.

There was an uneasy look on her face and Ares knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"Ares, I have thought long and hard about this, and I really believe it would be best if we put our relationship on hold."

"You're breaking up with me but why? Everything was going great between us…I don't understand."

Xena's face was riddled with discomfort. "It's not really a breakup…it's more like a temporary separation…to give me some time to adjust to being immortal…figure out who I am again. I won't be any good in this relationship if I don't come to terms with my immortality."

Ares had braced himself for bad news but he hadn't expected a breakup and that's what it was and not Xena's spin on words. Her decision to pull away from him – yet again had caused anger to rise up in him but he was not about to display it. Doing so would just push Xena further away—possibly for good. "How much time are we talking about for this adjustment…a week…a month…a season?"

"I don't know Ares," Xena wearily sighed.

"So what you're saying is that this adjustment could take as long as your life was extended…an eternity?"

"Yes, it could," Xena admitted.

"Then this _'temporary separation'_ as you put it could very well turn into a permanent breakup?" His tone was somewhat snippy, the anger he was feeling had slipped through the shield of control.

"Yes Ares, it very well could be permanent!" Xena snapped. She moved away and turned her back to him. She immediately sighed with regret. Xena hadn't meant to lose her temper with Ares. She was annoyed with all the questions because she didn't have the answers. She really couldn't blame him for probing for information. Once again she was pulling away from him but this time the reason was vague and naturally, he needed answers. Xena was surprised that Ares was so calm and hadn't thrown not a single temper tantrum—he was so use to getting his own way—it wasn't like him to be so accepting. Maybe this milder temper had something to do with his miraculous resurrection. Xena thought it was a pity that coming back from the dead hadn't grew him a heart that would let him say he loved her, then she wouldn't need to be doing this at all.

Xena turned to face Ares once again, her lips curled in an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Ares. It's just that I don't have any of the answers you need. If I did, I wouldn't be asking for this time by myself. That's why I need you to respect my wishes and not fight me on this."

Ares knew Xena's mind was made up and it would be pointless to fight her decision. Any chance of saving their relationship appeared bleak but there was still a shining light---the very reason that Xena was pulling away in the first place --- eternity.

Even if it did take Xena countless millennia to accept her immortal state, Ares could wait---for he was immortal too. He would be right there to start the relationship again when she was ready.

Ares moved closer to Xena and held her face in between his hands. "If time is what you need…then I will give it to you and not fight your decision."

"Thank you," Xena smiled with gratefulness as she laid her hands over his.

When the two finally parted, Xena mounted Argo and the mare began a slow trot for the stables.

With the sun coming up over the hills behind him, Ares watched the woman he did indeed love, ride away.

**CHAPTER 63**

Nebula sat by the bars of the cell that had been her home for over a month now. Her head peeked out in between the metal bars as her brown eyes fixed on the locked door at the end of the rocky corridor. Affixed to the stony wall by the door was a large torch---its flickering flames casting eerie shadows about the dark cavern. Snores and rhythmic breathing could be heard in her own cell and the adjacent cells as her fellow land-dweller slaves slept after another grueling day in the tarconian mines.

She greatly appreciated those sounds of slumber because they drowned out the noise made by her cellmates busily executing their covert actions. Nebula took her eyes from the door to check their progress. In the dim light, Iolaus and the members of her crew were not visible---only the dirt that was repeatedly thrown out of the hole in which they had descended. If their actions were successful, they would escape Meridia.

A couple weeks ago, some members of Nebula's crew uncovered some valuable information by talking to veteran slaves. The very caverns that housed their holding cells had once been old mining tunnels that had been abandoned centuries ago. Nebula and Iolaus had did further probing and uncovered some old mining maps that put the location of the slave cells not that far from underground waterways that emptied into the open seas. This discovery revived the hope of escape, prompting a plan for such to be put in motion.

Not wanting to draw the attention of their Meridian captors, the group discretely gathered some of the small pickaxes and other digging apparatuses whose disappearances could go unnoticed for awhile. From studying the old maps, Iolaus and Nebula had deduced that if a hole was dug in the floor of their own cell and tunneled under the back wall, they would eventually make a connection with the underground waterways.

All digging was done at night in two shifts. They had to get some rest after working all day in the sweltering tarconian mines so while one group dug the tunnel, the other slept, helping to drown out the sounds of their covert activities with the sounds of slumber. Since digging was only done during the night, they used their empty bedrolls to hide their handiwork during the day, when the cell was unoccupied.

For the past several nights, digging had taken place and they had made considerable progress. The two shifts had managed to tunnel under the back wall of their cell. They were all confident that it wouldn't take many more nights until their efforts would pay off and they would be free.

The sound of the lock being turned on the large door at the end of the corridor immediately took Nebula's attention off the activities of her friends and to outside their cell. The large door was slowly opening!

Nebula instantly rose from her post by the cell bars and made her way over to the hole in the dirt floor. She got down on bent knees and stared into its darkness. "Hey fellas, someone is coming our way. Get out of there NOW!"

Iolaus and the others heard her warning and quickly scurried down the newly dug tunnel towards the hole in their cell floor.

Nebula now heard footsteps heading down the corridor. She quickly glanced towards the bars again. The light from a torch began to illuminate the corridor brighter and brighter as whoever now held it got closer and closer. "You guys, hurry up!" She anxiously whispered.

"We're coming," Iolaus whispered back as he quickly made his way out of the hole followed by five of Nebula's crew.

They all grabbed some extra bedrolls and tossed them over the hole to hide it from view. Then they all quickly got in their own bedrolls and feigned sleep just as the light of the torch brightened the interior of their cell.

"All right, everybody in there wakeup." A guard who stood before the cell ordered. He ran a baton across the metal bars that made an irritating noise.

"Hey, what's going on?" Iolaus feigned a sleepy yawn as he rose from his bedroll.

"Yeah." Some of the others in the cell mumbled as they too rose from their bedrolls.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just get on your feet," a second guard sternly replied.

Iolaus, Nebula and her crew had risen from their bedrolls, and stood gazing at the guard, his comrade and a very beautiful young woman.

Nebula poked Iolaus in the ribs with an elbow and whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Isn't that the woman who took Hercules away?"

Iolaus closely inspected the woman. "Yeah, that is her. I wonder what she wants with us?"

The woman's face was unreadable as she stood in silence, letting her violet eyes wander over them.

One of the guards unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. "Okay, line up and hold your arms out in front."

They all did as he commanded.

The first guard put metal cuffs around the wrists of each as the second guard put matching cuffs around their ankles.

"Now move it." The second guard ordered.

The other guard led the chained group out of the cell as his comrade took up the rear. Still silent, the young woman walked beside them.

The other slaves had been awakened by the noisy activity and watched the procession leave the cavern.

The group slowly made their way out of the cavern of cells and into a larger rocky corridor that seemed to be unending and went upward, heading towards sea level.

"Where are they taking us?" Nebula asked Iolaus as he walked in front of her. "I've never seen these parts of the caves before."

"Maybe she bought us and now we are going to wherever she took Hercules," Iolaus replied.

"I don't think so," Nebula warily said as the procession came to a stop. She along with the others took in their new surroundings.

The group stood in a large cavern that contained a lagoon that emptied into the sea. Waves of the ocean could be heard as they crashed on the rocks at the unseen entranceway of the cavern. Sitting upon the lagoon's waters were several anchored ships.

"Hey look, there's the Oasis!" One of the crewmembers said pointing a finger.

Iolaus, Nebula and the other crewmembers gazed in the direction he pointed and also saw the ship that had brought them there. It appeared to be in perfect sailing condition.

"I don't get it," Iolaus confessed. "Why would they bring us to our ship?"

The echo of footfalls could now be heard and all heads turned to see the new arrivals.

Two more guards and another beautiful young woman wearing a turquoise silk gown stepped into the cavern. The two guards that had arrived with the bound slaves departed the cavern in silence as the new arrivals approached those who still remained.

"My name is Helena," announced the woman who had arrived with Iolaus' group. She waved a hand in front of the woman whom now stood next to her. "And this is my cousin and future Queen of Meridia, Catherine."

"Thanks for the introductions but could you just tell us what is going on?" Nebula asked with impatience.

"I see the description I got of you was quite accurate, Nebula," Helena chuckled with amusement. "You are the type of woman who likes to 'get to the heart of the matter'."

Nebula, Iolaus and her crew all had startled expressions on their faces.

"Come now, my words shouldn't be such a surprise to you." Helena let her gaze wander over the gathered slaves until she fixed it on the blonde curly-haired man. "Especially you Iolaus. For the last few weeks I have heard so much about you it's as if I know you. Ever since Hercules has been in my company, he has expressed concern for the welfare of his sailing companions above his own---he always talks about you."

Knowing that was just like his pal Herc, Iolaus couldn't help but smile.

"You still haven't said why you brought us here," Nebula repeated.

"I bought all of you and now I am setting you free," Helena declared.

The group of slaves stood with their mouths agape as the two guards moved about them, unlocking their chained cuffs around their wrists and ankles.

"I know you must want to inspect your ship." Catherine proceeded towards the Oasis with Helena by her side followed by the two new guards. The slaves got over their initial shock of being set free and followed after the four.

"The crew should go aboard and make sure the ship is in good sailing condition. You've got a long journey home," Helena said when they all stood before the Oasis.

The enthusiastic crew quickly made their way up the plank and disappeared into the ship checking to see if it was seaworthy.

Nebula watched the crew move about the ship before setting her gaze on the two Meridian women before her. "Not that we aren't grateful but we did hear that freeing slaves was unlawful, so why are you doing it?"

"It's because of Hercules," Helena confessed. "Due to him, I finally saw how wrong it was to enslave those who live upon the land and have fully joined the abolition movement headed by my cousin."

"Yeah, that's just like Herc. He has the power to persuade people wherever he goes," Iolaus proudly said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's with my husband Felix," Catherine replied. "They're out in the sea, retrieving that saber piece you need to defeat an evil god."

"When Hercules told me why you were traveling upon the seas my conscience would let me do nothing less than pledge my full support," Helena said.

"This is great! When Hercules returns with the saber piece, we can be on our way," Iolaus said.

Helena and Catherine nodded in agreement.

"And just think, you and my crew did all that digging in our cell for nothing." Nebula had an amused smile on her face while she draped an arm around Iolaus' shoulders.

The two Meridian women had puzzled expressions on their faces.

"We were working on an escape before you decided to free us," Nebula explained.

"Ohhh," Helena and Catherine said in unison with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid there are going to be some changes to this bon voyage!" A disembodied female voice shouted throughout the cavern.

Those standing by the Oasis and on the deck immediately looked about them for who had spoken.

A young woman with brown shoulder length hair, wearing a wetsuit appeared from behind some of the large boulders in the cavern and approached the Oasis. In her right hand was a loaded spear gun that she pointed at the assembled group.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Helena asked.

"Making sure that my family regains its position of power in Meridia again."

The two guards made moves for their charged batons but were halted by spears shot from the guns of unseen assailants that embedded deeply into their chests. Gasps of pain escaped the mouths of both guards who immediately fell to the floor.

Those that remained looked stunned as several men joined Alexis, each carrying a loaded spear gun like hers.

"The next person to make such a move will end up just like those guards," she threatened. Alexis looked toward the Oasis. "Okay, everyone on the ship get down here NOW!"

The crew did as ordered and quickly joined the others standing in front of the Oasis.

"Now we are all going to take a little trip," Alexis declared, her eyes dancing with devilment.

* * *

Hercules pulled back on the reins he held in his strong hands bringing the large golden seahorse that he sat atop to a stop. The others in his traveling party that included Felix and four members of the elite palace guard had done the same with their mounts. The group watched as a large school of dolphin fish swam across their path. 

The demigod wore a diving suit along with a helmet. Air bags were attached to his back so he could breathe. His Meridian companions needed no such airbags since they not only had lungs but gills to collect oxygen directly from the water. They also did not need the protection of a helmet or special diving suit since their people had become accustomed to life on the sea bottom centuries ago.

Hercules peered through the opening in the helmet and let his gaze wander over his surroundings. In the distance, in front of them was a large range of rocky mountains. Growing on the ocean floor beneath them, foot long dark green sea grass swayed in the current of the waters. When he looked upward, towards the surface of the great ocean, he saw blue caused by the rays of the sun that gave the waters an appearance similar to the sky. If one took away the wet surroundings, the sea bottom would look like any location on dry land. It really was rather beautiful. The demigod decided that when he got back to Greece, he just might take up diving to break up the monotony of living the life of a hero.

When Hercules looked to his comrades once again, Felix was stretching out an arm, an index finger pointing in the direction of the mountain range. That's where the group was headed and where they would find the piece to the Holy Saber.

The son of Zeus had met with Meridia's future King the day after the incident at the opening party for his upcoming coronation. It had been kept from the Meridian population, but Felix had breathed in a dangerous amount of the poisonous gas before palace guards managed to whisk him and Catherine to safety. Hercules didn't feel right meeting with the man when his health wasn't up to par but Felix had insisted that he examine the maps that Helena had retrieved from Nebula's ship.

That meeting had taken place a few days ago. Felix's health still was not at one hundred percent but he was the only one who knew well the area where the saber piece laid so he led the expedition for its retrieval.

As the group got closer to the mountain range, vast amounts of steam could be seen rising from some of the peaks indicating they were volcanic. At the base of one of the mountains, there was a cave that was home to the gigantic octopus, Oligar. The large animal was apparently in his abode for a few of his large tentacles were draped outside the entranceway to the cave.

The group traveled towards two of the mountain peaks, headed for the valley in between them. The eyes of the demigod widened upon seeing all of the abandoned ships scattered about the ocean floor in between the mountains. These ships had belonged to land-dwellers that had been brought to the sea-bottom kingdom of Meridia as slaves centuries ago. The rotted-out ships were covered with barnacles and now served as homes for the many fish that swam about.

The group abandoned their seahorse mounts and proceeded on foot towards the ancient wrecks. Felix led the way, headed towards a rotted out old ship resting at the base of one of the mountains.

After intensive study of the maps, Felix had determined that the saber piece was in this general area. Now, everyone moved about the old and unstable wreckage, looking for the saber. The palace guards cautiously made their way into the ship's hull to search while Hercules and Felix searched the deck.

As he took careful steps on the rotted wood of the deck, Hercules spotted a shiny speck in the deck floor near the stern of the ship. Felix stood nearby him so he instantly laid a hand on the man's shoulder to get his attention. He pointed in the direction of the shiny speck and that's where the two headed.

When the pair stood above the speck, they could now see it was an oblong piece of metal a few inches in length deeply embedded in the wood of the deck. The two men squatted to their knees. The metal was wedged into the deck pretty deep so both used their fingers to pick away the wood surrounding the piece until it popped from its resting place and floated into Hercules' waiting hand. He held it up so Felix could see it too. Even with the partial design engraved in it, the shard of metal looked old and ordinary but when it was joined with the pieces found by the others it would form a saber that had the power to kill Dahak --- the most evil being to have ever existed.

Hercules took his gaze off the saber piece and saw a group of divers swimming towards the wreckage. There were five total, with four wearing helmets similar to Hercules' indicating they must be land-dwellers. He alerted Felix to the new arrivals and the Meridian quickly took the saber piece from Hercules and placed it in a pouch secured around his waist. The palace guards who had seen the men steadily approaching from one of the old portholes had made their way back to the ship's top deck and were on alert for a possible attack.

As the divers got closer, the one without the helmet, the Meridian, was recognized by all in attendance as Roger, someone Felix had known his whole life. Any sense of caution started to evaporate but quickly returned when each of the helmeted divers shot off spears from the guns they wielded hitting the palace guards in the neck and chest, mortally wounding them.

Hercules and Felix stood in shock. Both were weaponless and did not move and only watched as Roger took the lead in front of the helmeted divers. A loaded spear gun was firmly held in his right hand and aimed in a threatening manner at the unarmed pair.

Felix was thoroughly baffled as to the reasons why Roger had committed such a treacherous act. When he finally stood before the two, a sinister smile was plastered across his face. With his free hand, Roger pointed towards the pouch attached to Felix's waist and motioned for him to hand it over.

Both men were now really at a lost as to why Roger would want the piece of old metal they had come to collect. That is until Hercules gazed into the eyes of the armed, helmeted, land-dwellers that had accompanied him. Thanks to the metal of light medallion hanging from his neck, Hercules could now see a red glow in the eyes of these men that he had unfortunately seen before.

The evil that had befallen those upon the land had made its way to Meridia. Roger wanting the piece to the Holy Saber made sense now. Hercules turned towards Felix and through the glass-covered opening in his helmet yelled, "ROGER IS WORKING WITH DAHAK!"

Felix's eyes widened in understanding and horror.

* * *

Alexis had a triumphant smile on her face as she led her prisoners into the volcanic caverns under the large home that had been in her family for centuries. The newly freed slaves, along with Catherine had their wrists shackled. Only Helena was allowed to remain without shackles. 

With loaded spear guns pointed at them, the group was ushered into the cavern and made to stand before a large hole in the cavern's stoney floor. The heat around the hole was intense as thick white steam rose from it while lava could be heard bubbling deep within its depths.

"Our freedom was certainly short-lived," Nebula grumbled as she stood beside Iolaus. "Now I wonder what's going to happen to us?"

Iolaus didn't answer and only wriggled the metal cuffs around his wrists. His eyes wandered over their new surroundings and fell on what appeared to be a garden on the other side of the cavern. His eyes widened when he saw what was being grown. "Oh by the gods, NO!"

"Iolaus, what is it?" Nebula asked with concern as she too turned her gaze towards the makeshift garden. The others in the group did the same.

"Those are the same plants being grown by Dahak's cult." His bound hands pointed in the direction of the large plants with bright orange flowers that had not yet bloomed. "The plants contain demons and when the flowers bloom, the demons shoot out of them and if anyone is in the vicinity, the demons will take over their bodies." Touching the medallion that hung from his neck, he looked at the guard standing across from him. A red flicker danced in the man's eyes. Iolaus quickly looked at the other guards and they too had that same red flicker about their eyes. "The guards...they are all demon-possessed."

All in the captured group now gazed in fear and horror at the large plants on the other side of the cavern as well as the evil that they now knew surrounded them.

"Ah, so you know about the plants," Alexis deduced. "But then again, you land-dwellers would since Dahak revealed himself to you first."

Helena glared at Alexis with anger and contempt. She made a move towards the woman but was immediately restrained by two of the armed guards. "Alexis how could you?" Helena struggled against the strong grip of her captors. " Why would you align yourself with someone as evil as this Dahak?"

"I would have aligned myself with anyone to put my family back in its rightful position as rulers of Meridia," Alexis casually replied. "Centuries ago, my family had secret dealings with Dahak. So, when he showed up again, Roger and I renewed those ties."

"Roger! He's in on this with you?" Catherine asked with surprise.

"Why of course he is," Alexis huffed. "Roger always goes along with his big sister's plans. Especially when they have his best interest at heart."

When she finally stopped struggling, Helena was set free. "And where is Roger now?" She looked around the cavern.

"Oh, he wanted to monitor Felix's and Hercules' search for the Holy Saber piece." There was a gleam in Alexis' eyes as she seated herself atop a nearby boulder. "They will meet with an unfortunate accident, so I'm afraid you won't be seeing them again." Her tone was laced with mock sympathy.

Upon hearing Alexis' words, anger boiled in those being held captive.

"And I guess you are going to kill us too?" Iolaus asked.

"Only your souls," Alexis replied with a wicked smile. "Your bodies will become the new homes for Dahak's comrades."

"You'll never get away with this," Catherine hissed.

"There's nothing you can do to stop us," Alexis said with unwavering confidence. "Felix is probably already dead. Since he has no direct heirs, the throne will go to Helena, who will then announce to the people of Meridia that she has accepted my brother's proposal of marriage and their joint rule as King and Queen.

"I will NEVER marry Roger!" Helena spat.

"Oh you will marry him all right or your sisters and mother will suffer the consequences of your defiance," Alexis threatened. "They have already been taken into custody by men loyal to me so you have no choice but to cooperate."

Everyone being held captive now had faces riddled with worry.

Alexis' eyes were filled with merriment over her impending triumph as they gazed at the prisoners. "It's time you were introduced to the lava plants."

The guards prepared to usher the bound group towards the makeshift garden.

"NO!" Helena shouted as she grabbed for the spear gun being held by one of the guards standing next to her.

The gun fired, sending a spear in Alexis' direction that embedded in her shoulder. She screamed in agony as she fell from her position atop the boulder.

The commotion gave Iolaus enough time to shove aside the guard standing next to him as he delivered a kick to another. Nebula and her crew soon joined in the ruckus.

Using a rock, Helena managed to knock out one of the guards and grab the keys that hung at his waist. She unlocked the cuffs around Catherine wrists. She wanted to get to Iolaus and the others but they were embroiled in an intense battle with the guards and despite having bound hands were doing a fair job.

Iolaus had the chains binding his hands wrapped around the throat of a guard. Knowing that his opponent was demon possessed, Iolaus could not kill him because that would put those around him in jeopardy of being a new home for the displaced demon. So, the blonde hunter had to come up with another way of destroying his opponent.

Dragging the gasping and struggling guard over to the large hole, Iolaus released the chain from around the man's neck as he shoved him into its depths. The man's cries echoed out of earshot as he disappeared into the bubbling fiery lava below. Iolaus wiped sweat from his brow as he looked to his bound comrades fighting the remaining guards.

"We have to get them into the lava hole!" Iolaus shouted as he went to lend the others a hand with their opponents. "It's the only way to destroy them without risking demon possession."

The others did as Iolaus ordered and tossed the remaining guards into the steaming, bubbling lava pool.

"I have the key for your cuffs." Catherine approached the group of land-dwellers.

"Where's Helena?" Iolaus asked while watching her unlock the cuffs around his wrists.

"She went after Alexis," Catherine replied while moving on to the cuffs of his comrades.

"Hey, look up there!" Nebula pointed to a precipice that jetted out from a cavern wall.

Everyone looked up to see Alexis poised near the edge of the precipice. The spear gun she still held was aimed at the group. So focused was she on those standing far below that she didn't hear Helena creep up behind her.

Her arms were held above her head and in her hands was a rock that she brought down on the back of Alexis' skull. The woman dropped the spear gun as she fell to the precipice floor unconscious.

"Are you guys okay?" Helena shouted as she gazed down at the assembled group.

"Yeah, we're okay. How about you?" Iolaus shouted back.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. "Now we must free my sisters and mother." She glared at the unconscious woman lying before her who would have no choice but to help them do just that.

* * *

Knowing that Roger was allied with Dahak did not budge Felix who refused to hand over the pouch containing the piece to the Holy Saber. 

Roger prepared to shoot the future King with the spear gun when a commotion at the bow of the ship halted his intention. The three fixed their gaze in that direction just in time to see the large tentacles of Oligar wrap around the bodies of the men who had accompanied Roger. Their mouthpieces were knocked loose and bubbles poured from their lips as the giant octopus swam away carrying each man wrapped in the death grip of a tentacle.

Roger watched the spectacle in horror, giving Hercules the opportunity to jump the distracted man. He knocked the spear gun from the Meridian's hands but Roger did manage to deliver a stunning punch to the head gear of the demigod, knocking him hard into a sail mast on the ship, severely dazing him.

With an angry snarl, Roger lunged at Felix, knocking them both down and sending them through the rotted out floor of the deck. When the deck collapsed so did the sail mast of the ship, directly into the hull where Roger and Felix had disappeared.

When Hercules, got his bearings back, he rose to his feet and swam through the hole in the deck and into the hull. Fish quickly retreated as he made his way into their home. Rotted out trunks that had contained the old ship's cargo were scattered everywhere. His eyes widened in horror when he spotted Felix and Roger on the barnacle covered floor. Roger had fallen on top of Felix as the sail mast pierced right through the former's body.

Hercules quickly made his way to the fallen men and inspected their condition. The sail mast had penetrated all the way through Roger's chest and appeared to have penetrated Felix's torso as well. There was no movement out of the man on top but he could see the gills along the sides of Felix's face opening and closing indicating he was still alive. The only way to save him was to remove the sail mast.

The demigod got a firm grip on the sail mast and as gently as he could, gave it a pull. Hercules could feel the mast sliding out of Roger's body. He looked down at Felix. The man's eyes had opened. A muffled cry of agony represented by bubbles escaped his lips as the rotten wood came out of his body. Felix looked up into Roger's face. His mouth hung open in surprise and his eyes had the stare of death. The pain Felix felt was excruciating but using what little strength he had left, he pushed aside Roger's lifeless body and moved himself from beneath the dead man.

Hercules released his hold on the sail mast and made his way to Felix's injured form. The rotten wood had punctured the man's abdomen and blood now poured from the wound. Gently, Hercules draped one of Felix's arms around his broad shoulders as the injured man used his free hand to slow down the escape of blood from the wound. The two made their way out of the old ship's hull and headed to where the seahorses had been left.

* * *

Hercules had a concerned look on his face as he gazed at Helena. She sat on a pillow-covered bench alongside her two sisters and mother. All four women were crying. In a comforting gesture, he held Helena's delicate right hand in his large one as the woman used the handkerchief held in her left hand to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. 

Iolaus, Nebula and her crew were present also---their own faces expressing the grimness of the situation.

They all waited in the hallway just outside the royal bedchamber inside the Meridian palace. Catherine was inside the bedchamber, along with the royal physician and palace servants who were attending to the injured Felix.

No one knew how long they had been waiting in the hall but it seemed like forever when the large door to the bedchamber quietly opened and out stepped the royal physician. All looked to him to find out Felix's condition.

The man had snowy white hair . His gray old eyes were misty with tears that went along with the grim frown on his face. "I have already given Catherine the news and she wanted me to come out here and inform you," he began. "Felix was already in a weakened condition from the poison attack and that has made the wound he received fatal."

Upon hearing the bleak news, loud sobs poured from the mouths of Helena's sisters. Their mother pulled them close for comfort.

The doctor had delivered Felix when he was born, so this was extremely sad for him too. He pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and quickly dabbed his eyes that threatened to spill with tears. They were somewhat misty when he turned to look at Helena and Hercules. "Felix has asked to see you two."

Hercules helped Helena to her feet and continued to hold her hand as the two made their way into the royal bedchamber.

Palace servants stood in a corner of the bedchamber softly crying.

Felix looked very pale as he lay in a large canopied bed---his body covered by purple silk sheets and blankets. Catherine sat on the side of the bed; tears were running down her cheeks as she grasped onto one of her husband's hands.

Quietly, Hercules and Helena had made their way over to the bed and now stood before it.

Felix looked at them as did Catherine, who moved aside to give them room.

"Hercules...I just wanted to thank you...for getting me out of the wreckage," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Considering the sacrifice you made helping me, it was the least I could do," Hercules grimly replied.

Slowly, Felix raised an arm in Helena's direction. "Dear cousin, come sit."

Quickly wiping away the last of her tears, Helena moved to sit on the side of the bed. She took hold of Felix's offered hand as she stared into his pale face.

"My death will make you the Queen of Meridia," he whispered.

"I don't want to be queen," Helena sobbed as she wiped away new tears with the handkerchief in her free hand.

"But Helena you must. Since I have no direct heir, you are the next in line." Felix squeezed her hand with the little strength he had left. "You must free the land-dweller slaves like we discussed."

"I will do it Felix, in your memory." Helena brought his hand up to her lips and kissed the palm then held it against her face.

A thankful smile crossed Felix's pale face as he took his last breath and closed his eyes.

"Oh, he's gone!" Catherine wailed as she turned to Hercules who stood beside her.

Hercules did the best he could to comfort the new widow who cried against a broad shoulder.

Helena was freely crying too as she laid Felix's hand on his now stilled chest.

* * *

"All right fellas, let's get these supplies on board the Oasis," Nebula ordered as she clapped her hands together three times. 

Each member of the crew quickly grabbed a crate and headed up the plank that led onto the Oasis.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Iolaus said in his best pirate impersonation. He saluted her before picking up a crate.

When he walked by her to go up the plank, she gave him a playful slap on the rear.

Iolaus quickly turned around and looked at her with mock shock in his eyes.

"I couldn't resist," Nebula confessed as a wide grin spread across her face.

Iolaus grinned back as he made his way up the plank. Nebula followed after him.

Hercules had stood on the sidelines watching the whole scene. A faint smile came to his lips. It certainly wouldn't surprise him if a romance blossomed between his best friend and the pirate woman. He turned to look at the woman standing beside him. A faint smile graced her beautiful face. It was the first time he had seen her smile since Felix's funeral.

"Helena, we don't have to leave right away. We could wait until after the coronation ceremony."

She grasped Hercules' big hands in hers and squeezed them with affection. "How I would love for you to be able to do that but you have already stayed here far too long. You have to get that saber piece back to Greece so it can join with the others and you can defeat Dahak once and for all."

"You're right," he confessed. "But I'm worried about you and Meridia. We still don't know how many people were taken over by demons."

"Don't worry. The medallions you and Iolaus were gracious enough to leave us will be melted down and mixed into metal to create more. They will provide my people with the protection needed to root out any remaining demons," she assured. "And I will be just fine as well. I have my mother, sisters and Catherine to look after me." Helena raised a hand and laid it against his face. "You just make sure that when this mess with Dahak is over, you will come back to visit."

"I promise, I will be back." Hercules gently held Helena's chin with a hand as he tilted her face upward while he leaned down and softly claimed her lips with a sweet kiss.

When the kiss was broken, they stared into each other's eyes a moment before Hercules turned and headed up the plank. Once he was aboard, palace guards removed the plank from the side of the ship and untied the ropes securing it to the dock. The crew on board immediately hauled the ropes onto the deck.

A strong wind caught onto the raised sails and got the ship underway for its long journey back to Greece.

Hercules, Iolaus and Nebula stood on the deck and waved to Helena and the guards as the Oasis sailed out of sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 64**

Thick gray clouds slowly moved into position in the sky above the Daba valley. A low rumble of thunder could be heard, indicating the possibility of a severe rainstorm before the day ended. But the threat of bad weather did not dampen the spirits of the men comprising the massive army. All were marching off the high of victories over the warlords who had control over the northern regions of the Shu province. Wong Tai and his stronghold in the southern regions of Shu province were the sole remnant of Ming Tien's tyranny. With his defeat, all of Chin would finally be united under the rule of the new Emperor, Ming Tao.

The Imperial army was made up of fifty thousand men. Added to their ranks were the men who made up the armies of the wealthy landowners of southern Shu province. All were adorned in shiny armor, proudly displaying the colors of the new Emperor.

Chen Yee rode on horseback in the front line of the imperial army. Because of his stature, he could have observed the battle from a safe distance, but he felt, as did many of the other landowners, that it was his duty to take part in the unification of Chin. There was also the need for justice for the many friends he had lost to the tyranny of Wong Tai's father and the young warlord, himself---among them, Chin Jie's birth father.

The combined forces of the imperial army and those of the landowners met the sizeable army of Wong Tai on a lush field with the picturesque view of the Daba Mountains as a contrasting backdrop to what was to come. Thick dark clouds now shrouded the fleeting rays of the sun that had been visible.

Imperial General Yan Tak-Wing, on horseback, trotted out before his troops. The snorting and whinnying of horses comprising the Calvary could be heard as well as the clanging of armor on men taking their places in battle lines. There was a momentary breathlessness as they waited for the order of attack to be given.

General Yan set a steely gaze on his counterpart in the opposing army. Then he unsheathed his mighty sword, pointing it towards the dark gray heavens. Every eye in the Imperial army was glued to his sword as it pointed skyward. The general lowered the sword, pointing at the massive foe and at the top of his voice shouted, "ATTACK!"

His army responded with a shout of its own while immediately charging the enemy whom was now charging right for them. The movement of the two armies sounded like thunder as they came together. The first steel connected just as a streak of lightening cut across the darkened sky followed by a loud clap of thunder which ushered in the pouring rain.

Under countless war boots and horse hooves, the lush green grass quickly turned to mud---its color deepening with the spilling of blood. As the rains intensified, the fighting did not cease and would only stop when there was a clear victor.

* * *

Autolycus could not help but be a bit startled when he heard a loud rumble of thunder roll across the sky. He had been pacing his dank cell when he had come to a sudden stop. When the thunder ceased, he resumed his pacing again.

He nervously ran two fingers over his moustache and now full beard. The day of his execution had finally come. Autolycus had no idea how he would meet his end, only that it would be slow and painful.

He had prayed that his friends would find a way to rescue him but as the time for the execution got closer and closer, that hope had faded and was now long gone.

Footsteps could now be heard echoing off the stone floor of the corridor outside his cell. With dread spread across his face, Autolycus turned towards the large metal door, and stared at it as the sound grew louder, then ceased.

It was replaced by a whiny creak as the door slowly opened and in stepped Tu Dong Po's monstrous frame.

"Well foreigner, today is THE day," the big man smirked.

Instead of a catchy comeback, the King of Thieves chose to remain silent and tried to appear resigned to his fate.

Getting no sign of fear out of his prisoner, Tu Dong Po walked over to Autolycus and stood behind him. He roughly grabbed a hold of the man's arms bringing them to rest at his back as he secured them in place with chains around his wrists.

Autolycus had to bite his bottom lip to keep from wincing in pain when the chain hit up against his broken hand.

When Tu Dong Po was confident his prisoner was secure, he led him from the cell, roughly holding on to an arm.

The sound of their boots against the dark stone floor loudly reverberated through Autolycus' head as the pair made their way down the corridor.

The execution was supposed to take place outside but due to the downpour of rain, would now take place inside Wong Tai's palace.

Tu Dong Po led his prisoner into a medium size room that was very dark and dreary. Two large torches provided the only light.

Autolycus was rather insulted that he didn't rate being killed in front of a crowd. Even though he had tried to steal Wong Tai's lucky charm, he didn't expect the big warlord to show up. But he thought Juang Thao would at least be there since he made such a big point about him dying a slow and painful death.

The only other person in the room besides him and Tu Dong Po was the executioner. He was a man dressed in a flowing black robe. His face was hidden behind a large mask with the features of a scorpion painted upon it.

He stood at the end of a long dark-colored stone slab with metal wrist and ankle restraints built into it. When he saw Autolycus and Tu Dong Po enter the room, he silently motioned them over with the wave of a hand. The executioner turned his attention to a wooden box situated on the end of the slab where he stood. He proceeded to open the box and run his fingers over its contents----several odd looking knives and other instruments of fatal torture.

When he stood before the stone slab, Autolycus got a glimpse of the box's contents and swallowed hard. He knew exactly what would happen to him now. Zhen Yu had told him how Ming Tien liked to execute people by performing torturous operations on them and it appeared that Wong Tai had adopted his deceased friend's form of execution.

Tu Dong Po removed the chain's binding Autolycus' wrists. "Lie down," he ordered while poking him in the back with a finger.

Autolycus did as commanded. Trying not to think about the horror to soon follow, he gazed up at the ceiling and focused on the sound of the pouring rain that could be heard from the room's two windows as Po secured his wrists and ankles with the restraints built into the stone slab.

'_Just stay calm Auto ol' boy and try not to think about the coming pain'_ he mentally reminded himself. He was now staring up into the scorpion mask of the executioner who stood over him. He felt the man open his shirt. The masked man held up for him to see an odd looking instrument with a large jagged edge.

Autolycus braced himself for the feel of the instrument mercilessly cutting into his flesh.

The executioner brought the object down towards Auto's bare skin and was about to cut into him when a canister came through one of the windows and landed on the floor. Instantly, a yellow gas began to pour from its contents.

"Ah YES! I'm being rescued!" Auto breathed as the yellow gas filled the room.

The executioner was now too busy bent over, coughing from the gas to slice into Auto. Po was also coughing uncontrollably but he managed to make it over to the room's door and open it.

"We need help...in here...NOW! We are...under...attack!" Po managed to shout in between coughing fits.

Hurried footsteps could be heard headed down the corridor towards the room just as four figures clothed in black from head to toe, their faces shrouded, leaped through the windows. They already had swords drawn ready for a fight when six guards burst into the room.

Also coughing from the gas, Autolycus struggled in the restraints, trying to wrench around to see what was happening. Shadowy figures moved about the dense atmosphere, their swords weaving in and out of the yellow smoke and seemed to be cutting perilously close to where Autolycus laid bound. With all his strength, he pulled against the restraints but they would not budge. All he could do was lie there and listen to the clashing of steel and the occasional groan of pain when a blade found its mark in human flesh.

It didn't take long for the sounds of fighting to fade and for Autolycus to see a dark figure hovered over him.

"Hey Auto, are you okay?" The figure asked.

"Meleager?" he coughed. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Meleager removed the black filter covering his face, that blocked out the yellow gas, so Auto could see him. "Zhen Yu is here too." He removed the bonds from Autolycus' wrists.

Zhen Yu had already removed his facial protection and stood by the slab so Autolycus could see him as he removed the steel bonds from the man's ankles.

"I had almost given up hope. But deep down, I knew you guys would rescue your ol' pal Auto." A grin of relief brightened his face. Now free, Autolycus rose to a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the stone slab. "Wong's boys gave me a good lickin' but I kept right on tickin'."

"Just like a Timexus sundial." Meleager mused.

Zhen Yu shook his head in confusion over western whit. "It's good to see that being mere moments from facing an agonizing death didn't damage your psyche any."

Autolycus remained silent and only shivered when he thought about how close he came to being cut open.

The yellow gas had started to dissipate from the room. Tu Dong Po, the executioner and the six guards laid about the room in pools of blood that indicated they were quite dead.

Autolycus looked towards the two remaining dark figures that had aided in his rescue as they removed their protective masks. One quickly showed his face and introduced himself. "I am Chen Yew…the youngest son of Chen Yee." He bowed in greeting.

The other man was rather small in stature and revealed his identity with some hesitation, not only removing the protective mask but the hood covering his head. The black hood came off first, freeing a long silky black braided ponytail that came to rest on a slender shoulder. This was followed by removal of the protective mask, revealing the oval face of a beautiful young woman. She had cocoa brown almond shaped eyes that instantly avoided Autolycus' penetrating stare.

"And who are you?" Autolycus asked, an eyebrow raised in piqued interest.

The woman remained silent and slightly bowed her head.

"This is Chen Jie…my sister," Chen Yew replied.

"I want to thank you for helping with my rescue." Autolycus looked at the two siblings, giving Chen Jie a very appreciative smile.

She remained silent and only acknowledged his gratitude with a slight bow.

"We better get out of here," Chen Yew suggested in a rushed tone. He took hold of his sister's arm and escorted her over to one of the windows. The rest of the group followed them.

Autolycus stood by Chen Jie at the window and couldn't dismiss the notion that there was something familiar about her.

Situated below the window, in the courtyard below, were bales of hay.

Chen Jie stood on the window ledge and with a graceful movement leapt from its heights, headed for the hay below. The others watched as she landed with a soft rustle.

"Okay Autolycus, you go next," Zhen Yu suggested.

With an uncomfortable smirk, Autolycus climbed onto the window ledge then jumped. Chen Jie was standing by the bales when he landed in the hay. As he rose to climb out, he accidentally put too much weight on his broken hand and grimaced in pain.

"Here, let me help you." Chen Jie offered a steady hand, helping Autolycus climb out of the hay.

When he stood on his own two feet, she quickly let go of him and turned away as she felt his probing gaze boring into her.

After the others safely jumped from the window, the group quickly made their way to the stables. By the time they got there, the pouring rain had drenched them. They were greeted by the sound of clashing steel and as they walked inside saw Salmoneus and three of Zhen Yu's men, battling seven of Wong Tai's men.

"Oh, thank the gods, reinforcements for our side," Salmoneus breathed with relief while quickly moving a pitchfork in front of him---blocking the incoming blade of his opponent, with not a moment to spare.

Quickly unsheathing their swords, the four rescuers charged into the melee. Wanting payback for his own harsh treatment, Autolycus eagerly joined the fight too. He saw Salmoneus wallop another guy upside the head with the pitchfork, leaving him disoriented. Auto finished up by slamming the man head first into a stable support column knocking him unconscious. Horses in stalls whinnied with distress at the sound of clashing steel and warring shouts filling the stable. With the added help, Wong Tai's men were being overpowered. Delivering a punch to the stomach of another man and shoving him away, Auto looked to his comrades fighting around him, Chin Jie in particular. The petite woman delivered a powerful spinning kick to the head of a man immediately rendering him unconscious.

In that instant, Autolycus was back in the courtyard, the night he had been captured. He had safely made it out of Wong Tai's bedchamber. Guards had been on his tail and he was about to walk to freedom...when a petite, slender figure jumped down in front of him and delivered a kick to his midsection.

Autolycus stumbled backwards, almost falling down but remained on his feet.

_"I saw you take the ring," the attacker hissed. "Now give it to me!" The attacker delivered a spinning kick to Autolycus' head that knocked him to the stone courtyard..._

The eyes of the King of Thieves widened in recognition and surprise as an angry scowl appeared on his face.

His friends had just finished up on their own opponents when they took notice of his demeanor.

"Hey Auto, what's wrong?" Meleager asked.

"It was YOU!" Autolycus growled as he glared at Chen Jie. "You are the little harpie that attacked me in the courtyard and the reason I was captured and nearly EXECUTED!" He lunged for the young woman.

Zhen Yu and Meleager instantly restrained him.

"Leave my sister alone!" Chen Yew jumped in front of Chen Jie to protect her from Auto's threat of attack.

"LET ME GO!" Autolycus yelled as he struggled against the firm grip of his friends holding him in place.

"Auto be quiet!" Salmoneus said. "The rest of Wong Tai's men might hear you." With nervous eyes, he peered out of a stable window, making sure none of Wong Tai's men were headed their way.

"Yes, I am the one who attacked you that night in the courtyard. I am so sorry." Chen Jie peered over her brother's shoulder, her lips twisting with regret. "That's why I had to take part in your rescue."

"Look, you two will have to settle this later, because right now, we have to get out of here," Zhen Yu reminded them.

Auto knew the man was right and finally stopped struggling against those restraining him.

The group made their way over to a wagon that Salmoneus and his group had managed to hitch to some horses before Wong Tai's men discovered them. To avoid a confrontation with Autolycus, Zhen Yu, Chen Jie and Chen Yew sat on the bench while the others piled into the wagon.

The rain was still pouring when the wagon headed out of the gates of Wong Tai's compound headed for Chen Yee's ranch.

When they reached the ranch, the rain had slowed to a drizzle. The place was eerily deserted except for a lone servant; a middle-aged woman named Dao Ha-Chi. She greeted them in the foyer, crying hysterically.

"Dao Ha-Chi, what is wrong?" Chen Jie asked her face riddled with concern.

"Oh, Mistress Jie…Master Yew, something awful has happened!" Ha-Chi sobbed while dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Your father...he was killed in the battle against Wong Tai's army."

Chen Jie brought a hand up to her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. Chen Yew pulled his sister into an embrace, resting her head against a shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Zhen Yu placed a hand on each in a show of comfort.

The others voiced their sympathy too, including Autolycus who now gazed softly at Chen Jie.

"Maybe we should join the battle," Meleager suggested.

"No." Chen Jie said while pulling herself from Chen Yew's embrace. She took the handkerchief that Dao Ha-Chi offered and wiped away the tears streaking her face. "As soon as Autolycus was rescued, my father wanted you to leave right away. You must get that saber piece back to Greece so you can stop Dahak."

"You guys have it?" Autolycus asked with surprise.

"We sure do," Salmoneus replied with a smile. He let a hand pat a pouch secured around his waist.

"When my father told me of its importance, I gave it to him and he gave it to your friends," Chen Jie added.

"Master Yee's body was brought back by some of the men so it can be prepared for the funeral pyre. He lies in the receiving room," Dao Ha-Chi said.

"I want to see him one last time," Chen Jie softly replied while gazing down the hall where the receiving room was located. She turned toward those about to depart. "I pray that the journey ahead of you is safe and you defeat this great evil threatening our world." She bowed to them all, then let Chen Yew lead her down the corridor, headed for the receiving hall.

The others stood in silence and watched the two walk away and finally disappear behind a large door.

"Two wagons have already been prepared for your journey," Dao Ha-Chi informed them, breaking the silence. "They are stocked with food, water and other supplies you will need."

"Uh, before we leave, if it's all right with you guys, I would really like a bath and a shave." Autolycus ran a hand over his full beard.

"It's all right with me 'cause I would like to change into some dry clothes." Salmoneus had a look of discomfort on his face as he pulled at his soaking wet attire.

"Yeah, some dry clothes would be nice," Meleager confessed.

"I better go find you all something dry to wear." Dao Ha-Chi disappeared down a hall.

* * *

Autolycus grabbed a towel and wiped the water from his face. He turned around and gazed at his reflection in the mirror behind him.

"Now I'm back to my ol' self." A pleased grin broke out over his face while he ran a hand over his clean-shaven chin and his recently trimmed moustache.

"Hey Autolycus, are you about ready 'cause the rest of us are dressed." Meleager announced as he stepped into the changing area of the bathhouse.

"Yeah, we wanna get on the road while we still have daylight," Salmoneus added as he, too, entered the room followed by Zhen Yu.

"Hold your horses, I'll be ready in a few seconds." As fast as he could with the use of only one good hand, Autolycus hopped into the clean pants Dao Ha-Chi had brought him and then the shirt. "Did you guys get the chance to see Chen Jie again?"

"When we went to the receiving room, it was empty," Zhen Yu replied. "Dao Ha-Chi told us that after she saw her father's body, Chen Jie went up to her room to get some rest."

"After the day she's had, I know she needs it." Salmoneus' face was etched with sympathy.

Autolycus now sat on a bench and was putting on his boots. A sigh of regret escaped his lips. "Now I feel just awful for blowing up at her like I did."

"Well you shouldn't. What she did almost got you killed. Even she understood the reasons for your anger," Zhen Yu said.

"I just hope she will be all right," Autolycus said.

"She will be. She has six older brothers to look after her," Meleager said.

"And tons of servants who will make sure she is just fine," Salmoneus added.

"They're right. She's in good hands," Zhen Yu assured.

* * *

"A caravan of villagers trying to flee the fighting is headed for the city of Jincheng. They haven't got that much of a head start on you so you should reach them in no time," Dao Ha-Chi informed them as she watched the men load into the two wagons. Autolycus, Meleager, Salmoneus and Zhen Yu road in the first wagon while Zhen Yu's men road in the second wagon.

"Well Dao Ha-Chi, we thank you for the stocked wagons and the clothes," Autolycus began when all were aboard both wagons. "I personally want to thank you for the bath and the shave."

"You are most welcome." Dao Ha-Chi had a big smile on her face as she bowed to them.

"Now you take care of yourself and the Chen family," he said then the wagons began their departure.

The servant woman watched the two wagons leave the Chen ranch and head down the dirt road.

She had been right about them catching up to the caravan for they joined them a few miles down the road from the Chen ranch. The two wagons took up the rear of the caravan.

Sounds of the battle could be heard in the distance while the flashes of artillery filled the sky, adding to the reddish-orange backdrop of the setting sun. But these sounds and vision of war slowly faded as the caravan of wagons got further from the fighting.

A few hours had passed---the sounds and sights of war had long been abandoned. Zhen Yu and Meleager were embroiled in an intense conversation as they sat on the bench of the wagon, directing the horses. Salmoneus was in the wagon itself and had fallen asleep after stuffing himself with some of the food Dao Ha-Chi had packed for them.

Autolycus lounged against some boxes. He was lost in thoughts about what he would do with himself after they defeated Dahak when out of the corner of an eye; he spotted movement near the back of the wagon.

Grabbing a nearby frying pan to use as a weapon, he cautiously made his way to the back of the wagon. Whoever it was stopped moving when they sensed his presence hovering above. In one quick motion, he removed the bedrolls covering the person.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was. "Chen Jie?"

"Shhh, not so loud," she whispered before she crawled out from under the bedrolls.

Auto quickly looked to the direction of his friends. Meleager and Zhen Yu were still embroiled in their conversation and Salmoneus was still asleep.

He turned to the young woman once again. "What are you doing here? He asked with a whisper.

"I'll explain but can I have something to eat first?" Chen Jie whispered.

Autolycus went over to one of the baskets where the food was packed. He removed a few tasty items then headed back over to Chen Jie.

She gratefully took the food Autolycus offered. He seated himself before her and waited for an explanation. Not to alert the others, the conversation took place in hushed tones.

"Once again, I want to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you because of me." Chen Jie bowed her head in profound sorrow.

"Hey, I'm still here so don't worry about it." Autolycus placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Now, tell me why you were hiding in our wagon?"

After hearing his words, Chen Jie raised her bowed head and looked into his face. "With Chen Yee dead, there is nothing back there for me now."

"But what about your six brothers? How can you just leave them?"

"They are my adopted brothers."

Auto gazed at her with confusion.

"Chen Yee was my adopted father," Chen Jie continued. "He took me into his home after Wong Tai's father killed both my parents and my four older brothers. I was only two years old when he took me into his home and raised me as his daughter."

"But that ranch has been your home for nearly your whole life. We have to take you back there." Autolycus prepared to rise to his feet.

But Chen Jie held firmly to an arm, preventing him from rising. "I WILL NOT go back," she declared in a firm tone.

"Why not?"

"Chen Fang is my oldest adopted brother. Now that Chen Yee is dead, he is the head of the family. He wants me to marry some landowner named Tsang Shan. Fang is in love with Tsang Phi-Anh and wants to marry her. She is Tsang Shan's daughter. He is against the marriage. So, Chen Fang wanted to offer my hand to Tsang Shan in marriage since he has always lusted after me. My brother figures Tsang Shan will soften to the idea of him marrying his daughter if he gets what he wants." Chen Jie's face was riddled with disgust. "Chen Yee was against this but now that he is dead..."

"Chen Fang will force you to marry Tsang Shan," Autolycus finished for her.

"And I would have no choice but to obey him," Chen Jie growled with tempered anger. "Tsang Shan is fat, ugly and three times my age. I WILL NOT marry him! My only choice is to go to Greece with you."

"But Greece is so far away and a different culture. Maybe we could find you a place to hide in Chin where you could start over," Autolycus suggested.

"No, Chen Fang has connections everywhere so I am afraid he would find me. The safest place for me would be Greece." Chen Jie finally bit into the food Autolycus had given her.

Autolycus shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"Hey Auto, who are you talking to?" Salmoneus sleepily asked rubbing his eyes. A yawn escaped his lips as he rose to a sitting position after a very relaxing nap.

"You weren't talking to Salmoneus?" Meleager chimed in from the wagon bench.

"So who are you talking to?" Zhen Yu asked.

The two now had their heads turned as they gazed into the wagon.

Autolycus looked to his friends seated on the wagon bench then to Salmoneus. "Fellas, it appears we have a stowaway." He moved aside so the three could see Chen Jie.

The three had looks of surprise on their faces.

"Hello." Chen Jie just flashed them a smile and waved a hand.

**CHAPTER 65**

After an unseasonably cool night, a fog hung over the thick jungle as the sun rose in the sky. Temperatures were already warm indicating another hot and humid day.

The enormous peak of Kilimanjaro dominated the backdrop as the Simbutus gathered on a field at the edge of the dark jungle. All had risen before sunrise to witness the start of the Dakatubu challenge.

Darnelle's eyes scanned the thick green foliage before him as he stood at the edge of the jungle. In the past, many had tried to travel through it but were never seen again. Darnelle was determined to be the exception. He turned to look several yards from where he stood and stared at his opponent.

Nagasili wore his typical loincloth. Simbutu warriors who spoke in hushed tones surrounded him. Some were rubbing a translucent substance over his lean muscular long legs and arms, causing his dark brown skin to glisten in the rays of the early morning sun.

Since his normal wardrobe would have impaired his chances of winning the contest, Darnelle had opted to wear Simbutu male attire---a loincloth.

"Now, are you sure you have that diagram Ahkmin drew memorized?" Draco asked, his large hands massaging his friend's shoulders as he stood behind him.

"Yeah, I've got it stamped on my brain," Darnelle confidently replied as he secured the machete that hung at his waist.

Ahkmim handed Draco a pack to strap on Darnelle's back. "When you reach Kilimanjaro, you must enter using the caves on the southern slope of the mountain..."

"I know...I know." Darnelle quickly glanced at his two friends. "I wish you two would stop worrying. I will get the wooly mammoth tusk, find the Holy Saber piece and make it back here before Nagasili, winning freedom for all of us."

"You certainly got the right attitude." Draco gave his friend's shoulders one last squeeze after making sure the pack was secure. He moved to stand beside Ahkmim.

A Simbutu man made his way to the center of the crowd and placed a large animal horn to his lips. The loud trumpet sound reverberated throughout the field and brought those gathered to immediate silence.

All eyes focused on the Simbutu chief as he moved to stand before his people. His head was adorned with a multi-colored feathered headdress. Down his brown chest dangled several bone necklaces. Firmly gripped in his right hand was a six-foot long spear.

"Fudalo Dakatubu fi puswali." The chief pointed the spear held in his right hand at Glaphyra who was standing among the women of the village. "Dakatubu tizi Simbutu uglim." He pointed the spear at Nagasili. "Dakatubu tizi puswalo mezu." His final pointing of the spear was at Darnelle. "Takidi un swayo Ungawa seu mambudi."

"The chief basically reiterated the challenge by Darnelle for Glaphyra. The first to bring back the tusk of the extinct wooly mammoth will be the victor," Ahkmim translated. "Of course, Darnelle has the added bonus of freeing us too if he wins."

"If is not in my vocabulary Ahkmim, it's WHEN I win," Darnelle declared. He gazed over at Glaphyra who stood among the Simbutu women.

Her face was riddled with worry. Darnelle wished he could go to her and assure her that everything would be all right but since he couldn't, he tried to relay that message with a firm and determined look.

She saw this and it brought a faint smile to her lips.

The horn was blown again, signaling the start of the challenge.

Nagasili and Darnelle were still several feet from each other when both got into position at the edge of the jungle. Each man kept an eye on the chief.

"Doditu mysub kayun bezi." The Simbutu chief raised both arms in the air. "Hujmondi vizi NATU!" He shouted as he lowered both arms to stretch out in front of him.

Darnelle and Nagasili instantly took off running into the jungle.

"May the gods be with you, my friend," Draco said.

"Amen to that," Ahkmim added.

Both men watched along with the entire Simbutu tribe as the two combatants quickly disappeared into the thick green foliage.

* * *

Using the machete given to him earlier by a Simbutu warrior, Darnelle repeatedly cut the thick foliage out of his path. He brought a hand up to his face to wipe away the sweat that threatened to drip into his eyes. It was only a few hours since sunrise and the day was already hot with sticky, thick humidity. Darnelle couldn't see Nagasili but knew the Simbutu was on the same path as he was.

After cutting a mile through the jungle, Darnelle changed coursed and started traveling parallel to the jungle's edge. He hacked at the foliage in this direction for a few miles until he reached the first landmark on the shortcut Ahkmim had mapped out for him.

A smile formed on Darnelle's face when he gazed at a flowing river. He would heartily welcome its waters cooling his hot, sweaty body. But that smile soon faded and was replaced with a look of caution when he spotted some crocodiles make their way out of the jungle and crawl into the river, disappearing below the surface.

Following the flow of the river, Darnelle was able to move a lot quicker because there were clear paths and he didn't have to waste time cutting away foliage. Now the only time he had to use the machete was to cut away some tree bark that Ahkmim recommended he munch on for sustenance.

The boiling sun was high in the sky, indicating it was midday when Darnelle reached the valley at the base of Kilimanjaro. But in order to enter the valley, he would now have to cross the river. For miles, he hadn't seen any crocodiles swimming in the water or basking in the heat at the river edge but that didn't mean they were not around. With the utmost caution, Darnelle slowly made his way into the water.

The river turned out to be a lot deeper than he thought and he soon found himself swimming. His eyes constantly scanned the water for any sign of danger while his arms and legs propelled his body through the water, making as little noise as possible. "I'm almost there," he breathed as the riverbank on the other side got closer and closer.

When he reached the shallow part of the river, he decided to walk the rest of the way. He was almost at the riverbank when a crocodile buried in the river bottom lunged at him. Darnelle immediately jumped out of the way, losing his balance and falling backwards into the river.

"UGGHHH!" Darnelle screamed in agony when he felt the jaws of the reptile clamp down on his left ankle.

Water splashed about as Darnelle struggled to free himself but the creature maintained its vice-like grip. The crocodile began pulling him out into deeper waters to drown him. Darnelle unhooked the machete that hung at his waist.

"LET GO!" Darnelle shouted as he began to viciously hack at the crocodile's body.

Under the attack, the animal thrashed about, swinging its long tail and splashing water everywhere. Despite the panicked movements, the crocodile maintained its grip on Darnelle's ankle.

The machete barely nicked the animal's body of natural armor so Darnelle started hacking away at it's large head, aiming for the eyes. After a few vicious swings, he managed to pierce the right one. Instantly, the crocodile released his leg from its jaws and quickly swam towards deeper waters.

Huffing for air and spiting out water, Darnelle quickly made his way to the riverbank. He dragged himself to a nearby tree and warily began to inspect the extent of his injuries. There were some scrapes, bruises and teeth marks around his ankle but for the most part, the skin had not been broken.

"Amazing!" Darnelle breathed while running a hand over his ankle. He figured with the vice-like hold the animal had on him that his flesh would be torn and bloodied. "The gods are surely smiling down upon me."

But there was some pain and now Darnelle had to see if he could still walk without being encumbered. Slowly, and using the trunk of the tree for support, he rose to stand. He tentatively put some weight on his left foot. To his surprise, he didn't feel any pain. He let go of the tree and decided to give walking a try.

He started with his right foot and then his left. This time when he put weight on his left foot, he did grimace from the pain in his ankle but it was bearable. And it would have to be because he had to continue --- not only for his own life and the lives of his three friends but also for the lives of every human being on the earth.

He headed towards a dense patch of trees. In their midst grew lush green grass and colorful wildflowers. Darnelle could hear birds singing as they went about their daily routine high in the treetops. Gone was the humidity of the jungle, which was replaced by a cool breeze that rustled leaves and swayed the branches.

When Darnelle reached the edge of the tree patch he set his gaze on the land that lay before him. It was a stark contrast to what was behind him. For what he just walked through was green and full of life. What laid before him was barren, dry, brown and smelled of death.

The intense walk had left Darnelle with a noticeable limp as he made his way onto the land stretched out before him. His head turned this way and that---his eyes filled with wonder while gazing at the large old bones covering the dry earth. These were the sole remnants to mark the existence of the great wooly mammoth. No one knew why the animals had died out but this was the place they had come to take their last breaths and thus it became their burial ground.

A whistle of amazement escaped the man's lips when he stood before a skull the size of a small hut. The elephant was the descendant of the wooly mammoth and a big animal in its own right but Darnelle thought even it would look small next to such a creature.

Though highly fascinated, Darnelle did not forget the reason for his journey to the burial ground. He had been moving about the extensive collection of bones for most of the afternoon when he discovered what he was looking for. A smile of relief appeared on his face when he placed a hand on the large black tusk of a bull mammoth. Over the ages, it had broken into arm length chunks and it was a good thing too because in one piece, it looked to be twice Darnelle's height. He grabbed a nice size chunk and placed it in the backpack. He also gathered up some dry vine that he had noticed scattered throughout the burial ground. It was rather sturdy in structure and could aid him in the task that lay ahead.

Darnelle had seen no sign of Nagasili, which meant that the shortcut that Ahkmim had mapped out for him gave him a considerable lead over the Simbutu warrior. And with the time brought by such a lead, Darnelle would move on to the task that had brought him to Africa in the first place.

He gazed up at the large mountain looming over the burial ground. This side of Kilimanjaro's peak was smooth which Darnelle knew meant that he was on the western slope. He would have to climb about halfway up the western slope to reach the entrance of the cave on the southern slope. With his jaw set firm, Darnelle headed for Kilimanjaro.

* * *

Nagasili placed the machete in the scabbard that hung at his waist as he used the back of a hand to wipe away the sweat that soaked his brow. His brown eyes were filled with relief as he stared at the large old bones scattered all over the dry earth before him. After hacking his way through the stifling hot jungle he had finally made his way to the burial ground of the wooly mammoth.

His long lean legs were tired but they moved him forward as he began his search for the extinct animal's large black tusk. His lips transformed into a pleased smile when he found some chunks. He put the largest he could carry in his own backpack.

Nagasili glanced around for signs of his opponent but really wasn't expecting there to be any. The man was a stranger to the jungle and probably already dead. The golden-haired woman was as good as his. And the dead man's friends would be the main course at the village feast to celebrate his victory. Now all Nagasili had to do was make his way back to the Simbutu village.

The proud warrior gazed up at Kilimanjaro's formidable peak. Before leaving that morning, his tribesmen had told him about the shortcut he could take by climbing the mountain and following the caves on the southern slope. He would avoid the thick jungle and be back in the Simbutu village sometime after sundown. Securing the pack to his back, Nagasili headed for the mountain.

* * *

'If I don't look down, I'll be okay' Darnelle kept reminding himself. With caution, he placed a foot upon a rock as he firmly held onto another with a hand. It was tedious and tense but he was making his way up Kilimanjaro's rocky southern face.

Darnelle stole a glance at the blue-black sky. Nightfall was steadily approaching and the last thing he wanted to be doing was trying to climb a mountain in the dark.

'I wonder how much further I have to go to reach the cave?' he mentally questioned while gazing upward. A smile of relief spread across his face---he got the answer to his question. About five yards above him, he could see the opening to a cave. Darnelle picked up the pace of his climbing.

Night now darkened the land when Darnelle hauled himself onto the precipice that was at the entranceway to the cave. Wearily, he rose to his feet and stood there a few moments just to catch his breath after an arduous climb.

The cave should have been as black as the night sky but strangely enough, there was a dim glow coming from within its depths. Darnelle found this comforting---for now he wouldn't have to move about the cave in the dark. After a brief rest period, he made his way into the cave.

His attention was immediately captured by drawings covering the walls. These were obviously done by people long dead because in the drawings large wooly mammoths were depicted roaming lush green fields. Darnelle wished he had the time to study them but none could be spared right now as he focused on the task that had brought him there.

He noticed the farther he traveled in the cave the warmer it got. Absentmindedly with the back of a hand, he wiped away the breads of sweat that had broken out on his brow. The cave was now breaking off into two separate tunnels. Darnelle recalled the map that Ahkmim had drawn for him. He was to follow the tunnel that went to his right, so that's the way he continued.

It sloped downward, back to ground level. As he moved deeper into the tunnel, Darnelle could hear what sounded like rapidly moving water and smell a foul stench similar to rotten eggs. The tunnel came to an end when it opened into an immense cavern. The walls were colored reddish-orange and glowed light fire, brightening the area. The rotten egg smell was the strongest inside the cavern as was the sound of running water, which seemed to originate, where the cavern floor dropped off a cliff. Darnelle moved to stand at its edge.

Far below the cliff, flowed a river of bubbling water. It was so hot that steam rose above it along with that stench of rotten eggs, which was due to sulfur deposits. This was an unpleasant reminder that Kilimangaro was an active volcano. He placed a hand over his nose to block out the foul smell. Darnelle just wanted to find the saber piece and get out of there before an unexpected eruption occurred.

So far, everything Ahkmin had drawn out in a map had been accurate --- the tunnel and this cavern. The saber piece should be somewhere in the cavern. Now Darnelle just had to find it. His eyes scanned the surroundings, looking for the resting-place of the Holy saber. He stole a glance in the direction of the bubbling water and saw something shiny reflecting in the nook of the rocky wall across from the cliff.

"Oh gods, please don't let that be it," Darnelle groaned.

He moved to the very edge of the cliff to get a better look. Once again, he saw something reflecting off of the glowing rocks that appeared metallic.

"Damn!" He cursed under his breath as he kicked at the dirt. For all the places in the cavern where the saber piece could be, it had to be wedged into a rocky nook on the other side of a steamy, bubbly stream.

Darnelle quickly composed himself. Getting angry wasn't going to help the situation. He would just have to figure out a way to get it. He gazed downward over the cliff again. Several yards below him, a large boulder pierced through the steaming water. There were several that dotted the raging stream and went all the way to the other side. This gave Darnelle an idea.

From the backpack, he retrieved the vine he had earlier collected from the burial ground. Darnelle tied one end around a boulder situated at the start of the cliff. He gave it a few strong tugs to make sure it was secure, then threw the other end over the cliff. After wiping his sweaty palms on his loincloth, Darnelle got a firm grip on the vine and started his climb over the cliff.

The smell of sulfur filled his nostrils as Darnelle cautiously made his way down the vine, headed for the large boulder below. When his feet touched its chiseled surface, he made sure he had secure footing then released the vine from his grip.

While the steaming river flowed before him, Darnelle gazed at the next closest boulder. It was about a yard away from the one on which he stood. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet as he made ready to jump. After a few moments, he took a leap headed for the closest boulder. When he came down on its surface, pain shot up from his injured left ankle causing him to stumble and lose his balance. He fell with a thud, halfway hanging off of the boulder. In the mishap, the backpack loosened and partially fell into the steaming water. Ignoring the pain he was feeling, Darnelle rose to his knees and quickly pulled the backpack from the water. His eyes widened when he saw its condition---a small part of it had begun to eat away! So not only was the river scalding hot but corrosive like acid. He would have to be much more careful when he made his jump to the next boulder.

Grimacing with pain, Darnelle slowly rose to his feet. Leaping from boulder to boulder was going to aggravate the injury to his left ankle. But it couldn't be helped so he would have to bear it. Darnelle plotted out a path to the rocky nook --- leaping to six more boulders would get him there. Sucking on his bottom lip, he prepared for his next jump.

* * *

When Darnelle's last leap from the final boulder put him inside the rocky nook a sigh of gratefulness escaped his lips. He was dripping with sweat and his legs were trembling so badly that he collapsed. Now on his knees, he turned and gazed up to look at the wall in front of him. He raised a hand and used his fingers to dig out the shard of metal embedded in the dirt.

After several minutes, Darnelle was finally able to pull it free. The metal piece was about a foot in length. He quickly rubbed away the dirt covering it.

"Yes!" He breathed when he had a clear view it. A smile from ear to ear broke out over his face as he repeatedly ran his fingers over the design identical to the one in Cyrus' drawing of the saber.

Darnelle safely tucked the saber piece into the backpack then slowly rose to his feet to begin the return leaps back towards the cliff.

* * *

When Darnelle hauled himself back onto the cliff, he collapsed from sheer exhaustion. From head to toe, his body was dripping with sweat while his chest rapidly rose and fell. He did not relish climbing down Kilimanjaro's rocky southern slope. Not only due to fatigue but because of the dark.

Ahkmim had mapped out two exits. One was closer to ground level and involved a lot less climbing and that was the one that he would use. With weary movements, Darnelle rose to his feet. He untied the vine from the rock and placed it in the backpack.

He traveled back up the tunnel to where it met the main cave. But instead of continuing through the main cave, he went into the other tunnel. It too opened out into another cavern with a bubbling river full of sulfuric acid but on a much lower level.

Darnelle smiled when he saw moonlight reflecting shadows of nearby trees on the floor of the cavern just at the exit. He was bone tired but the sight of the outside world boosted him and made him pick up his pace. He was about ten yards away from the exit when Nagasili stepped out from behind a boulder and now stood in his path. In his right hand, he held a machete.

Darnelle was surprised to see the Simbutu warrior in the cave. But then it stood to reason that since he lived in the region that Nagasili would have heard about the shortcut running through Kilimanjaro.

"Nimbuti swayu ogeirli!" Nagasili pointed the machete in a threatening manner at the man standing before him.

Darnelle groaned in frustration. He was not up for a fight but if that's what he had to do to leave the mountain, then so be it. He unsheathed his own machete.

Nagasili let out a loud yell that reverberated throughout the cavern as he headed straight for Darnelle, his machete viciously slashing.

Darnelle blocked an incoming deadly swing with one of his own.

The sound of clashing steel now reverberated throughout the cavern as each man fought to overpower his opponent.

Darnelle saw an opening in Nagasili's defenses and swiftly kicked the machete from the Simbutu's hands. This move surprised the warrior but he instantly compensated by delivering a stunning kick to Darnelle, knocking the machete from his own hands. Now going toe to toe, the men moved about the cavern, exchanging viciously blows. Punches and kicks found their marks on heads and various regions of the body.

Darnelle's earlier activities in the cave didn't leave him with much energy so he soon found himself on the receiving end of the fight when he was knocked to the dirt floor. Gasping for air, he rose to his knees just as Nagasili charged right towards him at top speed. With the little strength he had left and using the man's own momentum he tossed him right over his head. Nagasili cried out in surprise as he headed right over the edge of the cliff.

Still gasping, Darnelle crawled to the edge of the cliff to find out what had become of Nagasili. The Simbutu was conscious and lying on a rocky ledge some yards below the cliff. It was obvious the way one of his legs was bent that it had been broken in the fall.

Using the wall for support, Nagasili tried to stand but he cried out in agonizing pain as he collapsed to the ledge bottom.

Darnelle had a sad frown on his face as he continued to gaze at the warrior. Nagasili would never be able to leave that ledge and eventually die there. Darnelle could rescue him but should he? After all, the man had try to kill him and if he left him there, his victory in the Dakatuba challenge would definitely be assured.

He looked once again to the warrior who in turn gazed downward to look at the steaming water that flowed perilously close to the rocky ledge where he laid. Darnelle turned away from the edge as he rose to his feet. He removed the vine he had used earlier from his backpack. Darnelle made the decision to save Nagasili---it just wouldn't be right to leave the man on that ledge.

"Hey you down there!" Darnelle shouted while gazing down at Nagasili.

The Simbutu warrior quickly looked up just as Darnelle tossed the vine over the edge of the cliff with one end still grasped firmly in a hand. Nagasili gazed at the vine swaying in front of his face then up at the man who stood on the edge of the cliff.

Darnelle knew the man couldn't understand him but he had to speak to help convey what he wanted to do. "Tie the vine around you." He made a tying motion around his waist. "Then I can pull you up." He made a motion as if he was hauling something.

Tentatively, Nagasili grabbed the vine and began to tie it around his waist.

"Yes! That's it exactly!" Darnelle declared with a pleased smile.

When Nagasili had the vine securely tied around his waist and some wrapped around both hands, Darnelle got his own firm grip on the vine as he began to move backward, lifting the fallen man from the ledge.

Biting his bottom lip, he pulled as hard as he could on the vine, still moving backward as Nagasili got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Soon, he saw the warrior's large brown hands grasp the edge of the cliff and with one giant tug, his body slid onto the edge.

Darnelle was exhausted but he immediately went to the injured man's side. Using one of the fallen machetes, he cut the vine from around the warrior's waist then helped him to his feet. Careful not to put any weight on the broken leg, Darnelle draped one of Nagasili's arms around his shoulders as he guided them both out of the cavern.

* * *

Large torches lined the perimeter of the Simbutu village --- their fiery orange flames blowing in the cool breeze ---- a welcome relief to the day's stifling humidity. Men sat before drums, beating out jungle rhythms as villagers moved about. It was well into the night but the village was still brewing with activity as people anxiously awaited the return of either participant in the Dakatubu challenge.

Glaphyra stepped out of a hut. She nervously bit down on her lower lip as she tightly folded her arms across her chest. Simbutus who chatted away in their native tongue, which she couldn't understand, surrounded her. Then she glanced towards the cage where Draco and Ahkmim had been sent back to earlier in the day. Glaphyra desperately wanted to go to them---to get some reassurance that Darnelle would be okay and that they all would be let go. She started making her way towards the cage. But she didn't get very far when a warrior blocked her path.

"Puswali nodu!" The warrior glared at her. "Puswali nodu cefomzi!" Stretching out an arm, he firmly pointed in the direction of the hut she had left a few moments ago.

Glaphyra's own eyes glared daggers at the warrior blocking her path. With an angry huff she turned on her heel, and head back towards the hut.

From their place in the cage, Draco and Ahkmim had not witnessed the exchange between Glaphyra and the warrior.

"Man, I wonder how Darnelle is doing?" Draco sat with his legs crossed on the dirt floor of the cage. His fingers nervously moved about some stones.

"He fully memorized the map I made for him so he should be just fine," Ahkmim assured.

"How long do these Dakatubu challenges normally take? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Draco looked at Ahkmim with a worried expression on his face.

"No one can say how long they should take since no one has ever made it back alive from one," Ahkmim confessed, his lips twisting in a grim frown.

Ahkmim's bleak response didn't do much to ease Draco's worries but he decided to ask one more question. "What will happen to us if neither makes it back?"

"The Simbutus will carry out their initial intentions and kill us," Ahkmim replied..

"That's what I figured," Draco wearily sighed as he ceased fiddling with the stones.

* * *

With the sunrise had returned the hotter temperatures and by midday the humidity was stifling. There was still no sign of either Darnelle or Nagasili.

"Y'know, I'm not really worried about ending up as food for the Simbutu's," Draco confessed while taking the shirt he had removed from his body and wiping away the sweat drenching his face. "I will have melted in this heat long before they eat me." He gazed in wonderment at the villagers who moved about unaffected by the sweltering temperatures. "How can they function in this weather?"

"They have lived with it their whole lives so they are use to it." Ahkmim was also dripping with sweat as he sat lounging against the bars of their cage. "Being an Egyptian I am use to hot weather but a drier climate. You add humidity and I don't want to move."

Their chat about the weather was brought to a halt when a Simbutu warrior came running into the village.

"Nagasil fi Puswalo mudo sawzi Dakatubu!"

Villagers gathered around the man and began chatting excitedly in their native tongue.

Despite the heat, Ahkmim quickly rose to his feet; a smile began forming on his face.

"What's going on?" Draco asked the Egyptian.

"The warrior said he saw Darnelle and Nagasili headed this way."

"He did!" Draco was now smiling himself. His hands firmly gripped the bars of their bamboo cage, as he now stood tiptoed trying to get a glimpse of when Darnelle arrived.

With all the commotion, Glaphyra left the tent and joined the villagers. When she realized what had them all so excited, she got excited too and waited for a glimpse of Darnelle.

"Swazi Dakatubu!" A woman shouted, pointing a finger, just as the two combatants came into view. Everyone quickly gathered around the finish line.

No one had ever made it back alive from a Dakatubu challenge before let alone both participants. Shouts of excitement got louder as the two combatants headed for the finish line.

Nagasili's right leg was in a splint as he used a long bamboo pool as a walking stick.

Darnelle had to use a bamboo walking stick too since the injury to his left ankle had gotten worse.

Pain was deeply etched in the faces of both men with each step they took---bringing them closer and closer to the end of this grueling challenge. Both wanted to collapse from sheer exhaustion but the shouts of the crowd kept them moving forward until they were right at the finish line drawn in the ground and both simultaneous put a foot on it.

The crowd rejoiced with louder shouts and clapping.

"Did you see who won?" Draco still stood tiptoed trying to see past the gathered crowd.

"No, the crowd blocked my view," Ahkmim said.

"Please let Darnelle be the winner." Draco nervously chewed on a thumbnail.

The gathered crowd fell silent as they made a path for their chief to reach the two combatants.

After crossing the finish line both men gave into exhaustion and had collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Now they were slowly rising when the leader of the Simbutu's approached them.

The chief stood between the two men, took an arm of each and raised it in the air. "Dakatubu Chentaka!"

"So, who won?" Draco asked.

"The challenge ended in a tie," Ahkmim replied.

"What's going to happen to us?" Draco asked.

"He hasn't gotten to that part yet." Ahkmim looked back towards the chief.

"Fi Puswalo mudo rhiszi tui mezihgi fi Puswali kosihei treu Nagasili."

The crowd mumbled in agreement with their chief's decision.

The warrior who earlier barred Glaphyra from going to the cage, escorted her through the crowd and forced her to stand by Nagasili.

"Since there was a tie, Nagasili gets to keep Glaphyra while we get to go free." Ahkmim translated.

"No way!" Draco declared as he watched a Simbutu warrior approach their cage, unlock the door and wave a hand for them to step out.

The two free men headed for where Darnelle stood with the others.

"I'm glad to see you both, especially you Ahkmim," Darnelle started. "I know some of what the chief said is good for us but not all of it."

"You are right," Ahkmim said. "They are letting us go while Nagasili gets to keep Glaphyra."

"Over my dead body!" Darnelle made a move towards Glaphyra and the warrior.

"Wait!" Ahkmim restrained him, just as Nagasili stepped forward to address the crowd.

"Nutiuzi wanute fi puswali mudo fi puswali." Using the bamboo pole for support, Nagasili led Glaphyra over to stand by Darnelle.

Surprised chatter is heard throughout the crowd.

"Wow! What just happened here?" Darnelle asked as he, Draco and Glaphyra looked to Ahkmim for an explanation.

"Well, you will have to fill us in on the details but since you saved Nagasili's life, he is forfeiting his prize and letting you take Glaphyra."

"Fantastic!" Darnelle pulled a smiling Glaphyra towards him as he captured her lips with a quick kiss.

"So, they are letting us all go? How soon can we leave?" Draco asked.

"As soon as we want," Ahkmim replied.

* * *

No longer worried about being the main course of a Simbutu feast, the four stayed one more night at the village. This was mainly so Darnelle could have the village healer properly care for his injured ankle.

At sunrise the next morning, the four headed to a nearby river and loaded into the canoe the Simbutus had given them. This river would connect to the Nile, which they would take north, headed for Egypt.

* * *

Dahak growled with deadly fury while angrily slamming shut his bedchamber door.

"Ooh...you are certainly in a foul mood," a familiar feminine voice purred from behind the black draperies shrouding his canopied bed.

The dark god gazed toward the bed just as the draperies parted and out stepped Discord.

"I just love it when you're angry." With a seductive sway to her step, she sauntered over to the god.

By the time she reached him, her black leather and lace attire had disappeared and she stood before him completely nude.

Dahak let his crystal blue eyes rake over her porcelain form.

"It makes you more feral in bed." She gazed up at him while her dainty hands began undoing the fasteners on the front of his leather suit.

But Dahak removed her hands. "Now is not a good time, Discord."

"Sure it is," She cooed while her hands made their way back to his chest and the fasteners.

This time the dark god removed her hands with a tight grip around her slender wrists.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Discord gazed up at him in surprise --- her blood red lips twisted in discomfort.

Tightening the grip around her wrists, Dahak bore into her with an icy stare. "I told you I'm NOT IN THE MOOD!" He released her from his grasp, shoving her away from him.

Seething with tempered rage, Discord glared murderous daggers at the god. "FINE!" She shouted as her body was once again covered in black leather and lace. "Then you won't mind if I go find release with ANOTHER!" In a blinding burst of light, the goddess vanished from sight.

Dahak tossed his head indifferently as he gazed at the spot where the goddess stood a moment ago. Discord could screw whomever she wanted. He had more important things to worry about.

The dark god walked over to a mirror hanging on a wall. As he gazed at his reflection, he slowly undid the remaining fasteners to his leather suit. When they were all undone, he pulled open the suit and stared at his bare chest.

His beautiful olive skin was reverting to that of a reptile---greenish brown and scaly. Dahak had always been able to fight off the affects of the curse laid upon him many millennia ago but this time it would be irreversible.

He growled in frustration while bringing a fist forward to violently punch the mirror, shattering it to pieces that fell to the floor.

* * *

"I don't have to put up with this, Minos!" Hope declared through clenched teeth while struggling to free herself from the unwanted embrace of the exalted high priest.

"Oh, but you do my dear. It's part of you proving to your father that you are loyal to him." Minos leaned down and began caressing her neck with kisses.

Hope shivered with disgust at his touch.

Hope and Minos were in the main hall of her father's new temple. She had come there looking for the dark god when Minos, with his lustful intentions, had cornered her.

"You've got to stop fighting me, Hope." Minos let his hands begin to roam her body. "It will make creating the six destroyers so much easier for you."

Hope struggled all the more in his tight grasp. "I will NEVER stop fighting you!" She yelled as her right hand slapped him hard across the face.

At that moment, Dahak's form appeared out of a flame of fire, seated upon his throne.

Upon seeing the god, Minos released Hope from his unwanted embrace as the two faced the dark deity.

"Father."

"Dark One."

Dahak remained silent and only nodded to acknowledge them.

"I have to speak to you Father. But it can wait. I'll leave you and Minos alone." Hope prepared to depart when Minos firmly grabbed an arm, halting her exit.

"I expect to see you in my bedchamber tonight," Minos reminded her with a whisper.

Hope remained silent and only glared with disgust at him. When he finally released his hold on her arm, she quickly exited the main hall.

Minos turned to face Dahak once again. His lips were twisted in a frown of discomfort. "Dark One, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What?" Dahak growled.

"Talon has been destroyed and Xena is not under the influence of your blood."

"Is that all?" Dahak asked in a deadly low voice.

"Not quite. She has gone to Persia to meet up with the children, Gabrielle and...a very much alive Ares."

"NO!" Dahak shouted as he slammed a fist against a black marble armrest, shattering it to chunks. "How can Ares be alive? He should be DEAD! I KILLED HIM!"

Any other follower would have been terrified to be in Dahak's presence when he was in such a state but not Minos. He was the only one who knew how to calm down the dark god.

"I don't know how Ares was brought back to life," Minos confessed. "It must be the work of that former Watcher, Cyrus."

Dahak combed his fingers through his shoulder length black hair in frustration. "EVERYTHING I have spent years planning is in JEOPARDY! And now this curse upon me threatens to take over permanently!" He pulled open the front of his leather suit and let Minos see the greenish brown scales covering his chest.

The High priest stared in horror at the sight before the dark god quickly concealed his plight from view.

"I need that boy, Minos. The eclipse will be taking place soon."

The high priest gazed at his lord and spoke with a firm confidence. "Don't worry Dark One, we will get him."

**CHAPTER 66**

Aphrodite had a big smile on her face as she gazed up at the clear blue sky and the beaming sun. She gave herself a hug and softly squealed with delight. The day looked just as beautiful as she felt, and it was off to a fantastic start --- ambrosia had nothing on mortal food.

She was now in search of her big brother. She had the solution to his unfortunate setback with Xena and had to see him at once. Some of the servants in the palace had informed her that he had gone down to the bathhouse and that's where she was headed.

As she stepped inside the marble structure, there were servants moving about, getting the tubs and other bath essentials ready for use by the estate's many residents. She scanned the beautifully decorated mosaic surroundings until she caught sight of the war god and headed over to him.

Aphrodite's pink lips were frowning and her blue eyes were filled with confusion as she took in the sight before her. "Ar, what are you doing?"

The war god sighed whimsically as he gazed up at the love goddess from his position in a sunken tub. "Now Sis, I know you only take these for relaxation but in our semi-mortal state we need to take baths if we don't want to offend. After the incident with that enchanted scroll of yours, you of all people should know the importance of mortal hygiene."

Aphrodite glowered at her brother for bringing up what she considered a nightmare. With clenched teeth she said, "I wasn't referring to the bath. I was referring to them!" She threw her gaze in the direction of the three young women who were kneeling around the sunken tub, behind the war god. Each had a loofa sponge lathered with soap. One woman was rubbing a soapy sponge over Ares' broad shoulders while the other two worked on his muscular arms.

"Oh, you mean these beautiful young ladies." He admiringly glanced at each one.

They in turn batted their eyelids in appreciation of his flattering words.

"Darianne, Fatimah and Mariam work here in the bath house. One of their duties is to assist Cyrus' guests in any way they can. So when they offered to help with my bath, I just couldn't refuse." Ares let his fingers play with the curly strands of blond hair framing Fatimah's oval young face as she began rubbing a soapy sponge across his broad chest.

Fatimah softly giggled as did her two comrades.

Aphrodite sighed in aggravation. Narrowing her blue eyes, she fixed her gaze on the three women. "Darianne, Fatimah and Mariam...SCRAM! I want a word with my Bro alone!"

Seeing the threatening look in the eyes of the woman before them, the three young women dropped the loofa sponges and made a hasty retreat.

"Why did you go and do that?" Ares groaned with disappointment as he gazed up at his sister. "Now, I'll have to finish the job myself." He picked up one of the loofa sponges and started rubbing soap across his chest.

Aphrodite folded her arms across her chest and tapped a foot while she shook her head in disgust. "Y'know, you are SO lucky I saw you and not Xena."

Ares shrugged his shoulders with indifference. "Sorry Sis, but you are mistaken if you think Xena cares about what or whom I'm doing. After she found out she was immortal, she made it perfectly clear there was no 'us'."

"But Ar, that was three weeks ago. The warrior babe wasn't thinkin' straight...she had just lost your baby and then she found out she's never gonna die. I'm sure if you talk to her again, she will have a totally different 'tude." Aphrodite kneeled by the tub---a giddy expression appeared on her lovely face. "Now, I've been working on some things you can say to her..."

"Forget it!" Ares threw up a soap-covered hand in a halting gesture. "She's the one who tossed me aside so if anyone is going to make the first move it will have to be her. In the meantime, I have found a very attractive diversion." The war god had a cheshire grin spread across his face.

"Oh, you mean Vashti." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed all the time you've been spending with her, lately. That chick has got a major crush on you."

"And you don't approve?" Ares looked at his sister curiously.

"Vashti is definitely not your type. She's sweet, a goody-goody, and...a virgin."

"After tonight, that will change."

"Don't do it. You'll just be giving the warrior babe a real reason not to give your relationship another chance." Aphrodite rose to her feet.

"Look Aph, considering Xena's stubbornness, an eternity will be needed to mend the fences between us and now we have that. So, in the meantime, I plan on having some fun."

"Y'know Ar, when you say stuff like that, you sound just like Daddy." Aphrodite sadly shook her head as she gazed at her brother one last time, then she turned to leave the bathhouse.

"Oh, that was low Sis, REALLY LOW!" Ares shouted at her retreating form. He slammed his hand holding the loofa sponge into his bath, sending water into the air.

* * *

Gabrielle walked along the tree-lined stone pathway that cut through the gardens behind Cyrus' palace. The rustling sound of palms could be heard as they swayed in the warm breeze. If she were back in Greece, she would be bundled up in all sorts of furs for protection from the cold, so Gabrielle cherished the summer weather that still inhabited Persia.

She stole a glance at the night sky. Countless stars with a crescent moon in their midst dotted the clear black backdrop. Tonight was perfect for stargazing and that's what Gabrielle intended to do. She was on her way to meet Cecrops at the field on the edge of the gardens. During his centuries of being trapped on the seas, he had taken up astronomy to pass the time.

Gabrielle was coming upon the last section of the garden when she heard the familiar sound of stone against metal. She immediately left the pathway and crossed into the garden.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Gabrielle seated herself on the marble bench next to Xena, who was in the process of sharpening her sword. "I thought that after you put Lycus and Lysia to bed that you were going to turn in for the night as well?"

"I did put the twins to bed. But Ares had already read them a bedtime story so I just helped out with tucking them in for the night," Xena replied with a smile. "Afterward, I figured I'd sharpen the ol' sword before heading off to bed."

A pleased grin formed on the bard's face. "It's good to see you smile. I haven't seen it in awhile."

"Spending time with the twins always makes me smile." Xena glided the stone across the blade of her sword.

"And that's the only reason for the smile?" Gabrielle studied her face.

"Of course, what other reason could there be?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Gabrielle took her gaze off her friend and stared at her hands as they fiddled with her skirt. "...I thought maybe part of the reason was that after putting the twins to bed, you and Ares had a nice talk and were now back together."

Xena rolled her eyes and wearily sighed. "NO Gabrielle. The smile was ALL for the twins."

"Okay," the bard softly replied.

Instantly a silence fell over the pair. The only sound heard was that of stone against metal as Xena continued to sharpen her sword but with added vigor. Abruptly she stopped, and stared at her friend.

"Y'know, I don't get you Gabrielle. You freaked out when you found out I was involved with Ares again...you said he was wrong for me. I figured you would be happy I broke it off with him but NO. You are the one who now wants me back with him. Why?"

"Okay, yeah, I thought Ares was wrong for you but that was before I got to spend so much time with him and see how he interacts with the children," Gabrielle replied. "I have seen a totally different side to him...a caring, loving, gentle side...a side I didn't think was possible for him to even have."

"So, in your eyes, this now makes him suitable for me?"

"Yeah...it does."

Xena put a hand up to her lips as a thoughtful expression formed on her face. "Ares has surprised me too with how well he has adapted to the role of father. It even got me to thinking that he might adjust to another role just as well too." She placed the sword in the scabbard on her back then rose from the bench and moved to stand before a forsythia bush. Absentmindedly, she gazed up at the star-filled night sky.

"So, why did you end it?" Gabrielle rose from the bench and moved to stand beside her friend.

"No, the question should be why did I let it start up again in the first place? Ares hurt me so deeply the last time."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Gabrielle gently asked.

"When I first got involved with Ares, I told myself it would be strictly business...no romantic involvement. Ares wanted more than a god--warlord relationship and did his best to go beyond those boundaries but I stayed firm. Then I weakened...gave into what he wanted. I told myself I was just satisfying lust but it grew to be more than that...I fell in love with him. And silly me assumed he felt the same way until he betrayed me by giving counsel to Caesar."

Certain things were now beginning to make sense to Gabrielle "You never stopped loving him, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Xena confessed. "Oh, I tried to hate him...despise him and did a great job of appearing like I did but deep down inside, I knew he would always have a piece of my heart."

"This is why I am having such a hard time trying to understand what caused the recent breakup," Gabrielle began. "Despite all the pain and hurt, you were willing to give a relationship with Ares another shot and it was going great. You were even there for each other the night of the miscarriage but then you broke it off. Why?" The bard had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Now that I am immortal, everything has changed. I had to break it off, Gabrielle," Xena replied. "Ever since I discovered that Dahak is my father...that I came from someone so evil, I have had to fight the urge to use the powers I inherited from him because I know I couldn't handle it and end up down the dark path again. It's been a constant fear in the back of my mind. And now that I know my life won't end, it will never go away."

"So how does your relationship with Ares fit into all of this?"

"Ares can't give me what I need. I thought he could after the night of the miscarriage…he was there for me…we were there for each other…united in comfort over the lost of a child. I felt secure, safe at peace and loved but I was wrong Ares doesn't love me. When I gave him the chance to confess love all he could say was that I had gone from being his 'favorite mortal' to his 'favorite immortal.' If that's all I am to him then nothing has changed and I can't trust him. He's always desired me to be immortal and for all I know, he's probably plotting some scheme to get me to use the powers he knows I despise. A relationship would have left me vulnerable to his manipulations so I had to break it off."

Gabrielle shook her head with disappointment. She had told Ares how much him admitting he loved Xena, meant to her friend. But he wouldn't swallow that macho war god ego and take her advice and now look what it had cost him. Despite Ares' stubbornness to come clean with his feelings, Gabrielle was still a hopeless romantic and couldn't give up on the pair. "Do you really believe that Ares would have risked the second chance you two were given by pulling some manipulative stunt?"

"If it would give him what he has always wanted, of course."

"But what about the truce you two made? He promised he would never plot against you again. Has he ever broken a promise to you?"

"Well no…" Xena face was riddled with confusion.

"You know what Xena? I think Ares not confessing love for you is the small part of the problem. The bigger problem is your fear of your dark side. You're afraid it will take control of your life again but it already has. Because of it, you are pushing away the one true chance you have at being happy." Gabrielle took Xena's hands in her own. "You and Ares have a chance to build something wonderful but that won't happen if you throw it all away now. You were willing to take a chance once before so you must again. If you don't, you will surely regret it."

The warrior woman remained silent as she slightly bowed her head, pondering her friend's words.

At that moment, Cecrops entered the garden.

"Oh, here you are Gabrielle, I..." He stopped mid-sentence when he sensed the tension in the air.

Both women turned to look at him. Each somewhat startled by his unexpected arrival.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Cecrops asked.

"Oh no, we were finished." Xena removed her hands from Gabrielle's grasp.

"I should be the one apologizing, Cecrops," Gabrielle said. "I'm late for our star gazing date. You probably thought I had forgotten all about it."

"Yeah, such a thought did cross my mind," he confirmed with a chuckle.

"You two should get going," Xena suggested.

Gabrielle placed a hand on Xena's arm. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Xena assured. "I've just got some thinking to do. You go on along with Cecrops."

"Well, if you say so, Xena." Gabrielle gave Xena's arm a comforting rub then headed over to Cecrops.

Xena watched as Gabrielle and Cecrops proceeded out of the Garden and headed for the field.

After their departure, Xena remained in the garden and thought about what Gabrielle had said. She knew her friend was right – her relationship with Ares deserved another chance. If they could overcome all the pain and heartache of their tumultuous past they could survive her fears regarding immortality. And just because Ares didn't confess his love for her when she wanted him to didn't mean he didn't have those feelings. Xena knew all too well herself how hard it was to admit to loving someone for she hadn't told Ares how she truly felt so how could she expect him to do any better? Besides, Ares had been there for her the night of the miscarriage – they had been there for each other – providing comfort in a time for sorrow – both expressing love more than the words ever could.

Xena left the garden and headed down the tree-lined path towards the palace. She had to speak with Ares that very night. Feelings of joy and nervousness swirled within her. When she was almost at the palace, the voices of the Ares and Vashti could be heard just beyond the trees on one side of the path.

Xena knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she was curious to know what the pair was discussing. Lately, they had been spending quite a bit of time together. Quietly, she made her way between two trees, then crouched behind a bush that gave her a good view of the couple and would allow her to hear their conversation.

As soon as Xena got her first glimpse of the pair, anger and disgust began to rise in her. Ares had just pulled Vashti into an embrace and was now claiming the young woman's lips with hungry kisses!

Xena knew the two had grown closer over the last few weeks but she had no idea it had gone this far. Part of her wanted to step out of the bushes and pull Vashti away from Ares and let the young woman know how wrong he was for her. But Vashti pretty much knew everything there was to know about Ares because Xena had informed her about the war god when she stayed at Cyrus' palace six years ago. Nothing Xena could say would stop the young woman---she was grown and would have to learn on her own.

Sighs and moans could now be heard from the couple as their hands began to frantically roam each other's bodies.

Xena felt her eyes getting misty but she willed the tears not to flow. How could Ares do this? And why now, when she was going to tell him that she wanted to give their relationship another chance. At that moment, she wanted to bolt---run to the palace but she was planted where she crouched. The warrior woman had to know if they would let their actions continue down the road she knew so well with the war god.

"Ohhh, by the gods...Ares," Vashti gasped when he brushed aside her silky black hair and started caressing her neck with feathery kisses. "I never knew...one could feel...this way."

"Me neither," he sighed as he continued to caress her neck with kisses. But the neck didn't look like hers anymore but the all too familiar neck of Xena. Abruptly, Ares stopped his sensual ministrations.

Vashti took this as a sign for her to take the initiative, so she grasped his head between her hands, bringing his lips to meet hers once again in a deluge of kisses.

Ares let that weird moment leave him as he got back into their make out session that was steadily heating up. A hand began to explore her body again, traveling over her hip, her waist and straight to a full breast that he eagerly squeezed through her dress.

Vashti's moans and sighs of pleasure filled his ears but they no longer sounded like her voice but that of Xena!

Ares abruptly pulled back to gaze into her face only to find Xena's face. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with passion as her rosy lips, swollen from a multitude of kisses, parted and spoke the words, "Ares, I want you to make love to me."

The war god blinked his eyes several times as Vashti's almond shaped brown eyes along with her beautiful face now filled his vision and he heard her say, "I've never been with a man before, so you will be my first." Once again, she claimed his full lips with a soft kiss.

Leisurely, they parted. Vashti gently placed her hands on his broad chest as she gazed up into his eyes. "Please be gentle with me."

Now confident the strange images were gone, Ares finally replied, "Oh, I will be."

Vashti smiled with anticipation as she locked an arm in his and the couple made their way towards the palace. As they walked, Ares heard Aphrodite's words from that very morning ring in his head. _'Don't do it. You'll just be giving the warrior babe a real reason not to give your relationship another chance.'_ Abruptly, he brought the pair to a stop.

"NO...no, I can't do this." Ares removed Vashti's arm from his as he moved away from her.

The young woman had a confused expression on her face as she gazed at the war god. "But Ares, I don't understand...did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing you've done Vashti. You're a beautiful, extremely attractive young woman and not that long ago, I would have eagerly ravished you but now...I-I just can't."

A disappointed frown appeared on her face but she did understand. "I'm not surprised this is happening. It's Xena isn't it? You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes...I guess I am. The truth is...Xena is the only woman I have ever loved." Slowly, a pleased grin formed on Ares handsome face. Outside of Hermes and Xena's annoying friend Gabrielle, Vashti was the only person the war god had ever admitted his feelings for the warrior princess and not felt embarrassed.

Still hidden behind the bushes, with her fingers, Xena wiped away the tears of joy that had formed at the rims of her eyes the moment after she heard Ares say he loved her.

"Does Xena know you love her?"

"No. I've never had the nerve to tell her. Falling in love is not in the war god manual," Ares chuckled with uneasiness as he ran a hand through his short hair and slightly bowed his head.

"No one is immune from falling in love, so I think it's time you admitted to her how you feel." Vashti placed a hand on a broad shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

Deep down inside, Ares knew he couldn't go on like this anymore. He owed it to himself and Xena. He raised his head to look at Vashti. "Yeah, you're right...I've got to tell her."

Moving quietly and quickly, Xena dashed out of the bushes and ran down the rest of the pathway towards the palace. She figured Ares would come knocking at her bedchamber door to profess his love for her so she had to be there before him. When she got to the palace, she quickly made her way up the stairs and to her room.

Once inside, Xena nervously paced the floor in anticipation of the inevitable knock. She decided to let Ares profess his love first, then she would profess hers. Xena soon tired of pacing the floor and opted to sit at the foot of the bed.

* * *

After making the decision to tell Xena that he loved her, Ares had left Vashti in the garden and headed for the palace. He remembered Xena saying that she was going to bed early when they had both tucked the twins in for the night. When he reached the palace, Ares made his way up the stairs, down the hall and now stood outside Xena's bedchamber.

Ares stood there a few moments just staring at the door. He exhaled the breath he had been holding as he brought a closed fist up to the door. But before he could start knocking, he lowered the hand to his side again. 'I need more time to go over how I'm going to say this' he thought to himself, then he quickly and quietly made his way down the hall and disappeared into his own bedchamber.

* * *

Slowly, Xena opened her eyes as a yawn escaped her lips. One of the residual effects of Dahak poisoning her system was bouts of fatigue. Suddenly she bolted upright into a sitting position on the bed. "Oh gods, I fell asleep!"

She quickly rose from the bed and walked over to the window. It was still night but it was quiet, indicating it was very late. Xena cursed under her breath as she started pacing the floor again. She probably slept through Ares' knock at her bedchamber door and now would have to wait until morning to hear his confession of love. She paced some more as another thought popped into her head. Maybe she didn't sleep through Ares' knock because he had never come to knock at all. What if he had decided that he really didn't love her after all and went ahead and screwed Vashti? Why they were probably in a bed right now, wrapped in each other's arms, both basking in the afterglow of sex!

"That son of a bitch!" Xena growled under her breath as she quickened her pacing.

The thought of those two together just got her madder and hotter. She had to cool down so she decided to take a dip in the pool located in the bathhouse. She immediately left her bedchamber and proceeded out of the palace.

At this time of night, the bathhouse should have been dark and deserted but to Xena's surprise, she could see the glow of lit torches emanating from the windows as she approached the large structure. She figured someone else had the same idea she did and decided to go for a late night swim.

As she made her way into the bathhouse, Xena could now hear the sounds of splashing water coming from the room where the pool was located. As she made her way into the room, she hid in the shadows of the large support columns while she stole a glimpse of the person swimming in the pool.

It was Ares!

Xena now wondered if this meant her notion about something happening between him and Vashti was off the mark. Or it could mean that she was right and he just needed to cool off after a hot night of steamy sex. Either way, she was determined to find out what indeed had happened.

Ares' muscular arms rhythmically cut through the water as he swam the length of the pool. Xena could see that he wore not a single strip of clothing and this brought an appreciative grin to her face.

When he reached an end of the pool and came up for air, Xena stepped from behind a large marble column. "Care if I join you?"

Ares was somewhat startled by her presence but welcomed the company. "No, come on in."

Xena seated herself on a nearby marble bench where Ares had laid his leathers. She removed her boots, armor, arm bands and gauntlets. She had Ares' undivided attention as she stood and first removed her leather battle dress and then her shift. Now completely nude, she could feel his eyes raking over her form. Xena had been naked in Ares' presence too many times to count but it made her smile inwardly that her form could still mesmerize him---like he was seeing it for the first time. She saw the desire overflowing in his brown eyes and after witnessing the scene between him and Vashti, enjoyed teasing him. She made her way to the pool's edge and in one graceful motion, dove into its cool waters. She swam to where Ares still stood in the pool and cut through the surface to stand right in front of him.

With slender fingers, she combed back wet raven tresses. "I'm surprised to see you here. When we were putting the twins to bed, you said you had plans for the evening."

"I did but they didn't work out as planned."

"Oh, that's too bad." Her tone feigned sympathy.

"No, it worked out for the best," Ares said with a faint smile.

Xena smiled too. At least she now knew that her assumption about Ares and Vashti sleeping together was incorrect and that greatly relieved her.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to turn in early for the night?" He asked.

"I was but then I decided a swim would help me sleep better," she replied. "I watched you doing your laps. Would you like to turn it into a competition? Six laps the length of the pool and whoever touches this wall here first, is the winner."

"Sure," he replied with enthusiasm.

With a playful smile, Xena glided past Ares, headed for the steps that led up out of the pool. Ares followed behind her. Both stood in front of the edge of the pool and got into position.

"Do you mind if I be the one who says when we start?" Ares asked.

"No, be my guest."

Both were now poised to dive into the pool when Ares gave the signal.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"

Both hit the water simultaneously when they dove into the pool. With legs powerfully kicking and arms rhythmically cutting through the water, Ares and Xena swam at top speed down the length of the pool---neck and neck.

When they reached the far end to turn around, Ares used the wall to push off and take the lead. He kept it for the next four laps but on the last, Xena caught up to him. The lead went back and forth between them as both swam at top speed vying to be the one to touch the wall first and thus be the victor.

They were nearly upon the end of the pool as both reached out and simultaneously touched the wall. Both broke the surface of the water and now held onto the side of the pool.

"Well, it was a tie," Xena declared as she brushed back wet hair.

"It won't happen again. I was just warming up," Ares confidently replied.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Xena challenged with a playful smile.

The pair had a few more races consisting of laps up and down the pool. Each won an equal amount, still leaving them with a tie. They both came to the conclusion that they were equally matched.

Now they just floated in the pool, each enjoying the relaxing movement of the cool waters over their bodies.

Xena couldn't help but notice when Ares rubbed his right arm, his lips twisting in discomfort. He had done this a few times before during their frolic in the pool.

"Hey, is your arm okay? You didn't injure it during one of our races, did you?"

"No, it's just very sore from all of Cyrus' poking and prodding," Ares smirked. "I'm starting to think that this has less to do with him trying to uncover the mystery of my resurrection and more to do with him trying to do me in for good."

Xena stifled a chuckle. "It's that bad, huh?"

"Every time I go to his lab, I feel like a pin cushion."

"Do you think he has made any progress trying to find a way to reverse the comas of the other gods?"

"I think he made a breakthrough in that area this very day."

"Oh really?" Xena perked up with piqued interest.

"Cyrus has found an unusual substance in my bloodstream. It seems to be a hybrid of a substance that he has only seen in the blood of Watchers. The gods had it aeons ago but it has since been wiped out and that's why it's so unusual for me to have it. This substance is what gives Watchers immunity from Hind's blood. He thinks this may be the reason why I was resurrected and could possibly be the cure for the other gods."

"Hmm, amazing," Xena said. "Does he have any idea how you could have gotten this substance in your blood?"

"No, but I do."

Xena gazed at him curiously.

"I got it from you."

"Me?" Xena looked at Ares as if he had lost his mind. "That's ridiculous! How could you have gotten such a substance from me?"

"Remember what I told you about our bond and the identical symbols cut into the palms of our right hands?"

"Yeah...wait a minute, you think that you picked up this substance when Minos mingled our blood together in that dark ceremony?"

"Xena, it all fits. You being the daughter of a Watcher would naturally put this anti-Hind's blood substance in your blood. As a god, I shouldn't have the substance in my blood but I do. And the only way I could have gotten it in my blood was through that dark ceremony bonding me to you."

The warrior woman remained silent as her mind fully absorbed this startling conclusion that Ares had just revealed. When she finally did respond, it was in the form of chuckles.

"Care to tell me what's so funny?" Ares asked.

"I was just thinking about the irony in all this. Dahak is the one who killed you and the one inadvertently responsible for your resurrection."

"Y'know, I didn't even think about that," Ares chuckled. "Man, will he freak when he finds out." Ares now broke out laughing and Xena joined him.

"Do you think we should tell Cyrus how the substance got in your blood?" Xena asked when the laughter finally ceased.

"Nah, he already has everything he needs to know to come up with a cure for the other gods so we can keep this between you and me."

Xena nodded in agreement.

Ares' features took on a seriousness tone when he gazed at Xena. "It really is a good thing you decided to go for a swim because I really need to talk to you about something."

Xena pretty much knew what he had to talk to her about. She had been anxious for this moment ever since she had found him at the pool. "Oh really? What is it?"

Ares stepped closer to Xena. He took hold of one of her hands in both of his as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

'_Okay, here I go'_ he told himself as he swallowed. "Xena...I-I...love you." _'Whew_, _that wasn't so hard, now I got to get the rest out.' _"I know those four words are the last you would expect to hear from me considering all the rotten things I have done to you. But they are the truth…I've actually been in love with you for some time and never had the nerve to tell you until now."

Xena had quietly listened to the war god's confession---her heart overflowing with joy. "Ares, I..."

"Now, I don't expect you to feel the same way." Ares cut her off, fearing words of rejection. But maybe with time..."

"But I do feel the same way...I love you too," Xena blurted out.

"You do?" Ares' mouth hung open in surprise.

"Yes." Slowly a huge smile formed on Xena's face.

Absorbing what Xena had just said, Ares smiled too. He moved forward and held Xena's face in between his hands as he claimed her lips with a soft kiss. It was like they were kissing each other for the first time---a new openness---a new beginning.

Leisurely, their lips parted. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Ares caressed Xena's face with his hands.

"I was wrong when I broke it off with you." Xena ran her own hands over Ares' muscular arms. "I let my fears rule my head. I-I don't know what I was thinking…I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"That's all forgotten," Ares declared. "All that matters now is that we are back together." Once again, Ares claimed Xena's lips with a soft kiss.

She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Despite the cool water they were emerged in, both felt themselves grow warmer as the passion rose between them.

Moans were soon heard as the kisses became urgent and hands began to explore bodies. Xena closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the moment as Ares began caressing the soft skin of her neck with kisses. Xena was right up against the edge of the pool. A long shapely leg hugged Ares' waist as her hands sensuously roamed his broad bare back.

Their passion was steadily approaching the point of no return when heavy footsteps and giggles could be heard headed in their vicinity. Reluctantly, the feverish kisses were brought to a halt as their bodies pulled apart.

"Someone certainly has lousy timing," Ares smirked with annoyance.

Xena soothingly laid a hand against his chest. "We can finish this in my bedchamber."

At that moment, now laughing uproariously, Gabrielle came stumbling between two columns with an arm wrapped around the waist of Cecrops, who was stumbling and laughing right along with her. The pair quickly composed themselves when they saw Xena and Ares in the pool.

"Oh boy, did we interrupt something." Gabrielle frowned apologetically while gazing at the pair in the pool, clearly seeing that they were naked.

"This is the second time tonight for me," Cecrops groaned.

"It's okay you guys. We were getting ready to head back up to the palace, so the pool is all yours. Could you hand us a couple of towels?"

Cecrops quickly grabbed some towels hanging on a nearby wall and handed them to Gabrielle.

"Are you sure? Because we can leave." Gabrielle walked over to the pool's steps with the towels in her hands.

"Yes, we are quite through here." Xena stepped out of the pool--took the towel Gabrielle offered and wrapped it around her body.

"Xena's right. The pool's all yours, just don't do anything we wouldn't do." Ares couldn't help but chuckle as he took the towel from Gabrielle's outstretched hand, her eyes deliberately averting his naked form. He wrapped the towel around his waist. "You can look now, I'm decent." He grinned with amusement.

Gabrielle remained silent but she was blushing.

The couple retrieved their clothes on the marble bench then proceeded to leave the bathhouse.

"Um Xena?" the bard called to her friend's departing form.

"Yes Gabrielle," Xena wearily sighed.

"Does you two being here mean what I think it does?"

"Yes."

A pleased smile formed on Gabrielle's face. "Tomorrow, you must tell me everything."

"I will," was Xena's last reply as she and Ares closed the door to the poolroom behind them.

The couple quickly exited the bathhouse and made their way back to the palace, up the stairs and to Xena's bedchamber.

"Do you really plan on telling Gabrielle everything?" Ares asked once they had closed themselves up inside the bedchamber.

"No, I am going to give her the censored version." Xena took the clothes that Ares was holding and along with the stuff she held, deposited it on a chair.

"That's what I figured." Ares smiled devilishly as he gazed at Xena with eyes full of desire. "I think it's time we chucked these towels.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Xena sensuously drawled while removing the towel from around her body and letting it drop to the floor.

Ares did the same with his own towel then pulled Xena into a loving embrace and claimed her lips with sweet kisses. She eagerly opened her mouth to his tongue that began a passionate duel with her own.

Soon moans could be heard as hands began to explore damp skin with an insistent urgency.

"Words can't begin…to describe…how much I love you," Ares declared in between kisses.

"That's okay, because right now, I don't want you to use words." Xena had pulled back after their last kiss and now stared into the war god's eyes. With one forceful motion she shoved the war god onto the bed.

"Whoa momma!" was all Ares could get out as he made contact with the mattress.

Xena immediately jumped on top of him and the two began to roll about the bed in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Slowly, Xena opened her eyes. Her head rested against Ares' chest that she had been using as a pillow. She removed the muscular arm draped around her as she quietly rose to a sitting position. A candle still burned on the bedside table. She looked towards the window and could see the sky lightening---indicating that sunrise would soon be upon them.

She looked lovingly at the god lying beside her as she ran her fingers through his short raven hair. Ares' broad chest gently rose and fell while he continued to sleep. Xena was surprised either of them had managed to get any sleep considering they had spent the majority of the night making love. A smile appeared on her face when she thought of their passion-filled night. With eyes sparkling in mischief, she ran a hand down Ares' hairy chest, over his stomach and under the silk sheet covering him up to his waist. Soon, the war god was wide awake.

"Xena, you are going to wear me out." Ares pulled her busy hand out from under the sheet.

"Now this is a first. _You_ can't keep up with _me_."

"And this is the only time it will happen. This semi-mortal state I'm in has put limits on me," he frowned with aggravation.

"Then we'll just have to make it a quickie because the sun will be up soon and then I have to get dressed so Cyrus and I can head to King Mithridates' palace." Xena moved to straddle Ares' body. She playfully ran her hands up and down his chest before letting one rest on the sheet covering him.

"I had dealings with Mithridates back when Dahak was embroiled in that war with the Persian gods. He was stubborn and a fool then and from what I've heard, he hasn't changed much." Ares propped himself up on his elbows. "Do you really think he will let the Persian army participate in our attack on Dahak?"

"Cyrus has had disagreements with King Mithridates but he should be able to persuade him." Xena said. "It's a pity you can't come along."

"Considering that Mithridates dislikes Olympus just as much as his Persian gods, that would be a bad idea." Ares said.

"Once assistance from Persia is assured, all we need is the others to come back with their pieces to the Holy Saber," Xena said. "I just hope they get here soon, because I don't know how much longer the Amazons, the Centaurs and the Corinthian army can battle Dahak's minions alone." Her face had darkened with worry.

"Hey, what's with that look? Ares raised a hand, letting the fingers caress her face. "You know your friends irritate me to no end but even I can see how gutsy and resourceful they are, including that mongrel half-brother of mine. They will get here with the pieces to the Holy Saber and we will defeat Dahak." Ares' tone was firm to match the look on his face.

Seeing his confidence made Xena smile.

"There's the look I like to see," Ares said smiling back at her. "Now, I'll let you broaden that smile with a quickie."

"Oh, that's SO big of you," Xena sarcastically replied.

"That's not the only thing I've got that's big." Ares fixed his gaze on the large bulge straining against the sheet.

Xena did this as well, raising an eyebrow at her handiwork before looking at Ares' face again. "Since you're all worn out from last night, you can lay back and let me do all the work."

"Hey, you're in control." Ares laid back on the bed.

Xena pulled down the sheet covering his lower body as she got into position to begin her passionate ride.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 67**

The candles burning in the lab were almost gutted, their flames flickering sporadically, casting less light and creating shadows over a table covered with several bowls and sheets of parchment. Cyrus issued a huge sigh of disgust as he left his place by the table and headed over to a large wooden cabinet. He rubbed his tired eyes while fumbling through the cabinet looking yet again for more candles. This had become routine since two weeks ago when he discovered the unusual substance in Ares' blood.

After replacing the old candles, Cyrus once again stood before the table where five vials were set. Each contained a blood sample---one from Ares, one from Aphrodite, one from Gabrielle and one from each of the twins. The children had limited immunity from Hind's blood that they had inherited from Xena but it could still kill them so samples had been taken. The same was true for Gabrielle who had inherited limited immunity from Hope.

Cyrus was absolutely positive that the hybrid substance found in the sample taken from Ares was the reason for his miraculous resurrection. Using this sample, Cyrus was trying to create a serum that would counter the poisoning by Hind's blood that had left the gods of Olympus in deadly comas. He had tested the serum on a portion of the samples he had taken from the four new participants. Using the Hind's blood no one knew he had, Cyrus had added it to each of the samples then he introduced the serum created using Ares' blood.

The serum had countered the Hind's blood introduced into the samples of the children's and Gabrielle's samples but not Aphrodite's. Cyrus had determined that the twins and Gabrielle had inherited certain characteristics of the hybrid substance found in Ares that allowed their samples to absorb the anti-Hind's blood serum and this is what Aphrodite's sample lacked.

Now Cyrus focused all of his attention on creating a substance that could be introduced into Aphrodite's blood and enable her body to accept the anti-Hind's blood serum. After doing some computations, Cyrus was ready to conduct another test which, he prayed would have the solution.

He poured some of Aphrodite's blood into a bowl along with some of the Hind's blood. The final substance he added was the latest version of the serum created from the new calculations.

While waiting for the latest results, Cyrus decided to clean up some of the mess he had made with the various experiments. He gathered up a bunch of empty vials and bowls and was placing them in a bucket of water when Bithia poked her head in the laboratory doorway.

"Cyrus, I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but I just wanted to let you know that the last of the search parties just arrived."

"Oh no, I'm glad you did come and tell me. I was just finishing up with the last test and it's going to be a while before I have the results so a break is in order." Cyrus put the last of the empty vials in a bucket of water.

"It's a good thing they got here when they did because a severe storm is brewing," Bithia said.

"Really? That's news to me." Cyrus laid a cloth over the test bowl. "I've been so busy in my lab the last couple weeks that I haven't paid much attention to the weather."

"Do you think this latest test will give the answers you need?" Bithia asked.

"I believe so," Cyrus said with a smile.

"Good." Bithia smiled back at him as she placed an arm around his shoulders and the pair left the laboratory.

* * *

Thick clouds rolled across the night sky, blanketing the brightness of the full moon. The wind blew, steadily picking up speed in its gusts indicating that Persepolis was in for a major storm.

Completely oblivious to the coming bad weather, Lycus peacefully slept, shrouded in the bright illumination of the many-lit candles scattered about the room and around his bed. Their flames danced in the growing breeze but they still continued to burn.

* * *

Four weeks after Xena, Cyrus and Joxer had arrived in Persepolis, two of the remaining three search parties had gotten their messages from Ibycus and made their way to Persepolis as well. The first to arrive had been Hercules and Iolaus with the additions of Nebula and her crew. A few days after them, Autolycus, Meleager and Salmoneus had arrived with the addition of Chen Jie.

Despite the danger, three of the search parties had found their pieces to the Holy Saber. With the arrival of Darnelle, Draco and Glaphyra in Persepolis, the sword would be whole again and they would have the weapon they needed to destroy Dahak.

When news of their arrival spread across Cyrus' estate, all had risen from their beds and went to meet them in Cyrus' massive library.

Joxer had seated himself in a chair by the hearth. He put a hand up to his mouth to muffle the yawn that threatened to escape his lips. Still recovering from demon possession, Joxer's was not accustomed to being up so late. He let his brown eyes wander over the assembled group. A questioning look scrolled across his face when he finally noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey Xena, Gabrielle is not here," Joxer said.

"Yeah, I know. Since she was sleeping so soundly, I decided to let her sit this one out. I'll tell her what she missed in the morning." Xena replied. "She had such an exhausting day helping Selene and Vashti with the children at the school house."

"Oh," Joxer nodded his head in understanding. The children of the orphanage were cute and sweet but they could also be a handful.

The library was filled with excited chatter as the new arrivals shared with those present the conditions they had to endure to find the piece to the Holy Saber.

"So, let's see it." Meleager demanded as he gazed at the three whom had been his traveling companions in previous months.

All watched as Glaphyra opened the flap of the large purse draped over a shoulder, inserted a hand and pulled out a foot long piece of silver metal.

"Oh boy, I think we've got a problem," Iolaus declared as all gazed at the metal, frowns forming on their faces.

"What do you mean we've got a problem?" Darnelle asked. "That metal matches the drawing that Cyrus gave us." Glaphyra and Draco backed up his words.

"We're not doubting it's a piece to the Holy Saber," Xena said. "We just thought there would be a little bit more to your piece."

Darnelle, Draco and Glaphyra had confused looks on their faces. At that moment, Cyrus entered the library.

"So, let's have the sword piece." A giddy grin graced the face of the man's as he made his way through the gathered group. He held out his hands and Glaphyra laid the metal in them. "Oh, this isn't good." The grin was replaced with a look of disappointment.

"Okay, will somebody please explain," Draco demanded, somewhat annoyed.

"I'll do the honors." Cyrus made his way over to a table where an oblong cedar box was set. The others followed.

Cyrus removed a key from his person, unlocked the box and lifted the lid. His hands pulled back a black velvet cloth shrouding the contents. Now the other three pieces to the Holy Saber were visible to view. Cyrus laid the piece of the saber that Glaphyra had just given him in front of the other three.

"You see, the rest of us brought back the hilt and the two pieces connected to it," Hercules said.

"We thought you would be bringing back the final piece to make the sword complete," Ares said.

"But there is still a piece missing," Autolycus said with a frustrated sigh.

All gazed at the top end to the piece that Cyrus had just laid with the others. The edge was jagged where the fifth and final piece --- the part with the four-pointed star of light etched in the blade should be.

"I don't understand this," Draco confessed. "I thought we had all the information that was needed to find all the saber pieces." He looked to the war god and the former Watcher for answers.

"Hey, every scroll I found in those twelve chests, I gave to Cyrus so he could translate them." Ares looked to Cyrus.

"And I translated everything I was given," Cyrus said. "The scrolls made no mention of a fifth piece.

"Could there be something more in your own scrolls?" Salmoneus suggested.

"Yeah, maybe something you overlooked," Nebula added.

"The servants brought me every chests from the cellar containing old scrolls but I can have them look again just in case they may have overlooked something," Cyrus said.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

A strong gust of wind whipped through the window of Lycus' bedchamber instantly waking the child. When he realized he lay in darkness, he immediately bolted upright in the bed. Frantically, his head turned this way and that, glancing around the room. He could vaguely make out the candles, scattered all about---their burned out wicks with soft trails of smoke rising above them.

Lycus figured the wind must have blown them out. The candles were what kept the snakeman nightmares from haunting his sleep so he had to light them. Lycus quickly reached for the candle set on the bedside table. Focusing his crystal blue eyes on the wick, he tried to use his godly powers to light it but nothing happened!

Lycus thought this was weird. He had never had trouble before using his powers to light candles. He hopped out of his bed and in the dark made his way over to a candle he could somewhat see, setting atop a table on the far side of the room. Once again he focused his eyes on the burned out wick, trying to light it and again nothing happened. Fear started racing through the young boy's body when he heard a scream. It was Lysia!

The child immediately left his own bedchamber and burst through the door of his sister's bedchamber right next to his. Thunder rumbled followed by two streaks of lightening that rolled across the sky and gave Lycus a brief glimpse of the interior of his sister's bedchamber. The sheets were tossed about an empty bed. There was no sign of Lysia in the room. Where could she be?

Once again, Lycus heard his sister's voice---screaming in terror! It was coming from downstairs. He immediately bolted from the bedchamber and quickly made his way towards the stairs but came to an abrupt stop. His crystal blue eyes widened in horror as they took in the sight of what lay below on the first floor.

"Mom! Dad! NO!" Lycus screamed as he raced down the stairs. His eyes welled up with tears as he collapsed by the lifeless bodies of his parents; both with bloody sword cuts running from ear to ear across their necks.

Lycus glanced around at the other lifeless bodies lying with his parents---the bodies of his Uncle Cyrus, Vashti, Bithia, Selene, Aunt Dite, Uncle Hercules, Joxer, Iolaus and the rest of his mother's friends. Everyone the little boy knew and loved was dead. Tears flowed like a river down his young face, onto his pajamas. The only body not among those before him was that of his sister Lysia. Once again, he heard her scream. It was coming from the library!

Lycus quickly rose to his feet and ran towards the library. When he stood before its large door, a small hand took hold of the knob and pulled it open. Once again, the child's crystal blue eyes widened in horror over what he saw.

There stood his twin sister Lysia, in the middle of the library struggling in the grasp of the snakeman! He looked human---just like he did when Lycus had seen him fight his father in the temple at Thebes. But instead of his eyes being blue, they were a glowing yellow with red slits in the middle.

An evil laugh escaped his lips as he gazed down at the squirming young girl, a dagger placed at the delicate skin of her throat. When he sensed the presence of another, with glowing yellow eyes, he gazed into the face of the young boy.

"Ah Lycus, so good of you to join us. Do come in," he said in a gravelly voice. "You're just in time to see me kill the only person left that you love." The snakeman slowly ran the blade of the dagger across the skin of Lysia's neck.

"NOOO!" Lycus screamed as he raced towards the pair.

Gasping for breath, Lycus bolted upright in his bed just as a flash of lightening jabbed across the black sky. A gust of wind whipped around his now darkened room. Just like the nightmare the boy had awakened from, the candles in his room had blown out.

Lycus hopped out of bed and using his godly powers tried to light them but nothing happened! Fear began racing through the boy's body when another burst of wind whipped through the bedchamber window carrying with it a plea from his sister!

"Lycus help me! The snakeman's got me!"

The boy raced over to the window and looked out. Thunder rumbled and lightening once again briefly brightened the night sky as strong winds blew violently swaying the trees that made up the large garden in the back of the palace. Once again, the child heard his sister's voice traveling on the tails of the wind.

"Lycus hurry! Ya gotta help me!"

It was coming from the garden. Fearing what he might find if he took the stairs, Lycus leapt from the window of his bedchamber, landing noiselessly on the ground below. The child quickly made his way to the garden.

* * *

A violent breeze blew through Gabrielle's bedchamber waking her from a peaceful sleep. Groggily, she glanced toward the window just as lightening flickered across the sky.

Gabrielle knew a downpour of rain was just around the corner and with this wind would drench her in her very bed. A yawn escaped her lips as she rose from her bed and headed over to the window to close the shutters to block out the coming rain.

Absentmindedly, she quickly put the auburn hair whipping about her face behind an ear as she reached for the shutters. But before closing them, she got a glimpse of a small figure below, running towards the gardens. It looked like a child! Gabrielle didn't know if it was one of the twins or a child from the orphanage but she certainly knew whomever it was that he or she shouldn't be running around in a lightening storm.

Retrieving a robe that lay at the foot of the bed, she quickly put it on as she left her bedchamber and headed for the back stairway that would lead her to an exit in the back of the palace.

* * *

Lycus glanced up at the trees violently swaying above him in the strong wind gusts as he made his way down the stone pathway that cut through the gardens.

"Lycus, help me!" once again was heard on the tail of the wind, somewhere in the garden, a short distance from where the boy ran down the pathway. The child left the path, running between two trees and into the garden.

"Lysia where are you?" Lycus shouted just as clouds blanketing the night sky opened and down came the pouring rain.

The child was soon drenched as he frantically raced through the gardens, looking for any sign of his sister.

"I'm here Lysia! Where ar..." was all he got out as his bare feet slipped on the rain soaked grass and he fell with a thud on his back.

Lycus frantically wiped the pelting rain from his face. He instantly rose to a sitting position. Before he had a chance to stand, he felt a tight grasp on his arms as he was whipped around and raised off the ground.

The child's mouth hung open in fear as he gazed into a pair of glowing yellow eyes---the eyes of the snakeman!

Despite the downpour of rain, the snakeman was completely dry as his strong hands gripped the child's arms, the young boy's face a hand's length away from his own. "I knew you would come," he said in a gravelly voice. "Lycus help me! The snakeman's got me!" He said sounding just like Lysia.

"It was you!" Lycus crystal blue eyes widened in surprise.

"YES!" The snakeman evilly chuckled as the pair was engulfed in a flame of fire that quickly dissipated into nothingness.

* * *

"Lycus!" Lysia yelled as she bolted upright in her bed. Her sudden movements awakened Mei-Jin who lay atop the sheets next to her.

The little girl was gasping for breath as her small hands quickly brushed back from her face, curly raven locks. Strong winds blew the pouring rain through the window as lightening eerily crawled across the sky.

Clutching her favorite doll, Lysia hopped out of her bed, as did Mei-JIn. Trembling with a chill after being partially soaked by the rain, the child had a flashback of the vision that had filled her mind right before she had awakened.

That very night, in the pelting rain, Lycus was in the garden---his small body was being held off the ground in the grasp of the snakeman who evilly laughed before the two disappeared in a flame of fire.

The little girl's body now not only trembled from a chill but fear for her brother. Still clutching her doll, she immediately left her bedchamber with Mei-Jin at her heels and headed for her brother's bedchamber right next door. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to see that it was dark---all the candles had blown out. When a flash of lightening momentarily brightened the room, the little girl was able to see that her brother's bed was empty---the sheets wildly tossed about.

Lysia left her brother's bedchamber and headed for the stairs.

* * *

Running at top speed, Gabrielle made her way down the stone pathway cutting through the garden. Some moments ago, she had seen the child leave the path and head into the garden itself. But before he had left the path, she had been able to see who it was---Lycus. She had yelled to him but the howling winds and the rumbles of thunder had drowned out her cries.

When she reached the area where Lycus had left the stone pathway, she did too and headed into the garden. By then, it was pouring rain and it didn't take long for her to be drenched.

"Lycus! Lycus! where are you?" She yelled while cautiously making her way over the slippery grass in search of the child.

Not that far ahead of her, Gabrielle could hear voices above the wind and thunder. Cautiously she made her way over to some bushes where she could see who was speaking, hidden from view. Gabrielle saw a woman around her height with wet hair cut in a bob and wearing skimpy warrior clothes talking to seven men all dressed in armor.

"Our lord has gotten the boy," the woman said. "Now I'll grab the little girl while you go after the saber pieces."

The seven men grunted and nodded in understanding.

"They must be with Dahak!" Gabrielle softly whispered while slowly backing away from the bushes.

Suddenly, she was whirled around by a pair of strong hands and now stood staring into the face of a man wearing a black robe with a hood covering his head. Gabrielle struggled to free herself from his grasp but to her surprise could not break loose.

"Who are you?" She asked, finally ceasing her squirming, realizing it was useless.

"I am Minos, the exalted high priest of the one true god, Dahak." He saw a familiarity in her green eyes that widened upon hearing who he was. Her wet auburn hair also reminded him of another. "And you must be Gabrielle. Your daughter will be most pleased to see you as will the Dark One." The priest's thin lips twisted into a sinister smile.

* * *

"Well, just as I figured, the servants discovered no new chests with scrolls in the cellar," Cyrus informed all gathered about as he re-entered the library.

"Incomplete, the saber is useless to us." Autolycus stared with disgust at the oblong box and the saber pieces it contained.

"We'll never stopped Dahak now," Salmoneus whined as he nervously twisted the cuff of a sleeve in his hand.

"Maybe we could somehow trap him in lava again," Iolaus suggested.

Those gathered murmured approvals in favor of the blonde hunter's suggestion.

"The lava would trap Dahak but not forever," Xena said bringing those around her to silence. "Eventually, his fanatical followers would find a way to free him again." She seated herself on the edge of the table where the cedar box lay. Her crystal blue eyes wistfully looked at its contents. "This saber was our only chance to stop him once and for all."

Ares moved to stand beside Xena, draping an arm around her shoulders as the room fell silent, everyone deep in thought trying to find a solution to their latest problem.

At that moment the door of the library quietly opened and in stepped Lysia along with Mei-Jin. There was a look of distress etched across her little face as a small hand clutched her favorite doll. Usually bright-eyed and happily barking, Mei-Jin stood beside her young mistress with big sorrowful brown eyes, softly whimpering.

"Lysia sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed?" Xena along with Ares made their way over to their daughter.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ares asked when they stood before the child.

"No," the little girl shook her head slightly bowing it.

"Ares, she's soaked." Xena ran her hands over the girl's wet nightgown.

"The rain came through the window," Lysia softly said as she raised her bowed head revealing a face stained with tears.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Ares knelt before the child, using his fingers to wipe away the tears running down the little girl's face.

"It's Lycus, he's not in his room," Lysia sobbed.

"He probably went to the kitchen to get something to eat," Aphrodite suggested as she sat in a chair nearby witnessing the exchange between the three.

"Yeah sweetheart, your Aunt Dite is probably right," Xena said.

"No." Lysia started swiftly shaking her head. "The snakeman has him."

Xena and Ares both had startled looks on their faces in response to the child's statement but remained calm when they addressed her.

"Lysia, you just had a bad dream," Ares said.

"Yeah, your brother is fine and just like Aunt Dite suggested went to the kitchen and is now probably back in his room," Xena assured. "Now, I'll take you upstairs, get you into a dry nightgown and then you can see for yourself that I am right." She took hold of the child's free hand and proceeded to take her back upstairs.

"But Mommy it wasn't a bad dream," Lysia insisted. "It was a vision, just like when Daddy took me and Lycus to that field in Sicily."

"Xena wait!" Ares knelt down in front of his daughter again, taking her face in between his hands. "Now Lysia, tell me exactly what you saw."

"It was raining just like it is now and Lycus was running through the garden. He was calling to me when he fell down on the wet grass. When he tried to stand up, the snakeman lifted him off the ground. He said something sounding just like me then he and Lycus were gone in a flame of fire."

"Oh Gods No!" Xena hissed as her mind absorbed her daughter's word.

Ares quickly rose to his feet. He soothingly ran a hand through Lysia's raven curly locks as he looked to his sister who was now standing, a look of horror on her face after hearing what her niece said. "Aphrodite, you stay here with Lysia." Ares turned to look at the gathered group. "The rest of you, follow me and Xena to the garden."

* * *

Running through the down pour of rain as lightening once again momentarily brightened the night sky, Ares, Xena and the others raced to the garden praying they would find Lycus.

They all spread out in search of the boy but he was no where in sight, neither was Dahak. Ares and Xena were at the edge of the garden, when they spotted movement in the adjoining field and quickly headed in that direction.

They reached the field just as a griffin with Gabrielle and Minos sitting atop its back took off into the air.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled to her friend as she struggled in the strong grasp of the high priest's arm securely wrapped around her shoulders.

"Gabrielle!" Xena instantly removed the chakram from her waist and quickly tossed it in the direction of the ascending winged creature. The round metal weapon was headed straight for Minos when he casually held up a sword, successfully deflecting it and sending it back in the direction of its thrower.

"Damn!" Xena cursed under her breath as she caught the chakram and reattached it to her waist.

The others came running out of the garden and onto the field to helplessly watch with her and Ares as the Griffin with Gabrielle and Minos atop its back disappeared into the night sky, headed above the storm clouds.

"Iolaus and I found some griffins tied to trees at the other end of the garden," Hercules informed the others.

"That means that Minos didn't come alone," Ares said.

"And they are probably at the palace," Xena said. "Come on let's go!" She, Ares and the others, raced back to Cyrus' palace.

When they got there, the sound of clashing steel could be heard coming from the library as screams were heard coming from the second floor.

"That sounded like Lysia!" Xena said. She and Ares quickly raced up the stairs.

The others ran into the library. There they found Jasper and Braxton using chairs to ward off the attack by seven men dressed in armor.

"Don't kill them here…they are demon possessed." Cyrus clutched the medallion around his neck, its power letting him see the glowing red flames in the eyes of the armor-clad men.

Hercules grabbed two men, quickly clunking their helmets together, rendering them unconscious. Iolaus did the same thing with a spinning kick to the head of another armor-clad man. The others quickly dispensed with the remaining four. Now with all seven unconscious, they set about binding them so they couldn't go anywhere.

* * *

Xena and Ares ran down the hall and burst through the door of Lysia's bedchamber. There they found their daughter, holding tightly onto Bithia as the two huddled in a corner. Mei-Jin barked in a threatening manner as her furry little body stood atop Lysia's bed while Aphrodite, Vashti and Selene battled a warrior woman, with damp curly blond hair cut in a bob, wielding a sword. The three women were using pillows and chairs to block the deadly swings of the woman's blade.

"Just give me the kid!" The woman shouted while swinging her blade in Aphrodite's direction.

"No way!" The love goddess shouted back as she blocked the deadly blow with the chair she held.

"Yiyiyiyiyi," Xena cried as she joined the fight.

Her sudden arrival startled the blond warrior woman as she took her focus from Aphrodite to the warrior princess.

"Hello Gwenyth." Xena delivered a devastating right cross to the startled woman's chin knocking her into unconsciousness.

Now safe, Lysia left Bithia's side and ran over to her parents. Ares lifted the little girl into his arms, holding her close. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Daddy."

"How about the rest of you?" Xena asked.

"We're just peachy," Aphrodite replied. The other three women nodded in agreement as Mei-Jin issued a happy bark from the bed.

"We better get down stairs and check on the others," Ares suggested.

"You and Xena go on ahead while we tie up Dahak's demon bitch," Aphrodite glared at Gwenyth's unconscious form.

* * *

When Ares, Xena and Lysia entered the library they found the others making sure the seven armor-clad warriors were securely bound.

"Is everyone upstairs okay?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah, there was only one assailant upstairs. It was one of Dahak's priestesses...a woman named Gwenyth," Xena replied.

"Gwenyth is here?" Joxer had a look of surprise on his face.

"Yes. Xena knocked her out cold," Ares replied. "Aphrodite and the others are making sure she can't go anywhere."

"Did you find Lycus?" Lysia asked.

"No sweetheart. I'm afraid the snakeman's got him," Xena replied with a grim frown as she ran a hand through her daughter's curly locks.

"And Gabrielle too," Joxer added. "She was probably trying to save Lycus just like us."

The child was stunned to hear that Gabrielle was gone too. She bowed her head as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"Don't worry sweetheart. We are going to get Lycus and Gabrielle back." Ares assured.

"Why would Dahak risk a confrontation with the Persian gods by coming here to grab Lycus, Lysia and the Holy Saber Pieces?" Hercules asked, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Yeah, everything is going his way and Greece, so why take such a chance?" Joxer added.

"Maybe things aren't going as well for him in Greece as we think," Glaphyra suggested.

"And he made the move out of desperation," Nebula added.

"But what could possibly have him in such a desperate state?" Ares asked.

Xena glanced at the unconscious bound men piled in a corner of the library. "I doubt if they will have the answers to our questions but I bet Gwenyth will."

* * *

Gwenyth moaned in discomfort as she slowly regained consciousness. She felt a sting in both cheeks as a hand slapped her about the face, then heard a voice feigning sweetness say, "All right Gwenyth, it's time to wakey, wakey."

She snapped her eyes open and looked up into Xena's smiling face as the warrior princess stood before her. Gwenyth tried to move but instantly realized she was bound and seated in a chair. She quickly glanced around and saw that a bunch of men and women were in the room, among them someone she knew quite well---Joxer. She fixed her gaze on him, which he nervously avoided.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Xena ordered while slapping the woman once again across the face.

Instantly, Gwenyth took her gaze from Joxer and fixed it on the woman before her. Xena had a wicked smile on her face as murderous rage danced in her eyes. She leaned down, her face now mere inches away from Gwenyth's and spoke in a deadly voice. "You are going to tell me what Dahak wants with my son and where he took him."

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Gwenyth spat as she stared with defiance at first Xena then the others in the room. "You can kill me if you like. I'd gladly give my life for the Dark One."

"Okay." In one quick motion Xena applied pressure to the carotid arteries along the sides of Gwenyth's neck. "I've just cut off the flow of blood to your brain. You will be dead in thirty seconds."

Gwenyth's body started trembling and her eyes widened in fear.

"Looks like you'll get your wish to die for Dahak," Ares said nonchalantly as he came and stood beside Xena, gazing at Gwenyth's trembling form. "But I hope you know that you will be going to Tartarus."

"Right now Charon is running everything while Uncle Hades is laid up," Aphrodite said coming into Gwenyth's view. "He was real upset about Unc being in a coma. Why, there's no telling where he will put you when he finds out you were mixed up in all that. He could put you down in the abyss with the nasty Titans." Aphrodite embraced herself and shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, and they make even Dahak appear nice," Ares added.

Aphrodite nodded her head in agreement while gazing with mock sympathy at Gwenyth's bound trembling form.

"Okay...I'll talk!" Gwenyth huffed, as blood began to trickle from a nostril.

"Make it quick 'cause you've now got ten seconds," Xena said.

"Dahak needs the boy...because the curse on him...is taking over...completely," Gwenyth began. "An eclipse is coming up...and Dahak wants to transfer...his essence...into the boy's body."

"Where will the transfer take place?" Ares asked.

"In the...Macedonian mountains…an old Titan temple," Gwenyth quickly replied.

"Hey, I know that place…it's not that far from my fortress," Ares said.

"Look, that's all I know…now take off the pinch!" Gwenyth looked at Xena, desperation filling her eyes.

In one quick motion, Xena removed the pinch from the bound woman's neck leaving her gasping for air.

"This transfer Dahak wants to do sounds similar to what Gabrielle told me Hope did with her when she transferred her essence into the destroyer's body, which means Lycus will die. And who knows what he will do to Gabrielle now that he has her too." Xena slightly bowed her head, closed her eyes and ran a hand over the bridge of her nose.

"Lycus is not going to die, Xena," Ares assured. "Neither is Gabrielle."

"He's right," Hercules said. "Now that we know Dahak's plans, we can get to him before any harm can come to Lycus or Gabrielle."

"Gwenyth said something about Dahak doing this transfer during an eclipse, when will there be one?" Iolaus asked.

All eyes fell on Cyrus.

"Hey, I can tell you," Cecrops offered. "I've become somewhat of an expert after being trapped on the seas for centuries." His brow furrowed in thought. "A solar eclipse will be taking place in just two days."

"Two days huh? That doesn't give us much time." With disgust, Xena looked at Gwenyth. "Someone take her to the cellar and put her with the others."

Darnelle and Draco unbound Gwenyth from the chair and proceeded to remove her from the library. As the three exited, Lysia entered now wearing a dry nightgown. Mei-Jin followed right behind her. Unnoticed by the adults, the little girl made her way over to the table where the oblong box containing the saber pieces was located.

"Okay, we now know where Dahak has taken Lycus and Gabrielle but how will we stop him? "The Holy Saber was suppose to do this but it's useless with a piece still missing." Autolycus said.

"I think our only choice is the lava or maybe we could bound him somehow," Draco suggested.

"Yeah, then we could put him somewhere that would be under our watchful eye forever and make sure his followers never free him. Without the Holy Saber, it's our best bet," Ares said. "Cyrus, do you have anything around from your days as a watcher that we could use to bind him?"

"I just may have what we need in my lab." Cyrus immediately headed for his laboratory but stopped dead in his tracks when a scream filled the library. He along with the others instantly gathered around the table where the Holy Saber pieces laid.

Lysia kneeled atop the table with her head buried in her hands, her small body trembling and the saber pieces lying before her.

"Lysia honey what's wrong?" Xena gently asked as she raised her daughter's head so she could look into her face.

"When I touched the sword...I-I saw...another vision," the child replied with a shaky voice.

"What did you see, Lysia?" Ares asked while soothingly running a hand through the child's curly hair.

"I saw mountains. They were in the desert and around them were lakes of fire. Then I saw inside a mountain, there was a room and in the room I saw a piece of metal just like these… and it had a star cut into it…just like the birthmark on my arm."

"It's gotta be the fifth piece!" Ares said with excitement.

"Cyrus, do you know of any such mountains like Lysia described?" Xena asked.

The former Watcher's brow furrowed with thought a few moments before a smile came to his lips. "Yes I do. The mountains in the Bazman region of Persia."

"But which one?" Aphrodite asked.

"Only Lysia will know since it was her vision." Ares gazed into his daughter's young face. "Do you think you will be able to do that sweetheart?"

"Sure Daddy." A confident smile came to the child's lips.

"Since time is not on our side, we better get a plan in motion NOW," Xena said.

The others nodded in agreement.

**CHAPTER 68**

By dawn the rain had ceased and dark storm clouds had rolled away revealing a blue sky and a bright sun shining over Persia's capital city.

For the remainder of the night, everyone had been busy making preparations for what could possibly be their last battle with Dahak and his minions.

Cyrus had made an emergency pre-dawn visit to the palace of the Persian King Mithridates. On his last visit, the monarch had been stubborn and had refused to help free Greece and the Olympian realm from Dahak's grasp. But after hearing how the One Great Evil had entered Persia and kidnapped a little boy and a young woman, the old King had been filled with fear and now offered the assistance of the Persian army. He had even agreed to speak with Persia's gods and get their help.

Many of the horses from Cyrus' stables were saddled, along with the winged horses from Greece and joined the captured griffins on the field just beyond the garden to assist in getting everyone to their destinations.

All would be heading back to Greece except for Ares, Cyrus and Lysia who would first head to Persia's Bazman Mountains to find the final piece to the Holy Saber then they too would head for Greece.

Xena, Ares and Lysia were the last of the group to head for the field to being their journey.

"Mommy, please be careful," Lysia ordered with a worried frown on her little face. She walked between her parents, her hands held in theirs as they left the garden and crossed over into the field.

"I will sweetheart," Xena assured as she gave the child's hand a comforting squeeze. "I want you to be careful too." She looked down at Lysia before looking over to Ares.

"We will," Ares replied, returning her gaze.

Lysia caught on to the looks on her parents' faces and yanked on their arms, pulling them towards each other. They leaned in and captured each other's lips with a quick kiss as they headed out onto the field.

Hercules already sat in the saddle atop a griffin. His mouth was twisted in a disgusted smirk. "Did you see that smooch between Ares and Xena?" He asked his best friend who sat on a griffin beside him.

"How could I miss it?" Iolaus snorted.

"If Aphrodite still had the use of her powers, I would swear she zapped a spell on Xena but unfortunately that's not the case."

"Nope. Xena says it's the real deal---that they are in love," Iolaus said. "Who knows, maybe dying and coming back to life changed Ares." He glanced over at Ares who along with Lysia were now seated atop Serpico. The war god smiled as he ran a hand through his daughter's curly raven locks and planted a kiss on a cheek.

"Like Tartarus he has!" Hercules glared at his half-brother. "He's up to something and I'm going to be there to make sure he doesn't hurt Xena and those kids."

"And I'll be right there with you pal." Iolaus patted his friend's broad shoulder.

After everyone in the group was seated atop a saddled animal, a golden light appeared before them announcing the arrival of a Persian god. When the light dispersed, there stood a magnificent specimen of a man dressed in golden armor standing in a matching golden chariot with four white stallions.

"So, Mithridates was able to deliver the help of at least one of his gods," Autolycus said. "I wonder which one he is?"

"I think he's the Persian war god Mithra," Nebula replied from atop the horse beside his.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Ares is eyeing him like he's a rival," Salmoneus added.

"Hello Mithra," Ares said with a smirk.

"Ares," Mithra curtly replied with a nod.

At one time, the two war gods had been friends but every since the breakdown in communication between the two realms and the mutual desire for ultimate power, the two gods had become adversaries. Everyone felt the tension between the two and hoped it wouldn't derail their important mission.

Mithra turned from Ares and glanced around at the others. "The whole world is counting on you defeating Dahak and his evil. I too wish you well." With the wave of a hand, the assembled group was engulfed in a bright ball of light that quickly faded into nothingness.

* * *

Dahak softly sat on the side of the bed. His crystal blue eyes curiously wandered over the sleeping form of the woman lying before him. He ran a hand through her curly auburn locks, reveling in their silkiness. His hand moved to the soft warm skin of her slim neck as his gaze fell to the gentle rise and fall of her full breasts covered by a thin nightgown.

He wondered what it would be like to lay with her now that he had a flesh and blood body. He let a hand begin to caress the calf of her right leg. When they were together before, he wasn't able to feel anything due to being nothing more than flames of fire. His hand moved higher up her leg, pulling up the nightgown she wore in the process. But now it could be so different. His hand was caressing a thigh when her eyelids shot open revealing sparkling green eyes.

"Don't touch me!" She instantly rolled away from him and kneeled in a corner of the bed at the headboard.

Gabrielle was shocked to awaken to the feel of a hand caressing her leg. As she kneeled in the corner, clutching the medallion that dangled from her neck that protected her from demon possession, her body slightly trembled in a leftover chill from the drenching rain of the previous night. She glared at the man still seated on the side of the bed, gazing intently at her.

She couldn't deny that he was extremely attractive--the olive skin, the shoulder length black hair, the rosy full mouth, the crystal blue eyes that looked just like Xena's. Wait a minute! Gabrielle's green eye's widened in surprise when she realized whom this was seated on the bed staring at her.

"Gabrielle, do you know who I am?" He asked in a very deep voice.

"Oh, I know who you are all right. You're Dahak...the One Great Evil!" She spat with disgust.

"And despite that and all that I've done to you...you still find me attractive."

Gabrielle parted her lips and was about to protest when he held up a hand.

"Don't deny it. I saw it in your eyes." He smiled knowingly, revealing perfect white teeth. His crystal blue eyes raked over her scantily clad form before fixing on her face. "Your new look is just as beautiful as the old one."

Gabrielle didn't like the way he was looking at her and inched herself further into a corner of the bed.

"There's no need for you to worry about my intentions. If I wanted you, I would take you just like that." He snapped his fingers. "But right now there are more pressing matters to which I must attend." Dahak rose from the bed. "You already served your purpose and should be dead. But unfortunately our daughter developed an affection for you and gave you life again. And alive you will remain...until I decide what to do with you." Once again his blue eyes raked over her form, seeming to penetrate the thin nightgown that covered her then he disappeared in a flame of fire.

After Dahak's fiery departure, Gabrielle body was visibly shaking and not just from a chill. She had seen that look of lust in the evil god's eyes before he had vanished. What Dahak had done to her when he was nothing more than flames of fire still gave her nightmares and what he could do to her now that he had a body of flesh and blood---the horror was unimaginable. She had to escape.

Gabrielle quickly left the corner of the bed and went over to the door. With all her might she pulled on the knob but it wouldn't budge. Her eyes darted about the room, looking for some type of weapon, but nothing was in sight. Besides the bed, the only other piece of furniture in the room was a table.

Gabrielle ran her hands over her goose-pimpled arms and moved to stand before the large hearth, relieved that someone had lit a fire.

"Oh, that feels good," she breathed, welcoming the warmth provided by the large, crackling flames.

Gabrielle was rubbing her hands together in front of the fire, soaking up the heat when she heard a creak coming from the door as it opened. She instantly whirled around to see who was entering the room. A huge smile formed on her face. "Hope!"

"Mother!" Hope was smiling too as she quickly made her way over to Gabrielle and embraced her in a tight hug.

Gabrielle beamed with joy as she ran a hand through her daughter's strawberry blonde tresses.

"I came as soon as I found out you were here," Hope said when the hug was broken. "Are you okay? Father didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine...just a little chilly." Gabrielle ran her hands over the flimsy nightgown.

"I'll bring you something warmer to wear."

"Where exactly are we?" Gabrielle asked.

"We are in an old Titan temple located in the mountains of Macedonia."

"Macedonia!" Gabrielle was surprised to hear she was back in Greek lands. But that surprise quickly left her and was replaced with amazement as she took her daughter's face between her hands. "There were times when I thought I would never see you again, but here you are. I should have had Castor's faith. He never gave up that we would find you. Why, the last time I saw him, he was getting ready to go out and resume the search for you."

Talk of Castor caused Hope's eyes to get misty as a sad frown formed on her face.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked, her own eyes now filled with concern.

Her daughter wiped away the tears at the rims of her eyes. "Castor is dead, Mother."

"What?" Gabrielle was stunned to hear this. "But how?"

"Castor found me in Akanthos. He told me all about leaving you with Xena and that he knew all about me...the terrible things that I had done but he didn't hate me. He said how I had faced what I had done gave him courage and that he loved me." Hope quickly wiped away the tears streaming down her face before she continued. "I told Castor it was dangerous for him to be there and he had to go but he followed me out to an old farm that Father's cult was using to grow lava plants. Castor had come to destroy the plants but he got caught and Minos ran him through with a sword. I got there right before he died. I held him in my arms and told him how much I loved him." Hope didn't wipe away the new tears and let them flow freely down her face.

After hearing her daughter's account of Castor's death, Gabrielle's own face was wet with tears. She pulled Hope into an embrace, letting her daughter softly cry against a shoulder. "Castor was indeed a great man. I will truly miss him." She soothingly ran a hand through her daughter's hair until her crying began to cease. "Um Hope, with all that has happened, how has your father treated you? I mean, Dahak could not have been happy when he found out that I was alive."

"Father was very angry but he has given me the chance to reaffirm my loyalty to him by joining with Minos to create the other destroyers." Hope had a frown of discomfort on her face.

"Oh Hope." Gabrielle's eyes gazed with empathy at her daughter as she raised a hand up to her face and caressed a cheek.

"I'll be okay, Mother. Knowing that Minos is the one who killed Castor does make being with him unpleasant but it's a small price to pay for the evil that I have done." Hope rested a hand against her mother's. "And it's my best chance of keeping abreast of what Father's plans are. I not only found out that you are here but Xena's son."

"That's right! I heard talk of him right before I was captured," Gabrielle said.

"For the past few weeks, Father has been preoccupied with capturing the boy."

"Do you know why?" Gabrielle asked.

"No. Father doesn't fully trust me any more so I am left out of certain plans. I only know he is being held in one of the rooms in the temple."

"Can you take me to see Lycus?"

"I'm sorry Mother, I can't. The door is locked and only Father has the key."

Gabrielle bit her lower lip and slightly bowed her head, shaking it in disappointment.

* * *

Lycus sighed with boredom, swinging his legs as he sat on a side of a bed. He had tried the door but just like he figured, it was locked. There was nothing to do in the stone room in which he had awakened a few hours ago. All he had done was drank the water and ate the food that had been left on a table. There were no toys and not even a window out of which to look.

Turning his head, the boy's crystal blue eyes gazed at the sword hanging above the bed. Since there was nothing else to do, Lycus decided to check it out.

He stood on the bed and walked over to the wall. When he stood before the sword, he gripped it in his small hands and gently detached it from the its resting place.

"Wow!" He breathed as his eyes wandered over the shiny blade and the multi-jeweled hilt.

Gripping the hilt with both hands, Lycus held the sword vertically as the light from the lit torches bounced off the shiny metal.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" A disembodied deep voice asked.

Lycus quickly glanced around as a flame of fire appeared, then dispersed, leaving Dahak's tall dark form. The boy lowered the sword and gazed at his visitor. It was the snakeman but his eyes weren't a glowing yellow like last night but a crystal blue much like his own eyes.

"That sword was presented to me more than two millennia ago. It was a gift from a very powerful King." Dahak moved closer to the bed.

With the arrival of his captor, Lycus no longer had an interest in the sword. "My Dad has a whole lotta swords and they are waaay better than this one," the boy sneered as he let the sword slip out of his hands and fall to the bed.

Dahak suppressed a chuckle at the child's comments.

Lycus gazed at him with an inquisitive gleam. "Where are we?"

"We are in an old Titan temple I have taken for my own."

Lycus had heard stories about the Titans---their rule was before that of his grandfather Zeus and the other Olympians. "It's your temple now? Are you a god?"

"Yes, I am."

Standing here face to face with the snakeman, Lycus didn't feel the fear that he did when he came to him in his nightmares. Now he wanted to know why this god had started tormenting him in the first place. "Why didja bring me here? What do ya want with me?"

"I figured since I'm your grandfather, we should get to know each other."

"You're not my grandfather!" Lycus instantly yelled. "Zeus is my grandfather."

"Yes, Zeus is your grandfather, because he's Ares' father," Dahak began. "But I'm your grandfather too. You see, I'm Xena's father."

"Nah uh!" Lycus exclaimed.

"Oh, but I am. That great power you have comes from me. And you have my eyes, just like your mother," Dahak said.

Lycus stared into the face of the god standing before him. Okay, so his eyes did look very much like his own and his Mom's. But if he was indeed his grandfather, how could he have tormented his dreams like he did and what about what he had done to his father?

"I don't wanna get to know ya! I wanna go back to Uncle Cyrus'!" The child yelled---his eyes filled with anger.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Dahak calmly replied.

"If ya don't let me go, my Dad and Mom will come get me and then you'll be sorry," Lycus threatened, narrowing his gaze.

"Ah yes, you are quite right, your parents will come for you," Dahak sighed. "But they would be putting themselves in grave danger...especially your father."

In that instant, Lycus saw a flashback of his father's fight with the snakeman in the temple at Thebes.

"You know I killed him once, so you know I can and will do it again," Dahak confidently replied with dark finality.

Once again, Lycus had a flashback of finding his father's lifeless body lying near the rubble of the Temple in Thebes. He was cold and pale with a gaping bloody wound in his chest. The god---the father he had always wanted in his life and had just found was taken away. The child's features darkened with anger as he gazed at the evil god standing before him.

Dahak found the child's reaction to his words amusing. "Ah, such rage you have for me...and hatred. You want me dead, don't you, Lycus?"

A look of uncertainty crossed the boy's face.

"It's okay, no one could fault you, not even I." Dahak's eyes took on a reminiscent look. "I got such pleasure when Ares died by my hand...watching his lifeblood spill out onto the floor of his very temple. I know I will enjoy it even more this time. And you'll be able to witness his death firsthand."

Lycus now glared at him with murderous rage as his godly powers levitated the sword off the bed, pointing it directly at Dahak.

"That's it boy, if you want to save your father, you will have to KILL me. Because if you don't I will most assuredly KILL him!" Dahak gleefully said.

"NOOOOO!" Lycus shouted as his godly powers shot the sword with lightening quick speed at Dahak, embedding it deeply into the chest of the evil god. The child's crystal blue eyes widened in shock upon seeing what he had done.

Dahak's evil laughter filled the room as he effortlessly pulled the sword from his body. "Your anger impresses me, child." His eyes danced in merriment as he twirled the untainted sword in a hand.

The little boy silently stared at the dark god and the sword in bewilderment.

"Together, we will do many great things." He released the sword from his grasp, sending it back to its place on the wall above the bed, and then his form was engulfed in a flame of fire that faded into nothingness.

Now alone again, filled with confusion and shocked by his actions, Lycus slowly dropped to the bed, curled up into a tight ball and softly cried.

* * *

After Mithra had transported them to the Bazman Mountains of Persia, Ares and Cyrus had urged their winged mounts into the air and they had been flying above the area trying to find the mountain in Lysia's vision.

"There Daddy, that's the one." Lysia pointed a finger at the largest peak with several lakes of fire lying in the valley below it.

"Are you sure?" Ares asked from behind the little girl as both sat in the saddle atop Serpico's ebony back.

"Yeah. It looks just like the mountain in my vision," the child replied.

"Okay Cyrus, Lysia says that largest peak is our mountain," Ares said.

Cyrus nodded in understanding.

With their mighty wings gently flapping in the breeze, Serpico and Blade slowly made their descent, coming to land in the valley at the base of the mountain. The three riders quickly dismounted their winged steeds.

"Eww, it's so hot here," Lysia wiped away the sweat that had broken out on her brow as she gazed at the flaming lakes dotting the landscape.

"This area wasn't always like this," Cyrus said. "It use to be a lot cooler but that changed after the fall of the Watchers and the revolt against the Creator."

A large orange flame shot up into the air above one of the lakes before descending back into the fiery pool. Serpico and Blade whinnied loudly and began to nervously move about.

Ares grabbed the reins of both horses. "Easy boys." He ran a hand down each of their faces, trying to calm the large animals. "I think you two would feel a whole lot better in the air." He released their reins. "Go on, get out of here."

The three watched as Serpico and Blade ascended into the blue sky again.

"But Daddy, how will we get outta here?" Lysia asked, her little face riddled with concern.

"Don't worry. They won't go far. And I'll whistle for them when it's time to go."

"So that can be soon, I suggest we start looking for that final sword piece." Cyrus slung the satchel containing the other four pieces over a shoulder and started walking.

The three proceeded across the valley, headed for the mountain. A natural path cut into its side and was used to ascend the massive peak.

* * *

The mid day sun was high in the sky when the trio approached a large structure cut into the side of the mountain.

"Who would build a house in a mountain?" Lysia gazed at the large structure, a frown of confusion on her face.

"I think it's a temple, sweetheart," Ares said.

"The room in Lysia's vision must be inside there." Cyrus moved towards the large structure and tightly gripped the handle on the massive door. When he gave it a pull, it didn't budge. "Hey Ares, I'm going to need some help here."

The war god came up beside him and got a good grip on the handle. Now together, they both pulled.

Lysia watched from the sidelines as slowly and with a loud creak, the door began to open. When the opening was large enough for them to enter, Ares and Cyrus released the door and the three walked inside.

The air was stale and the atmosphere was filled with dust.

"No one's been in here in a long time," Ares coughed.

"Probably a few millennia," Cyrus added.

"Wow!" Lysia breathed. Her brown eyes widened in amazement as they took in the sight of their new surroundings.

The three stood in the main hall of what was indeed a temple. Against the wall, across from the entranceway and set atop a stone dais was a long decoratively carved altar. At each end stood cast iron holders with torches in them, amazingly still burning. Their flickering flames provided the only illumination in the hall.

"Hey, if no one's been in here, who lit the torches?" Lysia asked.

"Very good question Lysia," Cyrus replied. "Maybe someone knew we were coming and decided to give us some light."

"Then I wish they would point out where the last saber piece is so we can be on our way," Ares said.

"I'm afraid that's something we will have to do on our own," Cyrus said.

Each man grabbed a torch so they would have the needed light to inspect the temple's interior.

Massive stone columns were situated here and there for support. Cyrus ran a hand over one and the words carved into it, written in his native tongue---Celestic. "This temple must have been built by Watchers," Cyrus said.

Ares along with Lysia stood before a stone wall and used the light from the flickering flame to inspect a fresco. It appeared to be nothing more than a sea of black with an orange ball in the center with streaks of light sprouting out from it like in an explosion.

"What is it suppose to be?" Lysia asked.

"I think it represents the creation of the universe," Ares replied.

"This temple must be the Creator's. The Watchers built it for him." Cyrus moved to stand beside the pair. "No one has probably been here since the fall." The light of the torch he held fell on the orange ball in the fresco, brightening the color.

"Wow! Look at that!" Lysia exclaimed with wonder.

Suddenly, the three jumped back as a yellow-orange beam of light shot out of the orange ball in the fresco and traveled down a corridor off the main hall.

Holding onto Lysia, Ares gazed at the glowing ball in the fresco shooting out in four directions then to the beam of light, pointing down a stone corridor. A smile formed on his face. "I do believe a path to the fifth saber piece has just been laid out for us."

"I agree." Cyrus was smiling too.

Avoiding the beam, the three made their way down the corridor. They followed the beam some distance until reaching a room. At the threshold, the yellow-orange beam broke off into nothingness.

"The fifth piece has got to be in there," Ares said with contained excitement as the three steadily approached the room.

When they reached the threshold and proceeded to cross it, the doorway was filled with a yellow-orange light that threw all three back some distance, dropping them to the stone floor with a thud.

"Ow, that hurt," Ares painfully groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. "Lysia, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Daddy. What hit us?" The child was already standing.

"I think it was some type of force field," Cyrus grunted as he rose to his feet.

"We are going to have to find a way to neutralize it so we can get to the fifth saber piece," Ares said.

All three stood staring at the doorway to the room when it was once again filled with the orange-yellow light. As it grew brighter, the three had to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, they uncovered their eyes.

Now standing in the doorway was a man with blond shoulder length hair wearing a long snowy white robe. Over his shoulders could be seen the bluish gray feathers of very large wings. In his right hand and held diagonally across his chest was a menacing large shiny sword.

"Adrian!" A smile of recognition formed on Cyrus' face."

"Hello old friend, it's been a long time." Adrian said smiling back.

"Why are you stopping us from getting the saber piece? Surely you know Dahak has returned and is threatening the world?" Cyrus asked.

"I know all about Dahak's release and the evil he plans to do but I can't let all three of you cross the threshold. Only the girl." Adrian pointed his sword at Lysia.

"Me!" Lysia looked at the Watcher with confusion and surprise.

"You were chosen long before your birth to be the one to find and claim the fifth piece to the saber---the key to Dahak's destruction. No harm will come to you child, if you cross the threshold alone."

Ares believed the words of the Watcher to be true. He gazed down at Lysia as she stood beside him. "Go on sweetheart. It'll be okay."

With her father's reassurance, Lysia headed towards the doorway. When she reached the threshold, she gazed up at the face of the Watcher standing before her. Adrian nodded in assurance as he stepped aside. With some caution, Lysia stepped over the threshold. Nothing unusual happened and she released the breath she had been holding.

Cyrus and Ares had moved to stand at the threshold and along with Adrian watched the young girl's movements.

All that was in the room was a white marble pedestal situated at its center, upon which sat a brown wooden square box. Lysia walked over to the pedestal and gazed at the object set upon it. Carved into the top of the box was a handprint with an etching of the four-pointed star in the middle. Extending the arm on which the four pointed star birthmark was located; Lysia placed her right hand in the handprint.

Slowly, the young girl closed her eyes as she felt an energy force begin to travel up her arm---a warmth filled her entire being and the star birthmark on her right arm began to pulsate like a beating heart. It was a power like nothing she had ever felt before. She could see beyond the room in which she stood, beyond the temple itself, far above the earth and out into space, traveling at a great speed as the many colors of the universe whizzed past her until she saw nothing but a blinding white light.

The others watched in awe as they also felt the power emanating from the child's small form. A blinding white light engulfed her. Its rays were somewhat painful to those watching but they just didn't have the desire to shield their eyes from this awesome spectacle.

The click sound of a lock being undone reverberated throughout the room. It was after this that the blinding white light faded and the birthmark on Lysia's arm stopped pulsating.

Slowly, the little girl opened her eyes and removed her hand from the top of the box. Gently, she opened the lid. Inside, lying on a small golden velvet pillow lay the tip of the blade to the Holy Saber, the four-pointed star etched into the metal. A pleased smile formed on the young girl's face, as she grasped it in a small hand.

"I got it!" Lysia declared, still smiling as she turned around and held it up for the others to see.

"Excellent!" Ares said, a huge smile on his own handsome face.

Cyrus was smiling too.

"Hey, Adrian is gone!" Lysia informed them.

Ares and Cyrus quickly looked around. Adrian was indeed no where in sight.

"Boy, his departure was nothing like his arrival, I didn't even know he had left," Ares said.

"Me neither," Cyrus confessed.

Lysia made her way over to the two adults standing in the doorway of the room. She handed the fifth and final piece to Cyrus before the three made their way back down the corridor.

When they reached the main hall, they went over to the large altar where Cyrus removed the satchel he had been carrying and dumped out the other pieces of the Holy Saber and laid the fifth piece with them.

Ares and Lysia watched as he lined up the five pieces, from the hilt to the last piece that they had just found. Now complete, the pieces melded together into their former glory---the Holy Saber.

Ares gripped the hilt in a hand and raised the sword off of the altar. His brown eyes sparkled with awe as they wandered over the magnificent craftsmanship of the blade. Even the smith-god Hephaestus would have been envious.

"At last...the weapon that will destroy Dahak," Ares declared not taking his eyes off the glistening blade. "Now we must get to Macedonia."

* * *

In the light of torches, eerie shadows danced about the dark stone walls of the receiving room in Ares' fortress located high in the snowy mountains of Macedonia. In the midst of the empty room, the atmosphere began to swirl as the ether opened up then closed and opened up again as four shapes slowly took form out of pink orbs before becoming solid. When the pink orbs dissipated, in their wake stood Aphrodite, Autolycus, Salmoneus and Chin Jie. All four were bundled up in big black bear skin coats, heavily dusted with snow.

The entire mountain region of Macedonia was being pummeled by a severe snow storm – its effects so intense that it had hampered Aphrodite's ability to transport the group using the ether, so they had to trudge up the mountain leading to Ares' fortress on foot. But Aphrodite not being one to give up and thoroughly hating walking continued to try the ether until it did finally open and she was able to transport them directly inside the fortress.

"By the gods, I didn't think we would get here in one piece." Salmoneus ran his hands over the black bear coat covering his robust form, making sure he was all there.

"Hey, don't blame me. Mr. Tall, Dark and Evil is the one who created that monster storm." Aphrodite brushed the snow from the fur coat she wore. Not use to being covered up by so many clothes she longed to chuck the coat but not all of her powers had fully returned so she could still feel the cold and decided she would continue to wear it.

"Yeah, Dahak is certainly trying his best to keep us out of these mountains. I just hope Xena and the others are able to find that old Titan temple in time," Autolycus said.

Sounds of clashing steel and shouts could be heard coming from other parts of the fortress.

Aphrodite crinkled her nose as a puzzled expression darkened her face. "What is going on!"

"It sounds like a battle," Chin Jie replied.

"Here? No way!" Aphrodite quickly left the receiving room and headed in the direction of the loud sounds. Her three companions followed after her.

The sounds were coming from the large dinning hall and as they got closer it was quite obvious that a heated battle was in progress. When they reached the large room, Aphrodite's pink lips hung open in shock. Troilus, Ismene and some of Ares' warriors were fighting men dressed in black leather. Thanks to the medallions all four wore, they saw the red glow in the eyes of the black leather-clad men indicating they were part of Dahak's demon army.

Autolycus, Salmoneus and Chin Jie quickly made their way past the love goddess, swords already drawn, as they joined Ares' worshippers in fighting Dahak's men.

Aphrodite saw the chambermaid Penelope crouching under the long dining table, her eyes filled with fear. Avoiding the combatants, Aphrodite cautiously made her way over to the table. When she reached it, she got down on all fours and joined the woman under the table.

Surprise at seeing Aphrodite showed in Penelope's eyes. "Goddess, you're back! How is lord Ares?"

"He's fine, Penelope," Aphrodite replied. "How did Dahak's men get in here? What happened to Ares' gate?" She glanced out from under the table to look at the intense battle.

Troilus had just plunged his sword deeply into the chest of his opponent. As the man fell to the ground, an orange cluster the size of a fist seeped from his body. Frantically, the cluster moved about the room, hovering about its occupants, desperately trying to find another host. When none could be found due to a medallion of protection or a body already being possessed with a demon, the orange cluster collided with a stone wall and in a spectacular burst of light, faded into nothingness.

"Since lord Ares wasn't here to maintain it and Dahak now rules Olympus, the gate started to collapse," Penelope replied while watching the unusual phenomenon. "Dahak's men found out about the sick gods being here and began attacking the fortress early this morning."

"Ooh, then we got here just in time. I have the antidote that will cure them." Aphrodite opened the fur coat she wore to reveal a large leather purse hanging from her waist. "Now, I've got to get it to them. You come with me." Aphrodite crawled out from under the table with Penelope following behind her.

With heed but a dire urgency, the two made their way out of the dinning hall. Leaving the sounds of clashing steel and shouts behind them, the two ran down a stone corridor. When they came to a stairway, they quickly descended its lengths. As they got closer to the bottom, the sound of clashing steel and shouts were once again heard. When they reached the lower level, there in a cavern, the entranceway to the caves where the comatose gods were being kept, were more of Ares' devoted worshippers led by Zethus, battling minions from Dahak's army.

For now, Ares' men were keeping Dahak's men from entering the caves but who knew how much longer they would be successful. Aphrodite and Penelope carefully made their way around the battling combatants and were headed for the caves when one of Dahak's men landed on the ground in front of them.

Both women came to a stop and stared at the fallen man. Quickly, he rose to his feet to face the two women. With red flames flickering in his eyes and his lips twisted in an evil snarl, the man approached them, wielding his menacing sword.

Clutching each other, Aphrodite and Penelope began to back away from the approaching man.

"What you need dude is a little love." Aphrodite threw out a hand, releasing rose petals to shower him but he swooshed them away with his sword. "Oh shoot!" The goddess cursed as she and Penelope continued backing away from him.

Then all of a sudden the man halted his approach as a groan of discomfort escaped his lips. Some blood soon followed and his eyes widened in surprise as he fell to his stomach, dead, with a large axe deeply embedded in his back.

Aphrodite and Penelope gazed in surprise at the dead man then to the wielder of the axe---Zethus.

"Go on ladies, get out of here!" He shouted from the other side of the cavern.

"Thanks Zeth!" Aphrodite smiled gratefully.

With annoyance, the love goddess swatted away the orange cluster that had just left the dead man's body and was flying around them as she and Penelope resumed their journey to the caves.

The two quickly ran through the rest of the cavern. When they reached the caves, servants wielding swords and poised for attack greeted them. But when they saw whom it was they immediately sheathed their swords.

One woman approached Aphrodite with a smile of relief on her face. "Goddess, you're back!"

"Yes, and I have the antidote that will cure the others." Aphrodite removed the large purse from around her waist and pulled out two goatskins. "Pour some of this into cups and start giving it to them." She handed one of the goatskins to the woman who then proceeded to carry out her orders. Penelope went with the woman to help.

With the remaining goatskin, Aphrodite headed over to the beds that contained the comatose bodies of her son and husband. A faint smile graced her lovely face when she stood before the pair. She immediately sat herself in a chair between the two beds. She uncapped the goatskin, picked up a cup setting on a nearby table and poured a portion of the antidote into it. Then she turned towards her husband. "Now, I can bring you back Hephie." She placed a hand under his neck and lifted his head up as she put the cup to his lips, pouring some into his open mouth, as far back as she could get it to make sure a good portion went down his throat.

Once she was assured he had downed a sufficient amount of the antidote, she refilled the cup and did the same with her son Cupid. After he took the antidote, she gave the goatskin to one of the servants who would distribute it to the other gods. Now, there was nothing to do but wait, so Aphrodite seated herself in the chair between the two beds, holding a hand from each god in one of hers.

* * *

Some time later, the fight with Dahak's men finally reached an end. Autolycus, Salmoneus, Chen Jie and Ares' worshippers defeated their demon possessed foes but not without sustaining casualties.

After helping to attend to the wounded, Autolycus, Salmoneus and Chin Jie made their way to the caves that housed the comatose gods. There they found the love goddess seated in between the two beds containing Cupid and Hephaestus. Her pink lips were curved into a jubilant smile while the gods lying in the beds on either side of her had regained consciousness.

"Wow does that antidote work fast!" Salmoneus glanced around the cave, looking at the beds and the recently awakened deities lying in them.

"It sure does and I am so glad to have my family back!" Aphrodite squealed with delight as she brought the hands of the two gods she still held up to her lips, kissing the backs.

"Thanks for helping Mom get the antidote to us," Cupid said with a voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Yeah, thanks," Hephaestus added, his own voice hoarse too.

"You're welcome," Autolycus replied. "Living under Dahak has been Tartarus so you guys were greatly missed."

"Hey Auto, there's Hermes over there," Salmoneus informed him. "I'm going to go see how he's doing." He headed for the bed containing the messenger god.

"Us too," Auto put an arm around the shoulders of Chin Jie as he led the pair to the other side of the cave. "Herm is an ol' pal of mine."

"You have a god as a friend?" Chin Jie glanced at him incredulously.

"Oh sure, we go waaay back. He even let me borrow his winged sandals one time. What a ride that was. I'll tell you about it some time."

**CHAPTER 69**

The sky was painted a red-orange hue above Athens as the sun slowly descended, making way for night.

Merchants closed up their shops and people headed for their homes. Any nightlife in Athens had evaporated ever since Dahak's minions took control of one of Greece's most powerful city-states. Martial law was strictly enforced and no Athenian was to be walking the streets after sundown.

Obeying the strict curfew like the rest of Athens citizens, Jason, King Iphicles and Nemesis entered a merchant shop, locking the door behind them. They quickly removed their outer clothing revealing the warrior garb they wore underneath. The three made their way through the shop to the back door that led out into an alleyway. There, Ephiny, Solari and Aurora met them.

"The guards stationed on the roof of the assembly hall have been handled. The only ones left are the ones inside," Iphicles informed in a whisper.

"Good, now let's go," Ephiny replied.

* * *

A large torch was situated on each of the four marble walls of the main hall inside the structure. Lined up in rows on the floor and rooted in large clay pots were the lava plants. Their flowers, not yet bloomed, glowed a bright orange in the flickering flames of the burning torches.

Two entranceways led into the main hall with a pair of guards stationed at each. In silence they stood watch over the lava plants, a red flame flickering in their eyes, indicating demon possession.

In an instant, both pairs of guards were wrestled to the ground, making as little noise as possible. Before they could cry out to their comrades, each guard was permanently silenced with a quick slash to the throat.

Ephiny, Solari and Aurora stood over a pair of bodies while Jason, Iphicles and Nemesis did the same with the remaining pair. All watched the orange clusters leave the four bodies in a frantic search to find new hosts before they faded into oblivion.

"Okay, let's burn these babies," Ephiny grabbed a torch off the wall.

"We'll let your four ladies do the honors," Iphicles said as he and Jason took up watch at the two entranceways to look out for more of Dahak's men.

The two Amazons and Nemesis quickly grabbed the remaining torches and along with Ephiny stood before the many rows of potted lava plants. The four approached the plants, poised to torch them, when each was zapped with a bolt of energy, instantly knocking them to the floor, unconscious.

"What in Tar..." was all Jason managed to get out as he too, along with Iphicles was hit with a bolt of energy and knocked into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Oh, my head," Ephiny painfully moaned, placing her hands against her temples.

"I haven't felt this bad since I gave up drinking," Jason groaned.

The others groaned in agony too as everyone slowly regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Iphicles asked as he rose from the floor into a sitting position. His eyes immediately widened. "Oh boy, we've got problems."

The others rose to sitting positions to gaze at the many guards standing around them as they sat on the floor of the main hall.

A disembodied feminine voice was heard laughing evilly throughout the room.

"Oh no," Nemesis groaned as she rolled her eyes in recognition and disgust.

In a dazzling display of light, Discord's petite form came into view with her still laughing. "You mortals are SO predictable. I knew you would attack this facility so I had a trap set for you."

Jason gazed up and down at her leather and lace clad form. "Y'know, you had better legs as a chicken."

Nemesis put a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter, as did the others.

"Watch it mortal, or the next time you may be zapped to ashes!" Discord gave the former king a deadly stare, letting an orange flame flicker in her dark eyes.

"So, what are you going to do with us?" Ephiny asked.

"Since you have all been so obsessed with the lava plants..." Discord walked over to each of the captured mortals and one by one yanked the medallions to ward off demon possession from their necks. "I'm going to let you get up close and personal with them." Her blood red lips twisted into a wicked smile.

* * *

The wind deafeningly howled as its strong gusts violently swirled snow around taking visibility down to almost nil. Out of the bright stormy night sky, the winged stallion Pegasus along with four griffins descended to land in a field next to a barn

Xena deftly dismounted from Pegasus' white broad back while Hercules, Iolaus, Cecrops and Joxer did the same with the griffins. The wind whipped around her and she had to hold on tightly to the fur hood covering her head. With the poor visibility, she glanced at their surroundings.

They had landed in a field next to a barn and a couple other smaller structures. One of the smaller structures appeared to be a cottage. Squinting, Xena could vaguely see what appeared to be light seeping through the cracks of closed shutters.

"I'm going to see who's in the cottage," Xena said. "You can take the animals to the barn." She handed Pegasus reins to Hercules then proceeded towards the cottage.

Holding onto the fur hood covering her head, Xena had to trudge through snow up to her knees to get to the cottage. When she stood before its wooden door, she banged on it loudly. A few moments later, the door opened and there stood a middle-aged woman.

"Oh my, do come in!" The woman said as she stepped aside.

Xena did as she suggested and quickly came inside after which the woman closed the door. She was removing the hood from her head and turning to face the woman when the sound of another enter the room.

"Olivia, who was at the door?" A man asked.

Xena quickly whirled around to face him. There she saw a bulky man a little taller than her standing with a lanky teenage boy.

"I was just about to find out, Dimitar." Olivia looked to their unexpected guest.

"I am Xena."

"Oh wow! You're that warrior princess aren't you?" The boy asked with excitement.

"Michal, what are you taking about?" Dimitar asked.

"Dad, this is the woman in those stories we heard at the tavern…the one that fights warlords and protects the innocent."

Olivia's eyes raked over Xena. "Nah, she can't be her, Michal. She's not big enough. This Xena would have to be huge to do all that stuff they say she does in those stories."

"But Mom, she has black hair and blue eyes, just like it's described in the stories," Michal insisted. He look to Xena once again, awe filling his eyes. "So, are you her?"

Xena would never get use to the hero-worship she now received but in this dire situation, it could come in handy. "Yes Michal, I am that Xena."

"Oh WOW…I knew it!" The teenager exclaimed. "Wait 'til Pavel and Yordan here this! The warrior princess is at our house!" The young man raced into the other room and quickly came out again – a fur coat in his hands.

"And where do you think you're going?" Olivia asked her son.

"I'm going to Pavel's and Yordan's cottage." Michal put on his coat. "I've gotta bring them here. They will never take my word alone that Xena was in our house."

"You are not leaving this house young man." Olivia declared with her hands placed on her hips.

"But Mom…" Michal whined, he looked towards his father.

"Your mother is right. It is too dangerous for anyone to be wandering around in that snow storm," Dimitar said. "Your friends Pavel and Yordan will just have to take your word that Xena was here."

With a disappointed frown on his face, Michal took off his coat and put it back in the other room.

Not use to having visitors to their remote home and certainly not one that was famous, the two adults turned their attention once again to their unexpected guest.

"I am so sorry Xena, where are my manners. You must be hungry, let me get you something to eat." Olivia headed over to the hearth where I large pot simmered above a roaring fire.

"And let me take your coat," Dimitar offered.

"Thank you but that's really not necessary," Xena said. "What I really need is to use your barn. I am traveling with some friends and we all have animals that are weary from the storm and need to rest."

"Oh of course…we'll let you use our barn," Dimitar said.

"Where are your friends?" Olivia asked, her face riddled with concern.

"Right now, they are probably standing outside your barn," Xena replied.

"Oh, it's freezing out there." The woman looked to her husband and son. "Dimitar and Michal, you go with Xena and help her friends get their animals settled in the barn then you all come back here."

Dimitar and Michal quickly put on their fur coats and left the cottage with Xena, headed for the barn. When they got there, they found four men, a winged horse and four other winged creatures standing at the door of the barn.

Michal stared at the white winged horse in awe. "Is that Pegasus?"

"Yes it is," Hercules replied, patting the large animal on the side.

"And what about those…what are they?" Dimitar asked, extending a glove-covered hand in the direction of the other winged animals that each had the head and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion.

"They are griffins," Cecrops replied.

"Wow, and I thought they were only monsters in fables!" Michal breathed in awe.

Dimitar unlocked the barn door and pulled it open. The others, leading the animals immediately went inside to escape the swirling snow. Two horses and a cow stood in three of the six stalls. Chickens were confined to a pen as were some pigs and several sheep.

"We will have to double up some of the animals to get them all in stalls," Michal said.

Xena and the others immediately went about the task of getting Pegasus and the four griffins settled in stalls. Dimitar and Michal helped them.

Joxer danced about on his feet, an uncomfortable frown on his face. "Y'know something, I could really use an outhouse about now."

Dimitar couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed at the man's frantic movements while removing the saddle from the back of one of the griffins. "There's one in back of the barn."

"Thanks." Joxer quickly made his way out of the barn.

"Hey, I'm right behind you, Joxer." Cecrops quickly followed after him.

"Dimitar, how far are we from the old Titan temple?" Xena asked.

"Oh, you mean the Shrine of Colossus," Michal chimed in from a stall where he stood running a hand through Pegasus' snowy white mane. "In the spring, I let the sheep nibble on the grass there. That thing is huge…takes up one whole side of the mountain."

"Xena didn't ask all that Michal. Just where the temple is." Dimitar said glaring at his son before softening his gaze when he turned to look at Xena. "You can find the old Titan temple on the very next mountain peak south of our farm."

"Thanks." Xena covered her head with the fur hood.

"You are not going to try to get to that temple now are you?" Michal asked.

"Yes I am." Xena headed for the barn door.

"But that storm is so bad, you can hardly see anything out there," Dimitar said.

"My Dad is right. You will never find the temple in this weather and will most likely freeze to death."

"You should wait until the storm ends…it shouldn't go on much longer," Dimitar said. "Why do you have to go to the temple anyway?"

"My son and best friend are being held prisoner up there. If we wait for the storm to end, it will be too late for them," Xena replied. She looked towards Hercules and Iolaus. "Are you two coming with me or what?"

Both knew Xena was right. Dahak had created this storm to keep them from reaching the Titan temple and it would only end when his evil plan was completed which would most likely cost Lycus and Gabrielle their lives. Covering their heads with fur hoods, the two men joined their friend at the barn door. Xena was just about to pull it open when Joxer beat her to it---he and Cecrops stepping back into the barn.

"Man, do I feel so much better. Now I could use something warm in my stomach." Joxer ran a glove-covered hand in a circular motion over the part of the coat covering his belly.

"There's no time for food, we are leaving." Xena brushed past them and stepped outside.

"Leaving? But, what about..." Joxer stopped mid-sentence, his face riddled with confusion. He looked at Cecrops who had a look of confusion on his face too. Both men looked towards Hercules and Iolaus.

"We'll explain on the way," Hercules said as he and Iolaus followed after Xena.

Shrugging their shoulders, Joxer and Cecrops followed their three companions.

"Don't worry about Pegasus and the griffins, we'll take good care of them," Michal quickly shouted as the barn door was closed.

* * *

The sun rose in the clear blue sky over the Greek city of Miletos, marking the start of what would be a beautiful day.

"All right Celeus, time to get up." Janthia shook her husband's shoulder as he lay in the bed beside her.

"Aw c'mon Jan, let me sleep a little while longer," he pleaded while snuggling more into the pillow beneath his head.

"Sorry Celeus, not today. That priest of Dahak will be at the shop early this morning and you know you have to be there to meet him." Janthia rose from the bed, pulling the sheets and blankets off her husband in the process.

"Oh, that's right. Damn Dahak and his priests," Celeus grumbled as he slowly rose to a sitting position.

"I'm going to check on Nicander, then I'll make breakfast." Janthia left the bedroom.

Yawning and stretching a bit, Celeus finally rose to his feet. Walking slowly, he made his way over to a table where a basin and a pitcher of water was set. Rubbing an eye with a closed fist, he poured some water from the pitcher into the basin.

"I've got to wake up," Celeus mumbled while placing both hands in the basin, cupping some water and bringing it up to splash on his face. He was about to repeat this action when he felt a slight tremble. Celeus didn't cup more water and just stood there staring at the table, the pitcher and basin as all three trembled. "Uh oh." He quickly glanced around and saw that the whole house was now shaking.

"Oh by the gods, it's an earthquake!" Janthia wailed as she ran back into their bedroom, clutching their one-year-old son Nicander in her arms. Filled with fear, the woman latched on to her husband's right arm.

"No, I don't think it's an earthquake." Celeus proceeded into the main room of the small house, with his wife still clutching his arm. He walked over to the large window and pulled open the shutters. Celeus and Janthia both stared wide-eyed and with their mouths agape as they saw the source of the violent trembling.

Moving at top speed, dozens of horses galloped down the city street. Atop their backs were men dressed in dark gray armor, a Persian insignia engraved on the chest and back.

"It's the Persian army!" Celeus said.

"Oh no, they're attacking us!" Janthia held her son closer and stared out the window in disbelief. "And I thought Dahak was the worst...now this!"

As the family gazed out the window, they saw one of the Persian soldiers put a horn up to his lips and in a loud voice said, "PEOPLE OF MELITOS, WE ARE NOT HERE TO HARM YOU. STAY IN YOUR HOMES AND DO NOT VENTURE INTO THE STREETS."

"Hmm, that's odd. If they're not here to attack us then why are they here?" Celeus asked.

"Hey, what's this gray stuff around the window?" Janthia placed a hand along the rim of the window collecting some of the gray stuff on her fingers. "It looks like some kind of paint." She inspected the substance on her fingers, as did her husband. Janthia glanced at the structures across the street. "And look at the windows on the homes over there, they have this gray stuff around them too."

"The Persian army must have did this," Celeus said.

"But why?" Janthia asked, a confused look on her face.

"I don't know," Celeus replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I gotta find out what's going on." He moved away from the window.

"But you heard the soldier. We are to stay in the house," Janthia reminded him.

"I won't leave. I just need to use another window so I can see what's going on." Celeus moved to a window on the side of the house and opened the shutters. Janthia now stood by him. "Wow, would you look at that!"

Some distance down the street from their house, the family could see that the Persian army was converging on a structure that was used by Dahak's army to store and cultivate lava plants. Men atop horses tossed canisters into the structure that exploded upon impact leaving the structure filled with flames.

A contingent from Dahak's demon army appeared on the scene with their swords drawn and began to fight the Persians. The sound of clashing steel now mingled with the crackling of flames.

"The Persians are here to fight Dahak!" Celeus stared with disbelief at the battle waging before them.

"Oh thank the gods our prayers have been answered," Janthia said smiling with relief as she kissed Nicander's rosy cheek and held him close.

Smiling too, Celeus draped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him as the little family continued to watched the battle to liberate their city from evil.

* * *

Iphicles pulled with all his might against the chains restraining his arms but they wouldn't yield. "Damn!" He breathed as he collapsed against the wall, slightly out of breath.

"Save your strength Iphicles. These chains are not breaking," Ephiny said as she stood beside him.

"Yeah, they were forged by Hephaestus so not even a god can break them," Nemesis said.

"Discord certainly wanted to make sure we couldn't go anywhere." Jason glanced at the glum expressions on the faces of his comrades.

All six of them---Iphicles, Ephiny, Jason, Solari, Aurora and Nemesis were spread eagle and chained by their arms and legs to a stone wall in a large Athenian structure.

"I wonder how much longer we have?" Solari stared at the six lava plants set in clay pots, lined up before them. Their large orange flowers were ready to bloom at any moment, releasing their demon inhabitants who would need bodies.

"I don't care if it's hopeless, I'm going to fight whatever demon tries to take my body." Aurora's tone was firm as she held her chin high.

The others voiced the same sentiments.

A moment later, a loud explosion was heard, shaking the structure in which they were being held followed by loud shouts.

"By the gods, what was that?" Ephiny asked.

Once again, a very loud explosion was heard followed by a succession of smaller ones.

"It sounds like Athens is under attack," Iphicles deduced.

"It's got to be our people," Solari said with excitement in her voice.

"If it is, I hope they get here soon..." Jason said. "'cause look!"

All fixed their gazes on the lava plants as the large orange petals of one of the plants began to slowly open. Everyone braced himself or herself---not knowing which one the demon would attack for a body.

The flower was almost completely open and about to release the demon it held when out of nowhere, an axe cut the blooming flower sending it to the floor below. The six prisoners quickly turned to see who had thrown the axe.

"Draco!" All six said in unison with large smiles of relief gracing their faces.

"Here, we gotta get these on you!" Draco and Meleager raced over to the chained group and quickly put around the neck of each, a medallion to ward off demon possession.

The demon that had been in the flower now frantically moved about the room looking for a host. When it could find none, it faded into oblivion.

"By the gods did you two time that just right," Ephiny said as she watched Draco remove the restraints from her arms.

"We would have been here sooner but there were some members of Dahak's army we had to deal with first," Draco said.

"How did you know we were here?" Jason asked.

"Some soldiers in the Corinthian army discovered where you were being held and we volunteered to free you," Meleager replied.

"So, were the pieces to the Holy Saber found?" Iphicles asked.

"Yes and no," Draco replied with a grim frown.

"What Draco means is that all of the pieces were found except for one that was never mentioned in the scrolls," Meleager said.

"You mean we still have no way to destroy Dahak once and for all?" Ephiny asked.

"No we don't but we do have a sure lead on where the final piece is," Draco replied. "Ares and Cyrus were sent to get it and they will bring it back here."

"Do you have any news that would be considered good?" Iphicles asked.

"An antidote was found to counter the Hind's blood poison infecting the Olympians," Meleager replied.

"That is good news," Nemesis said. Even though she wasn't a goddess anymore, Nemesis still considered the Olympians her family and she didn't want to see them dead.

"I hope that antidote works fast because some godly help in kicking demon butt would be nice," Aurora said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of demon butt, we better go tackle some." Draco headed for the doors and the others followed him.

When the group reached the street, an intense battle was underway as soldiers from the Corinthian and Persian armies fought Dahak's demon soldiers. Explosions mixed with screams of terror filled the air as Athenians ran for their lives, seeking shelter away from the fighting.

Darnelle and Glaphyra fought back to back as they crossed swords with the soldiers comprising Dahak's dark army. Nebula and the crew from the Oasis took part in the battle too.

Situated on rooftops, high above the city, stood the city's patron goddess Athena along with her twin siblings Apollo and Artemis. The Olympians had not fully recovered from the Hind's blood poisoning but they wanted to take part any way they could in the fight against Dahak.

Athena extended an arm, releasing a fireball from her hand that hit one of Dahak's soldiers instantly igniting him into a ball of fire. The man screamed in agony as he frantically made his way down the street, colliding with a comrade and setting him ablaze too before both fell to the street dead.

In the middle of the ensuing battle, Discord's petite form came into view out of shards of bright light. Her porcelain face immediately darkened upon seeing the fighting taking place around her---Dahak's men clearly losing.

"What in Tartarus is going on here!" The goddess shouted.

"Ah Discord, so nice of you to drop in."

Discord quickly glanced upward. Her dark eyes widened in shock when she saw Artemis standing atop a structure smiling down at her. "NO! You are suppose to be dead!" She screamed.

"We would be dead but a cure was found for the Hind's blood poison you gave us," Athena said.

Discord quickly whirled around and now looked up at the goddess of wisdom. Fear began to race through her body when she heard male laughter. Once again she whirled around and saw Apollo standing atop one of the buildings.

"It looks like your days as Queen of Olympus are over," the god said with a mocking smile. An energy ball began to form in his right hand. Energy balls formed in the hands of Athena and Artemis too. Simultaneously and with lightening quick speed all three deities threw the balls at Discord.

"This is where I make my exit!" Discord shimmered out of sight just as the combined energy balls hit where she had been standing.

The impact sent out a shock wave that hit several of Dahak's soldiers knocking them hard into buildings, killing them instantly.

The battle waged on for the rest of the day and well into the night. It was almost dawn when the contingent of Dahak's army in Athens was completely annihilated. Shouts of joy were heard throughout the city as Athenians along with their liberators celebrated the tremendous victory over Dahak's forces.

With the liberation of Athens, their headquarters for disbursing lava plants throughout Greece, it wouldn't take long to free the other cities from Dahak's evil grasp.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 70**

With an arrogant smirk plastered across his face, Caesar strolled into the library of his palatial home. He removed a royal blue cloak, cavalierly tossing it onto a divan as he headed over to a table where a bottle of wine and some goblets were set. He was pouring some wine into a goblet when he heard another and quickly looked up.

"Ah Brutus, it's good to see you old friend, care for some wine?"

"Yes, thanks." Brutus headed over to the table. "You are certainly in a good mood," He took the filled goblet that Caesar extended to him.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Caesar quickly sipped some of the wine as he began walking about the room. "I triumphed over Crassus and Pompey, I just returned from a victorious campaign in Spain and now the people of Rome have declared me dictator for life." He stood before a large window and gazed out at the city's impressive skyline glistening in the rays of the mid-day sun---colossal white stone structures that looked majestic enough to be residences for the gods themselves.

"You do know that the Senate will fight you on this?" Brutus asked before taking a sip from his goblet.

"Let them try...they can't fight the people…it's what they want. It's my destiny." Caesar smiled with confidence.

The door to the library softly opened and in stepped a servant. "Lord Caesar, this package arrived while you were in Spain." Held in his arms was a long box, which he placed on the table, and then he quietly left the library.

Brutus curiously eyed the box. "Is that what I think it is?"

"There's only one way to find out." Caesar moved to stand before the table once again, his eyes fixed on the box. There was a note attached to the top that he picked up, opened and read aloud. "Here is the sword that was promised you...a small token of my gratitude for the service you did me---D."

"So, he did keep his promise," Brutus mused.

"It would appear so." Caesar lifted the lid of the box and pulled back the blood red velvet shrouding the contents. His lips curved into a pleased smile as he grasped then lifted the priceless object.

With the hilt held firmly in a hand, his eyes gazed in awe at the magnificent weapon. Caesar had seen the sword on many occasions and had always been impressed by its divine craftsmanship. Stored within it was the power of a god---a power that went beyond even Caesar's comprehension. But such power was now his and fitting for the dictator of Rome.

"I didn't want to believe Dahak when he said he had killed Mars but it must be true because that is indeed his sword." Brutus was just as transfixed by the sword as Caesar.

"It certainly is." Caesar didn't take his glance from the divine weapon but his face became riddled with puzzlement. "I thought holding it was suppose to transfer Mars' powers to me but I don't feel any different."

"Maybe you are suppose to recite something," Brutus suggested. "Are there any other notes in the box?"

Caesar rifled a hand through the box. "No, nothing." His brow wrinkled with confusion. "How am I suppose to obtain Mars' power?"

Once again, the servant entered the library. "Lord Caesar, the chariot is ready to take you to the Senate building." Once again he quietly left.

"And I wanted so much to go before the Senate as a god." He frowned with disappointment, then sighed while he placed the sword back in the box. "Oh well, it will happen soon enough." He retrieved the royal blue cloak from the divan and placed it about his shoulders. "Come Brutus." Caesar left the library with his trusted friend following in silence and in deep thought behind him.

A few moments after the pair's departure, the door of the library softly opened and in stepped a figure wearing a long dark robe, his face obscured by a large hood. Moving quietly, he made his way over to the table where the box was set. When he stood before it, he picked up the sword of Mars, twirled it in a hand, admiring the blade before safely tucking the weapon inside the robe. Then as quietly as he had come, the robed figure left the library.

* * *

Nervously, Gabrielle paced the floor of the room that had been her prison for a couple days now. Hope had wanted to help her mother escape, risking her father's wrath but Gabrielle had refused to flee if Lycus was to remain a prisoner. So there she stayed. It had been a whole day since the last time Gabrielle had seen her daughter and she was really starting to worry. What if Hope had tried to get to Lycus in an attempt to free them both but Dahak found out and had severely punished her, possibly killing her? Such thoughts ate away at Gabrielle's conscience as she paced back and forth---back and forth. 

She was brought out of such thoughts when she heard a soft creak. Gabrielle quickly turned towards the door. Instantly, a smile of relief came to her face as she went over to her daughter, who now stood in the room. "Oh Hope, I am so glad to see you. I was so afraid that your father had done something horrible to you."

"No Mother, father didn't hurt me. I was just busy trying to find out what is going on," Hope said.

With puzzled look on her face, Gabrielle looked to the swords held in Hope's hands. "What are those for?"

"I figured we could use them. I found out that today, something important is happening in the main hall of the temple and it involves Lycus. If we want any chance of rescuing him, now would be the best time." Hope held up a sword for her mother to take.

Gabrielle backed away, an uncomfortable look now on her face.

Hope wearily sighed. "Look Mother, I know you abhor killing but who we are fighting are demons who KILLED the owners of the bodies in which they now reside. If those innocent people are to have any peace in the afterlife, we MUST kill their bodies."

Gabrielle knew her daughter was right so she finally took the sword offered her.

"Now follow me." Hope led her mother out of the room and down a corridor, which ended at a stone staircase. The pair quickly descended its lengths. "This way." Hope pointed in the direction of another corridor.

The two were headed in that direction when several men and women dressed in black robes stepped out of a room just off the corridor. Gabrielle and Hope immediately came to a stop and stared at the gathered group, now blocking their path. Only one man among them was wearing a black robe with gold trimming that indicated his authority---it was Cratos.

"Oh Hope, why do you keep defying Dahak's will and betraying him?" The priest shook his head with sadness.

"Because my father's will is EVIL and must be STOPPED!"

"Such talk is blasphemous!" Cratos hissed. "Dahak's kingdom is at hand and NOTHING can stop it."

"You wanna bet." In a quick motion, Gabrielle jabbed the hilt of the sword she held into the stomach of the man closest to her. Instantly, he doubled over in pain allowing her to bring the hilt down hard on the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness.

Instantly, the others removed swords from their robes, wielding them in a threatening manner as they approached Gabrielle and Hope.

* * *

The dark eerie atmosphere of the temple's main hall lessened under the bright flickering flames of torches situated about the room. Two rows of massive columns ran down the center of the hall, coming to a stop just before several steps that ascended to a stone platform where two altars were set. A circular opening in the ceiling high above the platform allowed the rays of the sun to pour in and bathe the area in a golden light. The old Titan temple was at the eye of the severe snowstorm that Dahak had created to keep Xena and her friends from reaching it so it was the only location in the mountains of Macedonia that had pleasant weather. 

On the far side of the main hall, just beyond the rows of massive columns was a wide crack in the floor, descending into a black bottomless pit. Centuries ago, a major earthquake shook the region and this was the permanent mark left behind.

With soft footsteps, dozens of Dahak's followers, dressed in black robes, made their way into the main hall, splitting off into two groups, each forming a line parallel to the rows of columns. They bowed their heads in silent prayer a few moments before turning their focus towards the hall's entranceway.

Minos entered the hall, followed by Lycus then Dahak. All three walked down the pathway between the large columns with robed followers standing on each side. Minos was dressed in a blood red robe. Lycus was dressed in a black robe. The child just looked ahead of him, his crystal blue eyes fixed in a glassy stare, his lips slightly trembling as a vision of everyone he loved being brutally murdered continuously appeared before him. For the last two days, this is how Dahak had tormented the boy's waking and sleeping hours, tearing to shreds the child's resistance to his will until he had mentally shut down. Dahak was also dressed in a black robe. The smooth olive skin of his handsome face was partially marred by greenish-brown scales---signs visible to all that he was losing the power to keep the curse laid upon him centuries ago in check.

When Lycus stood before the many steps, Minos ushered the child up them and over to one of the altars where his small body was laid atop the cold stone. Dahak also ascended the steps and laid upon the remaining altar. His faithful followers disassembled the two lines and came to stand just at the edge of the two rows of columns, their gaze turned upward so they could witness what would take place atop the platform.

Minos stood between the two altars. From his blood red robe, he pulled out a dagger, and held it up for all to see---the hilt was onyx---the blade silvery and curved. He took hold of Dahak's right hand. "Let the blood flow." In a swift motion, he ran the blade of the dagger across the palm, cutting the godly flesh.

The faithful who stood below witnessing the ritual began to slightly sway and murmur dark prayers.

Minos gazed down at the altar where Lycus lay. The boy's crystal blue eyes still had a glassy stare as they gazed up at nothing in particular. The child was completely oblivious to the events unfolding around him. The priest took hold of the child's left hand and ran the blade of the dagger across the small palm.

The faithful continued to sway but ceased their prayers as they watched Minos take hold of each participant's hand and pressed the cut palms together. The platform grew dark as the moon moved to hide the sun from view with an eclipse. The priest looked towards the now dark heavens and with a loud voice shouted. "LET THE FLOWING BLOOD MERGE THESE TWO BEINGS INTO ONE!"

A cold wind rushed in from the opening in the ceiling, whipping through the hall---swirling around the massive stone columns of the old titan temple and those in attendance.

Slowly, Dahak closed his eyes as did Lycus whose body also started trembling.

* * *

Having gained the sword of a fallen follower, Hope used it to block the blow of her opponent as she plunged the sword she held in the other hand into his chest. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as he fell over dead. Hope quickly glanced in her mother's direction. Using her powers, she levitated the sword of the man she had just killed from the floor. 

Gabrielle blocked the incoming blade of Cratos' sword while delivering a swift kick to the priest's midsection, knocking him away from her. With a pair of red flames dancing in his eyes and his lips curled into an angry snarl, he lunged towards her but came to an immediate halt as a gasp escaped his lips. With a look of surprise on his face, Cratos gazed downward, letting his fingers touch the blade tip protruding through his chest. He turned his head to look at a smiling Hope then his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to his stomach dead.

Gabrielle looked at the slain priest then her daughter. "Where did you learn to use a sword?"

"You wouldn't remember but Castor and I use to practice with sticks at his cottage. After I left, I bought a sword and practiced in secret." Hope quickly glanced at the Temple's main entranceway. Outside it was dark which was odd considering it was the middle of the afternoon. A look of concern now covered her face. "We've got to get to the main hall."

Seeing her daughter's expression filled Gabrielle with worry as the two quickly made their way down the corridor headed towards the main hall.

* * *

"MERGED INTO ONE…THESE TWO SHALL FOREVER BE JOINED!" Minos shouted. 

"NOOO!" Gabrielle yelled while running down the column-lined pathway with Hope at her side. The green eyes of both women widened in horror when they looked up and saw what was taking place atop the platform.

Minos turned his gaze toward the two women, his eyes burning with anger. "They are infidels…KILL THEM BOTH!" He quickly extended an arm, pointing directly at Gabrielle and Hope.

The faithful turned to look at the intruders, their eyes flickering with red flames as they drew swords from their robes and raced towards the women.

Filled with resolve to do what was necessary, Gabrielle blocked the incoming blade of an attacker then plunged a sword into his gut. Hope was doing the same with the faithful that attacked her.

Out of nowhere, the chakram whizzed through the air, cutting down one of Dahak's followers.

"Xena!" Gabrielle and Hope both said with surprise.

"Yiyiyiyiyiyi," the warrior princess cried as she did a somersault in the air, landing in the middle of the battle. With her sword already drawn she plunged it into an attacker while she raised a hand and caught the chakram as it whizzed towards her.

Hercules, Iolaus, Cecrops and Joxer had quickly made their way into the main hall and with swords drawn began to fight Dahak's followers.

Focused on getting to the stone platform, Xena deftly wielded her sword, cutting down any of Dahak's followers who got in her path.

When Minos saw her coming up the steps, he released the two hands from his grasp and pulled a sword from inside his robe.

"It's been a long time Xena." He viciously swung the sword at her as she made her way onto the platform.

"Not long enough," Xena blocked the blow with such force that it knocked the sword from the grasp of the shocked priest. "BYE, Minos." Smiling wickedly she plunged her sword into his chest but to her surprise, he didn't die.

"HA-HA-HA," Minos evilly laughed. "You can't kill me, Xena. Dahak gave me immortality."

Grabbing the exalted high priest by the collar of his robe, she hurled him off the stone platform. Xena quickly went over to the altars. Dahak appeared to be unconscious. Without the Holy Saber, there was really nothing she could do to him so she focused on Lycus. His eyes were still closed as his small body slightly trembled. She raised him into a sitting position, wrapping an arm around him. "Lycus, it's Mom, can you hear me?"

His eyes remained closed and his small body continued to tremble but his lips parted and issued a groan.

Xena ran a hand through his curly black hair as she kissed his forehead. "I won't lose you." She proceeded to lift her son, to drape him over a shoulder.

"I can't let you take the boy, Xena." Dahak had moved to a sitting position and swung the sword he now held at her.

Xena instantly blocked the blow as she laid Lycus back on the altar and turned her attention to Dahak. The evil god was now on his feet.

She gazed at the greenish-brown scales partially covering Dahak's face. "That cursed body is where you will remain because I won't let you take my son's!"

"You're too late Xena. The transformation process is already underway so his body is already MINE."

Xena stole a quick glance at Lycus. Despite the interruption of the ceremony he was still in the same condition as when she first saw him---his eyes closed, his body trembling.

Issuing a loud yell, Xena viciously swung her sword at Dahak but he instantly blocked the blow. But she repeated with one powerful swing after another, pushing him away until he stood on the very edge of the platform. Xena pressed the blade of her sword hard against Dahak's---the metals screeching in protest.

"Give it up, Xena." Dahak pressed his sword against hers. "You can't win."

"NEVER!" With one hard shove, Xena sent Dahak and his sword tumbling backwards down the many stone steps.

Leaping from the platform, Xena landed at the base of the steps. Her gaze fell on the woman with Gabrielle's old appearance who ferociously plunged her sword into one of Dahak's robed followers then quickly headed towards the steps leading up to the platform.

"Where do you think you're going?" The warrior princess immediately blocked her path, wielding her sword in a threatening manner.

"Xena, it's okay. I'm on your side," Hope insisted.

The warrior woman gazed at the sword held in Hope's hand---covered in the blood of Dahak's faithful. When she arrived in the main hall she had seen Hope fighting alongside Gabrielle against Dahak's minions but could she really be trusted?

"You have to kill Father. It's the only way you can save Lycus." Hope said.

At the mention of her son, Xena stole a glance up at the platform---her face now riddled with concern.

"Don't worry about Lycus. I'll watch over and protect him with my very life." Hope's tone was deep with sincerity.

Xena had no choice but to trust her so she stepped aside and let Hope proceed up the steps while she went to take care of Dahak.

The interruption of the transfer ceremony had weakened the evil god so his tumble down the many stone steps had severely dazed him. Slowly he rose to stand just as Xena came at him, mightily swinging her sword. With only a split second to spare he raised his own sword to block the blow.

* * *

When Hope finally reached the stone platform, she quickly made her way over to the two altars. On one, she found the young boy, curled up in a ball with his back to her. She rolled him over so that he faced her. Hope immediately saw how much he looked like Ares. His eyes were closed and his small body trembled as if from a chill. He appeared so helpless, so vulnerable. 

"Oh, you poor child. What has Father done to you?" Hope lifted Lycus into her arms and proceeded to carry him down the steps.

Avoiding the intense fighting, Hope made her way over to the far side of the hall, beyond the massive columns, near the deep crevice that split the floor. There she sat, holding Lycus in her arms, trying to offer the child some comfort.

Once again, a groan escaped his lips. When Hope gazed down at his young face, she gasped in horror. Lycus had opened his eyes, revealing orbs as black as night!

* * *

While his strength slowly returned, Dahak remained on the defensive, having to block the fierce swings of Xena's sword as she pushed him back. 

The pair had fought their way over to the deep crevice in the floor. Others now battled in the area too. Cecrops had his opponent dangling at the very edge of the bottomless pit when he plunged his sword into the man then swiftly removed it. The man fell into the pit, his ear-piercing scream echoing out of earshot.

Due to her relentless attack, Xena had created an opening in Dahak's defenses and delivered a couple fierce punches to his face, leaving the god rocking and reeling. For that one moment, his defenses were entirely down so she plunged her sword into his chest.

"AAHHHH!" Lycus screamed as his body jerked from an unknown pain.

His sudden outburst scared Hope who didn't know what was wrong. The fighting was getting close to where they were so she rose to her feet with Lycus in her arms prepared to move to a safe spot. She looked to where Xena was fighting Dahak. The warrior woman's sword was shoved almost to the hilt into the evil god's body as she tried to push him into the bottomless pit. Hope gazed down at the child, his face was contorted in pain as soft whimpers escaped his lips. Instantly her green eyes widen in understanding as she looked towards the fighting pair.

"NO XENA, STOP!" Hope yelled. "YOU'RE HURTING LYCUS. YOU MUST STOP!"

Hearing Hope's cries, Xena ceased her attempt to push Dahak into the crevice. With murderous contempt, she gazed at him.

"Hope is right Xena. Your sword has no affect on me but it is killing your son," Dahak said.

The warrior princess stole a quick glance in the direction of Lycus. His young face was contorted in pain. Reluctantly, she pulled her sword from Dahak's body as the evil god laughed over her dilemma.

"I told you that you couldn't win Xena." With his strength having fully returned Dahak backhanded the warrior princess hard, knocking her to the floor some feet away from him. The god was immediately upon her fallen form. His face was darkened from rage as he reached down, grabbed a handful of black tresses and pulled her to her feet. Using her sword, Xena tried to ward him off, but he knocked the weapon from her grasp, kneeing her hard in the stomach for good measure. The blow knocked the wind out of Xena and had her doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. Yanking hard on the hair he still grasped, Dahak wrenched her face up so she was looking at him.

Xena's crystal blue eyes were filled with defiance as she gazed at the evil god, his eyes mirroring her own. From her mouth, she shot a wad of spit that landed on the side of his face covered with greenish-brown scales. So angry was Dahak, that he delivered a godly punch to Xena's mouth, drawing blood.

"You insolent child!" Dahak tightened the grip he had on Xena's hair but she was too stubborn to cry out. "I reveal your true heritage, offer you a place by my side and you turn your back on it!" Using godly force, he shoved her some distance away from him.

With a thud, Xena landed on her back. She wiped away the blood trickling from a corner of her mouth as she painfully rose to a sitting position. But Dahak was instantly upon her and with a boot, roughly pushed her onto her back again. Xena gazed up into his cold eyes as he stood over her.

"I gave you life and I can take it away!" He raised his right arm as an orange glow began to form in his hand.

"Look! The eclipse is clearing!" Hope extended an arm, pointing towards the stone platform.

Dahak immediately looked towards the platform that was once again bathed in the rays of the afternoon sun. "NOOO! The transfer wasn't complete!"

With Dahak's attention elsewhere, Xena swiftly hooked his legs, knocking him hard to the floor then rose to her feet. She looked towards Hope. "And Lycus?"

"Your son is free Xena. He's going to be okay." Hope had a big smile on her face as she gazed at Xena then to the boy she cradled in her arms, looking up at her now with crystal blue eyes.

A smile of relief appeared Xena's face as she retrieved her fallen sword. She looked towards Dahak who had risen to his feet and appeared to be in a state of panic. The evil god had lost his connection with the boy whose body was to be his new curse-free home. He frantically ran his hands over his face that was now completely covered with greenish-brown scales.

"It looks like you better stock up on a strong moisturizer," Xena mused.

Dahak glared at her with glowing yellow eyes as he shot a deadly fireball in her direction. Xena immediately jumped out of the way avoiding the fireball that ended up hitting one of Dahak's followers, setting him ablaze and tumbling him into the bottomless pit.

The warrior princess focused on the evil god who prepared to launch another fireball in her direction.

"XENA!"

She along with Dahak and Hope turned to look in the direction her name had been called just as Ares fought his way with a sword through Dahak's minions to reach that part of the hall. He was almost there but his path was still blocked so he pulled from inside the fur coat he wore, the complete Holy Saber. "Catch!" Ares swiftly tossed the coveted sword toward Xena.

The warrior princess immediately leaped into the air to catch the sword as did Dahak but she managed to beat him, grasping the hilt firmly in her right hand as she did a somersault and landed on the stone floor.

Having landed too, Dahak hastily shot off a round of energy balls that Xena aptly deflected with the divine blade. The energy balls ended up hitting some of the massive columns, knocking loose large chunks of stone. Some of Dahak's faithful who were so busy fighting and didn't see the danger falling towards them, ended up crushed under the chunks.

Lysia had made her way over to where Hope sat cradling her brother while Ares and Cyrus had joined the intense battle.

Having focused all of his attention on learning how to fight with a staff, Joxer quickly saw the error he had made in taking on Dahak's exalted high priest in a sword fight. Once again, he held the sword before him to block a powerful swing that most assuredly would have severed his head from his body. Minos attacked him with such force that Joxer felt a tremor travel through him each time their swords connected. Back, the priest kept pushing him with each mighty swing until Joxer could not back up any further because he rested against a stone column.

With his opponent now trapped, Minos took up the intensity of his assault, knocking the sword from his opponent's grasp. Now weaponless, Joxer gazed at Minos with fear. The lips of the high priest twisted into a wicked smile as he brought his sword forward to end the life of his opponent.

But before the blade could make contact with Joxer's body it was blocked by another sword that unexpectedly appeared on the scene. Joxer let out a huge sigh of relief that he wasn't dead while Minos gazed with shock at the wielder of the sword that had blocked his.

"Ares!" The priest growled with contempt.

"Didn't think you would ever see me again, did you, Minos?" Their blades, still connected, Ares roughly shoved the priest away from him knocking him into another stone column.

"Thanks Ares," Joxer said as he retrieved his sword from the floor.

"Eh, it was nothing."

Joxer quickly glanced at Minos before looking at Ares again. "I think I'll leave him to you."

"Wise decision." With a determined look on his face, Ares focused on the high priest and headed for him.

Minos had recovered from his collision with the massive column, prepared to fight the war god he so loathed. "I don't know how you survived your first taste of Hind's blood poison but you won't be so lucky this time." The high priest viciously swung his sword at the war god's mid-section.

Ares astutely blocked the blow and followed up with some of his own and a kick to the priest's mid-section once again pushing him roughly back.

Minos was left slightly dazed but he quickly recovered, letting a sinister smile crease his lips as he and the war god began to circle one another. "You can't beat me Ares. Thanks to the Dark One, I now have immortality...nothing can kill me. You on the other hand can be killed with Hind's blood." Minos twirled his sword before him, making sure the war god saw the red tint in the blade.

"You forget Minos that I was a master of swords when your ancestors lived no better than animals." Ares twirled his own weapon. "It'll be a cold day in Tartarus when you can best me with a sword." Putting all of his strength behind the attack, Ares came at Minos mightily swinging his sword. The priest soon found it difficult to ward off the relentless blows as he was pushed back. A look of surprise was on his face that Ares could even muster such an attack considering the weakened state of his powers.

But Minos was not worried since he could not die. He had started to evilly chuckle when Ares knocked his sword from his grasp then plunged the sword he wielded deeply into his chest.

The chuckling instantly ceased as surprise filled his eyes. It was impossible but Minos felt his life force begin to fade. When Ares pulled the sword from his chest, Minos fell to his knees. He gazed down at the wound in his chest, the dark red blood rapidly pouring from it then up at the war god standing over him. "H-how?"

"I got this sword from Cyrus. It dates back to his time as a Watcher and is made with the metal of light. It has a power far greater than even Dahak's" Grinning wickedly, Ares twirled the sword in his hands.

A look of shock was frozen on his face as exalted high priest Minos fell over dead.

* * *

The hilt of the Holy Saber was firmly held in Xena's hands as she executed an intense onslaught against Dahak. The dark god didn't really believe that his former sword could kill him but he wasn't about to take any chances and blocked every blow that came his way. 

Determined more than ever to kill the evil being before her, Xena poured all her strength into each swing of the divine weapon putting her opponent on the defensive as she pushed him back. Once again, Dahak was at the edge of the crevice. Xena lunged at him with the Holy Saber in an attempt to pierce his body but the evil god let himself fall into the bottomless pit. She immediately went over to the crevice, looking for any sign of Dahak but there was none. Xena knew he had not fallen into the dark depths and now wondered where he could be. She turned her attention to what was going on around her. Most of Dahak's faithful lay about the hall dead with her friends finishing up the few that were left. Xena made her way over to where Hope sat holding Lycus in her arms, Lysia now kneeling by her side.

A jubilant smile was on Xena's face when she stood over the three.

"Mom," Lycus said in a weak voice as he gazed up at her.

"Come here, you." Xena placed the saber in the empty scabbard on her back as she slightly bent, lifting Lycus from Hope's arms and gathering him up into her own. "Oh, it feels so good to have my boy back." She planted a kiss on a cheek as she held him close.

Having taken care of his final opponent, Ares immediately made his way over to the four. Still joyfully smiling, Xena passed Lycus to him.

"Are you okay?" Ares asked.

"I am now. I knew ya would come for me," Lycus replied with a faint smile.

Ares smiled back at him as he kissed the child's forehead and held him close.

"Great! Now we're all together again." Lysia had a big smile on her little face as she stood next to Xena, holding tightly onto her mother.

Xena lovingly ran a hand through her daughter's raven locks as she turned to look at Hope. "I want to thank you for taking care of Lycus and Lysia."

"There's no need to thank me, Xena. I owed it to you," Hope replied.

The others had finished off the last of Dahak's followers and made their way over to the others.

"It is so good to see that you are okay, young man. I was so worried about you." Gabrielle affectionately ran some fingers through Lycus' curly black hair before letting them caress a cheek.

"He's still weak but he should be his old self in no time." Ares shifted the child he still held in his arms.

Hope saw Hercules, Iolaus and Cecrops staring at her with looks of amazement. All three quickly averted their eyes when they realized they had been caught.

"Ah sorry we were staring," Hercules said.

"It's just that, wow it's so weird to see someone else walking around with Gabrielle's face," Iolaus said.

"Yeah," Cecrops added.

"You guys don't have to apologize. I understand," Hope said with a smile.

"It looks like our battle with Dahak is finally over." Cyrus gazed around at the lifeless bodies of the One Great Evil's faithful scattered about the main hall.

"Yeah, the fanatics are dead and so is their evil god. Where is Dahak's body anyway?" Iolaus let his gaze wander over the hall.

Xena sighed as a frown of frustration appeared on her face. "Dahak isn't dead."

"WHAT?"

"But I gave you the Holy Saber. How come you didn't kill him?" Ares asked.

"I was all ready to kill him when he just disappeared," Xena replied.

"That means he could be anywhere." Joxer said with a worried frown that was soon visible on the faces of the others.

Suddenly, a rumble was felt throughout the main hall.

"Hey, look up there!" Cecrops extended an arm upward.

One of the massive columns that had been hit by one of Dahak's energy bolts was loosened from its foundation and had started to slightly sway back and forth.

"We all better run for cover!" Hercules warned.

Everyone quickly scattered to seek safety just as the large column came completely down, covering the area where the group had been standing. The collapse only took a few moments as the rumbling stopped and all was quiet in the main hall, its atmosphere thick with dust.

"Is everyone...okay?" Cyrus coughed as he stepped from behind one of the remaining columns.

"We're fine." Ares stepped from behind a pile of stone along with Xena and the twins.

"So are we." Hercules and Iolaus made their presence known as they brushed dust from their clothes.

"Us too," Joxer and Cecrops climbed over a pile of rubble.

"Where's Gabrielle?" Xena began looking for her best friend, as did the others.

"She's right here Xena," a baritone voice informed.

The warrior princess quickly whirled in the direction of the voice and saw Dahak step from behind one of the remaining columns holding Gabrielle in front of him, with a large scaly hand wrapped around her throat.

The others now gazed in horror at the evil god---his glowing yellow eyes, the greenish-brown scales covering his face and now his hands wondering what he would do.

Xena reached for the Holy Saber in the scabbard on her back.

"Ah, no you don't, Xena!" With the tilt of his head, Dahak forcibly yanked the saber from her grasp, hurling it into a pile of rubble near him.

Xena stood in silence --- her lips twisted in anger and her eyes wide with shock.

"You think you've won, don't you, Xena? But you haven't," Dahak hissed. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." In one quick motion, Dahak rammed the sword he had hidden from view into Gabrielle's back, with the tip now protruding through her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Xena screamed.

Gurgles mixed with blood poured from Gabrielle's mouth. Her green eyes were filling with tears as she gazed at the horror-filled faces of those standing before her. Dahak wrenched the sword from her body, letting her fall to the floor.

Tears filled Xena's eyes as she looked toward Gabrielle, now lying in a pool of her own blood, gasping in ragged breaths then to the evil god standing over her.

"She is only the beginning Xena. I will kill every single person you care about. You will have nothing left but your dark side and I will have won...HA-HA-HA."

The god's evil laughter reverberated throughout the hall but was abruptly cut short by a loud gasp of pain. Dahak's body involuntarily jerked until a sword was protruding through his own chest. With yellow eyes now wide from shock and his mouth agape, he gazed down at the bloody blade of the Holy Saber sticking out of his chest. Slowly, he turned around to see who had attacked him.

"Hope! But why...why would you betray me this way?"

"I'm sorry father, but I'm not just your daughter...I'm mother's daughter too." She stole a quick glance at Gabrielle's fatally injured form. Hope's eyes grew misty. "It took awhile to show but I inherited her humanity and this was the only thing I could do." Hope let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"No...I won't... go out...like this," Dahak hissed with ragged breaths, his eyes were hard as he slowly moved to stand before Hope. He raised a hand covered with blood and caressed her face leaving a crimson stain.

"I am so sorry, Father," Hope sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.

Slowly, Dahak moved away from her and turned to face the others. "This doesn't mean...you've won. I'll be back...you all...just wait...and see." Flashes of light began to break out in different areas over his body. "NOOO!" He screamed with agony as he grasped his head between his hands. "AAAHHH!" was his deafening yell as a fire from within his own body began to consume his form.

Xena and Ares turned the twins' heads away so their young eyes couldn't witness such a horrifying spectacle.

Within moments, the fire consumed Dahak's form and was now nothing more than smoldering ashes, with the Holy Saber resting atop them.

Everyone quickly moved to Gabrielle's fallen form. Tears were streaming down Xena's face as she kneeled by her best friend's side, taking a hand in hers.

"The sword...was made with...Hind's blood, Xena. Nothing...can be done...for me," Gabrielle said through ragged breaths.

"No, I won't lose you again Gabrielle." Xena turned to gaze at Cyrus. "The antidote for the Hind's blood poisoning, did you bring any with you?"

"I'm afraid not Xena. I didn't think it would be needed." With a grim frown, Cyrus bowed his head, ashamed at himself for being so thoughtless.

Xena put a hand up to her mouth to hold back the scream of utter helplessness that threatened to pour from her lips. Those gathered around were filled with sadness too as they bowed their heads and softly sobbed.

"Xena...I don't want you to be sad when I'm gone." Gabrielle glanced around at the others. "I don't want any of you to be sad either."

"Oh Gabrielle, how will I live without you?" Xena sobbed letting the tears fall from her face and onto her friend's hand that she held.

Weakly, Gabrielle raised a hand, letting the fingers caress her friend's tear-stained cheek. "You will find a way Xena...and you will do it with Ares and the children."

Hope had been standing on the sidelines, softly crying as she watched the life of her remaining parent steadily slip away. "No Mother, it doesn't have to be this way. I can save you."

With tear filled eyes, Xena curiously gazed up at Hope. "You can save her?"

"Yes," Hope firmly replied while quickly wiping away her own tears.

Xena rose to her feet and moved aside as Hope took up her previous position. Kneeling, she took both her mother's hands in hers.

"Hope...what are you...going to do?" Gabrielle's life force was rapidly fading as her green eyes began to glaze over.

"The only thing I can do to save you, Mother."

Hope slowly closed her eyes, as did Gabrielle. Instantly, a bright light shined in the faces of both. The others silently stood in awe watching the spectacle. The light shrouded the faces of both for a few moments until fading away. Slowly, Hope opened her eyes. She released Gabrielle's hands as she stared with wonder at her own then brought them up to caress her face.

"Hope, are you okay?" Xena asked.

"It's not Hope, Xena. It's me...Gabrielle."

The others all looked at each other stunned as Xena immediately knelt by her best friend who once again had her own face. Grasping Gabrielle's arms she quickly turned the bard towards her. "But how?"

"Hope transferred my essence into her body and hers into mine." With tears forming in her eyes, Gabrielle gazed at the body that a few moments ago had been hers.

Slowly, Hope opened her eyes and gazed at Gabrielle. "I did it," a faint smile came to her lips.

Gabrielle took one of her daughter's hands in hers as she gazed into her face. "Oh Hope, why did you sacrifice yourself for me?"

"I had to do it Mother, the world needs people like you," Hope replied with a whisper. "I love you, Mother."

"And I love you, Hope."

Hope was still smiling as she closed her eyes for the last time.

Tears rolled down Gabrielle's cheeks while she gently laid Hope's hand on her stilled chest.

High above, near the ceiling of the temple, Adrian's ethereal form watched the scene. "My work here is done." A faint smile spread across his face as his form faded into nothingness.

Suddenly, another rumble was felt throughout the main hall.

"Oh no, not again," Joxer groaned.

The other columns that had been struck by Dahak's deflected energy bolts had stayed up for as long as they could and were now ready to collapse, bringing down the entire temple.

"We all better get out of here now!" Cyrus suggested.

The group quickly made their way out of the hall, just as the remaining columns collapsed. They kept running until all were safely outside of the temple.

After Dahak's destruction the snowstorm pummeling the mountains of Macedonia had dispersed. The whole area was calm again as snow lightly fell and the sun made its descent in the sky. Gabrielle gazed at the massive pile of rubble that only moments ago had been a huge temple. Her green eyes were misty with tears.

Xena came up to her friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "You should be very proud of your daughter. Hope proved you were right all along. There was good in her."

Such words coming from Xena warmed Gabrielle's heart and brought a faint smile to her face.

"All my powers have returned so I can transport us back to my fortress," Ares informed the others with a huge grin on his face.

Xena and Gabrielle moved to stand with the others then Ares snapped his fingers and everyone was engulfed in blue shards of light---their forms fading from sight---headed for the war god's Macedonian fortress.

**CHAPTER 71**

With some difficulty the ether began to swirl as a spectrum of blue-silver light shimmered in and out of sight taking on a human appearance. After some moments, Ares' leather-clad form materialized in front of the ruins of his temple in Thebes. The war god grumbled under his breath. Traveling by ether was becoming more difficult for him the longer he remained without his sword---the source of his godhood. Ares looked at the mountain of rubble piled before him and wearily sighed. Somewhere, under all that rubble was buried his sword.

He had to find the weapon and fast. A major war was getting underway in Roman territory and he had to be there. With the death of Caesar at the hands of his loyal friend Brutus and members of the Roman senate, a civil war was on the horizon. There were still some weeks remaining on the punishment handed down to him by Olympus, forbidding his involvement in a war but it had been lifted after his participation in freeing all of Greece from Dahak's evil. This civil war would be brutal, bloody and probably long---Ares' favorite kind of war and he was certainly not going to miss it.

The war god closed his eyes and focused his mind on finding his buried sword. For a few moments he stood like that then opened his eyes. He sighed with frustration---he couldn't feel the sword. Either it was buried much deeper than he thought or his powers were too severely weakened due to its absence.

Ares was about to close his eyes again and give it another try when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Lord Ares!"

The war god turned just as Telamon came up to him, holding in a hand, a large black satchel.

"It's good to see you alive and well again." The high priest had a big smile on his face.

"None is more happier about that than me." Ares got an uncomfortable frown on his handsome face. "Look Telamon, I um...want to thank you for pulling me out of the collapsing temple."

"I was just doing my duty as your high priest, my lord."

"No, you went beyond your duty. I was dead yet you took the time to pull me out anyway putting your own life in jeopardy so I just wanted to say...thanks."

"You're welcome lord Ares." Telamon quickly bowed before gazing once again at his patron god.

"Did you by any chance pull my sword out too?"

"Your sword wasn't buried in the rubble. I saw Dahak take it."

Ares shook his head with disgust and cursed under his breath. With Dahak dead, who knew where the sword could be now.

"But I was able to get it back." From the satchel he held, Telamon pulled out the war god's sword and handed it to him.

Ares' mouth hung open in surprise and utter disbelief as he took hold of his coveted sword. "But how? Where did you find it?"

"A cousin of mine is a servant in Brutus' household. He knows about me being one of your high priests as does Brutus. So, when Dahak offered the sword to Caesar to make him a god..."

"Dahak was going to give Caesar my godhood?"

"Yes."

"And after everything I did for him...why that traitorous Roman...I'm glad he's dead!" Ares huffed.

"Brutus had my cousin contact me. I went to Rome and collected the sword after my cousin stole it from Caesar's home."

"It looks like I owe you another thanks, Telamon." Ares twirled the sword in a hand before placing it in the scabbard hanging at his side. "It's going to be awhile before my worshippers have this temple rebuilt." He along with Telamon looked at the mountainous pile of rubble before them then gazed at each other again. "The position of high priest is open in my temple in Thrace. It's yours if you want it."

"I'll take it!" Telamon beamed with a smile.

"Good," Ares smiled too. "Now I'm off to Rome." In a flash of light, the war god disappeared.

* * *

Argo moved at a slow trot as she made her way down the main road leading into Amphipolis. Her three riders let their gaze wander over the surroundings. Men hastily moved about burnt out and collapsed structures. Just as in other parts of Greece, the village had reconstruction projects underway to restore what was lost in the battle against Dahak's minions. 

Xena brought Argo to a stop just outside her mother's stables then she and the twins dismounted. Once Argo was settled in a stall, the three made their way to Cyrene's tavern.

"And this is where ya grew up?" Lysia asked when they stood outside the tavern.

"Yes. That's my room up there." Xena pointed to a window on the second floor.

It wasn't big like their Uncle Cyrus' palaces in either Persia or India or their father's fortress in Macedonia, but the twins thought the tavern looked warm and homey.

When the three stepped inside, they found it almost empty with the exception of a few tables. It's what was left of the lunch crowd. Most had already returned to their work at the reconstruction sites.

A smile formed on Xena's face when she saw her older brother Toris working behind the bar. So busy was he with drying some mugs that he didn't notice her until she stood at the bar.

Instantly, his face lit up as his lips curved into a huge smile. "By the gods, Xena!" Toris quickly came out from behind the bar and embraced his younger sister in a big hug. "It is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Toris." Xena returned his hug.

"Mom and I heard you were back in Greece and hoped you would be coming this way," Toris said after breaking the hug.

"Yeah, there were a few things I had to take care of first, but I'm here."

Toris finally took notice of the little boy and little girl who had been silently watching the reunion of brother and sister. "And who are your young friends?"

"I'll introduce them in a moment but I want Mother here for that too, where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen," Toris replied.

Ushering the twins along with her, Xena headed for the kitchen with Toris following them, his face now etched with curiosity.

When they entered the kitchen, Cyrene was over by the hearth busy with the cast iron pot set above a roaring fire.

"Toris, could you bring up that large jug of mead from the cellar? It was too heavy for me." Not taking her eyes off her task, Cyrene stirred a wooden spoon through the steamy contents of the pot.

"It's not Toris, Mother."

Immediately, Cyrene raised her eyes from the hearth. A huge grin formed on her face as she quickly made her way over to her daughter. "Oh Xena, you're back!" She embraced her daughter in a tight hug.

Xena hugged her mother back and smiled.

"And what about Gabrielle and Joxer, are they okay?" Cyrene asked as she pulled back from Xena and gazed into her face.

"Joxer went to his home village to check up on his mother and Gabrielle is in Potidaea to see her family."

"Oh, it's so good to know that everyone is okay." Cyrene finally took notice of the children who were standing alongside of Toris. "Xena, you brought children back with you?"

Xena motioned for the twins to come stand on either side of her. With a hand resting on a shoulder of each she introduced them. "Mother, Toris...this is Lycus and Lysia."

"Hello," Lycus said.

"Hi," Lysia said.

"Oh yes, these are Cyrus' wards that were suppose to stay here," Cyrene smiled with remembrance. "But what are they doing here with you? Shouldn't they be with Cyrus in Persia?"

"The children will no longer be living with Cyrus but with me."

Cyrene and Toris both had confused looks on their face.

"The children are mine," Xena said.

Confusion quickly turned to surprise upon hearing Xena's startling revelation.

"Yours?" Cyrene approached the children and stooped in front of them. The boy definitely had Xena's eyes and the girl looked just like her daughter did when she was that age. A smile formed on Cyrene's face, masking the concern that mixed with the joy she now felt---for she had seen the features of another in the faces of the children. "Finally, I am a grandmother!" She pulled both children into a hug.

Xena let out the breath she had been holding and smiled.

Cyrene took a hand from each child and held it in hers. "I made some oatmeal cookies early this morning. Would you two like some?"

"Yeah." The twins said in unison, grinning.

"Good." Cyrene grinned too as she rose to her full height and looked towards her son. "Toris, the oatmeal cookies are in a jar under the bar. Why don't you take the children with you and give them some?"

Toris came over and proceeded to usher the twins back to the bar.

"Oh, and there's a jug of apple cider under there too. Give them some to drink to go along with the cookies," Cyrene added.

"Sure thing, Mom," Toris replied before the trio exited the kitchen.

Now just the two of them, Xena braced herself for the slew of questions she knew would come.

Cyrene shook her head with amazement. "I knew there was a lot about your life that I didn't know about but I never expected anything like this, Xena."

"You're not mad are you, Mother?"

"No, I'm not mad." Cyrene pulled Xena into a reassuring hug. "I just wished I had known and could have been there for you." She pulled back and looked at her daughter's face.

"I was nothing like the person I am now when the twins were born so it was best that I not be here," Xena said.

"Is that why you left them with Cyrus?"

"Yes. My life back then was not a suitable environment in which to raise children."

"And now that your life has changed, you want them with you."

"It's something I have always secretly wished for but never thought would happen. But here I am today and that wish is now real." A bright smile formed on Xena's face.

"I am so happy for you, dear." Cyrene caressed her daughter's cheek. "So, will Ares be involved with the children too?"

Xena's eyes widened as she stepped away from her mother and stared at the older woman with utter surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"Oh for Zeus' sake Xena I am not blind. As soon as I looked into the faces of the children, I not only saw you in them but Ares too, especially Lycus, he's the spitting image of him."

"Since you already figured out that Ares is the children's father, I will go ahead and answer your question. Yes he will be involved with the children…very much so."

"Letting Ares anywhere near the children will be a big mistake Xena," Cyrene warned.

"You are wrong, Mother. Ares is great with the kids…such a doting father. They adore him and he adores them." Xena beamed with a smile and her crystal blue eyes sparkled.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that the children aren't the only ones that adore him," Cyrene shook her head with disbelief while staring at her daughter. "By the gods you have fallen in love with him, haven't you?"

"Yes I have," Xena proudly admitted.

"Oh dear gods," Cyrene groaned as she quickly seated herself in a chair at the table. She thought with the defeat of Dahak that everything would return to normal but no such luck.

"Now before you say that Ares is wrong for me, Mother, you should know that he loves me too." Xena seated herself at the table facing the older woman.

"But Ares is WAR---it's the only thing that he lives for...the battle, the blood, the smell of death. With the person you are now, that makes him your enemy...you fight against all that."

"Yes, for centuries, the only passion Ares lived for was war but now he has two new passions that drive him even more...his love me and the children. I am not saying he will no longer wage wars but their purposes will not be blood and death but justice and security. He is in Rome this very moment, making sure their civil was doesn't spread to a weakened Greece."

Cyrene's face was riddled with apprehension as she pressed her lips into a tight line and folded her arms across her chest. She could see the happiness in her daughter's eyes and it's what she had always wanted for Xena. But Cyrene could not shake the feeling that whatever happiness Xena thought she had found with Ares would not last and that the war god would do what he did most of the time to her daughter---bring her pain.

Xena rose from her chair and stood behind her mother, gently resting her hands on the shoulders of the older woman. "Mother, I know Ares isn't who you would have picked for me but he is who I love...he's the one who makes me happy and I hope you will try to accept him for me...for your grandchildren...give us a chance."

Cyrene would do just about anything to ensure the happiness of her daughter and newfound grandchildren, so for their sakes she would do her best to accept Ares. "All right Xena, I will try," the older woman begrudgingly said in a soft voice.

"Thanks, Mother." Xena wrapped her arms around Cyrene's shoulders as she planted a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

The squawks of seagulls could be heard in the cloud-covered sky above the cold waters of the Aegean Sea. Bundled up in fur coats to protect them from the weather, Xena and Cyrene strolled along the sandy beach. 

This was the seventh and final day that Xena and the twins would be spending in Amphipolis. Tomorrow, the three would be heading to Ares' fortress high in the mountains of Macedonia.

Xena smiled as she watched Toris teach the twins how to fish. It brought back memories of her and Lyceus coming to that very same beach to fish when they were kids.

Cyrene put an arm around her daughter's waist and pulled her close. "This has been a week I will never forget. I got to spoil my newfound grandchildren and learned so many things about my daughter's life. You truly are an amazing woman, Xena." She planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Not only did you give up the twins but another child. I don't know if I would have had the courage to do the same if I had been in your shoes."

"It wasn't easy but I had to bear the pain and do what was best for my children."

"Well at least you now have the twins in your life and can be a mother to them. It really is a loss that you weren't able to do the same thing with their older brother Solan. Have you told them about him?"

"Yes, I've told Lycus and Lysia all about Solan. I'm making sure his memory lives on in not just my heart but the twins too."

"I just wish I could have been there for you when you lost him, Xena…there is no greater pain for a parent than the death of a child." Cyrene's eyes filled with sadness as she remembered the death of her youngest child, Lyceus.

"I wish you could have been there too but you can certainly be there for Gabrielle, you've become like a second Mother to her," Xena said. "She is still grieving over losing Hope. I didn't want her to go to Potidaea by herself but she insisted that she would be okay and that I should go on to Amphipolis."

"Maybe seeing her parents and sister will do her some good but if not, I will certainly help in anyway I can," Cyrene assured.

"I knew you would say that," Xena smiled with gratefulness as she pulled her mother close for a semi-hug.

"So, I guess you are very excited about heading to Macedonia and seeing Ares?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes I am, so are the children," Xena replied.

"Now that you have the children in your lives, have you and Ares discussed marriage?" Cyrene asked.

Xena could read her mother like a scroll. She knew before she and twins left that this subject would be discussed. "No Mother, we haven't," she wearily sighed.

"Now dear, you really should think about it. Marriage would be so much better for the children, especially if more come along. And if you two love each other the way you say you do, what better way is there for you to show you are serious about your commitment?"

"Mother, Ares and I don't need to get married to show everyone how committed we are to each other. We like our relationship the way it is," Xena said in a firm tone, emphasizing her last statement.

Cyrene got the message loud and clear. "Okay, I will drop the subject of marriage...for now."

"Mom, Grandmom...look what we caught!" Lycus yelled from his location some distance down the beach, at the edge of the sea.

Xena and Cyrene turned to look at the children who had excited smiles on their faces as they held up the fish they had caught. Toris stood behind them with the three fish he had caught.

"It looks like the children inherited your talent for fishing," Cyrene mused.

"That's great kids, now Grandmom will cook them up for dinner tonight," Xena yelled back.

"I'll cook them so long as you clean them," Cyrene said.

"Deal."

With smiles on their faces, the two women headed over to Toris and the twins.

* * *

The war against Dahak had spread massive destruction and death throughout Greece. No city or village was spared from some form of loss and it would be a long time rebuilding. 

After returning to Greece, Hercules and Iolaus had met up with Nebula and her crew in Epidauros. The city and the surrounding region had a major rebuilding project underway so the son of Zeus and his friends had decided to lend assistance any way they could.

Under the intense fire of the forge, the strip of metal glowed a bright orange. Using metal tongs, Iolaus transferred the softened metal to the top of an anvil where he proceeded to change the shape with a hammer. When he had the desired shape, he used the tongs again to transfer the metal to a barrel of water. Once it had cooled, he placed it in a bucket with the finished others.

Iolaus removed the goatskin hanging from a wood support column nearby, uncapped it and took a big swig of its cool contents. His skin felt pretty hot so once he had satisfied his thirst, he squirted some water on his face and bare chest. With the back of a hand, he wiped away the excess water dribbling from his chin as he turned his gaze upward. Movement and rustling noises could be heard coming from the loft above.

"Did you find what you need?" Iolaus asked as he removed another piece of fiery orange metal from the forge.

"Oh yeah, I found plenty." Nebula appeared on the edge of the loft with a bushel of rope in her hands that she let drop to the first floor.

She turned her back to him then proceeded down the wooden ladder. When she stood on the lower floor, she picked up the bushel of rope and headed over to where Iolaus was working at the forge.

Her brown eyes wandered over his form appreciatively as she watched him hammer the metal into shape. "You really are a man of many talents. You fight alongside Hercules protecting the innocent, you hunt, you mine and...you blacksmith."

"That's me all right, a jack of all trades." Iolaus let the metal cool in some water then tossed it with the finished ones.

Nebula fanned a hand in front of her neck and face. "Whew, looking for that rope made me work up a sweat. Could I have a drink from your goatskin?"

"Sure." Iolaus handed her the goatskin.

Nebula uncapped it and downed a portion of its contents. "I didn't think looking for rope could make one so hot." She sprayed some of the cool liquid on her neck and chest.

Iolaus couldn't help but stare as she spread the water over her neck and the creamy brown skin above her bra-like top.

When Nebula looked his way, Iolaus quickly averted his eyes. But she had seen him admiring her cleavage and let a faint smile grace her full lips. "Y'know something, I didn't finish showing you all the different sailor knots."

"Uh, no you didn't and I really would like to learn them. Although I don't know when I'll be at sea the next time so I can use them."

"Those knots have other uses besides work on a ship." Nebula's tone was sensual as she handed him back the goatskin, letting her fingers graze his.

"They do?" Iolaus eyed her curiously trying to gage if he was reading her signals right.

"Oh yeah, and anytime you want, I'd be happy to show you just what those other uses are." With those final words, Nebula draped the bushel of rope over a shoulder and sauntered out of the smith shop.

"WOW!" Iolaus declared after her departure. He quickly squirted some cool water onto his face and chest that had grown hot again and not due to the forge.

* * *

With a firm grip on the rope and a sufficient amount wrapped around a forearm, Hercules pulled with all his might as he started moving backward. A long and very large wooden beam, steadily rose in the air above a partially constructed building. 

"Okay, just a little higher," Mydon said.

Hercules pulled some more while he continued to move backward.

"Okay, now lower it."

Hercules stepped forward and the wooden beam slowly descended until it was in reach of the men standing on the second floor of the partially constructed building, who lowered it into position.

"Okay, it's perfect."

Hercules released the rope.

"Great job Hercules." Mydon came over to the demigod and patted a broad shoulder in appreciation as he quickly headed over to the partially constructed building.

"Yeah, thanks Hercules." One of the men on the second floor shouted. The others with him echoed his sentiments.

"Anytime." Hercules smiled and waved as he walked away to lend a hand elsewhere.

From the far side of the square where he walked, Hercules spotted a young woman pushing a cart filled with household supplies. A young girl and a medium sized dog walked beside her. She was having trouble maneuvering the cart because it was overloaded and had to stop when some of the objects fell off.

The woman was stooping to pick up the fallen objects and had her back to him when he approached her.

"Here let me help you with that." Hercules picked up most of the fallen objects and placed them back in the cart.

The woman stood and turned to face him. "Thank you, Hercules."

The demigod's breath caught in his throat. She was Serena! "Y-you know who I am?"

"Of course, everyone in Epidauros knows about the son of Zeus coming to help in the rebuilding of our city.

Hercules just smiled as he gazed at her beautiful face. He had so many memories of their short time together as husband and wife. Unfortunately she had none of those memories---for her, they had never happened.

"Taren, come on honey, we have to be getting home," Serena called to the little girl who stood at a table in front of a merchant's shop admiring a doll.

Taren and the dog rejoined the pair.

"Honey, this is Hercules and this is my daughter Taren and that's Doros."

The dog barked.

"Hello," Taren shyly said. She had shoulder length curly blond hair and eyes just like her mother's.

"Hello," Hercules said.

"Mommy, I miss Daddy," the little girl poked out her bottom lip in a pout as she held onto her mother's skirt.

"I miss him too honey," Serena soothingly ran a hand through her daughter's curly blond hair. "But one day we will all be together again."

"Is your husband away?" Hercules asked.

"No, he's dead," Serena softly replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." His tone was filled with sincere sympathy.

"Thank you. Our situation is probably the norm in Greece today. My husband joined the resistance that fought against Dahak." A grim frown formed on her face. "At least he died a hero's death like he always wanted."

Hercules nodded in understanding.

Serena looked down at her daughter standing by her side. "We better get all this stuff home, Taren. It's going to take the rest of the day to get it all situated." Serena moved towards the cart.

"Why don't you let me help?" Hercules moved to take the cart.

"Oh no, I can't let you do that. There's probably more important things the city's elders want you to do."

"No there's not. Besides I am here to help anyway I can...no matter how big or how small."

"Okay," Serena let her lips curl into a smile.

Hercules smiled too as he proceeded to push the cart, with Serena, Taren and the dog, Doros walking beside him.

**CHAPTER 72**

Xena placed a gold knife, gold fork and gold spoon on a folded white silk napkin beside a gold dinner plate. She took a couple steps back to admire her work. Today was the four-month anniversary of the night Ares and Xena had both confessed their love for one another. The war god was taking a break from the Roman civil war and returning to Macedonia that very night, so she had a very special dinner planned.

A dark green tablecloth covered a wood table. At each end was a gold place setting, a crystal goblet and a gold candleholder with a long white candle. The length of space in between the two place settings was empty at the moment and would be filled with Ares' favorite foods that the kitchen staff had prepared. During the several weeks in a semi-mortal state, the war god had acquired an enormous affection for mortal foods and now ate them often to compliment his godly diet of ambrosia.

The warrior princess had many skills but she was clearly not the domestic type. But she didn't have to be with a fortress full of servants. The kitchen staff had prepared the foods but she could at least take credit for the decorating of the table.

"It looks perfect," Xena smiled with satisfaction. Now she had to check on her own appearance.

Standing in front of a full-length mirror, she inspected her attire. It was a blood red nightgown. The bodice had spaghetti straps and was constructed of lace that hugged her breasts and flat stomach with a long skirt that fanned out and fell to her feet. It had a matching robe made of blood red silk with lace sleeves.

Penelope had curled her hair and piled it atop her head with a few curly strands framing her beautiful face. Liking what she saw, Xena's lips, that for tonight were a rosy red color, curled into a smile.

There was a knock at the bedchamber door.

"Come in."

A moment later, the door opened and in stepped the chambermaid Penelope along with members of the kitchen staff, carrying steaming trays of food.

Xena took her attention from the mirror and watched the staff set the food on the table. "Um, everything smells good and looks delicious."

Penelope approached the warrior princess, gazing at her in awe. "Wow, you really look beautiful, Xena. Lord Ares won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"Thanks Penelope." Xena ran her hands down the nightgown.

"I brought the extra fur blankets to the children's bed chambers just like you asked but they weren't there."

"They're not in their bedchambers? I put them to bed an hour ago. They should be asleep."

"I could go look for them if you want."

"No, that's okay Penelope. I have a pretty good idea where they are so I will go get them." Xena left the bedchamber she now shared with Ares and went down a few flights of stone steps until she stood at the entranceway of the stables. She could already hear the voices of the twins and Mei-Jin's playful barks.

"Okay, what are you two doing down here?" Xena asked with her hands on her hips as she walked into the stables.

Lysia was feeding apple slices to Argo and Lycus was using a block of hay for a table as he played with the stone figurines that Zethus had carved, while Mei-Jin had a good time rolling a ball around with paw.

"Oh hi Mommy," Lysia said after turning her attention away from Argo.

"Don't oh hi Mommy me, I put you both to bed an hour ago and you should be asleep."

"But we wanted to go to the party you are havin' for Dad so we came down here to stay awake," Lycus said.

"Yeah, can we put on fancy bed clothes too?" Lysia asked, admiring her mother's red attire.

"We are not having a party. It's just a late dinner between me and your dad...for grown-ups only. You'll have plenty of time to see your father over the next several days while he's here. In the meantime, you are both going to bed."

With disappointed frowns on their little faces, Lycus put the stone figurines where he had gotten them while Lysia finished feeding Argo the apple slices. The unusual golden color of the fruit caught Xena's eye.

"Lysia, where did you get that apple?"

"I got it from Mei Jin. I don't know where she got it." The little girl held the last of the apple slices near Argo's mouth for the mare to take." She was playin' with it in the stables. She had only taken one bite out of it so I gave the rest to Argo."

Xena raised an eyebrow while the children finished their tasks. "Okay, now off to bed." She watched as the children along with Mei-Jin walked past her. "I'll be up in a few moments to check on you."

After the children's departure, Xena proceeded over to the stalls. Ares' black mare Midnight poked out her head and Xena came to a stop before the animal. The sides of the horse protruded from the last stages of pregnancy. "It won't be much longer now girl," Xena ran a hand down the mare's blue-black silky mane. "I know you can't wait for that day to come." Midnight whinnied in agreement. Xena gave the animal an affectionate pat then headed over to Argo's stall.

When she stood before the golden mare, she ran a hand down her face. "Do you feel any different, girl?"

Argo whinnied a reply.

"Well you should because you are now immortal."

Argo whinnied again and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's true. That apple Lysia fed you was the one Ares gave me that I never ate. It makes one immortal. Mei-Jin must have been playing in my old bedchamber and found it. Lysia will certainly be happy to know that her little dog is going to live forever."

Argo whinnied some more.

"Good night, girl," Xena gave the mare a final rub on the face before finally exiting the stables.

* * *

Biting her lower lip, she folded her arms across her chest as she glared at the beautifully decorated table. Ares was supposed to have arrived at the Macedoniaian fortress a few hours ago but there was still no sign of him. There was no way he could have forgotten about that night because they had discussed it less than a week ago. 

"You think he would have at least sent word that he would be late," Xena grumbled as she began tapping a foot. "Oh to Tartarus with him! I'm not going to wait any more."

Xena uncorked a bottle of wine and poured some into a crystal goblet. She quickly downed the fermented liquid and followed it up by eating some of the grapes. She stared at the assortment of food stretched out before her and frowned. "I'm not even hungry any more." Xena blew out the two lit candles at each end of the table. I'm just going to bed."

She picked up one of the white silk napkins and roughly wiped away the red lipstick while making her way over to the large bed. When she got there, she pulled back the black sable fur blanket and the royal purple silk sheets. Before getting in the bed, Xena pulled out all the combs holding up her hair, letting the curled raven tresses tumble over her shoulders and down her back. As she got into the bed and covered herself with the sheet and furs, a roaring fire in the large hearth provided the only light in the bedchamber. Xena tossed and turned for awhile before finally drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

It was a few hours before sunrise. Xena was in a deep sleep snuggled up to the plush pillow next to the one on which her head lay---her body covered with silk sheets and sable fur blankets. The bedchamber was peacefully quiet except for the crackling flames of the fire still burning in the hearth. 

The shutters at the bedchamber window had been left open letting warm spring air wisp about the room. The view from the window was spectacular, featuring the large peaks of neighboring mountains with the night sky as a backdrop and a golden crescent moon hanging in its midst.

Out of nothing, a pale blue mist appeared hovering at the window. Slowly, it made its way into the bedchamber and crept across the stone floor and over the fur rug lying by the foot of the large bed. Still in a deep sleep, Xena let go of the pillow she snuggled as she rolled over onto her back, resting an arm across the black furs covering her chest. Eerily, the blue mist crawled up the sable fur hanging over the foot of the bed, mysteriously disappearing when it reached the top.

As mysteriously as it had vanished, the pale blue mist appeared again at the head of the bed and now shrouded Xena's sleeping face.

"Ohhh," she softly moaned while slowly emerging from a deep sleep. Her eyes remained closed as she licked her lips and sighed with pleasure. A smile creased her face. "I'm awake now Ares."

Instantly the sable furs and the silk sheets rose as another form appeared lying directly atop Xena.

"You are so beautiful when you're sleeping," Ares whispered in an ear before nibbling the lobe. "I could have just watched you the rest of the night but I couldn't resist the urge to wake you." His caressing lips moved lower.

"I'm glad you did," Xena sighed as she craned her neck to give him better access to her soft flesh. She ran a hand up his body, feeling warm skin minus the leather. Her hand made its way up to his head where she let slender fingers roam over his short hair. The desire within was steadily rising when her eyes suddenly shot open. An angry frown formed on her face as she grabbed his ears and pulled hard.

"Hey!" Ares quickly ceased the sensual ministrations to her neck. "What gives?" He asked now staring down into her face, propped up on his forearms.

"You are late, that's what!" Xena pushed against his arms until he rolled off her and lay next to her in the bed. Using the pillow, she propped herself into a sitting position before gazing towards the window. The sky was still black. "What time is it?"

"It's a few hours before sunrise." Ares rolled over onto his side, propped up on a muscular arm, facing her.

"You were supposed to be here a few hours before midnight. I waited as long as I could then went to bed." She folded her arms across her chest.

An apologetic frown formed on Ares' handsome face. "There was a night battle that went on much longer than I thought. I lost track of time." He raised a hand and let the fingers caress her cheek.

Xena moved her face out of the reach of his caress. "Do you know I had this big dinner planned?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I missed it."

"I had the kitchen staff prepare your favorite mortal foods." Xena waved an arm in the direction of the table.

Ares saw all the food set atop it, untouched. "I can still eat it." Using his powers he broke off a large turkey leg and beckoned it to him.

"It's all cold now," Xena complained.

"But it's still good," Ares said in between chewing up the turkey he had bitten off from the leg. "See for yourself." He held the turkey leg up to Xena's mouth.

"No. I don't like eating in bed."

"You're just being stubborn. C'mon Xena, eat some."

Begrudgingly she took a bite out of the turkey leg and began chewing it.

"Well?" Ares asked expectantly, taking another bite himself.

"Okay, it's still good," Xena admitted.

"Y'see, it's not ruined, we can eat it for breakfast." He licked away the turkey juice on a thumb as he gazed at her curiously. "So, am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, you're forgiven," Xena softly replied. "But just don't do it again." She grabbed a hold of his hand still holding the large turkey leg, brought it up to her lips and took another bite.

"I was thinking, why don't you and the kids come back with me to Rome?"

Xena shook her head. "No way."

"But why?"

"For one, Lycus is still having nightmares about what Dahak did to him. He has seen enough violence to last a lifetime and I don't want him exposed to a bloody civil war. Two, I am helping in the rebuilding of Greece and three, I have always HATED Rome."

"Okay, I see your points," Ares conceded.

"How much longer will this civil war last anyway?"

"I can't really say," Ares confessed.

"You're enjoying it aren't you?"

The war god remained silent.

Xena reached out to him, letting a hand run down his chest. "It's okay Ares. You have a job that you love and I don't expect that to change."

"But it has changed. I love being with you and the children more." He tossed aside the partially eaten turkey drumstick, letting it fade into nothingness then pulled Xena down to where she was now lying beside him. He leaned over and claimed her lips with a soft kiss, then pulled back. "What I feel when I oversee a battle greatly pales in comparison to what I feel when I'm with you."

Xena smiled as she took Ares' head between her hands, pulling his face to hers as she claimed his lips in a kiss.

The war god moved to where he once again laid atop her. "By the way, I love the red nightgown. Be sure to wear it again tonight."

"Uh huh," was Xena's only response as the desire steadily built in both.

The red nightgown vanished from her body and reappeared neatly folded on a divan by the fire.

A moment later, both disappeared under the silk sheets and sable furs.

* * *

The boisterous laughter of children and adults traveled on spring breezes as Serpico and Blade carried their four riders through the cobalt sky. 

This was Ares' final day in Macedonia---tomorrow he would be heading back to Rome, so he wanted to make the best of this last outing with Xena and the children. He and Lysia rode Serpico while Xena and Lycus rode Blade. The four were viewing the changes that spring had brought to the mountains of Macedonia after such a harsh winter.

"Wow! It looks like a whole new world with the snow all gone." Lysia's brown eyes sparkled with awe as they gazed down at the lush green grass covering the valleys below and the trees---with new leaves forming, littering the landscape. "It looks so pretty."

"It sure does," Xena said. This was the first time in her own life that the warrior princess was able to look at the world around her and see its beauty.

Here and there, tiny structures dotted the blooming valleys---among them were those of people and grazing farm animals.

"There's the fortress." Lycus pointed a finger at the structure cut out of a mountainside far below them. "It looks so small."

"Just like a toy," Lysia said as she too gazed at the fortress.

"I think it's time we break for lunch," Xena suggested.

"Does anyone want anything in particular?" Ares glanced around at his three companions.

"Nah, just some food." Lycus rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Xena couldn't help but chuckle as the horses were directed to land in field near a babbling brook. Once everyone had dismounted, Ares waved a hand and a blanket with a large basket set atop it appeared. With eager smiles on their faces, the children immediately seated themselves before the basket and began emptying it of its contents, while trying to decide what to eat. Ares and Xena joined them on the blanket.

"I can see that someone is certainly glad I called for a lunch break." Xena watched with amusement as Lycus shoved two large olives into his mouth.

"Ohmph Yeamph!" was the child's garbled reply before he downed the food with a gulp of apple cider.

Lysia plopped a grape in her mouth before nibbling on some cheese. "Um Daddy, Lycus and I want to know if one of us could have Midnight's baby?"

"So, you would like a horse of your own? I don't see why not." Ares put a sliver of roasted lamb in his mouth.

"But isn't it going to be hard for you to decide who will get the new horse?" Xena put some bread in her mouth before pouring some wine into a goblet.

"I'll let the kids decided who gets the horse." Ares looked towards the children. "How about we test your archery skills with some friendly competition?" With the snap of his fingers, two bows appeared along with arrows lying by the blanket.

"All right!" Lycus jumped to his feet and picked up a bow.

"Okay." Lysia grabbed the remaining bow. "There won't be a tie this time."

"That's 'cause I'm gonna beat ya!" Lycus confidently declared.

"No way!" Lysia shook her head in protest.

"All right, that's enough…hand me the bows." Xena held out her hands. With reluctance and frowns on their faces, the children placed them in her grasp. "You will get these back after lunch, so until then eat."

The twins did as Xena suggested and resumed eating their lunch.

"Your Mom is right," Ares picked up one of the arrows. "After lunch, we can find out who will get the horse." He grinned with anticipation while running a finger over the sharp point of the arrow.

* * *

"Okay Lysia, are you ready?" Xena asked from her position in the middle of a field. In her right hand, she palmed a multi-colored sphere. 

Just like on the isle of Sicily, Ares had created two multi-colored spheres. The different colors represented a certain amount of points---red was at the top and bottom of each sphere and represented the most points that could be earned---twenty. The other colors were as follows---blue: 10 points, yellow: 5 points and white: 1 point. The spheres were tossed into the air and the children would have to hit them with the arrows. Whoever racked up the most points would be the winner.

After an hour of practice, the competition had begun. Just as on Sicily, the children had once again got deadlocked in a tie---each having won three games a piece. They were now in the last round of the seventh game. Lycus had taken his turn and was now leading Lysia by fifteen points. In each round of a game, the participants got three chances at hitting the sphere with an arrow. On her first two attempts, Lysia had hit the white section on the sphere, racking up only two points. This was her third and final chance at hitting the sphere.

Ares and Lycus stood on sidelines in silence while Lysia placed an arrow firmly against the bow.

"I'm ready," she said.

Xena tossed the sphere high in the air.

With her brown eyes locked on the movement of the sphere, Lysia shot the arrow into the air. Within moments, the arrow hit the sphere immediately sending both to the ground. Xena was the closest so she went over to where it landed and picked it up.

Still holding the bow, Lysia ran over to Xena. "So, where did it hit?" she anxiously asked. Lycus and Ares joined them.

"See for yourself." Xena held up the sphere, the arrow penetrating the blue area.

Lysia frowned with disappointed. "Oh, it's only ten points." The child's shoulders slumped as she bowed her head.

"That gives ya only twelve…I win!" His face beaming from a huge grin, Lycus held up a clinched fist in victory.

Ares gave his son a congratulatory pat on the back. "I am very proud of you Lycus and you too Lysia. You both have considerably improved in your archery skills since Sicily. You'll make great warriors." He immediately glanced at Xena, saw the harsh look she was giving him and quickly added, "…if that's the path in life you decide to choose."

Xena dropped the sphere and wrapped an arm around her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" the little girl sighed as she raised her bowed head. "I just really wanted the new horse, that's all."

"Don't worry sweetheart, Midnight will have more babies, so you'll get your own horse," Ares assured. "And if not Midnight, maybe Argo."

"Argo!" Xena looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, your horse got pretty friendly with Pegasus while we were in Persia," Ares replied with a devilish grin.

"She did? I can't believe I missed that. I didn't think he was her type." Xena shook her head with amazement. "I've got to have a talk with her."

While his parents joked about the horses, Lycus came over to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders. "Until ya get your own horse, ya can ride mine whenever ya want."

"Thanks Lycus," Lysia smiled as she planted a quick kiss on her brother's cheek.

* * *

The night sky began to lighten as sunrise steadily approached. All was quiet in the fortress in Macedonia except for the soft footfalls on the stone floor of a corridor made by Ares' leather boots as he made his way back to his own bedchamber. 

He would be leaving for Rome very soon and wanted to see the children one last time. Both looked so peaceful---without a care in the world as they slept in their beds. A smile came to Ares' lips when he thought about the last seven days. It was the most time that he, Xena and the twins had spent together---alone. He greatly enjoyed it and couldn't wait until his next trip home. Ah home, that was a word Ares had never used before. He had places to crash---hang out---on earth and Olympus but none he ever considered a real home---a sanctuary---not until now---when he shared it with the people he cared about most in the world---the people he loved.

When Ares reached his bedchamber, he quietly opened the door and walked inside. A fire still burned in the large hearth, the crackling sound of its flames breaking the early morning silence. When he stood before the bed, a soft smile came to his lips as he gazed at Xena's sleeping form. Just like the children, her face was etched with peace and contentment but with the added glow from the passion-filled night the two had shared.

Ares gently eased himself onto the bed. Wrapping an arm around Xena's sleeping form, he brought his lips down upon the soft flesh of a bare shoulder and lovingly nibbled. Slowly, she began to awaken. When her eyes finally opened, a devilish smile was on her beautiful face.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" She asked with a sultry tone.

"No, I can't." Ares huskily replied before claiming her lips with a soft kiss.

Xena held his face between her hands and deepened the kiss.

A few moments later, their lips slowly parted.

"Unfortunately, that's not why I woke you." An uncomfortable frown came to Ares' face. "I have to head back to Rome now."

"I knew this day would come." Xena frowned too while running her fingers through his short hair. "Hurry back."

Ares caressed a cheek with his fingers. "Oh I will." Once again, he claimed her lips with a quick kiss before rising from the bed.

His eyes were glued on hers as his form was engulfed in blue-white light then faded into nothingness.

Before heading off to Rome, Ares needed to make a stop. He materialized in a temple located in Abydos, a city northwest of Lydia and very close to the border with the Persian Empire. This was one of Ares' remote temples, one he rarely visited but in the last few months, he had started spending a lot more time there.

Ares stood in a small room inside the temple. It had no door so the only means of entering was the gods' form of transportation. The dying flames of torches, weakly burned providing very dim light. Ares snapped his fingers and instantly the torches burned strong again---their light brightening the room and making its contents visible. At the far end stood a marble pedestal. Something lay upon it, shrouded by a black silk cloth.

Ares walked over to the pedestal and when he stood before it, removed the cloth. His brown eyes sparkled when he picked up what it had been hiding---the Holy Saber!

A smile formed on Ares face as he began to twirl the weapon in a hand while his mind drifted back to how he had obtained the coveted sword...

_It was right after Hope had plunged the Holy Saber into Dahak, reducing him to a smoldering pile of ashes. Everyone's attention fell to Gabrielle. While everyone sobbed around the beloved young woman, Ares fixed his gaze on the Holy Saber that lay atop Dahak's ashy remains. The sword contained so much power---he had to have it. Unnoticed by all, he used his powers to beckon the saber to him where he safely slipped it inside the fur coat he wore, then joined the others who stood around Gabrielle…_

When Ares returned to Greece, he had brought the sword to his temple in Abydos and that's where it had remained. Everyday he would come to the temple and give the saber a workout.

The sword moved like an extension of his arm. It was as if it had been made for him. As the blade cut through the air, its metal glistened in the light of the torches. After the work out was done, Ares placed the sword back on the pedestal. He ran his fingers over the shiny blade as his eyes fell to the hilt. Etched into it were words written in Celestic. For some time now, Ares had the Greek translation for those words. The incantation would transfer Dahak's power as Chief Guardian to the bearer of the weapon.

Such power went beyond even Ares wildest desires. It went beyond the power of Zeus, Ahura Mazda or any god King for that matter. Such power would make Ares the most powerful god on earth. And here it was now, right at his fingertips. From inside his leather vest, Ares pulled out a slip of parchment, unfolded it and stared at the words written upon it.

Since obtaining the saber, Ares had been debating on whether or not to recite those words. He was afraid he would lose Xena and the twins if he claimed such power. And after spending the most fantastic week ever with them, he knew beyond a doubt that such actions would ruin everything they had built these last few months. With a wistful sigh, Ares refolded the parchment and tucked it away in his vest again. For now he would just have to be content with his secret workouts with the saber. Ares was draping the silk cloth back over the sword when he felt someone enter the main hall of that very temple.

With the wave of a hand, a portal appeared, showing the temple main's hall. Ares stepped closer for a better view. Four men had entered the main hall -- one was middle aged and the other three barely out of their teens. All four carried baskets filled with various items that they placed on the altar.

Ares looked at their offerings and smirked with displeasure. Most of the items in the baskets were junk. But the battle against Dahak had left the area destitute so this was probably the best offering he was going to get.

The middle-aged man removed a sword from the scabbard on his back.

"Dad DON'T!" The oldest of the young men placed a hand on the older man's arm holding the weapon. "That is Grandfather's sword…your most prized possession."

"Yes it is son but I am willing to give it up for the gods to answer our prayers." The man gently removed the young man's hand from his arm then stood before the altar. His face had a look of discomfort that matched the grim frowns on the faces of his sons when he placed the sword atop the black stone. He looked towards the heavens, raised both arms and in a loud voice said, "We, your humble servants, call on you--Ares, the god of war, to give us the courage and strength to rid the great city of Abydos from Persian invaders."

"Persian invaders!" Ares repeated with a surprised tone. Instantly, the image in the portal changed. It now showed one of the main streets of Abydos and sure enough there were men dressed in armor with the insignia of the Persian army emblazoned upon it buying goods from one of the city's merchants. Once again, the portal image changed --- this time showing the seaport of Abydos. There, anchored at the docks were Persian warships! With an angry growl, Ares quickly waved a hand, closing the portal.

Ares knew that the Persians would not be so quick to leave Greek territory after helping to defeat Dahak. So did the rest of Olympus. But Zeus had given Ares the duty of handling the Roman civil war and Athena, the goddess of war, the duty of dealing with the Persian threat. Zeus had thought this was best because of the animosity between Ares and Persia's war god Mithra. The Olympian King feared a blood bath with Ares at the helm---something that Greece could not afford after being weakened by Dahak---so he gave the duty to his favorite child and most even-tempered of the war deities.

"So much for Athena's honorable warfare!" Ares grumbled. After what he just saw, the Persian threat was as strong as it ever was. Something had to be done to stop the Persians and if his older, know-it-all sister wasn't up for the job, then he would have to handle it.

Ares glanced over at marble pedestal---the Holy Saber covered by a black silk cloth setting atop it. He could easily take care of the Persians with the power it contained but using it could cost him too much. No---he shook his head. He would have to find another way of dealing with the Persians.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 73 **

Gabrielle stared intently at the parchment in her hands, lips moving almost imperceptibly as she reviewed the phrases in question.

"I've got to change it," she muttered, a dissatisfied frown crossing her forehead as she obliterated the offending words with a few broad strokes of her quill.

Her brow was furrowed with deep thought as she lightly smacked the side of her face with the quill's large white feather. A few moments later her face lit up as a smile appeared. "Ooh, that's perfect!" The quill was busy again as she quickly scribbled some words onto the parchment.

"How's it going with my speech?" Cecrops asked as he entered the room.

"It's almost done, I just had to make a few changes." Gabrielle continued to scribble.

"I already memorized the first one." Cecrops had a worried frown on his face. He now stood before the desk where Gabrielle was seated.

"I only changed the last paragraph. It's a short one and should be easy to memorize." She handed the parchment to Cecrops.

His brown eyes wandered over the last paragraph. His face brightened with approval. "Oh yeah, I like the changes...this is really good!"

"Thanks." Gabrielle had a big smile on her face.

After spending some time with her family in Potidaea, then visiting Xena and the twins in Macedonia, Gabrielle had joined up with Cecrops in Athens. The immortal mariner had been put in charge of the city's massive reconstruction project.

Repairs to Athens' council hall had been completed so that very night, a party was being thrown to celebrate the reopening of the building. Cecrops had been asked to give a speech at the celebration and knowing that Gabrielle was a talented bard, he had asked her to write one for him.

"Others have been asked to give speeches too but I know this one will be the best. Athens will be talking about it for days."

"Cecrops you flatter me too much. It's really not my best work," Gabrielle insisted.

"It looks great to me. Why, if you wanted, I bet you could get a job as a professional speech writer."

Gabrielle pondered the idea.

Suddenly, the pair heard the sound of hurried footsteps heading towards them right before the twins burst through the door. Excited smiles were on their faces as they made their way over to the desk where the two adults were.

"From the looks on your faces, I would say you two passed your science test?" Gabrielle asked.

"See for yourselves." Lycus whipped out a sheet of parchment and laid it on the desk.

"Yeah." Still smiling Lysia laid her sheet on the desk too.

"You both got alphas!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"That's great!" Cecrops declared.

"Yup." Lycus said.

"And on mine, I beat Lycus by four points," Lysia proudly boasted.

"I'll beat ya the next time," Lycus assured.

"Eh, we'll see," Lysia said.

"It looks like studying with Cecrops really paid off," Gabrielle said.

"Uh huh." Lycus nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks Cecrops," Lysia said.

"Yeah thanks," Lycus added.

"Anytime kids," Cecrops said with a smile.

"Where's Mommy? We have to show her our tests." Lysia said.

"Xena went out for a little bit. She should be back soon," Gabrielle replied.

"In the meantime why don't you guys go play? After doing so well on your tests, you've earned it." Cecrops suggested.

"Okay," the children said in unison as they ran from the room.

"So, where did Xena go?" Cecrops asked when they were alone.

"Actually I don't know. All she said before she left was that she was going out and that she wouldn't be long."

"Xena does know about the party tonight, doesn't she?" Cecrops asked.

"Yes, she knows and she will be there." Gabrielle assured.

"Good. It's been a few centuries since I've spoken in front of such a large crowd and I want as many friendly faces there as possible."

"Oh would you stop worrying. You are going to do just fine." Gabrielle placed a hand over his that rested on the desk.

* * *

It was a beautiful late spring day. Fluffy white clouds slowly rolled across the blue sky as the golden rays of the afternoon sun rained down, providing nourishment for the new life that had sprung up over the landscape. 

A choir of birds could be heard throughout the forest on the outskirts of Athens as they sat on branches of trees shrouded by dark green newly grown leaves. Blooming wildflowers provided a colorful contrast to the surrounding greenery. A doe with her fawn nibbled on the leaves of a nearby bush before both took off in a run, disappearing into the forest.

In a nearby field, Argo nibbled on some lush green grass. Still chewing, the mare raised her golden head letting her large brown eyes fall on her mistress who stood in the middle of the field.

With a multitude of parries and thrusts, Xena wielded her sword, moving about the field fighting an imaginary opponent. She did a somersault in the air, landed noiselessly on the lush green grass and slashed at the air.

As Xena continued her workout, her thoughts drifted to Ares. Neither she nor the children had seen him since that week in Macedonia and that was a month ago. All three were really starting to miss him. Xena knew the importance of keeping an eye on the Roman civil war and making sure it did not spread to a weakened Greece. But Ares was a god---he didn't participate in the actual fighting so why did he have to be gone for such long periods of time? Xena had to see Ares.

Tonight, after the party, she would call to him and insist that he come to Athens. Some changes had to be made.

With one final parry, Xena sheathed the sword in the scabbard on her back then whistled for Argo. When the golden mare trotted up to her, she mounted and the pair headed back into Athens.

They entered the city down by the seaport. Xena was very surprised to sea Roman naval ships anchored at the docks. She figured they were probably just there to restock their ships. She didn't think much of it and headed towards the city's main street. As Argo trotted down the crowded dirt road, Xena brought the animal to a sudden stop. Her crystal blue eyes stared with concern at Athena's main temple. At the base of the steps, leading up to the large white stone structure stood a regiment of the Roman army.

"Something is definitely not right." Xena murmured to herself. She immediately dismounted Argo and headed for the temple. Athena was scheduled to be at the festivities that night and would probably be in her temple so Xena had to see her at once.

The warrior princess brushed past the Roman soldiers, made her way up the many stone steps and into the temple. When she entered the great hall, she found the goddess of wisdom and to her surprise, the god of war. Both were embroiled in an intense conversation with two Roman soldiers as all four stood around a table, intensely gazing at a map.

"Would someone care to tell me what is going on?" Xena asked in a loud voice.

Somewhat started, the four ceased their conversation and turned to look in her direction. The warrior princess stood by a large stone column with her arms folded across her chest and a hard look in her crystal blue eyes.

"Ah Xena, I heard you were in Athens. It really is good to see you again," Athena said with a sickening sweet smile.

Ares looked at the two Romans. "We'll have to finish this later."

The soldiers bowed to the gods then made their exit. With a glare filled with contempt, Xena watched them leave before focusing her attention on the two gods.

"All right, will somebody tell me what a contingent of the Roman army is doing in Athens?" Xena came over to where the gods stood.

"So, you don't know what's going on? That doesn't surprise me." Athena glared at Ares before gazing at Xena once again. "I would be happy to explain but since my dear brother is the architect of this plan I will let him have the honors." With a mocking smile on her face, Athena vanished in shards of golden light.

Ares stared at the spot where his sister stood a moment ago and smirked. "Eh, she's just jealous because I came up with a solution to a problem she couldn't handle."

Xena moved closer to the war god. "What is this problem? And how exactly do the Romans fit into it?"

"It's the Persians, Xena. It's been more than a season since Dahak's defeat yet they still occupy the cities along our border with them."

"And you think it could be permanent and maybe lead to a full-blown invasion somewhere down the line?" She asked.

"Yes, I do and so does most of Olympus. But Zeus didn't want me handling both the Roman Civil war and the Persian threat so he let Athena deal with the Persians. But as I have already said, months later they are still here so I decided to step in and handle it myself."

"And Rome fits in this where?" Xena asked, fearing the worst.

Ares knew they would eventually get to the Roman angle and proceeded with hesitation. "The Romans have agreed to provide Greece with protection against Persia."

This news displeased Xena greatly but she remained calm. "But aren't they spreading themselves a bit thin? After all, they have a civil war of their own to fight."

"True. But Greece has certain resources that the Romans greatly need and will ensure that the man I want to be Emperor of Rome will win." Ares turned his gaze from Xena and looked at the map spread out on the table.

This move filled Xena with dread but she went ahead and asked the question that had popped into her mind. "Who do you want to be Emperor of Rome?"

"Octavian," Ares softly replied while turning to face Xena once again.

"Octavian?" Xena repeated. "Caesar's nephew? Why in Tartarus would you side with him!" Her features started to darken with anger.

"Because he is the best man to lead Rome forward. The other vying for control is Mark Antony. He was very loyal to Caesar. So much so that he has even taken the same lover---the Egyptian Queen, Cleopatra," Ares smirked. "You shouldn't hold Octavian being Caesar's nephew against him. He is nothing like his uncle, Xena. You will like him."

"I don't give a frig about Octavian! I don't want Romans occupying Greece!"

"This was our only option."

"No it wasn't." She glared at him. "You should have left it alone. Zeus gave the job to Athena!"

"Oh yeah, and what progress she was making," Ares sarcastically replied. "Persian soldiers occupying Greek cities…just waiting for the order from Persepolis to attack. This would have given more power to Ahura Mazda and the Persian gods---weakening Olympus even more."

"Ah, now we get down to the real motivation---not protecting the people of Greece but maintaining a power base for Olympus!" Xena shook her head with disgust.

"I won't deny that and I also don't see anything wrong with it," Ares smugly replied. "Olympus is nothing without worshippers. The Romans recognize us as their gods too and with them in Greece our power base will remain intact."

"And after the Persian threat has been eliminated, the Romans will remain, won't they, Ares?" Xena's hard stare bore into him as she waited for a response.

"Yes. The Romans will be claiming Greece as part of their empire."

Xena let out an exacerbated sigh upon hearing him.

"Under the Roman Empire, the lives of Greeks will vastly improve. I won't deny there will be some changes but the only downside I can see is Greek Kings having to pay tribute to Rome."

"If that's what you truly believe Ares, then you are a fool!"

Ares knew Xena would not take the news about Rome very well but such an insult was raising anger in him. "The only one being foolish here is you!" He roughly grabbed Xena by the arms and stared hard into her face. "Your hatred of Rome has always been wrapped around one person. Let it go. Caesar is DEAD!" Xena struggled to free herself but Ares only tightened his grip. "You are letting your personal feelings stand in the way of what is best for Greece!" Ares finally loosened his grip on her arms.

Xena wrenched herself free and backed away from him. "For the best---my ass! You just gave up our sovereignty for security and now the people of Greece will have neither. But hey, what do you care, so long as you have worshippers and power!"

Ares let the anger he was feeling leave him and softened his features. "Power wasn't the only reason I did this Xena. I want to make sure that Lycus and Lysia grow up in a peaceful, orderly world and this will ensure that. Athena tried diplomacy to get the Persians to leave Greek cities, which fell on deaf ears, now this will be settled on the battlefield." Ares' eyes gleamed with anticipation of the impending confrontation between the two powerful armies."

This look did not go unnoticed by Xena. "Ah yes, peace through force…that always was your motto," she said with disgust. "All you will be doing is removing the threat of one oppressor and replacing it with another." She raised her head towards the heavens and sadly shook it before looking at Ares again. "You were right when you said I was acting foolish. I was a fool to let myself ever trust you. I let you into my heart once before and you betrayed me with Rome and here you are doing it again."

"Xena, you are being unreasonable…"

"NO---I am being smart. I'm not going to let you get the chance to betray me again---this relationship is OVER---for good this time! You stay away from me and the children." Xena turned her back on Ares and headed for the hall's large archway. She didn't get far when he appeared in front of her, bringing her to an immediate stop.

"You can't keep me from seeing the children, Xena. So DON'T even try!" There was a threatening gleam in Ares' eyes.

Considering what Ares had just done, she could not take such a look lightly. "Fine, you can continue to see the children. Just give me ample warning before you arrive so I don't have to be there!" With a huff, Xena shoved right past him and quickly made her way out of the temple.

Ares knew that Xena would not be happy about Rome occupying Greece but he didn't think it would lead to break-up.

**"DAMN IT!"** He growled while letting a hand release a fireball that viciously hit a wall, leaving a smoldering hole. In a blinding burst of silver light, Ares vanished from Athena's main temple.

His form materialized in front of the marble pedestal in the small room of his temple in Abydos. Ares angrily tossed aside the black silk cloth then picked up the Holy Saber and twirled it with a hand.

Ares thought that claiming the power stored in the magnificent weapon and using it to protect Greece would surely destroy his relationship with Xena. So he chose what he considered the more acceptable solution and ended up losing her anyway.

The woman had behaved with such pigheadedness---so stubborn and unwilling to see the whole picture from every angle. Once again, she had broken it off for a silly reason and Ares was tired of it.

He stopped twirling the saber and pulled from his vest, the slip of parchment that held the Greek translation for the word's on the hilt.

Since Xena had broken it off for no good reason at all, Ares decided to give her a reason.

* * *

When Xena reached Cecrops' residence, she got Argo settled in the stables, then made her way into the house. She was in no mood to see anyone and sought solitude in the quiet of her room. Once there, she proceeded to take a bath. Methodically, she went through the motions of washing her hair and scrubbing her body. She successfully removed the sweat from her sword workout but not the shame she felt. When the bath was complete, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She seated herself on the edge of her bed and proceeded to run another towel through her wet hair. 

Tears of anger and sadness began to well up in her eyes. "Oh gods, how could I have been so stupid?" The tears now rolled down Xena's cheeks. She let the towel slip from her hands as she buried her face in them.

Lost in feelings of shame and despair, Xena didn't hear Gabrielle open the bedroom door.

When the bard saw her friend sitting on the side of the bed, with her head buried in her hands---crying, she immediately went to her side. "Oh Xena, tell me what's wrong?" Gabrielle's face was filled with concern as she wrapped an arm around her friend's bare shoulders.

Xena lifted her face from her hands and took the towel that Gabrielle offered her.

"I just broke up with Ares." Using the towel, she began wiping away the tears.

The bard's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. "But why? Everything was going so well between you two. What happened?"

"Ares had us all fooled Gabrielle…you, me… the children. He hasn't changed…not one iota." Xena went on to recount for Gabrielle everything that had transpired between her and the war god at Athena's main temple.

"This is all my fault," Gabrielle said after Xena had informed her. A frown of guilt was on her face as she sadly shook her head. "I was so sure that the changes I saw in Ares were genuine. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't encouraged you to pursue a relationship with him."

"Don't blame yourself Gabrielle." Xena took one of her friend's hands in hers and gently squeezed it with affection. "The final decision to have a relationship with Ares was mine. I took a chance on love…and I lost. It wouldn't be so bad if it was just me but there's the twins…this is going to mess up their lives too and that's what I desperately wanted to avoid."

Gabrielle pulled her friend closer. "The children will be just fine Xena. We will all get them through this." She raised a hand up to her friend's face and caressed it in a comforting gesture. "I know I speak for Cecrops when I say you and the kids can stay here with us."

"Thanks, Gabrielle. I haven't even thought that far ahead but staying here with you would definitely be better than staying with my mother. I really don't need to hear her say I told you so."

"Oh Xena, Cyrene wouldn't do that…she loves you and would just be happy to have her daughter and grandchildren living with her."

Xena glanced at the window. "It's getting late. I better get dressed for the party." She jumped up from the bed.

"You're still going?" Gabrielle stared at her incredulously.

"Yes." Xena went over to a closet.

"I just thought that after everything that happened with Ares that you wouldn't be up to attending the party." Gabrielle watched Xena rifle through the clothes in the closet, trying to decide what to wear.

"I promised Cecrops that I would attend so I must be there." Holding up a lemon colored chiton, Xena decided this is what she would wear and laid it across a chair.

"But I could explain the situation to Cecrops and he would certainly understand why you can't be there."

"No Gabrielle. I want to go. I need to take my mind off Ares for awhile and this party will do just that."

"Okay Xena, if you say so," Gabrielle said. "I better go get dressed myself." The bard quietly left the bedroom.

* * *

Torches flickered in the night, brightening the large square outside the Athenian council hall. The city's residents moved about decorated tables helping themselves to fine food and wines as the music of minstrels and boisterous chatter filled the air. 

Dressed in fine silks, Gabrielle and Cecrops made their way through the crowd.

"Hey, great speech Cecrops," one man said while holding up a goblet up in a toasting gesture before bringing it to his lips.

"Yeah, that was front page stuff," a reporter with the Athens Chronicle added.

"Thanks fellas," Cecrops said while making his way through the crowd. He looked down at the woman walking beside him; her arm locked in his. "See, I told you that speech of yours would be a smash hit at the party. You really should think about adding professional speech writer to your bard credentials."

"I've been thinking about it," Gabrielle confessed as she smiled up at him.

The pair spotted Xena sitting on a marble bench and headed over to her. She was finishing up the last morsels of food on her plate.

"The speech was great Cecrops," Xena said when the pair stood before her.

"I can't take the credit for it being great. I only read it. Gabrielle's writing made it great."

Gabrielle smiled as she bowed her head in a modest way.

"Yes, Gabrielle truly is a gifted bard," Xena gazed up at her friend with a big smile on her face. "Thanks to her stories, I don't think there is a person in Greece who doesn't know about our travels together. Have you read them?" She asked, putting the last morsel of food in her mouth.

"I just started and they are great. I find it hard to put them down," Cecrops replied.

"If you two keep this up, my head will grow to ten times its normal size," Gabrielle warned.

"You? Never," Xena said. Her plate now empty, she rose from the marble bench.

"I hope you two don't mind but it's been a long day for me so I am going to head back to the house and turn in for the evening."

Knowing what her friend had been through earlier that day, Gabrielle understood completely. "No, you go on home."

"Here, I'll take your plate for you," Cecrops offered.

"Thanks." Xena handed Cecrops the empty plate then proceeded to depart the festivities.

She was making her way through the crowd when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Xena! Xena wait!"

She turned around and a smile instantly appeared on her face when she saw Hercules approaching her. When the demigod stood before her, she greeted him with a big hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked when the hug was broken.

"Serena's brother-in-law lives in Athens. Her husband wanted him to have some of his things if he ever died and I came along to be company for her."

Xena had heard about Hercules' reunion with the woman who had been his wife in a pre-altered time. "So, is it serious between you and Serena?"

"We are just friends, Xena. She is still grieving over her husband and I am just here to offer support," Hercules replied.

"But do you want it to stay that way?"

"No," he confessed with a chuckle that made Xena laugh too, then he got serious again. "I am not going to push her. Right now, I am just happy being a part of her life again. It's something I never thought would ever happen."

"I know…knew the feeling," Xena commiserated.

"Is everything okay with you?" Hercules' face now showed concern as he laid his hands on Xena's arms. "Athena told me that you showed up at her temple while Ares was there. She left so you two could talk in private but when she came back you both were gone and a big hole was burned into a temple wall."

Xena's face twisted with discomfort. "Ares and I had a fight. We broke up---for good this time."

"Wow!" Hercules breathed with true surprise. He was just coming to terms with Xena's relationship with Ares and certainly wasn't expecting this turn of events.

"What happened?"

"I'm surprised Athena didn't fill you in…she's got to know most of it," Xena sighed wearily. She recounted the events in Athena's temple.

"I knew this would happen," Hercules murmured. "Ares was wrong for you…I just wished you had listened to me."

Xena wrenched her arms from his grasp and glared at him. "I have been beating up on myself for half the day over my stupidity and I am certainly not going to stand here and listen to you do it!" She turned her back to him and started walking away.

"Xena wait!" Hercules caught up to her and laid a hand on a shoulder, halting her departure. "Hey, I'm sorry. Your day must have been horrible and I had no right to add to your pain. It's just that we were so close once. I even thought that one day we would be together. I know that's not going to happen now but it doesn't mean that I don't care for you or I won't worry about you."

Xena let her anger dissipate as her features softened. "I understand Hercules. I will always care about you too." She raised a hand and let it caress his cheek. "But I don't want you to worry about me. I won't deny that Ares has hurt me terribly but with time I will get over it."

"I know that Xena but just in case you do need some help, I just want you to know that I am here for you."

"I know you are and I thank you for it." Xena leaned in and softly planted a kiss on his cheek. She gazed into his eyes a few moments before she turned from him and resumed her walk to Cecrop's home.

Hercules just stood there, watching her departure. "I know you are a strong woman, Xena but love can weaken the mightiest of us. That's why I'm going to pay Ares a visit and make sure he leaves you alone."

**CHAPTER 74**

After accompanying Serena to Athens, Hercules came back with her to Epidauros.

It had been a few weeks since their return and he still couldn't get Xena's break-up with Ares off his mind.

When Hercules was called away to lend some help to the people of Tegea he decided to do something to help Xena. He made a stop at Aphrodite's temple located just outside of the city. When he entered the main hall, he saw worshippers placing gifts for the love goddess on a salmon colored altar.

Thinking that the newcomer was just another worshipper of the goddess they really didn't pay much attention to him.

With his head turned upward, he walked around the hall and bellowed for his sister. "Aphrodite, get down here! I need to talk to you!"

The worshippers at the altar once again looked at Hercules but this time with disdain and horror. Who was this man who would call to the goddess of love in such a disrespectful way?

A priest entered the hall and with a nervous expression on his face, immediately made his way over to him. "Sir, it is not proper to call for the goddess in such a manner. If you want something from her, please go to the altar and pray."

Hercules lowered his head and looked at the priest. "It's okay, I'm her brother." Once again he turned his head upward. "Aphrodite, get down here! I need..."

"Hey, quit yelling! I heard you the first time!" a familiar disembodied feminine voice ordered. In a burst of pink orbs and rose petals, Aphrodite's scantily clad form appeared standing before Hercules.

"My goddess!" The priest quickly fell to his knees.

Those at the altar stood with their mouths agape in awe before they all quickly made their way over to the goddess, dropping at her feet.

"Yeah, I know it's like major cool for you mortals to be in my presence but my bro Herc needs to talk to me, so you all have to like scram."

The priest and the worshippers rose to their feet and stood with their eyes still staring at the goddess in awe.

"Now go on...shoo...shoo." Aphrodite waved both hands in a get lost gesture.

The priest and the worshippers finally got the message and left the hall.

Now just the two of them, Aphrodite turned towards her brother. "You gotta make it quick Herc 'cause I was in the middle of performing a wedding ceremony. Y'see I got this King and Princess together and they were so happy that they asked me to marry them and the ceremony is on hold until I come back, so talk to me."

"You've got to send me to wherever Ares is," Hercules said.

Aphrodite stared at him in utter disbelief. "Have you gone loco? That would be suicide…especially for you."

Hercules had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ar…he would wipe the floor with you!"

Considering all of the fights Hercules had with Ares, in which he always came out the victor, he couldn't help but chuckle at his sister's remark. "So you're worried about me and Ares getting into a fight---that's understandable but we have fought before and I can hold my own against him," Hercules assured.

"Oh, by the gods, you don't know do you?" Aphrodite curiously stared at him.

"Know what?" Hercules asked.

"Ar is now top god, Herc. He has more power than everybody…including Daddy."

"What? How?" Hercules asked.

"The Holy Saber…Ar has had it all this time. Somehow the sword contained Dahak's power from when he was top Watcher and Ar was able to tap into it by reciting the words etched in the hilt."

Hercules shook his head in shock. "When did all this happen?"

"According to Athena this all happened after Ar and the warrior babe had a major fight at her temple," Aphrodite replied.

"I always knew Ares was up to something---that power hungry bastard! Well, I hope he and that sword will be happy," Hercules said with contempt.

"Yeah, the stud muffin really screwed up this time. Even I don't see a way for him to make things right with the warrior babe now."

"Good. Then you shouldn't have a problem sending me to him so I can make sure he stays away from Xena."

"But didn't you hear what I already told you? That would be SUICIDE. You and Ar have never gotten along and with the power he has now…he will kill you for sure."

"I'm still willing to take the risk," Hercules said.

"But I'm not."

"I'm a big boy Aphrodite…"

"Sorry Herc…I gotta get back to that wedding…tootles." In a shimmer of pink light, Aphrodite's form quickly vanished.

"Damn it!" Hercules swore under his breath after his sister's departure. He wanted to get to Ares as soon as possible and he was so sure that Aphrodite would be the one god that would take him there.

Hercules was turning to leave the temple when a flash of light appeared before him. When it dispersed, there stood his nephew, Cupid. He was very wobbly on his feet and about to fall over when Hercules caught him in his muscular arms.

"Hey, thanks Hercules," Cupid said in a hoarse whisper. He looked up at his uncle, his face creasing with confusion. "What are you doing on Olympus?"

Hercules released the godling from his grasp and let him stand on his own two feet. "This is not Olympus."

"Ow, not so loud my head is killing me." Cupid held his blond head between his hands.

"You have a hang over don't you?" Hercules asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah," Cupid chuckled causing his head to ache even more. "Ooh, even laughing hurts," he groaned, letting his fingers gently rub his temples. "Last night I went to this awesome bachelor party for a guy I hooked up with a hot babe from Delphi. Mortal wine just doesn't pack the punch I need to have a good time, so I brought some of Dionysus' special brew with me and had waaay too much. So, where am I anyway?"

"You are in your mom's temple outside of Tegea."

"Man are my directions way off. This is no where near Olympus." Cupid staggered over to his mother's pink throne and plopped down in it. With a heavy lidded gaze he looked at his uncle. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted Aphrodite to send me somewhere…the way you gods travel but since she's not here, maybe you can help me."

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Once again, Cupid was rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"To wherever Ares is."

"Done." Cupid waved a hand and Hercules' muscular form was engulfed in shards of light.

"Thanks." The demigod replied with a smile before he faded into nothingness.

"Anytime," Cupid said. Now alone, he snapped his fingers and a cold compress appeared in a hand. He laid his head against the back of his mother's throne, closed his eyes and then covered them with the compress.

* * *

Hercules' form materialized inside the main hall of the temple of Ares located in the Roman city of Sybaris. 

The demigod quickly took in his new surroundings. Ares' black marble unoccupied throne sat atop a dais. The hall was completely empty.

"Cupid must have sent me to the wrong place," Hercules cursed under his breath. That's what he deserved for depending on his hung over nephew.

He was about to leave the temple when shards of blue light appeared and quickly dispersed, leaving Ares' leather clad form. As soon as he saw him, Hercules could feel the increased power emanating from his being. But that would not deter the demigod from what he had come to do.

Ares was quite surprised to see Hercules standing in his temple but it soon vanished and was replaced by a not too pleased smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Hercules replied.

Ares' look turned to curiosity. "Talk to me about what?"

"About Xena and the children."

"Xena and _our _children are none of your business," Ares firmly said. "So, unless you have a death wish, I suggest you leave my temple NOW!" He proceeded to walk past him.

Hercules grabbed a hold of an arm but the war god immediately wrenched himself free and now glared at his half-brother.

"Now that you have this power that you have always wanted Ares, it would be best if you left Xena and the children alone!"

"And I guess if I don't…you will see that I do?" Ares asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, I will," Hercules firmly replied.

"Then you are dumber than I thought. With the power I have now, Zeus' rule protecting your life is null and void. I could kill you in an instant."

"Your new found power doesn't scare me, Ares. I've beaten you before and I can do it again," Hercules replied with unwavering confidence.

"I know what this is…it's jealousy. You are jealous because Xena fell in love with me and not you, the boring do-gooder." Ares boasted while folding his muscular arms across his broad chest. A taunting smile appeared on his handsome face.

Hercules shook his head with contempt. He was beginning to think that he should have just stayed in Greece because he was really finding it hard to restrain himself from pulverizing the war god. "I'll never understand how Xena could have chosen to be with someone like you. But you showed your true colors and now she doesn't want to have anything to do with you and I'm here to make sure you respect her wishes."

"Xena may not want to be with me but that doesn't mean she doesn't still love me. Feelings like that are not like a candle…she can't just blow them out. They will continue to burn inside her and eventually I will get her back."

"Not if I can help it," Hercules growled.

"Y'know brother, instead of butting in Xena's personal affairs, you should be watching your own house," Ares said. "I heard all about your chance run in with Serena. She's a widow now and that paves a way for you to get back into her life. But what if there was a mistake and her husband wasn't dead?"

Hercules narrowed his gaze. "What are you getting at?"

"From what I understand, Serena never got her husband's body back. She only saw his name on a list of casualties. His name may have been listed in error and all of this time he's been convalescing in a hospice and is now ready to return to his wife and daughter."

"That is wishful thinking on your part. Serena's husband is dead, Ares."

"You're right, it is wishful thinking on my part but it can easily become reality. With these new powers I have, I don't need Hades to bring a person back to life…I can do it myself. I could restore the life of Serena's husband. I was always fond of her and I know that would not only make her happy but her little girl too. Of course, that means you would lose Serena yet AGAIN, but hey that's the breaks."

Hercules was fuming now. Ares always knew the right buttons to push to make him angry. "I wouldn't have lost Serena at all if you had just kept your promise!" The demigod bellowed as he swung a fist.

It connected with Ares' jaw, sending him flying through the air and into a temple wall. With a thud, he fell to the temple floor. Surprisingly dazed, he rose to his feet, shaking off the effects of the blow. His brown eyes were filled with murderous rage when he gazed at his half-brother. "So, you wanna fight huh? Then a fight is what you're gonna get!"

* * *

Out of pink orbs and a burst of rose petals, Aphrodite's scantily clad form once again appeared in her temple outside of Tegea. 

"Wow, what a beautiful wedding," the love goddess sighed with delight. Aphrodite looked towards her throne and frowned with confusion. Cupid appeared to be asleep sitting on it.

When she stood before him, she grabbed an arm and started shaking. Slowly, he began to stir.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," he groaned a few moments later. He removed the cold compress from his face. His eyes repeatedly blinked before finally focusing on Aphrodite. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"I just came back from one of the most beautiful weddings I have ever seen." Aphrodite smiled with remembrance and a faraway look in her blue eyes before focusing on her son again. "What are you doing here?"

"Massive hangover…it messed up my sense of direction," Cupid smirked. "But it's a good thing I was here. Hercules needed your help but since you weren't here, I came to the rescue."

"You what?" Aphrodite raised her voice, her eyes widening in horror.

"Yo Mom, chill…the head's still aching here." Cupid placed the compress back over his eyes.

But Aphrodite quickly whipped it off his face. "What did you do?" She asked in a much softer voice.

Cupid wearily sighed. "Hercules needed to go to wherever Ares was so I sent him there."

"Oh Cupid, how could you?" The love goddess wailed in a loud voice, her blue eyes glaring at her son. When he drank too much, he really became a ditz.

"Mom…lower the decibels…my head can't take it," Cupid whined, frowning with pain.

"Your head should hurt considering the pain you have just caused Hercules." She swatted at her son's blond head.

"Hey watch it," He dodged her hand as he looked at her with confusion. "I don't understand, why you are getting so upset and what pain did I cause Hercules? I only did what you would have if you had been here."

"I am upset because you have sent your Uncle to his death!" In a blinding burst of pink light, Aphrodite's form disappeared from sight.

The love goddess materialized in Ares' temple in Sybaris just as the war god rammed Hercules headfirst into a large stone column. The demigod fell to the floor in a semi-conscious state.

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Aphrodite groaned. "Ares, stop it right now!"

The war god was surprised by his sister's unexpected presence but he was not about to stop what he had yearned to do for so long---beat the living shit out of Hercules. And boy was he doing a good job of it! When Ares only had his powers as a war god, the two had been evenly matched in their fighting skills but with the power from the Holy Saber; Hercules didn't stand a chance against him. The demigod had an eye swollen shut, a busted lip and some cracked ribs. And after that collision with a temple column he probably had a cracked skull too. Ares was so glad he had opted to use his fist to fight his half-brother instead of instantly reducing him to an ash heap. It delighted him to no end to hear Hercules' ribs snap from the impact of his fists and feel his demigod blood coat his hands.

Like a predator stalking prey, Ares circled Hercules' fallen form. His full lips twisted in a snarl as he suddenly delivered a round of vicious kicks to the demigod's midsection and head. Hercules was teetering close to unconsciousness when Ares abruptly ceased his assault. The war god stood over his half-brother, unsheathed his sword, held the hilt in both hands, and raised it above his head.

Aphrodite's form instantly appeared beside the war god. She placed a hand on a shoulder. "Please Ar don't do it!" she pleaded.

Ares flinched away from her touch. "Stay out of this Aph!" He prepared to bring the sword down upon Hercules.

"If you do this, Xena will NEVER forgive you," Aphrodite warned.

Ares rolled his broad shoulders. So what if Xena never forgave him, he had already lost her anyway and unleashing the power in the saber had probably made it permanent…but was it?

Issuing a loud roar, he brought the sword down upon Hercules but brought it to a stop just a hair's width away from his neck. Ares sheathed his sword and stepped away from his brother.

Aphrodite sighed with relief. "Thanks Ar."

"Just get him out of here," Ares growled, as he turned his back to both.

Aphrodite grabbed one of Hercules' arms and helped him to his feet. To keep him upright, she draped an arm around one of her shoulders. The demigod incoherently mumbled. "Don't you worry Herc, I'll fix you up as soon as I get you back to my temple."

In a flash of pink light, the love goddess and the son of Zeus vanished into nothingness.

**CHAPTER 75**

"Ares has been terrorizing us all for over a month. Something has got to be done about him." The god of the underworld pounded the table with every syllable of each word of the last sentence for emphasis.

"Hades is right Father," Athena said. "Ares almost killed Hercules. The next time it could be one of us and we may not be so fortunate."

Several of the gods seated around the table mumbled in agreement with the words of the goddess of wisdom.

"But how can we even be sure that we can stop Ares? He now has so much more power than the rest of us…he could be invincible," Demeter said.

Worried murmurs sharing the same sentiment filled the room.

"Dahak once had this power and it didn't make him indestructible and Ares should be the same," Zeus said.

"Good point brother, so our plan against him does have a chance," Poseidon said.

Smiles of confidence replaced the looks of worry.

At that moment, bright pink orbs took shape in the great hall, followed by rose petals that signaled the arrival of the goddess of love. When Aphrodite's form finally appeared her blue eyes curiously gazed at her fellow gods seated around the large table. "Hey, why wasn't I told about this council meeting?" Her hands rested on her hips and her lips were poked out in a hurt pout.

"Because this isn't a council meeting!" Demeter snapped.

She stared with surprise at Hephaestus who was seated in her chair at the council of twelve table. Cupid stood behind him. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Neither was a member of the council of twelve so they never attended meetings. Both gods remained silent as nervous frowns appeared on their faces. Aphrodite stared at them a few moments more before turning to gaze at her fellow gods seated around the table. Besides Hera, who was still trapped in the abyss of Tartarus---she and Ares were the only two council members who had not been informed about this gathering. Suddenly, realization of what was really taking place finally set into her blond head. "Oh, I know what's going on. You guys are having a pow-wow to plot against Ar."

"Gee, you figured that out all by yourself?" Athena sarcastically asked.

Aphrodite just crinkled her nose at her sister's comments as she seated herself in her chair that Hephaestus had vacated.

"Oh great, now Ares will find out what we doing," Apollo groaned.

"No he won't," Poseidon said. "If Aphrodite knows what's good for her, she will keep her mouth SHUT!" The sea god glared at his niece in a threatening manner, causing her to move slightly away from the table.

"Oh, would you all stop it. I hate this talk of killing family members," Hestia complained, with a distasteful frown.

"Hestia is right," Artemis said.

"Here, here," Hermes added.

Both Artemis and Hermes had always gotten along with Ares and didn't relish the thought of hurting him.

"No one is going to get killed Hestia," Zeus assured. "We are just going to put Ares in a place where he can not hurt us."

"Father, you really shouldn't say another word with Aphrodite present." Athena quickly glanced at Aphrodite with distrust before looking towards the Olympian King once again. "She will tell Ares everything."

"I won't say a word," Aphrodite assured.

"Yeah right!" Hades snorted. "You and Ares have always been close. How can we trust you not to tell him about this meeting when it ends?"

Others around the table murmured the same sentiments and fixed distrustful stares on the goddess of love.

"Okay yeah, Ar and I are pretty close but ever since he gained all this power we aren't as tight. He's not the same bro anymore. Ar has always been on the scary side but when I think of how he almost killed Herc…" Aphrodite hugged herself while her body trembled. "I don't like saying this…but Ar has to be stopped."

"So, what your saying is that you will support our plan to stop Ares?" Poseidon stared at her expectantly.

"Only if you promise not to kill him." Aphrodite quickly glanced around at her fellow Olympians.

"Yes. We promise," Zeus assured.

"Okay, then you can count me in." Aphrodite's pink lips twisted into a sad frown.

* * *

The atmosphere inside the Halls of War began to swirl as the ether began to open. A few moments later the forms of Ares and the twins appeared out of blue and silver shards of light. 

"Wow that was awesome!" Lycus declared.

"The best ever!" Lysia said.

"So, I take it you both enjoyed our outing at the circus in Rome?" Ares asked.

"Ooh yeah Daddy that was whole lotta fun!" Lysia replied.

"Yup," Lycus added. "Can we go back tomorrow and see more chariot races?"

"Yeah Daddy, can we?" Lysia gazed up at him with a pleadingly look in her brown eyes.

Lycus had the same look on his face.

Not even the god of war could ignore such gazes. "I did have something else planned but if you two want to go back to the circus then that's where we will go."

"YAY!" The children shouted in unison.

Ares couldn't help but chuckle over their excitement. "It's late so you two should get ready for bed. I'll be up to check on you in a few moments."

"Can we hear a story before we go to bed?" Lycus asked.

"You didn't finish the one about the Trojan War," Lysia reminded her father.

"You're right," Ares admitted. "I'll tell you what…you guys go change then meet me in the throne room and I'll finish the story."

"Okay!" With beaming smiles on their faces, the twins headed off to their bedchambers.

Ares had a smile of his own as he made his way to the throne room. His relationship with the twins was the only bright spot left in his immortal life. After claiming Dahak's power that had been trapped within the Holy Saber, all of his other relationships had crumbled.

The rift with Xena had only grown wider after he claimed the power in the saber. She kept good on her promise and made sure she was never around when he came to collect the twins for his weekly visits with them. Ares only saw Xena when he would use a portal to check on her. But lately, he was doing this less and less because it only brought him pain.

Ares' relationship with Aphrodite was also damaged by his actions. Whenever he saw her, he couldn't help but notice the fear in her blue eyes when she looked at him. Ares really couldn't blame his sister for feeling that way. She had seen him nearly beat to death a brother that she loved dearly. That fear kept her from popping in to see him and Ares couldn't deny that he missed those impromptu sibling visits. Aphrodite was ditzy and got on his nerves but she had been one of the few in his family who had ever really cared about him and with whom he could talk.

Ares let a low chuckle escape his lips as his thoughts drifted to his family. His interactions with his fellow Olympians had always been for the most part, adversarial which had only increased since his claiming of the power in the Holy Saber. Just like Aphrodite, they feared him too but they would be driven to act on it. The other gods had never liked him and now would attempt to achieve what he knew they had desired for centuries --- his very destruction.

But with the power he had now, success was unlikely. Ares' smile widened with confidence as he entered the throne room and made his way over to the dais where a large black marble chair was set.

Suddenly a blinding bright light filled the throne room. Ares instantly stopped dead in his tracks and covered his eyes. He heard a loud boom as something hit hard the stone floor surrounding him. After a moment, the light faded and Ares uncovered his eyes. They widened in surprise as he took in the metal cage that now surrounded him. Some of Hephaestus' finest work, from the looks of it.

The atmosphere of the throne room began to swirl, opening up the ether and signaling the arrival of other gods. When the ether closed, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes stood in the throne room, staring at the imprisoned war god.

Ares looked with disinterest at the other gods. "You people are SO predictable. I've been waiting for you to try something." He stared at the love goddess. "The only thing I hadn't predicted was your part in this Aph." Ares shook his head as sadness filled his brown eyes. Things were strained between him and his favorite sister but he never expected her to turn on him.

Feeling like a traitor, Aphrodite bowed her head to avoid his gaze, while holding onto Hephaestus, who stood next to her.

"You went too far this time Ares. Even Aphrodite could see that you had to be stopped," Athena said.

Ares let his eyes wander over the cage imprisoning him. "Is this the best you can do?" He smirked with disappointment.

"No. This is only the beginning." Zeus said.

A whizzing sound filled the room. Ares let out a gasp as his muscular body was thrown hard against the bars of the steel cage. He looked downward and stared as an arrow materialized --- piercing his abdomen. "Oh, you have got to be kidding," he chuckled. Feeling no pain, he proceeded to remove it when his body was once again thrown back against the bars of the cage.

"Ooh, I can't watch this anymore," Aphrodite wailed, burying her face in Hephaestus' broad shoulder.

Ares' body slumped against the bars, uncontrollably jerking as invisible arrows that materialized upon impact pierced his body.

When the attack finally ceased, Ares' body resembled a pincushion---arrows piercing his arms, legs and chest.

Once again the ether opened up and out stepped the forms of Artemis and Cupid, each brandishing bows with arrows perched against them, ready to resume the assault.

The attack had left Ares' slumped on the floor. He gazed up at the new arrivals, Cupid in particular. "So, you traded in your love arrows for ones more deadly, huh?" Ares started to feel lightheaded and moving his body was becoming a great effort. "Whoa…something was on the arrows."

"That's right brother. What you are feeling is the effects of a potion I concocted just for you." Apollo smiled with pride.

"Gee I'm flattered." Ares' vision was beginning to blur. "You made a poison just for me."

"No Ar, it's not a poison." Aphrodite quickly said. "It's just a tranquilizer---something to make you sleep."

"It will wear off after we place you somewhere you won't be a threat to us," Hephaestus added.

"And that place is a volcano on the isle of Thera. The lava will keep you imprisoned for eternity." Hades smiled with delight.

Athena and Apollo also had triumphant smiles on their faces.

"A volcano? Nobody said anything about a volcano." Aphrodite looked at the others with surprise. "I thought we agreed to place him in the abyss of Tartarus."

"Yes, that is what we all agreed to do but some of us got together and decided a change was in order," Athena said nonchalantly.

"But the lava will destroy him!" Aphrodite angrily glared at her sister and some of the others she was sure had a hand in making this change.

"No it won't…only his body. His essence will be trapped in the lava forever with no way to escape and no threat to us," Zeus said.

"I must say, your plan is wicked but I'm gonna have to skip it." In a lightening quick motion, Ares pulled several arrows from his body, hurling them at Artemis and Cupid, hitting each square in the chest.

The others stared in horror as the two gods instantly fell to the floor, rendered unconscious from the tranquilizer on the arrow tips.

"Cupid!" Aphrodite screamed while running to aid her fallen son. Hephaestus joined her.

Apollo stared in shocked disbelief at his unconscious twin sister then stared at Ares. "Just one of those arrows was potent enough to knock out the meanest Titan. You should be sleeping like a baby!"

"You fool, I am far more powerful than any Titan." Ares grabbed hold of the Hephaestus forged bars imprisoning him, easily pulling them apart and stepped out of the cage.

Hades and Athena immediately hurled energy balls at the newly freed war god.

Ares unsheathed the Holy Saber hanging at his side and deftly warded off the balls, sending them towards the throwers, in lightening quick speed.

"AAAHHH!" Both screamed when the energy balls made impact with their bodies. Each was lifted off their feet and slammed into a wall after which both slumped to the floor unconscious.

Hermes, who kneeled over Artemis quickly, rose to his feet, as did Hephaestus. Both along with Apollo had energy balls forming in their hands as they contemplated joining the attack.

Ares' brown eyes darted over his three brothers and Zeus. The Holy Saber was poised in his hands, ready to ward off an attack. "If any of you have brains, you won't follow in Hades' and Athena's footsteps."

The glow of the energy balls forming in the hands of the three gods faded into nothingness as each decided an attack was pointless.

But not Zeus, he instantly formed a thunderbolt and with lightening speed, hurled it at Ares.

The war god met the bolt with a block from the saber but the force behind it was too strong, lifting him off his feet and slamming his body hard into a stone wall and knocking the saber from his grasp. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the throne room.

After colliding with the wall, Ares slumped to the floor. Somewhat dazed, he slowly rose to his feet. The other gods stared at him, their mouths agape in awe, for no one had ever survived, mortal or immortal, after being struck by one of Zeus' powerful thunderbolts.

"I always knew you hated me but I never thought you would try to kill me!" Ares glared at Zeus with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"I have never hated you," Zeus said, fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"Oh please, do you really expect me to believe that?" Ares snorted. "You're only saying that because you are afraid of what I'm going to do to you…and you should be." Ares swiftly raised an arm, using his powers to lift Zeus high into the air, viciously slamming his body into the stone ceiling, knocking the wind out of the older god.

"Ar, STOP IT!" Aphrodite screamed--her blue eyes filled with tears and horror as she looked at first her father's suspended form then towards her brother.

Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes, looked on in horror too and somewhat thankful that Zeus was the only one being attacked.

"I've always wanted to do this." The war god evilly chuckled, totally ignoring his sister's plea. He nonchalantly pointed a finger at one wall then another.

The King of the gods was viciously hurled into one wall then another before crashing onto the stone floor with a loud thud. Zeus was left spread eagle on the floor, severely dazed and gasping for air. He groaned with discomfort while slowly raising himself into a sitting position.

"I was going to reacquaint you with dear ol' Mom and let you spend eternity in the Abyss of Tartarus. But now I think oblivion would be better for you." Ares started walking towards the fallen god as an orange glowing ball took form in his right hand.

Zeus looked like a mortal old man after being violently hurled about the room. He was too weak to defend himself and could only stare as Ares got closer.

"NO!" Aphrodite yelled while racing over to stand blocking Ares' path. "Please Bro, think about what you are going to do…this is our father!"

"And that's suppose to mean something to me?" Ares asked. "I am only following tradition, Sis. Zeus whacked his ol' man to become King and now I'm doing the same."

"I won't let you do this Ar." Aphrodite held him under a hard unwavering stare as she stood her ground.

Ares sighed with indifference. "Get out of the way, Aph." He easily shoved her aside and proceeded towards Zeus. He raised his right hand, now holding a bright orange energy ball.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"NO!" Lycus and Lysia yelled in unison as both raced into the throne room and threw their pajama-clad bodies on top of the Olympian King.

Ares had almost forgotten about the twins. But he wasn't about to cancel the plans he had for Zeus. His father had this coming for too long. "Lycus…Lysia, go back to your rooms---NOW!" He ordered in a loud voice.

This caused both children to jump. They had never seen their father act this way or use that tone of voice before. It frightened them but they were not about to let him carry out the horror they had interrupted.

"No," Lycus said firmly as he gazed up at his father with crystal blue eyes filled with determination.

Ares' eyes widened in disbelief that his own son would defy a command.

"Please Daddy…don't hurt Granddaddy." Lysia had her arms wrapped around Zeus' neck as she gazed at her father with pleading misty brown eyes.

Seeing the fear on the faces of both children, that was clearly directed at him, Ares could not kill Zeus. With a sigh of defeat, he lowered his hand and the bright orange ball faded into nothingness. Not being able to stand how his own children were looking at him, Ares turned his back to them. "Aphrodite, I suggest you and the others get the injured and leave," he said in a low voice.

A faint smile of relief formed on the face of the love goddess. Before Ares had a chance to change his mind, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes and Apollo quickly gathered up Zeus and the unconscious gods and vanished into the ether, headed for Olympus.

* * *

"Boy, what a day it's been," Cyrene yawned while wiping down the bar. 

"Why don't you go on up to bed Mother? Toris and I can finish cleaning up the tavern." Xena put away a tray full of clean mugs she had just finished drying.

"But I still have to go over today's receipts," Cyrene said.

"I'll do that for you Mom. Xena is right, you go on up to bed," Toris said.

"Oh all right. But first I want to soak my feet. I have been on them all day." Cyrene laid the rag she held on the bar and proceeded towards the stairs.

At that moment a flash of silver blue light appeared and quickly dispersed, leaving behind the forms of Ares and the twins.

This was the first time Xena had seen Ares since he had claimed the power within the Holy Saber. She had always felt a charge whenever he was around but now it was much more intense. His new stature emanated from his being.

The children's week long visit with Ares had only begun that very morning so their return was unexpected. Both were dressed for bed. They immediately ran over to Xena, wrapping their arms tightly about her waist.

"Hey, what are you two doing back so soon? I wasn't expecting you for another week." Xena ran her hands over the children's heads as they remained silent and continued to hold her tightly. She noticed that both were trembling. Xena looked to Ares for answers.

A hesitant look appeared on the war god's face before he finally spoke.

"Something has come up and I'm afraid I have to cut short the children's visit with me."

From the way the children and Ares were acting, Xena knew something was terribly wrong. "Mother…Toris, would you take Lycus and Lysia upstairs, I need to talk to Ares."

Feeling the tension in the air, Cyrene and Toris knew that was a good idea and quickly left with the children.

"All right Ares, what is going on?" Xena asked once they were alone.

"I already told you…something has come up…war god duties that I can't put off, so I had to bring the children back," he replied with much agitation.

"Oh come on Ares, I know it is more than that." Xena moved closer to him, her eyes searching his face. "The children were trembling…something frightened them and you are going to tell me what it was." She fixed him under the hard stare of her blue eyes as she waited for an explanation.

"You want to know what happened? FINE! I'll tell you," Ares huffed. "You were right…the children would be better off if I stayed away from them."

Xena was stunned to hear such an admission. And from the pained look on Ares' face, she could see those words had not been easy for him to say. "But I don't understand, what happened to make you think this now?"

"Let's just say I did something that they will probably never forgive me for…I can't really say I blame them and me staying away would be for the best." With a defeated frown, Ares' form was engulfed in the ether, leaving Xena still wondering what had happened to make him give up the children he so loved.

* * *

Ares removed a leg from the armrest of his throne while draining the last of the ambrosia wine from the golden goblet he held in a hand. When it was empty, he tossed it aside, letting it vanish into nothingness. 

He waved a hand and a portal instantly appeared. It displayed an image of the sea, dotted with naval ships embroiled in a great battle. Some ships carried the flag of Egypt and some the Imperial flag of Rome. Many of the Egyptian ships were on fire and sinking so the battle wouldn't last much longer. This would be a great defeat for Mark Antony and Cleopatra but a victory for Octavian. Ares always knew he had made the right choice when he backed Caesar's nephew.

But assured victory just didn't hold his interest right now, so that vanished and was replaced with another. This one was of the beach in Amphipolis. Foamy white waves of the Aegean rolled up onto the golden sand as Xena and the twins stood ankle deep in the waters edge, each with a fishing pole in their hands.

An excited smile appeared on Lysia's face as the little girl declared she had a bite. Xena and Lycus helped her pull out a fish that was almost two feet in length. All three were laughing and smiling. Not being able to watch this happy scene anymore, the war god instantly waved the portal from sight, rose from his throne and stepped off the dais.

It had been almost a month since Ares returned the children to Xena in Amphipolis and made the decision to remove himself from their lives. Maybe with time, such scenes wouldn't bother him but right now, all they did was remind Ares of what he was missing and that he would never be with the people he loved most.

And why…why had this happened? --- because of Ares' insatiable appetite for power. That desire had driven him for centuries---had been his top motivation but now it had cost him Xena and the twins.

Ares unsheathed the Holy Saber that hung at his side. He held it up and let his brown eyes wander over it with disgust. This divine weapon had given him power that put him second only to the Creator but it couldn't fill the hollowness he felt inside.

Ares tried to shake off this feeling ---- he was the most powerful being on earth for Elysia's sake! He could do whatever he wanted but he couldn't have whatever he wanted and what he wanted most more than anything was to have Xena and the twins back in his life.

The Holy Saber was nothing but a curse! Ares stared at the weapon with sheer contempt and prepared to hurl it at a stone wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar baritone voice said.

Surprised by the unexpected presence of another, Ares quickly whirled around.

His mouth hung open in shock. "Dahak!"

"That's right." The evil god smiled revealing perfect white teeth. He was dressed in his usual black leather and cape while sitting on Ares' throne.

"But you're dead. I saw Hope reduce you to an ash heap. You should be in oblivion," Ares said.

"True, I no longer exist but hey, your mind brought me back."

Ares shook his head. He didn't feel drunk---he had only had three goblets of ambrosia wine but he had to be since he was seeing Dahak who had never been one of his favorite people.

"And looks like you conjured me up just in time to stop you from making a terrible mistake." Dahak rose from the throne and approached the war god.

"What are you talking about?" Ares looked at him with confusion.

"The Holy Saber…it would be a mistake for you to get rid of it."

"You want me to keep your old sword? Now I know I must be drunk." Ares shook his head again.

"The sword suits you Ares and you have only scratched the surface of what you can accomplish with it." Dahak's crystal blue eyes gleamed with delight.

Staring into those blue orbs reminded Ares of Xena and what the saber had cost him. "No, I don't want the saber anymore…it's been nothing but a curse to me." He prepared to hurl it at the wall again.

Dahak grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped him. "What happened with Xena and the twins is for the best."

"It is?" Ares stared at the evil god curiously.

"Yes. I hate to admit this Ares but you are smarter than I am. In my desire for ultimate power, I tried to drag along my two moralistic daughters and it led to my downfall. But you cut all ties to such people and are now on your way to achieving what I couldn't." Dahak frowned with regret as he placed his hands on Ares' shoulders. "I wasted all my energies on Hope and Xena when I should have focused on you---you and I were always so much alike---you are my true heir. Make me proud."

"I am not your heir!" Ares roughly shrugged Dahak's hands off his shoulders. "I am nothing like you." With a snarl, he viciously plunged the saber into the chest of the god.

Dahak threw back his head, letting wicked laughter escape his lips as his dark form vanished from sight.

Ares' eyes widened with surprise as he lowered the saber, all the while Dahak's evil laughter continued to fill the room. "I am nothing like you, Dahak!" Ares shouted.

"Oh but you are Ares---that's why you couldn't resist claiming the saber…HA-HA-HA…" Dahak cackled as his evil laughter faded out of earshot and then ceased.

Ares quickly sheathed the saber as a worried frown appeared on his face. He was not like Dahak was he? He had to get rid of the Holy Saber and release himself from its cursed power but how? His brow wrinkled with deep thought a few moments before an idea came to him. A pleased grin appeared on his face just as his form was engulfed in blue and silver shards of light.

Ares' form materialized in front of the mountain temple in the Bazman Mountains of Persia. He grabbed a hold of the gold handle before him and effortlessly pulled open the large stone door and stepped inside.

Except for the sun streaming through the open door, the inside of the temple was pitch black. The two torches that stood beside the altar at the far side of the hall had blown out. With the snap of his fingers, Ares had the torches lit again, bright orange flames now flickered in a soft breeze and provided light throughout the hall.

Ares proceeded towards the corridor that led out of the main hall. When he stood at its threshold he gazed at the other end, to the room where the final piece of the Holy Saber had been found. It was pitch black just like the rest of the temple had been before he arrived. Ares frowned with displeasure. He really didn't need to be in that room to get what he had come for. He could get it just as well right there.

Ares raised his head towards the ceiling and with a loud voice said, "Adrian…Adrian show yourself…I need to talk to you."

A bright light filled the hall, from which Ares had to shield his eyes. When it dispersed, he uncovered his eyes and looked at Adrian who now stood before him.

The Watcher looked as he did the last time Ares had seen him, a snowy white robe with grayish-white feathers cascading down his back.

"I was wondering when you would finally seek me out," Adrian said.

"You knew I would come here?" Ares stared at him curiously.

"Yes I did. I have been watching everything since you claimed the Holy Saber under the very noses of Cyrus, Xena and the others." The Watcher folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Ares with a look of chastisement.

The war god avoided Adrian's stare as he looked down at the Holy Saber hanging at his side. He unsheathed it then looked at Adrian once again. "Then you know why I need to see you." A hesitant look appeared on Ares' face. "So, can you…help me?"

Adrian remained silent and let a broad smile appear on his face.

**CHAPTER 76**

Like the waves of an ocean in a turbulent storm, black silk sheets shifted up and down as two forms moved wildly beneath them. Sensual moans and groans could be heard.

When the sheets finally ceased their movements, a pair of dainty feminine hands followed by Discord's face popped out from beneath them. Her porcelain skin was flushed from passion. She let a hand brush wild raven tresses back off of her face. Her blood red lips twisted into a wicked smile as she gazed at her lover who had also come out from under the sheets.

"Kal, you are an animal!" Discord ran blood red fingernails up and down his bare chest.

"You were pretty wild there, yourself, Discord." The handsome dark god laughed with a guttural tone as he grabbed her hand scraping his chest, brought it to his lips and kissed the fingers.

"Well, it's been awhile for me and I had all this pent-up energy." Discord poked out her lips in a playful pout.

"Oh, did you ever!" Kal growled appreciatively, roughly pulling her to him and hungrily claiming her lips.

Their tongues parried a bit before Discord pulled back. "Did you hear any news about the Olympians? Are they looking for me?"

"No Discord, they are not looking for you," Kal wearily sighed, somewhat disappointed that their fun was interrupted. "They are too busy rebuilding Greece and their power base."

"That doesn't mean they won't eventually come after me," she said.

"True but with me and the resources I have at my disposal you have nothing to fear," Kal assured with a confident smile.

Seeing his confidence brought a smile to Discord's face.

"Now where were we?" Kal huskily growled as he grabbed Discord and the pair once again disappeared under the black silk sheets for more wild lovemaking.

During theses several months following the death of Dahak and the defeat of his minions, Discord had taken up residence with the war god Kal. The two gods had been lovers for some time now but it didn't really start to heat up until after Dahak turned cold towards Discord. And after the death of the evil god, Kal was the only one who Discord could turn in order to escape the wrath of Olympus.

The war god still believed that Discord's relationship with Dahak had been strictly business and it was imperative that he continued to believe so---now more than ever.

After a few more hours of wild romping through silk sheets, Kal bid her farewell as he disappeared to take care of his duties as a war god. After his departure, Discord rose from the large bed and stretched her nude form like a cat before she put on the robe lying at the foot of the bed.

The goddess left the bedchamber she shared with Kal and walked across the hall, entering another bedchamber. Instantly, her face brightened and her lips curled into a soft smile as she approached a crib sitting in the center of the room. A mobile consisting of tiny dragons and griffins moved on the soft breezes of summer winds blowing through a window.

Discord's smile brightened when she gazed down at the infant lying in the crib. The child gazed up at her with wide eyes as he sucked on a tiny finger and kicked up a tiny leg. "I see my little guy is awake," Discord cooed as she lifted the baby out of the crib. She planted a soft kiss on his tiny forehead as she seated herself in a rocking chair nearby.

"You probably thought I had forgotten about you, didn't you, Draken?"

The baby boy cooed a response.

"But your Mamma could never do that." Discord loosened the robe she wore, exposing a breast. "Daddy and I just got carried away and it ran over into my time with you. But that will never happen again." She offered Draken a rosy nipple, which the baby accepted and began to suckle.

Little Draken had been born a half season ago. None was more surprised than Discord when she discovered she was pregnant. In all these centuries she had been careful to make sure she never ended up with a baby but she had made a slip up somewhere. She could have easily terminated the pregnancy but decided that a baby was just what she needed. Her only dilemma after deciding to have the baby was that she wasn't quite sure who the father was---Dahak or Kal?

Up until the day of the birth, her child's paternity gnawed away at Discord's conscience. What if the baby turned out to be Dahak's and was the spitting image of the evil god! Kal would be so angry and toss her out---she would have to fend off Olympus alone!

But that worry vanished when Draken was born and she finally got to see him. The baby boy had fair skin, dark hair and dark eyes. It didn't matter who Draken's father was because thank Elysia he took after his mother. And after the passing of a half season, he still looked like her. Discord couldn't deny that deep within the recesses of her mind she was curious to know who indeed her baby's father was. But she wasn't going to let such thoughts get in the way of what she had built with Kal. The war god had a fifty percent chance of being little Draken's father so there was nothing wrong with letting him believe that the baby could be only his.

A contented sigh escaped Discord's lips as her dark eyes gazed down at her infant son. "You, Draken are very special." She gently ran a long blood red fingernail over the baby's rosy cheek. "You are the only person who has ever belonged completely to me."

Continuing to suckle, the baby gurgled.

Discord just smiled as she once again planted a gentle kiss atop his little head.

* * *

There was not a cloud in the deep blue sky on this warm summer day. The Aegean Sea sparkled under the golden rays of the sun as its foamy waves crashed against the light brown sands of the beach. 

High above, on the grassy cliffs above the beach, Xena, Gabrielle and Cyrene moved about the wooden tables that had been placed in the area for a very special occasion. Lycus and Lysia turned seven years old that day, so Xena had decided to give them a birthday party. It was the first one she would get to spend with the children and she wanted to make it a day neither would ever forget.

Toris and Cecrops approached, each carrying two large jugs under their arms.

"I brought two more jugs of apple cider for the kids." Toris set the jugs underneath one of the tables.

"And for the adults, I brought one more jug of mead and one more of Ale." Cecrops set the jugs he carried under another table.

"Thanks fellas. I think we now have enough for everyone to drink," Cyrene said.

"And if we do run out, Cecrops and I can always get more from the tavern cellar," Toris said.

The former mariner nodded in agreement.

"Cecrops, could you help me hang the banner I made?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Smiling, Gabrielle retrieved the rolled up parchment lying on a table and then the pair headed over to some nearby trees.

"Mother, you really outdid yourself," Xena declared as she stuffed a tiny sandwich into her mouth. "The food is delicious...everyone is going to love it...especially the cake." She glanced at the large cake covered with chocolate icing and green letters scrolled across it saying, '**HAPPY 7TH BIRTHDAY---LYCUS AND LYSIA'**

"Thank you dear," Cyrene said smiling proudly. "I wanted to make sure my grandchildren had an unforgettable birthday."

"Oh, it will be that," Xena assured, putting another tiny sandwich in her mouth.

From her position by the trees, Gabrielle gazed at her best friend. "Hey don't eat all of those. Leave some for the guests."

"I am. They just look so good that I just wanted to try some." Xena shoved the last bit of a tiny sandwich into her mouth.

"Okay Cecrops…Gabrielle, have you got that banner hung yet?" Toris asked.

"Yeah, it's finally up," Gabrielle replied.

"So, how does it look?" Cecrops asked.

The others looked towards two trees where a long golden strip of parchment hung horizontally between them with bright red letters written upon it...

**FOR LYCUS AND LYSIA...HAPPY 7TH BIRTHDAY!**

"It looks great you two," Xena replied.

Cyrene and Toris echoed her assessment.

Lycus' and Lysia's young forms along with Mei-Jin, stepped out of a patch of trees and began running towards the grassy cliff. Both knew about the party and were dressed for the occasion. Accentuating her beautiful olive complexion, Lysia wore a lavender dress. A wreath of Lilacs adorned her crown of long curly raven locks. Lycus was dressed in a royal blue shirt and pants that brought out the color of his crystal blue eyes even more and complimented the boy's dark coloring.

When the twins reached the decorated area, their eyes widened in awe.

"Wow!" Lysia breathed as her brown eyes took in all the festive decorations.

"This place looks cool!" Lycus said.

"We're glad you both approve," Cyrene said with a smile.

The children headed over to the table piled high with wrapped presents. Some were from the grown-ups already there but most were from people who would not be attending the party. Their eyes wandered over the cards attached to wrapping as they read who had sent them. There were presents from their Olympian relatives with cards that said from Granddad Zeus, from Grand Aunt Hestia, from Grand Uncle Hades, from Aunt Artemis, from Uncle Hermes and many more from a host of other deities. There were presents from mortals too. Even though they had embarked on a trip sailing the seas, Iolaus and Nebula had managed to send a gift. There were gifts from Autolycus and Chen Jie, Salmoneus, Draco, Meleager, Darnelle and Glaphyra. From Persia had come gifts from Uncle Cyrus, Bithia and one from Vashti and Joxer who had accepted that he and Gabrielle would forever be just friends and had started up a romance with the mid-eastern beauty.

Each carrying a gift in their hands, the twins approached Xena.

"Hey Mom, can we open these?" Lycus asked, holding a wrapped package.

"Yeah, I gotta know what this one is." Lysia curiously gazed at the wrapped package held between her small hands.

"No way, you have to wait until the guests arrive and everyone can see what you got," Xena said.

"Okay," the twins sighed with disappointment. They both put the wrapped packages they carried back on the table.

As if they were spoken up, guests started walking over a hill, headed for the grassy cliff. Most were the children of the village that had become friends of the twins during their stay in Amphipolis. Along with the children were their parents. Among those headed for the grassy cliff were Hercules, Serena and her daughter Taren. With bright smiles, the twins went over to greet their many guests, particularly the other kids.

* * *

It was a few hours later and the birthday party was well underway. Games had been played, the food eaten including the large chocolate birthday cake. Now everyone had gathered around the table piled high with presents as Lycus and Lysia started to unwrap them. 

Now and then, oohs and ahhs were heard as the guests admired the many gifts. The twins were in the middle of displaying to their guests, the gift that each got from their Grand Uncle Hades, when Aphrodite's form appeared out of pink orbs and rose petals.

"Aunt Dite!" The twins immediately put down the gifts they held and ran over to their favorite aunt and embraced her waist.

"Happy birthday sweeties." Aphrodite beamed with a smile as she gazed down at her niece and nephew. She couldn't hug them back because her arms were loaded with presents.

"Here' let me relieve you of those." Gabrielle came over and began taking some of the presents.

"Just take these...they are from Hephaestus and Cupid. These other two are mine that I want to give to the kids right now." Aphrodite handed Lysia and Lycus each a wrapped gift.

With excited grins, the twins quickly tore away the wrapping and opened the boxes.

"Oh Aunt Dite, it's so pretty!" Lysia held up a foot long coral statue of a bottlenose dolphin leaping from the waters of the sea. "It looks just like the one ya showed me at your temple...thanks a bunch."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Wow!" Lycus declared. "A seashell surfboard! Thanks Aunt Dite!"

"I told you it's the coolest way to check out the seas and before the summer is over I will teach you how to use it," Aphrodite promised.

Gabrielle approached Xena who stood nearby. "Do you think Ares will show up?

"Ares hasn't seen the children since he cut short their visit with him and that was more than a month ago. If he knows what's good for him, he had better come to this party," Xena replied. "If he doesn't, the children will be heartbroken."

As if on cue, shards of blue and silver light appeared then dispersed, leaving in their wake Ares' tall, dark, leather-clad form.

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

The twins immediately ran over to him and he lifted them both up in his muscular arms.

"Yay! Ya came to the party," Lysia said with excitement.

"We didn't think ya would come," Lycus said with a big smile.

"Miss your seventh birthday party? No way!" Ares said with a smile. He was relieved that the children were happy to see him. Considering what had happened the last time they were together, he was not expecting such a joyous welcome.

"We were openin' presents, you can help us," Lysia suggested.

"Okay," Still smiling, Ares lowered the twins to the ground and followed them over to a table.

From the sidelines, Xena had watched Ares' arrival.

"So, it looks like Ares does know what's good for him," Gabrielle commented as she took a sip from the mug she held in a hand.

"It appears that way," Xena said. Her eyes were still fixed on Ares as he now stood with the children at a table covered with birthday presents. There was something different about him. She couldn't feel that added power like she did the last time she had seen him. All she felt were the normal power levels when he was just the god of war…could he be his old self again?

"While you two have been away, Cyrus had the rest of your things from India sent to the fortress in Macedonia," Ares said to the twins. "I brought one item along with me that I know will be of interest to you Lycus." The war god snapped his fingers and a flash appeared then vanished, leaving in its place Lycus' pet tiger, which immediately let out a loud roar.

"Jai!" With a beaming smile on his face, Lycus embraced the large cat in a big hug.

Many of the party guests had frightened looks on their faces.

"Hey, it's okay folks. As a god I can assure you that the tiger won't harm anyone," Ares said.

"I really missed ya boy, did ya miss me?" Lycus asked as he knelt in front of Jai.

In response, the tiger rubbed his large furry face against the young boy.

"Now on to your birthday presents," Ares began. "Midnight finally foaled last month as did Rae."

Rae was another mare kept at the stables in Macedonia.

"Wow, two baby horses?" Lysia asked with delight.

"That's right sweetheart, two foals were born to my stables last month." Ares once again waved a hand and a flash of light appeared then dispersed leaving two young winged horses in its aftermath. One was golden in color and the other was snowy white.

"Awesome!" The twins declared in unison as they approached the young horses.

"Ooh, they both have wings!" Lysia said with surprise, while running a small hand over the wings of one of the foals. "But how?" She looked to her father for answers.

"It appears that Zethus was wrong about one of the stallions in my stables siring

Rae's foal. It's father is Pegasus too."

"Cool! That means we can each have our own winged horse." Lycus ran a hand down the golden face of the foal standing before him. The animal in turn nuzzled its head against him.

"The white one looks just like Pegasus." Lysia ran a hand over the foal's back.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Lycus added.

Both children were grinning from ear to ear as they bonded with their new pets.

"You're welcome, kids" Seeing the twins happy made Ares beam with a smile.

* * *

After Ares' dazzling arrival, the twins went back to opening more gifts from the table. Xena got Lysia the Valkyrie doll she had been dying to have and Lycus a red dragon kite with a long streaming tail from Chin, he had been admiring for weeks in a merchant's store. 

While everyone watched the twins open the rest of their gifts, Aphrodite pulled Ares aside to talk to him.

"You haven't talked to Xena yet, have you?" She asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you notice, she has been very busy with the party and I haven't had the chance to get her aside and talk," Ares replied.

A frustrated sigh escaped the lips of the love goddess. "Maybe I should arrange something so you two could be alone…" Aphrodite raised an arm prepared to do some magic.

"Don't you dare." Ares grabbed her hand before she could release a spell. "Xena and I will get the chance to talk without help from anyone."

"Oh all right," Aphrodite groaned with disappointment. "You just make sure that you do and don't forget to tell me everything that happens."

"I promise you will be the first to know," Ares assured.

* * *

The party was beginning to wind down when Xena decided to take some of the empty food trays back up to the tavern. On the way back to the grassy cliff, she met Ares who was headed in the opposite direction. 

"I was just on my way to the tavern to see you. We really need to talk." His eyes wandered over her form. She was wearing a blue-green dress that moved in the breeze like the waves of the Aegean and brought out the color of her eyes.

"You're right, we do need to talk." Xena couldn't help but notice the way Ares was looking at her. It warmed her heart to know that despite everything that had happened, she could still captivate him. She let her own eyes wander over him curiously. "I don't feel that extra energy coming from you. Do you not have the power from the Holy Saber anymore?"

"As a matter of fact I don't," Ares replied with a grin.

Xena's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this as a grin appeared on her face too.

Before the two could speak further, a familiar voice called her name.

"Xena...Xena are you still up here?" Cyrene yelled from a tavern window.

"Yes, I'm here Mother, and I'll be right there," Xena yelled to the older woman. She looked towards Ares once again. "As we have already agreed, we need to talk but unfortunately, it will have to be later." Xena turned her back to him and headed towards the tavern once again.

At least Xena was willing to give them a chance to talk. This brought a pleased smile to Ares' face as he watched her walk away.

* * *

A few more hours had passed and the party guests had all gone home. Now the task of cleaning up was underway. Most of the clean up had been done when the party was just winding down so there really wasn't much left to do. Cyrene, Toris, Gabrielle and Cecrops had volunteered to finish the job. 

Xena had helped put stuff away at the tavern and was now headed towards the beach. As she got closer, she could see Lycus, Lysia and Serena's daughter Taren all in bathing suits and frolicking in the warm turquoise waters of the Aegean along with Aphrodite. The goddess had snapped up three more seashell surfboards to go along with the present she gave Lycus and was now trying to teach all three kids how to surf on the seashells. Hercules and Serena stood arm and arm at the shoreline watching them.

When Xena reached the beach, she removed the sandals she wore and let the warm sand slide between her toes. She was about to proceed down to the water when she felt a familiar tingle run through her body. A smile formed on her face as she said, "Show yourself, Ares."

Instantly, Xena felt a pair of strong hands resting on her shoulders that immediately began to knead them.

"I see you haven't lost your touch. By the gods does that feel good and it's just what I needed," she sighed.

"I'm happy to oblige." Ares continued to knead her shoulders.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" Xena asked.

Ares stopped massaging her shoulders and moved to face her. "Your senses already filled you in on some of it. I got rid of the Holy Saber and its power."

"How were you able to do that?" Xena asked.

"I made a little trip to the Creator's old temple. I gave the Holy Saber to Cyrus' Watcher pal, Adrian and he in turn reduced my powers to what they were when I was just a war god."

Xena stared at him truly stunned and somewhat confused. "But I don't understand Ares. I thought the power you got from the Holy Saber was something you had wanted for centuries so why would you just give it up?"

"Because I finally realized that ultimate power is not all that it is cracked up to be. You may not believe this but I was actually miserable when I was 'top god'. Everything I wanted was right at my fingertips except for what was most important to me."

"And what was that?" Xena asked.

"You and the children," Ares immediately replied. He took Xena's hands in his own and stared deeply into her eyes. "Lycus and Lysia have made it clear that they are willing to give me another chance and now I am asking the same of you…give me another chance Xena."

Xena removed her hands from his grasp. "Ares I…I just don't know." She turned her back to him.

Once again, Ares placed his hands on her shoulders. "I won't push you Xena. I know I screwed up bad and it's going to take some time for you to trust me again but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and the twins. You are what is most important to me now…not power…not even my godhood and I will do whatever it takes to make things right between us."

Xena's face was riddled with conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to take a cue from the twins, shrug off Ares' recent transgressions and take him back with open loving arms but this was not the first time they had been down this road, too much had happened. But she couldn't just walk away either. She turned to face the war god once again. "All right Ares, I will give you…us another chance."

Ares let out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as a relieved smile appeared on his handsome face. "You won't regret this Xena…you are making the right choice…you'll see," he said with childlike excitement, as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Whoa…wait," Xena held up her hands in a halting gesture and moved away from him "We are taking this slow okay…you said you wouldn't push me," she reminded him.

"And I won't," Ares assured.

"Good," Xena said smiling. "Because the children and I will continue to live here with Mom and Toris. I don't want us moving back into the fortress in Macedonia until I am confident this relationship is solid."

"That's fine." Ares was disappointed when he first heard this but he understood Xena's reasoning and would go along with what she wanted. "I can always pop in Amphipolis and whisk you and the kids somewhere."

"And some of those times it can be just the two of us…and you can do some courting," Xena said with a wistful look on her face.

So Xena wanted to be courted---she was no different than every other woman. Well, if that's what she wanted, he'd be happy to oblige. "Courting hmm, that's something we've never tried before…I'm game."

Smiling, Xena leaned in a claimed his lips with a soft kiss and pulled back. "I'm glad to here you are all for it because it's really the only way I see of getting this relationship off to the right start." She took him by the arm and proceeded to lead the pair down to the shore.

"I guess now we have to tell the others?" Ares asked.

"Yes."

"You know certain people aren't going to be happy." Ares looked in Hercules' direction as he and Serena stood by the shoreline.

"And you can probably add my mother and Toris to the not so happy bunch," Xena said. "But does what they think really matter? So long as you are happy about it, I am happy about it and the kids are happy about it…"

"And don't leave out Aph, she'll be happy about it too," Ares reminded her.

"Good ol' Aphrodite…we could always count on her to be on our side," Xena said. "So long as the relevant parties are happy we shouldn't let the misgivings of Hercules, my mother or brother get to us."

"I am so glad you said that because that is exactly how I feel." Ares wrapped an arm around Xena's waist, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her cheek.

**EPILOGUE**

Lysia raised an arm and instantly the four dolls setting atop the highest shelf in her bedroom were levitated into the air and slowly floated downward.

With a pink tongue dangling from her mouth, Mei-Jin watched in fascination, her large brown eyes fixed on the floating dolls as they came to rest beside her while she laid atop her young mistress' bed.

Lysia hummed an old Thracian ballad that her Grand Mom Cyrene had taught her while she put the stuffed animals that had laid on the bed into a large wooden chest set on the floor. The little girl was grinning from ear to ear as she went about her task. She was very happy. After living in Amphipolis for almost three seasons, she, her brother and her mother were finally moving back into her father's fortress in the mountains of Macedonia. Lysia had loved living with Grand Mom Cyrene and Uncle Toris but moving back to Macedonia meant she would get to see her father everyday.

Lysia grabbed the dolls lying on the bed to put them in the chest too when she realized it was full. A frustrated sigh escaped the child's lips.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Lysia said.

"Are you done packing?" Toris stepped into the bedroom along with the backup barkeep.

"Yeah, I'm done. I just don't have anymore room for my dolls." Lysia frowned with disappointment.

Toris suppressed a chuckle. His little niece was already the typical female with too much stuff to pack. "Lycus is all packed and has plenty of room left over. You should see if your dolls can fit in his chest."

"Okay." With a relieved smile on her face, Lysia left her bedroom, headed for her brother's.

* * *

"Well, I've got my stuff and Argo all ready to go," Xena declared after stepping into the tavern. 

"I can't believe you were able to get three seasons worth of possessions into just two saddlebags." Cyrene shook her head with amazement while coming from behind the bar.

"I learned to travel light a long time ago so there wasn't much stuff to pack, unlike Lycus and Lysia."

"Yes, the children certainly have accumulated many possessions during their stay here." A sad frown appeared on Cyrene's face as her blue eyes got misty.

"Now Mother, I hope there won't be any tears when the children and I leave with Ares today." Xena put an arm around the shoulders of the older woman.

"I can't help it…I got so use to you and the kids being here…I'm really going to miss you three." Cyrene pulled a handkerchief from her apron and began to dab away the tears forming at the rims of her eyes.

"You won't be alone. Toris will still be here. And the children and I will come and visit," Xena assured, pulling her mother closer.

"You just make sure those visits are often."

"I will," Xena promised, then kissed her mother's cheek.

The two women looked towards the stairs when they heard the sounds of people descending its lengths.

Lycus, Lysia and Mei-Jin made their way down the stairs followed by Toris and the backup barkeep who were hauling one of the large chests from the children's rooms.

"You guys didn't have to carry that heavy chest down the stairs," Xena said. "Ares could have zapped it to Macedonia from up in the bedroom."

"That's okay Xena, it gave us the chance to flex our muscles." Toris along with the barkeep deposited the large chest on the floor by the bar. "Thanks for the help." He patted the barkeep on the shoulder.

"Anytime," the man smiled and went off to carry out some inventory duties in the cellar.

In that instant, the chest that had just been brought from upstairs vanished from sight just as silver-blue shards of light appeared then quickly dispersed, leaving Ares' smiling leather-clad form standing before them.

"I've already sent Argo and your belongings to Macedonia. Now I just hope you are all ready to go," he said.

"You're timing is impeccable, the children just finished packing." Xena came over to him and claimed his lips with a quick kiss.

"Mommy, don't forget what you promised," Lysia reminded Xena.

"Yeah, you have to talk to Dad," Lycus added.

"I will," Xena assured with an uneasy look on her face.

"Talk to me about what?" Ares curiously looked at Xena who remained silent, then the children.

"We want a baby," Lysia blurted out while looking towards her brother who nodded in agreement.

Ares was rather surprised to hear this as was Cyrene and Toris.

"But Mom said we couldn't have a baby until after we moved back into the fortress in Macedonia," Lycus added.

"Yeah, then she would talk to you about having one," Lysia said.

"Oh really?" Ares pulled Xena close and gazed into her face with a sly smile plastered across his own.

"I was going to bring it up tonight." Xena's fingers, absentmindedly outlined the silver studs adorning his black vest. "I figured it was best if we discussed this…alone."

"We still can and afterward we could get to work on that baby," Ares said.

"If there's going to be another child, you two should really consider that ceremony we talked about Xena," Cyrene chimed in, "…the one where your family and friends attend and there's an exchanging of vows…"

"Mother, not now," Xena wearily groaned.

"But now is the perfect time with talk of a baby," Cyrene insisted.

"Cyrene if you must know, Xena and I in recent weeks have discussed that ceremony," Ares confessed.

"You have?" Cyrene stared at the couple with curiosity and surprise.

"Yes we have Mother, and you'll be happy to know that we both have finally come around to your way of think," Xena said.

"Now we just have to set a date," Ares said with a grin.

"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Beaming with joy, Cyrene grabbed hold of her daughter's face and planted a kiss on a cheek and then did the same with Ares, surprising the war god. "I now have to start thinking about decorations, color schemes, invitations, and the menu," Cyrene excitedly babbled. "I knew there was a reason why I had to buy a copy of Thrace's Greek Bride…now there is a drawing of a gown in there Xena that would look perfect on you..."

"Mom, let Xena, Ares and the children leave…you can talk about all that stuff later," Toris suggested.

"Thank you Toris," Xena said.

"Oh all right," Cyrene said with a pout. "For now I'll do my planning alone and get your input later. You just let me know when you set a date."

"We will," Ares assured.

"Then I guess all that's left are the good-byes," Cyrene softly said. She and Toris took their turns embracing Xena and the children with hugs.

"Ares, you better take good care of my daughter and grandchildren," Cyrene said, fighting back tears.

"Yeah," Toris added.

"They will always be loved and want for nothing…I promise on the river Styx," Ares vowed.

Knowing the significance of Ares swearing on the river Styx, both Cyrene and Toris had newfound looks of respect for the war god on their faces as they watched the four along with Lysia's little dog be engulfed in silver-blue orbs then fade into nothingness.

"So Mom, do you think Xena and Ares making it official and getting married will keep those two together?" Toris asked, with now just the two of them in the tavern.

"Marriage is one of the most serious commitments two people can make but with those two…eh they are so much alike…it's hard to predict the future."

"Yeah, they both can be controlling, quick-tempered and stubborn," Toris said.

"Yes, that's all true," Cyrene nodded her head in agreement. "But we can't deny the love we have seen between them…it's very strong and could very well last the eternity they have together."

"Well, they have certainly made me a believer that there is someone out there for everybody," Toris said.

Cyrene smiled adoringly at Toris. "My dear son, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Uh oh." Toris eyed her warily, not liking the look on her face.

"Jeron, the fish merchant, was telling me about his sister's daughter…"

"No way Mom, don't try to play matchmaker," Toris removed his mother's arm from around his shoulders and quickly made a beeline for the kitchen.

"But dear, she sounds like such a nice girl…" Not one to give up so easily,

Cyrene followed Toris into the kitchen, her voice drifting as the door closed behind her. "Her name is Nicholette…"

**THE END**


End file.
